Un destino diferente
by shikidark193
Summary: La guerra había finalizado, estando en el Valle del fin Naruto y Sasuke planean que harían de ahora en adelante que la batalla contra Madara y Kaguya llegó a su fin. Ellos creían que disfrutarían de tiempos de paz luego de tan arduo esfuerzo pero... se equicocaron. Nuevos problemas y amenazas contra ellos, la maldad no se hallaba solo en los villanos que derrotaron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo esta historia es mía. Es un semi AU anti-canon. A partir del episodio 698 del manga todo es invención mía. Yaoi (chico X chico). Pareja: Naruto X Sasuke. Advertencias: Lemón, M-preg, muerte de personajes, tortura.

CAP 1: Naruto y Sasuke

 _ **(Basado en el capítulo 698 del manga)**_

Luego del choque de las mejores técnicas de Naruto y Sasuke, es decir, el Rasengan y el Chidori respectivamente, todo se volvió oscuridad para ambos, ninguno tenía suficiente fuerza para mantenerse siquiera despiertos. El escenario que los rodeaba tenía los claros signos de haber sido testigo de un choque de colosales poderes, dos grandes shinobis de elite volvían a batirse en duelo en aquel lugar, tal y como sus antecesores, Madara y Hashirama. Unos minutos después de haber vagado en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, el último Uchiha se despertó desorientado, por lo que miró a su alrededor buscando respuestas a lo sucedido.

—Ohh veo que ya despertaste. —Escuchó la conocida voz del rubio cerca suyo.

—Ouch. —Nada más intentar moverse, una queja involuntaria escapó de los labios del vengador, producto del abrumador dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Es tal y como ves, Sasuke —habló nuevamente el jinchuriki—. Si nos movemos mucho moriremos desangrados.

El de cabellos rubios tenía razón al afirmar aquello, dado que los brazos de ambos tenían heridas muy profundas que sangraban de manera abundante. La carne de sus brazos parecía que pronto dejaría de mantener sus extremidades superiores unidas a su cuerpo de no recibir atención de manera inmediata. El chakra usado causó severos daños en ambos, tanto el brazo izquierdo del Uchiha como en el brazo derecho de Naruto.

—Mírate, ¿por qué insistes tanto en meterte? —dijo Sasuke molesto de ver que la insistencia del otro no cedía—. Caí en la oscuridad y gané poder para cortar todo en mi camino. No me importaba quien fuera, traté de cortar los lazos con todos, pero tú nunca pensaste en cortar tus lazos conmigo. —A la mente del portador del sharingan llegó el recuerdo de cuando Naruto le dijo " _soy el único que acepta el odio que hay en ti_ "—. Sin importar qué, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—¿No lo sabes aun? —interrogó con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba su golpeado rostro para fijar su mirada en su compañero—. Jeje mírate hablando tanto sólo porque no te puedes mover. —Señaló divertido pese al ceño fruncido del otro.

—Cállate y responde —ordenó enojado el moreno.

—Es porque somos amigos —respondió con gran seguridad el Uzumaki. Sasuke lo miró en silencio

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes, pero ¿qué significa exactamente para ti? —la respuesta que siempre le daba su ex compañero le resultaba insatisfactoria, era como si aquello no fuese del todo suficiente para él.

Naruto lo pensó unos segundos buscando las palabras con la que expresarse mejor—. Si quieres que lo explique, no sé cómo decirlo, es sólo que cuando escuchó hablar sobre cargar todo sobre tus hombros…

Sasuke permaneció expectante ante lo que diría el de ojos claros.

—También puedo… sentir tu dolor. —La voz cargada de sinceridad no daba lugar a dudas sobre aquello que sentía en verdad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado por lo oído, no eran las palabras en sí lo que más lo impresionaba, era como los azules ojos del Uzumaki reflejaban el dolor que él sentía, tan vivido, como si fuese el suyo propio. El contenedor del bijuu no debería sentir aquella carga que no le correspondía, sin embargo, de alguna manera que aún no llegaba a comprender, aquel peso en su espalda era compartido con el otro.

—Mucho dolor. ¡No hay manera de ignorar eso! —dijo Naruto en un tono más alto, casi a gritos—. Bueno, hoy me duele todo, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer. —El de los cabellos noche lo observó con los ojos negros brillando como nunca mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Naruto, sé que en el pasado siempre estabas solo al igual que yo, el último Uchiha. Fuiste expulsado, actuabas como un idiota a propósito, sólo para que te regañaran, porque querías que te prestaran atención. Al principio pensé que no valía la pena considerarte en absoluto, que sólo eras alguien débil, pero después de verte hacer cosas estúpidas y ser regañado siempre… por alguna razón empecé a observarte. En ese momento, también noté que tu debilidad comenzaba a hundirse también en mí, no podía dejar de prestarte atención. Cuando te veía hacer todo lo posible por crear lazos con otros… me recordó a mi familia y por alguna razón, me sentí aliviado. Sin embargo, también pensé que era debilidad._

 _Entrené duro para escapar de esa debilidad y volverme más fuerte que mi hermano, para tomar venganza, pero entonces terminaste en el mismo equipo que yo y recordé a mi familia una vez más. Después de terminar misiones contigo, quien quería convertirse en Hokage, claramente podía sentir que ambos nos volveríamos más fuertes y me di cuenta de que quería luchar contigo. Empecé a ver de alguna forma al equipo 7 como mi familia y es por eso por lo que cuando te veo sufrir... así es, tal como tú, siento dolor. Cuando entendí tu dolor, por primera vez te consideré mi compañero, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar que te volvieras más fuerte. Cuando vi que tan fuerte te habías vuelto yo…_

 _Recuerdo cuando me dijiste "también sabía que siempre estabas solo, me aliviaba ver a alguien más como yo y me sentí tan feliz que quería hablar contigo de inmediato, pero no lo hice, porque tenía envidia de tus habilidades y decidí ser tu rival, te convertiste en mi objetivo y por primera vez tenía un lazo. Durante nuestras misiones como el equipo 7, seguía yendo detrás de ti, porque quería volverme fuerte y genial como tú"_

 _Es lo contrario, yo tenía envidia. Tú tenías un tipo de fuerza que yo no, siempre caminaste frente a mí, al igual que lo hacia mi hermano y hoy también. Nada ha cambiado, mientras yo me detengo para hundirme en la oscuridad, tú eres el que continúa avanzando hacia sus metas._

Luego de aquellos pensamientos y memorias que llenaron los pensamientos de Sasuke éste, al igual que su malherido amigo, cerraron los ojos para descansar por tan dura batalla que libraron. Sin medir la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido, ambos comenzaron a recuperar nuevamente la consciencia, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta perdidos y desorientados.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Naruto—. ¡¿No me digas que es el cielo?! —demandó saber, alarmado de haber pasado al otro mundo sin cumplir con su meta.

—Parece que dormimos toda la noche —le aclaró su duda al verlo mirar hacia todos lados en busca de una respuesta—, y de nuevo parece que aun estas vivo.

—Ghh diablos —gruñó con molestia al oír lo que dijo su compañero—. Aún no puedo moverme, quiero golpearte hasta que abras los ojos de una vez por todas. —Se removió el de cabellera dorada en un inútil intento de que su cuerpo obedeciera lo que intentaba hacer.

—Kukuku —la tenue risa casi imperceptible de su compañero captó de inmediato la atención del jinchuriki— Jaja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido, al ver aquella inesperada reacción por parte del Uchiha.

—¿Aun quieres luchar en esa condición? —la pregunta fue hecha en un tono que denotaba diversión ante tal ocurrencia por parte del Uzumaki.

—¡Claro! No me rendiré —afirmó denotando la confianza en sus palabras.

—Lo admito. —Fue la corta frase que escapó de los labios del de ojos noche y que en tan sólo dos palabras ya tenían toda la atención de los ojos cielo—. Yo perdí.

—¡Idiota! En esta pelea no hay ganadores o perdedores. ¡Sólo trato de hacer entrar en razón a un amigo que no me escucha! —gritó sin paciencia el malherido blondo con los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad de su acompañante—. La verdadera pelea viene después de eso.

—Hey Naruto —llamó con su tono de voz característico.

—hum —torció una mueca pese a los golpes en su rostro, aún tenía una expresión similar a una media sonrisa, listo para oír lo que el otro fuera a decirle.

—Por fin te reconozco. Si muero ahora, el destino que según el rikudou sennin nos ha unido, terminará también. Eso podría ser un tipo de revolución, el Tsukiyomi infinito se disipará después de que muera, tras eso toma mi ojo izquierdo y trasplántaselo a Kakashi, quiero pagar todas mis deudas. —Dio indicaciones de los pasos a seguir. El último Uchiha preparaba todo para su partida junto al resto de su clan, no tenía más deudas que saldar y según él, con su reciente explicación estaría todo resuelto.

—Si mueres… no creo que al morir resuelvas algo —replicó el rubio tratando de hacerlo desistir de aquellas ideas tan pesimistas—. Si piensas morir, ¿por qué mejor no trabajas conmigo? Lo que quiero hacer es unir a los shinobis de todas partes y por supuesto, eso te incluye a ti.

—Incluso si pienso bien de ti, no seré capaz de aceptar a alguien más —advirtió Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano que, por su propia forma de ser, no otorgaría fácilmente su confianza.

—¡Diablos! Trata de decir más tonterías —exclamó frustrado por aquella idea a la que su amigo estaba tan aferrado—. Te venceré de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal si al final termino oponiéndome de nuevo? —hizo aquella pregunta planteándole un escenario que él veía muy posible. Ya antes se intentó que los Uchiha estuvieran en paz y las cosas no resultaron. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no terminaría sucediéndole lo mismo que a Madara?

—Entonces te detendré de nuevo —aseguró completamente confiado de sí mismo—, pero no lo harás de nuevo. —Si había algo que superaba su confianza en sí mismo, era la su plena certeza de que el azabache no volvería a hacer algo como aquello.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó sumamente intrigado. Inclusive él mismo dudaba de no terminar como los Uchiha anteriores que se hundieron en la oscuridad y causaron tanto sufrimiento.

—No voy a repetirlo de nuevo. ¡Cielos! ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, siempre fuiste muy estúpido —afirmó Naruto, quien se sorprendió enormemente de ver a Sasuke llorar, ya que él no recordaba haberle visto derramar lágrimas por nada.

—Cállate, usuratonkachi. —Aquella palabra, "usuratonkachi", la cual desde hacía tanto no la oía que ya la extrañaba. A ambos les daba una sensación de paz y felicidad poder decirla y oírla, respectivamente.

Ambos se encontraban en paz consigo mismos, luego de haber logrado aliviar el dolor que llevaban por dentro, sólo se quedaron tendidos disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro. Era momento de volver a empezar, bajo el sol de un nuevo amanecer, Uchiha podría retomar la vida que abandonó y aunque el camino no le augurara ningún tipo de facilidad a su reintegro, estaba seguro de que permanecería a su lado para lo que Sasuke necesitase. Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a usar sus manos para sostener cada nuevo anhelo que tuviera quien nunca dejó de ser su mejor amigo. Si iba a reiniciar una vida nueva, libre de odio y rencor, él anidaría los nuevos sueños que él tuviera y lo ayudaría a cumplirlos como si fuesen los propios.

Tanto tiempo transcurrido dio la oportunidad de que tanto Sakura como Kakashi arribaran al lugar, dando como resultado que se llevara a cabo un reencuentro en el lugar donde todo había concluido.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Haruno al divisar a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Así que aquí es a donde habían venido —comentó sin sorpresa el ninja copia, sabiendo de primera mano la razón de que eligieran el "valle del fin" como escenario para su última batalla.

—Sakura-chan —dijo el rubio al ver acercarse a su amiga.

La kunoichi guardó silencio y se dispuso a tratar las heridas de ambos, reunió chakra para detener la hemorragia en los brazos de ambos chicos. Ambos brazos estaban seriamente heridos y de no tratarlos con rapidez podrían perderlos. Lo mejor sería brindarles los primeros auxilios ahí mismo y cuando llegaran a Konoha atenderlos con mayor eficiencia, teniendo el equipo médico necesario para tratarlos.

—Gracias Sakura-chan —agradeció el de ojos cielo.

—Sakura yo… —comenzó a hablar Uchiha, pero fue interrumpido.

—Mantente callado por favor —pidió la de ojos verdes sin apartar la vista de las heridas que debía cerrar—, estoy concentrándome.

—Lo siento —susurró el moreno.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —cuestionó ella ante el inesperado comentario del Uchiha—. ¿Por qué?

—Todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora —aclaró el azabache, mientras su hemorragia era detenida.

—Más te vale sentirlo —reclamó sollozando con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente—. Shannaro imbécil.

El sensei del ex equipo 7 miraba a la distancia la escena que le presentaban aquellos shinobis que él entrenó en el pasado. Recordaba como fue el comienzo al conocerlos, aquella primera impresión que se llevó al verlos en el salón de la academia. Mientras Sakura lloraba, el rubio mostraba su brillante sonrisa sabiendo que el de ojos noche ya había abierto los ojos, Sasuke mientras tanto, sólo miraba la alegría que expresaba Naruto en su rostro.

—Por fin han vuelto —afirmó el de pelo plateado feliz de ver a sus alumnos juntos nuevamente.

Mientras Uchiha miraba la cálida sonrisa de Naruto reflexionaba sobre unos comentarios que el rubio le había dicho en el pasado.

 _Naruto, acabo de recordar las palabras que solías repetir de cómo te sentías cuando estabas conmigo, como si tuvieras la sensación de estar con un hermano. Esa sensación de la que hablabas… creo que por fin lo he comprendido. He recorrido todo el mundo y en el camino me venían a menudo esos recuerdos a la mente. Recuerdos de cuando éramos unos niños solitarios que añoraban el cariño… pero no encontraron nada más que odio. A partir de ahí cada uno recorrió su sendero y… luchamos._

 _Pero ahora que ha pasado un tiempo he visto que quizás de la misma manera en la que llegué a entender el sufrimiento que pasaron y las esperanzas que tuvieron mis padres y mi hermano. ¿Llegaría a entender también las esperanzas y el sufrimiento que tuviste tú, Naruto? Nunca me has abandonado, pasase lo que pasase, por mucho que yo me distanciaba, tú nunca te rendiste y recortaste la distancia entre nosotros. No me hubiese extrañado si hubieses terminado odiándome, pero no lo hiciste, te empeñaste en que fuésemos amigos, aunque yo hiciese todo lo posible por destruir ese sentimiento._

El sello que combinaba el chakra de Naruto y Sasuke, consiguió su propósito, tal y como les dijo el sabio de los seis caminos, lograron liberar a todos del poder del Tsukiyomi infinito. Pese a las heridas en su cuerpo, Kakashi junto con Sakura consiguieron llevarse a ambos heridos, ante el mejor ninja médico, Tsunade, quien de inmediato acudió a revisar las heridas de Naruto, al cual quería como si fuese su propio nieto. Haruno que estaba presente se acercó rápidamente al Uchiha para atender las heridas que poseía y que no había tratado aún. Inmediatamente, los ninjas médicos comenzaron a tratar las heridas de los maltrechos shinobis. Sin fuerzas para oponerse o hacer algo para negarse, fueron llevados al lugar al que ellos menos deseaban ir a parar: un hospital.

Pese a la fobia, casi justificada de Naruto, estaba encerrado en aquel lugar con aroma a enfermedad y muerte, su único consuelo era que, si él estaba atrapado allí, su mejor amigo también estaría para hacerle compañía. Esta vez Sasuke no escaparía mientras él se recuperaba, como fue el caso de aquella vez en la que falló en traerlo de regreso, luego de su batalla en el valle del fin. Presos del efecto de los calmantes y anestesia necesaria para el tratamiento de sus fracturas, ambos abandonaron la poca consciencia que aun poseían, al ser trasladados a las correspondientes habitaciones designadas para cada uno.

Pasada una cantidad de tiempo incalculable para Uzumaki, dada su inconsciencia prolongada, abrió los ojos cansado, lleno de dolor, y un muy molesto hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquella sensación era molesta, aunque no tanto como la de intuir exactamente donde estaba. El hospital de Konoha era su ubicación actual y no le costó nada reconocerla, considerando las veces que estuvo allí atado a la cama por órdenes de su oba-chan. Sin embargo, cualquier enojo por su estancia allí era fácilmente olvidable al pensar en cierta persona.

—Hinata —llamó el rubio a la chica que dormía apoyada en la cama.

—Naruto-kun, despertaste —dijo ella sonrojada y feliz de verlo abrir sus ojos.

—Hinata necesito saber algo muy importante ttebayo —habló con seriedad el de los ojos celestes.

—S-si s-si ¿Qu-qué necesitas? —cuestionó ilusionada de serle de ayuda en lo que quisiera.

—¿Dónde está el teme? —preguntó preocupado por lo que pudo haberle pasado. Sus heridas no eran mortales, ya que no atacó con esas intenciones, pero… ¿Estaba bien?

—¿Para qué quieres saber de él? —aquella pregunta tenia impregnados celos y enojo por tal grado de preocupación—. Seguramente pronto será encarcelado.

—¡¿QUE?! —gritó alterado subiendo la voz rápidamente. Se le olvidó el dolor de su cuerpo y cualquier cosa que no estuviera estrictamente relacionado con Sasuke—. Debo ir a verlo.

—De-deberías descansar —sugirió tartamudeando, intentando acercarse para hacerlo recostar de nuevo, pero Naruto seguía firme en la idea de ir a ver como estaba su amigo.

—¿Cómo lo haría si le están por hacer algo así de injusto a Sasuke? —replicó con molestia pensando en que podrían castigar al Uchiha pese a su ayuda en la guerra—. Debo ir con él.

—¿Injusto dices? —la ironía en esa pregunta era algo que nadie esperaría de la "dulce" Hinata—. Pero si él es un Uchiha, él es tan culpable de la muerte de Neji-nii como Madara.

—Él no lo mató —negó de inmediato tal calumnia—. No es como Madara, es un héroe, gracias a él finalizó la guerra.

—Se te olvida todo el daño que nos ha causado a todos nosotros. —Elevó un poco más la voz dejando notar su indignación—. ¿Crees que lo perdonaremos después de que nos traicionó?

—Sasuke jamás lastimó a nadie de Konoha, y ninguno de ustedes era cercano a él como para hablar de traiciones. —Señaló con un tono de voz serio y amenazante—. Sólo nos concierne quejarnos o reclamar por ese tipo de cosas a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y a mí.

—Trató de matarte —le recordó la morena mirándolo de frente—, deberías dejar que se haga justicia.

—En lo que a mi concierne —afirmó el rubio arrugando las facciones de su cara en gesto de molestia—, él me salvó.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo hice por ti? —cuestionó enojada la de ojos perla—. Durante la guerra y tu batalla con Pain, yo te protegí.

—Hinata no tengo tiempo para ti, sino me vas a decir nada acerca de donde esta Sasuke, no me interesa en estos momentos.

—Pero yo...

Ignorando por completo a Hyuga, el de ojos azules se levantó de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, la más simple acción que implicara el uso de sus dañados músculos, resultaba más complicada que tratar de levantar las pesas de Maito Gai o las que llevaba su alumno Rock Lee. Aun así, se movió a prisa por el hospital, buscando alguien que le indicara donde estaba Tsunade para que le diga dónde podía ver al Uchiha. La tarea de preguntar era demasiado difícil, dado que cada persona que veía lo felicitaba por su ayuda en la guerra, le pedían autógrafos o se le acercaban a hablar. Nada de eso le interesaba en estos momentos, intentaba ser cortés al rechazar toda la atención, pero le estaban colmando la paciencia, su mejor amigo podía ser encarcelado injustamente y no lo permitiría. Para su suerte, logró divisar los cabellos plateados de Kakashi doblando en un pasillo, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar hasta él.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Estas muy lastimado aún. —El ninja copia tuvo que prestarle el hombro a su alumno para evitar que vaya a parar directamente al suelo. La fuerza de voluntad de Naruto para estar en pie era por sí misma una hazaña, pero como cualquier humano también tenía limites, y el suyo había sido sobrepasado desde que se levantó de la cama.

—No me importa. Quiero ver a Sasuke. ¿Dónde está? ¿Es cierto que lo quieren encerrar? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo dijo? ¿A quién tengo que golpear para evitar que lo hagan? —gritó todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron buscando que alguna tuviera una respuesta.

—Primero Naruto, cálmate —pidió con paciencia Kakashi sosteniéndolo de los hombros—. Yo ya hablé para que nadie siquiera piense en encarcelarlo y lo de su habitación… te acompaño para que veas como esta. —Ofreció pasando uno de los brazos del rubio por su propio hombro—. Sé que si te trato de devolver a tu cuarto irás, así sea a la fuerza, a buscarlo.

—Jeje gracias ttebayo —contestó el de ojos azules rascándose la cabeza, apenado, mientras le sonreía.

El cuarto que le habían asignado al último de los Uchiha, estaba en la parte más apartada del hospital, todos los pasillos que se dirigían a esa área eran oscuros y fríos. Definitivamente a Naruto no le agradaba esa parte tan carente de alegría o vida, pero si era por ver a su mejor amigo, la soportaría. Nada más entrar, Naruto frunció el ceño, al ver a la de pelo rosa abrazando a un medio inconsciente Sasuke que aún no identificaba donde estaba. (N/A: como cuando despertó del genjutsu de Itachi en el capítulo 98 de Naruto).

—Sakura-chan, ¿cómo esta Sasuke? —la pregunta logró hacer que Haruno se alejara del moreno para contestarle a su compañero de equipo.

—NARUTO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? —le gritó mientras le amenazaba con el puño en alto—. Deberías estar descansando en tu cuarto mientras Hinata te cuida.

—Estoy bien —respondió con simpleza ignorando el grito—. ¿Cómo está el Teme? —le preguntó ignorando todo lo que la de pelo rosa le había dicho.

—Eso es lo que vine a chequear —dijo seria, una recién llegada Tsunade—. Tú deberías estar descansando en tu cuarto y tú —señalando a su alumna—, creo haberte dicho que cuidaras de Naruto mientras se recuperaba. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Bueno es que yo… quise venir a ver como se encontraba Sasuke-kun —respondió apenada por los regaños de su sensei—. Además, Hinata-chan se ofreció a cuidarlo.

—¿Y por eso dejaste a un ninja que no sabe nada de medicina a cargo de un paciente de cuidados intensivos? —le regañó con una mueca que demostraba el reproche por la conducta de la kunoichi—. Creí haberte entrenado mejor como ninja médico.

—Pero yo… —quiso interrumpir Sakura para alegar en su defensa.

—Ve a atender a quienes lo necesitan y esta vez no lo derives a gente que no podrá atender una recaída o cualquier problema de salud que pudiera surgir —ordenó imponente la rubia, haciendo notar que no volvería a pasar por alto una negligencia de ese tipo.

—Enseguida, Tsunade-sama —dijo casi a regañadientes la aludida, molesta porque le hablara como a una principiante y la dejara mal parada precisamente delante de Sasuke.

—Oba-chan, ¿cómo está el teme? —preguntó preocupado Naruto.

—Dobe —le llamó el de ojos negros desde la cama— me siento bien, algo adolorido, pero bien. No necesitas hacer tanto escándalo —dijo con su expresión de indiferencia ante los gritos de su amigo desde que hizo acto de presencia.

—Pero yo tenía que venir a confirmarlo ttebayo. —Comenzó a hablar de nuevo el contenedor del kyubi—. Hinata me dijo que te encarcelarían.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? —le preguntó sin ninguna emoción en la cara—. Qué tú me perdonaras con facilidad no significa que los demás lo harán de la misma forma.

—Pero ya es parte del pasado, no lo volverás a hacer —dijo triste y algo dolido el blondo pensando en que hasta el propio azabache aceptaba tal destino.

—De eso venía a hablarle —interrumpió la Hokage la conversación que sostenían ambos adolescentes—, dada tu participación durante la guerra contra Madara y pese a que odie admitirlo, si no fuese porque resucitaste a Orochimaru, los kages y yo, en estos momentos no estaríamos con vida. Por esa razón el consejo te ha permitido que permanezcas en la aldea, pero estarás bajo la constante vigilancia de un anbu.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VIGILARLO YO? TTEBAYO! —reclamó Uzumaki enojado por no ser participe en algo tan importante.

—Tú eres su amigo y fácilmente cederías a lo que él te pidiera —explicó con seriedad la gondaime—, se necesita a una persona objetiva que nos informe que no es una amenaza.

—Yo podría cuidarlo mejor que cualquier anbu —exclamó refunfuñando por no ser el elegido para vigilar al ojinegro.

—Por ahora ambos permanecerán en el hospital, ya que sus heridas deben curarse bien —dijo la rubia ignorando lo dicho por Uzumaki—. Una vez que tengas el alta comenzará la vigilancia. Naruto regresa a tu cuarto y quédate allí o te ataré a la cama.

—Si quieres que no me escape del hospital déjame en un cuarto junto al Teme —exigió Naruto, quien le sonrió a la rubia de una forma que, prácticamente resultaba en la amenaza, de que escaparía si no le concedía lo pedido.

—Está bien —accedió sabiendo del carácter del aspirante a Hokage—. Los pasaré a ambos a un cuarto común, ya que sus peores heridas han mejorado. —Se resignó con un suspiro Senju a dejarlo hacer lo que quería Uzumaki, si con eso lo tenía tranquilo. Suficiente trabajo tenía como para dejarlo corretear por todos lados como era su costumbre.

En todo lo que llevaba hablando la de ojos color miel, Sasuke no emitió ningún comentario al respecto, ni acerca de lo que decía la líder de la aldea ni de las peticiones de Naruto. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los cambiaran a ambos a un cuarto, sólo prepararon las camas individuales que ocuparía cada uno antes de mandarlos a reposar. Sin embargo, pese a que prometió no escaparse del hospital, Naruto no dejaba de estar inquieto, odiaba estar allí quería salir e ir a comer un rico ramen. ¿Era mucho pedir algo de la comida que tanto le gustaba luego de lo mucho que ayudó en la guerra? Estaba molesto por no poder hacer lo que quería, pero deprimirse no era algo que él acostumbrara a hacer, aprovecharía el tiempo para hablar con Sasuke. No tenían nada mejor que hacer y según Tsunade les esperaba una larga estancia allí, así que mejor aprovechar para ponerse al corriente de la vida que estuvo llevando cada uno.

—Nee… Sasuke teme… mm. —Comenzó a hablar el de cabello rubio.

—Hmn. —Fue el sonido que escapó de los labios del antes vengador como única respuesta al llamado de su amigo.

—Yo pensé que… —comenzó a explicarse el de ojos azules.

—Me sorprende que pienses —interrumpió con burla el de cabellos negros.

—Bastardo no interrumpas —dijo Naruto mientras hacia un gracioso puchero—. Yo quería hablar contigo. —Lo último lo susurró mientras agachaba la mirada con pena por lo absurdo de lo que pedía.

—¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

—De todo —contestó alegre de que no lo rechazara de inmediato.

—Ya te dije que los grandes ninjas se entienden sin la necesidad de palabras —le recordó tranquilamente—. ¿No nos entendemos lo suficiente ya?

—Yo sólo quiero saber más de ti —dijo Naruto tratando de explicarse—. Yo de alguna manera te entiendo, siento tu dolor como mío, pero no es lo mismo a saber las cosas que has visto y vivido. Es como… si lo entendiera, pero al mismo tiempo no… no sé ni que quiero decir ttebayo

—Entiendes las cosas por instinto, Dobe —comentó el azabache sabiendo más o menos que era lo que trataba de expresar su amigo—. Si tuviera mi chakra te mostraría todos mis recuerdos como hizo Itachi conmigo —susurró por lo bajo pensando en la manera más fácil de hacer las cosas y con la que perdería menos tiempo.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —cuestionó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa por lo dicho.

—hmn, —se encogió de hombros Sasuke—. Sería más rápido ¿no? —resolvió con sencillez.

—Sí, pero ahora estaremos un largo tiempo aquí encerrados sin nada que hacer —le recordó Naruto pensando en lo limitados que estarían hasta curarse—. Podemos aprovechar ¿no? Digo en el valle del fin estuviste muy hablador mientras no podíamos movernos.

—hmn no tenemos nada que hacer y seguro me volverás loco por no poder irte —contestó con aburrimiento el portador del sharingan—. ¿Por dónde empezamos entonces?

—Desde el principio ttebayo —exclamó emocionado el rubio—. Me gustaría saber cómo es tener una familia.

—Mi familia no era precisamente un buen ejemplo y lo sabes.

—Aun así, quiero saber, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener una propia.

—ahh —suspiró molesto Uchiha por ver al otro triste al no tener idea de lo que era convivir con gente que compartía lazos sanguíneos—. Entonces a cambio quiero que me cuentes de tu vida también.

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué pides eso? Si puedes averiguarlo aun sin que yo quiera —comentó confundido Naruto por lo impredecible que le resultó aquella petición—. Además, ¿para qué? Si no tengo nada interesante que mostrarte ttebayo.

—Forzarte a mostrarme algo así de personal no sería justo para ti —le aclaró con simpleza—. Y la razón es sencilla, si tú quieres saber de mi vida, yo quiero algo a cambio —explicó con una media sonrisa.

Una afirmación que, en parte era verdad, pero que al mismo tiempo guardaba la curiosidad de saber cómo era en realidad aquel niño rubio que siempre se metía en problemas. Una cosa era mostrarse sonriente todo el tiempo, pero esa era una máscara, tal y como la que él mismo usaba de persona fría e insensible. Si él se quitaba la máscara que el mundo veía de él, lo justo sería que Naruto le devolviera la misma confianza y le dejara ver quien era en realidad. De eso se trataba esto en parte ¿no? De reestablecer aquel lazo que los unía que, pese a los daños que sufrió, los seguía uniendo, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran limar las asperezas ocasionadas por la separación tan prolongada. Volverían a ser los mismos compañeros que confiaban mutuamente cuando compartían misiones en el equipo 7.

Para Naruto era muy grato saber que Sasuke estaba demostrando con acciones que también quería volver a ser aquella persona a la que llamó mejor amigo. Uchiha nunca fue de muchas palabras, pero sus acciones siempre demostraban que tan importante era algo para él, que aceptara su petición de hablar acerca de aquellas cosas que no le contarían a nadie y que, sólo serían de ellos dos lo emocionaba de sobremanera. Después de todo y pese a lo mucho que odiaba que Sai siempre se apoyara en los libros para todo, una cosa que le comentó, si le llegó.

Los mejores amigos son aquellos que se cuentan todo y saben todo el uno del otro, Sai le hizo un montón de preguntas vergonzosas porque decía que quería volverse su mejor amigo, pero él ya tenía a uno y ese siempre seria Sasuke. Empero, tampoco estaba de más poder conocer más a fondo a su amigo, eso le permitiría comprenderlo mejor y ayudarlo si en el futuro lo requería. No dejaría que fuera como antes que, por culpa de no saber ver lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, este término yéndose con Orochimaru. Las cosas serían como siempre debieron ser, o al menos, ese era el deseo del Uzumaki, mas las cosas no serían tan fáciles como él las suponía y por las malas tendría que aprender dicha lección.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2: Empezando de nuevo

CAP 2: EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO

La estancia en el hospital fue más corta de lo esperado para el rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha, ya que, en tan sólo un mes y gracias al chakra del kyubi, estaba como nuevo. Aun con la salud totalmente reestablecida y el profundo odio que le tenía al hospital, Naruto iba desde muy temprano al hospital y no se retiraba hasta las más altas horas de la tarde que se le permitieran quedarse. ¿La razón? Muy simple, su mejor amigo seguía recuperándose, así que el de ojos azules, como fiel amigo que era, lo visitaba todos los días. Y para compensar el hecho de que tan sólo Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan fueran a verlo, él intentaba llenar el vacío que podía formarse en el Uchiha a causa de la soledad.

Al portador del sharingan poco y nada le interesaban los demás, la única presencia que aceptaba era la de Naruto, agradecía su falta de rencor hacia él. El dobe seguía diciéndole mejor amigo y, muy a su pesar, su compañera de cabello rosa seguía actuando como una fangirl y su sensei tenía una especie de trato paternal hacia él. Según Hatake, como mejor amigo de Obito, debía cuidar de él, ya que eran del mismo clan, además de que como dijo en una ocasión ellos eran muy parecidos. Sus textuales palabras fueron que _"eres como el hijo que nunca tuve"_. Podía lidiar con ellos de esa manera, debido a que para él era natural aquella convivencia, la cual lo hacía sentirse nuevamente un gennin compartiendo con su equipo y con eso le bastaba. Él nunca intentó impresionar a nadie, ni ser el centro de atención, no necesitaba hacerlo ahora porque regresó a la aldea, dado que su razón de volver fue el terco Uzumaki.

Un nuevo amanecer daba inicio a las actividades de la aldea, como era la costumbre de todos los días. En el departamento de Naruto, éste, por increíble e inverosímil que resultara, ya estaba fuera de la cama duchado y vestido para salir. Sin perder el hábito alimenticio que siempre lo acompañó, desayunó su tazón de ramen y un vaso de leche. Al terminar su "sagrado" alimento, se miró por un segundo al espejo con una sonrisa, dándose ánimos a sí mismo para iniciar un nuevo día. Salió de su casa, recibiendo los saludos, felicitaciones y agradecimientos de todos los aldeanos, como se había hecho costumbre desde la finalización de la guerra. Uzumaki recibía de buena manera todas aquellas palabras, pero en parte no sólo lo avergonzaban, sino que molestaban un poco, debido a que lo retrasaban de su objetivo.

—Buenos días, Naruto-sama —saludó un vendedor que pasaba por su mismo camino.

—Buenos días ttebayo —respondió al saludo sonriendo algo forzado, rogando porque no sucediese lo mismo de siempre.

—Gracias a que usted terminó la guerra, le estoy sumamente agradecido —afirmó aquel señor sosteniendo el brazo de Naruto—. Cuando gustes puedes venir a mi tienda.

—Gracias, pero yo… —intentó hablar Uzumaki para poder finalizar esa conversación y retomar su camino.

—¡Ohh! Es el héroe de la guerra —exclamó con sorpresa y alegría una señora que pasaba cerca, logrando atraer la atención de más personas que se le acercaron para felicitarlo.

Si bien recibir saludos y sonrisas de gratitud hacia su persona, provocaba en Naruto aquella sensación de aceptación que siempre buscó, también era igualmente cierto que en ocasiones se sentía asfixiado por aquella atención. Con sumo esfuerzo consiguió que aquellas personas dejarán de rodearlo, lo más difícil era hacerlo sin parecer egocéntrico o cruel, para él era complicado rechazarlos con amabilidad por la insistencia de ellos y por la falta de paciencia innata que siempre fue parte de su personalidad. Por el camino que recorría desde hace algún tiempo, se detuvo pensativo mirando las flores que estaban en exhibición en los ventanales de la florería Yamanaka.

"¿ _Debería llevarle flores para desearle que se mejore pronto?_ ". Pensó Uzumaki indeciso de si comprar un arreglo que demostrara sus buenos deseos o no. "¿ _Quedaré como un cursi si lo hago?"_

La rubia de largos cabellos y ojos celestes que siempre atendió el lugar, dejó sus actividades en la tienda, al notar el detenimiento con el que Naruto observaba las flores que se encontraban en el escaparate. La cara de indecisión que mostraba el potador del kyubi, hizo nacer la curiosidad en ella, por lo que decidió intervenir y ayudarlo a decidirse de una buena vez.

—Hola, ¿qué tal Naruto? —saludó alegremente Ino saliendo de la tienda—. ¿Buscas flores para alguien especial?

—¿Ehh? —contestó sin prestar atención a la persona que le hablaba—. Es sólo que hay alguien que quiero que se curé rápido, pero no sé si llevarle flores —explicó dejando notar su problema para decidirse—. Es que digo, me parece algo… ¿raro? Quizás —finalizó su explicación con la duda que lo atormentaba en ese momento.

—Para nada —le contestó confiada la rubia, creyendo que las flores eran para cierta enamorada del rubio—. Las flores son la mejor manera de alegrar a alguien.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó curioso—. Es que yo soy un chico, ¿no es raro que yo las lleve?

—No, ya que expresan lo importante que es esa persona. —Ino pensaba en la chica que siempre observó al Uzumaki o en alguna chica que había conocido en el hospital, por lo cual le parecía absurdo avergonzarse por un detalle que, a las chicas como ella, se les hacía romántico—. Déjame unos minutos y preparo un arreglo para esa persona a la que se las llevaras.

—¿De verdad lo harás? ttebayo —exclamó muy emocionado Naruto—. Gracias, no estaba seguro de si sería o no un buen detalle de mi parte —confesó rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Seguro —contestó sonriente la de ojos celestes mientras preparaba un bello ramo para que su amigo llevara—. Por cierto, deberíamos reunirnos todos y salir a comer juntos.

—Ohh qué buena idea, cuenta conmigo —afirmó feliz el jinchuriki, a la vez que agarraba el ramo de flores y partía directamente al hospital.

Aquel, más que conocido camino, no le llevó casi nada de tiempo recorrerlo, la ansiedad de llegar sin distracciones y aprovechar cada segundo que las horas de visitas le permitieran, lo obligaban a concentrarse únicamente en eso, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que implicara un retraso en su camino. Nada más llegar, se encontró con las enfermeras de siempre que ya conocían la típica rutina del héroe de la guerra: llegar, saludar a todo el personal e ir al cuarto donde se encontraba el traidor y único, ahora si confirmado como único, miembro del clan Uchiha. Un clan que tenía una larga historia de muerte y sangre, cuyo peso de las desgracias ocasionadas por los mismos y sufridas por los demás, eran enfocadas en el superviviente, pues todas las personas se empeñaban en cargar esas culpas en Sasuke.

Los pensamientos que cualquiera pudiera tener acerca del último que portaba el kekkei genkai del sharingan, eran completamente privados, nadie en su sano juicio exteriorizaría su descontento ante alguien que bien podía matarlos a todos en un arrebato. Se limitaban a susurrar por lo bajo o hablar a las espaldas del moreno y del rubio, en el caso de este último mencionado por respeto a su heroísmo durante la guerra. Varios en un principio creyeron que Uzumaki disfrutaría de la gloria, así como Uchiha pagaría sus crímenes, pero nada resultó de acuerdo a lo esperado. El azabache estaba tranquilo y sin ningún cargo, únicamente sería vigilado por un anbu, algo que sonaba más a chiste que otra cosa. La única persona con el poder para detenerlo en caso de que intentara hacer algo, era el portador del nueve colas. Pero éste se mostraba muy feliz de tener cerca a su mejor amigo, así que no se sabía a ciencia cierta, si podrían contar con él.

Ignorante de todos los susurros de las malas lenguas, Naruto siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Sasuke. No se molestó en tocar a la puerta, ya que su costumbre siempre era la misma, así que ingresaba sin anunciarse. Al abrir la puerta, observó que todo estaba tal y como lo encontraba siempre; Uchiha estaba sentado en la cama observando el cielo a través de la ventana, concentrado en algo que él no podía descifrar a simple vista. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los múltiples vendajes que aun cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo. Cada vez que los veía, sentía la culpa de saberse responsable de una buena parte de esas heridas que el otro poseía.

—Deja de mirarme con lástima, sabes que lo odio —dijo con su seriedad típica el moreno.

—Lo siento ttebayo —se disculpó enseguida, sabiendo que la culpa en su rostro sólo causaba daños al orgullo del Uchiha, quien solía confundir su preocupación y culpa con lástima—. Yo sólo me preguntaba que mirabas tanto tiempo.

—El cielo —le contestó con una sinceridad que sólo tendría con Naruto, pero dada su personalidad no era demasiado hablador, aunque sus respuestas siempre fueran honestas también eran igual de cortas—. ¿Venias a ver a alguien más?

—¿Ehh? —se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama a los pies de Sasuke—. ¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Por las flores —dijo haciendo una leve señal con su cabeza, indicando el arreglo que descansaba en la mano del rubio.

—Esto... en realidad… yo… —Los repentinos nervios al saberse descubierto hicieron que el de las marquitas tuviera problemas para poder formular una frase coherente.

Sasuke aguardó en silencio, en espera de una respuesta de parte de su amigo, pero pasados unos momentos de silencio y ver que no obtenía respuesta prefirió hablar—. Si vienes a visitar a alguna novia o algo así, ve. No es tu obligación permanecer durante todo el día aquí conmigo ni venir todos los días a verme. —Resolvió decirle el azabache para quitarle la "obligación" que al parecer Naruto sentía hacia él.

—Sólo venía a verte a ti ttebayo —afirmó mientras desviaba la mirada por la pena que le causaba verse descubierto por el otro.

—¿No me dirás que esas flores son para mí o sí? —dijo en tono de burla, pero viendo como el blondo se sonrojaba y giraba la cara, se dio cuenta que no era broma.

—Gracias, Dobe —contestó quitándole el ramo de las manos como muestra de que aceptaba los sentimientos del único al que consideraba amigo. Si era para él, lo aceptaría de buena gana. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos aspirando el bello aroma que destilaban aquellos pétalos, enfocando sus pensamientos en su mejor amigo.

 _Ahora mismo sólo estás sentado en mi cama mirándome expectante, quizás intentas ver si de verdad me gustaron las flores, no me lo preguntas directamente, sabes que mis respuestas son demasiado directas y temes oír que las desprecio o algo parecido. En estos momentos, me gustaría saber qué es lo que tus ojos ven Naruto, yo aún no encuentro una manera efectiva de sanar tus heridas alas para que vuelvas a volar con libertad, sin tener que preocuparte por mí. Esa responsabilidad que cargas por mí, son un peso que te impedirá perseguir tus sueños, déjame atrás, antes de que termines odiándome por truncar tus oportunidades para lograr tus metas._

 _Tendré que soportar muchas cosas, entre ellas cierta desconfianza ante mi falta de expresividad, por los errores y pecados que he estado cometiendo, pero tratare de compensarte, después de todo el dolor que tú sientes es el que yo siento y viceversa. Quiero remediar los daños que te provoqué, muchas veces pretendí no oír tu voz cuando me suplicabas volver a la aldea contigo y no me importó que mis crueles palabras te lastimaran. Tan sólo quería que te alejaras, tantas veces que intenté decirte adiós, pero nunca lo aceptabas, jamás lo hiciste, siempre creíste en mí. Al parecer sin que lo supieras no te dejabas engañar por mi frialdad, la cual no es más que la simple máscara que siempre usé para aparentar que no tengo sentimientos que me hicieran débil._

 _Es extraño y en cierto modo irreal para mi poder estar a tu lado en esta habitación, aunque odio los hospitales, siento calidez a mi alrededor y un sutil aroma a flor. Aunque este último es obviamente por las flores que me trajiste. Eres la causa de que pese a todo lo que me pueda deparar mi futuro, mi corazón se siente aliviado de tenerte cerca, me hace tener la certeza de que jamás caminare solo. Sin importar las vivencias dolorosas del pasado, ignorando el tipo de ocasión que se nos pueda presentar adelante, luego de todo lo que pasamos, incluso cuando había dolor, lo soportabas, nada nunca parecía lograr hacerte temblar. No me agrada la idea de deberle nada a nadie, así que continuaré a tu lado y cumpliré con tu ambición de que juntos creemos un nuevo mundo, esa será mi forma de devolverte lo que has hecho por mí._

La visita del Uzumaki para acompañar a su mejor amigo, se dio como de costumbre, el rubio le contaba diversas tonterías que lograban la tenue sonrisa de su mejor amigo, quien no reía abiertamente, pero lo escuchaba con atención. Mientras ellos estaban en esa pequeña habitación de hospital totalmente apartados, la joven Yamanaka alentada por la aprobación y posible participación de Naruto en una fiesta para los shinobis de su generación, inició los preparativos para llevarla a cabo. Ino fue a ver cada uno de sus compañeros para invitarlos, hasta que llegó el turno de darle su invitación a Sakura, por lo que se dirigió a buscarla. Al llegar hasta el hogar de su amiga, iniciaron una conversación para ponerse al día.

—Hola, Sakura —saludó la rubia al ver a la otra desde la entrada.

—Hola, Ino —respondió al oír la voz de la rubia, girándose un poco para observarla mejor—. ¿Vienes por algo en especial? Te noto un poco ansiosa. Espera que enseguida bajo —avisó antes de bajar del balcón para hablar mejor.

—Es que este fin de semana nos reuniremos todos los novatos y venía a invitarte —explicó la de ojos celestes dándole un sencillo papel en el que venía anotado el lugar, el día y la hora en que se celebraría aquella pequeña fiesta.

—Una reunión —susurró Sakura pensando en invitar al chico del que estaba enamorada.

—¿Podrás venir? —preguntó Yamanaka al no recibir repuesta a su invitación, dado que la de cabellos rosas aguardó silencio durante unos eternos minutos.

—Por supuesto que asistiré —dijo al salir de su ensimismamiento—. No me la perderé por nada —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra —afirmó con una sonrisa la rubia—. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo trabajando junto a Tsunade-sama y casi no se te puede encontrar —comentó con algo de pesar por el poco tiempo que su amiga tenía disponible.

—Es que debo prepararme muy bien —afirmó con una gran sonrisa la de ojos verdes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la visitante, sin entender a qué hacía alusión con eso de "prepararse".

—Es que Tsunade-sama se retirara pronto de su puesto como Hokage y según me dijo Shizune, al parecer, piensa nombrarme su sucesora —exclamó con orgullo Haruno ante su próximo reconocimiento como el mejor ninja de su generación.

Durante largos minutos ambas estuvieron hablando sobre diversas cosas, algunas de ellas referentes a lo que sucedería en el mundo shinobi ahora que la guerra había finalizado y otras tantas minucias de la vida cotidiana. Haruno no dejaba de pensar en la oportunidad que tenia de acercarse al Uchiha, pero para poder tener alguna oportunidad debía deshacerse de cierta molestia rubia. Para ello debería idear como evitar que su mayor obstáculo la importunara, pensando en la solución a sus problemas respecto a eso, le dijo a Ino que ella personalmente invitaría a una de las novatas. Una vez finalizada su plática con la rubia, Sakura decidió ir a ver a la chica que podría ayudarla, se encaminó directamente a la casa de los Hyuga a buscar a Hinata, ideando como conseguir su ayuda y lograr su propósito de asistir a tal reunión.

 _Naruto siempre se está metiendo en mi camino, se divierte haciéndome enfadar. No entiende nada sobre mí, es sólo una molestia, cuando yo lo único que quiero es gustarle a Sasuke-kun. Él siempre se fija más por Naruto que por cualquier persona que esté cerca, no entiendo por qué ese afán de defenderlo siempre. Cuando iniciamos el equipo 7, lo defendió a él, aun cuando yo no dije nada malo. Es la verdad que Naruto se comportaba como un tonto. ¿A quién le importa Naruto? No debería gastar su tiempo diciendo cosas a su favor._

 _Todo lo que hace es pelearse con Sasuke-kun, bueno él no ha tenido una buena infancia, él no tuvo padres por eso hace lo quiere, si yo me comportara así, mis padres se enfadarían mucho. Él tiene mucha suerte de no tener a sus padres, así nunca se meten en sus asuntos, por eso se puede comportar así. Pero Sasuke-kun ampara a Naruto diciendo que "la tristeza de que te regañen tus padres no se compara a la de no tenerlos". Hasta me dijo "eres una malcriada" (N/A: frases sacadas del cap 3 de manga y anime). Seguramente cree que yo no soy capaz de comprenderlo, pero sí podría, no solamente Naruto puede congeniar con él, yo también soy capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ellos siempre se mantienen juntos sin dejar que nadie se meta en la burbuja personal que siempre crean estando juntos._

 _Esta vez aprovecharé que hay una fiesta en la que todos nos reuniremos, para estar cerca de Sasuke-kun. Debo demostrarle lo lejos que he llegado en este tiempo, pronto seré la Hokage y tendré el poder para mandarlos a todos. Ya no podrá volver a decir que sólo soy una niña malcriada, ya que pronto deberá jurarme lealtad como todos los shinobis de esta aldea. Muero por ver como Naruto ve que su sueño pasa a estar en mis manos, yo puedo hacer un trabajo como Hokage mucho mejor de lo que él sería capaz. Sin embargo, por ahora comenzare con la fiesta, para conseguir que nos quedemos a solas Sasuke-kun y yo, necesito deshacerme de Naruto. Iré a buscar a Hinata para que me ayude con eso, ella servirá como distracción para que logré mi propósito._

Haruno no tardó en dar con la ubicación de la de ojos perla, quien se hallaba en su casa, sentada tejiendo, sabía que la chica Hyuga no se fiaba de ella por ser "su rival de amor", mas para los planes que la de cabello rosa tenía, debía conseguir que colaborará con ella. Sakura no consideraba que fuera su culpa que Naruto estuviera enamorado de ella, pero haría todo lo posible porque se fije en Hinata y dejara de entrometerse entre ella y Sasuke. Esperaba que el amor que la mayor de las Hyuga decía tener por Naruto fuese suficiente incentivo para aceptar que colaboraran juntas.

—Hola, Hinata —saludó Haruno sonriendo "amablemente".

—Hola, Sakura-chan —respondió la de ojos perlados, sonriendo de manera falsa, pero que era creíble para ocultar lo que sentía al mirar a su "competencia".

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar la recién llegada—. Pronto habrá una fiesta para todos los novatos y venía a invitarte

—¿Naruto-kun irá? —preguntó interesada y con un sonrojo en la cara.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró muy entusiasmada la de ojos verdes.

—¿Sabes si tiene acompañante? —continúo interrogando, pensando en que esa sería su oportunidad de acercarse a el rubio.

—No creo —contestó pensando en que Naruto aún no la había intentado invitar y en caso de hacerlo, simplemente lo rechazaría y asunto arreglado.

—Seguro te invitará a ti —habló la morena mirándola fijamente.

—Yo pensaba llevar a Sasuke-kun para estar los dos a solas, pero el tonto de Naruto insistirá de nuevo en venir con nosotros. Mira, sino tiene pareja no nos dejara solos a Sasuke-kun y a mí —explicó ella sonriente mientras pensaba: " _Hinata es mi única protección anti-pesados, así si Naruto intenta acercarse a mí podré usar a Hinata de escudo_ " (N/A: referencia al cap 306 de relleno de Naruto shippuden).

—Iré sin duda —aseguró confiada en que ese sería el día en que obtendría la atención del chico que amaba.

—Cuento contigo —dijo Sakura despidiéndose con una alegre sonrisa por conseguir su cometido.

Salió de la casa de los Hyuga para regresar a la suya y poder preparar todo para la celebración, si quería conseguir que el último Uchiha la mirará, debía verse lo más atractiva posible. En el camino a su vivienda se encontró con un visitante, cuya presencia alegró a Sakura, al ser una persona que ella estuvo frecuentando desde que la guerra había finalizado.

Ambas kunoichis tenían un único objetivo al asistir a la fiesta y ese era estar a solas con el chico que amaban, pero para ello, ambas tendrían que trabajar juntas si querían evitar que se entrometieran en su camino. Las dos por su cuenta se pusieron a pensar en cómo se arreglarían para conseguir que el chico de sus sueños se fijara en ellas. Buscaron las mejores ropas que tenían y algunos accesorios que las hicieran destacar para poder captar la atención de los indiferentes shinobis en los que habían posado sus ojos.

El día de la reunión finalmente había llegado, sin ningún suceso en aquellos días que se valiera la pena relatar, todos estaban entusiasmados por la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en el Ichiraku. Todos se presentaron listos para celebrar luego de tanta angustia sufrida durante la larga guerra. El único invitado que aún no llegaba era Naruto, a quien todos deseaban agasajar por todo lo que había hecho y las vidas que se salvaron gracias a su chakra y actitud protectora. Tiempo después de que todos comenzaran a comer, ya cansados de la espera, Uzumaki ingresó por la puerta, pero no venía solo. A su lado, se encontraba el principal foco de atención negativa por las secuelas de la guerra, Uchiha Sasuke, quien venía acompañando al rubio.

—Hola a todos —saludó alegremente el rubio nada más entrar—. Perdón por el retraso, pero es que la oba-chan no me dejaba sacar al Teme del hospital ttebayo. —Se quejó con un puchero al recordar todas las contras que le hizo la Hokage, las cuales fueron vencidas por la terquedad del blondo.

Las miradas de los ninjas de la generación del Uzumaki se centraron en el "traidor" que venía a su fiesta de celebración por la victoria durante la guerra. El azabache los miraba con indiferencia, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, sólo permaneció en silencio observando a la nada, ya que si fuera por él hubiera preferido irse a su casa, si no fuese porque estaba en ruinas. Detestaba estar encerrado en el hospital, pero también le disgustaban los lugares con muchas personas, tal vez un lugar a la intemperie habría sido mejor para él. Entre una y otra opción no sabía cuál era peor, pero estando cansado del hospital, prefería aguantar esa ridícula reunión a la que su mejor amigo se negaba a ir sin él.

Cuando las personas odian a alguien y no reconocen la existencia de otra, sus ojos cuando miran a esa persona, son aterradoramente fríos, (N/A: frase del tercer Hokage en el cap 2 del manga y anime de Naruto) esa era la manera en que todos miraban al último de los Uchiha, haciendo que el rubio reviviera nuevamente lo que vivía constantemente de niño. Pese a que las miradas fueran hacia su mejor amigo, él las sentía como propias, el dolor que debía sentir Sasuke por esa frialdad terminaba hiriendo indirectamente al rubio. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba decidido a limpiar el odio que le tenían a su mejor amigo, así que se decidió a aguantarlo por ambos. Sasuke ya no deseaba destruir nada, así que nadie tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, tal y como le dijo a Hinata en el hospital, nadie de la aldea fue lastimado por el Teme. El odio por pecados pasados del clan Uchiha no deberían caer sobre el azabache.

—¡Hola, Naruto! —saludó alegremente su compañero Inuzuka, acercándose para abrazarlo por el cuello y arrastrarlo al centro de la celebración para que todos lo saludarán y de manera discreta, alejarlo del Uchiha, quien no se molestó en seguir el camino del de ojos azules.

—Hola, Kiba, hola chicos —respondió al saludo con la misma emoción, dejándose arrastrar, sin notar que su mejor amigo se quedaba atrás.

—Oh ¿Cómo se encuentra el gran héroe de la guerra? —preguntó el chico perro con tono de diversión.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Naruto en tono que advertía que prefería que no le dijesen así—. Me harán avergonzar ttebayo —dijo el rubio apenado rascándose la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por recibir tanta atención.

El de los cabellos azabaches se distanció lo suficiente como para no estorbar en la horda de halagos que eran otorgados a su amigo. Él era quien no encajaba en ese cuadro, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, los que pelearon junto al Uzumaki, lo rodeaban llenándolo de agradecimientos y elogios. Los ojos negros de Sasuke miraban la escena sin mucho interés, algunas de esas personas que hablaban con el rubio eran las mismas que alguna vez lo menospreciaron y odiaron. Uchiha se preguntaba si se recordarían mutuamente, ¿Naruto sabía que esos eran los mismos niños que hace ya varios años, se burlaban de él y lo golpeaban? ¿Esas personas no sentían algo de vergüenza como para acercarse, así como si nada hubiera sucedido?

Harto de todo el escándalo que estaban montando los presentes y aprovechando el hecho de que era rotundamente ignorado, a excepción de Sakura que intentaba captar su atención a cada rato, y que en todas esas oportunidades fue rechazada por él. Sasuke de manera casi perfectamente desapercibida, salió del lugar y se alejó de todos. Ni siquiera Naruto fue capaz de notar su repentina ausencia al estar muy ocupado saludando a los fanáticos que venían a pedirle un autógrafo, que se tomaran una foto con ellos, entre otras cosas. Uchiha no deseaba interrumpir la alegría de la que gozaba su amigo, siendo el centro de atención como siempre deseo, así que camino un largo trayecto en la oscuridad de la noche. Fue hasta una parte profunda del bosque, en el cual se quedó sentado en la orilla de un hermoso lago, el arrullo silencioso del bosque era lo que necesitaba como compañía. El silencio de la noche era más que acogedor para él, sin embargo, si hubo alguien que notó su ausencia y que lo siguió hasta donde él se encontraba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó el moreno aun de espaldas al otro, no requería voltearse para notar que había alguien más cerca de su ubicación.

—Venía a ver cómo te encuentras —respondió Gaara saliendo de atrás de un árbol.

—¿Por qué habría de interesarte? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada en signo de escepticismo.

—¿Te molesta si me siento? —interrogó el pelirrojo acercándose sin ningún tipo de expresividad en el rostro.

—Me da igual —contestó Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros mientras el de ojos aguamarina tomaba lugar a su lado. El azabache no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar algún tipo de conversación por lo que permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras el otro observaba la nada.

—Pánico, tristeza y felicidad son cosas que pueden compartirse con otros. Cuando luché con Naruto me sentía como si me hubiera enseñado algo muy importante —habló el Kazekage rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos—. Él sufrió la misma soledad y dolor que yo, él me enseñó que cada uno puede cambiar el rumbo que toma su vida (N/A: cap 249 del manga).

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —preguntó el de ojos negro algo confundido por la explicación, innecesaria a su parecer.

—Porque desde siempre supe que la única persona capaz de rescatarte de tu oscuridad era Naruto —afirmó el Sabaku mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te preocupa que lo traicione nuevamente? —cuestionó Sasuke frunciendo un poco el ceño, ante lo que él creía era, una declaración indirecta de que era una amenaza.

—Me preocupa que no puedas adaptarte a tu propia aldea. —El tono de voz a la defensiva que usó Uchiha hizo que Gaara fuese un poco más explícito con sus pensamientos—. Yo creo que has dado el primer paso para cambiar tu rumbo a mejor, pero a juzgar lo que vi en la reunión, no te aceptaran tan fácilmente como Naruto.

—No me importa ser aceptado o caerles bien —dijo el moreno sin interés por lo que las personas pensarán de él—. Yo sólo puedo confiar en Naruto —declaró convencido de que él era la única persona que jamás podría traicionarlo.

—Si hay una persona en la que tengo plena confianza es en Naruto, pero he aprendido a confiar también en otras personas —afirmó el pelirrojo entendiendo lo difícil que era la situación de su acompañante.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

El de cabellos brunos estaba cansándose de tanta explicación y cosas que, para él, no tenían ningún sentido, prefería que el pelirrojo fuese claro y dijera las cosas de frente.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, —expresó Gaara mirándolo sin ninguna pizca de odio o resentimiento por peleas pasadas—. No tengo derecho a juzgarte por intentar matar a Naruto ni por traicionar a tu aldea, cuando yo mismo me he equivocado en el pasado. Tsuna traicionó a Konoha y yo mismo traté de matarte a ti y a tus compañeros. —Rememoró con una mezcla de pesar por lo sucedido y agradecimiento por permitirle redimirse.

—Eso ya es parte del pasado, no me importa lo que sucedió en aquel entonces —afirmó restándole importancia a un suceso tan lejano.

—Entonces a mí tampoco tiene porque importarme tus errores, eres muy especial para Naruto, así que quisiera llevarme bien contigo también.

—Creo que cometes un error al confiar en mí.

—Lo mismo creía de mí mismo. —Recordó cuando en sus primeros tiempos luego de la batalla contra el rubio dudaba de si merecía ser perdonado—. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no podría confiar en nadie y que nadie lo haría en mí. Yo depositaré mi confianza en ti, será cosa tuya demostrarme si me equivoco o no al hacerlo. —Finalizó con una mueca prácticamente imperceptible que fungía como sonrisa.

—Ni creas que por todo tu sermoncito confiaré en ti —aclaró de manera directa Uchiha—. Te llevará mucho tiempo que te llegué a considerar un amigo o alguien de fiar.

—Eres muy directo —dijo serio el pelirrojo—. Me agrada, no le das rodeos a lo que piensas o sientes, eso es muy honesto de tu parte.

—Odio las mentiras.

—Por lo de tu hermano —declaró de inmediato al ver algo de tristeza cubriendo aquellos ojos negros—. Lo sé, me sucedió igual luego de saber lo de mi tío Yashamaru.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó con un mínimo atisbo de curiosidad el azabache, si el Kazekage estaba al tanto de lo relacionado con su hermano, quería estar en igualdad de condiciones. Dado que ni siquiera sabía cómo es que Gaara consiguió enterarse de la verdad sobre Itachi.

Apartados de las ruidosas personas que celebraban en la fiesta que tenía como protagonista al Uzumaki, Gaara comenzó a abrir su corazón ante Uchiha, después de todo, la mejor manera de ganarse la confianza de alguien es demostrando que estás dispuesto a confiar en ella. El pelirrojo sabía del fuerte lazo entre el Naruto y el azabache, no era buena idea interponerse entre ellos. Era perfectamente consciente que, si el rubio debía decidirse por alguien, siempre sería Sasuke, sin importar cual fuese la otra opción. Crear lazos se sentía bien, y el Kazekage sabía que compartía ciertas similitudes con ambos, tanto con Sasuke como con Naruto tenía pasados y sentimientos similares, así que tenía fe en poder entablar una buena amistad con el moreno.

La soledad y el marginamiento fueron las razones de que él mismo se volviera un asesino serial que gustaba de causar daño, si Uchiha había regresado de aquel camino de dolor y destrucción que había elegido en el pasado, ayudaría a que su vida fuera lo más amena posible. Alguien que sólo conoce el dolor y la traición, lo que requiere es alguien en quien poder confiar y Gaara quería ser una de esas personas para Sasuke. Sentía que era una buena manera de devolver indirectamente el favor que Naruto le hizo en el pasado. Se daría la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke, para que el rubio le tuviera tal aprecio, seguramente era porque en el fondo era una buena persona. Se notaba que era tan reservado como él mismo, así que en ese aspecto entendía que no fuese una persona sociable.

La comprensión mutua de los corazones de las personas es un asunto delicado, no se logra con facilidad, se construye con tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al poner ese empeño es lo que hace que esos lazos sean fuertes y duraderos. El Kazekage había aprendido la importante lección de vida de no rendirse e intentar comprender a los demás, tendería su mano al Uchiha y sería alguien con quien contar. El futuro era complicado e impredecible, pero esperaba que no hubiera nuevos conflictos como sucedió anteriormente. Es una pena que la paz… sea sólo una ilusión momentánea.

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. Capitulo 3: criminal

CAP 3: CRIMINAL

Uzumaki se había molestado un poco, al haberse dado cuenta tan tarde que su mejor amigo no se encontraba entre las personas de la fiesta, todo por culpa de Hinata, quien no dejó de atosigarlo junto a otros de sus compañeros durante toda la velada. Aunque muchos dijeran que ella no era pesada y sólo se mostraba afectuosa, no dejaba de vigilarlo con la mirada desde cierta distancia y eso, era algo que lo ponía ciertamente nervioso. Preguntó a varios invitados hasta dar con Temari y Kankuro, quienes habían sido invitados también, dado que Ino quería hacer de Cúpido y acercar de manera discreta a su compañero de equipo Shikamaru y la chica de la arena. Los hermanos de Gaara, estaban iguales que el rubio que les preguntó por la ubicación de Sasuke, dado que ambos buscaban el lugar donde se había metido el de cabellos rojos.

Los tres decidieron separarse para localizarlos y en caso de que uno de ellos viera a alguno de los dos desaparecidos, avisaría a los otros. Buscaron por un buen rato, en todo el local no había ningún rastro de los que ellos buscaban, se les ocurrió que quizás solo salieron a tomar aire. Así que intentaron encontrarlos en las cercanías del Ichiraku. Mas el resultado fue el mismo, mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo y ellos aún no sabían del paradero de los otros. Cansado de la espera, el rubio se decidió a buscar el chakra de Sasuke para saber dónde se había metido todo este tiempo. Al hacerlo se sorprendió de sentir que Uchiha estaba regresando al Ichiraku, aunque no venía solo, otro chakra lo acompañaba de cerca. El otro desaparecido estaba volviendo al lado del portador del sharingan, lo cual lo hacía cuestionarse: ¿Qué hicieron esos dos a solas? Buscando respuesta a aquella pregunta, Naruto decidió acercarse y cuestionarles directamente.

—¿Dónde estuvieron? Pensamos que habían desaparecido ttebayo —reclamó con un puchero el de la cabellera rubia.

—Por ahí —respondió con simpleza Sasuke.

—¿Nos buscabas para algo? —esta vez fue Gaara quien hizo una pregunta, ésta era dirigida a Naruto, quien se veía un tanto nervioso por la corta ausencia de ellos.

—No, es sólo que como nadie sabía nada de ustedes —contestó desviando la mirada azulada, al sentirse avergonzado por lo exagerado que se veía su manera de actuar.

—Entonces no importa. —Se alzó de hombros Sasuke sin darle importancia—. ¿Ya terminó la fiesta o lo que sea? —cuestionó al notar que muchas de las personas que asistieron ya se habían marchado.

—Al parecer estuvimos alejados más tiempo del que creí —comentó Sabaku, observando el lugar.

—Sí, y se lo perdieron ttebayo —dijo con algo de molestia el rubio, aquella era una oportunidad de fraternizar un poco con los demás habitantes y ninjas de Konoha y Sasuke se le desaparecía de la nada.

—Yo no siento que me haya perdido de nada —contestó indiferente el de cabello negro.

—Me la he pasado bien en compañía de Sasuke —afirmó con seriedad el pelirrojo—. Fue mejor pasar tiempo a tu lado que en esta celebración tan ruidosa para mi gusto.

—Debieron quedarse aquí. —Siguió refunfuñando con un puchero Uzumaki—. ¿Qué tanto hacían ustedes dos solos? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Nada importante —respondió el de ojos negros.

—Sólo nos divertíamos a nuestra propia manera —aportó el Kazekage.

—No quiero imaginar la clase que diversión que ustedes buscaron ttebayo —comentó nervioso el jinchuriki, sabiendo de aquel lado un tanto sádico que poseían ambas personas delante suyo.

—Si no hay nada más que hacer aquí, me debo retirar para atender mis deberes en Tsuna. —Soltó de manera inexpresiva el de cabellos rojos—. Así que, me retiro. —Fue todo lo que dijo como corta despedida antes de marcharse del lugar junto a sus hermanos, quienes estaban regresando al Ichiraku.

—Adiós, Gaara —despidió Uchiha de manera seca.

—Visítanos pronto ttebayo. —Fue la despedida del de ojos azules, quien alzó la mano en señal de despedida y la agitaba mientras le sonreía a su amigo de la aldea de la arena.

—Me voy —dijo con simpleza Sasuke dándose la vuelta para irse del Ichiraku, mas fue detenido por su amigo rubio.

—¿Adónde irás?

El aspirante a Hokage sabía que el otro no tenía su antiguo departamento de cuando era gennin ni mucho menos se conservaban las casa de los ya difuntos Uchiha.

—No sé —fue la escueta respuesta—. Veré como me las arreglo.

—Puedes quedarte en mi departamento conmigo, si quieres —ofreció esperando que el otro aceptará.

—De acuerdo —accedió sin mucha ceremonia el de cabello oscuro.

Desde el punto de vista del ex vengador no tenía sentido hacerse el orgulloso en estos momentos, dado que no había lugar al que pudiera ir. No tenía pertenencias propias, ya que cualquier cosa que hubiera sobrevivido de su antigua vivienda, a estas alturas no serviría de nada. Al no poseer una casa propia, debido a que todo lo perteneciente al clan Uchiha se había destruido y por obvias razones, nadie lo reconstruyo, no tenía a donde habitar. Al de las marquitas, no le importaron las razones para que, el enorme y tan conocido, orgullo de su amigo no estuviera siendo un impedimento como esperaba. Por lo cual, ambos, sin hacer mucha ceremonia fueron al departamento de Naruto para dormir.

Al día siguiente, debido a que había sido dado de alta del hospital para concurrir a aquella fiesta, la cual no resultó tan terrible como Sasuke imaginó, éste último fue considerado que ya estaba en condiciones de comenzar a ser evaluado por el anbu correspondiente. No había tenido otra opción, por lo que tuvo que aceptar las condiciones para permanecer en Konoha, una de las cuales, incluía que debía ser vigilado por un anbu por determinado tiempo. Por lo tanto, la vigilancia inició de inmediato, una que realmente a Sasuke le daba igual, siempre y cuando la persona que tuviera que hacer ese trabajo no se metiera en su camino.

La persona que fue asignada por la Hokage, fue alguien a su criterio ideal para esa tarea, alguien que no se dejaría llevar por sentimentalismos, es decir, Sai. Quien al no poseer emociones tan vivaces como los demás (dada su formación como anbu de raíz) era muy imparcial y objetivo a la hora de juzgar. Estaba completamente calificado para observar las acciones del último de los Uchiha y determinar si era o no de confianza.

Cuando el ex anbu de raíz se presentó en la residencia de Naruto buscando a Sasuke, éste se vio en la obligación de mudarse con Sai, por diversas razones, entre ellas la vigilancia que debía ejercer con él y la más importante: no tenía un lugar donde quedarse. Siendo consciente de la situación de Uchiha el azabache de la falsa sonrisa ofreció gustosamente su propia casa. El sobreviviente del clan Uchiha no puso objeción a la convivencia forzada que tendría con aquella persona tan parecida a él. Por el momento, el anbu se ofreció incluso a prestarle ropa temporalmente, la cual de mala gana Uchiha tuvo que aceptar, ya cuándo comenzará a ejercer como shinobi se compraría ropa propia.

La mudanza a la residencia de su vigilante se hizo sin mayores problemas ni nada que valiese la pena destacar. Quizás sólo se podría hacer mención del desacuerdo de Naruto por tener a su mejor amigo lejos, aun si sólo fuese una separación tan corta, ya que ambos seguían estando en la misma aldea. Aquel tiempo compartiendo habitación en el hospital y la noche anterior durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, era algo que extrañaría Uzumaki, pero se recordaba a si mismo que era necesario para que Sasuke fuera librado de la vigilancia. Para Uchiha no era nada importante el lugar en el que estaría, tener que "convivir" con el otro, sólo significaba compartir la casa. Sin embargo, para el otro moreno las cosas eran diferentes. Aun recordaba cómo mientras Konoha era reconstruida luego del ataque Pain, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar acerca de sus lazos con el equipo 7 y recordar su primera misión con ellos. _(N/A: En el capítulo 37 de Naruto Shippuden)._

 _Sai se encontraba dibujando tranquilamente en un lugar apartado, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían libre antes de ponerse en marcha para cumplir con el objetivo de traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha. Cuando repentinamente Sakura se le acercó observando lo que dibujaba._

— _O_ _oh así que dibujas_ _—_ _dijo ella en un tono suave que no demostraba ánimos de continuar la pelea que tuvieron anteriormente por causa del Uchiha_ _—. P_ _ensé que estabas dibujando un paisaje. Pero es un abstracto. ¿Cierto? ¡Bueno! ¿Ya le encontraste un nombre?_

— _B_ _ueno…_ _—_ _comenzó a hablar el anbu sin saber muy bien que debía contestarle._

— _¿Todavía no decidiste uno?_ _—_ _preguntó la kunoichi._

— _N_ _o lo sé. Para ser sincero jamás he podido darles un nombre a las pinturas, incluso queriéndoles poner uno. No me viene nada a la mente. No siento nada_ _—_ _explicó de manera puntualizada sin demostrar ningún atisbo de emociones, sólo tenía una sonrisa llena de falsedad._

— _T_ _us pinturas no tienen nada de especial_ _—_ _dijo Naruto acercándose hasta donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros de equipo._

— _E_ _stás en lo cierto_ _—_ _respondió manteniendo la misma expresión en su rostro_ _—._ _Justo igual que tu pene._

— _V_ _oy a ser honesto contigo_ _—_ _comenzó a hablar Uzumaki mirando molesto a Sai_ _—._ _No me caes bien. Si te ves envuelto en algún problema siempre sueltas esa falsa sonrisa. Pelearé contra ti cuando sea y donde sea_

— _N_ _o tengo ningún problema contigo_ _—_ _afirmó sin ningún tipo de reacción ante las palabras del blondo_ _—._ _No me importas en absoluto._

 _Los roces entre miembros del mismo equipo, eran evidentes, así como el fracaso de esa misión en la que los miembros no compartían el mismo objetivo. La misión secreta del anbu era algo que lo llevó a tener que decidir entre su deber como shinobi y los sentimientos de amistad que comenzó a descubrir junto a Naruto._

Ya no era el mismo que en aquel entonces, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos y los lazos de las personas, por lo tanto, aprovecharía esta misión que le otorgaron para poder entablar algún tipo de comunicación con el otro azabache. De la manera normal jamás tendría oportunidad de iniciar algún tipo de contacto, ya que lo más probable es que terminara sucediendo lo mismo que en su primer encuentro, obteniendo resultados nulos y al Uchiha alejándose de él.

(N/A: capítulo 238 de Naruto Shippuden en el cual también recuerda escenas del capítulo 37)

 _El vínculo que une a Naruto y a Sasuke… tal vez nunca haya experimentado algo tan fuerte como lo que ellos tienen, siento que debiese hacer algo como miembro del equipo Kakashi, pero no encuentro exactamente que es ese algo. Pero creo que he hecho las cosas más dolorosas para Naruto y Sakura. Si yo hubiese sido un mejor amigo… ¿Lo hubiera manejado todo diferente en aquel entonces? Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, siento que esos tres comparten un lazo tan fuerte que a nadie le será posible romperlo. Y algún día también lo tendré. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por obtener un lazo que me una a ellos de la misma manera en que tienen sus sentimientos tan arraigados._

 _En aquellas ruinas de una desafortunada casa que, sufrió destrozos debido al ataque de Pain, alguna vez dibuje a Sasuke en medio de Sakura y Naruto dándoles la mano a cada uno y yo dándosela a Naruto, una muestra de mi deseo de que todos seamos amigos. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de formar un lazo con él, poder tenerlo y ser parte genuinamente del equipo de Kakashi. Aquel dibujo representa mi deseo por ser alguien especial para ellos y que ellos lo sean para mí también. Ya les tengo aprecio a Sakura y Naruto, pero debo encontrar algo que me una a Sasuke. Quiero que esa sensación de malestar y ardor que siento en el estómago cada vez que pienso en los desplantes que Sasuke-kun les dio a ellos, desaparezcan y sean reemplazados por la sensación de calidez que tengo con Naruto_ _-kun_ _._

Cuando ambos azabaches llegaron hasta la residencia del anbu, el vigilante tenía problemas pensando en la manera en la que debería iniciar una conversación con el otro moreno. Hizo memoria acerca de los libros que leyó hasta la fecha y recordó uno en especial que le fue de algo de ayuda cuando se empezó a interesar por ser un verdadero compañero.

" **La mejor forma de relacionarse con las personas es acercarte lo más posible a ellos y abrirles tu corazón. Por ejemplo, dejar de hablarles con respeto eliminando el -kun o -san. Con eso eres cortés, reservado y no eres mal visto. Un buen inicio seria llamarlos por su nombre o incluso apodo. Haciendo eso, te volverás especial para ellos y reforzarás tus amistades con ellos"** decía el libro. Aunque intentó pensar en algún apodo, no se le ocurría ninguno, según recordaba, Naruto y Sakura le sugirieron usar alguna característica relacionada a la persona o su físico. (N/A: CAP 54 de Naruto shippuden). " _Ya lo tengo_. Pensó el anbu ante su "revelación" acerca de cómo hablarle al otro.

—Uchiha-bastardo —dijo con una sonrisa falsa típica de él.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, copia de segunda? —exclamó molesto el aludido.

—Es que pensé que ese sería un buen apodo para ti —comentó con aquella sonrisa de siempre—. También pensé en otros como cacatúa malhumorada.

—Tks no fastidies. —Fue la respuesta de Sasuke ante la idiotez del anbu. Si no lo mandaba de nuevo a un genjutsu era porque era quien debía vigilarlo.

—¿Puedo iniciar una conversación contigo?

—Piérdete —contestó el portador del sharingan, quien no mostró expresión alguna al decirlo. Mientras caminaba por aquella residencia buscando el lugar que le correspondería ocupar.

—Espera quiero hablar —pidió el otro azabache intentando en vano detenerlo.

—Y yo quiero tomar un baño —respondió de manera fría intentando que el otro se alejará de él—. Al menos déjame hacer eso.

—De acuerdo —accedió rendido el vigilante.

Unos minutos pasaron para que el portador del sharingan estuviera en el pequeño, pero cómodo baño preparándose para ducharse. Aprovecharía que disponía de un cambio de ropa, cedido por ese anbu, para asearse como debía. Ya se había quitado la ropa que llevaba y al fin podría entrar en el agua caliente para relajar sus músculos tensos por tener que pensar en convivir con Sai. Era incluso más irritante que el Dobe, pero tendría que soportarlo si deseaba seguir permaneciendo en libertad. Su impertinencia al hablar, junto a esa sonrisa falsa, provocaban que Uchiha se sacará de sus casillas con increíble velocidad. Se acercó hasta donde estaba la bañera, pero antes de lograr ingresar en ella, la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a Sai con su infaltable sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido ante la interrupción.

—Venía a tallarte la espalda.

—No hace falta —rechazó de inmediato la propuesta conteniéndose de no atacarlo con un chidori por ser tan molesto—. Lárgate.

—Pero según Naruto en las aguas termales es un buen lugar para fraternizar.

—No quiero fraternizar contigo.

—Pero si lo harías con Naruto-kun.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Vamos no seas así. —Insistía el anbu acercándose al otro de tal manera que se asemejaba a un pervertido de alguna película porno, dado que esa sonrisa no ayudaba a que se viera como algo normal.

—Aléjate de mí —demandó de inmediato Uchiha.

—Ya verás cómo nos empezamos a llevar bien. —Continúo diciendo a medida que se acercaba.

—Sal del baño —ordenó con voz autoritaria esperando que el anbu obedeciera.

—No quiero. —Fue la única respuesta que dio antes de invadir el espacio personal del otro.

Mientras aquella discusión se llevaba a cabo, cierto rubio muy hiperactivo estaba dando vueltas en círculos frente a la residencia de su compañero de sonrisa falsa. Se debatía entre entrar o no, generalmente saltaría al interior de la casa, pero sentía que estaba invadiendo el espacio de Sai. No estaba actuando como siempre y eso lo hacía molestarse consigo mismo por no entender a que se debía su incomodidad de entrar allí. Quizás la razón era que su mejor amigo estaba en la casa y podría resultarle atosigante su compañía. Suficiente que lo tuvo que aguantar en el hospital, no quería ser un fastidio para el otro, pero quería estar con Sasuke todo el tiempo posible y poder recuperar algo del perdido durante los largos años de separación. Su debate interno llegó a su fin al oír un grito del interior de la casa.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! —esa era la inconfundible voz del Uchiha.

Así que el de ojos azules se metió de inmediato a la residencia preocupado por la razón de aquel grito. Se quería abofetear a sí mismo por tal descuido, bien sabía que el anbu era sumamente irritante, él mismo quiso matarlo cuando acababa de conocerlo. Alguien del temperamento de Sasuke evidentemente lo haría sin ningún reparo. Recorrió la casa con cierta rapidez, el sonido de objetos cayendo le dio la clave de donde hallar a sus objetivos.

—TEME NO MATES A SAI Él es… —la frase que comenzó a gritos perdió completamente la fuerza con las que se decían al ver la escena delante suyo— UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO.

—Naruto-kun no es de buena educación entrar a la casa de alguien sin anunciar —respondió con una sonrisa el anbu estando con poca ropa sobre Sasuke quien se hallaba completamente desnudo debajo de Sai y forcejeaba por quitárselo de encima.

—Quítate de encima mío de una buena vez —exigió mirándolo con el sharingan activado y de milagro sin lanzar un genjutsu.

—No hasta que lo hagamos —dijo insistente el ex subordinado de Danzou.

Aquella frase sonó de una manera tan fácilmente mal interpretable que Uzumaki no dudó ni un sólo segundo en meterse a tomar acción. A pasos agigantados se acercó hasta donde los azabaches peleaban y tomando con fuerza el cuello de Sai lo separó de inmediato de su amigo.

—¡NO LE TOCARÁS NADA, PERVERTIDO TTEBAYO! —declaró muy molesto el blondo.

—Pero si sólo estaba por tocarlo un poco —contestó Sai sin entender la razón del enojo de su amigo.

—Ambos salgan de aquí —ordenó el ex vengador mirándolos a ambos con ganas de asesinarlos por ser tan fastidiosos—. Quiero bañarme en paz.

—Ohh si… bueno… yo esto… —tartamudeó con nerviosismo el de los ojos azules.

— **A** **hora** **—** demandó con enojo Uchiha.

—Pero aún no lo hemos hecho —reclamó el azabache a cargo de la vigilancia.

—Tú vienes conmigo Sai —afirmó de inmediato Naruto jalando de su brazo para sacarlo del cuarto de baño—. Te tendré vigilado para que no intentes nada raro ttebayo.

—¿Raro? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cuáles son las cosas que se consideran raras? —preguntó atropelladamente el ex anbu de raíz mientras salía del cuarto de baño siendo arrastrado por Uzumaki.

—Tú tienes esa obsesión con mirar… —se sonrojo un poco por lo que iba a decir—. Cierta parte de los hombres —dijo desviando la mirada por hablar de algo así de vergonzoso.

—¿Te refieres a los penes? —habló el de cabello negro cuando el rubio lo llevó hasta la sala.

—No lo digas y tampoco trates de mirar el de Sasuke ni comentar nada de su tamaño —advirtió Naruto para evitar que Sai fuera asesinado por no medir sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó curioso sin prestar atención al intento de Naruto de prevenirlo.

—Porque él podría sentirse avergonzado o incómodo con eso —contestó no muy seguro de sus palabras. Su mejor amigo era muy poco expresivo, pero hasta él debía avergonzarse con esas cosas ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó nuevamente Sai, ladeando la cabeza con confusión—. Si lo tiene de un buen tamaño y su físico no está nada mal.

—¡SAI! —gritó escandalizado por la soltura con la que el otro hablaba.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo lo que veo. —La sonrisa del pálido chico incomodaba al de ojos claros—. ¿Crees que me deje dibujarlo sin ropa? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¡NO LO DIBUJARAS ASÍ! —negó el rubio, molesto de que el anbu tuviera esa idea tan… pervertida, a su parecer.

—Eso se lo tengo que preguntar a él.

—Te lo estoy diciendo yo ttebayo —afirmó con voz seria.

—No me importa.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? —Uzumaki preguntó rechinando los dientes, molesto de la actitud de Sai.

—Para ver como reaccionabas —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Eres un hijo de… —el insulto que estuvo a punto de soltar el rubio se vio interrumpido por una tercera voz.

—Ya para de gritar, Dobe. —se escuchó la voz del Uchiha acercándose hasta ellos.

—Pero es que Sai quería… —la frase quedó inconclusa al ver como el azabache venía sólo con una toalla envolviendo su cintura y otra en su cuello—. TEME ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ASI?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó indiferente sin entender la reacción de su amigo.

—Muestras demasiado ttebayo —reclamó el rubio enojado, no porque le incomodará verlo así, sino que la razón era que no quería que Sai lo viera y comenzará alguna de sus raras observaciones, como hizo con él en aquella ocasión que estuvieron en las aguas termales, por mencionar sólo una de las tantas veces que lo hizo.

—¿Y qué? —cuestionó Sasuke restándole importancia a lo que decía el Dobe—. Aquí todos somos hombres —respondió con simpleza el portador del sharingan—. A menos que tanto sexy jutsu te haga comportarte como una nena.

—¡BASTARDO! —gritó el rubio enojado de que no entendiera sus razones.

—La cacatúa tiene razón —afirmó inocentemente Sai.

—Cállate —le ordenó con una voz fría el otro moreno, irritado de que siguiera con eso de ponerle un apodo.

Ese primer día conviviendo juntos había sido un completo choque entre ambos azabaches, el anbu intentando que Uchiha hablará con él y el mencionado aguantando las ganas de asesinarlo por lo molesto que resultaba. Por otro lado, Naruto permaneció durante el resto del día y la noche allí, no queriendo dejar a esos dos a solas. De hacerlo seguramente tendría que hacerse a la idea de que Sai sería asesinado prematuramente y que su mejor amigo fuese metido a la prisión por su falta de paciencia.

A Naruto eso no le gustaba para nada aquella convivencia entre esos morenos, él quería ser quien vigilara a Sasuke, siendo la persona más cercana al moreno era quien tenía el derecho de estar junto a él mientras se lo evaluaba. Entre varias personas, la Hokage incluida, tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para convencerlo de que Sai haría un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, el rubio siendo tan terco como era, no aceptaba las órdenes recibidas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no habría manera posible de que la decisión fuese cambiada, él cambió de estrategia, por lo cual iba cada día a la residencia donde podría encontrar a Sasuke y se pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Sai que en la propia.

Tuvieron que transcurrir dos meses de convivencia antes de que Sai afirmara en su informe que Sasuke no representaba una amenaza para nadie. Una vez finalizado su trabajo como vigilante del Uchiha, el anbu siguió frecuentándolo, aun en contra de la voluntad del otro, debido a que aun deseaba descubrir que era lo que hacía al Uchiha tan especial. Naruto y Sakura no mostraban ningún rencor con él pese a ser quienes fueron traicionados y atacados por él. Deseaba descubrir que lo hacía importante y si era posible, iniciar un lazo con él, de esa manera podría decir que verdaderamente formaba parte del equipo 7. Ya no sería un simple reemplazo o sustituto del otro azabache, sino que sería su compañero también.

Sin embargo, los altos mandos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que él no fuera una amenaza, dado el enorme poder del último Uchiha. Nada garantizaba que no se volvería en su contra, Madara aun siendo uno de los fundadores intentó destruir Konoha por un desacuerdo que tuvo con sus políticas. Con tantas personas en su contra, no fue de extrañar que se lo enjuiciara por causar "alborotos", uno que causaba su sola presencia. A Naruto esa situación lo fastidiaba mucho, ¿cómo se atrevían a decir que Sasuke estaba causando problemas? Si no había hecho nada malo.

Se le llamó peligro, sin ninguna razón justificable, y se decía que no podía estar suelto como si nada. Tsunade lo siguió defendiendo usando el argumento acerca de que ayudó en la guerra y que su colaboración y sacrificio debían ser tomados en cuenta. Pero alguien del Clan Hyuga, les recordó con un comentario venenoso que la guerra inicio por la gente del clan Uchiha. Así que eran más peligrosos sueltos, cualquiera que llevará su sangre era una posible amenaza, una bomba de tiempo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y más porque ya vieron el poder de destrucción que tenía. Por tal razón fue llevado a la prisión de Konoha, tal y como si se tratara de un simple ninja renegado que no merecía estar en libertad. Lo mantuvieron encerrado lejos de todos los demás y ni siquiera a Naruto se le permitió hacerle alguna visita ni cruzar palabras con él.

El último Uchiha no opuso ninguna resistencia a su privación de la libertad, era consciente de los crímenes que había cometido en el pasado, no tenía caso intentar excusarse. La única manera en la que sentía que podía retribuir por aquellas muertes y conflictos, era dejar que la justicia obrara como debía. Aunque a Uzumaki esa idea de "justicia" no le agradaba y se opusiera a lo que sucedía, sabía que no debía interferir. Algunos de los crímenes de Sasuke eran a nivel internacional, sino eran solucionados de manera políticamente correcta, podría acarrear una disputa. Con las secuelas de la guerra provocada por Madara aún frescas, era mejor permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso. Apelaría por su mejor amigo de ser necesario, pero no haría las cosas a la fuerza, dado que eso podría terminar condenando al Uchiha.

Sabían de antemano que él no confiaba en nadie, con excepción de Naruto, pero no quería decir que no hiciera un mínimo intento por encajar de nuevo. Sin daños, peleas o asesinatos desde que estaba en Konoha, ¿qué era lo que pretendían juzgar? ¿Por qué no se enjuiciaba a los consejeros por lo sucedido con Itachi? ¿Por qué no se buscaba a Orochimaru para encerrarlo por la muerte del tercero? Habiendo tantos criminales con delitos imperdonables no había necesidad de enfocar todo el peso de la "justicia" en Sasuke.

El día en el que sería enjuiciado para que se dictará el castigo que merecía, lo llevaron a una gran habitación, mientras que todos lo miraron con odio y cuchichearon acerca de él, Uchiha Sasuke. Allí presentes se encontraban la Hokage junto a los consejeros de Konoha y los representantes de los distintos clanes de la aldea. Cada quien emitiría su opinión al respecto para intentar obtener una solución para todos conveniente. Las miradas que le dedicaron la mayoría de ellos eran de odio, el cual sólo intentaba camuflar el miedo que les daba el enorme poder que tenía. Fue juzgado duramente por el simple hecho de estar con vida, para casi todos, él debía perecer para que el legado maldito de los Uchiha se extinguiera finalmente.

Claro que también existía la parte defensora, la cual tristemente no estuvo presente en dicho acontecimiento. Gaara, Sai y por supuesto Naruto, podrían haber sido quienes destacaran los puntos a favor que poseía. El Kazekage y el anbu sabían que desde su regreso al finalizar la guerra el trato que tuvieron con Uchiha, pese a ser breve, no fue malo. Podían afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que Uchiha no había hecho nada para alterar la paz y consideraban ese juicio como una mera excusa para deshacerse de él. Aun así, la palabra de un simple anbu al igual que de un ninja del rango gennin como Naruto no tenían validez allí. Mientras que el Kazekage no podía opinar por ser un asunto interno del sistema de justicia de Konoha. Los kages en conjunto dejaron que el destino de Uchiha Sasuke fuese decidido por los altos mandos de su propia aldea. Era la manera de mostrar algo de gratitud hacia el héroe Uzumaki, de intervenir él, lo tendrían que hacer los demás kages también y era sabido que Raikage no olvidó su altercado con el inculpado.

Cuando apareció la encargada del juicio, empezaron a decir los cargos de los que se le acusaban. Con voz firme y objetiva se leyeron los cargos de los que se le acusó y como lo declaraban por los mismos.

Traición: culpable. Debido a que a los doce años de edad escapó de la aldea y se unió al ninja renegado Orochimaru.

Robo: inocente. Ya que no hubo registro de que se levantaran cargos de ello.

Por secuestro: Inocente. Sin embargo, si es responsable del intento de secuestro al hermano menor del Raikage, el jinchuriki del Hachibi, mientras estuvo con la organización criminal Akatsuki.

Asesinato: culpable. Hubo múltiples samuráis del país del hierro muertos durante su ataque a la cumbre de los cinco kages. Cabe recalcar que no ha herido gente inocente durante sus viajes, por lo que sólo se le imputan cargos en el país del hierro.

Asesinato del sexto Hokage: culpable.

Acciones que ponían en peligro la integridad de Konoha: culpable. Dado que la irrupción en la cumbre de los cinco kages, se enfrentó a todos los líderes de las cinco grandes naciones, lo cual pudo ocasionar una guerra internacional.

Teniendo todos aquellos crímenes en su contra la absolución era algo que Tsunade no creía posible, mas tendría que conseguirla para que Naruto no sufriera. Aprovechando el vacío que dejaban los pobres argumentos por los que se lo detuvieron en esta última ocasión, Tsunade apeló nuevamente citando que contribuyó en la guerra y que no había causado problemas estando en Konoha. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que sus argumentos serían escuchados, utilizó la influencia que Uzumaki tenía en los otros kages y diversos habitantes, la cual no podía menospreciarse. Por lo que se llegó al acuerdo de que Uchiha Sasuke sería declarado…

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capitulo 4: veredicto

CAP 4: El veredicto

 _Por lo que se llegó al acuerdo de que Uchiha Sasuke sería declarado… inocente._

Sin embargo, al considerar las acciones pasadas que éste había tenido no se lo podía dejar gozar de una libertad absoluta. Estaría fuera de las celdas, según lo dictado, pero no por ello lo dejarían ir sin más y sin ningún tipo de precaución. Por lo que se llegó a un acuerdo, el cual consistía en que sus poderes y chakra debían ser sellados, esa era la única manera en que se podría evitar el confinamiento o sentencia de muerte que correspondería a un criminal tan peligroso como él.

Empero había un problema, no había manera de que algún ninja común y corriente pudiera crear un sello lo suficientemente poderoso para alguien como el sobreviviente de los Uchiha. Los sellos poseen un poder equiparable al chakra de la persona que lo utiliza y para que sea efectivo debe superar al chakra de la persona sellada. En este caso en particular sólo existía alguien que se podía medir en poder con el portador del sharingan: el héroe de la guerra, Naruto Uzumaki. El jinchuriki se negó rotundamente a quitarle su chakra a Sasuke, para él era injusto lo que querían hacerle, pero no le quedo más opción que aceptar cuando la libertad del de cabellos negros dependía de ese sello.

Al portador del kyubi se le permitió finalmente hacerle la tan esperada visita a su mejor amigo, pese a que las circunstancias no podían ser peores, le alegraba tenerlo nuevamente frente a él. Un anbu asignado por el consejo fue el encargado de escoltarlo hasta la celda donde mantenían prisionero al acusado. Recorrió aquel camino como si fuese su propia sentencia de muerte. ¿Así se habría sentido Sasuke cuando lo llevaron? Miró con atención su alrededor, a medida que avanzaba la luz era cada vez más escasa, las gruesas paredes ahogaban los sonidos del exterior haciendo al lugar sumamente silencioso. A su vez, seguramente las oscurecidas paredes, debían evitar que los gritos de los prisioneros, víctimas de las sesiones de interrogatorios escaparan. Un lugar aislado y tétrico, silencioso de manera enloquecedora y oscuro causante de potenciar los sentimientos de soledad reinantes.

Al llegar a su objetivo, el ninja que hizo de escolta se alejó prudencialmente, pero aún mantenía los ojos en ellos, vigilando que no intentara liberar al prisionero. Su misión era evitar la fuga del Uchiha, si éste se resistía tenía la orden de ejecutarlo de inmediato, por lo cual el aclamado héroe debía cuidar lo que hiciera. Cuando Naruto ingresó a la celda, se encontró con Uchiha atado completamente por una camisa blanca y sus ojos habían sido cubiertos con telas negras, las cuales poseían sellos para impedir que intentara algo (N/A: capítulo 479 de Naruto shippuden). Al de cabello rubio no le gusto aquella imagen, siendo que el de los ojos negros había sido una pieza fundamental para triunfar en la guerra, debió ser visto como el héroe que era y no como el criminal que intentaban hacerlo parecer.

Con toda la culpa y remordimiento que podía llegar a sentir una persona, Naruto se le acercó al de cabellos color azabaches y tocó con suavidad la pálida mejilla. Aún sin poder utilizar su vista, Sasuke era capaz de reconocer el tacto de su amigo, el chakra y la calidez que le brindaba con su presencia era inconfundible para él. El nudo que Uzumaki sentía en su garganta lo apretaba al punto de sentir que no podría respirar, era agobiante el peso de tener que llevar a cabo aquella acción que lo hacía sentir que cometía una vil traición contra quién representaba su lazo más importante. A pesar de estar invidente de manera provisoria, el ex vengador, era capaz de sentir el dolor que estaba transmitiéndole Naruto. No conocía la razón de tal sufrimiento, mas intuía que quizás su condena sería la muerte, por lo que torció una sonrisa irónica.

—Sasuke… yo… —intentó hablar, mas las palabras se negaban a salir. Se sentía un vil traidor haciendo esto.

—Ya dictaron mi destino, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un vano intento de ocultar sus sentimientos. De tratarse de cualquier otro habría creído en la falsa tranquilidad que mostró.

—Yo lo siento —susurró con la voz quebrada el jinchuriki, su mano no había dejado de acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke por lo que de inmediato notó una gota de agua tibia mojando su mano.

—Es natural que crean que no merezco vivir —fueron las palabras que escaparon de manera triste de los labios del encarcelado.

—Lo siento —repitió Naruto con dolor, tomándose el atrevimiento de abrazar al inmovilizado Uchiha.

—¿Cuándo me ejecutarán? —preguntó con resignación ante la ironía. Él pidió morir a manos de Naruto en el Valle del fin y cuando se decidía vivir e iniciar de nuevo lo mandaban ejecutar.

—¡NO LO HARÁN! —gritó elevando la voz en un arrebato ante la sola idea de que pudiera suceder aquello que, según le comentaron fue pedido por los Hyuga y otros tantos durante el juicio.

—No me mientas —pidió el azabache sintiendo por primera vez en tanto tiempo el miedo a la muerte—. Sé que nadie me quiere con vida. —La voz sonó triste y solitaria tal y como la voz de aquel niño que fue años atrás, aquel que quedó solo y que nadie supo aliviar.

—Yo te quiero con vida —determinó con firmeza el de cabellos rubios—. Eres demasiado importante para mí, no dejaré que te maten ttebayo.

—¿Vale la pena seguir con vida cuando no tengo un hogar? —cuestionó con aquella ansía por morir. No es que le importará la opinión de los aldeanos, ni la de nadie en general, pero él ya no tenía razones para vivir—. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si no tengo ningún objetivo?

—Oye, tú dijiste que querías ser Hokage ttebayo. —Le recordó buscando que no se rindiera. ¿De qué servía conseguirle una absolución si él mismo podría buscar la muerte por cuenta propia?

—Ya te expliqué lo que para mí significaba ser Hokage y como no lo llevaré a cabo, ya nada importa —susurró aún entre los brazos de su amigo.

—Eso no significa que no debas seguir viviendo —insistió con su típica terquedad—. Quédate conmigo por favor —pidió aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de los ojos azules. La rabia, la impotencia y el dolor de ver a su mejor amigo sufrir lo destrozaban por dentro.

—Eso te traerá problemas a ti —comentó Sasuke sabiendo lo que su presencia podía provocar.

—No dejaré que te marches de tu hogar —declaró Uzumaki.

—Este ya no es mi hogar.

—Sí, lo es —dijo de inmediato el de las marquitas en la cara—. Siempre tendrás un lugar al que regresar mientras alguien piense en ti y yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Aquella declaración hizo que los vendados ojos de Sasuke se abrieran con mucha sorpresa, de no ser por la venda, Naruto habría podido observar la más pura expresión de desconcierto. Uzumaki recordaba aquellas palabras que pronunció Yukimaru hace tanto tiempo. (N/A: episodios de relleno 89-112 de naruto shippuden). Una frase que el de pelo negro había oído de parte de uno de los niños que Orochimaru usaba para sus experimentos, las cuales en su momento no tomó muy en cuenta. Ahora oírlas de la boca de la persona más cercana a él, le daba aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Venías a despedirte antes de que me maten? —preguntó con falsa calma.

—Los del consejo no te ejecutarán, pero… hay una condición —explicó con seriedad.

—¿Cuál es?

—Debo sellar parte de tu poder para que no sospechen de que intentaras algo.

—Así que es eso —comentó sin mucha sorpresa, quitarle parte de su poder era dejarlo vulnerable para que otros lo asesinarán.

—Los miembros del consejo me entregaron un pergamino del clan Uzumaki en el que explica sobre jutsus de sello —continúo relatando lo que haría—. El sello es tan fuerte como yo mismo, así que, para poder refrenar tu poder, yo debo utilizar el mío.

—En pocas palabras, tu propio chakra se verá debilitado para mantener el mío inutilizable —resumió Sasuke sabiendo que intentaba explicar el otro.

—En verdad lamento hacerte esto —comentó cabizbajo ante la técnica que iba a ejecutar.

—No es tu culpa, no fue tu decisión hacerlo. —Lo tranquilizó el de cabello oscuro a sabiendas de que habrían dejado sin opciones al otro, de lo contrario no tendría aquel tono de voz tan doloroso y que denotaba tanto sufrimiento.

Luego de aquella conversación debía iniciar el ritual para completar el jutsu como fue lo acordado. Naruto se sentía nervioso ante la idea de equivocarse en algún punto, algo que podría significar una fatalidad para su amigo. A quien liberó de todas sus ataduras para devolverle la libertad a sus extremidades, sabía que no intentaría escapar y no se equivocó. El de cabello oscuro permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo anteriormente, allí se limitó a estirar brazos y piernas para desentumecerlos.

—¿Sabes lo qué harás, Usuratonkachi? —preguntó el de cabellos oscuros mirando como el otro daba vueltas en la celda.

—Sí… bueno, no del todo —admitió con nerviosismo—. Este jutsu requiere que dibuje diversos sellos menores en el suelo antes de realizarlo.

—Kakashi-sensei hizo algo similar cuando me aplicó el sello para retener la marca de maldición —comentó haciéndose a una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Nunca he realizado un sello, sólo jutsus de combate —comentó Uzumaki intentando calmarse por medio de la conversación, la cual llevaba a cabo mientras escribía en el suelo los sellos para el jutsu, utilizando una tinta especial shinobi para esos casos específicos.

—De hecho… ya es bastante sorprendente que seas capaz de realizar algún jutsu de manera exitosa. —Lo picó Sasuke como en antaño buscando romper la tensión. Qué no demostrara temor o nervios era normal, pero no sentirlos sería irreal.

—Teme —refunfuñó Naruto terminando las inscripciones en el suelo—. Colócate en el centro del círculo —pidió con pesar sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

—No tengo opción con esto —suspiró resignado yendo hasta el lugar que le indicó para sentarse en el centro del jutsu, asumió que ese era el sacrificio que debía realizar por sus pecados cometidos, así que no le veía el caso a intentar oponerse a lo que iba a pasar.

Las palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en la mente del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente eran: _"lo siento_ ". Aplicando los sellos de manos que le indicaron, reunió el chakra necesario para ejecutar aquel jutsu. Colocó su mano en el pecho de Sasuke y la marca de un sello se formó en el pálido pecho, aunque Naruto era incapaz de ver aquella marca que demostraba la efectividad de aquella técnica, si era capaz de sentir como su propia fuerza se sentía tan débil. Era natural, su propio poder era transferido de manera constante hacia Sasuke para neutralizar sus poderes. El sello ya había sido hecho y una prueba de ello era que el de cabello negro se desplomó hacia el suelo, de no ser por Naruto, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos evitando que se golpeara.

—Yo no te abandonaré nunca, lo prometo ttebayo —afirmó decidido el de los ojos azules, sosteniendo a su inconsciente amigo contra su pecho.

En la oscura prisión, a pesar de haber sido llevado un jutsu que los unía cual cadena, marcando un castigo y una condena para Uchiha, a los ojos de ellos dos no significaba la gran cosa. Todavía eran capaces de percibir la presencia del otro, el sello podía haber debilitado sus poderes, pero aun así se prometieron a sí mismos permanecer juntos y enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta. Esto no era más que una muestra de que el odio persistía en los corazones de las personas, mas ellos deseaban crear un mundo nuevo y para ello trabajarían juntos con mucho esmero.

No tomó mucho tiempo que Sasuke pudiera estar al aire libre nuevamente, con el sello cumpliendo con su función como debía, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Al menos ese era el pensamiento optimista que intentaban tener, aunque más temprano que tarde notaron su ingenuidad al pensar así. Las miradas despectivas y llenas de rencor no se hacían esperar en ningún momento, cada vez que Sasuke estaba a la vista pública. Ese mismo resentimiento marginaba al Uchiha negándole la oportunidad de muchas cosas, entre ellas, algún préstamo que le permitiera un lugar donde vivir. Naruto logró captar, sin que nadie lo supiera, algunas de las frases cargadas de odio y desprecio que frecuentaban decir los aldeanos, algunas de las cuales eran:

" _Traidor"_

" _Escoria"_

" _Sólo está esperando a que volvamos las espaldas para matarnos como a su hermano"_

" _No me siento seguro con él alrededor"_

" _No debería permitirse que siga con vida"_

" _Debió ser ejecutado en el momento en el que regresó a Konoha"_

Esos calificativos tan espantosos, además de similares y a su vez tan distintos a los que le dijeron a él mismo, conseguían despertar viejas memorias de su infancia. Heridas que creyó cerradas hace tiempo, volvían a abrirse al compadecerse del dolor de su amigo. No tenía donde ir y a nadie que quisiera recibirlo, por orgullo y en parte por consciencia de que su presencia no era bienvenida, Sasuke no intentó pedir asilo a los ninjas de su propia generación. Quienes tampoco estaban dispuestos a tenderle una mano cuando el otro fue quien les dio la espalda al largarse con Orochimaru. El problema de su alojamiento fue rápidamente solucionado por Naruto, quien sintió desagrado por tal falta de hospitalidad de los demás aldeanos. Si nadie quería dejarle algún departamento para que alquilara ¡pues perfecto! Sasuke iría a vivir con él y asunto resuelto.

Uchiha quiso poner "peros" al sentir el peso de las múltiples razones por las que todos veían mal que ellos dos vivieran bajo el mismo techo, muchos alegaban que tarde o temprano el azabache asesinaría al Uzumaki mientras éste dormía. El dicho que rezaba con popularidad para advertir al distraído blondo era " _cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos_ ", al cual el de las marquitas ignoraba con celeridad. No le veía sentido a creer en las palabras de quienes no sabían los verdaderos motivos y sentimientos detrás de las acciones de Sasuke. Frases de odio se repetían en el aire siempre que Uchiha estaba en la calle, pero eso no sería un obstáculo para él. Casi arrastrándolo, Naruto consiguió que su amigo fuera a su departamento con él.

Ya había anochecido, dado que el de pelo negro se había pasado todo el día buscando donde quedarse, fallando en cada intento como ya se mencionó, por lo que ambos sólo tenían tiempo para cenar antes de irse a dormir. Según tenían entendido, pronto se les asignaría a ambos a misiones, debido a que ambos ya eran oficialmente ninjas en servicio, pero quedaban algunas cuestiones que resolver según les dijo la Hokage. Como era de esperarse en la despensa del rubio sólo había ramen para comer, no teniendo nada más que cenar, ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa y cada uno comió un envase de ramen instantáneo.

—Qué rica estuvo ttebayo —exclamó Uzumaki tocando su estómago satisfecho por su cena.

—Dobe, tendrás que empezar a comprar más cosas para llenar tu despensa —dijo Sasuke mirándolo acusador—. No puedes comer únicamente ramen, necesitas variedad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos—. El ramen es todo el alimento que necesito.

—No es saludable —afirmó con seriedad.

—Sí lo es —contradijo con algo de molestia.

—No lo es —negó con la cabeza—. Mañana iremos a comprar verdadera comida —dictaminó serio.

—¿Por qué debería seguir tus órdenes? —cuestionó Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía un mohín.

—Fácil, porque soy mayor que tú —dijo con una media sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es.

—Sólo por unos meses, bastardo —reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Da igual por cuanto, sigo siendo mayor —dijo alzándose de hombros—. Iremos a comprar porque me niego a comer ramen todo el tiempo.

—Teme —maldijo por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

—Bien, me iré a dormir —avisó Sasuke caminando en dirección al sofá, donde planeaba dormir.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó el de ojos azules al ver hacia donde iba el otro.

—Vengo a dormir al sofá —respondió con simpleza el azabache.

—No, nada de eso —negó Naruto yendo hasta su amigo para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a su habitación.

—Dobe, ¿para qué me traes a tu cuarto? —interrogó con curiosidad.

—Dormiremos juntos —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Estaré mejor en el sofá, tu cama es muy pequeña. —Le recordó el de ojos negros.

—La vez pasada no fue ningún problema ttebayo —dijo Uzumaki caminando hasta la cama—. Vamos, no es la gran cosa —pidió haciendo una mueca de tristeza con "ojitos de cachorro".

—Está bien —accedió Uchiha rodando los ojos por lo infantil que era su amigo.

Una vez que consiguió convencerlo de quedarse en el cuarto con él, ambos se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron en la cama. A pesar de que varios minutos pasaron desde que estaban bajo las cobijas ninguno de ellos dormía. El rubio se removía inquieto y pese a que Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de descansar, el movimiento ajeno llegó a un punto en el que lo harto. Por lo que decidió hablar para ponerle un alto al contrario.

—¿Por qué aún no te duermes? —cuestionó abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirarlo. Tan sólo dejó cerrado el ojo que portaba el rinnegan.

—¿Te desperté? —respondió con otra pregunta, intentando evadir la razón por la que estaba tan inquieto.

—Contesta mi pregunta —exigió el azabache.

—Es que… —guardó silencio sin saber cómo expresarse—. Me molesta la actitud que tienen los habitantes de Konoha contigo y a su vez me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo.

—Es inevitable que actúen así. No le des tantas vueltas.

—También… —nuevamente Uzumaki comenzó a hablar captando la atención del otro—. Me da algo de miedo que luego dormir, al despertarme, todo esto sea un simple sueño.

—¿Te preocupa estar de nuevo siendo marginado en la aldea? —cuestionó Sasuke con calma, sabiendo que el mayor temor del rubio era la soledad.

—No —negó de inmediato—. Qué estés de regreso en Konoha —le aclaró.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó con aparente indiferencia, pero con algo de tristeza de que Naruto en realidad no creyera en él como le dijo—. ¿Crees que volveré a escapar?

—Es que no te culparía si lo hicieras ttebayo —declaró de inmediato subiendo la voz—. Con los desagradecidos que son contigo, estarías en tu derecho de irte. Sin embargo, no quiero que sea como la vez anterior en la que te fuiste mientras yo dormía. —Se acomodó de costado en la cama para poder observarlo de frente mientras hablaba—. A veces pienso que las cosas habrían sido diferentes si esa noche hubiera permanecido despierto, quizás si yo…

—No hay nada del pasado que se pueda cambiar —interrumpió Sasuke de inmediato—. Los "quizás" o "hubieras" no existen, nada se puede modificar de lo que ya está hecho.

—Yo me siento egoísta pidiéndote que te quedes en un lugar donde te repudian —expresó con culpa mirándolo con tristeza.

—Deja de darles una importancia que no merecen —dijo con suavidad—. Yo estoy aquí por ti, tú dijiste que era mi hogar porque pensabas en mí, prometí ayudarte a mejorar el mundo. Ya deberías saber que no es una tarea fácil y que habrá mucho dolor y sacrificios para lograrlo. —Le recordó mientras los ojos negros lo miraban con pesar sabiendo que al Uzumaki le esperaba aún más dolor.

—Tú no me abandonarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó esperanzado el de ojos claros.

—No lo haré —aseguró con una media sonrisa—. Ya duérmete, Usuratonkachi.

La tranquilidad acudió a la mente del jinchuriki quien finalmente consiguió conciliar el sueño luego de su pequeña charla con su amigo. Sasuke no tardó en dormirse una vez que el rubio dejó de removerse en la cama como hacía anteriormente. La noche pasó con tranquilidad, ambos recordaban con una suave sonrisa que antes solían dormir de esa manera cuando tenían misiones fuera de la aldea. Solían quejarse de que Kakashi era un tacaño al pagar por pocas habitaciones de hotel, era comprensible que a Sakura le diera una aparte, lo que no entendían es la razón por la que los dejaba a ellos compartiendo una mientras se pagaba una sólo para él. Pese a sus infantiles peleas al compartir habitación, en el fondo, lo agradecían por lo divertido que era pelear y jugar con alguien antes de dormir.

La llegada de la mañana no trajo consigo un nuevo día solamente sino un par de visitas inesperadas al departamento del Uzumaki. El descanso que ambos ninjas estaban teniendo se vio interrumpido por una alegre voz de alguien muy conocido por ellos.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con voz alta Kakashi mirándolos desde el pie de la cama.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron desorientados abriendo los ojos con rapidez ante la abrupta irrupción.

—Lamento haberlos despertado cuando se veían tan lindos durmiendo —dramatizó Hatake mirándolos alegremente—. En especial porque dormían tomados de la mano —agregó con algo de burla.

—¡No es cierto! —negaron al unísono al ver la expresión de diversión en su sensei.

—Sai —llamó con una orden implícita al aludido, quien se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana con su cuaderno de dibujo en mano.

—Miren esta maravilla —invitó a mirar el pintor mostrando con orgullo un retrato donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke durmiendo mientras sus manos estaban juntas.

—Maldita imitación de cuarta —insultó Uchiha viendo aquel vergonzoso dibujo.

—Sai, no deberías dibujar ese tipo de cosas ttebayo —reclamó Uzumaki levantándose de la cama con molestia por la manera en que fue interrumpido.

—Aunque me divierta molestarlos —habló el de cabello plateado—, vinimos porque Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia para una misión.

—Enseguida nos alistamos —dijo con su seriedad característica Sasuke.

—Pónganse presentables, los esperamos afuera —avisó Kakashi girando la cabeza en dirección a Sai para que saliera del marco de la ventana—. Luego cuéntenme sobre las "travesuras" que hicieron en la noche —comentó riendo con picardía antes de salir de allí.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó Uzumaki sonrojado por la pena que le producía lo que decía su maestro. Mientras, el portador del sharingan permanecía en silencio con expresión estoica, pero por dentro estaba igual de avergonzado que su compañero y sólo un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas manifestaba su sentir.

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se alistaban rápidamente, los otros dos ninjas los esperaron en la puerta del departamento. Todos ellos no tardaron en dirigirse a la oficina de la Hokage a la espera de instrucciones. Una vez allí se encontraron con Shizune como de costumbre sosteniendo a Ton ton en sus brazos mientras llevaba los documentos que Tsunade tendría que leer y firmar. Allí presente también estaba Sakura, aparentemente ayudando a su maestra, lo que era un alivio para Shizune al contar con otro par de manos para las tareas de la oficina. Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos, la rubia comenzó a hablar.

—Les tengo una misión a ustedes tres —afirmó Tsunade mirándolos fijamente.

—Sí, una misión. —Saltó de alegría el rubio listo para la acción—. ¿Qué debemos hacer Tsunade no bacchan? ¿Proteger a una princesa, rescatar a algún líder importante? ¿Qué, qué? —preguntó lleno de ansiedad y curiosidad por su primera misión desde que había finalizado la guerra.

—¿En qué consiste nuestra misión? —cuestionó Sasuke queriendo poner fin al monólogo de su amigo.

—Cuidarán al bebé de un año de una pareja de la nobleza —informó ella acabando con los ánimos de Naruto.

—¿Por qué? Esa no es una misión para un ninja de mi nivel ttebayo —reclamó enojado.

—Es exactamente la misión que está al alcance de tu nivel —respondió ella elevando la voz—. Eres un _**gennin,**_ las misiones que puedes realizar son las de rango D —explicó ella destacando el status del rubio.

—Soy muy poderoso ahora —alegó el blondo elevando sus brazos al aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Debería darme misiones de rango A o incluso S.

—Yo te daría misiones de ese rango y te ascendería de inmediato a jounin —intervino Kakashi mostrado una expresión de alegría incluso perceptible a través de la máscara que siempre usaba.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el de ojos azules lleno de ilusión.

—Pero no lo soy —rio divertido al ver la cara de estupefacción del chico de las marquitas—. Así que sólo puedes acatar las órdenes.

—Pero… —quiso decir más, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Quiénes iremos en la misión? —esta vez fue Sai quien hizo la pregunta.

Era una duda bastante razonable considerando que el equipo 7 había regresado a su forma original. Al ex anbu le llegó un sentimiento de vacío y desolación al pensar en que lo llamaron para informarle que sería re-asignado a otro equipo. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero él no quería irse de ese equipo sólo por el regreso de Uchiha, ya que eso sólo hacía que la idea de ser un simple sustituto desechable cobrará mayor fuerza. El ser una simple herramienta era una instrucción básica como anbu de Danzou, pero no era así como se sintió en el equipo de Kakashi.

Sai no era el único con dudas respecto a su posición en el equipo, Uchiha era consciente de que, al traicionar a la aldea, su lugar debió ser ocupado para realizar las misiones. Seguramente lo que le dirían es que haría de ahora en adelante que no continuaría con el equipo en el que estuvo cuando gennin. Su control sobre sus emociones sería muy útil según los pensamientos de Sasuke, debido a que el equipo 7 era como su segunda familia, ser expulsado por su mala decisión pasada significaba volver a estar solo. Su primera familia la perdió por su debilidad y la segunda la perdería nuevamente a causa de la misma. Si hubiera sido fuerte, habría resistido la tentación de recurrir al poder que Orochimaru le ofrecía, pero tal y como le dijo a Naruto la noche anterior: el pasado no se puede modificar. Sólo le quedaba enfrentar lo que sea que le informaran.

—Para esta misión el equipo será conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai como capitán —explicó la rubia con sus manos cruzadas debajo de su mentón.

A todos los impactó un poco la decisión de la Hokage, estaban confundidos al no entender con qué motivo los llamaron a todos si la misión era para ellos tres. Sin embargo, el único que expresó sus dudas fue el impulsivo Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó casi a gritos—. ¿Por qué no iremos el equipo 7 completo?

—Sakura me está ayudando aquí en la oficina por tal motivo no podrá ir a una misión con ustedes —explicó la de ojos almendrados—. Ustedes por… diferentes circunstancias no acreditaron como chunin y para nuestros registros siguen siendo genins. Por esa razón Sai irá con ustedes como responsable.

—¡No es justo! —reclamó de nueva cuenta el blondo.

—Naruto, ya cállate y obedece —ordenó Sakura, hablando por primera vez desde que ellos entraron a la oficina—. Eres un ninja, compórtate como tal.

—Pero Sakura-chan… —intentó expresar su descontento por la decisión tomada.

—No repliques y cumple con tu deber —regañó amenazándolo con el puño en alto antes de regresar su vista a los documentos que estaba leyendo.

—Eso es todo lo que iba a decirles a ustedes. Por favor Shizune, entrégales el pergamino con los detalles de la misión —pidió Tsunade a su asistente—. Pueden retirarse —dijo.

—Sí —asintieron todos ellos dispuestos a retirarse. Cuando los cuatro shinobis llamados estaban en el marco de la puerta la voz de la rubia captó su atención de nuevo.

—Kakashi, tú no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto de extrema seriedad.

—¿De qué se trata Tsunade no bacchan? —preguntó curioso Naruto deteniéndose en la salida.

—No es algo que te concierna —dijo con expresión seria la Hokage—. Ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo —explicó suavizando los gestos de su rostro.

—Pero… —cuando Uzumaki quiso persistir en averiguar de qué se trataba ese asunto su amigo lo jaló de la ropa.

—Ya vámonos, Dobe —ordenó Sasuke sacándolo de la oficina—. Recuerda que hoy íbamos a comprar comida de verdad.

—Cierto… ya casi se termina el ramen —afirmó pensativo—. ¡Vamos! —De repente quien jalaba el brazo del otro era Naruto.

—Espera, idiota —reclamó mientras era llevado por el otro—. Dije comida de verdad.

—¿El ramen es comida de mentira o qué? —preguntó con burla.

—No es nutritivo —se quejó el azabache.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó de la nada Sai.

—¡No! —negaron ambos.

—Igual iré —les respondió con su falsa sonrisa.

Era lo último que alcanzaron a oír de ellos desde el interior de la oficina de la Hokage. La expresión de Kakashi era una sonrisa de alegría viendo como Sasuke se comportaba como antes, al menos con Naruto, tendría que ver si lograba adaptarse a convivir con Sai, quien también tenía serios problemas para socializar. Hubiera seguido reflexionando acerca de sus alumnos de no ser por la voz de Tsunade interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Bien, Kakashi tengo algo importante que decirte —comenzó a hablar ella— Shizune, Sakura, ustedes son de mi total confianza por lo que pueden quedarse a oír lo que diré. —Les sonrió a sus alumnas antes de proseguir a contar el motivo por el que citó a Hatake.

Las palabras que pronunció Senju bajo la máxima confidencialidad impactaron a los tres shinobis presentes quienes no creían lo que estaba planeando llevar a cabo Tsunade. Para ellos era increíble y Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella decidió, pero no había nada que hacer, dado que la decisión era inamovible. Lo que la rubia dijo desencadenaría muchos eventos importantes en la vida de los ninjas presentes y en los que abandonaron esa oficina discutiendo por banalidades. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las consecuencias se hicieran presente por una simple frase dicha por ella.

CONTINUARÁ….


	5. Capítulo 5: SER PADRES

CAP 5: SER PADRES

En la Aldea del Té, luego de un día de tedioso camino lleno de comentarios muy propios de Sai, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban agotados y con ganas de matar al anbu que los había estado atosigando con sus preguntas sobre su relación. El camino de tierra que recorrían finalmente parecía llegar a su final cuando a lo lejos vislumbraron una imponente mansión, propiedad de los nobles que solicitaron sus servicios. Ellos dos tenían un brillo en los ojos, llenos de esperanza de que en cuanto la misión iniciara su "capitán" no pudiera seguir metiendo sus narices en sus vidas privadas. Por lo cual con velocidad arribaron junto a Sai a la enorme edificación.

Tras haberse identificado ante los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, unos sirvientes los condujeron hasta la sala donde debían esperar al matrimonio que los contrató. En la habitación se sentaron cruzados de piernas sobre los tatamis a la espera de los anfitriones. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que una mujer de ojos negros al igual que su larga cabellera combinando con su blanca piel se acercará hasta ellos con un aire de frialdad y elegancia.

—Sean bienvenidos a… —comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz digno de su título, pero antes de terminar la oración su nariz comenzó a sangrar por lo que se alejó rápidamente de ellos—. Criaturas brillantes, ese idiota contrató criaturas brillantes —maldecía molesta ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —cuestionó Sai al ver la rara reacción de su cliente—. ¿Quiénes son las criaturas brillantes? ¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad mental o algo?

—¡Sai! —reprochó con enfado Naruto—. No puedes preguntarle esas cosas, por más que parezca que esté loca ttebayo.

—Usuratonkachi, ofenderás a la cliente —regañó Sasuke golpeando en la cabeza al rubio.

Mientras la mujer de cabellera negra se mantenía con su cabeza oculta mirando a una esquina de la habitación, Sai miraba todo con su falsa sonrisa y Naruto peleaba con Sasuke por el golpe que le dio al regañarlo. Sólo dijo en voz alta lo que los tres pensaban, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? La puerta fue deslizada nuevamente dando paso a un joven rubio de unos ojos marrones, similares al color del chocolate. Con aire despreocupado entró a la habitación gritando al aire.

—¡Sunako! ¿Ya les explicaste la misión? —preguntó el recién llegado rascándose la cabeza, luego fijo su mirada en los ninjas que lo veían un tanto incrédulos.

—¿Usted es su esposo? —preguntó rápido Naruto sacando a relucir su empatía no espero respuesta antes de decir—. ¡Ella estaba sangrando de su nariz repentinamente! ¡Haga algo para ayudarla!

—¿Eso sucedió? —cuestionó el noble sin ningún atisbo de preocupación—. Descuiden ella siempre es así —interrumpió el joven de cabellos rubios antes de que el otro rubio dijera algo más.

—¡Estúpida criatura brillante! —gritó la de cabellos negros atacando a su esposo con una patada— ¿Por qué no llamaste gente normal en vez de otros como tú?

—¡Yo no elegí quienes vendrían así que no me culpes! —se defendió el otro gritándole mientras la esquivaba—. Además eres tú la que insiste en venir conmigo en vez de quedarte aquí en la mansión —le reprochó él antes de intentar hacerla caer con una patada baja.

—Es que no dejaré que nadie te asesine —afirmó ella llena de determinación mientras saltaba evitando el golpe del de ojos marrones—. Ese es un honor que sólo me corresponde a mí —agregó mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara de él—, si alguien ha de tener tu hermoso cadáver esa soy yo —exclamó con una expresión tétrica en su rostro.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró resignado el joven rubio a su esposa mientras sostenía su puño y cambiaba su expresión a una completamente seductora. Cuyo efecto fue que ella comenzará a sangrar nuevamente por su nariz e intentará alejarse.

—¡Me derrito! ¡Mi oscuridad! ¡Aléjate horrenda criatura hermosa! —gritó desesperada huyendo de su esposo.

—No —negó él con firmeza—. Ahora te quedarás aquí, rodeada de criaturas brillantes —expresó sosteniéndola de la cintura obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas.

—¡No! —elevó la voz con desesperación—. ¡Te odio, bastardo! ¡Es demasiado brillante! ¡Quiero volver a la oscuridad de mi habitación! —exigía entre gritos histéricos.

Ignorando los reclamos y gritos de la morena, el noble recién llegado les hizo señas con los dedos para que tomaran asiento en los cojines delante suyo. Los ninjas de Konoha no pusieron ningún "pero" y obedecieron lo pedido. Aunque sus caras seguían expresando la incredulidad de ver a la mujer gritando de aquella manera, clamando por ser regresara a su "oscuridad".

—Déjenme que expliqué lo que sucede —comenzó a hablar el de ojos marrones cuando su esposa dejó de forcejear por el cansancio—, oh pero primero me presentaré. Mi nombre es Kyouhei y la rarita es mi esposa Sunako —habló con una sonrisa entre altanera y burlona al presentarse.

—¿Qué le sucede a su esposa? —cuestionó Sasuke con seriedad, esperando que eso no formara parte de su misión.

—Ella siempre se pone así cuando ve gente hermosa ya sea hombre o mujer —explicó mientras reía y sacudía un poco a la azabache buscando hacerla reaccionar. Ante la falta de respuesta comenzó a tirar suavemente de su mejilla—. Ahora les contaré para qué los contratamos —expresó dejando de jugar con la cara de Sunako cambiando a una expresión de seriedad.

Jalando del brazo a su esposa se sentaron correctamente frente a los shinobis de Konoha. El asunto a tratar era de suma importancia y no podían permitirse fallos, de lo contrario pondrían en riesgo a todo su país o, lo que más les preocupaba: a su pequeño hijo. Aún no había indicios de los sospechosos del asunto que les estaba molestando, pero debían comenzar a moverse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Nosotros provenimos de familias nobles y contrajimos matrimonio hace un par de años para traer paz a nuestros países —explicó la morena mirándolos con seriedad recobrándose de lo sucedido momentos atrás— y recientemente ha habido algunos problemas con un país con el que siempre habíamos mantenido relaciones cordiales gracias a un acuerdo matrimonial por medio de un primo de mi esposo —agregó Sunako mostrándoles unas fotos del mencionado—. Generalmente hemos tenido buenas relaciones, pero eso ha cambiado.

—Por eso debemos ir a hablar antes de que esos problemas crezcan aún más —comentó el noble sosteniendo la mano de su esposa—, no sólo porque es nuestro deber para con un aliado y familiar, sino además porque por alguna razón que desconocemos nos están culpando por esos recientes problemas.

El equipo de Konoha prestaba suma atención a lo que les estaban explicando. Considerando que eran tiempos de paz era difícil de imaginar a alguien generando conflictos adrede y sin razón para ello. Empero, entendían a los nobles en su labor de viajar a averiguar lo sucedido y su cautela al no exponer a su bebé ante lo desconocido. Eran padres responsables pese a su extravagante manera de comportarse, no dejarían que el bebé fuera a un sitio que no les daba ningún tipo de garantía de su seguridad.

—¿Por qué irán ambos? —cuestionó curioso Naruto. A su parecer la morena podía quedarse a cuidar del bebé y ellos encargarse de escoltar a Kyohei a la reunión. Siendo esta una misión de su "altura" como shinobi.

—Yo soy buena en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y no dejaré que maten a mi esposo —respondió la mujer mirándolo con una expresión llena de decisión—, primero lo asesino yo para tenerlo junto a mi colección.

—Mi esposa es bastante terca y se niega a quedarse quieta aquí con nuestro hijo por eso es por lo que los contratamos, les confiamos a nuestro pequeño Shiro —dijo Kyohei estirando las piernas, quedando en una posición más relajada.

Lo más relevante de aquella misión, así como el motivo de los padres de no poder estar junto al pequeño ya estaban dichos. Personalmente a los ninjas la idea de proteger a un bebé no era muy interesante, distaba mucho de ser algo que les gustara, mas entendían el por qué de una seguridad fuerte. Si era cierto que había problemas entre países, también era posible que se contrataran asesinos para atacar en cualquier momento. Nunca se podía saber qué punto elegiría el enemigo como objetivo, pero era bastante común secuestrar y/o asesinar a los hijos de quienes se pretendían destruir. Atacar a lo más valioso de otra persona siempre tenía un resultado efectivo.

—¿Su matrimonio es feliz pese a ser un acuerdo arreglado con un fin político? —preguntó de la nada Sai.

—No preguntes ese tipo de cosas, copia barata —regañó Sasuke al verlo como una falta de respeto a los clientes. Algo que no le importaría de no ser porque las misiones en las que él estuviera implicado debían ser perfectas. De lo contrario tendrían excusa para meterlo preso o simplemente castigarlo.

—Idiota —dijo Naruto mirándolo con los brazos cruzados—. Es obvio que algo que tienes que hacer por obligación nunca te hará feliz ttebayo —afirmó con seguridad el de ojos claros.

Ante lo que dijo Uzumaki el matrimonio comenzó a reír con fuertes y sonoras carcajadas entre comentarios sueltos que decían "idiota" "aun es un niño" "no sabe nada". Causando molestia en el jinchuriki, quien se sonrojó de vergüenza ante sus risas estridentes, sintiendo que dijo algo muy tonto como para recibir tales burlas. Sin embargo, la paciencia no era su virtud así que no tardó mucho en gritar enojado parando las risas.

—¡¿De qué se ríen ttebayo?! —cuestionó subiendo tanto la voz que aun entre risas lograron entenderle.

—Es que… aún eres un niño que no sabe nada del amor —comentó Sunako de forma entrecortada por las risas.

—No sabes nada de los sentimientos por lo que puedo notar —agregó el otro rubio también riendo mientras se sujetaba el estómago—. ¡Qué pequeño tan inocente!

—¡No soy inocente! —gritó Naruto enrojecido por rabia y pena—. ¡Soy todo un pervertido que ve mujeres desnudas!

—Eso no es algo para enorgullecerse precisamente —afirmó tranquilamente Uchiha—. Usuratonkachi.

—¡Cállate, Sasuke! —ordenó el rubio ninja mirándolo mal.

—Tú no me ordenas nada, fracasado —respondió mirándolo con una expresión que causaba miedo.

—Quiero saber si ustedes se aman —se metió el que inició preguntando. Sai mostraba su falsa sonrisa mientras prestaba atención a los presentes allí y dirigiendo sus preguntas al joven matrimonio—. ¿Se aman? —repitió sin dejar de mirar al matrimonio y luego a los gennin que lo acompañaban.

—Por supuesto que… —comenzó a hablar Kyohei, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

—¡Qué no! —gritó la morena con rudeza mientras se levantaba para mirarlos desde arriba—. ¿Quién podría amar a esta estúpida criatura brillante que atenta contra Dios?

—Oye, soy el padre de tu hijo —comentó frunciendo el ceño—, no lo olvides.

—Además de un pervertido sin remedio —agregó ella señalándolo con el dedo.

—Bien que te gustó —dijo él cruzándose de brazos tras la nuca.

Y mientras ellos continuaban con aquella pelea de sí se amaban o no y varias cosas más, los ninjas de Konoha se mantenían como espectadores. Sai atento y divertido de aquellas reacciones en la joven pareja que les traía cierto sentimiento de deja vú, como si hubiera visto ese tipo de escenas antes, pero no identificaba exactamente dónde, o simplemente callaba para no poner en mayor evidencia lo que era obvio. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke maldecían su suerte al estar allí, Uchiha pensando en lo escandalosos que eran ese par de nobles y el jinchuriki en que su misión sería más divertida si los escoltara a ellos. Estuvieron un largo rato soportando la discusión frente a ellos, mas cuando finalmente esos dos se cansaron de pelear se prepararon para partir a su viaje.

Las instrucciones no fueron muy específicas de parte del matrimonio respecto al cuidado del bebé. Lo único que pedían era que la seguridad de su único hijo se viera protegida durante un día completo. Quitándole el hecho de que siendo ninjas experimentados nadie podría tocar al infante, ¿qué más debían hacer con un bebé? Los adultos se despidieron de su retoño dándole un beso en la cabeza y otro en su mejilla, antes de subir a su lujoso carruaje. Los vieron marcharse mientras desde la puerta el bebé, en brazos de Sai, miraba como sus padres se iban. Al momento de perderlos de vista el pequeño Shiro comenzó a llorar de manera escandalosa, clamando por sus padres.

—Toma —dijo de inmediato Sai dejando al niño en brazos de Sasuke—. Hazte cargo.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó exasperado sosteniendo al bebé lo más lejos de él que le permitían sus brazos— ¿Por qué no se lo dejas al Dobe? Él se lleva mejor con los niños.

—Yo no lo quiero —se lavó las manos el rubio haciendo una cruz con sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¿Estás loco? —cuestionó el ex anbu de raíz—. Con lo torpe que es Naruto seguro lo deja caer y nos mandan presos por negligencia. Quiero evitar eso.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —interrogó el aludido molesto por ser considerado un torpe—. Puedo cuidarlo.

—Entonces ten —dijo Sasuke aprovechando para dejar al bebé en sus brazos.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó señalando el libro en las manos del otro.

—Un libro que nos puede servir para cuidar mejor a Shiro —respondió con simpleza antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta.

" _ **Cuidar de un recién nacido es una aventura para cualquier madre. Para las primerizas, porque se enfrentan a una situación desconocida. Y para las que tienen más hijos, porque no hay dos bebés iguales y es muy probable que las técnicas que usaron con su hijo anterior no les funcionen con el recién llegado."**_

—Sáltate esa parte que no nos sirve —exigió el portador del sharingan mientras jalaba el cabello dorado para que el bebé se mantuviera alegre.

—Busca qué hacer para mantenerlo feliz sin que yo tenga que sufrir —pidió desesperado Uzumaki—. ¡Eso duele, Teme! ¿Quién se está divirtiendo? ¿Tú o el bebé?

—Aquí dice —interrumpió Sai lo que iba a decir el otro moreno en respuesta— _**Paso uno: Es fundamental jugar e interactuar con el bebé para que se sienta a gusto.**_

—Estamos perdidos —afirmó de forma pesimista Sasuke cruzándose de brazos—. O quizás no, Dobe, tú serás el payaso del bebé.

—¿Con qué derecho me ordenas eso, Teme? —preguntó mirándolo enojado mientras se levantaba con Shiro en brazos y se ponían frente a Sasuke—. El bebé es cosa de dos.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó el capitán metiéndose al ver como lo excluían—. Esta misión es cosa de tres —les recordó sonriendo falsamente antes de agregar—, pero si quieren seguir jugando a que son un matrimonio por mí no hay problema.

Uzumaki lo ignoró al ver como el pequeño Shiro continuaba llorando sin descanso, por lo que comenzó a hacer diversas caras intentando parar el incesante llanto. Ante algunas de ellas el bebé fruncía más el ceño y lloraba con mayor intensidad. Sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más roja por el esfuerzo al gritar y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las regordetas mejillas. Ante tal escándalo los ninjas de la hoja entraron nuevamente a la mansión dirigiéndose de inmediato a la habitación del infante, en busca de algo que detuviera su llanto. Como las morisquetas del de ojos claros sólo producían aumentar el llanto, el azabache irritado por tanto escándalo golpeó la cabeza de su compañero.

—Ya detente, Dobe —ordenó Uchiha luego de dejarle un pequeño chichón en la rubia cabeza—. ¿No ves que sólo lo haces llorar más?

Ante la cara de sorpresa y dolor del jinchuriki, el bebé detuvo su llanto mientras reía levemente. Con sus manitos aplaudía la cara adolorida de Naruto, quien miraba de mala manera a su mejor amigo por el golpe.

—Al bebé parece gustarle —declaró Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa algo sádica—, si golpear al Dobe lo pone de buen humor, para mí no será ningún problema.

—¡Maldito sádico! —gritó con cara de susto el blondo mirándolo como a un demente.

—Pero si tú eres masoquista —señaló Sai dándose vuelta luego de haber estado revolviendo los cajones—. Son la pareja perfecta.

—Cállate, copia barata —ordenó el moreno cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Harás algo además de mirar? —cuestionó Uchiha alzando una ceja a la espera de una respuesta complaciente, que de parte de Sai nunca conseguiría.

—Leer el libro —resolvió con simpleza—. Así que sigan actuando como los padres del niño.

—¡Me niego! —reclamaron ambos aludidos en un grito que hizo llorar al bebé.

—El mini pene será el papá y la cacatúa la mamá —declaró Sai volviendo a su libro mientras los otros dos batallaban para detener el llanto del pequeño.

Ante las caras graciosas de Naruto al recibir leves golpes y jalones de pelo propiciados por Sasuke, el infante comenzaba lentamente a reír divertido. El rubio contuvo sus ganas de maldecir a su amigo por divertir al bebé a costa de su dolor, pero si así lograban que se callara soportaría un poco. Cuando el menor parecía calmado y alegre, el de ojos cielo se permitió bromear al procesar lo que dijo anteriormente el capitán de la misión.

—Sasuke te dijeron mini pene —se burló con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso significa que tú eres la mamá, o sea la mujercita de nuestro "matrimonio" —respondió la burla el moreno mirándolo con superioridad.

—Sai —susurró con molestia Uzumaki queriendo reclamar por dejarlo entre tener un miembro pequeño o no tenerlo, es decir, entre la espada y la pared.

—Yo seré el tío genial o el padrino al que todo niño ama —comentó restándole importancia, como siempre, a la molestia de su compañero de equipo.

Teniendo al menos una ligera idea de lo que podía llegar a ser entretenido para el pequeño, se dedicaron un largo y tendido rato a jugar con él. Más específicamente, los gennins eran los que jugaban con Shiro mientras el ex anbu de raíz leía cómodamente su libro. Acto que le costó las miradas de molestia de los dos que estaban cargando con todo el trabajo pesado mientras ellos entretenían al pequeño. Aunque no podían mantener sus gestos de molestia, en parte porque de esa forma podrían asustar al niño, quien cuando veía sus ceños ligeramente fruncidos, arrugaba su boca a punto de romper en llanto. Otra parte de ellos, una que no admitirían y menos delante del de la falsa sonrisa, se divertía de jugar con Shiro; era un sentimiento un tanto desconocido el que tenían al verlo reír inocente y alegremente por las muecas o juegos improvisados que hacían para él.

La diversión que estaban teniendo se terminó cuando el bebé de la nada comenzó a llorar nuevamente y a removerse de forma inquieta con ellos. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron mutuamente sin entender que produjo tal llanto mientras intentaban tranquilizarlo sin ningún éxito.

—Quizás tiene hambre —comentó el pintor y procedió a leer—. **PASO 2: Alimentarlo con leche.** **Además del sueño, otro factor clave para que tu bebé se críe fuerte, sano y feliz es la comida. Él aún no entiende de horarios, así que no esperes para darle de comer si le entra hambre antes de tiempo, ni le despiertes si es la hora de su comida y sigue dormido.**

—¡Yo buscaré el ramen que traje de mi mochila ttebayo! —gritó con los brazos en alto el rubio.

—¡No podemos darle esa porquería a un bebé, Usuratonkachi! —regañó con severidad el dueño del Sharingan.

—Aquí hay instrucciones para el alimento del bebé —anunció con una falsa sonrisa mientras los miraba a ambos.

—Bien, ¿qué hay que hacer? —exigió saber Sasuke mirando a su "copia barata" con impaciencia.

—De acuerdo con este libro… —comenzó a hablar hojeando hasta hallar cierta página en específico—. Lo primero que debes hacer es quitarte la parte superior de tu ropa.

—¡¿Qué demonios andas pidiendo?! —gritó el escandaloso blondo.

—Juro por mi honor de Shinobi que aquí dice que debe desnudarse de la parte superior —respondió de manera "inocente"—. Ahora puedes recostarte con el pequeño Shiro en la cama —señaló el lugar donde se hallaba el mueble mencionado—. **La postura adecuada** **:** **una opción es quedarte en la cama tumbada de lado y tumbar a tu hijo frente a ti, con su carita a la altura de tu pezón. Te ayudará ponerte un cojín entre las piernas, otro en la espalda y otro más bajo la cabeza.**

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás leyendo?! —preguntó molesto Sasuke con el bebé en brazos

—Es que el libro dice que todos los pediatras aconsejan alimentar al bebé con leche materna durante los primeros meses —respondió Sai mirándolo divertido—. Y ya que eres la mamá…

Ante esa última frase Sasuke se sonrojo por pudor y furia. Había sido un crédulo al creer que aquel idiota podía estar unas cuantas horas sin fastidiarle la vida. Rechinó los dientes y le arrojó los juguetes que tenía a la mano, hasta darle con al menos tres de ellos a la cabeza hueca del pintor. Sonrió de lado ante su buena puntería y luego giró su cabeza a mirar a su otro compañero, quien había estado muy silencioso un buen rato sin emitir ninguna burla como sería lo esperado de él. Al mirarlo, se lo encontró haciendo que en su vida creyó ver: Naruto estaba leyendo atentamente. Puntualmente estaba leyendo el libro de maternidad que antes tenía Sai en su poder.

—¿Y tú por qué tan estudioso? —preguntó Uchiha poniéndose nuevamente su ropa.

—Sai no mentía cuando decía que el libro sugería leche materna —susurró aun concentrado—. Deberías usar el jutsu sexy y amamantar a nuestro bebé —comentó con burla el rubio señalando a Sasuke.

—Soy un hombre que no se te olvide, Dobe —afirmó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y tú eres el que ama el travestismo.

—Pero tú serías una linda mamá —continúo con la competencia de burlas que tenían entre ellos—. Y si necesitas ayuda al amamantar yo te ayudaré a sacar la leche ttebayo —en ese momento Naruto supo que sus bromas llegaron demasiado lejos al ver la cara de Sasuke listo para darle escarmiento—. Sabes que yo sólo estaba jugando ¿verdad? —preguntó con una expresión llena de nervios, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y menos cuando Sai ya lo había abandonado desde los ataques a su persona.

En Konoha, entretanto, el ninja conocido como Hatake Kakashi no dejaba de dar vueltas por la aldea pensando en la noticia que Tsunade le había dado, miraba distraídamente sus alrededores, sin poner atención en realidad. Su mente estaba por completo centrada en el equipo 7 y el futuro de sus integrantes, especialmente dos de ellos y como su decisión podría modificar la estadía de ambos en Konoha. Veía como las personas sonreían con alegría mientras llevaban a cabo sus actividades cotidianas, tal era la tranquilidad de los aldeanos que pareciera que la gran guerra shinobi jamás había sucedido, pese a ser un acontecimiento bastante reciente. Le alegraba ver esa parte de Konoha donde siempre había dicha y luz, mas él como ex-anbu conocía el lado oscuro que se contraponía a lo que se veía a simple vista. Aquel odio profesado contra uno de sus alumnos y la hipocresía y descaro con la que se acercaban sonrientes al otro.

Era triste saber que la paz de la que gozaban los habitantes de la aldea tenía de base el sacrificio y muerte de tantos héroes anónimos, como era el caso de Itachi u Obito, cuyos nombres no eran motivo de alabanza como el de Naruto. No era envidia ni mucho menos, sólo sentía la necesidad de que se reconociera la valía de aquellos que dejaron sus vidas por ellos, para cerrarle la boca a aquellos ignorantes que se llenaban la boca sin ser conscientes de toda la realidad. Le era muy molesto oír a los aldeanos que ni por asomo estuvieron presentes en el campo de batalla (por ser civiles) criticar y juzgar a los shinobis como si supieran toda la historia completa, no eran más que ignorantes que se creían ciegamente los relatos de falsos héroes que afirmaban haber sido el mayor apoyo para Naruto o anécdotas ficticias que incluían el nombre del rubio sólo para llamar la atención. O insultar al clan Uchiha y sus miembros, especialmente el sobreviviente, cuando los motivos de todas sus acciones tenían razones que se ocultaban tras el velo de la incertidumbre. Al caminar los pensamientos inundaban la mente del ninja de cabellos plateados.

 _Lo que la quinta Hokage pretende llevar a cabo es una traición a mi alumno. Luego de todo lo que ha vivido no es justo que por una decisión arbitraria le sea arrebatado su legítimo derecho. Él ya ha probado que es digno de confianza, entonces, ¿por qué causarle daño deliberadamente? Quisiera negarme a lo que me ha ordenado, pero no tengo salida, como shinobi, mi deber es acatar aquella orden. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se lo tomaría de saber lo que se dice a sus espaldas? Pese a su valiosa ayuda y que sin él no podríamos haber ganado están en su contra por una razón sencillamente ridícula. Los miembros del consejo seguramente le tienen resentimiento por saber la verdad del clan Uchiha y por ello no lo ven con buenos ojos._

 _Estoy cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, quizás necesite pasar un rato en compañía de Iruka para levantarme un poco los ánimos. Él siempre se muestra sonriente y lleno de comprensión, así que, aunque odie tener que ponerlo a cargar mis problemas junto a los suyos espero que pueda brindarme un poco de la paz que tanta falta me hace._

El de cabellos plateados fue a hacerle una visita a Iruka, hablar con el chunnin le haría más llevadero el lidiar con aquellos sentimientos encontrados que tenía por la noticia recibida. Como siempre el sensei castaño se hallaba en el salón de clases de la academia corrigiendo exámenes y revisando los siguientes temas que debía de enseñar.

—Hola, Iruka-sensei —saludó alegremente Kakashi, entrando por la puerta al casi inhabitado salón.

—Buenas, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Kakashi-san? —cuestionó extrañado de que fuese hasta a la academia a buscarlo.

—¿Es qué necesito una razón para venir a verte?

—Sabes bien que aquí podrían vernos —afirmó el castaño juntando los exámenes de sus alumnos apilándolos correctamente.

—Pero si no he hecho nada —se excusó Kakashi—, aún, al menos —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó algo apurado—. Estoy muy ocupado, así que si no es nada urgente no me quites tiempo, porque no me sobra precisamente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo pasar un rato con mi novio? —preguntó Kakashi acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

—No digas esas cosas estando aquí —pidió sonrojado y alarmado por la poca distancia entre ellos—. Sabes bien que podíamos tener problemas si nos descubren.

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez y su mirada se tornó triste ante la realidad que ellos estaban forzados a vivir. Luego de que en algún punto sus encuentros dejarán de ser sólo referentes a misiones o a la vida de Naruto, sus corazones se habían acercado más de la cuenta. Dando el primer paso luego de muchas idas y vueltas a sus pensamientos, Kakashi consiguió confesar el amor que había nacido en él por el sensei castaño, teniendo la dicha y la fortuna de ser correspondido y aceptado como pareja formal.

Sin embargo, en una sociedad militar como lo era la shinobi, eran regidos por un sistema tremendamente patriarcal y heteronormativo. Tal y como en cualquier sociedad de este tipo se establecían dos sexos bien diferenciados: el masculino, el cual representaba poder y el femenino inferior y relegado al otro. Por lo cual la expresión de género (como visten, como son, como actúan, etc) y su orientación sexual tenían que cuadrar con su sexo, si no era mal visto y despreciado. Ser intermedio en algún punto o no cumplir estas normas era motivo de burla y humillación ante el resto. Siendo una aldea ninja también existían las kunoichis así que es obvio que les dieran su lugar en la aldea, pero dado el concepto machista de la aldea su manera de pensar se mantenía vigente pese a esto por lo que entrenaban a las niñas porque deben poder defenderse, pero en cuanto al resto de la población que no es ninja las normas eran menos flexibles.

Las kunoichis, aun siendo ninjas, no se destacaban por el hecho de que ellas estaban destinadas a ser madres y esposas por ello se les protegía más, no se les enseñaba más a fondo y algunas difícilmente destacaban porque ellas eran las que repoblarían la villa; es decir su servicio como kunoichis terminaba cuando tenían familia o antes dependiendo del clan y lo que aprendieron en la Academia era para salvar a sus hijos o defenderse de los enemigos si las cosas se ponían difíciles, pero no se consideraban soldados. El oficio de la medicina era más de las mujeres que de los hombres, ya que la sanación, el deber de cuidar a los otros, fue siempre atribuido a la mujer.

Con tal cantidad de normas y reglas acerca de la manera en que debían comportarse y vivir sus vidas era evidente que ellos no serían vistos con buenos ojos de llegar a declarar abiertamente la relación que mantenían. Ni siquiera Iruka fue capaz de decirle a Naruto que su pareja era Kakashi, llevaban tiempo ocultándolo, reprimiendo el deseo de no tener que vivir ocultos de los ojos que los despreciarían de saberse lo que hacían ¿Cuándo el amor se convirtió en un crimen merecedor de castigo y deshonra? Nadie parecía dispuesto a apoyar algo fuera de las costumbres con las que los habían adoctrinado desde pequeños. La zona de confort en la que vivían los mantenía inmersos entre reglas y normas que les impusieron desde su formación los hacia negar la posibilidad de pensar en algo diferente a lo instaurado.

—Quisiera estar a tu lado sin esconderme de los demás —le dijo Kakashi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Umino.

—¿Crees que yo no lo deseo? —cuestionó con tristeza Iruka—. Sueño con el día en el que pueda estar a tu lado sin miedo de lo que nos podría suceder.

Eran tiempos difíciles para el amor, una época de paz que se regía por normas estrictas que no dejaban lugar a la fluidez de puros sentimientos sólo por mantener una imagen y cierta "normalidad" que a personas como ellos les daba igual. Por esta difícil travesía tenían que lidiar Hatake con su amante y por una ruta similar tendrían que cruzar ciertos despistados que seguían llamando amistad a lo que no era. El chunin y el jounin de cabellera color plata cada día se preguntaban: "¿ _algún día estaremos juntos?"_ La respuesta pronto llegaría, de forma imprevista y espontanea.

CONTINUARÁ….


	6. Capítulo 6: SER PADRES PRIMERIZOS

CAP 6: Ser padres primerizos

Luego de recibir los regaños y el merecido escarmiento por jugar con la paciencia de un Uchiha, tanto Sai como Naruto tuvieron que acatar las órdenes de Sasuke. De intentar contradecirlo ya sabían a lo que se atenían, y sinceramente, sentían que ya habían sufrido demasiado por ese día, por lo que por ahora le obedecerían, ya tendrían tiempo para fastidiarlo nuevamente. Pero eso sería cuando se recuperarán de sus respectivos castigos por sus bromas.

—Ahora sí tómense en serio esta misión —dictaminó Uchiha mirando con seriedad a sus dos compañeros.

El moreno anbu se encontraba en una de las salas de la mansión, sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín al igual que el de ojos azules, con la diferencia que éste último sostenía a Shiro en sus brazos. Todos, incluyendo al bebé, miraban con atención a Sasuke mientras les impartía las tareas que cada uno realizaría para cumplir con éxito la misión.

—Sai te encargarás de leer ese libro para saber como preparar el biberón de Shiro y el resto de cuidados que hay que darle —anunció señalándolo con el dedo—. Dobe tú te encargarás de hacer la cara de tonto que tan bien te sale.

—¿Cuál cara ttebayo? —preguntó con un gesto de confusión mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Pues la única que tienes, idiota —comentó con una media sonrisa altiva como siempre.

—Teme —reclamó mostrando su enojo siendo observado por los inocentes ojos del bebé, quien mordía su mano mientras reía de la pelea.

—Iré a preparar el biberón yo mismo porque no confío en ninguno de ustedes dos —avisó Uchiha saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina—. Más les vale cuidar bien de Shiro mientras regreso o volveré a castigarlos.

—Sí —asintió Naruto recordando su escarmiento por burlarse demasiado.

—A mí azótame con gusto —comentó Sai mostrando una falsa sonrisa con cierto toque de lujuria.

Sin molestarse en darles respuesta Sasuke salió de la sala caminando tal y como si fuera el dueño de casa, aunque no lo hiciera con intención, su porte natural al andar era similar al de los nobles; lleno de elegancia y confianza en cada paso. Por dicha razón varios de los sirvientes por acto reflejo tenían el impulso de querer inclinarse ante él, pero lo evitaban al ser conscientes de que era un shinobi, no uno de sus señores.

—Sai ayúdame ttebayo —exigió el ninja rubio teniendo al bebé en brazos—. Ya estoy muy cansado de cuidarlo sin relevo —se quejó con cara de cansancio.

—Mi deber es leer —respondió el otro hojeando su libro con tranquilidad, manteniéndose sentado cerca de una ventana abierta—. La brisa es maravillosa.

—¡No me ignores, maldito! —riñó Naruto al ser su pedido pasado por alto.

—Soy tu capitán, más respeto —dijo en tono divertido imitando una media sonrisa como las de Sasuke.

—Deja de sonreír de esa forma —reclamó Uzumaki mientras mecía al bebé.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sin darle importancia—. Cuando el Uchiha bastardo lo hace tú pareces feliz.

—Una cosa es que lo haga el Teme y otra distinta es que lo hagas tú ttebayo —afirmó subiendo al infante por encima de su cabeza—. Realmente pareces una mala copia al imitar sus gestos. Sasuke es único.

El jinchuriki sonrió mientras lanzaba al bebé para atraparlo cuando caía. En sus pensamientos tenía la sonrisa del Uchiha, así como varios gestos que éste solía hacer. Para muchos podía ser frío e inexpresivo, mas él sabía que las leves curvaturas en sus labios o los sutiles cambios en la forma en que miraba algo eran una expresión mucho más genuina que las sonrisas que a veces veía. Para él, Sasuke tenía toda una gama de emociones muy complejas, pero difíciles de notar por ojos superficiales.

—¿El único para ti? —interrogó Sai con un tono que dejaba notar la perversión con el que lo decía.

—¡No lo decía de esa manera ttebayo! —quiso arreglar lo que dijo anteriormente y como resultado no calculó la fuerza con la que lanzó al bebé.

Por estar distraído mirando de mala manera al moreno de falsa sonrisa, Shiro salió despedido de sus brazos, al darse cuenta el rubio puso una cara de pánico sabiendo que no lo atraparía por el shock. Y aquella cara de miedo se marcó más cuando el bebé fue atrapado por Sasuke, quien en ese momento entraba con el biberón. El pequeño alivio que tuvo al ver al bebé sano y salvo se reemplazó con auténtico terror al ver la expresión furibunda del Uchiha. El cual no dudo en golpearlo con una de sus manos mientras que en la otra sostenía a Shiro.

—Te dejó tan sólo unos minutos ¿y esto es lo que haces? —cuestionó Uchiha con el bebé en sus brazos mientras le daba el biberón—. Y tú Sai, se supone que eres el capitán y no lo vigilas.

Sasuke estaba reclamando tan alto y con un gesto en el rostro que demostraba lo molesto que estaba por casi tirar al bebé, algo que a este último lo hacía llorar y negarse a seguir comiendo. Al notar como lloriqueaba asustado, decidió tranquilizarse mientras lo mecía con cuidado. A lo que el menor comenzaba a detener lentamente su llanto, mirándolo curioso y estirando su diminuta mano para aferrarse a su ropa.

—Ya bebé, todo está bien —dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz lo más suave posible. Según lo que Sai les estuvo leyendo eso debía servir.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero aquellos consejos en el libro estaban sirviendo de guía, una bastante eficiente debía agregar. Gracias a lo que el otro estuvo leyendo y relatándoles sabían algunas cosas básicas para que Shiro al menos sobreviviera ese día estando con ellos. ¡Eran ninjas! Lo suyo era asesinar, robar, secuestrar o cosas por el estilo, no andar jugando a la casita con niños ajenos.

—Al parecer te estás volviendo bueno en esto, Uchiha-bastardo —comentó el otro moreno con su infaltable sonrisa.

—Será mejor que guardes silencio o me las pagarás —respondió Sasuke manteniendo la sonrisa para el bebé, pero dejando relucir su enojo en sus palabras.

—Con esa sonrisa tan falsa te estás pareciendo a Sai ttebayo —bromeó Naruto al ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano de su mejor amigo por no hacer una cara que asustará a Shiro.

—¿Sabes? Si al bebé le gusta tanto verte sufrir me pregunto cuanto reirá si te hago un par de chidoris —dijo el portador del Sharingan mirando al rubio.

—Sádico —afirmó Uzumaki mirándolo con el rostro pálido de sólo imaginar que se llevara a cabo su amenaza, por lo que guardó silencio.

Con el pequeño ya alimentado, nuevamente tenían que batallar para mantenerlo entretenido. Recurrieron a los juguetes que tenían del niño dejándolos dispersos por todo el suelo. Uzumaki se veía muy emocionado al usar los juguetes para representar batallas e historias sencillas que a los ojos de Shiro eran lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en que de niños quizás Naruto no pudo disfrutar de tener juguetes con los que divertirse, siendo un huérfano seguramente apenas si tenía para alimentarse. Y pensando en la niñez, rememoró la suya, dándose cuenta de que él tampoco tuvo juguetes, siendo su padre tan estricto no le permitió ese tipo de "distracciones inútiles".

—¡Sasuke! ¡Teme! —gritó el de ojos claros pasando su mano frente al moreno—. Estás en las nubes ttebayo.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó mirándolo seriamente.

—Shiro está enojado —señaló al bebé—. Está entre llorón y molesto. No sé qué tiene.

—¿Ya revisaron su pañal? —cuestionó Sai mirándolos de reojo mientras dibujaba.

—¿Tú no estabas leyendo? —preguntó Uchiha mirándolo inquisidor.

—Terminé y ahora me dedico a lo mío —se excusó sonriente—. Luego de comer y hacer la digestión lo lógico es que ensucie su pañal.

—Tú lo cambiarás —se dijeron mutuamente Sasuke y Naruto sabiendo que el pintor no movería un dedo y menos para esa tarea.

Al menos Sai podía recitarles lo que decía el libro para poder saber qué hacer en ese momento, claro, además de pelear por quien no lo cambiaría. Entre ambos se miraban con molestia negándose a cambiar el maloliente pañal.

— **Paso 3: Cada vez que le cambies, déjale un ratito con el culito al aire antes de ponerle el pañal limpio: la humedad propicia las escoceduras. Para que el pañal no le roce, pónselo apretadito como si fuera un paquete, pero sin llegar a oprimirle. Y si además procuras que la cinturilla quede justo encima del muñón, también evitarás que el ombligo le quede saliente. Si te quedas sin su crema para el culito puedes echarle aceite de oliva hasta que salgas a comprarla** —leyó Sai en voz alta.

El moreno de la falsa sonrisa dudaba de si fue escuchado ya que las peleas verbales de Naruto y Sasuke por no cambiar el pañal del bebé provocaron que éste empezara a llorar estrepitosamente.

—¡Ya, Usuratonkachi! —exclamó Uchiha harto del llanto del infante—. Yo lo cambiaré, pero tú me ayudarás a hacerlo —dictaminó decidido.

Ambos se quedaron sin otra opción que tener que cambiarle el pañal, pero ninguno deseaba hacerlo, tener que tocar la "suciedad" del bebé era algo que querían evitar. Sin embargo, recostaron al bebé en una toalla sobre la cama para no ensuciar y quitaron la parte de debajo de la ropa del bebé, quedando así a la vista el pañal manchado de marrón viéndose muy notorio a sus ojos.

—Bueno, Dobe quítale el pañal —ordenó Sasuke señalando el bebé que movía sus piernas inquieto esperando su cambio.

—Hazlo tú —contradijo Naruto sintiendo el penetrante olor proveniente del bebé.

—No es lo que acordamos —afirmó Uchiha viendo como el rubio ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda para no hacerlo—. Cobarde.

El de ojos negros con todo el asco que tenía por dicha tarea retiró el pañal sucio y comenzó a limpiarlo con toallas húmedas teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño. Al terminar le puso un poco de talco y el pañal limpio. Aprovechando que ya no tendría que hacer tan espantosa tarea Naruto se acercó viendo al bebé que juntaba sus manitos feliz de tener su partecita limpia. El portador del sharingan no pudo retener sus ganas de hacer pagar a su mejor amigo por dejarlo hacer todo él solo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Teme? —cuestionó el de ojos claros mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

—Sí —respondió levantando el pañal sucio—. Necesito que tires esto a la basura —fue lo que dijo el azabache antes de poner el pañal sucio sobre la rubia y hueca cabeza de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, Bastardo?! —preguntó Naruto gritando mientras tocaba su cabello sucio.

Sentía la materia fecal escurriendo en su cuero cabelludo y no podía más que maldecir a su amigo por ser tan "asquerosamente" vengativo. La cara de molestia del Uzumaki parecía estar verde de repente al notar el olor que tenía su cabeza. No quería tocarse por tener eso, pero si no lo tocaba no podría limpiarse.

—Hueles muy mal ve a limpiarte —dijo Sasuke mientras alzaba al bebé en sus brazos—. Shiro tiene sueño y tu mal olor podría molestarlo.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que este así? —cuestionó el rubio mirándolo tan furibundo que parecía tener llamas en los ojos.

—Tuya —contestó Sai—. De no haberte negado a ayudarlo esto no habría sucedido.

—Me agradas un poco más —comentó Sasuke ocultando la sorpresa que le causaba que su copia barata estuviera de su lado.

—¿Somos amigos? —preguntó el moreno de falsa sonrisa acercándose queriendo abrazarlo.

—Aléjate —ordenó llevándose a Shiro a la cama para que descansara.

—La cama te resultará muy solitaria —comentó queriendo acercarse—. Puedo acompañarte —ofreció.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo el rubio con molestia jalando el cuello de la ropa de Sai sacándolo del cuarto—. Terminaré de bañarme enseguida y vendré a acostarme con Sasuke.

—No se muevan mucho o pueden asustar al bebé —sugirió el ex anbu de raíz mirándolo con perversión.

—¿A qué te refieres con…? —comenzó a preguntar Uzumaki, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba el otro—. ¡Maldito pervertido!

Mientras ellos seguían batallando con su misión, en Konoha la conversación entre los maestros de Naruto y Sasuke iba subiendo de tono lentamente al tomar cierta profundidad en el problema que tenía su relación.

—Si hiciéramos que todos sepan lo nuestro, perderíamos mucho —exclamó con pesadez el ninja copia—. Si hay una razón por la que no lo hago público es porque no quisiera que te destituyeran como maestro.

—Sé que te duele no poder decir la verdad —afirmó Iruka mirándolo con una profunda tristeza—. Por eso aprecio desde el fondo de mi corazón que soportes esto por mí.

—No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar —susurró por lo bajo el ninja enmascarado con un gesto que denotaba lo difícil que estaba siendo para él—. Puede que pronto lo haga público.

—¡No digas locuras! —elevó la voz alarmado—. ¿Sabes lo que podría suceder si lo haces?

—Puede que tenga la solución para estar juntos —le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—No sucederá —comentó con pesimismo Iruka—. Las cosas no cambian tan fácilmente y hasta dudo de si es posible que las personas cambien.

—Las personas pueden cambiar —afirmó en un tono firme Kakashi—. Por ejemplo, Sasuke cambió, cuando todo se creía perdido él regresó por Naruto.

—Yo no creo que haya cambiado realmente —contestó frunciendo el ceño con molestia—. No sabemos cuándo volverá a tener a cambiar de parecer.

—¡Iruka! —gritó con enojo el de pelo plateado—. Estás hablando de mi alumno y te recuerdo que también fue tuyo.

—Pues perdóname, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera sido mejor que no regresará —lo enfrentó el de cabellos castaños—. Naruto tiene buenos amigos y compañeros que al fin lo reconocen, ¿para qué aferrarse a quien lo abandonó y traicionó?

—¡No es su culpa! —gritó frustrado Kakashi al oír a su pareja hablar de esa manera—. Sólo estaba confundido, él es como el hijo que nunca tuve, en muchos aspectos me recuerda a mí mismo.

—¡Tampoco es culpa de Naruto como para cargar con él! —respondió con otro grito Iruka—. ¡Naruto ha sufrido demasiado por su culpa!

—Tú no entiendes a Sasuke, ni yo, ni nadie en esta aldea fue capaz de ver lo mucho que sufría —habló expresando culpa por no haber sabido atender esa necesidad de atención que tenía Uchiha unos años atrás. Sin poderlo, evitar rememoró una charla que tuvo con el susodicho a su regreso.

 _Luego del sello que Naruto le tuvo que aplicar a Sasuke para sellar su chakra ambos estaban debilitados en extremo, teniendo un nivel de poder similar al que tenían cuando los conoció. Para ambos era difícil adaptarse a manejarse con tan pequeñas cantidades de chakra, especialmente porque ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a utilizar cantidades exageradas sin tener en cuenta la cantidad que utilizarán para los jutsus. Por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de aceptar la ayuda de Kakashi para iniciar un entrenamiento que los ayudará a repasar lo básico de las artes shinobis de forma que el poco chakra del que disponían fuera aprovechado a lo máximo posible._

 _Ambos se veían tan frustrados de revivir el sentimiento de no conseguir una meta que consideraban sencilla, tal y como lo era en aquella época de gennins caminar en el árbol. Justamente así estaban ambos, la misma desesperación por conseguirlo mezclada con la competitividad típica de ellos, aquella que los motivaba a mejorar para que le otro no los superará._

— _Vamos chicos, esto no debería ser un desafío para los héroes que derrotaron a la legendaria Kaguya —se burló su sensei con su típica sonrisa que los desquiciaba a ambos. Aquella era su forma particular de motivarlos, golpeando directamente en sus respectivos orgullos._

— _Ahh es que aún ahh —jadeaba Naruto de esfuerzo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento tendido en el suelo—_ _._ _No estamos acostumbrados ttebayo —se quejó de tener que controlarse tanto a la hora de usar su energía._

— _Ustedes están muy mal, antes usaban demasiado chakra derrochando la mayoría —les dijo moviendo un dedo en gesto reprobatorio—_ _._ _Por eso debemos volver a lo básico hasta que lo dominen por completo._

— _¡Maldición! —exclamó con furia Naruto ante su fallo mientras Sasuke sólo guardaba silencio y no emitía ninguna opinión._

— _Por hoy lo mejor será que descansen —sugirió Kakashi al ver el cansancio de ambos; llevaban horas intentando y fallando, lo mejor era que descansarán o se harían daño—_ _._ _Vayan a su casa y seguiremos mañana._

 _Uzumaki amplió una sonrisa ante la idea de poner descansar por ese día, en cambio Sasuke no se movió en un rato manteniendo una expresión difícil de descifrar y un silencio que preocupó a Naruto. Cuando el sensei notó esa actitud, decidió confrontarlo para saber qué sucedía en su mente._

— _¿Hay algo que te moleste, Sasuke? —interrogó Kakashi mirándolo fijamente._

— _Dobe, adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo —ordenó sin mirarlo._

— _Pero Teme… —quiso contradecir el rubio._

— _Ve Naruto —dijo el de pelo plateado—_ _,_ _no pasa nada malo —afirmó sonriendo._

 _El blondo buscó con la mirada alguna señal de lo que pensaba su amigo, pero se resignó a dejar que hiciera lo que sentía correcto. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento, pero sólo avanzó lo suficiente para darle privacidad a Sasuke con su sensei, de esa manera cuando terminaran de hablar, lo alcanzaría y se irían a su casa juntos como de costumbre._

— _Bien Sasuke, ahora ya puedes decirme que está molestándote —comentó Kakashi con sus manos en sus bolsillos mirándolo con su típico aire de despreocupado. Espero pacientemente a que el silencio fuera roto por el propio Uchiha._

— _¿No te arrepientes de entrenarme de nuevo? —preguntó el azabache con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos._

— _¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó el mayor con aire calmado._

— _¡Deberías preocuparte de que lo que me enseñes pueda usarlo para intentar matarte de nuevo a ti, a Naruto o a alguien más! —gritó su alumno expresando desesperación y enojo, pero era una ira contra sí mismo la que expresaba._

— _Confío en ti —respondió con calma Kakashi._

— _¡¿Cómo puedes hacerlo luego de todo lo que hice?! —cuestionó elevando la voz ante aquella, para él, inesperada respuesta._

— _Estoy feliz de que regreses a casa —afirmó Hatake abrazando repentinamente a Sasuke—_ _._ _Para mí es como recuperar un hijo perdido —hablaba mientras lo retenía entre sus brazos al sentir como intentaba separarse—. Un padre siempre se alegrará de ver regresar sano y salvo a su hijo luego de perder su camino, mucha más es su dicha que de aquel que siempre lo tiene a su lado y en el camino correcto._

 _Uchiha guardó silencio ante tales palabras, estaba impactado no sólo por la acción de ser abrazado sino también por lo que decía, tal era su estupefacción que dejó de intentar librarse. Luego de todo lo que hizo y dijo, ¿cómo podía seguir tratándolo de aquella manera? ¿Cómo era posible que lo recibiera de aquella manera? Su padre ni siquiera se alegraba por ser un hijo modelo, con perfectas calificaciones y comportamiento, mientras que Kakashi era feliz simplemente por verlo regresar, pasando por alto y perdonando cada una de sus metidas de pata y cada mala decisión que tomó. Apretó la boca y los ojos al sentirlos aguarse por las desbordantes emociones que lo invadían._

— _Gracias. —Fue todo lo que dijo el de cabello oscuro antes de separarse de él._

— _No hay de qué. —Sonrió con alegría el mayor—_ _._ _No le digas a Naruto, pero… siempre fuiste mi discípulo favorito —comentó en tono divertido._

— _¡Lo sabía ttebayo! —se escuchó un grito proveniente del árbol._

— _Usuratonkachi, ¿no te dije que te fueras a casa? —preguntó enojado Sasuke mirando con molestia a su amigo, quien salía de su escondite._

— _Es que te estabas tardando y me preocupé ttebayo —se excusó mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado de ser atrapado._

— _Bien —intervino Hatake—_ _,_ _ya vayan a descansar hoy fue un duro día de entrenamiento y mañana lo será aún más. Así que les sugiero que no desayunen —ordenó mirándolos con seriedad con una expresión tétrica._

— _¡Já! Ya no caeré en eso ttebayo —afirmó Naruto señalándolo con el dedo—_ _._ _Ahora explíqueme eso de que Sasuke es su favorito —demandó casi a gritos._

— _Vámonos_ _,_ _Dobe. —ordenó Sasuke jalándolo del cuello de su ropa para arrastrarlo camino a la casa que compartían._

— _Hasta mañana, chicos —despidió el sensei._

— _Hasta mañana_ _,_ _Kakashi-sensei —respondieron ambos adolescentes._

 _El ninja copia no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho al ver la reacción de su alumno, le gustaba saber que Sasuke tenía un lado sentimental oculto tras su fría expresión. Le hacía feliz volver a ser llamado sensei por los primeros y únicos discípulos que aceptó bajo su tutela, ahora sólo le quedaba creer en él e intentar entenderlo mejor de lo que hizo anteriormente. Era cierto que le recordaba a sí mismo, más precisamente lo hacía pensar en esa época en la que todos lo señalaban como el hijo de un traidor, estaba familiarizado con ese sentimiento, así que se hacía a la idea de lo que vivía su alumno. Si él salió adelante gracias a Obito, su alumno también lo haría con ayuda de Naruto, por lo que, como maestro y padre adoptivo, como se autonombró internamente, debía apoyarlo y brindarle el cariño que de niño se le privó._

De repente Hatake fue sacado de sus recuerdos con su alumno debido al grito enfurecido de su novio.

—¡¿Y qué hay del sufrimiento de Naruto?! —cuestionó molesto el castaño—. ¡Él también la pasó mal y no anduvo asesinando personas como Sasuke!

—¡Eso es porque Naruto te tenía a ti como apoyo, Sasuke no tenía a nadie! —contraatacó el jounin—. Él estaba completamente solo.

—¡¿Te pones de su lado?! —preguntó mostrando su molestia al arrugar los labios y crujir sus uñas contra la madera de su escritorio.

—¡Estás siendo injusto con Sasuke! —reclamó Kakashi elevando la voz con molestia.

—Y tú estás olvidando todo el dolor que Naruto soportó por su culpa. —reclamaba el chunin en un tono más bajo y a la vez serio—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas por ahora —sugirió con molestia por las diferencias entre sus maneras de pensar.

—Sí, creo que es mejor que me vaya y te deje trabajar —resolvió el ninja de mayor rango, acercándose a su novio para despedirlo con un beso como era su costumbre, pero el castaño movió su cabeza evitando el contacto.

Resignado y con una mirada triste salió de la academia con más en que pensar que cuando llegó. Para él no estaba mal defender a su querido alumno, el propio tercer Hokage se mostró benevolente con Orochimaru pese a todo lo que hacía. Umino continúo con su tarea de corregir los exámenes, haciéndolo de manera descuidada al sentir el enojo por la pelea que tuvo con Kakashi. Ambos se pusieron una distancia silenciosa que crecería más de lo que esperaban.

En el camino por la solitaria calle se encontró con Shizune que había salido para comer algo luego de estar horas extras trabajando con la rubia Hokage, quien por su falta de responsabilidad tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado sin terminar.

—Hola, Kakashi-san —saludó la castaña con una sonrisa al verlo.

—Hola, Shizune —saludó él de regreso—. ¿Recién comiendo?

—Sí —afirmó con la cabeza también—. Como he estado muy ocupada con Tsunade-sama no he podido comer todavía, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—En realidad no estoy de muy buen humor —respondió el ninja de cabellos plateados recordando la pelea con su novio hacia unos momentos atrás.

—Por favor acompáñeme —pidió sosteniendo la manga de su ropa—. Necesito confesarle algo muy importante.

Al ver la mirada de Shizune el jounin no tuvo más que aceptar, dado que conocía aquella mirada e imaginaba más o menos lo que podría llegar a suceder al momento de hablar a solas. Sin saber lo que aquella pequeña comida con la asistente de la Hokage iba a ocasionar en el futuro.

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7: Adiós

CAP 7:

Ya al fin estaba llegando la noche a la tan tediosa misión que estaban teniendo los del equipo 7. Una vez que llegara el amanecer, si no había imprevistos, los nobles regresarían y ellos podrían volver a la aldea.

— **PASO 5: Hacerlo dormir. Claro que puedes mecerle para que se adormezca, pero lo ideal es que le dejes en el moisés justo antes de que se duerma del todo. Ponle a diario la misma melodía para indicarle que empieza la noche. Los niños se habitúan mejor a los actos que son rutinarios** —leyó Sai de su libro—. Según una de las empleadas el pequeño acostumbra dormir mientras su madre le canta.

—¿Cantar? —preguntó Naruto con una cara de sorpresa—. Yo puedo cantar para que duerma el pequeño Shiro —ofreció animado mientras se tocaba el pecho orgulloso.

—Pobre criatura —susurró Sasuke meciendo al bebé que ya se notaba adormilado—. Quedará sordo con tu horrible voz o tendrá pesadillas.

—¡¿Qué dices, Teme?! —reclamó apuntándolo con el dedo—. Ni que tú pudieras hacer algo mejor.

—Canta de una vez, Dobe —ordenó el moreno recostando al bebé como indicó anteriormente Sai.

Sin embargo, Shiro se removía inquieto y apretaba sus manos con disgusto. Su regordeta cara se ponía cada vez más roja y parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto. Los ninjas se miraban entre sí sin saber qué debían hacer. Ellos podían ser muy hábiles en batalla, siempre que esa batalla no incluyera batallar con un bebé tan pequeño. ¿Qué hacer en esa situación? Sasuke cansado del largo día cuidándolo optó por lo más fácil: usar el Sharingan. Cuando sus rojos ojos se cruzaron con los de Shiro éste inmediatamente comenzó a ver ilusiones de animales adorables y divertidos haciéndolo reír.

—¡Teme! —reclamó el rubio al ver la mirada perdida del bebé—. Estás mal de la cabeza, Sasuke. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a un bebé a uno de tus genjutsus?

—Ya está tranquilo —contestó recostándose un poco en la cama junto al niño para que estuviera cómodo—. No está herido y se lo ve feliz.

—Ese no es el punto —comenzó Naruto a dar su discurso de por qué lo que hizo estaba mal. Recibiendo únicamente que Uchiha lo ignorara—. Al menos finge que me prestas atención ttebayo.

Dejando de lado el monólogo que Uzumaki estaba montando en su intento por hacer recapacitar a Sasuke sobre lo que hizo, el bebé se había tranquilizado y pronto se quedó dormido aferrado a la ropa de Sasuke. Dada la situación, Sai se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia fuera del cuarto mientras Shiro dormía. Aunque estuvieran dentro de un palacio nunca se sabía cuando algún enemigo podía infiltrarse disfrazado de empleado. Por lo cual Naruto se quedó dentro de la habitación junto a Sasuke y el ex anbu montaría guardia fuera de la misma.

Uchiha acariciaba suavemente la barriga de Shiro manteniéndolo tranquilo mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna. Naruto, quien había tenido sus ojos cerrados mientras permanecía apoyado contra la pared abrió uno de sus ojos azules curioso por el sonido. El jinchuriki clavó su mirar en la figura de su mejor amigo con el bebé, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana siendo su única iluminación. Vio una sonrisa que, según recordaba, nunca mostró el portador del sharingan. Era una sonrisa llena de esperanza combinada con unos ojos que miraban con un brillo especial. Uzumaki se acercó y subió a la cama, la cual era demasiado amplia para un bebé, y se recostó en el lado contrario al de Sasuke, dejando al pequeño Shiro en medio de ellos.

—¿Qué haces, Dobe? —preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Nada —respondió desviando la mirada—. Sólo pensaba en que serías un buen padre.

—Estás demente —dijo riendo con sarcasmo—. Metí a este bebé en un genjutsu, ¿qué clase de padre haría eso?

—Bueno… nadie dice que serás un padre perfecto —respondió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—, pero como tu sueño es tener hijo, ya sabes lo de restaurar tu clan y todo eso.

—He pensado que ese sueño no debería ser cumplido —respondió con seriedad el azabache regresando su mirada al bebé que descansaba sobre uno de sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el rubio con un deje de tristeza por saber que su amigo quería renunciar a uno de los sueños que tuvo desde niño.

—Seamos realistas, Dobe —habló clavando su oscuro mirar en los ojos azules—. Los Uchiha somos odiados por muchas cosas, un hijo con mi sangre tendrá la maldición de mi clan y será visto como una potencial amenaza por todos. Lo mejor es que el legado maldito de mi familia muera conmigo.

—Yo no permitiré que eso suceda —declaró elevando la voz Naruto—. Cuando sea Hokage voy a asegurarme de que nadie se atreva a lastimar a tus hijos —prometió con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Aunque te diga que no, seguramente no me oirás —dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos—. No podrás hacer cambiar a todo el mundo respecto a lo que piensan de mí.

—Te dije que pienso crear un mundo de paz —le recordó elevando su puño—. Y tú dijiste que me ayudarías a crear ese mundo donde habrá paz y el odio será eliminado.

El moreno simplemente suspiró resignado por la terquedad de su compañero, pero aprovechando la oscuridad sonrió levemente por sus palabras. Uzumaki había prometido cargar con su odio y se veía determinado a cumplir con lo dicho. Sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más se mantuvieron al lado del bebé ocupando la misma cama hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron siendo arrastrados al sueño junto al infante entre ellos. Su cansancio era entendible considerando todo lo que habían estado haciendo durante el día cuidando al bebé, para ellos que desconocían absolutamente todo del tema, y que habían logrado evadir ese tipo de misión en específico, resultó ser muy nuevo para ellos.

Con la mañana haciendo presente, el matrimonio de nobles también hacía su aparición en su mansión. Apenas los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaban todo cuando Kyohei y Sunako ya estaban de regreso como habían acordado. Lo primero que los nobles hicieron fue buscar a su bebé, a quien encontraron durmiendo entre los brazos de los shinobis de la hoja. Luego de despertar a ambos ninjas y que Sunako detuviera su hemorragia al ver lo "brillantes" que se veían durmiendo, llegó a su fin la misión.

Cuando la misión de proteger al pequeño Shiro llegó a su final era el momento para que regresaran a su propia aldea. Los tres shinobis se acercaron a despedirse del bebé que se encontraba en brazos de su madre mientras Kyohei abrazaba a su esposa por los hombros.

—Pórtate bien, pequeño —dijo Sai mirándolo con su falsa sonrisa de siempre.

—Si quieres crecer grande y fuerte come mucho ramen —aconsejó el rubio chocando su puño suavemente con la manito del bebé.

—Si de verdad quieres ser grande y fuerte ignora a este tonto —comentó Uchiha con sus manos en los bolsillos fingiendo no mirar al bebé.

—Quizás algún día regrese para llevarte a descubrir lo que significa ser hombre —aseguró Uzumaki con una expresión similar a la de Jiraiya cuando lo llevó de viaje.

—No profanaras a Shiro —advirtió severo Sasuke mirando mal a su amigo.

El matrimonio estaba muy feliz de ver lo bien que se llevaban los ninjas contratados con su pequeño, a pesar del corto tiempo que convivieron con él. Generalmente Shiro era tan retraído a socializar como lo era su madre, quien a toda costa evitaba el contacto humano.

—¿Están tristes por perder a su bebé? —preguntó Sai con diversión

—No, idiota —respondió el rubio con los ojos aguados como aquella vez que se despidió de Inari al terminar su trabajo de escolta.

—Estoy muy aliviado de no tener que seguir lidiando con esa pequeña molestia —afirmó el portador del Sharingan evitando mirarlos.

—Sí, era un fastidio sólo llorando, comiendo y tirando sus juguetes —afirmó con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos azules.

—Algún día podrán tener los propios —comentó el capitán de la misión ganándose malas miradas de los gennins.

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó de mal humor Sasuke.

—Podrían adoptar algunos de los niños que quedó huérfano en la guerra y problema resuelto además de que hacen una buena acción —comentaba Sai mirándolos con una expresión un tanto rara—. Y así seré el padrino.

El camino hacia Konoha se dio sin ningún contratiempo por lo que pronto estuvieron en la puerta a la aldea. El equipo se dirigió donde la Hokage para presentar los informes de su misión. Allí vieron el cuadro de siempre; la rubia con muchos papeles que eran ignorados por tomar sake, a Shizune tratando de que trabaje y a Sakura ayudando en todo lo posible para que la Quinta cumpliera con sus deberes de líder.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Haruno al ver a sus compañeros entrando a la oficina.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —saludó Naruto levantando la mano mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo les fue, mocosos? —preguntó Tsunade mirándolos de manera analítica mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

—No hubo ningún inconveniente durante nuestra misión y todo se cumplió de manera adecuada —reportó Sai dejándole los informes sobre la mesa—. Todo lo sucedido durante la misión lo dejé escrito en mi reporte.

—Buen trabajo, entonces pueden retirarse —ordenó la rubia mientras ellos asentían antes de retirarse por la puerta.

—¡Esperen, chicos! —gritó Sakura yendo tras ellos—. ¿Qué les parece si todos vamos a comer al Ichiraku?

Uchiha estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta como siempre hacía de niño, después de todo el ramen no era su comida predilecta y por lo tanto podía dejarla fácilmente y comer alguna nutritiva ensalada que sí le gustara. Sin embargo, su rubio amigo opinaba diferente y habló sin pensar (como siempre) aceptando la invitación. Naruto se ganó una mirada asesina de su mejor amigo al saber que en ese almuerzo tendría que estar junto a Sai y Sakura. Ambos le resultaban muy "atentos", por no decir pesados al invadir su espacio personal a cada rato.

Sin embargo, y pese a las múltiples negativas del moreno, el de ojos azules consiguió arrastrarlo hacia el Ichiraku ramen al encuentro de sus otros dos amigos, quienes estaban sentados en la barra esperándolos.

—Lamento el retraso, pero tuve que explicarle a Sasuke todos los beneficios de comer ramen —se disculpó Naruto empujando a su amigo por la espalda.

—Puedo caminar solo, Usuratonkachi —replicó con fastidio Sasuke viendo donde sentarse.

Haruno y el pintor estaban ubicados con un asiento de diferencia entre ellos, definitivamente no quería quedar entre ambos. Y al lado de cada uno quedaba un asiento vacío. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Sentarse al lado de ella o de él? No sabía cual era peor asiento, pero considerando que ya había soportado a Sai durante un día entero por culpa de la misión, quizás no sería tan malo sentarse junto a su amiga. Cuando finalmente estaba por tomar asiento su brazo fue jalado por Uzumaki y arrastrado a una mesa grupal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? —preguntó la de cabello rosa con fastidio al ver que Sasuke no se sentaba con ella por la "interrupción amarilla".

—Estaremos mejor en una mesa grupal para los cuatro —explicó el blondo sentándose al lado de Sasuke mientras Sai y Haruno iban a la mesa a sentarse juntos.

—Yo lo veo igual —comentó el azabache del sharingan sin prestar mucha atención esperando sus pedidos.

—Yo veo una clara diferencia, Uchiha-bastardo —afirmó el pintor mientras dibujaba en su libreta.

—¡No le digas así a Sasuke-kun! —regañó la de ojos verdes golpeándolo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Sakura-chan ¿no crees que te excediste con el pobre Sai? —cuestionó Uzumaki viendo al otro tirado—. ¿Qué tanto estás dibujando? —preguntó Naruto levantando el cuaderno del moreno golpeado mientras lo veía con curiosidad— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó alterado.

Mientras ellos montaban un escándalo el portador del rinnegan miraba todo con aburrimiento, aunque en cierto modo lo hacía sentir nostálgico por aquellas peleas infantiles que solían tener cuando gennins dentro del equipo 7. No le molestaba tanto esa atmosfera, estando en Taka también llegó a vivir situaciones similares en las que sus compañeros de equipo peleaban como simples niños. Apoyo su cabeza en una mano y miró hacia la ventana como si ignorara lo que estaban haciendo en esa mesa, aun siendo plenamente consciente de todo lo que decían.

—Chicos —llamó Sakura juntando sus manos en un aplauso para llamar la atención de los chicos, ya que Naruto y Sai estaban peleando por quién sabe qué y Sasuke parecía más interesado en la ventana.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura-fea? —cuestionó el ex anbu mirándola curioso.

—¿No habías quedado en dejar de decirme así y llamarme "Sakura-san? —interrogó con el puño en alto lista para golpearlo por decirle fea.

—Después de pasar tanto tiempo estudiando a Naruto y Sasuke concluí que lo mejor es seguir diciéndote fea —afirmó con su falsa sonrisa.

—Sakura —llamó el último Uchiha al ver que estaba por empezar a golpear al otro—. Ve al grano —ordenó con voz seria.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun —dijo ella un poco sonrojada mientras carraspeaba la garganta para hacer su anuncio—. Tsunade-sama ha dicho que ya tiene elegido a quien será el próximo Hokage.

—¿Se va a retirar tan pronto? —preguntó el blondo estupefacto por la noticia y emocionado por saber que cumpliría su sueño muy pronto.

—Ella en persona me ha dicho que quien la va a suceder… —comenzó a hablar mientras sonreía viendo la cara de emoción de su amigo rubio—. Soy yo.

Esa noticia dejó sin palabras a todos los presentes, el ex anbu de raíz miraba con asombro a la de cabello rosa, mientras el otro moreno fijaba su atención en su mejor amigo. Uzumaki tenía los cabellos cubriendo sus ojos por lo que no podía verse su expresión en ese momento. Luego de unos breves instantes levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa que hasta a Sai le pareció falsa le habló a su amiga.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Sakura-chan! —dijo sonriendo enormemente—. Anda Teme, Sai, ustedes también felicítenla por lo que logró.

Pero aquel momento en el que Haruno estaba celebrando junto a los miembros del equipo 7 se vio interrumpido por un muy agitado Yamato que venía a buscarlos.

—¡Hay problemas! —gritó mirándolos reunidos—. Qué bueno que estén todos aquí.

—¿Sucedió algo, capitán Yamato? —preguntó el de ojos azules preocupado al verlo en ese estado.

—Deben acompañarme de inmediato por órdenes de la Hokage—informó de golpe dejando sorprendidos a los shinobis frentes a él.

De inmediato y sin necesidad de que se les diera una orden todos ellos siguieron a Yamato hasta el lugar de los hechos. Saltando por los tejados cortaron camino para no perder el tiempo. Desde cierta distancia notaron a los anbu rodeando el cadáver de su sensei. Vieron una enorme herida en su pecho y algunos cortes menores en su ropa con leves cortes en su piel. Para ellos resultó en un total shock ver al hombre de cabellos plateados tirado muerto cerca de la entrada de la aldea. A juzgar por la posición del cuerpo era como si hubiera estado intentando entrar a Konoha, pero no había nada que fuera una conclusión determinante.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó la de ojos verdes derramando lágrimas mientras buscaba consuelo en los brazos del Uchiha.

Naruto sólo apretaba los puños de frustración y enojo al ver el cuerpo de su maestro sin vida, al igual que Sasuke, quien prestaba su hombro para que su amiga llorara, pero mantenía la mirada fija en Hatake. Sin embargo, fue separada rápidamente de su amor platónico cuando la llamaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo mientras esperaban al resto del equipo médico. Después de todo ella era la discípula de Tsunade y podría dar un diagnóstico a primera vista de causas superficiales hasta que llegara el momento de la autopsia. Por el momento, los anbus ya tenían las fotos de la presunta escena del crimen.

Al sobreviviente de los Uchiha no le extraño la manera en que los anbu miraban en su dirección, casi podría decir a ciencia cierta que era el principal sospechoso. Y pensaba que sus enfrentamientos pasados en los que aseguró que mataría al de cabellos platas sería tomado en cuenta. Lo único que Sakura pudo avisar fue que algunas heridas parecían ser hechas antes de que Kakashi muriera y otras hechas posteriormente al cadáver. Eso era extraño y confuso, ya que ¿qué motivo tendrían para hacer aquellas marcas en el cuerpo? Dejando heridas mortales a plena vista, cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran sido hechas algunas en combate mientras Hatake intentaba defenderse y las otras por mero sadismo de su victimario.

Pese a ser recién llegados a la escena del crimen se los llevaron para interrogarlos acerca de la última vez que habían visto a Kakashi. Poniendo especial énfasis en el testimonio dado por Uchiha. Para su suerte contaba con Sai y Naruto que compartían la misma coartada. Todos ellos estuvieron de misión y recientemente habían regresado. Mientras Sakura contaba con Tsunade y Shizune como testigos de que estuvo trabajando sin descanso. Todos los alumnos de Kakashi tenían coartadas muy sólidas como para tenerlos de sospechosos, por lo cual quedaban en un punto muerto las investigaciones, al menos hasta que la autopsia les arrojara algunos datos de importancia.

Mientras se esperaba los resultados los miembros del equipo intentaban lidiar a su propia manera el luto que cargaban con la muerte de su amado maestro. Haruno se volcó de lleno a la investigación del asesinato junto al equipo de médicos ninja a cargo del cuerpo del ninja copia. Sai fue directamente a buscar consejo en los libros, ya que él mismo no sabía lidiar con la opresión en su pecho. Mientras que Sasuke se desapareció de la vista de todos y se mantuvo apartado como solía hacer de niño cuando su clan fue asesinado.

Uzumaki por su lado se sentó en el antiguo columpio de la academia, aquel lugar que siempre fue un refugio cuando pequeño. A pesar de su edad se subió al viejo columpio mirando al vacío con su mente distraída en que aquel sin dudas era el peor día de su vida, o al menos, era un buen candidato a serlo. Primero se enteraba que Tsunade se retiraría y que Sakura sería la nueva Hokage, se alegraba por su amiga, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ver que su sueño lo iba a lograr su compañera de equipo y no él, pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Luego se enteró de la muerte de su sensei y para colmo sin pistas de posibles asesinos. Según lo que le comentó Sakura al revisarlo, parecía que Hatake había muerto tan sólo una hora, aproximadamente, antes de que ellos llegaran a la escena.

La tarde había caído frente a la inexpresiva mirada azul, la manera en la que estaba Naruto daba la impresión de estar sumergido en algún genjutsu. No se había sentido tan mal desde que había muerto su maestro Jiraiya, no, quizás esa muerte dolió menos dado que ellos estaban en aldeas diferentes cuando sucedió, mientras que en este caso estando en la misma aldea su maestro era asesinado mientras él iba al Ichiraku a comer. No podía evitar pensar que de haberlo ido a buscar para invitarlo en estos momentos podría estar con vida. O al menos hubiera sido capaz de pelear a su lado y conocer la identidad del asesino.

Los niños de la academia salían a jugar en el patio de la academia a la espera de que sus padres pasaran a buscarlos. Los padres solían demorar un par de horas más dejando tiempo a sus hijos para que jugaran un rato, pero cayendo la tarde iban a buscarlos para que llegaran a tiempo a la cena. Uzumaki no se había movido de su lugar desde el momento en que se sentó, su mirada la mantuvo fija en el vacío y sus pensamientos eran los únicos que iban de aquí para allá. Siendo éstos interrumpidos por su maestro de la academia, Iruka quien posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hola, Naruto —saludó el castaño con una mirada llena de tristeza.

—Hola, Iruka-sensei —saludó sin ningún rastro de su animada personalidad como hubiera sido costumbre.

—Veo que ya sabes lo ocurrido con Kakashi —comentó mostrando una expresión de pesar.

No recibió ninguna respuesta el blondo, quien sumergido en su propio lamento no fue capaz de percibir que la perdida a la que se enfrentaba Umino era aun más grande que la que soportaba Uzumaki. Antes de la trágica noticia, habían estado distanciados y sin hablarse por la pelea que tuvieron en la academia respecto al asunto de Sasuke. El castaño se había puesto terco en que defender a Naruto de una posible traición de Sasuke era la prioridad, mientras que el de cabello plateado insistía en que merecía aquella segunda oportunidad que se le estaba dando al Uchiha para demostrar su arrepentimiento por los errores cometidos.

—También se enteró ¿no es así, Iruka-sensei? —cuestionó mirándolo abatido.

El rubio se aferró con sus manos a las cuerdas gastadas del columpio reprimiendo la sed de venganza que clamaba su corazón. Si bien él creía en el perdón, también era un humano común y corriente por lo que también sentía dolor cuando se le arrebataba a alguien importante de su vida. No era que tuviera una paciencia infinita como para no sentir el deseo de hacer escarmentar a quien se atrevió a tocar a su sensei. Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte, de llegar a caer en esos sentimientos podría caer en un círculo vicioso como le sucedió a… Sasuke.

—Naruto sé que este es un momento difícil sobre todo para ti… —comenzó a hablar su antiguo maestro.

—Lo es para todo el equipo 7 —corrigió el de ojos azules mirándolo directamente—. Todos la estamos pasando muy mal, Sakura-chan, Sai y el Teme.

—Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —cuestionó volviendo a tocar su hombro dándole apoyo—. Sé que te preocupas por tus amigos, pero debes entender que tú también debes cuidar un poco más de ti mismo.

—Aún así me preocupan mucho —respondió en un suspiro—. Nosotros estábamos en el Ichiraku ramen al momento en que fue asesinado. Todos debemos tener ese remordimiento de pensar "¿y si lo hubiéramos buscado?"

—No tenían forma de saber que algo así estaba ocurriendo —afirmó con una voz seria que trataba de borrar esa idea de culpa en su alumno, mas en sus ojos se veía la angustia reprimida y el mismo remordimiento "¿y si él no hubiera sido tan obstinado?". Si hubiera sido menos orgulloso al menos Hatake hubiera muerto con un buen recuerdo de ellos juntos y no el de una pelea sin perdonar.

—Creí que al acabar la guerra todo sería paz y tranquilidad —dijo Naruto elevando su mirara para ver como el Sol se iba perdiendo poco a poco en el horizonte.

—La oscuridad siempre, escúchame bien, siempre existirá en el corazón de las personas —comentó el chunin poniéndose frente a sus ojos para que lo mirara de una buena vez—. Siempre hay que estar atento ante cualquier sospecha.

El sensei de Naruto decía aquello como si hablara del mundo en general, empero en su mente la imagen que evocaba era muy nítida. Él aun creía que Sasuke era una posible amenaza, quizás no era el responsable del asesinato de Kakashi, dado que había estado todo el tiempo en compañía de Naruto y del resto del equipo 7. Muchas personas los vieron andando por las calles juntos, así que Uchiha no había sido perdido de vista en ningún momento. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él no guardara sentimientos peligrosos hacia la aldea que lo había visto crecer. El odio estaba latente en el de ojos negros y a su modo de ver era cuestión de que llegara alguien como Orochimaru para volver a iniciar con los mismos deseos de destrucción, dado que eso era Sasuke: un vengador.

La conversación parecía no ir a ningún lado, Iruka intentaba levantar el ánimo decaído de Naruto, pero al igual que cuando murió Jiraiya, sólo conseguía aliviarlo un poco. No es que Uzumaki no apreciara su preocupación y cariño, es sólo que esas palabras no terminaban de convencerlo como motivo para levantarse nuevamente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo mucho que podía ofrecerle al castaño eran sonrisas falsas y tristes con las que inútilmente intentaba convencerlo de que se encontraba bien. Y mientras aquella nada productiva charla se daba, en la morgue de Konoha el equipo médico examinaba con cuidado a Hatake Kakashi.

Dado que se trataba de un ninja altamente experimentado, era difícil creer que moriría de una manera tan simple, por lo que no se podía descartar que se haya utilizado algún tipo de veneno para reducir su resistencia al momento de matarlo. Sin embargo, la cantidad de venenos o drogas que existían eran tantas que se hizo un análisis general, buscando "de todo un poco". Debían tener mucho cuidado en su manera de proceder debido a que la realización de una prueba podía deteriorar el cadáver e imposibilitar la realización de otras pruebas y en rasgos generales porque sería infinitos análisis y seria dar palos de ciegos sin hallar una pista importante.

Al mismo tiempo que el difunto era investigado en la morgue los anbu interrogaban a todos los aldeanos en busca de algún testigo o de alguien que hubiera visto al de cabello plateado aun con vida para unir pistas. Y otro equipo de ninjas se encargaban de buscar algún indicio de cualquier cosa sospechosa en casa de Hatake.

La tarde caía junto con las hipótesis que el equipo de investigación se había planteado en un inicio. Hasta donde tenían entendido los últimos en ver a Hatake Kakashi con vida fueron la Hokage, su asistente, los miembros del equipo siete e Iruka. Quizás tendrían que investigarlos más a fondo a los alumnos y al chunin, dado que la quinta y su asistente estaban descartadas de la investigación por sus cargos.

Al haberse despedido de su maestro de la academia, Naruto emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar caminando por la misma ruta que usaba habitualmente de niño. En su trayecto vio el muelle donde alguna vez solía admirar a un niño moreno muy solitario, quien ahora estaba allí mismo sentado, pero siendo todo un hombre joven. Sasuke al sentir un par de ojos observándolo volteo a mirar de reojo, cruzando sus negros ojos con aquellos azules como hacía tantos años hicieron por primera vez. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, ya no había rastro de ese miedo irracional que impidió que se hiciera amigo del moreno. Ahora eran mejores amigos y podía acercarse con confianza que en su niñez careció. Descendió deprisa dando un único salto para aterrizar a su lado ante la inmutable cara de Uchiha.

—Teme —llamó un tanto preocupado de verlo en aquel lugar al que sólo lo había visto ir cuando su clan fue masacrado.

—¿Cómo lo estás tomando, Dobe? —preguntó con su oscuro mirar posado en las aguas que brillaban con los tenues rayos naranjas del atardecer.

—Me cuesta procesar lo que está ocurriendo —confesó sincero sentándose a su lado—. Él era un gran maestro, siempre preocupado por nosotros —recordó con una sonrisa triste y los ojos abnegados en lágrimas—. Se supone que estamos en tiempos de paz, ayer parecía todo tan tranquilo y alegre y de repente esto —dijo apretando sus dientes al punto de hacerlos crujir por la ira.

¿No qué estaban en tiempos de paz? ¿No se suponía que se había terminado la traición y la hostilidad? El rubio había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por no preocupar a nadie, debido a que muchas personas se le acercaron "compartiendo su dolor". No, nadie entendía el lazo que tenía con su maestro de cabello plateado, eran palabras de dientes para afuera, no era algo que sintieran en sus corazones. Por esa razón prefirió compartir su sentir con la única persona que entendía a la perfección su corazón, más sabiendo que Sasuke la estaba pasando muy mal sólo que se guardaba el dolor para sí mismo. Estaba seguro que el azabache no era un especialista en consolar, empero era consciente que no fingiría algo que no sentía y lo escucharía impasible como lo hacía en esos momentos.

—La paz no existe ¿lo olvidas? —preguntó el portador del sharingan rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sé, pero yo creía que luego de lo que sucedió….

—Ha habido tres guerras shinobis antes que esta —le recordó el moreno girando su rostro para mirarlo detenidamente—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta fue diferente? ¿Por qué todas las aldeas pelearon juntas? Han existido desde siempre las traiciones, mientras haya alianzas también habrá traiciones.

—Pero yo quiero que el mundo conozca la verdadera paz y felicidad —comentó desviando su mirada azul hacia el agua sintiéndose impotente ante lo que sucedía.

—Dijiste que crearías ese mundo —afirmó Sasuke mirándolo con un gesto de frialdad—. ¿O acaso estás retrocediendo a tu palabra?

—¡Jamás! —gritó recordando las vidas de aquellos que confiaron en sus promesas y que murieron por tener fe en que él lo conseguiría—. Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja ttebayo.

—Así está mejor —comentó el de ojos negros con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y yo prometí que te ayudaría a crear aquel mundo.

Sintiéndose un tanto mejor por las palabras de su amigo Naruto permaneció a su lado. Aunque su mejor amigo fuera de pocas palabras sabía que decir y cuando para hacer que su voluntad de fuego de avivara nuevamente. Empero aún tenía la duda de cómo lo estaría sobrellevando en su interior. ¿Tendría deseos de venganza? ¿Estaría deprimido? Kakashi siempre había tratado al Uchiha como a un hijo por lo que ese lazo que compartía con Sasuke debía hacer muy dolorosa su pérdida. Sin embargo, no había manera de averiguar los misteriosos pensamientos que guardaba el de ojos color ónix. Por ahora se limitaría a hacerle compañía en silencio y dejarlo vivir el luto a su manera. Si quisiera contarle algo estaría para él, pero no trataría de forzarlo o terminaría recibiendo su enojo.

La noche cayó sobre ellos dejando ver el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas sobre ambos shinobis. Se sentían conformes con la compañía del otro y con eso les bastaba. Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de estar sentados apartados de todos disfrutando de la noche, en el laboratorio donde estaba trabajando Sakura se había descubierto algo impactante.

—¿Ya tienen listos los resultados de los exámenes a su estómago? —cuestionó la de cabellos rosados a otro ninja médico que se acercaba con los resultados impresos en papel.

—Sí —respondió afirmativamente el ninja—. Los resultados muestran que este fue el veneno que ingirió Hatake antes de ser asesinado.

—No puede ser… —susurró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al ver lo que decía el informe.

—Es un veneno sumamente raro y no imagino quien podría tener una dosis de él aquí en Konoha —comentó una médico ninja de cabellos castaños oyendo atentamente los resultados.

—¿Por qué de Konoha? —preguntó Haruno queriendo saber la razón para sospechar de algún habitante.

—Por dos motivos —respondió el shinobi del comentario—. La primera es que la planta para realizar dicho veneno crece exclusivamente aquí en el país del fuego y sólo se tiene acceso a él mediante el permiso de la Quinta. Y el segundo, que el veneno se hallaba en restos de comida no digeridos.

—Entonces alguien de Konoha lo engañó para hacerlo comer dicho veneno —concluyó Sakura mirando con detenimiento cada detalle del informe.

—Actualmente quien estaba trabajando con total libertad con aquella planta es… —comenzó a hablar la kunoichi de cabellos castaños.

—Shizune-san —completó la frase Haruno.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8: Duda

Dentro de la oscura prisión de Konoha resonaban gritos agudos y desesperados desde lo más profundo de la misma. Aquella noche el ninja conocido como Ibiki Morino era el que se estaba encargando de realizar el interrogatorio a la prisionera: Shizune. Desde el día anterior que se la habían llevado detenida de forma imprevista cuando estaba trabajando al lado de Tsunade. No se le dio tiempo de nada, hasta la propia Hokage estaba en shock por lo rápido que sucedió todo, teniendo que pedir explicaciones sobre bajo las órdenes de quien actuaban aquellos anbu. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, fueron permisos concedidos por los miembros del consejo al querer evitar un posible escándalo.

El hecho de que la asistente de la líder de la aldea fuera la, prácticamente, culpable de un crimen sucedido bajo sus propias narices era motivo suficiente para chismes en la aldea. Las cosas se agravaban al pensar en que asesinó justamente a Kakashi en un momento crucial. Por ello sin siquiera avisar a Tsunade, quien seguramente alegaría por la inocencia de la sobrina de su antiguo amor, detuvieron a Shizune. La llevaron a la prisión de Konoha, luego de asegurarse que no portaba armas con ella y lo siguiente fue dar inicio a los castigos físicos que iban desde sumergirla en agua hasta medio ahogarla hasta quemaduras con hierros ardientes.

Sin embargo, al pasar las horas sin una respuesta afirmativa para sus sospechas decidieron pasar a los genjutsus. Una tortura psicológica sería mucho más efectiva, pero la mayoría de su memoria estaba protegida por jutsus para evitar que funcionaran en ella, algo normal en alguien que trabajaba directamente con los secretos más altos de la aldea. La rubia líder no podía permitir que las memorias de su asistente llegasen a ser vistas por cualquier enemigo, por ello hacia mucho tiempo que Shizune siendo consciente de lo que harían, pidió a Tsunade que sellará sus memorias para mayor seguridad. Y es en esos momentos de intenso dolor donde sintió que quizás fue una mala idea.

—Confiesa de una vez o tendremos que seguir con esto —dijo el encargado del interrogatorio mirando a la herida mujer.

—Yo no sé… —intentó hablar ella pese al dolor que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos—. De que me están hablando.

—Tú eres la sospechosa principal del asesinato de Hatake Kakashi —habló con firmeza mientras levantaba su cabeza tirando de sus cabellos.

—Yo no hice nada de lo que se me acusa —respondió manteniendo su palabra mientras de su boca escurrían hilos de sangre producto de sus labios rotos por medio de golpes.

—¿Entonces niegas haber estado trabajando con aquella planta? —cuestionó Morino mirándola fríamente.

—No —negó de inmediato intentando mover la cabeza inútilmente—. No niego haber trabajado con ella, pero alguien pudo robarla.

—Eso es ridículo. La planta en cuestión crece en el territorio de los ciervos del clan Nara, es sabido que ellos no dejan pasar a nadie que no sea del clan —exclamó soltándola bruscamente contra el suelo, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza—. Los únicos a los que los Nara les dan esas plantas es a los ninjas médicos autorizados por la Hokage.

—Alguien de los Nara podría estar implicado —resolvió ella intentando sentarse correctamente en el suelo.

—¿Intentas culpar a todo un clan por tu fechoría? —preguntó de forma severa al no gustarle que cuestionara la lealtad de uno de los clanes más viejos de Konoha y a su vez más leales.

—Yo no he hecho nada —aseguró ella con lágrimas en los ojos que resbalaban de sus mejillas hasta caer en sus ropas manchadas de su propia sangre y algo rotas por las constantes torturas desde que había sido llevada allí hacía unas horas.

—¡Dinos de una vez! —exigió harto de tener que lidiar con su terquedad—. ¿Actuaste por cuenta propia o alguien te envió a asesinar a Kakashi?

—¡Deberían estar buscando al verdadero culpable que aún debe de seguir suelto! —gritó ella mostrando indignación por ser retenida sin que se buscara al responsable. Dado que ella aseguraba no serlo.

—Aún insistes con eso —rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba sabiendo que de seguir así tendría que usar técnicas de tortura mental aun peores—, pero que pena que hasta Tsunade-sama haya reconocido que el veneno tiene una receta que ella misma inventó.

—Eso significa que… —susurró ella abriendo los ojos con asombro y miedo mezclados.

—Sólo sus allegados la conocen —completó la frase Morino mirando como el rostro de Shizune se desfiguraba por el más profundo terror.

—Pero debe de haber algún tipo de error —intentó convencerlo inútilmente.

—Tienes todas las pruebas en tu contra, será mejor que confieses por las buenas —aconsejó antes de usar una de sus especialidades.

El interrogatorio era brutal, sin duda alguna tener que estar en manos de aquel shinobi era toda una tortura, no sólo por aquellos golpes y heridas físicas sino por el cansancio de la tortura psicológica. Estaba llegando a un punto donde dudaba de si no era mejor confesar el delito solamente para detener el interrogatorio. Desde que la habían llevado allí no había tenido momento de descanso, ―una de las tácticas para quebrar a los sospechosos―, querían cansarla al punto en el que su lengua se aflojara y revelara lo que ellos querían saber. Y eso siguió así durante toda la noche.

Mientras Shizune pasaba aquellos momentos de angustia y dolor infringido por alguien de su propia aldea, los demás se preparaban para el día siguiente. Los miembros de la aldea fueron informados de que al día siguiente al fin enterrarían el cuerpo de Kakashi. Los alumnos del maestro de cabellos plata, tenían sus propias formas de reaccionar ante la noticia; por un lado, los alegraba que al fin le dieran descanso eterno a su maestro, por el otro se le enfrentaba el sentimiento de dejarlo bajo la fría tierra donde se iría descomponiendo hasta el olvido.

Iruka al recibir el aviso se encerró en su habitación dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libres siendo la almohada quien las absorbiera. Hubiera querido ir donde Naruto para verlo, recordaba su expresión en los funerales a los que asistió y temía que volviera a deprimirse como al morir Jiraiya. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor, había perdido a su amante y lo único que deseaba al menos esa única noche era llorar hasta quedarse dormido. No era una cara que quisiera que su rubio alumno viera en él, lejos de ser de consuelo sólo lograría deprimirlo más y preocuparlo por él. Además de que, para todos, él y Kakashi sólo eran amigos y colegas, nada más, por lo que nadie entendería su razón de sentir tanto su pérdida.

Aquella mañana de cielo nublado y gris era el día en que finalmente Hatake Kakashi recibiría sepultura. Habían pasado unos días desde que su cuerpo había sido ingresado en la morgue de Konoha para su estudio y al terminarlo al fin podría dársele sepultura como el ninja honorable que siempre fue. El cielo parecía compartir el sentimiento de despedida de todos los allí presentes ―quienes no eran pocos―, puesto que las grises nubes que cubrían el firmamento auguraban lluvia. Desde ninjas de su generación hasta niños más jóvenes como Konohamaru y sus amigos conocían las hazañas de aquel ninja que entrenó a Naruto. Nadie dejaría pasar la oportunidad de mostrar respeto ese día asistiendo a la ceremonia vestidos de negro mostrando luto.

La ceremonia era presidida con palabras de la Quinta Hokage, quien lo despedía con frases sencillas, pero reflejaban varios aspectos de generales de la vida de aquel ninja, cuyo nombre pasaría a formar parte de las placas del cementerio donde tantos otros shinobis habían sido sepultados anteriormente.

—Hoy estamos aquí para despedir al ninja conocido como Hatake Kakashi —comenzó a hablar la líder de la aldea—. Él fue un shinobi excepcional mientras vivió, mostró gran talento de niño ascendiendo rápidamente a jounin. Fue un maestro algo excéntrico, pero con resultados exitosos. Él sin dudas merece ser despedido con todos los honores que merece un miembro destacable como él, quien arriesgó su vida en dos de las cuatro grandes guerras shinobis, saliendo airoso en ambas —afirmó mordiéndose los labios al recordar la causa del entierro podía ser su asistente—. Encontrando su final a causa de una horrible traición, pero ello no quita lo que en vida logró y por ello lo honraremos como se merece alguien como él —finalizó su discurso dando paso a que los presentes pudieran acercarse a la tumba aun abierta.

La tierra ya había sido movida para dejar la forma exacta donde entraría el ataúd con el cuerpo del ninja de cabellos plata, el cual ya se encontraba dentro del féretro. Sólo faltaba la última despedida de sus seres queridos antes de ser completamente sepultado bajo la tierra de la aldea que lo vio nacer. Los ninjas de su generación como Kurenai y Gai en su silla de ruedas, se acercaron con ojos llorosos por la pérdida de su compañero y amigo de tantos años. No podían dejar de pensar en lo irónico que era que Kakashi se hubiera enfrentado a oponentes tales como Madara y Kaguya durante la gran guerra y logrado vivir para contarlo, todo para resultar asesinado por alguien en quien se confiaba ciegamente.

Los de la generación de los nueve novatos también se acercaron con flores blancas que arrojaron sobre el cajón antes de que el ataúd fuera cubierto en su totalidad. Luego de ellos el que se acercó fue Iruka, quien al momento de dejar la flor como ofrenda sentía que una parte de su propio corazón se fuera con ella. Allí no sólo estaban enterrando a un amigo suyo, sino a la persona que amaba. De quien, dicho sea de paso, no logró despedirse ni quedar siquiera en buenos términos con él. Se reprochaba a sí mismo que seguramente su amante haya perecido pensando que él lo odiaba cuando la verdad era completamente opuesta. Su mirada castaña permaneció fija en aquel ataúd mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos ante tal triste suceso.

 _Como el propio destino no podré tener nunca a alguien como tú. Kakashi te conocí por pura casualidad, sólo por mi preocupación sobre como le iría a Naruto en tu famoso examen el que se decía nadie había aprobado, investigué sobre ti. Recuerdo que al principio me dabas muy mala espina por aquella reputación que cargabas, mis sentimientos de cariño y aprecio me hacían ser sobreprotector con Naruto y tú eras quien me lo estaba "quitando". Sonrío con tristeza al pensar en lo exagerado que suena viniendo de alguien como yo, pero no pude dejar de pensar que eras algo negligente por aquel aire despreocupado que tenías._

 _Mis sospechas sobre si eras un buen maestro para Naruto solamente aumentaron al saber que lo postulaste para los exámenes chunnin. Creo que aquellos fueron los primeros pasos para acercarme a descubrir muy lentamente que quería conocerte más. Y luego de que me salvaras durante el ataque de Pain a la aldea, fue cuando nuestra cercanía creció, oculta de ojos curiosos. Mantuvimos el surgimiento de nuestro romance sin testigos y lo protegimos como a un secreto de nuestra amada Konoha._

 _No me podré perdonar el no haberte besado una última vez antes de separarnos. Todo por estar algo celoso de que te hubieras reencontrado con Obito, él significó mucho en tu vida y volver a verlo y más al lado de Madara, fue un gran impacto para ti. Las palabras que siempre repetías por venir de una persona tan especial para ti causaban cierta envidia en mí por saber que tanto lo tenías presente en tus pensamientos. Él era la razón de tus ojos melancólicos detrás de aquella expresión alegre y despreocupada que tenías siempre. Yo tardé mucho en reconocerla, pensando al igual que los demás que esa naturaleza irresponsable era real, pese a lo confiable que siempre te consideré en batalla, no era capaz de ver el dolor que cargabas. Y para cuando finalmente fui capaz de verlo la gran guerra había estallado y tú fuiste al frente de batalla. Sin embargo, volviste tal y como me prometiste en tu carta antes de partir junto a la alianza. Y ahora te pierdo de esta manera tan repentina._

Umino fue sacado repentinamente de aquellos recuerdos por la mano que Kurenai posaba en su hombro dándole consuelo. Ella sabía que ellos eran amigos cercanos, al menos eso era lo que había asumido al verlos pasar tiempo juntos hablando sobre sus alumnos. Lo que interpretó aquella kunoichi era que el dolor de Iruka era similar al sentido por Gai, mas estaba muy lejos de la verdad y el de cabellos castaños no estaba dispuesto a revelar tal cosa y manchar el recuerdo de Kakashi. Por esa razón, aceptó con agradecimiento el esfuerzo de Kurenai para hacerlo sentir mejor con ese pequeño gesto, algo tan sencillo como posar la mano sobre él, en ese momento, significaba un apoyo moral para su roto corazón.

Al finalizar el entierro todos se retiraron dejando únicamente a los miembros viejos y nuevos del equipo siete, es decir, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura. Ellos se negaron a irse de aquel lugar tan pronto y permanecieron de pie frente a la tumba de su sensei sin saber como tomarse aquella despedida. ¿Cómo superar la muerte de alguien tan cercano para ellos? Era imposible, pero debían hacer el esfuerzo o caerían en los deseos de venganza completamente inútiles, dado que la justicia pronto actuaría sobre el o la responsable de aquel siniestro.

—Fue un gran maestro —dijo Naruto apretando los dientes de impotencia mientras miraba fijamente la tumba mostrando una tristeza palpable en sus ojos azules—. No merecía este final.

—Él era un hombre realmente admirable —agregó Sakura mientras se recargaba en el brazo del inmutable Uchiha, quien siquiera mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro—. Pese a ser un vago muchas veces, tanto al momento de ser sensei como cuando rechazó ser Hokage cuando Tsunade estuvo en coma —dijo sollozando en el hombro del moreno.

Sai no era bueno con las palabras y prefirió guardar silencio como Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos era ideal dando consuelo con palabras, solían ser crudos al hablar sin recurrir a ningún filtro. Algo que los hacía parecer insensibles, empero les parecía mejor opción callar antes de hacer sentir peor a sus amigos más sensibles a estos temas, entiéndase Uzumaki y la kunoichi de cabello rosa. Permanecieron largo tiempo allí sin pronunciar palabra y sólo cuando sintieron que era muy tarde se decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la rubia Hokage, ésta se encontraba recibiendo el informe de Morino respecto a lo que consiguió averiguar en el interrogatorio de Shizune. Nada más terminar con su papel en el entierro debía volver a sus labores como líder de Konoha, las cuales no serían tan pesadas si tuviera la ayuda de su antes confiable asistente. Para su suerte o desgracia, probablemente más lo último, los consejeros afirmaron que conseguirían pronto a alguien que ocupara el puesto libre de Shizune.

—¿Qué han averiguado? —cuestionó la líder a su subordinado parado frente a ella.

—Ya ha confesado —declaró Morino manteniendo una postura recta y expresión seria al hablar—. Aseguró haberlo asesinado al no corresponder sus sentimientos cuando se le confesó su amor tiempo atrás.

—¿Shizune enamorada de Kakashi? —preguntó llena de incredulidad la Hokage—. Suena ridículo —afirmó ella.

La razón de la que se estaba enterando la Hokage le parecía absurda e improbable. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan disciplinada como Shizune hiciera semejante cosa? Cuando había sucedido el incidente donde Orochimaru ofreció revivir a Dan y Nawaki, fue Shizune la que antepuso la razón por sobre los sentimientos de anhelo y nostalgia. Aun amando mucho a su tío, ella insistía en que no era eso lo que él hubiera deseado e incluso intentó hacerla entrar en razón cuando ella misma se vio tentada a ceder a aquella oferta hecha por el sannin de las serpientes. Su joven asistente siempre fue una persona centrada y racional. Algo en definitiva no estaba bien. Suspiró resignada sin tener más que decirle a Ibiki, si ya había confesado no había más que declararla culpable.

—Buen trabajo —dijo ella, aunque no lo sintiera realmente—. Veremos que pronto se le dicte un castigo para que pague por su crimen.

Todo en la torre de la Hokage siguió su rutina normal con todos los ninjas trabajando como correspondía, clasificando misiones y repartiéndolas entre los ninjas de bajo rango. Tsunade pese a que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo no era capaz de hacerlo, le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de Shizune y Kakashi. No hubo ningún hecho significativo hasta que cayó la noche, entonces ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué cuando el mundo shinobi aseguraba tener paz mundial ocurrió un asesinato bajo sus propias narices? Cuando todos ya se habían retirado de la torre de la Hokage, y hasta los aldeanos de Konoha dormían con tranquilidad, una sombra misteriosa se movió sigilosamente por el despacho de la líder de Konoha. Usando sus habilidades ninja logró acceder a los informes correspondientes al caso de Shizune.

—No pensaba encontrarte haciendo este tipo de cosas… —susurró una voz mirando al que estaba inspeccionado los papeles— Sasuke.

/

El líder de la arena fue a visitar la aldea de la hoja debido a la noticia del deceso de Hatake Kakashi, ambas aldeas eran aliadas, por lo que algo como eso podría afectar a futuros tratos entre ellos. Además de que, como amigo de Naruto, se sentía en la obligación de ir a visitar al rubio y presentarle sus condolencias. Tampoco se olvidaba de Uchiha Sasuke, desde aquella fiesta, su relación comenzó a mejorar de a poco y era consciente de que seguramente los miembros del equipo siete la pasaban igual de mal, empero estaba seguro de que Naruto y Sasuke lidiarían con el luto de forma diferente. No quería desconfiar de Uchiha, mas el pelirrojo llegó a preocuparse de que este hecho detonara aquella vena vengadora del moreno. Por lo que Gaara fue personalmente a Konoha dispuesto a presentarse en el sepelio del ninja de cabellos plateados, siendo escoltado por sus dos hermanos. Sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo debido a que se lo solicitó para reuniones urgentes, provocando que llegara un día después del entierro.

―Me da gusto su visita, Kazekage-sama ―saludó Sai con una enorme, e igualmente falsa, sonrisa en la entrada de Konoha.

―Vine porque me enteré de lo sucedido con Hatake, quería mostrar mis respetos al ninja que junto a Uzumaki Naruto fueron en mi busca cuando fui secuestrado por Akatsuki ―explicó con aquella voz monótona que siempre usaba. Su pálido rostro no mostraba emociones tales como las esperarían, pero aquello no significaba que no lo sintiera genuinamente.

No era bueno mostrando sus emociones, aunque quienes lo conocían lo suficiente sabían que Gaara sí podía llegar a empatizar con otros. Sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, quienes se mantenían uno a cada lado del menor, recordaban como reaccionó ante esa noticia. Si bien, no hubo gritos ni lloriqueos, que en caso de haber sucedido hubieran creído que perdió la razón, si hubo una reacción de sorpresa por lo repentino que fue y preocupación por sus amigos. De niño intentó alguna vez darle medicina a un niño que hirió y fue cruelmente rechazado, pero ahora era su oportunidad de "curar" a sus amigos intuyendo que no sería rechazado. Bueno, ciertamente admitía para sí mismo que Uchiha quizás si lo mandaría a volar, empero aún tenía algo de fe en que su compañía sería bien recibida luego de los avances que habían logrado en ese período que llevaban compartiendo durante sus visitas.

―La ceremonia ya la hemos terminado ―informó el azabache mientras tendía su mano hacia el Kazekage―. Las autopsias al cuerpo terminaron y se obtuvo una confesión.

El pelirrojo torció un poco sus labios en gesto de disconformidad al saber que llegaron tarde, eso sumado al hecho de que habría arqueado una ceja (si las tuviera) al ver la mano extendida del ex anbu. Con anterioridad había sido escoltado por ninjas de las aldeas que visitaba y las acciones de quienes lo acompañaban siempre eran limitadas a asentir y guardar silencio. Sin saber como responder ante el gesto que tenía el pintor frente a él, prefirió fingir demencia. Al no ser respondido su gesto Sai bajó la mano, pero sólo para tomar la de Gaara sin su consentimiento y agitarla de arriba abajo sonriendo como de costumbre, dejando al Kazekage desconcertado por su repentina acción.

―Mis hermanos y yo nos hospedaremos en un hotel hasta que podamos visitar a Naruto y Sasuke ―informó el de ojos verdes mirando con cierta molestia por el atrevimiento de tocarlo sin permiso.

―Los escoltaré hasta la Hokage y luego a su hotel ―informó el azabache sin prestar atención a la expresión en el rostro de los ninjas de Tsuna.

―Por favor, síganme ―pidió cordial mientras avanzaba delante de ellos sosteniendo aun la mano de Gaara.

―No creo que sea necesario ―alegó Temari cruzándose de brazos con algo de fastidio por tener que ser escoltados cuando ella y Kankuro eran los escoltas del Kazekage.

―La última vez que vino se perdió en medio de la noche con el Uchiha-bastardo y les dio un susto a todos ―le recordó el moreno mirando sonriente al pelirrojo mostrando cierta burla y reproche al negar con su dedo índice como si le hablara a un niño pequeño

―¿Cómo sabes de eso? ―cuestionó con seriedad Kankuro, al creer que eso había sucedido sin que nadie más que Naruto y ellos lo supieran.

―Todo el mundo se enteró luego del escándalo que Naruto y ustedes montaron cuando los perdieron de vista ―contestó Sai mirando de reojo a Kankuro mientras seguían caminando.

No era de extrañar que las miradas estuvieran posadas en el Kage de la arena, considerando que fue uno de los principales héroes de esta y un aliado importante que siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que sucediera con su aliada, Konoha. Empero esta vez las miradas iban hacia la mano pálida que sostenía la del pelirrojo, puesto que verlos caminar tomados de la mano daba a entender algo "diferente". Nadie se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar un comentario respecto a lo que pensaban de ver a un hombre caminando de la mano con otro por dos motivos; uno era un líder sumamente poderoso al que no podían ofender sin traer graves consecuencias y dos, las miradas de los dos hermanos de Gaara dejaban en claro que no escatimarían en castigos de llegar a ofenderlo.

―Supongo que no te irás por las buenas ¿o sí? ―interrogó Kankuro al ver como el ninja de la hoja no soltaba en ningún momento a su hermano.

―No, los seguiré aun en contra de su voluntad ―respondió con seguridad dejándolos frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

Una vez que estuvieron allí los tres ingresaron al interior para hablar con Tsunade acerca de su visita. Aunque fueran aliados por cortesía debían informar acerca de su estadía en la aldea para evitar que hubiera malentendidos. Sabaku preguntó acerca del caso y si era algo de lo que tomar partido o prestar alguna ayuda. Mas la rubia negó sin dar mucha información alegando que ya estaba todo resuelto con la confesión de Shizune. Sabiendo que no tenía derecho a exigir respuestas el Kazekage se despidió para ir rumbo a su hotel junto a sus hermanos luego del viaje.

―Me despido, Tsunade ―comentó el pelirrojo caminando fuera del despacho de la Hokage siendo seguido por sus hermanos y por Sai.

El Kazekage iba a reclamar la presencia del anbu, mas Senju misma le ordenó a Sai que los escoltara a su hotel, por lo que siendo una orden sólo conseguiría que castigaran al moreno si se negaba a su compañía. Con un largo suspiro los hermanos Sabaku tuvieron que tener al azabache acompañándolos de cerca. Al llegar a destino, Kankuro y Temari fueron cada uno por su lado, ella fue al baño de aguas termales y su hermano a buscar algo de comer. Quedando sólo Gaara en compañía de Sai, por lo que el ex anbu aprovechó para cuestionarle acerca de algo que lo intrigaba.

―¿Cómo conseguiste que la cacatúa no te asesinara estando tanto tiempo juntos? ―preguntó Sai directo y sin pelos en la lengua poniéndose delante de Gaara para demostrar que le prestaba total atención.

―¿Cacatúa? ―cuestionó Gaara entendiendo más o menos a quien se refería.

―Aun no me decido por un apodo que vaya con el Uchiha-Bastardo ―aclaró para que el Kazekage no tuviera dudas respecto a quien hablaban.

―Uzumaki Naruto me enseñó una importante lección cuando nos enfrentamos: la empatía. La importancia de ver más allá de lo que todos ven ―explicó el de ojos aguamarina con un tono monocorde en su voz, pero su mirada reflejaba la nostalgia de revivir aquel momento en sus pensamientos al hablar de ello.

―¿Empatía? ―preguntó Sai ladeando la cabeza sin entender muy bien que quería decirle.

―Todos creían que por ser jinchurikis no teníamos sentimientos distintos del odio o la ira, sólo cuando Naruto fue capaz de mirarme sin juzgarme por mis errores pasados llegamos a entendernos ―intentó hacerle entender al ex anbu la razón de su desmesurado aprecio hacia el rubio y que era a su vez la causa de que no juzgara con dureza a Sasuke.

―¿Eso hiciste con Uchiha? ―La respuesta anterior no era del todo clara para él por lo que volvió a preguntar.

―Yo asesiné un sin número de personas antes de conocerlos, pero nunca me han mirado de forma diferente pese a mis errores ―explicó Sabaku con cierto pesar al recordar las cosas que había hecho antes de encontrar su camino―. Yo le rompí el brazo y pierna a Rock Lee, intenté asesinarlo en el hospital y hasta formé parte del ataque de Tsuna a Konoha. Intenté asesinar a Naruto y sus amigos y pese a todo ello, Naruto siguió llamándome "amigo" y sentí justo ser digno de esa confianza y amistad que me dio. No puedo redimir mi pasado, pero he estado haciendo lo mejor con esta nueva oportunidad y se me hace justo hacer lo mismo por Uchiha Sasuke.

―No estoy seguro de entender ―contestó con sinceridad el pálido chico, puesto que los sentimientos seguían siendo un tanto complicados para él.

―Sólo sé tú mismo ―aconsejó el pelirrojo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo le intentó transmitir algo de confianza, él mismo antes no sabía valorar o crear lazos con alguien, así que le daría una mano al perdido Sai―. Si realmente quieres tener un lugar propio en el equipo siete no trates de ser algo que no eres.

―Pero con el regreso de Sasuke todos me dejaran de lado ―confesó sabiendo que su lugar en el equipo siete era temporal, no era más que un simple sustituto.

―No lo harán ―refutó Gaara con honestidad sin siquiera titubear aquella respuesta―. Sasuke me dijo que no le resultas más fastidioso que Naruto.

―Y eso es… ¿bueno? ―preguntó Sai levantando las cejas entre sorprendido y confundido.

―No esperes que te diga palabras tan emotivas como las de Naruto, pero supongo que eso quiere decir que comienza a aceptarte como parte de ellos ―explicó, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba Sasuke, de él nunca se sabía que tenía en la cabeza.

―Eres más agradable de lo que pareces y eso que tienes la apariencia de un mapache con posible rabia ―agradeció el ex anbu con una sonrisa más sincera

―Entiendo porqué Sasuke te encuentra molesto ―afirmó frunciendo el ceño ante lo que le dijo el otro―. En su lugar tampoco dudaría en hacerte algo.

―¿Algo sexual? ―cuestionó mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha por el rubor en las mejillas del otro.

―¿Qué demonios? ―maldijo el Kazekage ante tal pregunta fuera de lugar―. Por cosas como estas a veces extraño los días en los que hacía el ataúd de arena a todos aquellos que me fastidiaban la paciencia.

―Para mi fortuna ya no puedes hacerlo así que te quedarás con las ganas ―se burló sin tapujos disfrutando de que la piel pálida de Sabaku mostrara con facilidad su vergüenza.

―No sabes cuánto deseo hacértelo ―apretó los dientes el ex jinchuriki. De ser una época más remota habría podido hacerle un entierro de arena hasta por mirarlo mal, pero ahora como Kazekage no podía hacer tal cosa.

―Lo sé, soy irresistible ―le guiñó el ojo con coquetería poniendo una sonrisa de lado, haciendo una imitación del gesto característico de Uchiha.

―No hacerte eso ―negó apretando el puente de su nariz con completo fastidio―. ¿Desde cuando eres tan…?

―Leí algunos de los libros de Jiraiya-sensei para entender algunos aspectos que a mi edad ya debo manejar.

―Son libros románticos y pervertidos ―dijo Gaara rodando los ojos al saber que clase de cosas leía para guiarse al "socializar".

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―interrogó el ex anbu mirándolo de forma acusadora y con cierto aire de burla por lo que dijo.

―Tengo cosas que hacer ―evadió el de la arena sacándolo de su habitación para seguir en lo suyo y ocultar su vergüenza.

Una vez que Sai lo dejó solo, se relajó un poco a la espera de que sus hermanos terminaran de hacer sus respectivas cosas para ir juntos a visitar a Naruto y Sasuke, puesto que ellos insistían en acompañarlo, para mínimamente darle sus condolencias.

/

Con la confesión de Shizune todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas de nuevo, aunque para la gente normal sólo había que honrar a sus héroes al morir, pero nada más. Para los aldeanos sólo era otro shinobi muerto, uno de tantos a los que no conocían de cerca y de quién sólo se recordarían sus hazañas como leyendas de guerra, mientras que sus allegados eran los únicos pendientes de que se hiciera justicia. Aunque no por ello descuidaban sus actividades rutinarias. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre la manera en que lo tomaban los aldeanos en general siempre distaría mucho de la forma en que un shinobi afrontaba la caída de un compañero.

Haruno ponía todo su empeño en terminar su entrenamiento para ser Hokage, por lo que casi no tenía tiempo para pasar con sus compañeros de equipo. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estudiando y revisando los distintos informes que Tsunade le mostraba para que practicara que situaciones podría enfrentar. Sin embargo, eso cambiaría, no por ser la futura Hokage no podría buscar la oportunidad de salir con Sasuke, eso lo haría de una forma u otra. Aprovechando que Naruto había ido a intentar visitar a Shizune en la prisión antes de que se le comunicara su condena, ella fue hasta el departamento de Uzumaki donde estaba residiendo Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —saludó con una sonrisa amable cuando el azabache abrió la puerta.

—Buenas, Sakura —correspondió al saludo por cortesía mirándola con su seriedad de siempre.

—Quería invitarte a comer algo —dijo ella un poco apenada.

—Quedé de comer con el Dobe cuando volviera —respondió el azabache dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —gritó la de ojos verdes juntando las manos alegremente—. Me lo encontré de camino y me pidió que te avisara que te vería en el Ichiraku, él ya se adelantó, sabes cómo es con su ramen.

Tras unos segundos de meditarlo, el azabache asintió y salió de la casa para ir con ella hasta aquel tan conocido local. El trayecto se dio en silencio mientras Sasuke caminaba sin prestarle atención a las miradas de los aldeanos sobre él ni a su acompañante quien no quitaba la mirada de su persona. Al entrar a Ichiraku lo primero que el de ojos negros notó fue la ausencia de su amigo rubio.

—Dijiste que él ya estaba aquí —comentó Sasuke mirando a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

—Y lo estaba —respondió fingiendo sorpresa mientras jalaba su brazo para llevarlo hacia una mesa—. Seguramente se fue a hacer algo, con lo inquieto que es, no es posible que se quede mucho tiempo en un solo lugar —agregó una vez que se sentaron a esperar ser atendidos.

—Entonces me voy —resolvió de forma tajante el último Uchiha mientras se disponía a levantarse.

—No, Sasuke-kun —pidió la kunoichi sujetando fuertemente su brazo para que no se fuera—. Por favor quédate para no desperdiciar el viaje que hicimos hasta aquí.

Suspirando resignado volvió a sentarse. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser tan cruel con la chica puesto que ella era una amiga y compañera que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos pese a su pésimo trato hacia ella. Aun así, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar allí y el gesto en su cara dejaba en claro su sentir respecto a quedarse.

—Nee Sasuke-kun —llamó la de ojos claros captando su atención—. ¿Cómo te sientes con lo que ha sucedido?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió con indiferencia.

—Es que yo sé que Kakashi-sensei era una persona muy importante para nosotros como miembros del equipo siete —afirmó ella sosteniendo nuevamente su mano entre la suya.

—A mi no me ha afectado —declaró con seguridad apartando su mano de la de ella.

—No es necesario que finjas ser fuerte, Sasuke-kun. —Trató de tocarlo nuevamente fallando cuando él esquivó su mano—, pero a todos nos impactó esta noticia y más al enterarnos de que fue Shizune la responsable.

—De hecho, según Naruto me comentó, Shizune durante el interrogatorio habló sobre una pista que sin dudas dejó atrás el verdadero criminal y que probaría su inocencia —comentó con seriedad el de ojos negros.

—¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó ella confundida―, pero si Naruto hoy ha ido a verla. ¿Cuándo le preguntó eso? ―cuestionó interesada.

—El Dobe fue a verla hace unos días y esta es su segunda visita si no me equivoco ―explicó conciso mirando a su compañera.

―¿Cuál es esa pista?

―Eso sólo lo sabe Ibiki ya que fue él quien la entrevistó —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esperemos que se haga justicia —dijo Sakura apretando los puños con molestia.

Luego de aquella charla continuaron comiendo mientras hablaban, o más bien, Sakura hablaba de trivialidades mientras Uchiha comía en silencio sin prestarle mucha atención. Había permanecido junto a la chica esperando alguna señal de Naruto, mas el rubio en ningún momento se asomó al restaurante que tanto frecuentaba. Al terminar de almorzar con Sasuke, la de cabellos rosados se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage para seguir con los preparativos y entrenamientos que requería para convertirse en una digna sucesora al puesto. Al llegar vio a la rubia firmando varios papeles y se dispuso a ayudarla.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo Tsunade cuando la de ojos claros retiró los papeles firmados que estaban listos para ser archivados.

—No hay de qué, Tsunade-sama —respondió ella quitando una pila ya firmada dejando más espacio para que siguiera trabajando—. Desde que Shizune no está para ayudar todo es más difícil y más con las investigaciones de su caso.

—Su caso al menos ya se solucionó —comentó la rubia con la vista fija en los papeles.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó su discípula—. Entonces, ¿ella es culpable de lo que le sucedió a Kakashi-sensei?

—Así es, ella confesó y luego se retractó diciendo que tenía una prueba irrefutable que probaría que era inocente.

—Si tenía tal prueba podría haber demostrado que era inocente desde el principio.

—Pero la prueba que dio era una que sólo el verdadero asesino podía tener.

—Con una prueba de ese tipo demostró ser más culpable que inocente —comentó Sakura abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Y por ello su caso se cerró declarándola culpable —avisó Tsunade con la mirada baja no dejando que viera su rostro, seguramente lleno de pena y amargura—. Bien, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes que hay mucho en que trabajar.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —asintió la joven kunoichi regresando a sus deberes.

Todo parecía ir bien en la vida de Haruno, tenía el puesto de Hokage asegurado y el chico que amaba estaba en la aldea. Aún no la amaba, pero se encargaría de que sucediera y así tendría toda la felicidad que siempre soñó.

/

La celda donde permanecía retenida Shizune era oscura y fría. Allí sentada estaba a la espera de que la trasladaran a otra prisión fuera de la aldea. Seguramente a una de las múltiples que existían en el país del fuego o en alguna de las islas cárceles para ninjas renegados de alto nivel como ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la prisionera llena de sorpresa.

—Sólo veía a visitarte —respondió el visitante caminando hacia la celda, a sabiendas que Shizune, como cualquier criminal, tenía su chakra sellado.

—Este no es horario de visitas —le recordó mirándole con desconfianza—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Ya dije que solamente venía de visita…

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9: Prioridad

—Ya te dije vine a visitarte… —susurró entre las sombras—. Y a preguntarte qué pista diste acerca del asesinato de Kakashi-sensei —habló cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio—, siendo mi maestro quiero saber quién lo asesinó.

La prisionera llevó la mano a su pecho y levantó la mirada viendo a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados con la cabeza en alto. Sakura estaba comportándose de manera algo inusual, no podía identificar exactamente que era lo que andaba mal, pero podía sentir que algo no cuadraba en su actitud. Ante la falta de respuesta la de ojos verdes arrugó la nariz mirándola con furia mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa a la celda.

—Ya no importa —respondió Shizune finalmente al verla tan cerca mostrando mucha tranquilidad en su rostro—. Intentaré pedirle a Tsunade-sama que hable conmigo directamente para poder revelarle mi descubrimiento —declaró de forma desinteresada.

—Dímelo a mí y yo me encargaré de hacerle llegar esa información para que sepan que eres inocente —pidió con voz amable mientras le sonreía.

Shizune retrocedió dentro de su celda evitando el contacto con la otra discípula de Tsunade, la sonrisa por mucho que se viera inocente, no le daba buena espina. Quizás era parte de su instinto como shinobi, aquel sexto sentido que le daba la experiencia, el que le advertía que no se dejara llevar por unas palabras bonitas junto a una sonrisa como aquella. Se alejó de manera lenta y cautelosa dentro de la celda, ante el avance que la otra mujer. Al ver eso, Sakura fue acercándose lentamente a la celda, su expresión amable contrastaba con esa sonrisa que infundía la sensación de que algo no muy bueno estaba trayéndose entre manos.

—Gracias por ofrecerte, pero es algo de lo que depende que se haga justicia, por lo que sólo hablaré con Tsunade-sama —contestó Shizune llegando hasta la parte más alejada posible dentro de su pequeño espacio. Detrás de ella sólo la pared le impedía seguir poniendo distancia con Haruno.

—¡Te exijo que me lo digas ahora! —gritó con molestia sacando de su bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido de extraño color.

Manteniendo aquella expresión en su rostro, la joven kunoichi usó su chakra concentrándolo en una de sus manos para proceder a romper la puerta de la celda. Dado que las celdas eran comunes y corrientes como las que se usaban con cualquiera ladrón, después de todo, no había nada de que preocuparse cuando el chakra de cualquier recluso se encontraba sellado. De esa manera aunque el ninja encerrado fuera muy poderoso, estaría indefenso como una persona común y corriente al no poder usar ninguno de sus jutsus o técnicas.

—¡Sakura! —llamó la castaña en un grito de reproche mirándola con seriedad al no entender qué sucedía—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde que te inculpé —respondió ella mientras fruncía el ceño con fastidio.

La de ojos verdes se tiró sobre Shizune, aplicando su fuerza sobrehumana la sujetó de uno de sus brazos con firmeza evitando que escapara de lo que iba a hacer. A pesar de que la mayor forcejeaba no lograba liberar su brazo, ya que el agarre de Sakura era similar a tener un grillete inmovilizándola. Haruno trató de forzarla a quedarse quieta un momento para inyectarla, empero ésta se resistía con fuerza mientras que con su mano libre daba golpes al aire para hacerla tirar dicha jeringa, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! —gritó la prisionera, pidiendo por ayuda. Por más que se tratara de una criminal, no debían permitir que nada le sucediera hasta que la condenaran.

—Sigue gritando que cuando ellos vengan verán como has perdido la razón —afirmó Haruno sonriendo con crueldad.

—¡Aléjate! —pidió desesperada intentando empujarla lejos de su cuerpo.

—En cuanto esta solución haga efecto se anularán tus pensamientos racionales dejándote como una simple loca —comentó antes de reforzar el agarre en su brazo y arrojar a Shizune contra la pared buscando desmayarla y hacer más sencillo el trabajo.

Ante el impacto que el cuerpo de la castaña se llevó contra el concreto sólido hizo un leve quejido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Teniendo a la prisionera fuera de combate, dado que había dejado de moverse, la de cabellos rosas se acercó. El cuerpo de Shizune estaba boca abajo por lo que la volteó para buscar una posición más favorable al momento de aplicarle aquella "medicina". Sin embargo, repentinamente ésta sujetó su muñeca con una fuerza superior a la normal, dejando en un estado de sorpresa a Sakura, al haber creído que la prisionera estaba inconsciente por el golpe anterior. Allí la de cabello rosa entendió que algo malo estaba sucediendo, cuando de un momento a otro era ella la que estaba en el suelo siendo inmovilizada mientras Shizune pateaba lejos la jeringa que se le cayó.

—Así que sí eres la culpable, Sakura-chan —susurró Naruto mirándola con tristeza teniendo a Tsunade y Ibiki a su lado fuera de la celda.

Haruno observó con sorpresa la presencia de aquellos tres allí, eso no era algo que tuviera previsto, ya que se suponía que Shizune estaba completamente aislada en su celda. Al mirar a la mencionada, ésta era cubierta por completo por una bola de humo y luego de disiparse, descubrió que en realidad se trataba de Sasuke, quien la miraba con una expresión realmente fría. Había usado un simple "henge no jutsu" para engañarla haciéndole creer que se trataba de su "víctima". Ahora veía que aquello no había sido más que una trampa que ella no fue capaz de prever.

—No es posible… —susurró Sakura removiéndose con temor al verse descubierta con las manos en la masa—. ¿Cómo? —preguntó queriendo averiguar su fallo. ¿Cuál había sido su error cuando ella planeó todo a detalle?

—No fue tan difícil —respondió secamente Sasuke recordando como habían planeado esa trampa.

— _No pensaba encontrarte haciendo este tipo de cosas… —susurró una voz mirando al que estaba inspeccionado los papeles— Sasuke —dijo apareciendo detrás de Uchiha._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? —cuestionó con sorpresa Uchiha dándose la vuelta._

— _Bueno… yo esto… —tartamudeó intentando excusarse sabiendo que su estadía allí era igual de clandestina que la del otro—. Eso no es lo importante sino lo que tú estás haciendo aquí._

— _No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados luego de lo sucedido a Kakashi-sensei, es muy sospechosa su muerte. Hay algo que de seguro nadie está viendo —explicó Sasuke mirándolo con seriedad. Algo no le cuadraba en que Shizune fuera la asesina._

— _Creo lo mismo —asintió el rubio con la misma seriedad._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó el portador del sharingan sin creer que Naruto también hubiera notado algo raro._

— _Hablé con Shizune nee-chan al poco tiempo que la señalaron como sospechosa y ella me dijo que no era la única persona trabajando con el veneno —aclaró refiriéndose a cuando estuvo de visita en su celda, luego de mucho batallar para lograr verla._

— _¿Quién más estaba trabajando con ella? —interrogó el azabache queriendo unir las pistas, ya que si era quien él sospechaba tendría más pruebas—. Podría ser el verdadera responsable._

— _Sakura trabajaba con ella —habló una tercera voz muy conocida por ellos mientras aparecía a sus espaldas._

 _Los dos intrusos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz de la quinta Hokage. Según creía Sasuke, la rubia a esas horas debió de haberse ido a su casa o algo por el estilo. Se suponía que él era un shinobi experto, pero en ese momento se sentía como todo un niño de la academia al no haberse percatado de la presencia de Naruto y Tsunade al entrar en la oficina. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a lidiar con tener parte de su poder sellado, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a él que ahora hasta lo más sencillo, como percibir chakra, le estaba dando dificultades._

— _¡Abuela! —gritó Naruto poniendo una expresión de asombro mirando a Tsunade delante de ellos atrapándolos in fraganti._

— _Recordaré no enviarlos a misiones que incluyan robo de información —afirmó negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolos con decepción fingida—. Ni siquiera notaron cuando llegué._

— _Yo puedo explicarlo —quiso justificar Sasuke de inmediato sabiendo que su libertad pendía de un hilo y estar husmeando en documentos de alto secreto que sólo correspondían que la Hokage viera, no era una buena demostración que dejó de ser un criminal._

 _La Hokage caminó hasta donde estaba su escritorio con los papeles acerca del caso de Kakashi que Uchiha dejó a la vista al estarlos revisando. Tsunade los tomó en sus manos y seleccionó algunos para dárselos ella misma tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke. Ambos agarraron aquellos papeles leyendo lo que estaban en los informes, notando como tenían reportes que no cuadraban con lo sucedido y la declaración que dio Shizune confesando ser ella la asesina. Aunque la información que Naruto y el moreno leían eran distintas, ambos pusieron expresiones escépticas ante lo escrito. Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño mientras Uzumaki torció el labio no creyendo lo que veía._

— _Tú ya sospechas de alguien ¿verdad, Uchiha? —cuestionó la rubia mirándolo de forma inquisitiva mientras Naruto miraba con sorpresa a su mejor amigo por tal revelación._

— _¿De quién, Teme?_ _—preguntó Naruto de inmediato, rogando internamente que el nombre que diera no fuera…_

— _De Sakura —respondió sabiendo que a su mejor amigo no le gustaría oír aquello—. La razón es por lo que nos dijo acerca de que fue elegida como Hokage. Al principio lo dejé pasar, pero luego durante el funeral de Kakashi dijo que él había sido elegido anteriormente para el puesto. ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué no se lo volvió a elegir? ¿Qué mérito tenía ella como para ser puesta como opción antes de Kakashi sensei? Recuerda que ella celebró con nosotros que fue elegida Hokage antes de enterarnos de la muerte de Kakashi_ _—aquellas preguntas que soltó Uchiha eran de manera retórica, para hacerle entender su punto de vista a su amigo._

 _(En el episodio 219) Las sospechas del último Uchiha tenían lógica, si antes Kakashi iba a ser nombrado Hokage luego de la muerte de Danzou. ¿Por qué no de nuevo? La vez anterior obtuvo la aprobación del señor feudal del fuego, pero justo cuando lo iban a nombrar recibieron la noticia de que Tsunade despertó de su coma. En lo que respectaba a experiencia era evidente que Hatake era la mejor opción y si era por méritos en la guerra, el puesto sería sin dudas para Naruto, quien ya había sido llamado "el héroe de la guerra". Haruno Sakura no tenía algo especial con lo que se la pudiese considerar al puesto antes que a ellos dos, entonces ¿cómo era posible?_

― _¿Cómo? ―preguntó Naruto confundido―. ¿Abuela Tsunade tú no fuiste la que eligió a Sakura-chan como tu sucesora?_

― _No ―negó ella de forma contundente mientras soltaba un suspiro―. Si de mí dependía hubiera elegido a Kakashi sin dudarlo._

 _Ante aquella declaración, Uzumaki agachó un poco la mirada sintiéndose triste por saber que no fue considerado para el puesto como hubiera querido. Apretó los puños de forma imperceptible al saber que no estaba calificado ante los demás, aun con todos aquellos logros que había conseguido ¿Cuándo sería suficiente para ser reconocido? La mujer se mordió el labio inferior al notar el ánimo de su protegido, ella lo consideraba alguien muy valeroso, pero era muy inexperto para tal responsabilidad. Prefería a alguien mejor capacitado, además de que el consejo sólo lo aceptaría como un modo de control por ser el jinchuriki más poderoso. Le aguardaría el mismo destino que a Gaara, quien pese a su edad fue kage, no por reconocimiento, sino por quererlo calmado complaciendo ese "capricho"._

 _Uzumaki era un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra y merecía ser reconocido como lo sería cualquier ninja de su calibre, pero tristemente los miembros del consejo y varios de los señores feudales de la tierra del fuego sólo veían a un monstruo más peligroso de lo que era antes. Si antes era visto como una amenaza por poseer en su interior al bijuu más poderoso de los nueve, ahora ese temor se multiplicó ante el poder que adquirió durante la guerra. Por ello se le "sugirió", por medio de una indirecta bastante explicita, mantenerlo bajo control o buscar formas de deshacerse de él en caso de que se pusiera en su contra._

― _Entonces, ¿cómo es que te debatías entre Kakashi y Sakura? ―cuestionó Uchiha mirándola fijamente a la espera de alguna respuesta razonable._

― _Uno de los altos mandos la sugirió ―respondió en un susurro―. Me dieron un período de tiempo para que considerara entre ambos cuál era mejor para ser mi sucesor. Cumplido el plazo si yo no tenía una respuesta ellos elegirían y bueno… la persona por la que aposté sufrió el mismo destino que los anteriores._

 _La Hokage no pudo evitar recordar como aquellas personas por las que ella se jugaría todo por verlos de Hokage ya no estaban en ese mundo. Su hermano menor, su querido Dan y ahora Kakashi. Todos a quienes ella vio como futuros líderes de la aldea terminaron de la misma forma. En cierta forma le hacían agradecer no haber elegido a Naruto para el puesto o pudo tener el mismo destino que Hatake. Sintió mucho la muerte del de cabellos plateados, empero no se comparaba a lo que podría sentir si perdía al niño que consideraba su nieto._

— _Tienes buena intuición_ _―comentó refiriéndose a Sasuke―._ _Tal y como te iba a decir Naruto la persona que estuvo trabajando con Shizune, era Sakura —explicó la rubia suspirando con tristeza sabiendo que la responsable de una u otra forma sería una discípula suya._

— _¿Si ya lo sabías porque no dijiste nada? —preguntó el de ojos azules molesto por saber todo lo que sufrió Shizune estando encarcelada. Crujía los dientes de rabia mientras apretaba los puños._

— _No tenía ninguna prueba justo como ahora y no puedo acusar a una de mis propias estudiantes sin razones válidas. Además de que si llegara a ser culpable… —la Hokage no terminó de hablar cuando Uchiha completó su frase._

— _Ocultaría las evidencias —dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto fijamente esperando que entendiera los motivos._

 _A Uchiha tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia saber que su compañera, a quien pese a todo consideraba una amiga, fuera sospechosa del asesinato de su maestro. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitir que el asesino de la persona que llegó a considerar un segundo padre estuviera suelto y se saliera con la suya. Él era un vengador y si bien no podía permitirse el lujo de asesinar al responsable, como tanto deseaba, sí podía contribuir en buscar la "justicia" que tanto repetía su mejor amigo. Sólo por ello continuaba de manera estoica oyendo las palabras de Tsunade respecto al caso._

— _Por esta vez dejaré pasar que hayan entrado a espiar a mi oficina, pero ya que saben acerca de esto tendrán que ayudarme a tenderle una trampa a Sakura —ordenó Tsunade mientras caminaba tomando algunos de los pergaminos con información clasificada que se encontraba sellada sólo para que ella pudiera abrirlo._

— _Siento que esto está mal —afirmó Naruto con los ojos cerrados queriendo que sólo fuera una pesadilla. No quería creer que su amiga, una miembro del equipo de Kakashi, fuera la asesina._

— _A mí tampoco me agrada hacer esto —confesó la Quinta mientras mostraba el pergamino ante los dos gennin—, pero estamos hablando de dos aprendices mías, ambas son importantes para mí y debo asegurarme de quien es inocente y quién no._

—Así que después de todo si me tendiste una trampa, Sasuke-kun —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica la de cabellos rosas viéndolo desde abajo—. Imitaste muy bien a Shizune —felicitó posando su mirada en el suelo.

—Era muy sospechoso lo que sucedió —fue la simple respuesta del dueño del rinnegan quien no cambio de expresión ni por descubrir que fue ella la que hizo semejante atrocidad.

—Ya no queda nada que hacer —dijo Sakura al verse acorralada.

Con su mano libre sacó un papel bomba de su bolsillo el cual explotó en la mano de Sasuke liberándola de su agarre. El sonido de la explosión junto a las bombas de humo que ella de inmediato lanzó por el lugar tan reducido, llenó de confusión a los presentes. Sasuke lanzó un gruñido de dolor al tener su mano quemada y con sangre corriendo de las partes más afectadas por la explosión de aquel papel bomba. Cerró su único ojo negro por el dolor que tenía perdiendo de vista por breves, pero valiosos momentos para Sakura, los cuales utilizó para golpearlo con su puño mandándolo a la pared lejos de ella.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto preocupado acercándose hasta él viendo que Sakura ya no estaba allí y que Uchiha tenía la mano herida.

—Debemos seguir a Sakura —afirmó el moreno ignorando su herida mientras tosía e intentaba ver donde estaba Haruno.

Ella aprovechó la distracción para escapar, al tenerlos a todos ocupados intentando ver a través del humo que hacía que tosieran y tuvieran los ojos lacrimosos no intervendrían por el tiempo que ella requería. Usando su fuerza sobrehumana destrozó una de las paredes de la prisión y huyó a través de ella. De inmediato Ibiki y Tsunade fueron a poner una alerta sobre la fugitiva: Haruno Sakura. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se dieron a sí mismos la tarea de perseguirla sin esperar órdenes. Ella era su amiga y querían entender que estaba sucediendo, mas las respuestas que hallarían serían peor que la ignorancia. Ambos estaban listos para recorrer toda Konoha de ser necesario y cruzar a través de los rincones más recónditos de la aldea, con la esperanza de encontrarla antes de que algo más sucediera y el problema se agrandara.

—Espera, Teme —dijo el blondo deteniendo el paso de su amigo cuando éste se disponía a salir a través del boquete en la pared.

—¿Qué sucede, Usuratonkachi? —preguntó fastidiado al ser detenido.

—No puedes ir con la mano así ttebayo —afirmó Naruto viendo como la mano del azabache no dejaba de sangrarle. Rompió un pedazo de tela de su propio pantalón naranja e hizo una pequeña venda para la mano de Sasuke. Lo sujetó sin su permiso y rápidamente se lo anudó con fuerza—. Con esto podrás aguantar hasta que la alcancemos —dijo con seguridad.

—No tenemos tiempo —comentó Uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a seguir el camino tomado por la fugitiva—. Gracias —susurró cuando Naruto estuvo saltando a su lado a través de los árboles.

Haruno corrió a través de las calles vacías de la aldea, siendo altas horas de la madrugada no había nadie por allí y debía aprovecharse antes de que los ninjas que Tsunade alertara fueran en su busca. Su mejor opción era hacia los bosques de Konoha para aprovechar eso como camuflaje, entre los enormes arboles y la oscuridad reinante seguramente sería mucho más fácil perderlos a los que le perseguían, debido a que percibía el chakra de sus dos "compañeros" de equipo. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto iban pisándole los talones a la fugitiva, mas tenían la mente un tanto contrariada. Uzumaki quería hacer entrar en razón a la rosada, así como hizo con tantos otros a los que se enfrentó. Por su lado Sasuke luchaba contra su deseo de venganza, puesto que él tenía el ardiente deseo de asesinarla por haberle hecho eso a Kakashi. Sin embargo, no sentía que tuviera derecho a juzgar luego de las cosas que hizo en el pasado.

En medio de la persecución que estaban realizando oyeron unos quejidos y algunos murmullos. Naruto tuvo que desviarse para averiguar de qué se trataba, con Sasuke cubriendo sus espaldas el rubio se hizo a un lado los arbustos que impedían ver la causa de esos sonidos. Allí vio a unas personas que reconoció de Konoha, desmayadas, probablemente estuvieron en el camino de Sakura y ésta los dejó fuera de combate. Eso deducía Uchiha, dado que algunos de esos eran ninjas que tenían apariencia de haber vuelto de alguna misión, a juzgar por las ropas rotas y sucias. Al azabache sólo le parecía que debían ignorar y seguir con su camino, considerando que Tsunade iba a mandar a sus ninjas a buscar a Sakura, quienes seguramente prestarían ayuda a los que estaban allí.

―Sasuke, adelántate —pidió Naruto mientras se acercaba a los que estaban inconscientes moviéndolos un poco para ver cómo estaban.

―Déjalos, Dobe —ordenó el moreno mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, debían darse prisa y su amigo perdiendo tiempo haciendo caridad—. Tsunade mandó a sus escuadrones a perseguir a Sakura alguno los ayudara a ellos en cuanto los vean —explicó intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

―No puedo dejarlos así —declaró con seguridad mientras hacía unos sellos de manos—. Kage bunshin no jutsu —hizo aparecer cinco clones para que levantaran uno a cada persona—. Enseguida te alcanzó ttebayo —avisó emprendiendo el camino de regreso dispuesto a ir al hospital.

—Eres muy blando, Usuratonkachi —suspiró molesto antes de seguir su camino.

Uchiha lo último que deseaba era tener que ir en busca de su amiga y peor aun él solo. Sabía que era capaz de derrotarla aun con sus poderes reducidos por aquel sello que le colocó Naruto, empero el verdadero problema era que él no sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón. Sería sencillo simplemente vencerla y arrastrarla de regreso para que fuera encerrada, mas quería creer que algo la motivó a hacer algo como aquello. Y en lo que respectaba a la empatía y comprensión de los sentimientos ajenos eso era trabajo de Naruto, no suyo. Aun así, le restó importancia al asunto, para Uzumaki sus amigos eran muy importantes, así que no dudaba en que pronto lo alcanzaría. Después de todo Naruto perseguiría a cualquiera de sus amigos hasta el fin del mundo como hizo con él ¿verdad?

Sakura evadía todos los lugares donde oía algún sonido ligeramente sospechoso, debido a que los ninjas que Tsunade encomendó para capturarla estaban por todas partes. Su único pensamiento era que debía llegar a aquel lugar acordado y todo estaría bien, sólo debía evitar que la encontraran por tan sólo unos cuantos metros. Era consciente que luego de lo que había hecho no podría alcanzar ninguna de aquellas cosas que se había propuesto, el puesto de Hokage y el amor de Sasuke los veía inalcanzables al descubrirse su treta. Sólo le quedaba eso: huir. Irse de la aldea con aquella persona que le había estado ayudando cuando nadie más la apreció. Sin embargo, su camino hacia las afueras de Konoha fue interrumpido por su compañero Sasuke, quien de un salto se posicionó delante de las enormes puertas para evitar su salida.

―Vaya, esto es irónico ―comentó la de ojos verdes con un tono de diversión fingida, mirando fijamente a quien desde siempre fue el amor de su vida.

―Sakura, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó Sasuke con su típica seriedad refiriéndose al hecho de haber asesinado a su maestro.

―Para ser Hokage ¿no es obvio? ―preguntó ella apretando los puños―. Siempre he sido el blanco de burlas aquí, desde niña todos se burlaban de mí. Luego tú me rechazaste de forma humillante y aunque he luchado por estar a la altura de ti y Naruto, siempre me dejan atrás —explicó arrugando el entrecejo mostrando su frustración por ese hecho.

―Eso no es motivo para… —comenzó a hablar de forma neutra Uchiha siendo interrumpido por ella.

―¡¿Para qué?! ―cuestionó gritando furiosa―. ¿Para asesinar a Kakashi-sensei? ¿Me lo dices precisamente tú? —cuestionó de forma mordaz mostrándose de una forma agresiva. Hablándole de una forma que nunca hizo—. Qué no te importó traicionar a la aldea, a nuestro equipo, a mí y tratar de matarnos a todos nosotros.

En eso tenía que darle razón a su compañera, al menos internamente Uchiha le reconoció eso, él no era quien para reprochar algo que bien pudo haber llevado a cabo de no ser por Naruto. De hecho, él asesinó a Orochimaru quien fue su maestro y haberlo resucitado luego, no cambiaba sus actos pasados. Y ahí estaba él, intentando ser la voz de la razón y Naruto ausente por otros ninjas y aldeanos sin importancia, cuando bien podría estar allí usando sus discursos cursis para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Porque Uchiha Sasuke jamás daría ese tipo de palabras a nadie, no iban con él y estar "reformado" no quería decir que andaría haciendo "doberias" como su mejor amigo.

―Pero ya no más… ―dijo ella con la mirada gacha sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La vio levantar su puño y estrellarlo contra el suelo quebrándolo en diversas partes―. No seguiré siendo la Sakura patética de la que tú y todos se burlaban.

Dicho eso, corrió hacia el moreno con chakra concentrado en su mano formando un bisturí como el que usaban los médicos ninjas durante las operaciones de emergencia. Sakura se movía a través de los fragmentos de roca destruidos usándolos de camuflaje, aprovechando eso, cruzó las puertas de Konoha buscando escapar de Sasuke. Aun teniendo el chakra delimitado por un sello, ella era dolorosamente consciente de que no podría hacerle frente. Se sentía patética por no ser capaz de enfrentarle como a un igual, siempre esperando conseguir un espacio en su corazón y que éste nunca mostrara interés en el esfuerzo que hizo por él. Uchiha no perdió tiempo en aquella distracción a su parecer tan absurda y la siguió sin problemas, aun no había conseguido escapar de su rango de visión por lo que acorralarla no sería difícil.

—Deberías rendirte por las buenas —sugirió Sasuke sin una pizca de tacto—. Sabes perfectamente que no estás a la altura para enfrentarme y pronto Naruto también vendrá. Será imposible escapar para alguien como tú —afirmó el moreno con fastidio de tener que estar haciendo las cosas por las "buenas".

Ante aquellas palabras la de ojos jade volvió a enfurecerse. Sasuke nunca la vio como a un igual, siempre la trató como a alguien insignificante, pese a que eran compañeros y amigos. Ella le había prometido hacerlo feliz si se quedaba en Konoha y no aceptaba irse con Orochimaru, pero sus palabras nunca eran oídas por él. Siempre la trató como a una malcriada y molestia, le resultó doloroso. Y eso sólo se acrecentó más cuando a su regreso a la aldea al único al que veía con aprecio era a Naruto, siempre él. Y hablando de él…

—¡Já! —exclamó la kunoichi riendo con sarcasmo—. Como si el idiota de Naruto fuera a venir. A él no le importa nadie, ni siquiera él mismo.

—Eres una molestia —afirmó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia mientras sacaba su espada listo para detenerla por la fuerza—. Ese Dobe se preocupa por todo el mundo, vendrá porque eres especial para él, a pesar de como lo tratas —agregó de forma ácida, no pudiendo reprimir su molestia al saber que ella fue capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo para robarle el sueño por el que el rubio tanto había trabajado toda su vida.

—Ni siquiera te das cuenta ¡Shannaro! —gritó antes de dar un salto largo hacia él.

Intentó cortar a Sasuke fallando de forma muy simple, el dueño del Sharingan sólo hizo un leve movimiento apartándose, ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión neutral sin importar cuantos ataques ella lanzaba contra él. Los cabellos ébanos apenas se movían cuando él la esquivaba, mantenía una calma que hacia rabiar a Haruno, era como cuando Kakashi se enfrentó a Naruto la primera vez por los cascabeles: no la estaba tomando en serio. La frustración de la kunoichi crecía ante cada golpe que Uchiha esquivaba con gracia y elegancia, tal y como si evitar sus ataques no supusieran ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó ella manteniendo una distancia con su compañero―. ¿Por qué yo nunca fui alguien importante para ti? Todo en lo que piensas siempre es en Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Sin importar nada él sólo tiene toda tu atención y tú la suya, es como si en el equipo 7 sólo existieran tú y él —expresó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

―Sakura ―llamó Sasuke de forma neutral mirándola desde donde estaba―. No sé qué te ha hecho tomar estas decisiones, pero debes enfrentar la consecuencias.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio, cuando repentinamente Sakura apareció detrás de Uchiha con el puño en alto con el chakra azul verdoso brillando de la concentración que tenía, iba directamente hacia la cabeza de Sasuke, pero sus rápidos reflejos sirvieron para eludirlo, provocando que el ataque chocara nuevamente contra el piso ya quebrado del golpe anterior. La grieta en el suelo se profundizó aun más mientras Uchiha daba un salto cayendo grácilmente como si nada enfrente de ella.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―gritó llena de ira al verlo evitar sus ataques, pero no responderlos.

Sasuke no quería usar su fuerza contra ella, tantos intentos de asesinato que él tuvo contra sus compañeros que ahora una parte de su culpable consciencia le pedía retribuir a lo que ellos hicieron por él. Le tocaba estar del otro lado del tablero, aunque fuera lo último que desearía, puesto que matar y destruir todo a su paso era infinitamente más sencillo que buscar hacer las cosas por las buenas. Estar en esa situación en la que quería ayudar a una persona a la que aprecia, pero ésta se niega ciegamente aferrada a sus propios pensamientos, era algo que el moreno vio como karma por sus actos pasados.

―Ríndete por las buenas si a mí me han dado otra oportunidad a ti… —hizo un último intento de hablar como un amigo y no como un ninja que iba a encerrarla.

―A mí nada ―interrumpió ella―. Tú sólo asesinaste a Orochimaru que era un ninja desertor y a Danzou que era corrupto, yo asesiné al sucesor de mi maestra —aclaró ella destacando una obvia diferencia.

Ella retomó el ataque volviéndolo con a la ofensiva usando taijutsu, ante la fuerza sobrehumana que ella poseía gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Tsunade, Sasuke respondió a los golpes. Bloqueó algunos, pero como ninjas no podía permitirse perder ante nadie, ni siquiera contra quien intentaba ayudar. La golpeó en el vientre mandándola a volar contra un árbol y acercó su katana a su cuello mirándola con su sharingan activado.

―Volveremos con Tsunade ―dictaminó de forma monótona.

Haruno sentía que su plan estaba completamente arruinado, seguramente sería encerrada en la celda con varios años de prisión encima. A diferencia de Sasuke, no creía que Naruto luchara por ella como lo hizo por el moreno. Su crimen era algo que nadie perdonaría, ni siquiera sus amigos o sus padres. Mientras ellos estaban allí, con Sakura de espaldas al árbol que quebró y Sasuke manteniéndola amenazada con su espada, sin que se dieran cuenta apareció una persona caminando de forma extraña. Se acercó a ellos de forma tambaleando y con la mirada rojiza y perdida sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Naruto apareciendo desde entre los árboles.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Gritos de terror, sangre y una fuerte explosión que rompió la calma de la noche que antes reinaba en la aldea de la hoja. Aquel incidente que se acababa de llevar a cabo en Konoha, no sólo había perturbado la quietud de una noche en una era que prometía ser de paz, sino que los ecos del odio que nacidos del mismo iban a repercutir en toda la paz mundial que creyeron tener por breves instantes.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10: Culpables

Los días en Konoha y en el resto del mundo shinobi transcurrían en paz, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que las relaciones internacionales eran como el agua, puede verse con claridad y calma en la superficie, pero nunca se podía saber lo que se escondía realmente en el fondo. Por el momento todo parecía ser una hermosa utopía, estaban en calma y armonía, o al menos casi todos. Puesto que el incidente sucedido con Haruno Sakura acarreo problemas con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Tsunade junto a los consejeros tenían frente a ellos a Naruto y Sasuke siendo interrogados como asesinos. Los responsables de sellar a Kaguya enfrentaban acusaciones en su contra debido a la misteriosa muerte de su compañera de equipo. Los dos menores estaban allí defendiendo su inocencia puesto que eran acusados de ser asesinos. Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, los dos consejeros de la Hokage estaban seguros de que ambos adolescentes fueron responsables directos de la muerte de varias personas que encontraron allí.

—Ustedes deberían ser encerrados por asesinato —afirmó Koharu mirándolos mal.

—Ya les dije que las personas que quise ayudar comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña ttebayo —elevó la voz Naruto no soportando aquella acusación.

—¿Esperan que creamos que las personas repentinamente explotaron porque sí? —cuestionó Homura con una expresión severa mostrando en su rostro que los consideraba culpables.

—Ustedes persiguieron a Haruno Sakura sin ninguna orden dada por su Hokage —acusó la consejera mientras los señalaba de forma condenatoria—. Seguramente al haberse confirmado que ella era la responsable de la muerte de Hatake Kakashi buscaron venganza —destacó lo último mirando significativamente al Uchiha.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Tsunade rompiendo el mutismo en el que se encontraba al momento de empezar esa "reunión".

Luego de saber que Shizune era inocente de tal cargo, tuvo varias dificultades para poder demostrar que no había cometido el crimen y con mucho esfuerzo la liberó, mas no puedo arreglar las cosas para poder reestablecerla en su correspondiente puesto como su asistente, debido a que el caso aun no estaba completamente esclarecido. Dado que la verdadera criminal había muerto sin dar confesión o pruebas físicas sobre sus motivos y métodos para lograr hacer todo lo que hizo. Según los consejeros ¿cómo podían asegurar que Shizune era inocente si la responsable ni siquiera fue capturada con vida? Tsunade misma fue testigo de la confesión de su alumna, pero no le creían por ser "sobreprotectora".

Por esa razón se suponía que ella los mandó llamar a Naruto y Sasuke para que le dieran detalles de lo sucedido antes de la llegada de los shinobis donde Sakura. Mientras el caso era aclarado Shizune no podía ocupar su puesto y ante esas circunstancias la rubia tomó la decisión de que Shikamaru trabajara como asistente y mediador de paz. El joven Nara aceptó con el pensamiento de ayudar a Naruto a cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. Sin embargo, los consejeros estaban empeñados en arruinar la imagen de Uzumaki al afirmar que Sasuke la asesinó y que Naruto fue un cómplice de ello.

—Uchiha —llamó la rubia al notar que él no había emitido ninguna palabra en su defensa.

El de cabellos oscuros los miró fijamente denotando gran frialdad al observar a aquellos ancianos, aun les tenía resentimiento por lo sucedido a su clan. Mientras a él lo habían encerrado en prisión y sellado su chakra por medio de Naruto, ellos estaban allí gozando de los beneficios que les dio la guerra, ya que la aldea de la que provenía el héroe de la guerra, admirado por todos en las cinco grandes naciones, trajo ciertos beneficios a Konoha. El odio que les tuvo cuando planeó destruir la aldea de la hoja aun seguía latente, por ello ni se molesto en hablar para defenderse, dado que él los odiaba y ellos lo odiaban a él. Si aun estaba con vida era por no llevarle la contraria a Uzumaki, ellos no eran tontos y seguramente eran conscientes que sin el rubio estaban perdidos, ya que nadie podría detenerlo de asesinarlos, sólo el jinchuriki podía sellar su poder y frenar su odio contra ellos.

—Lo que dice Naruto es cierto —afirmó con seriedad mirándolos con aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche conteniendo el odio que les tenía—. Nosotros nos separamos en el camino y aquella persona apareció de repente clavándose un kunai en su propio cuello creando una explosión.

—¿Una bomba humana? —interrogó escandalizada la consejera—. En tiempos de paz es imposible que suceda algo como lo que dicen.

—Pueden revisar los cuerpos y hacer autopsia a lo que quedó en la escena —contestó mostrando su típica altanería Uchiha—. ¿O van a acusar al héroe de la guerra de asesinato? Peor aún, de asesinar a uno de los suyos, ¿creen que eso daría buena imagen de Konoha? —preguntó sin poder evitar restregarles en la cara la injusticia que tanto le quemaba en el pecho—. ¿No es su especialidad ocultar todo lo que de mala imagen a Konoha? Así como ocultaron todo lo que hizo Uchiha Itachi.

—No te atrevas a hablar de eso, niño —ordenó Homura moviendo el brazo como si golpeara el aire mirando con fastidio al portador del sharingan.

—No se ha hablado nada acerca de que la masacre fue orden de ustedes, los altos mandos de Konoha, ni mucho menos de que fue él quien deshizo el Edo-Tensei —los encaró Sasuke con la frente en alto.

—¡Suficiente! —dictaminó la Quinta temiendo que eso provocara una disputa que pudiera salirse de control—. Naruto, Sasuke pueden retirarse —dijo ella suspirando mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—¡No pue…! —iban a gritar los consejeros al oírla dejar marchar a los principales sospechosos.

—Yo soy la Hokage así que yo ordenó que ellos se retiren y continuemos con las investigaciones —ordenó ella mirando con molestia a los consejeros.

Ellos siempre habían estado detrás de muchos de los más oscuros y sangrientos secretos que tenía la aldea de la hoja y no permitiría que intentaran acusar a Naruto de homicidio. Ella no tenía muchas intenciones de proteger a Sasuke, pero venía de agregado, puesto que ambos estuvieron en la escena del crimen. Si dejaba que uno cayera como culpable o sospechoso ambos lo harían, ella no dejaría que el consejo se burlara de su autoridad de kage. Las intenciones de ambos consejeros eran evidentes, teniendo a los dos ninjas más poderosos del mundo shinobi querían tenerlos controlados, necesitaban una excusa para tenerlos encerrados y de esa manera sólo estarían fuera de las celdas cuando Konoha requiriera de sus servicios. Para ella era nefasto saber que pese a los nobles esfuerzos de Naruto por intentar llevar el mensaje acerca de la paz que le dio Jiraiya, ellos siguieran pensando en los ninjas como meras herramientas para su propio interés.

—Vámonos, Sasuke —dijo Uzumaki conteniendo su molestia hacia los ancianos mientras lo empujaba por los hombros guiándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

La mirada que les dedicaba el azabache a aquellos responsables de lo sucedido en su clan dejaba claro que el odio aun residía en él y que de tener la oportunidad no dudaría en saciar la sed de venganza que tenía. Los del consejo tampoco se quedaban atrás respecto a mostrar su desconformidad respecto a esos dos. El poder que poseían por separado era bastante grande, pero juntos eran capaces de vencer a alguien como la mismísima Kaguya. Tenerlos libres para ellos representaba un riesgo, puesto que de presentarse alguien como Orochimaru podría tentarlos para prestar su fuerza en contra de la Hoja. Y ellos harían los sacrificios necesarios por preservar lo que habían conseguido.

—No sé quién está detrás de esto —habló Tsunade observando a ambos ancianos—, pero no permitiré que intenten encerrarlos sólo por el temor que le tienen a su poder.

—El niño Uchiha representa un enorme peligro para todos —argumentó la anciana mujer.

—Y el jinchuriki también es demasiado ingenuo —agregó el consejero mirándola con severidad por lo blanda que era con aquel rubio.

—Tenemos un problema mayor —afirmó ella desviando el tema—. Quién fue la persona que influenció para que Sakura fuera considerada una opción para el puesto y quién es el responsable de su muerte.

—Alguien con mucho poder debe haber sido para conseguir que un señor del fuego la tomara en cuenta —opinó la anciana.

—¿Será que esa misma persona se deshizo de Haruno para silenciarla? ―cuestionó Homura intentando atar cabos respecto a la situación en la que pudo haberse tomado esa decisión.

—Es probable porque sin ella no podremos descubrir quién o quienes estuvieron ayudándola, ni los propósitos que tenían para ello —comentó preocupada la Quinta.

¿Realmente se le podía considerar un tiempo de paz? Teniendo ataques y traiciones de las personas más cercanas en quienes anteriormente se le podía considerar alguien de confianza. Todos pregonaban que la paz se había conseguido tras la derrota de Madara y Kaguya, pero enemigos menores que abusaban de la confianza puesta en ellos eran igualmente peligrosos.

Si hubiera sido por Naruto o Sasuke, hubieran querido dejarles en claro sus verdades a esos consejeros, pero tenían que ir a comer algo y cambiarse de ropa para asistir al funeral de su compañera. La ceremonia era más que nada simbólica considerando que su cuerpo estaba irreconocible, empero ambos deseaban ir para presentar sus respetos. Sentían que los altos mandos estaban enfocándose en lo equivocado, ellos seguramente estaban dando por sentado que la muerte de Sakura había puesto fin al problema. Una muerte que, aunque fuera de una criminal, no merecía ser ocultada baja el tapete por mantener la hipocresía de la que tanto rebosaban los viejos que estaban en el consejo.

—Hola —saludó Sai apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos al verlos en la calle en dirección al departamento que compartían—. ¿No los arrestaron? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

—No estoy de humor, copia barata ―respondió Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado pasando de largo al ex anbu.

—Esos malditos viejos —comentó Naruto haciendo un puchero con disconformidad.

—Parece que no les ha ido del todo bien —concluyó el ex anbu mientras sacaba un libro titulado " _Como saber si es amor en 10 pasos"._

—¿A qué viene ese libro? ―cuestionó el portador del sharingan arqueando una ceja al tener el libro a pocos centímetros de su rostro, cortesía del otro moreno.

―Todavía no entiendo el vínculo entre ustedes ―expresó Sai, con una muy inusual sinceridad, mientras les mostraba la portada.

―Es simple básicamente, él es mi mejor amigo, y la primera persona que realmente me aceptó también, somos rivales porque siempre he querido ser su igual ttebayo —respondió Uzumaki sonriendo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás su nuca con un poco de mejor humor.

—Me largo —dijo el de ojos negros caminando sin prestar atención a los otros dos. No es que le molestara lo que decía el rubio, pero ciertamente le apenaba un poco hablar sobre la relación de ambos.

—Vamos a comer juntos —propuso el pintor mientras los jalaba a ambos de los brazos—. Yo invito ―ofreció ignorando la mala manera en que Uchiha lo miraba.

—No, Sai nosotros íbamos a… ―intentó interrumpir el de ojos cielo con amabilidad para seguir su rumbo.

—Los llevaré al Ichiraku ―agregó rápidamente el pintor a sabiendas de que aquello convencería con facilidad a Naruto.

—Entonces vamos ttebayo ―dijo emocionado mientras sonreía de sólo pensar que comería en su restaurante favorito.

—Usuratonkachi ―comentó el portador del rinnegan mientras rodaba los ojos al ver lo fácil que se dejó convencer.

Ignorando la protesta de Uchiha fue arrastrado por esos dos al restaurante Ichiraku. Lo sorprendió de cierta manera que el dueño del local y su hija, Ayame los recibieran con una sonrisa como si nada. No parecían estar influenciados por las habladurías de los demás respecto a lo ocurrido, de hecho, de las veces anteriores que fue a comer allí ninguno del Ichiraku lo desprecio ni mostró desagrado por su presencia. Algo que muy pocas, por no decir nulas, veces sucedía. Una vez sentados el de la falsa sonrisa abrió su libro y leyó en voz alta:

 _ **1_ Eres su prioridad: Hace cosas por ti que no haría por nadie más. Te acompaña a donde necesites igual que tú haces lo mismo por él. Está ahí cuando lo necesitas. Tu chico siempre está contigo cuando más lo necesitas, sin necesidad de habérselo pedido, él siempre está a tu lado, apoyándote.**_

—¿No puedes leer en silencio? —preguntó Sasuke, dado que al rubio no se le entendía nada de lo que decía por estar con la boca llena de fideos.

—Es que leí todos los libros posibles acerca del compañerismo y la amistad y aun no los entiendo ―explicó Sai poniendo un gesto pensativo mientras miraba su libro.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabas queriendo cortejar a Ino o alguna chica —comentó Naruto a modo de broma tragando de forma ruidosa su comida.

—Estoy ocupado intentando entenderlos para tener una buena relación de equipo, pero se parecen a la relación que describen en este libro ―respondió a lo dicho por su compañero rubio mostrando gran seriedad hacia el tema―. Por ejemplo, lo que mencionó "eres su prioridad".

Ante las palabras del anbu sin quererlo realmente terminaron pensando en lo sucedido con Haruno aquella noche en la que descubrieron que su compañera fue la responsable de asesinar a su maestro.

 _Sakura estaba de espaldas al árbol que quebró y Sasuke manteniéndola amenazada con su espada, sin que se dieran cuenta apareció una persona caminando de forma extraña. Se acercó a ellos de forma tambaleando y con la mirada rojiza y perdida sin siquiera pronunciar palabra._

― _¡Cuidado! ―gritó Naruto apareciendo desde entre los árboles._

 _Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Sin decir nada el hombre sacó un kunai y lo incrustó en su propio cuello. La sangre corría deprisa volviendo su piel de un color negro que lo consumió deprisa._

 _Todo sucedió en un momento._

 _Un grito. Un movimiento. Una explosión._

" _ **Siempre lo supe Naruto y Sasuke son…"**_

 _Aquel fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Sakura mientras era envuelta por la explosión de aquel cuerpo mientras Naruto ponía a salvo a Sasuke. Uzumaki reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y sólo consiguió salvar a su mejor amigo. Hubiera querido salvar a ambos, pero debido a que no contaba con el modo chakra kyubi por el sello que mantenía en Sasuke sólo tuvo tiempo para hacer que uno de ellos escapara del ataque desconocido. Y la elección fue clara._

Luego de que la explosión se diera lo único que quedó fueron los restos calcinados de quien fue su compañera. Los sonidos de la explosión guiaron a los anbus hacia aquel lugar y el panorama no dejaba bien parados a Naruto y Sasuke. El cadáver calcinado de Sakura allí con ellos como únicos testigos y posibles responsables de su muerte. No tardaron en culparlos por el hecho, por ser los únicos en la escena. Al haber muerto por quemaduras el primer pensamiento fue que Sasuke usó su jutsu bola de fuego y asesinó a Sakura. Lo relatado por Naruto acerca de un hombre que explotó fue totalmente ignorado y tomado como una mentira desesperada para que no encerraran nuevamente a Uchiha. Pero si eso hubiera sido verdad ¿Naruto hubiera protegido a Sasuke aun teniendo que mentir sobre lo sucedido? Realmente los implicados no tenían deseos de pensar demasiado en el "hubiera" por lo cual ni siquiera mencionaron nada del asunto.

—¿Tengo permitido ir al funeral de Sakura-san? —cuestionó el azabache pintor.

—Sai —llamó el rubio mirándolo con gesto cansado de tener que repetirle siempre lo mismo—. Eres parte de equipo Kakashi, no necesitas pedir permiso.

Uchiha se limitó a degustar su comida en silencio, sin molestarse en corregir a su amigo respecto a su afirmación, ya no existía el equipo de Kakashi, no ahora que Hatake y su compañera de rosas cabellos habían perecido. Aquel equipo al que consideró una segunda familia, gracias a Naruto, fue quebrada tal y como la que tuvo con lazos de sangre. Su rostro siempre se mantuvo neutral sin mostrar ni un ápice de los sentimientos que tenía al pensar en los sucesos que venían ocurriendo desde su regreso. Nadie podría adivinar sus pensamientos y menos con aquella perfecta máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, pese a la muerte de sus más allegados.

Sai se sentía más que nunca fuera de lugar al pensar en qué para Naruto y Sasuke la pérdida de dos de los miembros del equipo siete suponía la despedida de dos personas con las que habían compartido un fuerte lazo durante años. Tiempo que se usó para recuperar a Uchiha de las garras de Orochimaru y de su propia sed de venganza, pero que no por ello hizo menos lo que los unía, dado que el equipo siete recibió con los brazos abiertos al menor de los Uchiha. Era una pena que dos de ellos terminaran muertos por una ambición malsana. Al pintor le preocupaba como ninguno de ellos exteriorizaba su sentir por el suceso, el rubio sonreía a quienes saludaba y Uchiha siempre inamovible. Se llegó a preguntar: ¿Así era cuando ambos eran pequeños? En aquel tiempo en que los dos eran abrazados por el sentimiento de soledad y nadie era capaz de mirar detrás de la frívola expresión que dejaban ver.

—¿No les molesta tanto silencio? —preguntó Sai harto del mutismo mientras ellos comían sin darle importancia a nada.

A él era al que más le interesaba esa salida para poder fraternizar y consolarlos en ese momento de luto, mientras ellos ni siquiera tenían intenciones de abrir la boca. ¿Cómo les subiría los ánimos si ni siquiera expresaban sus sentimientos?

—No ttebayo —dijo el rubio ensuciándose de fideos toda la cara.

—El único momento donde el Dobe no está parloteando es cuando come, déjame disfrutar del silencio —comentó Uchiha sin mirarlo siquiera siguiendo con su comida.

Sai volvió a consultar el libro que había llevado con él y leyó nuevamente en voz alta:

 _ **2_ No necesitas hablar: No hay momentos incómodos. Te encanta hablar con él, pero también disfrutáis del silencio. No hay palabras suficientes para expresar sus sentimientos.**_

—Oh se parece a nosotros —exclamó con sorpresa el de ojos azules—. A veces estamos durante largo tiempo sin decir palabra.

—Dirás mientras estás tragando como cerdo, porque siempre estás armando escándalos por lo que sea —viró los ojos Sasuke poniendo énfasis en lo fastidioso que en ocasiones era su compañero por no saber medir sus palabras y, por ende, los múltiples problemas en los que se metían ambos por ello.

 _ **3\. Puedes ser tú misma: Te ha visto en tus mejores y tus peores momentos, y no ha cambiado su opinión sobre ti. No te da miedo como te vea. Nadie te conoce como lo hace él: Puedes contarle todo. Confías en él totalmente y quieres que te conozca de verdad. Puedes ser tú de verdad. Nunca te habías divertido tanto con alguien como lo haces con él.**_

—¿Vas a leernos todo el dichoso libro? —preguntó con fastidio Sasuke al oírlo.

—Es que esto es exactamente lo que sucedió cuando volviste a Konoha —señaló Sai mostrándole la parte del libro que leyó—. Naruto-kun nunca cambió la opinión que ha tenido de ti sin importar lo sucedido entre ustedes.

—Suficiente —afirmó el azabache del sharingan con su paciencia al limite. Se levantó del asiento dispuesto a irse a donde fuera con tal de estar un momento a solas y tranquilo—. Me largo.

—Espera, Teme ―pidió Uzumaki apurándose a beber la sopa miso que aún tenía en su plato—. Ah cierto debemos cambiarnos de ropa ―avisó a Sai mientras iba saliendo del local—. Nos vemos en la ceremonia Sai —se despidió el rubio corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

Uzumaki logró alcanzar a Sasuke y ambos fueron hacia el departamento que compartían, caminaron en silencio cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas. Aun siendo del mismo tema, es decir lo sucedido anteriormente, cada uno tenía una perspectiva diferente de lo sucedido. Mientras el azabache aun seguía evaluando la "paz" que habían conseguido, el de ojos azules pensaba en qué fue lo que no vio. Él era el mejor amigo de Haruno y no había notado antes nada de eso, de hecho, cuando Sakura fue a ayudarlos en el Valle del Fin luego de la batalla que tuvieron parecía aliviada y feliz. En esos primeros días luego de finalizada la guerra la vio tal y como siempre, buscando atraer la atención de Sasuke y éste ignorándola, mas ello no significaba un grado de obsesión tal como para tramar semejante plan que incluyó asesinato e inculpar a una inocente.

Uchiha pensaba a conciencia en la paz que tenían ¿a costa de qué se había logrado? Los verdaderos héroes como Itachi seguían reducidos a simples herramientas que se utilizaron y al momento de dejar de servir se ocultaron donde nadie los vio. El único ojo negro que le quedaba, dado que el otro tenía activado eternamente el rinnegan, se dedicó a observar minuciosamente a su mejor amigo. ¿Naruto le habría contado a Gaara acerca de Itachi? No se explicaba otra forma de que el Kazekage supiera de ese asunto cuando ni Tsunade había reivindicado a los héroes que dieron su vida por una aldea que nunca les agradecería o mínimamente honraría sus memorias como correspondía. Prefirió guardar silencio por el momento, ese era un tema demasiado delicado para él y no dudaba en que terminaría peleando con algo más que palabras de confrontar al Uzumaki.

Buscaron entre sus ropas aquellas que iban de acuerdo con el luto, hace tan poco tiempo las habían usado para Kakashi que no fue mayor problema encontrarlas. Usando sus atuendos negros, Naruto y Sasuke se alistaron para el funeral, una vez que los dos estuvieron vestidos fueron hacia el cementerio.

—La única vez que nos vestimos de esta manera fue cuando murió el tercer Hokage durante los exámenes chunin y yo una más cuando murió Asuma ―comentó Naruto mirando hacia el cielo como si esperara alguna respuesta de éste para tantas preguntas que tenía.

—Irónico ¿verdad? —cuestionó el azabache mirándolo con seriedad—. Cuando la guerra acabó se llevó a cabo la ceremonia para los que murieron en el campo de batalla, poco después el entierro de Kakashi y ahora el de Sakura.

—Ha habido más funerales desde que la guerra finalizó que antes de ella ―agregó el jinchuriki con pesar soltando un largo suspiro.

Dejando ese comentario en el aire ellos fueron a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros de la generación, los que antes fueron los nueve novatos estaban allí al igual que Ten Ten y Rock Lee, quien derramaba muchas lágrimas al tener que despedir a la chica de la que durante tanto tiempo estuvo enamorado. Estaban todos vestidos de negro, Ino lloraba desconsoladamente al perder a su mejor amiga y peor aun, Haruno murió siendo acusada de delitos que la rubia no la creía capaz de cometer. El resto igualmente estaba allí con caras que expresaban la tristeza de haber perdido a una amiga y compañera. Dado que el caso no había sido explicado a detalle a los de la aldea, se le permitió ser enterrada en el cementerio, empero en uno común y no en aquel destinado para los héroes caídos en batalla. Sakura era la única shinobi siendo enterrada junto a aldeanos comunes y eso se debía a que Tsunade negó que se la enterrara junto a quienes sirvieron fielmente.

Los consejeros presionaron a la Quinta para que no revelara detalles de aquel suceso a los civiles, no podían hacer que la población entrara en pánico por aquel "hombre bomba" y la traición sucedida bajo sus narices. Eran tiempos de paz y por lo tanto debían mantener la fachada de que todo era perfecto. Con excepción de los implicados directos, es decir Naruto y Sasuke, nadie, ni siquiera los padres de la chica sabían a que se debía su muerte y el deshonor de que su descanso no fuera junto a otros ninjas.

Al llegar ambos miembros del equipo siete las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos, la gran mayoría mostrando desagrado por la presencia de Sasuke allí. Sin la explicación acerca de lo que sucedido las personas optaron por la conclusión más sencilla: Sasuke asesinó a Sakura. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de darle el beneficio de la duda, su pasado como vengador y sus ataques anteriores a quienes fueron sus compañeros le restaban credibilidad a su inocencia por las muertes que venían suscitándose desde su regreso a la aldea. La madre de Sakura no tardó en acercarse a ellos con gesto de furia antes de levantar la voz, mostrando lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de su hija y el enojo que decidió descargar contra "el responsable".

―¡Tú asesinaste a mi hija! ―gritó entre sollozos la mujer siendo sostenida por los hombros por su esposo para que no se acerque demasiado a un criminal de élite como Uchiha.

―Oiga, señora eso no es cierto ttebayo ―contradijo de inmediato Naruto, siendo un testigo directo de lo sucedido no deseaba que acusaran a su amigo de algo que no hizo.

―Naruto no deberías defenderlo después de todo ya lo había intentado antes ―dijo con seriedad Shikamaru.

Nara se había propuesto ayudar a Naruto en su sueño de ser Hokage y Uchiha representaba un obstáculo para el sueño de su amigo. No podía dejar que el trabajo de años que realizó Uzumaki se viniera abajo por el moreno, no tenía suficientes pruebas ni evidencias para asegurar que fuera responsable, empero de lo que sí era responsable Uchiha era de la tensión que se formaba entre la aldea y el jinchuriki al intentar defenderlo. De seguir saliendo en defensa de Sasuke lo más probable era que los altos mandos lo descartaran como opción para el puesto de Hokage y eso era algo que no deseaba que sucediera.

―Naruto lo mejor será que… ―sugirió Iruka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo alumno en un intento por apartarlo del problema que correspondía a Sasuke.

―¿Usted también, Iruka-sensei? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido―. Yo dejé morir a Sakura-chan, no Sasuke.

Gracias a lo que los altos mandos habían hecho, los padres de Sakura no los querían dejar acercarse al funeral de ella, eran señalados como lo fueron cuando niños. Ahora no como el jinchuriki y el sobreviviente Uchiha, sino como el demonio y el vengador. Naruto miró a su alrededor a las personas que los rodeaban, tenían aquellas expresiones de odio y desprecio que sufrió de niño. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a Sasuke para ver qué era lo que él mostraba, su rostro mantenía una serenidad que lo hacía ver ajeno a todo el asunto, aun cuando iba más por él que por el rubio mismo.

―Los de Konoha siguen siendo igual de escandalosos que siempre ―expresó en un tono gélido mientras caminaba sin prestarles atención retirándose del lugar.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó el de ojos azules corriendo para alcanzarlo, sin embargo no lo veía. Seguramente luego de salir de la vista de todos comenzó a correr.

La forma altanera en la que Uchiha había hablado sentó mal a todos los presentes quienes no podían creer semejante falta de respeto en el funeral de quien fue su compañera de equipo. Era más que claro para todos que Uchiha Sasuke tenía un corazón de hielo, suponiendo que tenía un corazón, ya que sus actitudes tan indiferentes y distantes siempre mostraban que no le importaba nada ni nadie. Durante el funeral de Kakashi tampoco lloró ni se mostró afligido por la pérdida de su maestro. ¿Sintió algo al perder a los miembros de su equipo? Lo más seguro era que no, si el mismo intentó asesinarlos en el pasado lo más probable era que hasta estuviera celebrando librarse de ellos.

Uzumaki usó el leve rastro de chakra que sentía provenir de su amigo para encontrarlo, ese vínculo que compartían era muy útil en momentos como ese. Siguió su percepción dándose cuenta de que el lugar donde estaba Sasuke era el departamento que ambos compartían. Entró rápidamente viendo al de ojos negros juntando unas pocas pertenencias que tenía, como lo eran su inseparable Kusanagi.

―¡Teme! ―gritó alarmado el blondo mientras se acercaba tomándolo del hombro para obligarlo a verle―. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

―Me voy a vivir a otro lugar ―contestó con frialdad.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó elevando la voz impidiendo que retomara su camino para irse.

―No podemos seguir viviendo juntos ―respondió zafándose del agarre de su amigo.

―Respóndeme por qué ―exigió el rubio tomándolo por los hombros para arrinconarlo contra la pared y evitar su huida.

―No necesitas saber la razón ―respondió enojado empujándolo lejos de él para apartar a Uzumaki de su camino.

―¿Y dónde irías? ―cuestionó el blondo mirándolo furioso. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos por la actitud de Sasuke―. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes donde ir.

―Desde el inicio debí decirte que no y largarme a donde fuera ―exclamó Uchiha sin siquiera mirarlo, usando aquel tono monocorde que nunca dejaba entrever que era lo que sentía.

―Contéstame lo que te pregunté ttebayo ―repitió perdiendo la paciencia, mas al ver como el otro mantenía la mirada seria y el mutismo típico suyo lo golpeó con su puño en el rostro.

El golpe lo sorprendió a Sasuke por un momento, pero nada más recuperarse de la impresión, Uchiha respondió el golpe con otro igual que dio de lleno en la mejilla de Uzumaki. Ellos siempre fueron de entenderse mejor a los golpes que con palabras y no era la excepción. Con el enojo a flor de piel comenzaron a golpearse duramente chocando con todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, tirando en el proceso cuadros o cosas cercanas a ellos. Rodaron un buen rato uno sobre el otro intercambiando golpes hasta que Naruto quedó debajo de Sasuke, quien lo miraba con el puño en alto y una expresión de odio, un sentimiento que realmente no era para él y que Uzumaki supo identificar. Ya lo había visto de niños a esos ojos llenos de oscuridad que veían a alguien más y no realmente a él.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sasuke? ―preguntó Uzumaki viendo el puño del azabache suspendido en el aire.

―Nada cambió, Naruto ―respondió siendo sincero con su mejor amigo―. Sigue sucediendo lo mismo que antes.

―¿Qué antes? ―interrogó sin entender. Odiaba cuando el otro no era claro con las cosas―. Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ttebayo.

―Sucedió de nuevo ―susurró con dolor mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Naruto―. Mi familia, mi clan fueron masacrados y no pude hacer nada por ellos y ahora esto. El equipo siete era lo único que me quedaba, una segunda familia para mí. ¡Y mira lo que sucedió! ―elevó la voz mientras lágrimas traicioneras caían en la ropa de Naruto haciendo que por esa humedad Uzumaki entendiera que Uchiha estaba llorando.

―Ninguna de las dos veces fue tu culpa ―trató de animar el de cabellos dorados.

―¡Claro que lo fue! ―gritó estallando de ira mientras sostenía con fuerza las ropas naranja―. Itachi los asesinó a todos para poder protegerme, para que pudiera permanecer en Konoha y ni siquiera puedo honrar sus sacrificios ―confesó dejando entrever que sí lo había estado afectando lo sucedido todo ese tiempo, pese a su actitud―. Y desde que regrese no dejan de suceder tragedias en quienes están cerca. Kakashi y Sakura están muertos… sólo me quedas tú ―susurró temblando levemente.

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente al notar que Uchiha tenía miedo, anteriores veces las pérdidas las enfrentó con ira y deseos de venganza porque no tenía nada que perder, pero ahora… lo tenía a él. La única persona que Sasuke dijo que tenía su confianza absoluta, si Naruto moría, Sasuke no tendría nada ni nadie a su lado y su mayor tortura volvería: la soledad. Uzumaki se sentó de golpe y atrajo con fuerza al dueño del rinnegan junto a su pecho haciendo que terminara oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

―Yo te lo prometí ―susurró el de dorados cabellos mientras limpiaba algunas de las lágrimas de Sasuke―. No moriré hasta que me convierta en Hokage y cuando lo haga voy a encargarme de honrar a Itachi por todo lo que hizo, yo también le debo mucho ttebayo ―afirmó con una gran sonrisa al recordar su ayuda.

―Todos los que están cerca de mí mueren ―susurró el azabache dándole la indirecta de que lo abandonara por su propio bien.

―¡Yo no lo haré! ―aseguró con confianza mientras sostenía sus hombros―. Te lo prometí en el puente aquella vez, tú y yo moriremos juntos ttebayo ―declaró juntando su mano con la marca del Sol con la mano de Sasuke que tenía la luna―. Mientras tú vivas, yo también lo haré sólo para no perder contra ti.

―Usuratonkachi ―susurró sonriendo levemente.

Confiaba en Naruto y en que éste siempre cumplía sus promesas por lo que guardaron silencio disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad luego de haberse estado golpeando mutuamente. Sin embargo, mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en su problema personal no se dieron cuenta de que dos personas los estaban espiando y cuyo motivo para estar detrás de la puerta de su departamento no era para nada grato.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11: Único

Tal y como había sucedido con la masacre del clan Uchiha, la aldea de Konoha siguió adelante manteniendo todo lo "dañino" bajo un tapete y olvidado. Dos años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde la muerte de Haruno Sakura en los que el tema no se volvió a tocar. Todos retornaron a sus vidas como de costumbre, manteniéndose en una ignorancia que aseguraba aquella burbuja de felicidad. A excepción de Naruto y Sasuke quienes sentían que estaban reviviendo sus infancias, aunque aun había muchos que se acercaban a Naruto puesto que contaba con la fama de "héroe de la guerra", empero no había cambiado su visión acerca de él, sólo la forma superficial de tratarlo. Aunque tampoco se trataba de que todos fueran hipócritas, había quienes apoyaban y creían en el rubio, pero estaban en desacuerdo con su amistad con Sasuke. Una ínfima parte lo apoyaba en su amistad con Sasuke y eran sinceros con sus sentimientos de amistad y admiración, por ejemplo, Gaara y Sai eran los únicos con los que contaban entre ellos. Temari y Kankuro por el momento se mantenían al margen sobre eso, no queriendo opinar sobre esa amistad que Gaara había estado fomentando con Uchiha desde aquella fiesta.

Las misiones retornaron a su curso habitual gracias a la ayuda de Shikamaru para asignarlas de acuerdo con lo que ordenara la rubia. Sin embargo, el equipo siete al estar muy incompleto, es decir al perder a su jounin a cargo y a su compañera, debían repartirse en equipos formados al azar. Sai por el momento estaba trabajando como mensajero entre el Kazekage y la hoja, por lo que cumplía muy pocas misiones en Konoha. Dejando a Sasuke y Naruto cumpliendo misiones muy variadas con diferentes personas, hasta que encontraran como solucionar su situación. Uno creería que siendo shinobis expertos mantendrían al margen sus propios sentimientos respecto a sus compañeros, mas ese no era el caso cuando se trataba de Uchiha. Al dueño del rinnegan le dejaban saber abiertamente que no deseaban trabajar con él. Uno de los que más odio le profesaba al Uchiha era Kyoshi Hyuga, quien en esos momentos estaba preparándose para una misión fuera de la aldea.

En la entrada de la aldea se hallaba un grupo de tres shinobis, dos chunin y el jounin de nombre Kyoshi Hyuga. Esperaban impacientes al héroe de la guerra con quien se suponía que compartirían la misión, para matar el tiempo hasta la llegada de Uzumaki, el jounin les relató de la vez que le tocó compartir misión con Uchiha y la manera en la que ni siquiera se presentó para tal misión. Al oírlo, los chunnin se burlaron de como todos y cada uno de los shinobis que debían trabajar con el único dueño del Sharingan, jamás colaboraban ni se presentaban, dejándole todo el trabajo a él. Estaban tan ocupados mofándose que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, ni de como Uzumaki aún no se presentaba. Resignados por la ausencia de la persona con la que deseaban compartir la misión, los tres ninjas emprendieron su camino para completarla por su cuenta. Lo justificaban al rubio pensando en que quizás había surgido alguna misión urgente, ya que no lo creían capaz de desobedecer una orden. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que la misión que, en un principio parecía ser algo sencilla, resultaría más complicada de lo que en un inicio pareció.

Mientras ellos partían a cumplir la encomienda de la Hokage, Naruto estaba con Sai comiendo en el Ichiraku como de costumbre, al menos esa era la costumbre del jinchuriki aprovechando que Sasuke no estaba en la aldea debido a una misión. Si estuviera presente lo estaría regañando por comer tanto ramen, ya que desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos el moreno le advirtió que no le permitiría comer ramen a sus anchas como hacía anteriormente. Agradecía en el fondo, extremadamente en el fondo, aquella preocupación por su dieta, pero su estómago se oponía al reinado de los tomates que impuso Sasuke en su casa.

―¿Por qué habiendo tanta gente en Konoha te fijaste en Uchiha-bastardo? ―cuestionó Sai sacándolo de sus planes de revolución en su casa para devolver al ramen al poder de las tres comidas al día.

―Él es alguien que me hizo sentir inferior, ese bastardo ―dijo mirando su plato de ramen aun sin terminar―. Pero también hay muchas cosas que admiro de él; su determinación, habilidades, fuerza y la bondad escondida en su corazón, esa parte que todos creen que no existe, pero que yo tengo el privilegio de conocer ―enumeró con la mirada fija en el ramen, pero en su mente visualizaba claramente al mencionado.

 _ **_ Le tienes en un pedestal crees (y sabes) que es una persona maravillosa y te inspira para ser la mejor versión de ti misma**_ ―leyó Sai en voz alta señalando la parte del libro donde se explicaba eso―. Yo también la conozco a esa tan inusual parte ―agregó sonriendo de forma divertida al ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño.

―¡Tú no cuentas ttebayo! ―exclamó Uzumaki mirándolo mal. ÉL era el único en conocer esa parte y así le gustaba.

―Y creo que el Kazekage también la conoce o no habrían estado a solas tanto tiempo ―le recordó el moreno encontrando el gusto a hacer enojar a Naruto.

Fastidiar al jinchuriki siempre había sido el placer morboso de Sasuke, algo que en un principio Sai llegó a creer como una maldad hacia el de ojos claros. Por algún tiempo tildó al Uchiha como una especie de acosador que disfrutaba de hacer sentir mal a Naruto, como los habitantes de Konoha en años atrás, pero realmente sólo era un juego. Una forma en la que Naruto y Sasuke se divertían juntos, siempre sacándose de quicio mutuamente, usando una línea imaginaria que ellos establecieron implícitamente. Sabían con que podían molestar o burlarse del otro sin llegar al punto de ser crueles o tocar temas dolorosos como lo eran sus familias que en paz descansaban. Seguramente con nadie tendrían tal afinidad como para poder insultarse y saber cuando era en broma y cuando era en serio.

―¡No es lo mismo! ―gritó elevando la voz aún más que antes ante la mención de otro que se acercaba demasiado a su amigo―. Yo sentía envidia del Teme y él admitió que también me tenía envidia. Nos admiramos y envidiamos mutuamente y no tiene nada de eso con ustedes ttebayo ―dijo sacando la lengua con burla infantil, un rasgo que aun con su edad conservaba.

―Es amor ―declaró el ex anbu encontrando tierna la manera en que Naruto defendía sus "privilegios" con Uchiha.

―¿De nuevo con eso? ―preguntó con fastidio al ver como de nuevo su amigo torcía todo hacia su mundo de perversiones.

 _ **_Es tu fan número uno: Te dice a menudo lo talentosa, guapa, lista y fuerte que eres. Y siempre te anima cuando necesitas un empujón**_ ―leyó el pintor ignorando deliberadamente las protestas del otro.

―¡Ja! Tu estúpido libro se equivoca ―declaró triunfal Naruto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice y sonreía victorioso por el error del libro―. Sasuke-Teme se cortaría la lengua antes de decirme cosas así.

―Dijiste " _Tu estúpido libro se equivoca_ " ―destacó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a Uzumaki pensar que lo que le diría no le iba a gustar―. Entonces sí hay amor entre Uchiha-Bastardo y tú, pero no como dice en mi libro.

―¡No! ―negó repetidas veces con la cabeza e hizo una cruz con las manos―. Jamás seremos como dice tu libro y por mucho que nos apreciemos no andaríamos por ahí diciendo lo maravilloso que es el otro.

Sai lo miró largamente manteniéndose en silencio. ¿Su amigo era estúpido o muy, jodida y molestamente, muy distraído? Seguía negando que hubiera amor entre Uchiha y él, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba sobre lo que harían en el "hipotético" caso de que fueran a hacer algo de parejas. ¿O él se estaba equivocando? Si bien, gracias a los entrenamientos para ser anbu había perdido la comprensión de sus propios sentimientos, había estado aprendiendo mucho de ellos para poder identificar lo que él mismo sentía y lo que sentían los demás. Y con la asesoría de sus libros, era imposible estarse equivocando, así, en conclusión: Naruto era tan tonto como siempre afirmó Sasuke.

―Pues tú tienes una boca tan floja que destacas lo maravilloso que es Uchiha-Bastardo ―dijo apoyando su codo en la barra para descansar su cabeza sobre su mano. Haber concluido que el rubio era tonto no quería decir que no lo iba a seguir molestando con el asunto.

―Pero jamás se lo diría en la cara ―declaró con seguridad el de ojos azules mientras le pedía otro tazón de ramen a Ayame―. ¿Te imaginas como se le subiría el ego a ese bastardo si lo hiciera?

―Eso explica por qué nunca le dijiste que lo encuentras más guapo que a mí ―le recordó al pensar en aquel tiempo donde Naruto lo rechazaba como miembro del equipo siete por ser un "sustituto" de Sasuke.

―Es que su piel brilla como la luna, sus ojos son tan claros y negros y tú no. Tú tienes la piel pálida de fantasma y tus ojos parecen los de una muñeca poseída por algún espíritu maligno ―explicó el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras ignoraba el gesto de molestia de Sai y aquel tic en su ceja que se alzaba por lo dicho―. Además, los labios del Teme se sienten como terciopelo y tienen sabor amargo, pero también saben un poco como los tomates, quizás si comiera ramen más a menudo sus labios sabrían mejor ttebayo.

―No puedes comparar nuestros labios sin probar los míos ―afirmó Sai mientras rodeaba el cuello de Naruto con un brazo.

El jinchuriki lo miró con molestia por interrumpirlo mientras comía su ramen. Puso su mano en la boca de su amigo tapándola de un manotazo para que no se acercara más. El moreno igualmente siguió un poco más el avance forcejeando con Uzumaki intentando atrapar sus labios, a lo que el de ojos cielo seguía resistiéndose, hasta que harto de tener a Sai en esa situación lo empujó con fuerza arrojándolo al suelo.

―No pienso besarte ttebayo ―negó decidido con las manos frente a su boca para evitar otro asalto hacia sus labios.

―¿Y entonces tú cómo sabes cómo son los labios de Uchiha? ―cuestionó Sai levantándose lentamente del suelo.

Se sacudió un poco la tierra de su ropa usando sus manos antes de volver al asiento que antes ocupaba en la barra del Ichiraku. Ante eso el blondo dejó un asiento de distancia entre ellos, mirando desconfiadamente a su amigo. Sabiendo de la fijación de Sai por los miembros masculinos no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si se declarara abiertamente gay. Eso a él no le molestaba, considerando que lo veía como un amigo, pero de ahí a dejar que haga sus experimentos raros con él, era otra historia. Sin dudas debía mantener la guardia en alto con Sai cuando fueran a las aguas termales, especialmente si iban con Sasuke. Ya antes le pareció rara la escena cuando lo encontró sobre Uchiha queriendo "ayudarlo" a bañarse, ahora pensándolo bien, si a Sai le gustaban los hombres, ese momento podía tener otro significado, uno que no le gustaba, pero que de momento se guardaría.

―Nos besamos una vez, pero fue un accidente ―respondió Naruto con vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada para que no notara lo roja de su cara.

―¿Pero dices que son amigos? ―preguntó Sai riendo levemente al sentir que al fin había encontrado un sentimiento que él podía entender mejor que el rubio.

―No, no, somos más que amigos ―negó de inmediato al sentir que la palabra "amigos" se quedaba corta para describir todo lo que vivieron―. Sí, él es como un hermano para mí un hermano mayor realmente irritante y guapo

―Naruto-kun uno no habla de los labios de sus hermanos y eso te lo digo yo que tuve uno adoptivo ―comentó el azabache con despreocupación mientras alzaba una ceja prestándole total atención.

―Tú te la pasas hablando de… de… ―acusó el de ojos claros aun con la pena que le suponía mencionar dicha parte.

―Penes ―completó Sai sin pelos en la lengua riendo con diversión―. Ay eres tan lindo, Naruto-kun.

―Ya deja de fastidiarme, Sai ―ordenó enojado, aunque su expresión no lograba ser amenazante al tener las mejillas teñidas de rojo―. Es que es muy difícil describir mi relación con el Teme, es demasiado especial y diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes ttebayo.

― _ **¡Nunca te habías sentido así: Esta relación es diferente a todas las demás! Puede ser que sea distinta de una forma que no puedes explicar, pero no pasa nada, sabes que él es el amor de tu vida**_ ―leyó una parte que estaba destacada en un color brillante y chillón―. Tengo razón ―celebró el azabache.

―¡¿Quieres dejar de leerme tu estúpido libro?! ―preguntó levantándose de la silla sin paciencia para seguir lidiando con las preguntas de su amigo.

―Entiendo ahora porque Sasuke quería matarte ―respondió algo completamente diferente a lo que le preguntaba.

―Tú no entiendes que somos cercanos ―susurró con disgusto y resignación sentándose a pedir algún plato más que pudiera mejorarle el humor que su amigo había estropeado.

―¿Cómo el Kazekage últimamente? ―preguntó con malicia el pintor viendo la cara del de las marquitas desfigurarse en enojo nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo mal.

―¡NO! Gaara no es tan cercano al bastardo como lo soy yo ―declaró completamente seguro de sus palabras.

―¿Celos? ―interrogó el de piel pálida mirando con alegría la reacción que había conseguido―. Tú y yo podríamos ser también "cercanos" ―ofreció levantándose de su asiento.

Luego de levantarse de su lugar el moreno se acercó al blondo sosteniéndolo por la cintura y una de sus manos sosteniendo el mentón del impactado y sorprendido rubio. Al principio no pudo reaccionar, ya que no entendía que era lo que estaba pensando el otro al acercársele de semejante manera, invadiendo su espacio personal. En unos segundos logró reponerse de la impresión y lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo provocando que Sai cayera nuevamente al suelo. En menos de una hora el azabache había estrellado su trasero en dos ocasiones contra el suelo y a causa de la misma persona, le dejó un poco adolorido, pero era buena oportunidad para molestarlo al ver como venían hacia ellos Konohamaru y sus dos amigos.

―Aléjate de mí, pervertido ―dijo Naruto amenazándolo con su puño en alto.

―Ay no seas tan duro conmigo ―respondió Sai fingiendo una voz muy femenina e incluso adoptando una postura de dama golpeada que vio en una película.

―Naruto nii-chan ―llamó Konohamaru viendo extrañado la forma en la que hablaba Sai y buscando una respuesta en el rubio al que los tres menores miraban sin perder detalle de su respuesta.

―¡No es nada raro! ―se apresuró Naruto a aclarar al ver a su discípulo y sus dos amigos allí, preocupado por la escena que montó con Sai .

―Exacto, el amor entre hombres es muy natural ―agregó el moreno levantando el dedo índice como si diera una lección de la academia.

―Tú cierra la boca ―dijo Naruto mientras jalaba las mejillas de Sai con molestia por atreverse a decir algo así.

―Lo es ―contribuyó Konohamaru mientras alzaba la mano como si estuviera respondiendo en una clase de Iruka-sensei―. Hasta les gusta a las mujeres.

―Pero a mí no, así que evítalo ―dictaminó Naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a los menores.

―¿No te gustó mi jutsu especial? ―interrogó Konohamaru mirándolo algo decepcionado de que el jutsu en el que puso tanto empeño, el "Oiroke no jutsu reverse", fuera descartado de esa manera.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió Naruto al recordar lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando Konohamaru les mostró su creación―. ¿Cómo va a gustarme ver a Sasuke con Sai desnudos?

―Pero nos viste en esa situación en mi casa. Te dieron celos de no ser tú el que estaba desnudo sobre él ―comentó Sai a los niños sin importarle cuanto había sacado al blondo de sus casillas.

―¡¿Eso es verdad, Naruto nii-chan? ―preguntó Moegi con una risita traviesa que intentaba ocultar con su mano.

―Por supuesto que no y tú Sai mantente alejado del Teme ―repitió con la esperanza de que Sai está vez le hiciera caso―. Por cierto, ¿para qué me buscaban? ―cuestionó a los menores al darse cuenta de que se estuvo distrayendo por culpa del pintor.

―¿Podemos pedirte un favor? ―preguntaron los tres a coro mientras juntaban sus manos en señal de súplica.

―Claro ttebayo ―aceptó de inmediato sonriendo mientras mostraba el pulgar arriba―. ¿Qué necesitan?

―Queremos que vengas a dar una demostración en la academia para que los niños lo vean ―explicó Konohamaru de forma breve.

―Yo también iré a ver ―dijo Sai caminando junto a ellos hacia el patio de la academia.

Los tres gennin caminaron junto a los otros dos shinobis hacia la academia ninja donde los estudiantes estaban ansiosos esperando la demostración del héroe de la guerra. Después de todo no era habitual que Iruka les diera tiempo libre, pero siendo que iban a ver una pequeña demostración hecha por Naruto, accedió sin muchos problemas. El castaño sonreía de orgullo al ver como su alumno más problemático se había convertido en un modelo a seguir para los más jóvenes. Desde que Konohamaru les prometió esa demostración sus alumnos no dejaban de hablar de eso, ahora que al fin había llegado el momento estaban más que encantados. Aunque en un principio se preocupó porque Konohamaru lo propuso sin consultar con Naruto, pero siendo el rubio tan amable era obvio que no les daría un "no" por respuesta.

Por lo que, en ese momento, en el patio de la academia ninja, se encontraba el héroe de la guerra shinobi mostrando algunas poses de taijutsu a los aspirantes a gennin, quienes miraban asombrados los movimientos del rubio. Pese a ser simples patadas y puñetazos lo que mostraba, todos lo observaban maravillados, deseando algún día ser como él. Algunas kunoichis y aldeanas que pasaban frente al patio de la academia, al observarlo le gritaban cosas como _"eres muy guapo" "Kyaa Naruto-senpai_ ". El rubio al ver como las chicas se ponían a gritarle que lo amaban y admiraban sólo podía mirarlas extrañado, ya que él nunca fue popular con las chicas. Las ignoró sin mala intención puesto que quería concentrarse en lo que hacía, además de no saber que se decía en esos casos.

―Naruto es muy hábil y poderoso ―dijo una mujer cerca de donde estaba Sai mirando la demostración.

―Aún no entiendo porque se la pasa todo el tiempo con Uchiha Sasuke si no necesita de nadie ―respondió la que lo acompañaba.

Eso hizo que Sai sintiera ese ardor en el estómago, ese mismo que sintió cuando Sasuke despreciaba a Sakura y Naruto en sus intentos de rescatarlo. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero logró entender que eso era parte de tener aprecio a alguien, sentir más molestia porque se hable mal de un compañero que de su propia persona. Finalmente había identificado que la causa de que Sakura y Naruto se molestaran con él cuando le dijo "traidor" a Sasuke. Justamente ahora que su relación con él había mejorado bastante ―si se lo comparaba a cuando regresó a Konoha―, sabía lo que se sentía respecto a que hablaran de Uchiha sin entender sus motivos y sus decisiones. Abrió su amado libro, aquel con el que creía que el lazo de sus compañeros del equipo siete se identificaban y marcó una parte:

 _ **Sabes que podrías estar sin él… Pero no quieres. El verdadero amor es cuando no hay una relación de dependencia hacia el otro, sino cuando aun siendo consciente de que podrías llegar a hacer tu vida sin esa persona, simplemente asumes que eres más feliz con él y que quieres estar a su lado.**_

―No se necesitan, pero se hacen felices mutuamente cuando están juntos ―susurró Sai con la mirada pérdida en su libro.

Sin previo aviso, Shikamaru apareció al lado de Sai y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras se acercaba a su oído a susurrarle algo que Naruto no lograba comprender por la distancia y los gritos de los niños y aldeanos cerca de él. El rubio dejó por un momento la demostración y se dispuso a acercarse a ellos y preguntar que estaba sucediendo, dado que la expresión seria y preocupada de Nara no le daba mucha confianza. Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse a oír mejor lo que estaban hablando debido a que su aprendiz se había interpuesto en el camino, tenía a Konohamaru frente a él y pronto se le unieron los demás que no querían que los dejara aún.

―Naruto-niichan eres muy popular ―dijo sonriente Konohamaru al verlo con los niños de la academia.

―¿Eso crees? ―preguntó algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la mejilla observando las miradas brillantes de admiración que le estaban dedicando.

―Sí, eres todo un héroe todo el mundo quiere ser como tú ―afirmó cabeceando emocionado de que los demás vieran lo genial que era Naruto, tal y como él lo hizo desde que lo conoció.

―¡Sai! ―llamó el de ojos azules apartando la mirada de los niños al ver que el moreno estaba dispuesto a marcharse con Nara―. ¿Sucedió algo? ―cuestionó con preocupación al notar que ambos tenían expresiones de seriedad en sus rostros.

―Es sólo una pequeña misión, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte respondió Nara mientras movía la mano de forma despreocupada para calmarlo.

―¿Seguro? ―insistió con terquedad Uzumaki.

―Sí, tú mejor ponte a trabajar que aun sigues en nivel gennin no te confíes pensando en que todos te aceptaran por ser el héroe de la guerra ―advirtió Shikamaru mirándolo como si lo estuviera regañando a lo que el rubio infló las mejillas sintiendo que lo trataban como a un niño.

―Está bien ―aceptó con resignación ante la situación. Si era una misión en la que no lo llamaban no podría meterse a ayudar.

―Naruto, serás el próximo Hokage ―le recordó con seriedad Nara desde la distancia ignorando a los niños que no entendían muy bien que estaba sucediendo―. No lo olvides.

―Nos vemos, Naruto-kun ―se despidió Sai comenzando a caminar al lado del perezoso―. Salúdame al Uchiha bastardo.

Una vez que Shikamaru había terminado de darle algunos detalles superficiales respecto a la misión para la que los solicitaban, ambos dejaron a Naruto y se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage. No podía hablar demasiado y mucho menos teniendo cerca al jinchuriki, por lo que se limitó a dar la más mínima información, sólo la suficiente para que el ex anbu estuviera al tanto del tipo de misión que fueron asignados a realizar. Mas en cuanto estuvieron lejos del blondo y en una zona casi deshabitada, el moreno se atrevió a preguntar un poco más.

―¿Estás seguro de no decirle nada a Naruto? ―interrogó a Nara en un tono preocupado.

―Él no debe enterarse de esto ―fue la seca respuesta que le dio―. Lo solucionaremos nosotros ―aseguró Nara mirándolo con una amenaza implícita en su expresión advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a decirle nada al rubio.

―Ahora veo por qué ni siquiera le quisiste decir a Temari sobre esto ―concluyó el azabache mientras reía por lo bajo.

―¿Tú cómo demonios sabes acerca de lo de Temari? ―preguntó Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos al máximo mostrando toda su sorpresa.

―Tengo mis métodos ―respondió Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas―, así como sé que te gusta.

―No nos gustamos, ni nada similar ―declaró Nara evitando la mirada negra que lo acusaba silenciosamente de mentiroso.

―Claro y Naruto y Sasuke sólo son "amigos" ―exclamó con sarcasmo el azabache sin dejar de seguirle el paso.

Ante esas palabras el perezoso simplemente rodó los ojos, desde que el ex anbu se había propuesto a entender la relación de Naruto con Sasuke leyó un sinfín de libros sobre amistad y derivados. Cuando no le dieron una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho pasó a libros de amor, ahí fue cuando la manía de Sai despertó. Comenzó a buscar parejas en todos los sitios, nada más tener alguna similitud a alguno de los puntos de sus libros de "¿Cómo saber si es amor?" comenzó a insistir en que dichas víctimas debían ser pareja. En ocasiones sólo por cruzar miradas ya los consideraba aptos para ser pareja, como lo era consigo mismo. Compadecía un poco al Kazekage, ya que Sai le tomó una obsesión con él desde que sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento "cósmico" en el que el destino los había unido.

Según Sai y sus libros, Temari era una buena opción de pareja para él. No es que tuviera nada malo la chica, era fuerte, una estratega muy inteligente, valiente como demostró en la guerra, pero ser pareja suya sería... Sacudió su cabeza apartando aquellas extrañas ideas que tuvo en la cabeza por culpa del moreno. Siempre podía contar con ella, menos en esto, era mejor dejarla fuera de este problema que resolvería por sí mismo con su equipo. Ambos apuraron el paso para irse lo más pronto a atender aquel asunto. Totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la oficina de la Hokage, el blondo siguió con su representación para los niños de la academia quienes lo miraban admirados por la demostración.

―¿Cuál es su secreto, Naruto-sempai? ―preguntó uno de los menores.

―Yo no habría llegado tan lejos de no ser por… ―lo que estaba por decir Uzumaki quedó en el olvido cuando detrás del alambrado que marcaba el patio de la academia vio pasar a un azabache― ¡SASUKE-TEME!

De inmediato, sin mediar palabras con nadie dejó a todos completamente ignorados para correr y darle alcance a su amigo. Al llegar hasta el otro se alegró de ver que volvió con bien de otra misión, aun siendo tiempos de paz sabía que los corazones de las personas no cambian tan rápidamente y era consciente del odio que muchos le guardaban a Sasuke. Al verlo mejor notó que tenía algunas heridas que necesitaban ser tratadas, además de que se encontraba completamente solo, pero se suponía que había salido a una misión grupal, así que ¿dónde estaba el resto del equipo?

―Hola, Teme ―saludó el de ojos azules saltando el alambrado para quedar frente a él―. ¿Qué tal tu misión? Ttebayo ―preguntó interesado.

―¿Cómo crees que me fue, Dobe? ―respondió con otra pregunta―. Es un juego de niños escoltar a una persona ―comentó con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

―¿Y tu equipo? ―interrogó Naruto con seriedad intuyendo que había vuelto a suceder lo mismo de siempre.

―Yo solo podía completar perfectamente la misión ―respondió evadiendo la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

―¿Otra vez nadie se presentó para ir contigo de misión? ―cuestionó el blondo prácticamente afirmándolo.

No era la primera vez que le hacían eso a su amigo. En más de una ocasión ya había sucedido que ninguno de los ninjas asignados para trabajar con Sasuke se presentaba y el azabache terminaba realizando las misiones en solitario. El moreno jamás decía nada al respecto, quizás porque a él mismo no le interesaba estar cerca de las demás personas, pero al Uzumaki le molestaba esa actitud tan infantil que tenían con su mejor amigo.

―Iré a hablar con Tsunade de esto ―dijo con seriedad Naruto dispuesto a reclamar por lo que estaban haciendo contra Sasuke.

―Déjalo, no me importa ―lo detuvo el de pelo negro sosteniéndolo del brazo―. A mí no me hace falta que me ayuden en una misión, soy más fuerte que cualquier ninja.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Naruto agachando un poco la mirada decepcionado de no estar a su lado para cubrir su espalda y más cuando nadie lo haría en su lugar―, pero no se trata de eso.

―Ya te dije que lo olvides, yo mismo no confió en nadie aparte de ti ―dijo tranquilamente el de ojos noche―. Bueno un poco en el mapache y en mi mala imitación.

―Parece que ya te llevas bien con ellos ttebayo ―respondió con un pucherito mientras se cruzaba los brazos recordando su charla con Sai.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba con su amigo. Quería llegar pronto a la casa bañarse, comer algo y dormir todo lo posible. Las misiones en solitario eran algo que le agradaban, eso le evitaba tener las falsas cortesías, los murmullos de sus propios "compañeros" y la incertidumbre de si alguno no intentaría deshacerse de él mientras dormía o luchaban contra sus enemigos.

―Es que ya los estas insultando ttebayo ―dijo el de ojos cielo escandalizado moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

―¿Y eso qué? ―interrogó con una de sus cejas alzadas mientras entraban al departamento de ambos.

―Qué tú sólo me insultas a mí ―dijo con cara de sorpresa―. Eso significa que ya los aprecias. ¡No es justo! ―exclamó yendo hacia la cocina a buscar la ración de comida que le guardó a Uchiha.

―Eres un masoquista ―afirmó el dueño del rinnegan mientras se quitaba la ropa de ninja poniéndose más cómodo―. ¿Te pone celoso que insulte a alguien más?

―Eso me hacía especial ―siguió haciendo berrinche el rubio dejando el plato con comida para él en la mesa.

―Vamos, idiota te invito un ramen, pero ya deja de fastidiar con eso de que a quien insulto ―dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a degustar su comida con avidez.

―Hmm esto es un asunto serio ―explicó el rubio sentándose frente a él para acompañarlo mientras comía―. ¿Qué pasara si empiezas a invitarle ramen a Sai o Gaara ehh?

―No seas ridículo, el ramen sólo te lo invitaría a ti.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillando de emoción.

―Sí ―asintió Uchiha con la cabeza―, eres el único que se come esa porquería.

―Bastardo, no insultes al ramen es sagrado ―protestó Uzumaki―, pero primero a curarte.

Como siempre que ambos amigos se encontraban se quedaban atrapados en su propio mundo donde sólo existían ellos. De haber prestado atención a sus alrededores de camino al departamento se habrían dado cuenta de las gélidas miradas que les dedicaban los aldeanos, específicamente al Uchiha. Todos allí consideraban un error que se pasera libremente sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos y los de su clan. Por culpa de los Uchiha habían sucedido tantas tragedias en el pasado y tener a uno vivo sólo significaba que en el futuro podría haber otra más.

El jinchuriki odiaba la manera en la que todos se comportaban, se suponía que él limpio el odio de los corazones de todos, y aun así trataban de esa forma a su amigo que no les había hecho ningún daño personalmente ¿no habían aprendido nada de lo que intentó transmitirles? Estaba molesto con ellos, ya que para él se sentía como volver a su infancia y no le gustaba para nada, deseaba que las miradas de odio no fuesen dirigidas a nadie, pero las personas se obstinaban en dejarse consumir por sentimientos negativos. Ellos siguieron sus rutinas diarias de comprar los ingredientes para la cena, asear y entrenar juntos como era costumbre, ignorantes de lo que acontecería esa misma noche en la entrada de la aldea.

De la misión a la que había sido encomendado Naruto, a la cual faltó, dicho sea de paso, sólo Kyoshi regresó con vida, pero herido por todo el cuerpo y prácticamente moribundo lo encontraron en la puerta de Konoha, donde perdió el conocimiento. Al ser visto por los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada éstos se encargaron de llevarlo al hospital, siendo atendido por los médicos de inmediato. Debían preguntarle que le había sucedido, dado que Sai, Shikamaru y un equipo más habían sido enviados a rescatar a Kyoshi junto a su equipo. Sin embargo, ya que logró volver por su propio pie deseaban que les diera toda la información posible para avisar cuanto antes a los otros a lo que podían estarse enfrentando.

Cuando estuvo consciente y un poco más recuperado, Hyuga preguntó si Uzumaki había recibido alguna misión especial o de carácter urgente por la que los dejara de lado de manera imprevista. La Hokage, quien estuvo tratando sus heridas, negó haberle dado alguna orden similar al de ojos cielo y por lo tanto lo llamó más tarde a su oficina para aclarar dudas. El rubio ante el llamado fue deprisa para ver que necesitaban de él, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba frente a la Hokage. Senju tenía los dedos entrelazados debajo de su mentón esperando una explicación razonable de parte de su protegido como para haber renunciado a una misión sabiendo que como ninja no tenía permitida tal rebeldía.

―Naruto, ¿por qué no fuiste a la misión que te asigné? ―interrogó Tsunade mirándolo con seriedad y el ceño fruncido en molestia.

―No quería trabajar con ellos ―respondió con un gesto frío y carente de su típica alegría y sonrisa.

―¡¿Cómo dices?! ―exclamó sorprendida y enojada la rubia al oír semejante respuesta―. Eres un shinobi, tus asuntos personales no deberían ser un obstáculo para colaborar con tus compañeros.

―Eso díselos a ellos porque sé que uno de esos tres se negó a trabajar con él Te… digo con Uchiha Sasuke ―explicó negándose a permitir que se siguiera usando a su amigo como una herramienta. Una cosa era ir a misiones en grupo y otra usar sus habilidades haciendo la vista gorda a como lo trataban―. ¿Esas no son razones personales para no cumplir con el deber?

―¿Esa es la razón por la que no actuaste como un shinobi? ―preguntó ella suspirando intentando mantener la compostura y no golpearlo como se estaba mereciendo.

―¿No te importa que nadie quiera trabajar con Sasuke? ―cuestionó Naruto al ver que su reclamo estaba siendo ignorado.

―Ese es asunto suyo no tuyo, ahora… ―habló Tsunade queriendo resolver la rebeldía de su protegido.

―¡NO! ―negó con vehemencia Uzumaki mostrando que su decisión era muy firme―. Yo no cumpliré ninguna misión si no es al lado de Sasuke.

―Naruto no puedes pedirme eso ―advirtió la líder apretando sus labios mientras lo miraba con molestia.

―Al único compañero que aceptaré es a Sasuke, no quiero ni trabajare al lado de nadie que no sea él ―declaró el jinchuriki con el mentón en alto orgulloso de su decisión. Él no pensaba ni deseaba apartarse de su mejor amigo y tampoco permitiría que las personas se salieran con la suya. Si no podía cambiarlos a ellos en su forma de tratar a Uchiha, él cambiaría su trato con ellos.

Sin decir nada más Naruto abandonó la oficina para regresar al campo de entrenamiento donde dejó a Sasuke esperándolo. Qué dijeran lo que quisieran a él, no lo separarían de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, la disconformidad y el rencor de los aldeanos fue motivo suficiente para que algunos clanes importantes desearan intervenir, entre ellos, los Hyuga quienes solicitaron una reunión con el señor feudal para tratar el asunto de la estancia en libertad de Sasuke. Empero no pasaron ni siquiera horas antes de que volvieran a llamar al jinchuriki y esta vez a Sasuke también. Aun no queriéndolo ambos fueron al despacho de Tsunade, donde estaba un Hyuga con vendajes en el cuerpo esperándolos.

―Naruto no te atrevas a interrumpirme antes de oír todo lo que tengo que decir ―ordenó Tsunade mientras desviaba la mirada vigilando a Uchiha―. Esta es una misión Naruto, Sasuke y Kyoshi Hyuga están asignados a ir al país del Silencio para rescatar al Sai, Shikamaru y cualquier otro ninja que Konoha que aun esté con vida.

―Oba-chan ―llamó el rubio con disconformidad por tal orden―, pero ¿por qué no vamos sólo el Teme y yo?

—Kyoshi ha sido un sobreviviente de la misión a la que te estoy asignando, él es necesario para guiarlos en el terreno ―explicó Tsunade viendo al ninja herido a su lado―. Naruto creía que estarías saltando de alegría al tener una misión tipo A pese a que seas un gennin

―Pero sabes que Sasuke y yo podemos con lo que sea siempre que hacemos algo juntos nos sale bien ―intentó persuadir Uzumaki fallando en el intento.

―Naruto es necesario un grupo de tres integrantes para esta misión especial y dado que ni tú ni Sasuke tienen el nivel de chunnin ni siquiera, no pueden ir solos ―le recordó la sannin con gesto severo.

―Pero… ―quiso protestar el rubio en un último esfuerzo.

―No repliques y cumple que es una orden de tu Hokage ―ordenó ella cansada de tanta rebeldía de su parte.

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió la discusión que estaban manteniendo la Quinta con el rubio. Ante aquel sonido de inmediato se pusieron alerta para responder al enemigo que aun se encontraba cubierto por la estela de polvo producto de aquella destrucción.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12: Misión

Los ninjas de la hoja estaban en posición de ataque con sus armas a la mano en caso de comenzar una lucha contra el desconocido intruso. Mas luego de que la conmoción inicial pasara, los presentes en la oficina de Tsunade y ella misma, se relajaron levemente y bajaron la guardia. El repentino estruendo producto de la puerta al ser destrozada sin consideración, interrumpió la reunión, la cual había sido provocada por los ninjas de la arena. Temari estaba al frente con su enorme abanico desplegado, seguramente con el mismo realizó la técnica que abrió pasó. Detrás de ella estaba el Kazekage con su expresión neutral de siempre mirando a todos en completo silencio.

―Así que sí está sucediendo algo importante ―dijo Temari al hacerse visible cuando la cortina de polvo se disipó lo suficiente.

―Te dije que fueras más suave ―regañó sutilmente su hermano.

―¡Gaara! ―gritó Naruto al ver a su amigo apareciendo de repente y de forma tan llamativa―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Uchiha miró atento procurando guardar su curiosidad al ver a los de la arena aparecerse así sin más en el despacho de la Hokage, mientras que Hyuga ponía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, mirando a la rubia mayor esperando a ver qué diría la líder ante semejante interrupción.

―Vine a tratar unos asuntos con Tsunade respecto a lo que está sucediendo a espaldas de toda la alianza ―explicó Gaara con aquel tono monocorde que tanto lo caracterizaba.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Uzumaki mirándolo al pelirrojo y luego a Tsunade repetidas veces―. No entiendo nada ttebayo.

―Actualmente yo soy la representante de Tsuna, así como Shikamaru lo es de la hoja ―comenzó a explicar la rubia de la arena―. En la última reunión que se llevó a cabo noté a Shikamaru algo extraño.

―¿Te dijo algo? ―preguntó la Hokage mirándola fijamente mientras mordía su labio inferior con nervios por la posible respuesta.

―Sólo que estaba sucediendo algo y que no podía contarme ni siquiera a mí ―contestó Temari mirándola con seriedad.

―Ocultar información es sospechoso para el resto de los que formamos parte de la alianza con la hoja, por ese motivo hemos venido a averiguar lo que sucede ―habló el Kazekage con los brazos cruzados ante lo que podría considerarse una amenaza de traición por parte de la hoja.

Uchiha miró con atención la reacción de la Hokage, para él no era ninguna novedad que Konoha ocultara cosas de suma relevancia y si algo sabía por experiencia era que si la ocultaban era por beneficio de la aldea. Naruto sólo miraba confundido sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, pero intentaba poner una expresión de que sí sabía para no quedar como tonto. Por su parte, Hyuga miró de forma indescifrable a los recién llegados, empero se reservó sus comentarios, por lo que no se podía saber que era lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Senju masajeo su rostro con frustración al saber que el Kazekage ya estaba al tanto de que algo extraño ocurría, según los altos mandos de la hoja ese asunto era algo que ellos debían resolver lejos de la mirada de la alianza porque tenía relación con…

―Abuela Tsunade ―llamó Naruto no soportando el mutismo en el que se habían sumido por casi un minuto―. ¿Qué ocultan de Gaara?

―No es nada de lo que quisiéramos que los demás se enteren, pero… ―tomó aire la líder―. Últimamente han estado desapareciendo una gran cantidad de shinobis.

―Eso explica por qué afecta a toda la alianza, son ninjas de todas las aldeas ¿cierto? ―comentó Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto buscando saber si así entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

―Así es y creemos que eso está relacionado con algo más ―agregó Tsunade sabiendo que era imposible ocultarlo y menos a quienes se encargarían de retomar esa misión.

―Las solicitudes ninja han estado disminuyendo en todas las aldeas de manera inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de ninjas que desaparecen ―explicó Sabaku, o al menos eso intentó el de ojos aguamarina hasta que notó que Naruto no entendía para nada lo que intentaba decirle.

―Sí, ajá ―asintió el rubio, aunque se quedó atascado en sus palabras al no entender que significaba esa oración.

―Sai y Shikamaru se infiltraron al país del Silencio para rescatar al equipo de Kyoshi, ya que su escuadrón era el encargado de averiguar qué sucede en ese lugar, y muchos de los ninjas desaparecidos fueron vistos por última vez en zonas circundantes a ese país ―reveló la Hokage con resignación sabiendo que los de la arena la tenían acorralada y que sus ninjas necesitaban de esa información para completar exitosamente la misión que les estaba asignando.

―Yo logré sobrevivir a la emboscada que nos tendieron cuando estuvimos allí ―exclamó con orgullo el miembro del clan Hyuga señalándose a sí mismo como un si esa fuera una hazaña―. Por eso soy su mejor elemento para guiarlos.

Sabiendo eso, Uzumaki murmuró unas maldiciones dichas en voz baja, el héroe de la guerra no tendría más opción que acatar la orden recibida de Tsunade y trabajar con él por el bien de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no le agradaba Kyoshi por lo que tendría que intentar soportar a ese Hyuga tan pesado. Le era sumamente fastidioso desde que lo conoció hace algún tiempo. Al principio no le molestaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, incluso se sentía halagado de que un ninja de mayor rango le pidiese que lo entrenara. Mas con el paso del tiempo, ese sujeto insistía en pasar DEMASIADO tiempo con él, más del que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Esta no era la primera vez que ese ninja tenía misiones con él y en veces anteriores Kyoshi insistía en quedarse a su lado para pasar el rato con cualquier excusa.

―Yo mismo he venido a proponer una misión conjunta entre la Arena y la Hoja ―dijo Gaara sacando a Naruto de su burbuja en la que pensaba como evitar al Hyuga.

―Kazekage ―llamó sorprendida y alarmada Senju ante tal propuesta tan precipitada.

―Mi hermana y yo nos uniremos al equipo que está por enviar y brindaremos apoyo ―avisó, puesto que no estaba entre sus opciones negociar que se quedaran fuera de dicha encomienda.

―¡No puedes participar de la misión, eres el líder de Tsuna! ―exclamó escandalizada la líder de la Hoja.

―No creo que estés en posición de decirme que hacer luego de haberle ocultado una potencial amenaza al resto de la alianza ―respondió con terquedad el Kazekage sin moverse ni siquiera un ápice de su posición.

La rubia meditó por unos momentos sus opciones, se suponía que ese asunto lo resolvería Konoha sin necesidad de que nadie más se entere de lo ocurrido para no ponerlos a todos en alerta ante algo que, según los señores feudales y los consejeros, la Hoja podía resolver por sí misma. Según lo que aseguraban no podían revelar su relación con el incidente actual, debido a que eso desacreditaría por completo lo que habían logrado. Su aldea era un pilar de paz y fortaleza para las demás, de saberse que ellos podían tener un vínculo con la raíz del problema a causa de que podía ser uno de los oscuros secretos que tenían que estaba resurgiendo de la oscuridad.

―Kyoshi diles la información que obtuviste ―ordenó finalmente la rubia sabiendo que no le quedaban demasiadas opciones.

―Realmente tienen una seguridad muy estricta y a muchos ninjas con habilidades particulares muy poderosas, por lo que hacer una lista de ellos fue imposible. Todos los que lo intentaron… murieron ―relató el de ojos blancos a los presentes.

―Entonces, ¿de qué sirves si no tienes algo tan básico? ―preguntó Sasuke con fastidio al notar que ese tipo no tenía algún dato valioso para aventajarlos.

―Sí tengo información ―respondió el de ojos blancos mirándolo de mala manera por su pregunta―. El líder es un tal Gengo-sama, es quien ha estado gobernando el país del Silencio esta última década.

―¿Él tiene alguna habilidad que debamos saber? ―preguntó Gaara.

―Nadie lo sabe, él aparece muy poco en público y los pocos que lo han visto son sus seguidores más fieles y que llevan más tiempo a su lado ―contestó Kyoshi respetuosamente mirándolo fijamente.

―Es una amenaza desconocida de la que ningún ninja ha regresado con vida hasta ahora ―comentó en voz alta Tsunade mirando significativamente al Kyoshi.

―Será mejor que no intente hacerme cambiar de parecer, no quisiera causar problemas al resto de la alianza revelando que ha estado actuando a nuestras espaldas ―respondió el menor de los Sabaku, mirándola fijamente a la espera de que entendiera la amenaza implícita, pero directa.

―Bien, el equipo que llamé son Kyoshi Hyuga, quien servirá de guía por ser el único en regresar a salvo de la misión ―explicó la rubia nuevamente―. Junto a Naruto y Sasuke.

―Partiremos mañana en la mañana ―anunció el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados―. Por hoy me quedaré a discutir con la Hokage los detalles acerca de esta misión.

―Pueden retirarse ―ordenó la rubia mayor despidiendo a los ninjas que había llamado.

Sin más que hacer allí todos se retiraron, dejando a los dos ninjas de la Arena hablando a solas con la líder de la Hoja. Al terminar aquella conversación tanto el de ojos blancos como Naruto estaban confundidos por el actuar del pelirrojo. Puesto que Gaara no era de participar tan activamente en las misiones como lo era Raikage, puesto que éste sí era conocido por impulsividad y temperamento que lo hacían meterse en el campo de batalla. Ya lo demostró antes, cuando al enterarse de que su hermano Killer Bee fue secuestrado fue personalmente a darle una paliza a su hermano por el susto que le hizo pasar. Uchiha tenía sus propias conclusiones respecto a lo que podría estar sucediendo para que Gaara en persona se involucrara, mas guardó silencio y caminó de regreso al departamento donde vivía.

―¡Teme! ―gritó Uzumaki queriendo que lo esperara.

―Naruto-senpai ―lo retuvo Hyuga quedándose delante suyo mirándolo con una sonrisa―. Yo sólo quería decirle lo agradecido que estoy de que haya salvado a la rama secundaria de los Hyuga.

Hyuga Kyoshi nunca fue muy bien visto por su propio clan, al ser fruto de una infidelidad. Y para aumentar los motivos de rechazo y desprecio hacia él, su madre en cuestión era una mujer común y corriente, ni siquiera era una ninja. La pureza del clan Hyuga había sido dañada, algo que era sin dudas peor que el acto de infidelidad, lo cual sólo se agravaba al combinar ambos hechos resultando él. Ellos no lo veían como uno de ellos, por esa razón toda su vida había dedicado todo su esfuerzo y tiempo a perfeccionarse como shinobi. Por lo cual recordaba con gran admiración la batalla que Naruto había librado contra Neji en los exámenes chunnin hacía algunos años.

 _Los miembros de la rama principal de los Hyuga, es decir el patriarca y su hija menor Hanabi estaban en las gradas, al igual que Hinata, sólo que ésta estaba apartada de ellos, observando atentamente la batalla que estaba librándose entre Naruto y Neji. Al líder le sorprendió el talento demostrado por su sobrino al dominar artes secretas de su clan siendo autodidacta, puesto que no había recibido instrucción para realizar esas técnicas. Incluso llegó a cuestionarse si la familia secundaria había superado a la principal, ya que la forma más pura del kekkei genkai de los Hyuga estaba en alguien de las ramas menores. El propio Kyoshi estaba también en las gradas mirando la pelea, estaba muy impresionado del nivel que tenía alguien desterrado de la línea de sucesión al igual que él._

― _El clan Hyuga tiene una herencia de odio durante generaciones ―comenzó a explicar Neji a Uzumaki en medio de la pelea―. La familia Hyuga ha estado practicando un ninjutsu prohibido. Por esa razón los de las ramas menores llevamos el símbolo del ave enjaulado, que nos marca un destino del que no podemos escapar._

 _Desde su lugar, Kyoshi tocaba levemente su frente como si pudiera sentir su marca quemando tal y como el día en que se la habían colocado. Era un destino que se marcaba en ellos desde el momento de sus nacimientos y de cuyas garras no podían escapar. Era una pena que Neji fuera de la rama secundaria o podría mostrar que era un digno sucesor a diferencia de las hijas de Hiashi, o al menos, eso pensó Kyoshi viendo a los mencionados desde su lugar._

― _¿Para qué tener una familia principal y una secundaria? ―cuestionó Naruto con enojo al no entender a que se debía tal división siendo todos parte de un mismo clan, de una familia._

― _Sólo al morir somos libres ―respondió el castaño mirándolo con una expresión severa―. La familia secundaria es para servir a la familia principal, para proteger el secreto del doujutsu de los Hyuga._

 _Luego de aquella larga explicación por parte de Neji acerca del odio dentro de su clan y de cómo guardó rencor contra la rama principal por la muerte de su padre, el combate entre ellos continuó. El castaño había logrado dar un ataque muy efectivo con su puño suave a los puntos de chakra de Uzumaki dejándolo indefenso. Sin embargo, aquel extraño chakra rojizo que Naruto logró invocar cuando todo parecía perdido fue el que le dio la oportunidad de continuar peleando hasta finalmente conseguir la victoria._

― _Yo cambiaré el destino del clan Hyuga una vez que sea Hokage ―prometió el jinchuriki, decidido a no dejar que cosas como las que vivió Neji volvieran a suceder, al menos no con él estando como líder pudiendo poner fin a una tradición tan absurda._

 _Aquellas palabras dichas por Uzumaki al momento de obtener una victoria que parecía imposible hicieron que Kyoshi tuviera por primera vez un sentimiento que antes desconocía: esperanza. La fe en que algún día esas prácticas serían removidas de su clan, puesto que había asumido que eso nunca cambiaría por ser algo interno del clan, algo con lo que nadie podía o se atrevía a meterse. Sin embargo, alguien parecía tener las suficientes agallas para cambiar algo que estaba mal, pero que adrede ignoraban dejando que la rama principal de los Hyuga hiciera cuanto les viniera en gana._

 _Empero, se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Hiashi hacia Neji, pronto la actitud del líder sufrió algunos cambios que fueron notorios dentro del clan, dado que comenzó a tratar a los de la rama secundaria como pares y no como siervos de ellos. Aunque la utilización de la marca del ave enjaulada no fue retirada por ser "necesaria" según los ancianos del clan, ya no se usaba de manera tan frecuente. Los de la rama secundaria como él estaban viendo como sus vidas pasaban a tener un poco más de libertad, algo que creían sólo encontrarían en los brazos de la muerte, ahora era parte de sus vidas. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando algo sucedió…_

―Ya me habías dicho eso antes ttebayo ―dijo el rubio tratando de no ser descortés con aquel chico, pero al igual que muchos antes no dejaban de decirle "héroe", éste no tenía al parecer limite para expresar su admiración por él aun cuando no había hecho la gran cosa aún.

―Para mí fue sorprendente y lo será aun más cuando se convierta en Hokage ―exclamó emocionado el de ojos blancos mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

―Sí ―respondió algo incómodo el jinchuriki mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de pena―. Yo seré el Hokage ttebayo ―prometió más entusiasmado ya que su sueño era algo a lo que no renunciaría pese a todo lo pasado.

―No cabe dudas, Naruto-senpai ―secundó Hyuga.

El rubio miró nervioso a los lados buscando algo que decir, ya que sentía esas charlas tan aburridas. Kyoshi siempre le adulaba o decía cosas como que sería Hokage y a eso siempre daba las mismas respuestas llegando un punto en el que era como una conversación con un guion a seguir. Realmente el contenedor de Kurama no sabía que estaba esperando aquel chico, no tenía una cercanía como para hablar o querer salir con él como solía hacer con sus otros amigos, como Sai, Gaara, Kiba o…

―¡Sasuke Teme! ―gritó al verlo ya bastante alejado de él por lo que corrió a alcanzarlo dejando a Hyuga solo, mientras al llegar donde su mejor amigo lo abrazó por el cuello―. Pudiste esperarme, bastardo.

―No tengo tiempo a que termines de hacer tus "doberías" ―respondió Sasuke sin prestarle atención―. Usuratonkachi ―dijo el azabache caminando como si nada ignorando como lo tenía agarrado el rubio.

―Desconsiderado ―reclamó el blondo haciendo un puchero con disconformidad―. Seguro que ibas a ir a comer el ramen que tenemos en casa a espaldas mías ―acusó mirándolo acusador.

―¿Tenemos ramen? ―interrogó el moreno mirándolo de forma analítica al darse cuenta de que podría haber ramen escondido, aun en contra de su prohibición―. Te dije que mientras viviéramos juntos no podías tener tanto ramen porque luego caduca y lo comes igual.

―Pero hoy sí toca ramen ―se defendió haciendo un puchero.

―No, hoy toca ensalada de tomate ―refutó Uchiha mirándolo serio.

―¿De nuevo? ―preguntó con molestia de ojos azules.

―Sí, así que te callas y lo comes ―dictaminó no dando lugar a réplicas.

Mientras ellos dos iban peleando por la cena de esa noche los ojos blancos miraban de mala manera al Uchiha. Los miembros de diversos clanes, al igual que la gente de la aldea, habían alegado que debía ser encarcelado, pero todo era ignorado por la intervención del héroe de la guerra. Éste siempre hablaba acerca de los méritos de Uchiha; deshacer el Edo Tensei ―crédito que se le dio sólo a él para mantener oculto todo lo relacionado a Itachi―, la resurrección de los Hokages y de Orochimaru, a quien ordenó salvar a los cinco Kages. Por esa razón la Hokage no podía encerrarlo como según él y tantos otros aseguraban que merecía, más aún teniendo aquel sello como garantía no tenían buenos motivos. Sin embargo, luego de lo sucedido con Haruno Sakura, era evidente que Sasuke aun era un peligro como lo fueron todos los de su clan. Sólo tener al jinchuriki cerca de él le hacía hervir la sangre, ¿por qué apreciaba tanto a una persona que lo maltrató toda su vida?

No soportando aquella escena frente a sus ojos, Kyoshi se fue de muy mal humor al saber que no había quien hiciera entrar en razón al jinchuriki respecto a lo malo que resultaría para él seguir defendiendo al Uchiha. Se regresó a su casa para poder prepararse para la misión, puesto que era evidente que luego de hablar de los por menores con el Kazekage los harían partir de inmediato. Una vez que él se fue, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la reunión entre la Hokage y el Kazekage finalizara. Al terminar ambos ninjas de la arena salieron del despacho con una expresión de seriedad.

―Esta Hokage ―protestó Temari por lo bajo.

―No hay nada que hacer ―respondió su hermano en tono bajo a medida que se alejaban del despacho.

―Entonces iremos al hotel a prepararnos y avisar a Kankuro ―comentó Temari mientras meditaba lo que deberían hacer ahora que todo estaba "arreglado".

―No, primero iremos donde Naruto y Sasuke ―dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente mostrando que ese asunto tan delicado debía ser tratado con ellos dos también.

―¿Estás seguro? ―cuestionó la rubia con inseguridad.

―Ellos son los más afectados por esto ―zanjó el pelirrojo marchándose sin esperar una respuesta de su hermana.

La rubia no estaba del todo de acuerdo en decirles aquello a los de la hoja. Si bien el tema les concernía, ellos actuaron a sus espaldas sin decirles nada al respecto de ello. Seguramente estarían muy enfadados al saber lo que hicieron, por lo que antes de una misión no era buena idea crear enemistad con ellos. Gaara ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el departamento que los otros dos compartían para poder explicarles la situación en la que estaban metidos, por lo que al darse cuenta Temari corrió hacia él. Ella tenía sus dudas sobre como actuar sobre el asunto, pero era consciente de que para Gaara era muy importante dejarle las cosas en claro a sus dos amigos. Al llegar a su destino, se acercaron a la puerta para tocar, pero se distrajeron al oír la conversación de los dos que estaban en su interior.

― _Sasuke ahh_ ―oyeron a Naruto gemir, por lo que los hermanos pusieron expresión de sorpresa, pero negaron levemente creyendo que imaginaban cosas.

― _Quédate quieto ya casi_ ―oyeron la voz Sasuke quien sonaba algo agitado.

― _Sácala que me duele, Teme_ ―lloriqueó el rubio con la voz algo aguda como si estuviera conteniendo el aire.

― _No seas tan llorón, Usuratonkachi_ ―ordenó el azabache con la voz más grave de lo normal―. _Es que es muy grande para ti._

― _No es que sea grande es sólo que ahh ―_ volvió a soltar un leve gemido Uzumaki por lo que los Sabaku ya estaban seguro de lo que esos dos estaban haciendo _―. Te dije que no hicieras nada hasta que yo te avise_.

―Ya pasen de una vez ―ordenó el azabache al notar las presencias en la puerta, pero no se acercó por estar ocupado con el rubio.

Ante esa frase tanto Temari como su hermano se miraron confundidos por la invitación, pero aun así hicieron caso por lo importante que era la conversación que iban a tener con ellos acerca de la misión y si los invitaron a pasar era porque seguramente ya estaban presentables. Al entrar se esperaban una escena diferente de la que habían visto, puesto que los sonidos y frases que oyeron los hicieron pensar en algo más…

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Temari al verlos sentados en la mesa con Uchiha sujetando la mano de Naruto.

―Sacándole las espinas que este idiota se metió en sus manos por estar de distraído ―contestó el moreno sin apartar sus ojos de las múltiples espinas en las morenas manos.

―¿Qué se supone que hacía para terminar así? ―interrogó Gaara curioso por la cantidad de espinas que tenía el otro. Sabía de la torpeza del rubio, pero esto le parecía exagerado.

―Nada ―respondió el jinchuriki del kyubi con nervios.

―Estuvo juntando un arreglo de rosas que le dieron sus fans y se le resbaló, en lugar de dejarlo caer o atraparlo de la base lo atrapó en el aire desde los tallos incrustándose todas las espinas ―explicó Sasuke arrancando una por una con una pinza causándole bastante dolor a su amigo.

―Qué torpe ―declaró el pelirrojo.

―No digas eso, Gaara. No es importante si después de todo Kurama me cura ―se defendió Naruto por la ofensa a su persona.

―Ese es el problema, el zorro cierra las heridas, pero tienes las espinas dentro, hay que sacarlas antes de que tu piel cicatrice y las tengas dentro ―explicó la única rubia al haber aprendido algunas cosas de los jinchurikis gracias a su hermano.

Los ninjas de la arena quisieron golpearse por haber malinterpretado la situación en la que ellos estaban, pero agradecían no haber dicho algo o hubieran pasado una vergüenza mayor si los otros dos supieran lo que pensaron y que se quedaron detrás de la puerta a pesar de todo. El pelirrojo especialmente se estaba auto criticando por estar siendo victima de las malas influencias de Sai, aquel ex anbu que juraba que había amor entre Naruto y Sasuke lo hizo considerar eso como algo cierto, maldito el momento en que prestó atención a sus perversiones. Aunque si fuera sólo eso, su molestia no sería tanta, el problema era que los pensamientos pervertidos que tenía de los libros eróticos de Sai también estaban afectándolo a él, quien siempre fue tan controlado y serio.

―Veníamos a hablarles acerca de la misión que realizaremos mañana ―dijo Temari sacando a Gaara de sus pensamientos respecto al pintor y a los de la Hoja del asunto de las espinas.

―¿Qué sucede con ella? ―preguntó con seriedad Sasuke.

―Esto es algo que hemos mantenido al margen de Tsunade ―comenzó a hablar el Kazekage no dándoles buena espina, siendo ambas aldeas aliadas que sus respectivos Kages estuvieran ocultándose información no era una buena señal.

―Así como Shikamaru me ocultó cosas, yo también lo hice ―dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos aun molesta por la actitud que tuvo con ella.

―¿Por qué nos contarían a nosotros algo que ni a la Hokage le han dicho? ―cuestionó precavido Uchiha, actuando de la forma desconfiada que tuvo siempre. Le era sumamente extraña la decisión de los otros ninjas.

―Este asunto les concierne a ustedes, o al menos eso creemos ―dijo Temari bajando un poco la mirada con una actitud indescifrable para los otro dos.

―Durante la Guerra se perdió la lista de los criminales y sólo contábamos con algunas copias ―explicó el pelirrojo―. Entre las que teníamos hubo un incidente respecto a un ninja desertor en específico.

―¿Un ninja de la Hoja? ―preguntó el blondo poniendo atención.

―No lo sabemos ―respondió Temari con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le acababan de decir que perdieron los registros―. No tenemos la información preservada como para saber edad, apariencia ni procedencia.

―Entonces, ¿qué lo hace tan llamativo? ―preguntó Uchiha mirándolos impaciente por las vueltas que estaban dando para contarles lo que querían.

―Qué era capaz de realizar… bombas humanas ―reveló el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados mientras soltaba un suspiro abatido.

―¿Ese ninja está detrás de la muerte de Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está? ―interrogó Uzumaki poniéndose de pie completamente alterado.

―Eso es lo que Sai intentaba averiguar ―comentó Temari mirando hacia un lado, cosa rara en ella quien siempre tenía la mirada en alto.

―Verán, hablé a Sai respecto a lo que sabía del incidente con Haruno y me reveló que ustedes le contaron acerca de una persona que explotó de la nada ―explicó Gaara mientras rememoraba su encuentro con el ex anbu el día que se sepultó a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

 _Fuera del departamento de Naruto y Sasuke_ _mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en su problema personal no se dieron cuenta de que dos personas los estaban espiando y cuyo motivo para estar detrás de la puerta de su departamento no era para nada grato. Allí se encontraba Sai escuchando a escondidas como conversaban luego de los golpes que se dieron mutuamente._

― _¿No te dijeron que es malo espiar a las personas? ―cuestionó el recién llegado arrastrando al pintor contra su voluntad lejos del lugar._

― _Qué sorpresa tenerlo de visita, Kazekage-sama ―saludó Sai mientras la arena que envolvía su cuerpo lo llevaba cerca del pelirrojo―. ¿Qué hace por aquí?_

― _Venía a hablar con ellos sobre un asunto que me molesta, pero los noté ocupados y no quise interrumpir ―respondió caminando en dirección a su hotel en Konoha._

― _Pudiste quedarte conmigo y los espiábamos juntos ―alegó Sai con una falsa sonrisa._

― _Cállate ―ordenó con fastidio el líder de la Arena―, pareces una anciana chismosa._

― _Yo tengo que volver y decirles que ese fue otro de los puntos del libro ―anunció el pintor señalando el departamento que dejaban detrás._

― _¿Libro? ―cuestionó sin entender que intentaba decirle Sai._

― _Sí ―afirmó sacándolo como pudo para mostrárselo―. ¿Ves? Pasos para saber si es amor verdadero. Aquí dice:_

 _ **_Entiende la importancia de la familia: te apoya en todo momento cuando se trata de algo relacionado con tu familia o amigos. Sabe lo que es importante para ti.**_

― _Al menos ten algo de tacto, este es un momento delicado no puedes interrumpirlos sólo porque un libro hizo una referencia a su situación ―advirtió Sabaku con molestia sin detenerse―. Tendré que usarte a ti en lo que ellos se desocupan._

 _Sai siguió forcejeando contra la arena con la que Gaara lo tenía envuelto, sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo sobre que no era momento oportuno para fastidiar, por lo que el de ojos aguamarina volvió a hablar._

― _¿Soy premio de consolación? ―preguntó repentinamente el ex anbu mirándolo de manera nada sana._

― _¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó el de ojos claros mirándolo con vergüenza y molestia._

― _También tengo otro libro llamado "Friendzone: cómo saber cuándo sólo eres un amigo" ―contestó el pálido chico mirándolo con una expresión de burla y diversión―. Aquí dice que cuando alguien no puede conseguir a la persona que le gusta a menudo se busca un premio de consolación._

― _No es por tus ridículas fantasías amorosas, esto es por una misión clase S que salió mal en mi aldea ―soltó finalmente para hacerlo tomar seriedad en el asunto._

 _Esas palabras lograron poner en alerta al ex anbu, una misión de ese nivel en tiempos de paz no auguraba nada bueno. Cambiando su expresión a una más seria espero a que estuvieran en un lugar en el que poder hablar con tranquilidad. En el hotel donde se hospedaba Sabaku junto a sus dos hermanos le fueron dados ciertos detalles acerca de la misión de la que le comentó Gaara. El hecho de que el Kage de la Arena le comentara sobre una misión a espaldas de la Hokage era un riesgo en muchos sentidos, por el momento tendría que guardar silencio sobre lo que le dijo. Gaara sólo había logrado oír unos pocos rumores sobre las circunstancias en las que había muerto Haruno Sakura por lo que necesitaba que Naruto o Sasuke le dieran detalles, mas en su defecto allí estaba Sai, quien también estaba al tanto por ser miembro de su equipo._

―Sí, se lo contamos poco antes de que los altos mandos silenciaran todo respecto a ese caso ―agregó Temari a la explicación de su hermano respecto a su encuentro con el ex anbu, aunque por obviedad el pelirrojo omitió muchos de los comentarios tan "marca Sai".

―Según sabemos muchos ninjas desertores o criminales buscados han ido al país del Silencio aprovechando la promesa de que podrán ejercer como shinobis sin importar si son criminales peligrosos ―explicó el Kazekage mirando las reacciones de los de la hoja.

―El objetivo secreto de Sai era armar una lista de criminales que encontrara en ese lugar ―completó la rubia mirándolos a los de la hoja.

―Y si alguno coincidía con lo sucedido con Sakura podríamos reabrir ese caso e investigar que fue lo que sucedió ―habló el pelirrojo con su típico tono monocorde.

―Ohh tú y Sai sí que están haciendo mucho por nosotros gracias, Gaara. ¡Eres un gran amigo ttebayo! ―elevó la voz el de ojos cielo mostrando una gran sonrisa al saber que sus amigos más cercanos si creían en sus palabras.

Con todos en contra de indagar en lo sucedido respecto a la aprendiz de Tsunade, no había quedado de otra que aguantar que los aldeanos los vieran como responsables. Si la misión salía como decía Gaara, ellos podrían limpiar sus nombres de ese hecho tan trágico.

―Tsunade se está dejando manipular por los altos mandos y no permitiré que mis amigos estén cargando con un crimen que no cometieron ―declaró Gaara con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos aguamarina―. Suficientes problemas tienen sin contar con eso.

―¡Quédense a cenar con nosotros! ―propuso de forma imprevista Naruto rompiendo por completo el ambiente y el hilo de la conversación―. Hace mucho que no nos visitas y el Teme y yo podemos cocinar algo poniendo en acción lo que practicamos.

―Tendrás que ir por la despensa ―agregó el moreno rodando los ojos con fastidio puesto que cuando llegaron no había comida, ni la que el Dobe quería comer ni la propia. En pocas palabras: no tenían nada.

―Gaara acompáñame a comprar todos los ingredientes ―pidió Uzumaki levantándose de la silla y tomando la mano de Gaara para ir de compras antes de que Uchiha sacara una de esas listas con las que le impedía comprar lo que se le diera en gana.

―Naruto, pero la misión… ―intentó hacerlo razonar el pelirrojo.

―Los detalles no importan ―respondió el blondo con una gran sonrisa―. Sin importar qué, lo más importante ahora es rescatar a mis compañeros y amigos. Lo demás lo solucionaremos cuando ellos estén a salvo. Por eso debemos comer y estar fuertes para vencer a quien esté detrás de esto.

Sin esperar una contestación de aceptación de su invitación o al menos un monosílabo de parte de Gaara, Uzumaki ya estaba jalando su brazo a la salida dispuesto a comprar todo lo necesario para hacer ramen. Salieron rápidamente dejando a Uchiha solo con Temari, quienes se sumieron en el mutismo total por unos momentos. Hasta que el moreno, al no tener intenciones de iniciar una conversación, dado que era consciente de que el hecho de qué Gaara lo considerada un amigo no quería decir que su hermana igual, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Una vez allí comenzó a acomodar las ollas y cuchillos e inspeccionar que todo estuviera limpio para ellos y los invitados.

―Uchiha ―llamó ella entrando a la cocina repentinamente haciendo que Sasuke la viera un poco de reojo sin dejar lo que hacía―. Te quería decir…

―Si vienes a advertirme que no mate o lastime a Gaara o algo similar, ahórratelo ―advirtió Sasuke sin dejar de limpiar sus utensilios―, tu hermano ya me lo dijo.

―Kankuro ¿dijo qué? ―preguntó ella con molestia por lo que hizo el otro a sus espaldas―. No era eso de lo que quería hablar.

―¿Qué quieres entonces?

―Decirte que Gaara está muy feliz de que lo consideres uno de tus amigos, aunque no lo demuestre ―respondió ella con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

―Es extraño y sospechoso que no estés advirtiéndome de que no lastime a Gaara ―declaró sin tapujos el azabache.

―Yo no soy quien, para meterme en esos asuntos ―admitió la rubia con una suspiro sonoro―. Gaara ve en Naruto y en ti un poco de su propia niñez y no sé qué ve en Sai, pero le agrada.

―Lo dijo desde que nos conocimos en los exámenes chunnin ―le recordó con aburrimiento.

―Por eso es por lo que él mejor que nadie entendía que si alguien podía salvarte de la oscuridad era Naruto ―afirmó recordando como muchas veces el Kazekage decía que el rubio lograría lo que todos creían imposible―. Yo de niña cometí el error de creer que mi hermano era un asesino sanguinario y perdí por completo la fe en él, una fe que Naruto restauró al haberle rescatado de su soledad.

―Ese Usuratonkachi es demasiado cabezota como para rendirse a pesar de que todos le digan que es un caso perdido ―declaró Uchiha reprimiendo una sonrisa al pensar en el buen corazón que tenía su amigo.

―Parte de crecer es aprender de nuestros errores ―comentó Temari sonriendo de forma más alegre―. Yo no supe creer en mi hermano y aunque no sirva para enmendar mi error como hermana, pondré algo de esperanza en ti.

―No deberías dejarte llevar por las habladurías del Dobe, tiende a ser un soñador ―advirtió de forma sutil.

―Yo sabré arreglármelas si cambias de bando nuevamente ―refutó ella poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Sasuke mostrando una actitud confiada y sin miedo de él―. Créeme que no volverá a suceder lo mismo que cuando éramos gennin. Pudiste vencerme en aquel entonces, pero espero no tener que llegar a eso.

―Dudo tener motivos de peso para pelear con Tsuna, mi problema es la corrupción de Konoha.

Mientras Temari y Sasuke pasaban un tiempo más ameno estando solos en la casa, el jinchuriki aprovechaba para hablar con su amigo pelirrojo.

―¿Por qué haces las compras? ―preguntó Gaara confundido por no ver al moreno haciendo las compras aun sabiendo que Naruto compraría puras porquerías.

―Eso es porque a Sasuke no quieren venderle o le dan cosas en mal estado. ―respondió con ira por lo que hacían los aldeanos con tal de hacerlo perder la paciencia―. Buscan provocarlo para tener una excusa para encerrarlo de nuevo.

―Debe ser difícil vivir con él si los aldeanos capaces de eso ―afirmó el de ojos aguamarina imaginando lo difícil que era para ellos realizar actividades sencillas como la compra de víveres.

―No es tan malo la verdad, me gusta vivir con él ―declaró con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad al tener a su mejor amigo a su lado―. El Teme siempre es muy ordenado y estricto con mantener todo en orden, pero es divertido no estar solo en la casa.

―¿Te sentías solo antes?

―Cuando la aldea me odiaba cada vez que volvía a mi casa recordaba que no tenía familia ni nadie que me reciba, ahora que vivimos juntos tengo a alguien que me da la "bienvenida".

―No imagino a Uchiha diciendo "Bienvenido, Naruto".

―No me lo dice ―contestó el blondo riendo antes de hacer una imitación de la voz de Sasuke―. Es más, algo como "Al fin llegas, Dobe" o "Retrasado como en todo, Usuratonkachi", pero todo eso es mejor que ser recibido por el silencio.

Luego de hacer las compras los ninjas de Konoha comieron junto a los de Tsuna antes de que esos últimos volvieran a su hotel a descansar antes de la gran misión. La velada que pudieron compartir era mucho más tranquila de la que pudieron imaginar tener antes de una misión tan riesgosa. Empero, ellos como ninjas sabían que ese tipo de oficios era de los que nunca se sabía si se podía o no volver a casa. Por ese motivo gozaban de los gratos momentos antes de tener el estrés y la adrenalina de no saber si sobrevivirían. Sin embargo, ellos compartían el deseo de rescatar a los demás o eso creían…

CONTINUARÁ….


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13: Traición

Aún los rayos de un nuevo día no se hacían presentes cuando ya se podían observar las figuras de tres shinobis en las puertas de Konoha. Aquella misión era tan importante que Kyoshi se presentó antes de la hora acordada solamente pos demostrar que acataba una de las reglas de los shinobis la cual consistía en la puntualidad. Pronto Gaara y Temari llegaron para unírsele a la espera de los únicos dos que faltaban para completar el equipo. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, minuto a minuto hasta que finalmente el héroe de la guerra apareció, algo que alegró bastante al Hyuga, pero su gesto cambió a desagrado al ver como Sasuke venía a su lado. Siempre estaban juntos y a su modo de verlo el problema era Uchiha, siempre comportándose como una simple sombra al lado de quien juro ser el futuro Hokage.

—Buenos días —saludó Kyoshi refiriéndose a Uzumaki.

—Hola ttebayo —respondió Naruto un tanto incómodo por la situación.

—Deberíamos… ―comenzó a hablar Hyuga antes de ser interrumpido.

—Hey, Teme no te adelantes tú solo —reclamó Naruto viendo como su amigo comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su misión.

—Quiero terminar rápido con esta misión ―respondió a su amigo mientras corría junto a los de Tsuna, quienes ya habían comenzado a moverse dejándolos atrás.

El blondo no dijo nada en respuesta, reconocía que seguramente su amigo estaba un tanto preocupado por Sai, aunque Uchiha no fuera a reconocerlo y menos demostrarlo, Sai fue un gran apoyo para ambos cuando perdieron al resto del equipo siete. El ex anbu los acompañó por mucho tiempo y no los juzgaba, es más intentaba entender su dolor e integrarse para acompañarlos. Eso en cierto modo consiguió que Sasuke se acostumbrara a su presencia, mas cuando le preguntaban directamente lo único que decía era que a fuerzas se acostumbró a su insufrible presencia. Sin embargo, si en algo estaban todos de acuerdo era en que rescatarían a los ninjas desaparecidos sin falta o al menos casi todos.

Los cinco shinobis avanzaron por el camino de tierra manteniendo el silencio, a excepción de dos: Hyuga y Naruto. El de los ojos blancos estaba tan enfrascado intentando sacar algún tema de conversación con el héroe de la guerra que no se daba cuenta de lo atrasados que iban en comparación al resto del equipo. Para su fortuna avanzaron en el tiempo calculado para llegar a los límites de aquel país sin ningún contratiempo. Cerca de la frontera era una zona boscosa y, más adelante, dentro de las elevaciones montañosas se encontraba el país del Silencio. Era similar al de las Olas, puesto que éste era protegido naturalmente por el mar y el país del Silencio por las montañas. Al pie de la entrada había ciertos lugares de mala muerte, entre bares y hoteles, donde los viajeros que iban a solicitar ninjas descansaban o donde los criminales hacían un pequeño alto antes de entrar a dicho país. Eso era ideal para poder recolectar información acerca de esas actividades sospechosas.

—Deberíamos entrar a pedir algo de comer y tomar para mezclarnos con ellos ―comentó Uchiha teniendo mejor experiencia gracias al tiempo en que se mezcló con criminales para localizar a su hermano.

—Lo mejor es que nos separemos para eso ―sugirió Gaara mostrándose serio ante la propuesta―, si entramos en grupo será muy sospechoso.

—No debemos separarnos, mi escuadrón lo hizo y miren lo que sucedió ―replicó Hyuga preocupado por una repetición del error que cometió antes su equipo.

—No obtendremos nada yendo juntos ―rebatió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño por lo poco efectivos que serían moviéndose en grupo.

—Ya no peleen, entramos todos y uno se encarga de buscar la información y los demás seremos de apoyo por si algo sucede ―pidió Uzumaki tratando de calmar los humos entre ellos.

―Perderemos mucho tiempo si nos movemos juntos a cada lugar y no sabemos cuanto tiempo tienen los prisioneros ―aportó Temari de manera firme al ver que no estaban yendo a ningún lado con esa discusión―. Si es que aún viven.

―Bien, separémonos en dos grupos ―ordenó el pelirrojo poniendo un alto a la ridícula pelea―. Naruto y Sasuke vayan juntos y nosotros tres iremos por el lugar opuesto ―señaló Gaara hacia el norte para indicar a donde debían ir los primeros y luego el Sur donde irían él junto al resto del equipo.

―En ese caso reunamos de nuevo aquí dentro de dos horas ―comentó el azabache relativamente complacido, aunque para él hubiera sido mejor cada uno por su lado como él solía hacer con Taka.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―asintió el Kazekage dirigiéndose junto a Temari y Kyoshi lejos de allí.

Sin más preámbulos el Kazekage partió siendo seguido de cerca por su hermana, Kyoshi iba a ir a su lado, pero se detuvo unos momentos a mirar en dirección a Uchiha y el rubio, quienes iban caminando en la dirección opuesta. A Hyuga se le notaba algo preocupado, estando en un país lleno de criminales no sería de extrañar que ocurriera algún "accidente" como el de Sakura. A su criterio personal, esta podría ser la oportunidad de Sasuke de asesinar a Naruto y culpar a alguno de los ninjas desertores que tanto abundaban en ese lugar. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo seguía firme en su decisión por lo que no quedaba más que cumplir con su parte de la misión y luego asegurarse de que Uchiha no hubiera tomado ventaja del lugar donde estaban.

―¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo, Teme? ―preguntó el rubio con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

―Porque tienes la discreción de un elefante y no sabes nada de recolectar información ―respondió mirándolo con clara burla sin quitar su ojo negro de los alrededores.

―Yo podría hacerlo mejor que tú ―reclamó haciendo un puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

―¿Estás seguro de eso? ―preguntó con sorna mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

―¡Te lo demostraré y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras, Teme! ―exclamó confiado Naruto tomándoselo como un desafío.

―Eso quiero verlo ―fue la seca respuesta del moreno, sin admitir que sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera a hacer el ninja cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Por petición del de ojos azules, quien aseguraba ser un ninja hábil en recolectar información, se separaron. Uzumaki dijo que entraría luego que Sasuke al lugar, para que el moreno pudiera ver sus habilidades en práctica. Para el azabache aquello seguramente terminaría con el Dobe humillándose a sí mismo, empero no lo comentó para no perderse eso. Uchiha entró a un bar de mal aspecto y se sentó en la barra donde pidió comida, le fue negada naturalmente y el azabache se mantuvo con expresión calmada fingiendo desinterés. Poco tiempo después ingresó Naruto, pero no de la forma normal, típico en él para no perder las viejas costumbres entró haciendo algo improvisado: estaba trasformado en mujer.

De haber estado bebiendo algo Sasuke estaba seguro de que se habría atragantado al ver que estaba por usar tan ridícula técnica para su cometido. Manteniéndose como observador, fijó su negro ojo en su amigo, no perdiendo detalle de lo que haría apareciendo como una mujer provocativa. La idea le parecía de lo más tonta, pero tomando en cuenta que la técnica inversa funcionó con Kaguya, cualquier cosa era posible. Aun así, estaba atento a los murmullos sobre el líder del país del Silencio, no era demasiado lo que se comentaba, pero cualquier pista le era útil en esos momentos. Sin embargo, siendo un bar lleno de ninjas y criminales de toda clase no tardaron en ver a la hermosa "chica" de buenos atributos y comenzar con los "piropos".

―Hola, hermosa ―saludó un hombre corpulento enseñando sus dientes amarillentos a Naruto.

―Qué buenos pechos ven que te enseñaré a usarlos para complacer a un macho ―dijo otro de los hombres, sin ninguna pizca de respeto mientras hacía movimientos sugerentes con sus manos.

―Uy, pero miren nada más esas caderas ―afirmó un hombre invadiendo el espacio personal de Uzumaki, quien se mantenía en silencio lo más que podía para lograr primero la información y luego les daría una paliza a todos.

―Déjame ser el padre de tus hijos ―susurró uno a su oído sujetando su trasero con aquellas sucias manos.

―¡¿Qué están diciendo, montón de pervertidos?! ―preguntó a gritos perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, mirando mal a los que estaban diciendo tales obscenidades.

Uchiha miraba disimuladamente, pero atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Con tantos hombres evidentemente necesitados, su amigo no tendría paciencia y seguramente iniciaría una pelea. Después de todo Naruto estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese jutsu con ninjas de la aldea quienes apegándose a los tabúes de un ninja tenían problemas para controlar sus deseos, pero eran en parte honorables, por lo que eran menos atrevidos que los que estaban rodeándolo peligrosamente. Y Sasuke no se equivocaba, el rubio comenzó a insultar a aquellos hombres a diestra y siniestra mientras ponía distancia con ellos para que dejen de meterle mano.

―¿Qué se creen molestándome como si fuera una chica? ―cuestionó la de ojos azules desafiando al pequeño grupo que intentaba acorralarlo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó uno de ellos mirándola con confusión por su tonta pregunta.

―Quiero decir soy una linda e inocente chica ―intentó arreglarlo la jinchuriki sonriendo de forma tonta mientras levantaba dos dedos buscando agregarle credibilidad a su actuación.

―Niña, será mejor que te comportes o te voy a romper… ―amenazó el más grande de los hombres presentes mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro apretándolo con fuerza.

―Inténtalo a ver quién tiene más huevos si tú o yo ―retó la rubia con el puño en alto.

Uzumaki estaba más que harto de la forma en que aquellos ojos recorrían su cuerpo de forma tan pervertida y asquerosa. Él se admitía, para sí mismo, ser pervertido, pero jamás al punto de hacer cosas como esa. Había entrado a baños a mirar a mujeres desnudas y comprado visto revistas para adultos, aunque no debió, mas si había algo que podía decir en su defensa era que nunca les habló de esa forma tan vulgar a las mujeres. Sin embargo, mientras Naruto los maldecía de una y mil formas en su cabeza, los hombres le miraron con claras dudas. Ante esa frase dicha por la muchachita, la miraron con desconcierto, porque "ella" era una chica o…

―¿Eres un travesti? ―interrogó uno en voz alta mirándole con asco.

―¡Claro que no! ―negó a gritos Naruto, puesto que para él ese jutsu no lo hacía travesti ni mucho menos, sólo era un ninja muy entregado a su misión.

―Yo lo comprobaré con gusto ―dijo uno de los sujetos metiéndole la mano entre las piernas a Naruto―. No hay nada y aunque hubiera yo igual no le haría distinción ―afirmó relamiéndose sus labios.

―¡Quítame las manos de encima, sucio pervertido! ―gritó Uzumaki dándole un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente por la fuerza que aplicó―. Les voy a dar una lección ttebayo.

Así fue como Naruto inició una pelea contra aquellos sujetos, deshizo el jutsu sexy causando sorpresa y desconcierto en esos hombres. Aunque lo que más reinaba era la confusión y el enojo de verse engañados de esa manera por un niño tonto, como lo denominaban mentalmente quienes se disponían a golpearlo hasta la saciedad. Ante eso, el jinchuriki olvidó por completo su objetivo por estar pensando en poner en su lugar a esos desgraciados. Y así comenzó su pelea contra todos los demás, armando un gran alboroto en ese bar. Si no fuera porque había tantos ninjas el rubio no tendría tantas dificultades para lidiar con ellos, puesto que estaban peleando con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano y usando jutsus que él ni siquiera conocía. Sin embargo, cuando iban a atacarlo por la espalda, Sasuke apareció entre el blondo y su atacante bloqueándolo con su espada.

―¡Sasuke-Teme! ―gritó con Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Sasuke? ―repitió el que intentó atacarlos notando el rinnegan en el ojo de Uchiha―. ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ―preguntó asustado, ya que ese nombre era bien conocido por todos por ser el último Uchiha aún vivo.

Ante eso los demás se pusieron en alerta y retrocedieron previendo un ataque de aquel descendiente de Madara. Todo el mundo shinobi sabía de lo sanguinario y despiadado que era el azabache, según decían los rumores, Uchiha Sasuke era un vengador despiadado que no tenía piedad con nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Para el portador del sharingan no fue tarea difícil dejar inconscientes a quienes estaban demasiado cerca de Naruto y de él mismo, aunque los que aún permanecían conscientes daban por sentado que Sasuke los había asesinado sin piedad. Por esa razón una parte de los hombres prefirió huir del lugar aprovechando la distracción del moreno al deshacerse de quienes estaban cerrándole el paso a Naruto.

Los más temerarios se mantuvieron haciéndole frente, esperando conseguir la victoria al atacar en conjunto y así lograr una reputación importante. Después de todo asesinar a un Uchiha era todo un mérito que los coronaría como shinobis de elite dignos del libro bingo. Entre tres se arrojaron contra el dueño del rinnegan, quien los esquivó dando un salto largo hacia atrás apoyando sus pies en la pared para darse impulso y agregar más fuerza a su patada. El rubio por su lado se encargaba de cubrir las espaldas de Sasuke para evitar ataques a traición, de esa manera se cubrían mutuamente, evitando puntos flacos en sus defensas. Uchiha atravesó con su Kusanagi a uno de esos hombres y sin herirlo mortalmente para interrogarlo con calma.

―No he tocado tus puntos vitales ―informó el azabache mientras veía al asustado y adolorido ninja que tenía aprisionado―. Ahora responde ¿cómo entramos al país del Silencio?

―Yo no sé nada ―respondió asustado mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño y giraba su espada dentro del cuerpo del pobre desafortunado.

―Si no respondes el dolor se volverá peor ―avisó Sasuke con seriedad infundiendo miedo por su despiadada mirada.

―¡Se los diré! ―gritó con sumo terror el ninja―. Hay una forma y es por… ―pero antes de que terminara de responder sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo y comenzó a gritar desesperado al igual que otros tres sujetos que combatían en ese instante con el rubio.

Al ver que estaba sucediendo algo similar a lo vivido con Sakura, de inmediato tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieron alerta. Pronto notaron que el sujeto que Uchiha había herido no era el único en presentar el extraño síntoma de los ojos rojos, sino que quienes contra Uzumaki estuvo peleando también comenzaron a actuar extraño. Cada uno sacó un kunai y al ver sus intenciones, el moreno de inmediato jaló a Naruto por el brazo y corrieron presintiendo lo que iba a suceder. Tal y como sospecharon esos tipos se lo incrustaron en el cuerpo el kunai provocando una explosión que destruyó todo el bar, asesinando irremediablemente a las personas que estaban inconscientes.

La explosión de tres personas en forma sincronizada dejó el lugar ardiendo en llamas, mientras los ninjas de la Hoja sólo podían ver como todo ardía y ellos apenas suspirando de alivio por escapar a tiempo. El bar quedó por completo destruido y los restos que se habían dispersado por el lugar se incendiaban junto a los cadáveres de todos los presentes. Unos ninjas con uniformes extraños se acercaron a la escena de los hechos viendo de forma incriminatoria a los dos únicos sobrevivientes de aquel hecho.

―¡Captúrenlos! ―gritó uno de ellos―. Estos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto los responsables de lo que acaba de suceder.

―¡Asesinos! ―gritó un hombre que se había acercado curioso por la explosión. Pronto estuvieron llegando más y más personas movidas por la curiosidad causada por la explosión que acababa de suceder.

―¡Ellos mataron a todos como hicieron con su amiga! ―gritó una mujer mientras los uniformados iban rodeándolos lentamente.

―¡Uchiha fue capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano! ―comenzaron a gritar los que se reunían a su alrededor―. ¡Es un parricida!

Los ninjas de uniformes negros y aspecto extraño iban aumentando en número en muy poco tiempo, por lo que los ninjas de Konoha estaban alerta ante otro posible enfrentamiento. Empero, ese último comentario hizo que Sasuke activara el sharingan por el enojo, debido a que odiaba con toda su alma cuando alguien hablaba sobre el clan Uchiha sin saber nada al respecto. Por lo que intentó hacerles frente, movido por la furia que lo embargó con rapidez nublando momentáneamente su buen juicio. Sin embargo, tanto él como Naruto, fueron detenidos sin siquiera darse cuenta, al mirar a sus pies vieron que estaban siendo inmovilizados por la arena que subía rápidamente rodeando sus cuerpos en poco tiempo.

―¿Arena? ―preguntó Uzumaki siéndole muy llamativo el estar siendo detenido por esa clase de técnica en la que se especializaba…

―¿Qué significa esto, Gaara? ―preguntó el moreno viendo al susodicho aparecer frente a ellos abriéndose paso junto a Temari entre los uniformados.

―Justo lo que creen ―fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo mientras dejaba que la arena los comenzara a oprimir―. Estoy haciendo justicia, atrapando a los asesinos de las bombas humanas ―declaró en voz alta para todos los que estaban de espectadores.

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó el rubio forcejeando con la arena al igual que Sasuke.

Sin darles ninguna respuesta hizo un puño con su mano provocando que la arena los oprimiera hasta el punto de hacerlos desmayarse por falta de aire. Ni siquiera les había dado oportunidad de intentar escapar, aunque estaba seguro de que tampoco lo conseguirían, al menos no ahora que Naruto no contaba con el chakra del zorro ni Sasuke con el Susanno como en las veces anteriores en que su arena fue inútil contra ellos.

―Buen trabajo, Kazekage-sama ―felicitó un hombre aplaudiendo que se acerca desde detrás de él.

Aquel hombre que se le acercó al de ojos aguamarina era de mediana edad, alto y de cabello negro largo. Sonreía con soberbia al ver a los dos ninjas de la hoja inconscientes, los planes que deseaba llevar a cabo pronto se realizarían gracias a que todos los equipos de ninjas habilidosos que Konoha estuvo enviándole en un patético intento por detener sus planes. Y ahora con la ayuda del Kazekage había quitado del camino a las mayores amenazas que poseía la aldea de la hoja.

―Yo cumplí con mi parte, Gengo ―dijo Gaara con seriedad mientras miraba al hombre―. Traje a los ninjas de Konoha.

―Lo ha hecho muy bien ―felicitó Gengo palmeando los hombros del pelirrojo con una confianza que hizo que Temari frunciera el ceño, mas guardó silencio dado que su deber era proteger a Gaara―. Me ha traído a los dos ninjas más poderosos del mundo.

―Usted debe cumplir con nuestro trato ―le recordó la rubia de la arena mirándolo con un gesto severo.

―Descuida, la aldea Tsuna tendrá un lugar privilegiado respecto a los avances que haremos ―afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Gaara lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y manipuló la arena para cargar a Naruto y Sasuke mientras eran escoltados por los seguidores de Gengo. Usando su arena envolvió bien los cuerpos de los ninjas de Konoha y los trasportó inconscientes hacia el interior del país del Silencio. Las enormes puertas se abrieron dando paso a Gengo y su séquito, dejando a los ninjas de la arena entrar con ambos mencionados. El pelirrojo miró con atención la cantidad de ninjas que había allí, anteriormente cuando lo visitó no eran tantos. Las filas de seguidores leales a Gengo cada vez crecía más y más y seguramente nadie podría oponérsele una vez que consiguiera la lealtad de Naruto y Sasuke. Sin embargo, por el momento debían permanecer encerrados hasta que todo estuviera listo para ellos. Por lo que el Kazekage caminó directamente a una celda, en la cual estaba Shikamaru sentado mientras recitaba jugadas de shogi para pasar el rato.

El sonido de los pasos alertó a Nara sacándolo de su meditación acerca de juegos de Shogi, creyendo que iban a llevárselo para ejecutarlo o algo similar, dado que no tenía idea de cual era el destino de los que abandonaban las celdas. Sólo podía deducir que algunos tenían el cerebro lavado y se volvían fieles seguidores, mas la cantidad de ninjas que se sometían a Gengo no coincidía con la cantidad que capturaba. De cada diez ninjas que llegaban a las celdas sólo dos o tres los veía con aquel uniforme negro, del resto no sabía que destino les aguardó. Por lo pronto, Shikamaru se acercó a Naruto al verlo inconsciente junto a Sasuke, ambos tirados en el suelo.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó sorprendido acercándose a él para moverlo.

Las leves sacudidas que el manipulador de las sombras hizo en el blondo lograron que despertara, mientras que el rinnegan se dejaba ver, indicando el despertar Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos tardó demasiado en sentarse buscando con la mirada a los ninjas de la arena que los habían atacado, puesto que ellos eran lo último recordaban haber visto antes de perder la consciencia por aquel ataque a traición.

―¿Qué pasó ttebayo? ―cuestionó el rubio mirando confundido hacia todos lados.

―Despertaron rápido ―afirmó el pelirrojo desde fuera de la celda, la cual contenía diversos sellos para anular el chakra de quien estuviera dentro.

―Ah Gaara maldito infeliz ―gruñó el portador de Kurama gruñendo molesto por semejante ataque―. ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

―Es obvio que tengo un acuerdo con Gengo-san ―contestó con seriedad el líder de Tsuna manteniendo su postura firme con los brazos cruzados―. Le he estado trayendo los ninjas más destacados de Konoha.

―Así que de eso se trataba todo ―dijo Shikamaru mirándolo mal a los de la arena.

―Un ex anbu, el estratega de la guerra y los dos que vencieron a Kaguya ―enumeró Sabaku señalándolos con su dedo índice a cada uno, luego de la mención del ex anbu, es decir Sai, quien no estaba presente en esos momentos.

―¿Dónde está ese Hyuga? ―interrogó Sasuke al momento de cerciorarse de que el único que faltaba del equipo con el que llegó era Hyuga.

―¿Qué Hyuga? ―preguntó Nara no entendiendo del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

―¡Cierto! ―elevó la voz el rubio mirando hacia todos lados y luego posando sus azules ojos en su "amigo" de Tsuna―. ¿Dónde está Kyoshi? Él había venido a esta misión con nosotros ―respondió al perezoso mirándolo de reojo.

―Gengo lo debe estar por capturar ―fue la seca respuesta que dio Gaara―. Ya mandó a sus ninjas en su busca ―fue lo último que les dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Sin decir nada más, el Kazekage abandonó la celda dejando a los tres ninjas de la hoja reunidos. A medida que caminaba veía con detenimiento las celdas con sus respectivos prisioneros, todos tenían ninjas que en algún momento fueron parte del libro bingo o que pertenecían a diferentes aldeas. Cada uno con alguna técnica o doujutsu único y difícil de conseguir, por esa razón Gengo los tenía allí reservados para el momento en el que consiguiera que le juraran lealtad y le sirvieran como deseaba.

―¿Quién iba a pensar que Gaara nos volvería a traicionar? ―comentó Nara con un largo suspiro de decepción. Eso le recordaba a cuando Konoha y Tsuna eran aliadas y durante el examen chunnin les traicionaron.

―No entiendo nada ttebayo ―dijo Naruto sentado cruzado de piernas y con los brazos igualmente cruzados en actitud pensativa.

―Es sencillo ―dijo Shikamaru explicando con calma y "peras y manzanas" para el pobre rubio―, el Kazekage le comentó disimuladamente a Sai sobre las "actividades sospechosas" en este país para que la Hokage mandé un escuadrón de ninjas.

―¿Y para qué quiere ninjas? ―cuestionó Naruto prestándole atención mientras Uchiha rodaba los ojos ante la lenta capacidad de procesamiento de información que tenía su mejor amigo.

―Para que se unan a él y le sirvan ―respondió con paciencia Shikamaru, al menos intentaba tenerle paciencia, puesto que ya sabía lo lento que podía ser el otro―. O al menos los más fuertes forman parte de su ejército, a los de poder bajo los vende como luchadores según me dijo Sai.

―¿Sai? ―cuestionó Sasuke rompiendo el mutismo que hasta el momento mantenía―. ¿Dónde está él?

―Sirviendo a Gengo ―respondió Shikamaru bajando la mirada con rabia por no evitar que el otro moreno cayera en las garras del enemigo.

―Eso es imposible ―susurró Naruto no creyendo que su amigo fuese capaz de algo así.

―Es mejor que lo creas, ese tal Gengo tiene un extraño jutsu con el que les lava el cerebro a los shinobis que quiere controlar ―explicó Nara mirándolo con seriedad mientras miraba al techo pensando en alguna posible solución para sacarlos de esa situación―. De otra manera hubiera sido asesinado hace mucho, puesto que muchos son más fuertes que él.

―Pues no podrá conmigo porque soy un… ―aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa confiada y el puño en alto.

―Usuratonkachi ―completó Sasuke mirando con burla a su mejor amigo.

―Sí, Usurantonka… chi ―repitió Uzumaki sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, mas en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo frunció el ceño y miró mal al Uchiha―. ¡Maldito Teme!

―Dicen que la hipnosis no funciona en tontos, considérate a salvo Dobe ―siguió molestando el azabache viendo como el blondo inflaba las mejillas en un puchero.

―Ya verás, bastardo como si caigo en ese genjutsu ―advirtió el de ojos azules mirándole de forma amenazante.

―¿Te estás entregando a Gengo? ―cuestionó con una de sus negras alzada con gracia ante la frase descuidada de su Dobe amigo.

―¡No! ―negó en un grito molesto por semejante idiotez que decía Sasuke―. Es sólo que tú me confundes ―susurró con un puchero.

" _Valiente equipo de rescate_ ". Pensó Nara viendo como la mitad de ellos estaba en la celda con él, los otros dos resultaron ser traidores. Al menos podía contar con que el Hyuga que mencionaron quizás fuera más hábil que los dos frente a él y al menos lo sacara de esa celda. Ante tanto escándalo que esos dos estaban montando en una de sus peleas absurdas, Shikamaru prefirió apartarse un poco de ellos para sentarse en su posición de meditación, buscando la mejor manera de salir, rescatar a su escuadrón y a Sai. Debido a que si contaba con el equipo que enviaron en su rescate lo más probable era que terminaría usando uno de los uniformes de Gengo antes de que Naruto y Sasuke dejaran de perder el tiempo en sus riñas infantiles.

Pasaron largo tiempo allí, con el rubio y Uchiha discutiendo de un sinfín de cosas, dando la impresión de que su forma de divertirse debía de ser esa. Puesto que Shikamaru se mantuvo centrado en pensar estrategias para escapar y mantener con vida a los idiotas compañeros que tenía. Su estancia en aquella celda se había mantenido en "calma" hasta que llegó Sai, quien usando la tinta amarró las manos y los pies de Naruto arrastrándolo fuera de la celda sin siquiera mediar palabras con ellos. Aunque Shikamaru se movió hacia el rubio en un intento por detenerlo de llevarse al blondo fue inútil, dado que sin chakra tenían una gran desventaja contra Sai.

―¡Sai! ¡Reacciona pedazo de estúpido! ―gritó Uzumaki forcejeando contra los amarres de tinta que tenía sobre él.

―Gengo-sama pronto te mostrará el camino, pronto te abrirá los ojos a la verdad y serás iluminado como el resto de nosotros ―recitó como mantra el ex anbu sonriendo mientras arrastraba a Naruto fuera de allí dejando sólo a Sasuke y Shikamaru dentro de la celda.

―Copia barata ―susurró Uchiha mirándolo seriamente ante su comportamiento.

―Descuida, Uchiha pronto llegará tu turno también ―dijo el pintor mirando al dueño del rinnegan antes de posar su mirada en Nara―. Y no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti, Shikamaru.

Sin decir nada más el ex anbu se retiró de allí llevándose al rubio y dejando a los otros dos sumidos en silencio. Nara vio que el portador del Sharingan no mostraba ni un ápice de nerviosismo o preocupación por Uzumaki. Ni siquiera se movía para intentar salir o rescatar a sus dos amigos. ¿No se supone que Sai y Naruto eran sus amigos? Eran los únicos en toda en Konoha que no lo veían con malos ojos ¿y así les pagaba? Lo sostuvo fuertemente del cuello de su ropa mirándolo con los dientes apretados y el entrecejo fruncido. Aunque no era una persona impulsiva estaba sumamente estresado por lo que estaba sucediendo y pese a que fuera una idea sumamente idiota, estaba a punto de descargar su frustración con Uchiha.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando se han llevado a Naruto? ―interrogó Nara sacudiendo un poco al moreno, quien ni se inmutó por su arranque de histeria.

―Perder la calma no va a salvarlo ―fue la seca respuesta de Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos un momento como meditando lo que diría.

―¡Pero él lo ha dado todo por ti! ―gritó Shikamaru aun preso de la ira. Sus amigos habían sido capturados y su escuadrón había sido aniquilado o vendido como diversión de gente adinerada―. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mostrar algún sentimiento ―afirmó antes de soltarlo bruscamente―, pero lo olvidaba los Uchiha tienen hielo en lugar de corazón, no sienten pena ni de matar a su familia como tú o Ita…

Antes de que finalizara la frase el azabache volteó la situación dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Nara provocando que su labio se partiera de inmediato. El estratega abrió los ojos sorprendido de semejante ataque, puesto a que el moreno no solía reaccionar de esa manera, si Sasuke atacaba no era para herir sino para matar. Por lo que recibir apenas un golpe lo dejó ciertamente en estado de shock momentáneo. El rostro serio de Uchiha junto a esa mirada oscura cargada de odio le dejaba claro que él no era como el resto de la gente de Konoha. La mirada del azabache estaba llena de ira y odio, no era alguien con quien se pudiera tomar las cosas a la ligera.

―No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano ―ordenó con el su ojo impregnado de sentimientos oscuros―. Tú y esa maldita aldea me importan una mierda y no permitiré que ensucien el nombre de mi hermano ―afirmó sosteniendo su ropa como Nara hizo antes con él.

―¡Y yo no permitiré que arruines el nombre de Naruto! ―elevó la voz Shikamaru. Ya que estaban diciéndose las verdades, ¡bien! Él también lo haría―. Escucha, mi meta es convertirlo en el mejor Hokage, pero él no es muy listo y necesitara una buena mano derecha ―explicó con voz más calmada, pero no menos seria―. Y ese seré yo. Haré que su sueño se realice.

―Sólo por eso no te asesino por lo que dijiste ―dijo Sasuke soltándolo con un gesto indescifrable, puesto que su estoica expresión no dejaba adivinar que sentía al decir eso―. Naruto es un Usuratonkachi con todas las letras y no sirve para el puesto de Hokage ―comentó mientras se sentaba mejor.

―¿Y tú sí? ―cuestionó con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba con total atención―. Te recuerdo que a diferencia de los del equipo siete, los demás no te hemos perdonado que traicionaras a la aldea ―le recordó con un tono que dejaba ver que no lo había aceptado como compañero de nuevo.

―El Dobe cumplirá su sueño y puede usarte para liderar como se debe ―señaló el azabache con desinterés mientras se levantaba del suelo―. Sólo por eso te voy a sacar de aquí ―avisó inspeccionando las rejas de la celda.

―¿Cómo? ―interrogó escéptico Nara intentando descifrar lo que intentaba hacer―. Si estamos en está prisión con sellos que anula nuestro chakra.

Sasuke no le respondió nada, sólo se agachó para sacar de su sandalia un papel bomba que colocó en los barrotes de la celda. Posteriormente se alejó de allí y le hizo señas a Shikamaru de que también hiciera lo mismo. El papel se incendió en cuestión de segundos indicando que pronto iba a explotar.

―Cuando esto explote llamara mucho la atención ―avisó Sasuke mirando de reojo a Shikamaru―. Así que piensa en un plan para ir por el Dobe sin que nos atrapen de nuevo ―ordenó serio.

A pesar de que a Shikamaru no le agradaba Sasuke, y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo, si algo tenían en común según veía, era que Uchiha también quería que Naruto lograra ser Hokage. Ya lo había dicho antes, cuando eran niños y fue a la misión para rescatar a Sasuke, no le caía bien el moreno, pero con gusto daría su vida por un compañero de la aldea. En comparación a eso, trabajar junto a él para defender a Uzumaki, un amigo valioso para él no era un gran esfuerzo. Podría trabajar a su lado con tal de que sus amigos y compañeros estuvieran a salvo.

―Mientras estuve encerrado pensé en al menos quince estrategias para cuando saliera de aquí ―respondió Nara cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa confiada por sus estrategias listas para el ataque―. Te las diré mientras avanzamos.

Ante aquello Sasuke simplemente asintió, era consciente de que Shikamaru no era capaz de traicionarlo o jugarle una mala pasada en medio de una misión. La vida de Naruto era la que estaba corriendo peligro, así que eso le daba cierta "garantía" de que el manipulador de sombras haría todo de su parte para que el plan funcionara. En cuanto el papel explosivo hizo su trabajo los barrotes de la celda se destruyeron dejando un enorme agujero que les daba paso a la salida de allí. Comenzaron a correr a través de los pasillos viendo las celdas que ocupadas. Una especialmente captó la atención de Uchiha, quien en un rápido movimiento rompió la cerradura de una celda, antes de que Nara se diera cuenta de lo que hizo.

―¿Cómo los encontraremos? ―preguntó Nara mirando hacia todos lados sin saber por donde seguir.

―Puedo sentir el chakra de Naruto sin importar que tan lejos estemos ―contestó Sasuke mientras corría un poco delante de Shikamaru para guiar el camino que debían seguir.

Sasuke rastreó el chakra de Naruto a través de los laberinticos y oscuros del lugar donde estaban todas aquellas celdas y lo llevó hasta un espacioso cuarto. Allí Nara vio con sorpresa a Gengo sentado en una enorme silla de piedra, con aspecto similar a un trono. A su lado estaban Gaara y Temari, mientras que delante de ellos se encontraban Sai y Naruto, mirándolos fijamente a los recién llegados. Gengo no se mostró ni siquiera sorprendido de ver a sus visitantes, sólo aplaudió con mucha lentitud.

―No esperaba menos del estratega de Konoha y del último Uchiha ―dijo complacido.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó Nara preocupado de verlo libre, pero sin intenciones de atacar a Gengo, aun teniéndolo tan cerca de él.

―Descuiden que pronto van a unírseles ―afirmó aquel hombre mientras se paraba de su asiento―. Lamentablemente yo tengo asuntos que atender en otro lugar, pero no los debo dejar solos.

Luego de decir eso Temari y Naruto se pusieron delante de Gengo, bloqueando el paso de Shikamaru y Sasuke, entretanto Sai y Gaara se encargaban de hacer de escudo para Gengo mientras éste escapaba en las narices de los ninjas de Konoha. Uchiha y Nara estaban en clara desventaja de cuatro contra dos, pero por la manera en la que se posicionaron terminaron quedando frente a frente contra las personas que más les importaban. Shikamaru tenía delante a Temari haciéndole sentir un deja vú por pelear con ella como cuando eran gennins y Sasuke tenía como oponente a Naruto. Y los otros dos de espectadores listos para matarlos en cuanto hubiera oportunidad. En esa situación tan desesperada sólo había una frase para describir su situación…

―Qué problemático.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14: Confianza

La luna llena brillaba en su esplendor sobre un lugar desértico de vida, en el cual sólo se apreciaban rocas y montañas. Parado en lo alto de una elevación rocosa se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos observando a su presa, mientras sus oscuras intenciones eran susurradas por el viento. Allí, un lugar apartado de todos, nadie podría enterarse de lo que estaba por acontecer, puesto que los únicos frente al siniestro hombre pronto serían asesinados. Aquella figura alta cubierta por el manto de la obscuridad observaba fijamente al líder de los Hyuga, quien iba acompañado por dos miembros más del clan.

―Es el decreto divino ―afirmó el de cabellos blancos mirándolo con una sonrisa confiada―. Un decreto divino sobre el clan Hyuga. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. Respóndeme, Hyuga Hiashi ―ordenó sin apartar aquellos ojos blanquecinos del castaño―. La respuesta decidirá el futuro de tu clan.

―Los Hyuga responden esto ―dijo Hiashi atacando a su enemigo con su puño suave dispuesto a ponerle fin a aquel hombre que se atrevió a amenazarlo.

―Estúpido ―dijo aquella persona misteriosa siendo atravesado por el ataque como si sólo se tratara de una ilusión.

Al momento en que el hombre misterioso desaparecía frente a sus ojos, una gran cantidad de shinobis salió de la nada atacando al líder de los Hyuga y a sus acompañantes. Usaban técnicas extrañas por las cuales podían reunir chakra que tomaba un color amarillo y al impactar contra ellos explotaba causando gran daño. Estaban en desventaja numérica y no conocían nada acerca de aquellos jutsus que realizaban esos sujetos, mientras que el puño suave que aplicaban apenas si surtía efecto en algunos de ellos. No estaban seguros a qué se podía deber, pero no todos los ataques a puntos de chakra servían, lo que se les hacía ilógico puesto que cada golpe era preciso y medido, mas sólo algunos los dejaban fuera de combate.

Varios de ellos se lanzaron sobre Hiashi, quien los repelió con un giro de 360 grados, mandándolos a volar lejos de él, pero los ataques explosivos que realizaron cuando se lanzaron contra él, lograron atravesar su defensa por medio de su punto ciego. Eso causó que se lastimara su hombro, obligándolo a tomar la retirada para poder reponerse y contraatacar en cuanto hubiera una oportunidad. Su intento de poner distancia para recuperar fuerzas era algo que ellos no le querían permitir y no le daban margen para poder hacerlo, al seguir atacándolo con constancia buscando matarlo.

Una cueva ubicada en una parte de la montaña le pareció un buen refugio a Hiashi, pero los perseguidores lanzaron aquellas extrañas esperas hacia la parte superior de donde iba a ocultarse, provocando que toda la cueva se derrumbara sobre él. El líder del clan Hyuga había sido sepultado bajo las enormes rocas y sus acompañantes yacían muertos en el suelo, a tan sólo unos metros del lugar que aquel hombre convirtió en la tumba de Hiashi Hyuga. Los cabellos blancos se mecieron al son de la brisa nocturna mientras sonreía con anticipación. Konoha no tenía idea de lo que pronto se avecinaba hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto en el país del Silencio las cosas con Gengo no hacían más que empeorar. Aquel líder dueño de un misterioso y extraño poder para manipular a las personas, sólo dejó una frase en el aire antes de escapar a través de un pasaje secreto, cuyo destino sólo era conocido por él, dejando a todos los shinobis enfrentándose los unos a los otros.

―Descuiden que pronto van a unírseles ―afirmó aquel hombre mientras se paraba de su asiento y corría lejos de ellos―. Lamentablemente yo tengo asuntos que atender en otro lugar, pero no los debo dejar solos. ―Oyeron que dijo mientras se alejaba.

Luego de decir eso, Temari y Naruto se pusieron delante de donde huyó Gengo, bloqueando el paso de Shikamaru y Sasuke, entretanto Sai y Gaara se encargaban de hacer de escudo para Gengo mientras éste escapaba en las narices de los ninjas de Konoha. Uchiha y Nara estaban en clara desventaja de cuatro contra dos, pero por la manera en la que se posicionaron terminaron quedando frente a frente contra las personas que más les importaban. Shikamaru tenía delante a Temari haciéndole sentir un deja vú por pelear con ella como cuando eran gennins y Sasuke tenía como oponente a Naruto. Y los otros dos de espectadores listos para matarlos en cuanto hubiera oportunidad. En esa situación tan desesperada sólo había una frase para describir su situación…

―Qué problemático ―dijo Nara poniéndose en posición, mientras pensaba en alguna manera de rescatar a sus amigos o de al menos capturarlos para que Tsunade los regresara a la normalidad cuando volvieran a la aldea.

―Deja de quejarte que no tenemos tiempo para eso ―ordenó Sasuke mirándolo de soslayo―. El tal Gengo está escapando en nuestras narices y no podremos hacer nada si sólo hablamos.

―Nipou kamaitachi ―dijo Temari usando su enorme abanico para crear una ráfaga de viento que obligó a los ninjas de Konoha a cubrirse los ojos y retroceder de momento.

Ambos ninjas de Konoha dieron un salto hacia atrás para no quedar cegados por el despliegue de viento y polvo hacia sus rostros, mas al abrirlos notaron que el rubio ya no estaba delante suyo sino detrás tapándoles la puerta por la que habían entrado a ese lugar. Uzumaki estaba parado allí manteniéndolos rodeados. No podían avanzar hacia donde escapó Gengo sin pelear contra tres ninjas y tampoco podrían retroceder sin luchar contra Naruto que tenía una fuerza que superaba a esos tres juntos.

― Kage Mane no Jutsu ―gritó Shikamaru haciendo velozmente la postura de manos para que su sombra capturara a la de Naruto y así reducirlo―. Te tengo.

―No basta con esto ―respondió Uzumaki moviéndose como si nada.

En un rápido movimiento, el jinchuriki estaba cara a cara con el manipulador de las sombras dispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro con el chakra concentrado, empero el ataque no se llegó a concretar, ya que fue Temari quien se interpuso usando su abanico para proteger a Shikamaru. El ninja del clan Nara no podía creer lo que veía, ¿por qué Temari lo protegía si ella y el Kazekage estaban aliados con Gengo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso al ver como el impacto entre el puño de Naruto y el abanico de ella dejó claro la diferencia de fuerza de ambos, al ver a la rubia salir despedida varios metros de ellos.

Uchiha no tardó en reaccionar dándole una patada al portador de Kurama alejándolo de Shikamaru e iniciando una pelea de taijutsu entre ellos. Mientras Nara corría a ver como se encontraba Temari luego de semejante golpe, en su camino notó que Gaara y Sai también estaban luchando entre ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba más perdido que Naruto en un examen de la academia. ¿Por qué los Sabaku estaban enfrentando a sus supuestos aliados? Dejando de lado eso, levantó un poco a la rubia de la arena viendo como tenía algunos hematomas producto de la caída.

―¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! ―cuestionó Shikamaru a Temari cuando ésta se puso de pie.

―Era parte de nuestro plan ―respondió Sasuke esquivando las patadas que intentaba darle Naruto―. Gaara y Temari son agentes dobles ―explicó brevemente mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Naruto.

Nara miró a la chica frente a él y vio como ella estaba analizando las peleas que se estaban llevando a cabo, la de Naruto con Sasuke y la de Sai con Gaara. Él mismo puso atención queriendo entender esa situación que no tenía prevista y de la que nadie se había tomado la molestia de informarle.

―Nosotros fingimos apoyar a Gengo desde hace algún tiempo intentando averiguar el secreto de su genjutsu ―relató la hermana de Gaara mientras concentraba su chakra lista para dar otro ataque en el momento preciso―. Era un plan que explicamos antes de venir a rescatarlos.

―Entonces, ¿Naruto…? ―preguntó mirando como continuaba enfrascado en su pelea contra Sasuke.

―Él no sabía del plan y ahora cayó bajo el mismo genjutsu que Sai ―contestó el Kazekage al tiempo que aplastaba las bestias de tinta hechas por el anbu.

A Nara en cierto modo lo alegró saber que contaba con ellos para poder pelear, ya que de esa manera la pelea seguía siendo desigual, sí, pero a su favor. El mayor problema que tenían en esos momentos era que Gengo estaba escapando y que lidiar justamente con Naruto era un problema en sí mismo. Si bien Sasuke podía hacerle frente, no podría derrotarlo a tiempo él sólo y aunque no lo pareciera Sai, como ex anbu que era, también era una amenaza de cuidado. Se sentó en su posición de meditación a planear alguna estrategia que les permitiera salir de ese predicamento. Tenía que darse prisa, puesto que no sabían cómo liberarlos de aquel lavado de cerebro y el único que tenía la clave para hacerlo estaba escapándose.

El Kazekage estaba molesto por haber perdido su oportunidad de capturar al líder del país, ya que cuando Gengo se dispuso a huir a través de una puerta secreta, oculta detrás de su "trono", Gaara usó la arena de su calabaza para formar un clon de arena. El cual pudiera seguir a Gengo sin que éste ni nadie se diera cuenta, o eso creyó, ya que repentinamente Sai lo había atacado rompiendo su concentración. Debido a eso, tuvo que hacer que la arena retrocediera de su persecución a Gengo, dado que en esa habitación de piedra caliza por completo no había más arena que la que él llevaba en su calabaza, dejándole poco "armamento" para ejecutar sus mejores jutsus. Siendo un gennin apenas conseguía formar un ojo de arena que le permitía espiar a quienes tuviera como objetivo, mas con el tiempo logró perfeccionarlo a un clon que alcanzaba al menos cincuenta metros de distancia con el cuerpo original, pensó en hacer que su clon atacara a Gengo en un momento oportuno para capturarlo vivo. Sin embargo, Sai se había percatado de que algo no iba bien y acertó.

―Gengo-sama estará muy decepcionado de usted, Kazekage-sama ―dijo el ex anbu sonriendo a medida que alistaba su pergamino en una mano y su pincel con tinta en otro.

―¿Cómo demonios te diste cuenta? ―cuestionó mirándolo fijamente con su arena rodeándolo a la defensiva.

―Aprendí durante nuestras citas ―respondió invocando a más bestias de tinta que reemplazaran las que el pelirrojo destruyó.

―¿Aún con el cerebro lavado sigues repitiendo eso? ―preguntó y, de haber tenido, habría arqueado una ceja por semejante idiotez.

―Al menos fue útil para aprender a notar cuando estás concentrado en algo diferente ―afirmó mientras creaba aún más bestias de tinta que cubrieron el camino que tomó Gengo―. Como cuando me ignorabas y fingías interés ―reprochó, o al menos, así lo sintió el pelirrojo.

―No fingía ―aclaró el Kazekage al oír semejante mentira―. Te dije claramente que tus tonterías no me importaban ―le recordó mientras buscaba capturarlo con su arena.

Naruto seguía enfrascado en su pelea con Sasuke a unos cuantos metros del ninja de Tsuna y el ex anbu. Al azabache le estaba dando muchos problemas lidiar con su mejor amigo, tenía claro que no era su culpa estar en ese estado, pero no quería decir que pudiera dejarse derrotar. Si lo vencía tenía sus dudas de si él mismo podría soportar el genjutsu. ¿Por qué dudaba de sí mismo siendo un Uchiha? Sencillo, la razón era Kurama. Según aprendió en su pelea contra Killer Bee, los jinchurikis podían escapar de los genjutsus con ayuda del bijuu en su interior. Entonces, ¿por qué Kurama no ayudó a Naruto? Si bien era cierto que el sello que compartían los debilitaba a ambos, no creía posible que fuera tan fuerte como para impedir que el zorro demonio ayudara a su contenedor.

―Anda, Teme esto no es tan malo ttebayo―dijo el rubio sonando "normal" mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

―Si serás Dobe ―gruñó el moreno manteniendo su Kusanagi en alto, listo para bloquear cualquier ataque que se le ocurriera al otro―. ¿Estar al servicio de un sujeto luego de un genjutsu no parece tan malo?

―Pero es que como de costumbre tú no entiendes nada, Teme ―reclamó en respuesta.

El rubio lo atacaba directamente, mas como era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, de un momento a otro un clon apareció desde arriba cayendo directo hacia la cabeza de Uchiha con un kunai en mano, haciendo que Sasuke bloqueara su ataque dejándose descubierto ante el ataque de taijutsu del Naruto real. Eso provocó que recibiera el impacto del original directamente en su abdomen y lo mandara a volar contra la pared. Al momento de que su espalda chocara con la roca, ésta se quebró por la fuerza impartida. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, Uzumaki usó su antebrazo para presionar la garganta del moreno.

―Una vez que estés frente a Gengo entenderás todo ―aseguró el jinchuriki mirándolo de forma extraña, como si en sus ojos hubiera una mezcla extraña de tristeza y confusión.

―Sea lo que sea que ese tipo te hizo… ―dijo Uchiha, empero fue interrumpido.

Antes de que la frase del moreno pudiera ser completada sus labios fueron sellados por la boca de Uzumaki contra la suya. Nara y Temari que por el momento se habían mantenido al margen creyeron que sería oportuno atacar, pero la acción completamente inesperada del rubio los detuvo momentáneamente. Incluso Gaara y Sai habían hecho una tregua silenciosa para presenciar lo que sucedía con los otros dos. Contrario a lo que los espectadores creían, Uchiha estaba perdiendo rápidamente su chakra al ser absorbido por el blondo y ante la falta de intervención de alguno de los presentes, Sasuke se tendría que quitar al otro él solo. Reunió chakra en sus manos, mientras aún tenía tiempo, haciendo su chidori nagashi, con lo cual logró obligar a Naruto a soltarlo.

―Yo sabía que se amaban, mi libro no mentía ―exclamó Sai desde la distancia montado sobre una de sus criaturas de tinta.

―Mapache, ¿podemos cambiar de oponente? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras jadeaba por el cansancio que sentía luego de tener su chakra debilitado vigilando a Naruto, quien sólo había tomado distancia de él por el dolor que le causó su técnica―. Quiero golpear a mi copia barata.

―No me metas en tus problemas de pareja ―fue la seca respuesta del pelirrojo volviendo su vista hacia Sai.

―Sí, él tiene sus propios problemas de pareja con los cuales lidiar ―comentó Sai ordenando a sus criaturas que retomaran el ataque.

El jinchuriki tardó muy poco en volver a la carga continuando con la pelea de taijutsu que antes sostenían, pero esta vez las cosas estaban más disparejas, gracias al chakra que Naruto le robó al moreno, a este último le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie tras los constantes golpes del rubio. Viendo eso, Temari no dudo en atacar usando su abanico gigante para crear un torbellino de viento para envolver a Naruto, mas éste al tener el mismo elemento que ella, no le resultó difícil contrarrestar el ataque usando un rasengan. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía el rubio ante el intento fallido de la kunoichi se desvaneció a causa de que su sombra había sido capturada nuevamente por Nara.

―Sigue sin hacerme ningún efecto ―dijo el de ojos azules mirándolos listos para atacarlos nuevamente.

―Tal vez nosotros no podemos hacerte mucho, pero Uchiha sí ―afirmó Shikamaru al haberle dado una oportunidad al moreno de noquear al jinchuriki.

Con lo que no contaba el perezoso era con que el portador del rinnegan usara a su Kusanagi para atravesar el pecho del blondo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Las caras de la kunoichi de la arena y de Nara palidecieron al ver el ataque que había realizado Uchiha. La espada había atravesado de lado a lado al rubio y las gotas de sangre en la punta de esta, delineaban su filo cayendo a cuentagotas hacia el suelo. Y ni siquiera por ello la expresión seria y carente de emociones de Sasuke cambiaba ni un ápice. Seguía igual que antes mientras veía a su amigo tosiendo un poco de sangre.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó con horror Shikamaru. Jamás había pensado que el azabache hiciera semejante cosa luego de haberse "reivindicado". Bueno, en realidad sí lo pensó, pero quiso creer que estaba exagerando con su desconfianza hacia Sasuke.

El grito de Nara había captado por unos instantes el interés de Gaara distrayéndolo de su propia pelea contra Sai, quien no desaprovecho esos segundos e hizo que una de sus bestias tacleara al pelirrojo. De no ser por la armadura de arena que lo protegía, el Kazekage habría recibido demasiado daño. Una suerte que la arena que tenía le bastara para hacer segundo escudo lo suficientemente eficaz para él. Se levantó del suelo poniéndose en posición para atacar de nuevo, dado que Sai estaba mirando hacia Temari y Shikamaru quienes seguían impactados por la acción de Sasuke contra Naruto.

―Muévanse ―ordenó Gaara mirando a su hermana y a Shikamaru―. Ellos estarán bien, saben lo que hacen. ¡Capturen a Gengo antes de que escape! ―ordenó haciéndolos reaccionar.

Aunque no quisieran admitirlo tendrían que dejar todo en manos de Gaara y Sasuke, puesto que en ese momento tenían ocupados a Naruto y Sai, dejándoles el camino libre para perseguir al fugitivo. Nara no deseaba dejar a su amigo solo y menos teniendo a Uchiha de oponente, pero la mirada firme que le dedicaba la rubia de la arena le dejaba claro que tendría que poner en orden sus prioridades y confiar más en sus compañeros. Suspiró desanimado por tener que irse de esa manera, empero no había otra salida si querían saber cómo revertir el genjutsu. Ambos corrieron hacia donde había huido Gengo minutos antes, dejando atrás a un herido Naruto y a un furioso Sai que no alcanzó a bloquearles el paso por la arena de Gaara.

―No dejaré que evites que te salven, idiota ―afirmó con seriedad el Kazekage―. Debes volver a tu hogar.

―Yo no tengo nada, aun cuando era parte del equipo siete ellos querían a Sasuke de regreso, yo sólo era un sustituto ―exclamó con furia el ex anbu invocando a tres bestias de tinta que rodearon al pelirrojo.

―Tú no sabes lo que es no tener nada ―fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo el de ojos negros ante su reclamo.

―¿Y tú sí? ―cuestionó con sarcasmo mientras sacaba algunos armas de su porta kunais―. Tú que tuviste padre, tío y hermanos contigo, no me hagas reír ―dijo antes de lanzar aquellos kunais que explotaron cerca de Gaara al ir adheridos con papeles bomba.

―Dijiste en una ocasión que tenías a tu hermano adoptivo ―le recordó Sabaku protegiéndose con su arena y transformando una parte de esta en una lanza que apuñalaba a las criaturas de Sai.

―Qué está muerto ―agregó el de cabello oscuro manteniéndose a una distancia segura en la que podía seguir creando bestias.

―Ahora cuentas con el equipo siete ―aseguró mientras esquivaba un zarpazo dado por una de las bestias, el cual no fue mortal, pero sí logró herirlo un poco.

―La mitad del equipo está muerto y sólo quedan Naruto y Sasuke ―expresó con tristeza y amargura Sai mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas―. No tengo nada, ellos sólo se preocupan el uno por el otro. Los demás no importamos en su pequeño mundo.

―¿No recuerdas ni siquiera para qué viniste a esta misión en primer lugar? ―interrogó mientras lo sujetaba con su arena sin que se diera cuenta y lo azotaba contra el suelo―. Sabes que a ellos les importas, muy a su manera, pero se preocupan por ti.

Sai miró con furia al de ojos claros mientras escupía un poco de sangre por semejante golpe. El Kazekage no había tenido nada de tacto con su persona por lo que lo había herido bastante sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras que dijo lo hicieron razonar un poco sobre, ¿por qué se metió en esa misión en primer lugar? Por breves momentos su mente viajó a aquel recuerdo de lo que lo llevó a meterse en semejante peligro.

 _Luego de lo que le comentó Gaara, el ex anbu quedó pensativo sobre cómo ayudar a sus amigos. Quizás debería de consultar con ellos para tener la información lo más completa posible, por lo que fue directo a hablar con ellos. No sólo por aquel tema, sino también por lo que implicaba para ambos la pérdida de una valiosa amiga y compañera. Sin muchos miramientos llamó a la entrada del departamento, hasta que finalmente Naruto abrió la puerta sonriendo de forma más falsa que él mismo, mas dejó pasar por el momento ese asunto. Él iba con las intenciones de ofrecerles sus condolencias e informarse sobre algún detalle que no hubieran declarado a Tsunade antes._

― _Hola, Sai pasa ―invitó Naruto dejándole el paso libre para entrar a su casa._

― _¿Cómo se sienten luego de ser echados del funeral de Sakura? ―preguntó directamente sin ningún tipo de discreción._

― _¡Sai! ―reclamó Naruto siendo consciente de lo mucho que le había afectado ese hecho a Sasuke y como intentaba ocultarlo._

― _¿Sólo eso viniste a preguntar? ―preguntó apareciendo Uchiha con sus brazos cruzados y sin ningún rastro del momento de debilidad que mostró ante el rubio._

 _El pintor sabía acerca de lo que Naruto y Sasuke hablaron, por haber estado espiándolos detrás de la puerta antes de la intervención del Kazekage. Por consejo de Gaara, guardó sus comentarios acerca de lo que pensaba de oír a Sasuke llorando y admitiendo tener miedo de perder a Naruto. Aunque por dentro deseaba que le dijera de su propia boca que Uzumaki era importante para él. Alguna vez vio a Uchiha como alguien digno de ser odiado por sus desplantes hacia Sakura y Naruto cuando lo buscaban desesperadamente, pero viendo que sólo a su pequeño y muy selecto grupo, les mostraba una faceta que se preocupaba y temía por su seguridad, el odio que alguna vez le creyó tener menguaba. Dentro de su conversación con Gaara, éste al igual que el propio Naruto, llegó a decirle que no esperara que Sasuke se mostrara "dulce" con nadie. Puesto que el dueño del sharingan tenía una forma muy peculiar y propia de demostrar amabilidad hacia quienes le importaban._

― _Debió ser duro haber sido rechazados por todos ―comentó Sai mirando como Uchiha se daba la vuelta e iba a sentarse lejos de él._

― _Sai… ―llamó Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse―, nosotros estamos bien, ¿sí? No es nada que no hayamos vivido antes ―explicó agachando un poco la mirada por los recuerdos de su infancia._

― _¿Puedes darme algo de tomar? ―preguntó Sai sonriendo con falsedad típica suya ignorando lo que el otro dijo._

― _Bien, pero luego te vas ttebayo ―aseguró Naruto mientras iba a la cocina._

 _Una vez solo, Sai caminó hacia donde había visto que se fue Sasuke, lo encontró sentado mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo. Daba la impresión de estar sumido en su propio mundo, por lo que pensó en hablar para llamar su atención. Quería hablar con él y hacerle ver que también era un miembro del equipo siete. Aunque no tuvieran un lazo tan profundo como el que compartían los antiguos miembros, él estaba allí y le haría saber que también contaban con él si algo sucedía. Empero antes de que pudiera hablar el otro se le adelantó._

― _Aun estás a tiempo ―dijo Sasuke, a lo que Sai lo miró sin entender que le quiso decir._

― _¿A tiempo para qué? ―preguntó curioso prestándole atención a aquel estoico rostro de emociones indescifrables._

― _Para el Dobe es tarde porque es muy terco ―explicó Uchiha sin mirarlo―. Naruto no te odiara si dejas de hablarme, pero si lo haces sólo harás que seas tú el blanco de cosas como las que sucedieron hoy._

 _El ex anbu tardó un poco en unir las frases de Sasuke para darles algún sentido o lógica, si de por sí para él era difícil entender cuando las cosas se le decían de frente aun peor teniendo que descifrar lo que parecían frases a medias. ¿Dejarle de hablar? ¿Qué Naruto no lo odiaría? No entendía nada de lo que dijo, quizás era algún mensaje en clave, pero no podía descifrarlo. Tendría que darle más crédito a la inteligencia de Naruto, puesto que al parecer era el único en entender ese lenguaje tan raro de Uchiha._

― _No entiendo ―confesó Sai mirándolo con interés._

― _¿Qué no entiendes, imbécil? ―preguntó el dueño del rinnegan dándose la vuelta finalmente―. ¿Acaso no tienes el deseo de ser aceptado y encajar como lo tiene el Dobe? Entonces no trates de ser mi amigo ni acercarte a mí. Si Naruto siendo un "héroe" lo insultan y dejan de lado por estar cerca de mí, imagínate a ti que no eres nadie ―explicó molesto._

 _Dado que Sasuke había hablado en voz tan alta y molesta, el otro moreno lo asoció a que ese era un día que puso las emociones del otro a flor de piel. Tan alto había hablado de que Naruto volvió de la cocina a comprobar que Sasuke no hubiera asesinado al anbu. Mas lejos de eso, Sai lo interpretó recordando lo que le dijeron:_ _ **"Sasuke es amable muy a su manera. No te dirá nada dulce o gentil, pero velará por tu bien si considera que vales la pena".**_

― _Creo que es hora de que me marche a mi casa ―dijo Sai despidiéndose de sus amigos._

 _Al salir del departamento Sai tenía en mente ayudar en aquella misión para limpiar sus nombres. Sí, Sasuke, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, o siquiera fuese a admitírselo nunca, lo consideraba un amigo. Para él bastaba con ver como intentó alejarlo por las buenas para no causarle el rechazo de los demás. Durante su convivencia forzada llegó a hablarle acerca de sus aspiraciones y deseos de ser aceptado por los ninjas de la generación de Naruto y por todos en general. Aquella meta que en cierto modo guardaba semejanza con el deseo que tuvo desde niño Uzumaki, aunque para Sai era más difícil debido a que por su entrenamiento como anbu había perdido sus facultades para relacionarse como una persona normal y hasta para expresar y comprender sus propias emociones. Al parecer, aunque Sasuke lo "ignoraba", sí oyó lo que dijo y quizás estaba dándose demasiadas alas, pero parecía que a Uchiha le preocupaba ser el responsable de que todo su esfuerzo se perdiera por su causa._

― _No se necesita una razón para ayudar a un amigo ―susurró Sai mientras caminaba._

 _Siendo esa la primera frase que decía por sí mismo, sin repetir algo leído en un libro. Y con eso en mente se propuso convencer a Tsunade de mandarlo al país del Silencio. Fue difícil para él hacerlo parecer como una simple sospecha nacida de su parte, omitiendo todo lo relacionado al Kazekage, pero explicando a Tsunade que durante su última misión oyó "rumores" de algo extraño en el país del Silencio, consiguió que la Hokage lo incluyera en la misión que estaba preparando a escondidas. Después de todo, si el anbu había logrado captar algo de información, lo lógico era incluirlo y que los guiara hacia quienes estaban haciendo circular esos rumores e investigar que tan fiables eran. Si la propia Hokage y los miembros del consejo descubrían al criminal que realizaba bombas humanas quedaría más que confirmado que Naruto y Sasuke eran inocentes del asesinato de Sakura Haruno. Empero, para lograrlo tendría que evitar que se supiera de la falsa amistad del Kazekage con Gengo ―al cual le estuvo robando información en secreto―, para evitar que lo tacharan de traidor o el plan se les vendría abajo. A su vez, Konoha tendría que atrapar a Gengo y sus criminales ellos mismos para obligar a confesar al asesino de Sakura y si habían conspirado junto con ella. De esa manera podrían averiguar los objetivos que tuvo Haruno._

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos recuerdos, se suponía que a nadie le importaba si él desaparecía o moría. Eso era lo que constantemente se repetía dentro de su genjutsu. Sin embargo, allí los tenía a todos yendo a buscarlos a Shikamaru y él. El propio Kazekage estaba delante suyo luchando por recuperarlos. ¡No! Era mentira, era imposible para Sai pensar en que ellos fueron por él, al menos eso era lo que el genjutsu intentaba hacerle creer.

―Naruto y Sasuke aceptaron venir junto a alguien que no les agradaba con tal de salvarte ―dijo el pelirrojo envolviendo a Sai con su arena―. Incluso Uchiha aceptó un plan muy arriesgado para tener una oportunidad de descubrir como liberarte del genjutsu.

―¿Él lo sabía? ―preguntó con dificultad al faltarle el aire por la presión de la arena.

―He estado acercándome a Gengo desde antes que Konoha supiera que algo raro sucedía ―explicó Sabaku manteniendo su mirada fija en el ex anbu―. Te avisé de esta misión porque Konoha ya estaba husmeando en mi misión encubierta y contaba contigo para evitar que destruyeran cualquier pista sobre lo sucedido con Haruno. Sin embargo, cuando te capturaron nos movilizamos para salvarte, bueno Temari se movió más por Shikamaru, pero esa es historia aparte.

―Yo… ―dijo Sai derramando algunas lágrimas al sentirse conmovido por sus esfuerzos. Ya no sentía aquella escalofriante soledad que el genjutsu generaba en su mente haciéndolo sentir inútil e innecesario.

Gaara no sabiendo como liberar a ese idiota del genjutsu lo arrojó con un muro esperando dejarlo inconsciente y llevárselo a Konoha de manera más "pacifica" según él, ignorando completamente que desde el momento en que Sai comenzó a llorar el genjutsu se había roto sin que se dieran cuenta. Lamentablemente Sabaku no se dio cuenta y ya había lanzado al pintor por los aires, pero sin hacerlo perder el conocimiento.

―Voy a azotarte las veces que sea necesario ―advirtió Gaara preparándose para seguir peleando para salvar a Sai de sí mismo.

―Qué atrevido, mi mapachito ―dijo sonriendo con su típica falsedad mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad―. Ya estoy bien, pero no tanto como para tener sexo alocado con sadomasoquismo ―afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con desconfianza por aquellas palabras que dijo, ¿podría ser que Sai ya estaba normal? Bueno, todo lo normal que se podía con alguien como él. Lo miró con desconfianza asegurándose de si no era algún truco para hacerlo bajar la guardia. Aunque su mirada era diferente, parecía que ya era el mismo de siempre, empero tendría que hacer que alguien bueno en genjutsu lo revisara para asegurarse. Por su lado, Sai era feliz de haberse liberado, puesto que su mente recreaba todo el tiempo sus peores temores y tormentos haciéndolo sentir de lo más miserable. Tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estaban al otro lado de la habitación, pero el dolor que sentía por las heridas que le causó Gaara casi hacen que cayera al suelo, siendo evitado por el Kazekage quien sostuvo su cuerpo y negó en silencio moviendo la cabeza para que interviniera.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que romper el genjutsu de Naruto lo antes posible o estarían en serios problemas. Con el poder que poseía el rubio era casi imposible de detener. Teniendo esta pequeña oportunidad debía conseguir regresarlo a la realidad o en cuanto se liberará no sabía de lo que sería capaz en contra suya y de todos los presentes.

―No he tocado tus puntos vitales ―afirmó Sasuke con aquella espada atravesando el pecho del rubio.

―Eso es lo que veo ttebayo ―dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía―. No tienes el valor para matarme. Soy lo "último que te queda" ¿recuerdas? ―cuestionó mirándolo con burla.

―Eres un Usuratonkachi ―afirmó Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Siempre me has tratado como a un idiota, un perdedor, pero con ayuda de Gengo seremos iguales como siempre debió haber sido ―explicó Naruto moviéndose un poco hacia él sin importarle que estuviera lastimándose con la espada.

―Nunca podremos ser iguales y ahora te voy a devolver a tus cabales. ¡Sharingan! ―Gracias a su poder ocular Sasuke logró entrar en la mente de Naruto al conectar sus miradas.

 _Una vez dentro, Uchiha sabía que tendría que buscar la causa de que ese idiota estuviera obedeciendo a semejante sujeto y por qué Kurama no hacía nada. Al estar dentro vio un paisaje distinto al que vio la primera vez que estuvo allí, ya no había una celda donde habitaba el zorro y algo de agua en el suelo, ahora lo que podía ver una jaula de barrotes blancos aprisionando al enorme zorro quien luchaba por liberarse. El lugar estaba en exceso iluminado, cosa extraña cuando la vez anterior era un sitio oscuro, el bijuu al ver a Sasuke allí gruñó llamando su atención._

― _Mocoso Uchiha ―llamó deteniendo su forcejeo contra lo que lo retenía―. Debes encontrar a Naruto ―fue lo único que dijo al ser presionado por lo que lo tenía sometido._

― _¿Dónde está? ―cuestionó serio mientras se acercaba a aquellos barrotes apunto de destruirlos con sus manos._

― _¡No los toques! ―advirtió el zorro demonio gruñéndole para que se alejara―. No sé qué son estas cosas, pero no me dejan moverme. Debes buscar la consciencia de Naruto, si lo encuentras podré darle mi chakra y librarnos de esta cosa._

― _Como si fuera tarea sencilla buscar algo en esta cabeza hueca ―susurró el moreno caminando por el lugar._

 _Sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo recorrió los confines de la mente del rubio. Era un lugar por completo sombrío, lleno de los malos recuerdos; gente que lo insultaba y golpeaba debido a que tenía a Kurama, indiferencia y frialdad, aunque sólo era un niño que buscaba algo de cariño. Odiaba ver eso y supuso que para Naruto la tortura era peor al repetirse toda la secuencia como si se tratara de una película. Era similar a lo que él mismo vivió cuando Itachi lo obligó a ver morir a su clan una y otra vez al inducirlo a un coma por medio de su Mangekyo Sharingan. Sin embargo, entre tanto dolor vio una pequeña luz, una zona donde encontró a la consciencia real de Naruto y la razón de que no quisiera irse. Frunció el ceño al ver el truco tan bajo que habían usado contra el otro, mas se apresuró a componer las cosas y salir de la mente ajena._

―Usuratonkachi ―llamó Sasuke en el mundo real mientras retiraba su espada del pecho del otro.

―Teme ―susurró el rubio mirándolo con sorpresa sosteniendo la herida que comenzaba a cerrar gracias al poder del zorro.

―Bienvenido ―murmuró Uchiha sonriendo suavemente al ver que estaba normal.

―Estoy en casa ―respondió el de ojos claros con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

―¡Ya follen, bésense o hagan algo! ―gritó Sai mirándolos mientras se acercaba con la ayuda de Gaara para caminar―. Tanto juego de miraditas desespera mucho, ¿saben?

―¡Estúpido Sai! ―gritó Naruto apenado de lo que decía su amigo―. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó algo preocupado por las múltiples heridas que se le veían en el cuerpo.

―Estaría mejor si mi Cerecita-chan me hubiera despertado del hechizo con un beso romántico mientras me juraba amor eterno ―respondió soñador al pensar en los libros de cuentos de princesas en los que sucedían cosas así.

―Debería seguir azotándote ―comentó Gaara al ver la enorme sonrisa falsa de Sai.

―Espera un poco para que tengamos más sesiones de sexo sadomasoquista ―dijo Sai guiñándole un ojo con perversión.

Con Sai y Naruto libres del genjutsu procedieron a buscar al desaparecido Kyoshi, según les dijo una niña que había en una de las celdas, Hyuga había sido capturado y traslado con los ninjas esclavos. Aquellos que estaban destinados a ser el entretenimiento de la gente adinerada en algún lugar donde sus apuestas y combates ilegales no podían ser detenidos. Había muchas cosas que hacer como identificar a los criminales en el País del Silencio, liberar del genjutsu a las víctimas y capturar a Gengo, aunque esta última tarea estaba siendo llevada a cabo por Shikamaru y Temari. Por lo que Gaara decidió que debían distribuir las tareas que faltaban.

―Sai ―llamó viéndolo seriamente―. ¿Puedes enviar un mensaje a Konoha y otro a Tsuna para pedir refuerzos? ―cuestionó dudando de si en sus condiciones podría siquiera realizar algún jutsu.

―No me subestimes ―respondió Sai comenzando a dibujar aves de tinta para enviar los mensajes.

―Naruto ―habló el pelirrojo mirando con atención al mencionado―. Ayúdame con las personas que están en este lugar ―pidió observando a su alrededor.

―¡Espera! ―gritó Uzumaki mientras miraba a Sasuke―. ¿Y el Teme? ¿Él qué hará?

―Yo rastrearé al Hyuga ―respondió Uchiha cerrando los ojos como si fuera algo obvio―. Hablamos de peleas ilegales y tráfico de personas. En pocas palabras: el bajo mundo ―aclaró mirando al rubio nuevamente―. Soy considerado un criminal de clase S aun, por lo que no me será difícil moverme en ese mundo.

―Pero… ―quiso replicar el blondo al pensar en que era mala idea dejar que Uchiha se fuera sólo sin ningún apoyo.

―No te preocupes, tu novio estará bien ―comentó Sai sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Naruto.

―No digas tonterías ―ordenó Uzumaki sonrojándose por los incesantes comentarios de Sai.

Ignorando las protestas del rubio, Sasuke se apartó del grupo alegando que podría encontrar a Kyoshi por sus propios medios, algo que a Naruto no le sentó nada bien. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y prefirió seguir a escondidas a su mejor amigo para saber qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo. Oculto tras unos árboles, fue capaz de captar una frase suelta dicha indudablemente por Uchiha.

―Llévenme con Orochimaru ―ordenó Sasuke con voz seria.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15: Información

Luego de lo sucedido en el país del Silencio había que dar aviso a Konoha que el país, así como los criminales, por el momento estaban siendo controlados por Gaara con ayuda de Sai, empero era necesario que se alertara a todos que Gengo estaba fugitivo. Por lo tanto, Shikamaru y Temari estaban persiguiendo su rastro. La carta enviada por Sai, era con propósito de avisar acerca de aquella extraña habilidad que poseía ese sujeto. Con aquel poder que tenía fácilmente podría reiniciar sus planes en alguna otra aldea o lugar, debían darle caza y captura en la brevedad. Y mientras todos ellos trabajaban en la detención de criminales altamente peligrosos, en la aldea de Konoha los habitantes se preparaban para la gran celebración, pronto se celebraría el festival rinne, por lo que todos estaban en las calles decorando o comprando regalos, ignorantes de lo que vivían sus shinobis lejos de allí.

―Qué rápido pasa el tiempo ―dijo Konohamaru paseando junto a sus dos amigos―. Las ventas para el estival Rinne ya comenzaron ―comentó viendo como ni el frío clima evitaba que las personas salieran a las calles.

― _N_ _aruto-senpai aceptará mi regalo por el festival Rinne_ ―dijo una chica de la aldea a su amiga mirando un regalo elegantemente envuelto.

―¿Para Naruto nii-chan? ―preguntó en voz baja Moegi con una sonrisa de orgullo por ver lo mucho que apreciaban a su "jefe"―. Desde que finalizó la guerra todos le hacen muchos regalos.

― _S_ _iempre hago regalos para él_ ―oyeron decir otra chica que pasó cerca de ellos.

― _L_ _o hice yo misma_ ―fue el comentario de una chica que mostraba un gorro tejido a mano a su acompañante―. _Espero que lo acepte._

A cada paso que daba el trío de amigos por la aldea viendo las tiendas y puestos de comida oían a más y más chicas hablando sobre los regalos que le darían a Uzumaki por el festival que estaba por realizarse. Muchas de ellas tenían planeado confesarse al entregar el obsequio, aprovechando la atmosfera romántica que había en Konoha. Era una buena oportunidad para ser correspondidos sus sentimientos si sabían sacarle provecho, al menos ese el pensamiento general de las féminas de la aldea. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaría poder presumir que su novio era el héroe de la aldea? Estaban seguras de que serían la envidia del resto al tener la atención de aquel guapo héroe.

―Muchas personas le dieron un regalo a Naruto llenándolo hasta el tope de presentes la fiesta pasada ―comentó Konohamaru recordando una fiesta anterior que se había celebrado en torno a la victoria en la guerra.

―Desde que nos salvó de Pain el jefe es querido por todos ―afirmó Moegi sin perder la costumbre de decirle "jefe" a Naruto―. Ahora es muy popular en todo el mundo por sus hazañas en la guerra.

―Tiene razón, todos lo adoran y aspiran a ser como él ―agregó Udon deteniéndose al ver que Konohamaru se quedaba parada mirando hacia el suelo.

―¿Creen que los aldeanos aprecian de verdad a Naruto? ―preguntó el nieto de Sarutobi, mas de inmediato negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante―. Olviden lo que dije.

Los amigos de Konohamaru se extrañaron por aquella pregunta que hizo, pero decidieron que lo mejor era pasarla por alto y seguir con su rumbo. Todos en la aldea estaban entusiasmados por el festival y las Hyuga no eran la excepción, en especial para la mayor de las hermanas. En la mansión Hyuga también se estaban alistando eligiendo la ropa que usarían y los regalos que darían, específicamente Hinata tejía una bufanda como regalo para Naruto en su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso. Cuando al fin la terminó, bajó las escaleras corriendo emocionada por poder dársela a Naruto en cuanto lo viera.

―Terminé ―afirmó admirando su trabajo de tejido finalizado―. Puse todo mi corazón y alma en esta bufanda. Seguro que mis sentimientos llegarán a Naruto-kun, pero ¿realmente lo harán? ―se preguntó a sí misma dejando de correr por los pasillos de su casa―. Ya es tarde. Quizás mañana. No voy a dárselo esta noche. Mejor mañana. No, esta noche. Será mejor mañana ―dijo contradiciéndose a sí misma dando vueltas con intenciones de ir a la salida y luego arrepintiéndose, para retomar su intento de ir fuera.

―Naruto no está en la aldea ―dijo Hanabi desde el patio mirando hacia el corredor exterior donde Hinata estuvo debatiéndose en voz alta―. Pero en cuanto regrese apresúrate y dile lo que sientes.

―Hanabi, ¿por qué no dijiste que estabas ahí? ―preguntó un poco molesta la mayor al haber estado haciendo ese espectáculo delante de ella.

―Ver a una chica sufriendo de amor es divertido ―comentó la castaña sonriendo burlona mientras jugaba con su kunai.

―Esa no es la forma en que debería hablar una niña ―regañó Hinata al considerar que ella no estaba en edad de hablar de semejante manera.

―Ya no soy una niña ―contradijo frunciendo el ceño al ser tratada como una infante―. Mi percepción del byakugan es tan buena como la de un adulto ―comentó orgullosa de sus habilidades manejando el byakugan.

Mientras ellas conversaban una extraña persona apareció en su patio. No se habían percatado de cómo llegó al interior del territorio del clan Hyuga sin ser detectado, de hecho, ni siquiera debería de haber sido capaz de atravesar la barrera que protegía Konoha. Sin embargo, allí delante de ellas había un hombre mirándolas fijamente teniendo un séquito de shinobis detrás de él preparados para atacar, puesto que tenían sus armas desenfundadas. De inmediato, ambas fijaron su blanquecina mirada en el visitante no invitado y se pusieron en guardia. ¿Cuándo y cómo había llegado tan cerca de ellas sin que lo vieran?

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó en un grito Hanabi poniéndose en posición para pelear.

―¿Quién eres? ―cuestionó Hinata retrocediendo un poco al ver que las superan en número con creces.

―Soy Toneri y he venido por la heredera más poderosa del clan Hyuga ―respondió aquel hombre de blancos cabellos antes de levantar una mano haciendo una señal que daba permiso a sus hombres de atacar.

De inmediato comenzaron una pelea contra ambas, quienes activaron el byakugan notando el motivo por el que nadie se les acercaba a la mansión pese a la cantidad de intrusos que había y al ruido de la batalla que sostenían: había una barrera. Toda la mansión Hyuga estaba rodeada por algún tipo de energía extraña que evitaba que siquiera pudieran ver hacia afuera, puesto que se veía todo borroso, por lo que no dudaban que otro Hyuga usando el byakugan tendría el mismo problema que ellas. En ese momento de distracción Tonerí usó una esfera de color verdosa con la que dejó inconsciente a Hinata luego de que los ninjas la detuvieran para que no se defendiera.

Los extraños sujetos continuaron luchando contra Hanabi, mientras Toneri comenzaba a retirarse llevando a la mayor de las hermanas. Aunque la menor de las Hyuga luchaba por alcanzarla los sujetos que estaban delante suyo le bloqueaban el paso. Con gran impotencia sólo podía observar como se llevaban a su hermana, sin ella poder hacer nada para detenerlos. Estaba herida y cansada de tanto luchar, pero seguía de pie dando su mejor esfuerzo para detenerlos, mas observó como comenzaron a retirarse de la mansión y luego escapando a gran velocidad a través de la aldea.

―¡¿Qué le están haciendo a Hinata?! ―preguntó Hanabi cayendo al suelo malherida.

Las lágrimas de rabia por no poder hacer nada rodaron por sus mejillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con molestia. Y esa misma impotencia sintieron varios ninjas que les intentaron hacer frente a los secuestradores, siendo vencidos con una facilidad insultante. Toneri ante eso sonrió complacido de que no estuvieran presentes los dos únicos ninjas que representaban una verdadera amenaza a sus planes. El sujeto de blancos cabellos se alejó de Konoha sin contratiempos, llegando en poco tiempo a su destino.

/

La razón de que los que podían detener a Toneri no estuvieran al momento del secuestro de Hinata era que tenían sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar. Especialmente el rubio, quien se había prometido no volver a perder a Sasuke y menos a manos del sannin de las serpientes.

―Llévenme con Orochimaru ―ordenó Sasuke con voz seria mirando a los individuos frente a él.

Naruto, quien se encontraba espiando detrás suyo, escondido entre los árboles de aquel bosque no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera siquiera pensando en irse de nuevo con aquella serpiente. ¡Si aun era considerado un criminal! Y uno suelto cabe aclarar, puesto que nadie sabía como dar con él ni tampoco tenía el poder como para hacerle frente y capturarlo. Se olvidó por completo que se dijo a sí mismo que espiaría a Sasuke hasta ver qué era lo que pretendía hacer para encontrar a Kyoshi. ¿Era toda una mentira para largarse de Konoha? No le importaba escuchar nada más, lo detendría a toda costa y no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo que cuando eran unos gennins.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó el rubio saltando detrás de Uchiha poniendo una mano sobre su hombro―. Debes estar bromeando ttebayo ―reclamó mirando molesto al moreno mientras lo obligaba a voltearse a verlo.

―Dobe, esta es la única manera de encontrar a ese Hyuga y al resto del escuadrón de Konoha ―respondió sin inmutarse por su repentina aparición. Aquel Dobe era más tonto de lo que imaginó si se había olvidado de que podían sentirse mutuamente sus chakras.

―Pero ese tipo… ―dijo Uzumaki con dudas, no creyendo que hiciera falta recordarle a su amigo que el sannin deseaba su cuerpo.

―Orochimaru es quien mejor conoce el bajo mundo, nadie en Konoha podría saber lo que él ni tener sus contactos ―explicó Sasuke mirándolo serio. Si había alguien que conocía gente peligrosa, ese sin dudas era Orochimaru.

―Sasuke-kun ―gritó Karin rompiendo el silencio en el que ella, Suigetsu y Juugo estuvieron ante la intervención del rubio. Por lo que puso distancia entre el jinchuriki y el dueño del Sharingan colgándose al hombro del último mencionado y restregando con alegría su rostro.

Naruto miró de mala manera la acción de la chica de las gafas al igual que lo hizo Suigetsu. Uzumaki no estaba seguro de que se pudiera confiar en ellos, si bien era cierto que los vio participando en la guerra por órdenes de Sasuke, al finalizar la misma desaparecieron junto a Orochimaru. Por ello no sabía en qué andaban, si tenían los mismos planes que antes o si habían cambiado en algo. Sin embargo, parecía que Uchiha si estaba dispuesto a confiar en ellos para que le ayudaran a conseguir información. Al menos eso quería creer, porque su otra hipótesis era que sólo era una excusa para alejarse de aquella aldea donde se lo estigmatizaba como asesino despiadado.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó Naruto al ver como aquella chica estaba pegada a su amigo, ya había olvidado que eso era algo típico que cuando gennins hacía Ino―. ¿Quieres soltar al Teme? Estamos hablando de cosas importantes ―afirmó estirando uno de los brazos de su amigo para separarlo de ella.

―Como se nota que te gusta Sasuke ―dijo Suigetsu mirando hacia ningún lugar específico haciendo enrojecer a ambos Uzumaki.

―Eso… eso no es verdad idiota ―refutó la pelirroja acomodándose las gafas mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

―No me gusta, sólo lo cuido porque es mi amigo ―se defendió el rubio mirándolo de la misma forma que Karin.

―¿Saben dónde está Orochimaru? ―cuestionó Uchiha ignorando los parloteos de los otros dos, debía aprovechar que lo soltaron para preguntar lo que quería―. Seguramente el hecho de que estén aquí tiene que ver con él ―teorizó Sasuke, no imaginando otra razón para haberlos encontrado en las celdas de Gengo.

―Oye, no creo que los ayude ―dijo Suigetsu mientras lo miraba con algo más de seriedad―. Luego de que te metieron preso todos nosotros nos ocultamos.

―Orochimaru accedería a ayudar a Sasuke, pero pedirá algo a cambio ―dijo Juugo sabiendo que el sannin de las serpientes jamás era de hacer nada que no le trajera algún tipo de beneficio.

―¡No dejaré que intente robar el cuerpo del Teme de nuevo! ―dictaminó con vehemencia Naruto negándose a perderlo de nuevo.

―Cálmate, Dobe no dejaría que lograra ese objetivo ―aseguró Uchiha sin intenciones de dejar que volviera a intentar eso, de notar que el sannin intentaba apoderarse de él lo volvería a matar.

―Entonces yo iré contigo ttebayo ―avisó el rubio sin darle lugar a réplicas sobre su decisión.

―Karin, ¿nos llevarías? ―preguntó Sasuke mirando a la chica, sabiendo que ella era más capaz de detectar chakra a grandes distancias. Cualquiera de los miembros del ex Taka accedería a su petición, porque eran amigos, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta jamás.

―No, no creas que lo hago porque seas guapo ni nada de eso ―afirmó Karin acomodándose las gafas de manera nerviosa mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

―Tendremos que viajar juntos, rubio ―comentó con burla Suigetsu mientras miraba a Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes puntiagudos―. ¿Qué se siente viajar con unos criminales peligrosos?

―Ustedes me dan igual ttebayo ―respondió secamente mientras comenzaba a saltar en los árboles para alcanzar a Karin, Juugo y Sasuke que ya habían comenzado su camino―. Yo sólo hago esto por el Teme.

Así fue como los cinco comenzaron a viajar hacia uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, el cual se encontraba en el país del Té. Para Sasuke era bastante normal viajar con ellos, después de todo fueron su equipo en el pasado. A pesar de que el equipo se formó con cada uno de ellos velando por sus propios intereses; Suigetsu buscando las espadas de los siete espadachines de la neblina, Juugo queriendo que lo controle, Karin… bueno de ella no sabía muy bien que quería y él buscando venganza contra su hermano. Sin embargo, como mencionó Juugo cuando se enfrentaron juntos a Killer Bee, ellos estaban unidos por algo más que sus intereses y esa fue la razón por la que Taka le recordó un poco al equipo siete.

Luego de horas saltando por los árboles, Sasuke ordenó que se detuvieran a descansar en una posada que estaba en su camino. Aunque parecía un buen gesto de su parte que su equipo ―porque Taka seguía viéndolo como líder―, realmente lo que quería era descansar un momento de las peleas de Karin con Naruto. Además de que Suigetsu no hacía más que avivar las peleas entre esos dos con sus comentarios absurdos. Los cinco ninjas ingresaron en la posada, siendo Sasuke el que se encargó de pedir habitaciones para ellos, mas según la dependiente sólo quedaban disponibles dos habitaciones. Eso generó peleas por la forma en la que iban a distribuirse.

―¡Yo dormiré con Sasuke! ―gritaron de inmediato Karin y Naruto. Mirándose mal entre ellos ante el grito del otro.

" _Ella se quiere aprovechar del Teme mientras duerme. Se le nota por la forma en la que se le cuelga del brazo. No pasara conmigo presente_ ". Pensó el rubio.

" _Él es un pervertido que quiere desviar a Sasuke-kun del buen camino. Yo protegeré a Sasuke-kun de este zorro lujurioso_ ". Pensó Karin decidida.

―A ustedes dos les hace babear Sasuke ―dijo el de cabello blanco riendo al ver como los Uzumaki peleaban por ser los que dormirían con Uchiha.

―¡Claro que no! ―regañó la pelirroja golpeando a Suigetsu con tal fuerza que su cara se deshizo en agua―. A mí no me gusta Sasuke, pero no dejaré que lo profanen delante de mí.

―¿Y el Teme? ―preguntó Uzumaki al no verlo a su lado. Ni siquiera habían notado en que momento se había alejado de ellos por estar los tres muy concentrados en molestarse.

―Sasuke se dirigió a las aguas termales para darse un baño antes de la cena ―respondió Juugo completamente calmado, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de Suigetsu con Karin y verlo peleando con Naruto tampoco era muy diferente.

El azabache no tenía interés en seguir observando las peleas de sus compañeros de viaje, estaba cansado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Naruto le había robado una gran cantidad de chakra y él además había usado el Sharingan para liberarlo del genjutsu. Eso por sí mismo suponía un agotamiento de sus fuerzas y la distancia recorrida no era para nada pequeña, así que necesitaba un buen descanso antes de continuar. Orochimaru era su única salida para encontrar a ese Hyuga, si regresaban sin él sus nombres quedarían aun peor de lo que estaban, puesto que era sabido que Kyoshi no era de su agrado y viceversa. Por él no habría problema, pero si Naruto quería ser Hokage tenía que evitar que se hundiera junto a él. En todas esas cosas y más, estaba pensando mientras se bañaba en el agua caliente de las termas del hotel, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a Karin que sólo estaba cubierta con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

―¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? ―preguntó caminando despacio hacia él dispuesta a entrar al agua―. Podría tallarte la espal… Ah ―gritó al ser jalada del brazo por Suigetsu.

―Tú no deberías estar aquí ―dijo enojado el de cabello blanco―. Nos vamos a bañar los hombres… y el rubio ―señaló al Uzumaki logrando que una vena resaltara en la frente del mencionado.

―¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, bicho raro? ―preguntó sin ocultar el enojo que provocó al decirle eso―. ¿Por qué mejor no le dices de frente que te dieron celos que ella viniera con el Teme? ―interrogó con una enorme y burlona sonrisa haciendo que esta vez fuera Suigetsu el enojado.

―¡No estoy celoso! ―gritó soltando a la pelirroja que lo miraba sonrojada por lo que había dicho Naruto―. Sólo no me gusta verlos juntos. Me gusta separar cosas, personas y todo a mi alcance. Por eso no los quiero juntos.

―A eso se le dicen celos ttebayo ―rio Uzumaki al notar algo de pena en el chico de dientes filosos.

―¿En serio, Suigetsu? ―preguntó la pelirroja acomodándose las gafas algo nerviosa―. No vayas a creer que algo así me emociona ni nada de eso, ¿oíste? ―afirmó algo inquieta y con el corazón latiéndole deprisa.

Aunque Uzumaki hubiera dicho aquello con el afán de molestarlos, ciertamente los que más tiempo pasaban juntos ―entre peleas, pero juntos, al fin y al cabo―, eran ellos. Siempre había tenido una relación que se basaba en molestarse mutuamente por cualquier cosa, empero era notorio como esas peleas generalmente se originaban cuando Karin intentaba estar cerca de Sasuke. El de dientes de tiburón siempre tendía a interferir en los acercamientos que ella tenía con su líder con algún comentario que la sacara de quicio. Eso siempre conseguía que la chica desviara su atención y se enfocara en él dejando de lado al Uchiha, cosa que a este no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, ellos siempre se llevaron a golpes e insultos y nunca se trataron de manera "civilizada" como diría Juugo, pero no por ello no eran un buen equipo. Su relación ciertamente era extraña y algo rara de catalogar.

―Por supuesto que yo tampoco siento nada por alguien como tú ―dijo Suigetsu algo nervioso―. A ti que pones cara de orgasmo cada vez que Sasuke te muerde.

―¡Yo no pongo semejante expresión! ―gritó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara―. Es que los labios de Sasuke-kun son muy suaves y… y hacen cosquillas ―intentó justificar la razón de poner "cierta" cara al momento de ser mordida por Uchiha durante las curaciones.

―Sí, los labios del Teme se sienten tan bien ttebayo ―suspiró Naruto al recordar cómo se sentían.

―¿Verdad qué sí? ―preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba sus manos―. Digo, no son tan especiales ―corrigió al ver que Suigetsu se disponía a comentar algo, seguramente, molesto al respecto.

―Hablando de él ―dijo Uzumaki moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro―. ¿Dónde está?

―Se fue a dormir ―respondió Juugo asustándolos a todos al aparecerse de repente sin ningún aviso―. Dijo que nosotros cuatro compartiremos una habitación y él dormirá en una propia.

―¡Ese Teme! ―gritó Naruto con furia corriendo hacia las habitaciones que les habían asignado dispuesto a reclamar.

Karin iba a hacer algo similar, ya que quería pedirle al azabache que la dejara dormir junto a él en la misma habitación, empero fue detenida por Suigetsu, quien negó con la cabeza. Nadie era tan tonto como para meterse entre Naruto y Sasuke, y el equipo Taka no era la excepción , ellos sabían lo mucho que significaba para su líder el rubio. Seguramente necesitaban un tiempo a solas para conversar sobre ir con Orochimaru. Uzumaki no traicionaría a Konoha y el dueño del Rinnegan se condenó a una aldea que lo odiaba solamente por ayudar al de ojos claros. En una misión donde verían a un criminal buscado, ¿qué haría el rubio? ¿Dar alerta de que vio a criminales del libro bingo o haría la vista gorda? Ese tipo de cosas tenía que hablarlas con Sasuke, debido a que ellos sólo cumplirían con llevarlo donde el sannin y de intentar capturarlos se defenderían.

El jinchuriki entró al cuarto donde Sasuke ya estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño, casi lo logró, de no ser por la estrepitosa llegada de su amigo. Con mal humor por ser interrumpido de su descanso miró a Naruto con los brazos cruzados mientras se sentaba en la cama. El rubio por su parte se acercó hasta quedar frente al futón y se dejó caer sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido.

―No puedes dormir solo ttebayo ―declaró serio provocando que Sasuke arqueara una ceja por semejante estupidez.

―Yo asigné las habitaciones así que obedece, Dobe ―respondió Uchiha mirándolo aburrido.

―Es que no quiero dormir con ellos ―protestó con un puchero―. Me quedaré aquí, aunque tenga que dormir sentado.

―Usuratonkachi ―insultó el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a dormir.

Por un largo tiempo la habitación permaneció en silencio con Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien no hacia amago de hacer nada, ni siquiera de seguir reclamando por lo sucedido anteriormente. Mas en mitad de la noche el rubio se escabulló entre los edredones y durmió pegado al otro como de costumbre. Ni siquiera hubo réplicas de parte de Uchiha sabiendo que el frío de la noche no era algo fácil de soportar y echar a Naruto tomaría horas de peleas e insultos. Prefirió evitarse el dolor de cabeza y descansar antes de partir hacia su destino, dado que, aunque las cosas salieran "bien" con respecto a Orochimaru nada les indicaba a donde les enviaría la información que obtuvieran de él. Si el siguiente destino sería cercano, lejano, peligroso o un sinfín de posibilidades.

Su descanso se vio interrumpido cuando al llegar el amanecer los miembros de Taka fueron a buscar a Sasuke para informarle que el rubio se les había perdido. Como ellos no lo volvieron a ver luego de que éste saliera de las aguas termales y no tenían intenciones de perseguirlo, lo dejaron pasar. Después de todo asumieron que no iría muy lejos y que volvería por su cuenta, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que le ganó a la única fémina del grupo al haber estado compartiendo cuarto, y hasta cama, con el líder.

―¡¿Qué haces durmiendo con Sasuke-kun?! ―gritó enojada Karin al haberlos encontrado abrazados en el mismo futón.

―Karin ―dijo Uchiha de malhumor removiéndose haciendo que su amigo también despertara―. No grites de esa manera.

―Pero es que está abrazándote demasiado ―dijo ella crujiendo los dientes al no poder separarlos como quisiera―. Se ve demasiado… romántico.

―¿Cómo Suigetsu a ti esta mañana? ―cuestionó Juugo a la pelirroja recordando que en la mañana ellos dos estaban abrazados de la misma forma que lo hacían Naruto con Sasuke.

―Eso, eso fue totalmente diferente ―tartamudeo con nerviosismo mientras evitaba mirar al implicado.

―Eso es verdad ―secundó Suigetsu con vergüenza por el comentario de su compañero―. Además, mira ―señaló al adormilado rubio que ni sabía donde estaba por el sueño que tenía―. Él tiene una erección no muy "amistosa" luego de haber abrazado a Sasuke.

―¿La que tuviste abrazando a Karin tampoco era "amistosa"? ―cuestionó Juugo tranquilamente consiguiendo que la de gafas saliera de la habitación momentáneamente por la pena y que el de cabello blanco la siguiera.

―¡Eso era secreto, Juugo! ―reclamó en un grito mientras seguía a Karin―. ¡Espera, idiota!¡ No vayas a pensar mal por dormir conmigo anoche! ―gritó el de dientes puntiagudos persiguiendo a Karin sin fijarse en la forma en que las demás personas del hotel los veían.

―¡Ya cállate, imbécil! ―gritó ella aumentando la velocidad a la que caminaba―. ¡Voy a golpearte si sigues persiguiéndome, fenómeno!

―¡Espérame, anormal! ―reclamó él sin darse por vencido.

Con ese último grito la chica volvió sobre sus pasos para golpearlo hasta la saciedad como siempre, dándoles tiempo a Naruto de solucionar su problema matutino y a Sasuke de alistar todo junto a Juugo para el viaje que harían. Cuando todos terminaron de hacer sus cosas, retomaron el camino hacia la guarida de Orochimaru. El camino le resultó infernal a los oídos de Uchiha porque las peleas entre los otros siguieron, las bromas y discusiones que se daban entre Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto por lo sucedido en la mañana parecía no tener fin. No tenían ni un día completo conviviendo y ya se gritaban mutuamente, en esos momentos agradecía que Juugo fuera más calmado y viajara en silencio como él. Empero, si podía soportar a Sai y sus comentarios elevados de tono, podría soportar a esos tres que al menos se molestaban entre sí dejándolo fuera de la pelea ―aunque gran parte de esta lo tuviera de tema principal―.

Los escondites de Orochimaru seguían siendo como los de antes, intrínsecos laberintos en lugares inhóspitos a los que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría. A Naruto no le sorprendió demasiado el parecido entre ese escondite y el que vio hacía años cuando se reencontró con Sasuke. Karin se adelantó un poco rompiendo el sello que tenía el lugar por medio de la contraseña para darles paso a todos ellos. Ella ya suspiraba de molestia al igual que Suigetsu sabiendo que estaban volviendo con las manos vacías, seguramente serían fuertemente regañados y/o castigados por lo que hicieron. Al momento de llegar al laboratorio Orochimaru dejó de lado su trabajo para mirar a los recién llegados.

―Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa ―dijo siseando el de cabello largo mirando significativamente a los ninjas de la hoja―. No esperaba verlos por aquí, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ―saludó sentándose en la silla con las piernas cruzadas antes de dirigir su mirada a los de Taka―. Imagino que fallaron, ¿no es así?

―Podemos explicarlo ―respondió Suigetsu y Karin ocultándose detrás de Sasuke.

―Luego hablaremos de eso ―advirtió el sannin mirándolos de forma amenazante.

―De hecho, hablaremos sobre eso ahora ―dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia su antiguo maestro―. ¿Por qué ellos estaban ahí? Tú nunca haces nada si no es para buscar alguna cosa importante, ¿tu objetivo era Gengo o los prisioneros? ―cuestionó Uchiha con seriedad.

―Qué frío eres con un viejo amigo ―comentó Orochimaru sonriendo con burla al ver como el rubio perdía la paciencia y Uchiha lo miraba listo para atacar―. Bien, mi objetivo era el líder. Es imposible para mí creer esa gran cantidad de seguidores se logró sólo por sus ideales.

―Genjutsu ―comentó Sasuke sabiendo que esa sospecha estaba acertada.

―Tenía especial interés en la clase de genjutsu que empleaba cómo para tener a tantos ninjas bajo su poder ―respondió el de ojos amarillos mirándolo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno―. Te propongo un trato.

―¡No! ―negó de inmediato el jinchuriki―. Nada bueno sale de negociar contigo.

―Necesitamos información sobre algún lugar donde se vendan ninjas como esclavos ―explicó Uchiha ignorando a su acompañante.

―¡Teme! ―reclamó el de ojos azules―. No podemos…

―Conozco varios lugares así, será difícil encontrar lo que quieren ―comentó despreocupado el sannin―. Pero sé de alguien que probablemente tenga lo que buscan, En Oyashiro, también conocido como "El Mercader". Se dedica al tráfico de armas y está relacionado con todo lo referente a ninjas. Seguro él sabrá algo. El único problema es que desde que amasó una fortuna ha salido muy poco y al igual que yo tiene muchos escondites.

―Sabrás como resolver esa pequeña dificultad ―afirmó con seriedad Sasuke con un gesto que demostraba que no estaba bromeando.

―No sé dónde encontrarlo, pero sé cómo atraerlo ―respondió con una de sus perversas sonrisas.

―¿Qué quieres a cambio? ―interrogó Sasuke mirándolo serio mientras los de Taka estaban expectantes sabiendo que esa era una pésima pregunta hecha por la persona menos indicada.

―¡Qué no sea el cuerpo del Teme! ―advirtió el rubio mirando con odio al mayor.

―Qué aburrido ―comentó Orochimaru mientras sonreía divertido por las reacciones del jinchuriki―. Información, eso es lo que yo amo. Así que quiero que me cuenten acerca del jutsu que usaba el líder del País del Silencio y cómo funciona el sello que comparten ustedes. Es sabido por todos que ninguno puede usar todo su poder ―demandó señalándolos con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos.

―Debes estar bromeando ttebayo ―protestó Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos con enfado listo para darle una negativa.

―Si sólo es eso no le veo problema ―respondió Sasuke ignorando las protestas que tenía su compañero respecto a esa decisión.

―Estoy ansioso por poner mis manos en ustedes ―confesó el antiguo maestro de Sasuke mientras se relamía los labios con anticipación―. Durante mucho tiempo estudié al clan Uzumaki y me deleité curioseando el cuerpo de Karin ―comentó causando escalofríos en la mencionada.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó sorprendido Naruto mientras miraba a la pelirroja―. ¿Ella es Uzumaki?

―Así es, Dobe ―respondió el azabache mientras lo miraba de reojo―. Es parte de tu clan, sólo que creo que ni ella misma lo sabía hasta la guerra cuando el segundo Hokage lo mencionó.

―Increíble ―susurró sin poder creerlo todavía―. ¿Y qué somos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Primos? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa de felicidad al descubrir que tenía un clan. Aunque sólo fuera ella, aun había alguien que estaba emparentada con él.

―Si quieres puedo contarte, pero será mientras averiguo cómo funciona ese sello tuyo con el que eres capaz de dominar a alguien del poder de Sasuke-kun ―aclaró Orochimaru con gran emoción por experimentar y saciar su curiosidad de ellos―. ¿Confiarán en mí?

No teniendo de otra, aceptaron el trato con el mayor y Orochimaru les habló un poco sobre los Uzumaki a cambio de algunas muestras de Naruto y Sasuke se encargó de explicar acerca del jutsu que utilizaba Gengo en sus víctimas. Los miembros de Taka no habían tenido oportunidad de interactuar con el líder, debido a que ellos estuvieron en las celdas esperando su turno para acercarse sin muchos obstáculos. El plan de Taka era sencillo; dejarse capturar para ser llevados ante el líder y posteriormente obtener los datos de cómo lavaba el cerebro. Sin embargo, la intervención de la Hoja evitó que ese plan tuviera éxito dejando a Sasuke como el único con detalles de en qué consistía, puesto que gracias a su Sharingan fue capaz de ver cómo actuaba en la mente de un afectado.

Cumpliendo con lo acordado Orochimaru les dijo dónde podían buscar información, los llevó en un barco a ambos hacia una isla que según les explicó no salía en ningún mapa. En aquel lugar el humo de inundaba sus fosas nasales con el vicio de las personas acaudaladas que se pavoneaban luciendo sus joyas delante de ellos. Un sitio que pese a sus lujos no dejaba de ser inmundo y más cuando presenciaron cómo tenían un domo donde ponían a varios ninjas a pelear para su entretenimiento. A Naruto ver aquello lo indignó hasta la médula, ¿cómo podían tratar de esa forma a los ninjas? Muchos perdieron la vida honorablemente para lograr la paz de la que ahora se gozaba, o al menos eso creía hasta ver la corrupción y maldad de los corazones de aquellos ricos. Luego de los combates en los que Naruto y Sasuke fueron forzados a participar para atraer a En, Orochimaru fue guiado junto a ambos ninjas de la Hoja a ver al sujeto que estaban buscando. Entraron a una habitación privada donde un hombre de cabello claro, ropa holgada y enormes gafas de sol los estaba esperando de manera despreocupada.

―Mucho gusto, yo soy En Oyashi ―saludó con una enorme sonrisa levantándose para darles la bienvenida.

―Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ―saludó efusivo el rubio dándole la mano y sacudiéndosela con fuerza.

―¿De verdad él es a quien buscamos? ―cuestionó Sasuke a Orochimaru ignorando el intento de tomarle la mano.

―¿Vienen por las bombas humanas en Konoha? ―cuestionó Oyashiro mirándolos con una sonrisa misteriosa.

―¿Sabe algo de eso? ―preguntó sorprendido el rubio al oír acerca de ese hecho, debido a que durante su estadía en el País del Silencio también sufrieron un ataque de eso.

―Llevo bastante tiempo en el negocio de la información ―fue la corta respuesta del mercader.

―¿Tú no has tenido alguno participante con ese tipo de habilidad? ―interrogó Orochimaru sentándose cómodamente en el sofá frente a su viejo conocido―. Después de todo adoras los dounjutsus.

―Sabes que todos terminan aquí de alguna forma ―comenzó a relatar En―. Para las personas con habilidades heredadas sólo hay dos destinos; son marginados y rechazados por sus pares por no querer parecer débiles ante ellos o usados desde su nacimiento para su propio beneficio, pero a mí me gustan son fuertes, especiales y únicos, por eso los reúno y los contrato como escoltas. Aunque tuviera que eliminar a todos para que sean únicos. Como son especiales, muchos eran rebeldes y sin ninjutsu médico no podría domarlos ―explicó causando asco a Naruto por pensar en que de esa manera veían a su mejor amigo.

―¿Alguno de los que estuvo trabajando para ti tenía algún tipo de habilidad especial con genjutsu? ―preguntó Uchiha no dejándose afectar por lo dicho, mínimamente no demostraría que aquello no era un tema de su agrado.

―Ah sí, había alguien con un poder ocular creo que era del clan Chinoike ―recordó Oyashiro mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativo.

―¿Clan Chinoike? ―preguntó Uchiha arqueando una ceja―. Nunca oí de ellos, ¿quiénes son?

―Es una triste historia ―contestó el traficante mirándolo con fingida tristeza.

―No me importa, cuéntamela ―ordenó el dueño del Rinnegan dando inició al relato de En.

 _Mucho antes de la alianza entre Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara existiera, el clan Chinoike, quienes poseían el Ketsuryugan vivieron en el país del rey. Según se decía, si caías en su técnica era imposible escapar. Una joven del clan Chinoike fue llevada para casarse con el señor feudal del país del rayo, ella era una mujer hermosa y muy amable, lo que hizo que la esposa principal se sintiera celosa. Lamentablemente el señor feudal enfermó y murió antes de casarse con ella. La esposa acusó a la concubina de ser la culpable y quienes conocían el poder del clan Chinoike le creyeron sin dudar. Por eso ella y su clan fueron desterrados al valle infernal por los Uchiha. Los Chinoike podían resistirse al exilio por lo que se debía acudir a los Uchiha para que contrarrestaran su poder con el Sharingan._

―¿Dónde está el Valle Infernal? ―preguntó Sasuke con interés en aquel clan. Si lo que le estaban relatando era cierto, la muerte de Sakura y las bombas humanas estaban relacionadas directamente con el clan Uchiha,

―En el país de las aguas termales ―respondió Oyashiro con desinterés.

―¿Irás? ―interrogó Naruto a su amigo, aun intuyendo cual sería la respuesta de su amigo.

―No lo sé, debemos seguir buscando a Kyoshi, pero… ―respondió Sasuke con ciertas dudas a su amigo.

―Podríamos apresar al responsable de la muerte de Sakura ―afirmó el blondo sintiendo también el deseo de hacer justicia por ella, pese a la traición sufrida, por la antigua amistad entre ellos buscaría al responsable.

Sin siquiera agradecer, los ninjas de la Hoja partieron dejando a Orochimaru junto a su amigo, a ellos no les interesaba lo que fueran a hacer esos dos y como parte del trato no podrían apresarlos. Ambos partieron de aquella isla con un amargo sabor de boca, por no hacer nada para detener semejante espectáculo denigrante hacia los ninjas ni poder rescatar a Kyoshi. Sin embargo, tenían una pista muy valiosa para poder descubrir lo que sucedió con su amiga. Tenían más interés en saber quien se atrevió a atacarlos y darle caza hasta llevarlo ante los altos mandos para limpiar su nombre que de salvar a los ninjas vendidos. Era una decisión egoísta, pero era lo que eligieron y tendrían que vivir con las consecuencias de ello…

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16: Memorias

Gracias a la información que En Oyashi les facilitó, Naruto y Sasuke sabían exactamente a donde ir si querían esclarecer los atentados que sufrieron en dos ocasiones. Si lo que les contaron de que fueron los Uchiha quienes desterraron a aquel clan, lo más probable y lógico de pensar era que buscaran venganza contra él. En pocas palabras, Sasuke sentía que era su culpa la muerte de Sakura y a su vez que casi mataran a Naruto en aquel bar. Debía detener al responsable si no deseaba que siguieran muriendo las personas que se le acercaran sólo para darle muerte. A su vez, ambos lidiaban con la culpa de no seguir el rastro para encontrar a Kyoshi, empero ante la mención de las bombas humanas… la prioridad cambió. Eso no quería decir que abandonarían a los ninjas que fueron vendidos, en cuanto regresaran a Konoha planeaban informar de ello para a organización de grupos de búsqueda.

Con eso claro fue que Uchiha eligió ir en busca del o los miembros del clan Chinoike responsables de los atentados anteriores y por supuesto que Naruto no lo dejaría ir solo. El rubio deseó por un momento hablar del tema, dejar que su amigo le revelara qué sentía al respecto de ese tema, pero no se atrevió. No era bueno en las sutilezas y menos cuando la pregunta a fin de cuentas sería _"¿Cómo te sientes al saber que nuestra amiga murió y nosotros casi también por una venganza a tu clan?"._ Independientemente de la respuesta que el azabache pudiera dar, sería incomodo de hablar. Por ello el viaje se realizó en silencio por parte de ambos, hasta llegar a la zona que les habían indicado.

―¿Este es el Valle Infernal? ―preguntó Sasuke a un viajero que pasaba cerca de allí, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por la que decidieron seguir adelante.

―¿De verdad de que desterraron a los Chinoike a este horrible lugar? ―preguntó Naruto al ver el horrendo lugar que era.

El agua que había en las fosas alrededor de ellos estaba hirviendo, a simple vista eso era evidente por las burbujas que se formaban en la misma. Fauna en esa área eran aparentemente nula y la razón era evidente; el pestilente aire, la falta de vegetación. Sólo unas pocas aves paseaban por allí y la flora era sumamente escasa, sólo unas pocas y maltratadas hierbas que ni siquiera se veían comestibles. La vida allí era impensable para cualquier ser humano normal o siquiera ser viviente. Sin embargo, había rastros de que allí habitaron personas, puesto que en aquel lugar quedaron algunos recipientes, ropas y además…

―Mira, Teme ―llamó Naruto mirando hacia una parte de aquellas inmundas aguas―. ¿Eso es…? ―preguntó con horror en sus ojos azules.

―Son esqueletos humanos ―confirmó mirando con algo de sorpresa los cadáveres descompuestos que moraban en aquel lugar.

―Es muy cruel vivir en semejantes condiciones ―dijo el rubio observando con pena los restos de lo que parecían ser niños pequeños.

―Si los del clan Chinoike fueron forzados a vivir aquí sin posibilidad de salir, lo más probable es que encontraran otra forma de sobrevivir o malvivieran en estas condiciones ―explicó Sasuke en un tono neutro intentando imaginar cómo debió vivir aquel clan entre tantas penurias y carencias.

―Desearía que fuera lo primero, pero… ―habló Uzumaki con inseguridad en la voz. Decir que no vivieron mal sería una mentira, empero de decir lo triste que le resultaba lo que estaban viendo sería cargarle culpas al clan Uchiha y por ende a Sasuke. Eso lo dejaría en la misma posición que el resto del mundo empeñándose en usar al último Uchiha como blanco por todo lo sucedido antes.

―Sí, a juzgar por los cadáveres creo que más lo segundo ―secundó el portador del Rinnegan restándole importancia al asunto. No estaba seguro de bajo que circunstancias los Uchiha desterraron a ese clan, por lo que no se apresuraría a juzgar.

―Oye, Teme mira ―dijo Naruto señalando una cueva delante de ellos.

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia donde le estaba indicando, no le veía nada interesante a simple vista, mas tendrían que inspeccionar la cueva por si en ese lugar quedaba algo significativo del clan Chinoike. En esos momentos cualquier pista, aun la más pequeña podría ser útil para averiguar quien estaba buscando venganza contra Sasuke. Mientras ese individuo siguiera libre sería un peligro, así que Naruto movido por su curiosidad innata y su falta de sentido de la discreción, ingresó a la cueva sin ningún cuidado. El moreno le siguió de cerca analizando minuciosamente el lugar ante la posibilidad de alguna trampa oculta. El interior no tenía nada que fuera demasiado llamativo, ni trampas ni armas, sólo un manantial en el medio, el cual resplandecía de forma extraña.

―No me moja ―comentó Sasuke luego de meter la mano en el "agua" comprobando que no era real―. Debe de ser una especie de entrada.

―Entonces debemos nadar ―afirmó Naruto lanzándose de cabeza al manantial.

―¡Usuratonkachi! ―gritó Sasuke en un regaño al ver como se hundía en el agua. Soltando un largo suspiro decidió seguirlo lanzándose de cabeza también.

― _Si mañana los enviaran a una misión de la que no saben cuándo volverán ¿con cuál persona te gustaría estar el último día? ―preguntó el maestro Iruka a sus alumnos de siete años._

 _Naruto miró con extrañeza su alrededor viendo que estaba en la academia ninja y se vio a sí mismo junto al resto de ninjas de su generación, pero estos eran niños. No entendía qué hacía allí, ya que al parecer no podían verlo y él no podía tocarlos o irse de allí, por lo cual se quedó observando como los únicos que no escribían nada en sus hojas eran Sasuke y él. Incluso vio a Hinata escribiendo su nombre con una gran sonrisa. El escenario cambió de forma repentina a unos años posteriores, viéndose nuevamente en los exámenes chunin donde vio la pelea entre los primos Hyuga, la determinación de la chica de ojos blancos y su amabilidad dándole una pomada para tratar sus heridas luego de pelear con Kiba. A gran velocidad la escena cambió nuevamente y se encontró frente a la declaración de amor de Hinata durante el ataque de Pain. Nunca le respondió, no quería rechazarla, mas jamás sintió algo superior a aprecio o cariño por ella, pero viendo todo lo que hizo por él…_

―¡Usuratonkachi! ―gritó Uchiha rompiendo la escena frente a él con su sola presencia.

―¡Sasuke! ―exclamó Naruto con sorpresa al ver cómo se metía en esa escena.

―Todo esto es una ilusión ―explicó rápidamente usando su chidori nagashi rompiendo la ilusión dejándolos en un espacio vacío, dado que era todo oscuridad a su alrededor, a excepción de unas extrañas esferas de color amarillo suspendidas en el aire.

―¡¿Dónde se supone qué estamos?! ―cuestionó Uzumaki mirando que estaban parados sobre unos estrechos senderos y bajo ellos no se veía nada más que oscuridad. Si tenía fin esa caída o cuanta profundidad poseía, era todo un misterio.

―Estamos dentro de un genjutsu muy poderoso ―explicó Sasuke comenzando a avanzar

―¿Es una trampa del enemigo? ―interrogó el rubio mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor no encontrando lógica al espacio en el que estaban.

―Sí, atrapan a los intrusos en un mundo de recuerdos ―explicó Uchiha mientras miraba momentáneamente como esas esferas se les acercaban mostrando sus infancias―. No las toques o terminaras reviviendo el recuerdo que guarda la burbuja. Por lo que veo cada una lleva a una parte distinta. ―Levantó la mano y señaló el lado izquierdo donde él caminaba―. Por este lado están mis recuerdos y en el de tu lado están los que te pertenecen a ti ―explicó brevemente.

―¿Qué es eso? ―cuestionó Uzumaki ignorando la advertencia anterior hecha por su amigo al ver a la pelirroja mujer sonriendo alegremente―. ¿Esa es mi madre? ¿Cómo es que está en tus recuerdos?

―¡Espera, Usuratonkachi! ―ordenó Sasuke viendo como el rubio tocaba esa esfera siendo absorbido en ese recuerdo. No quedándole de otra también terminó dentro del mismo.

 _Allí ambos observaron a Kushina con un embarazo muy pronunciado mientras hablaba con Mikoto, quien sostenía a un Sasuke bebé entre sus brazos. Ambas conversaban con una gran sonrisa. (N/A: Cap 500-504 del manga). Realmente hasta el propio Sasuke estaba confundido por ver la pelirroja en sus recuerdos y ante la mirada impaciente de Naruto decidió intentar darle una explicación lógica._

―Deben ser recuerdos de mi inconsciente ―comentó mientras señalaba el recuerdo―. Al parecer aun era un bebé y por eso es por lo que ni yo sabía de esto.

―Vaya debe ser un genjutsu muy poderoso si logró sacar recuerdos que ni sabías que tenías ttebayo ―afirmó el rubio viendo con entusiasmo como su madre y la de Sasuke se llevaban tan bien.

―Eso supongo y no hace más que preocuparme como lo podremos romper ―respondió Uchiha mirando a su compañero y de reojo a la escena frente a ellos.

― _¿No era una niña? ―preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño azabache._

― _No, ha sido otro niño ―corrigió Mikoto._

―¡Te confundieron con una niña, Teme! ―gritó Naruto riéndose al ver la escena frente a él.

―¡Cállate, Dobe! ―regañó el moreno frunciendo el ceño al oír semejante cosas―. Ella parece ser tan despistada como tú.

―No es cierto ―negó con un puchero Uzumaki―. Sólo no somos… muy atentos.

― _¿Y cómo se llama, Mikoto? ―cuestionó la pelirroja mirando divertida al menor._

― _Sasuke ―contestó la mujer de negros cabellos._

― _Ah, igual que el padre del Sandaime ―exclamó Kushina con una enorme sonrisa._

― _Sí, estoy segura de que será un gran shinobi ―afirmó Mikoto haciendo que Sasuke desviara un poco la mirada con culpa. Si ella supiera todo lo que hizo en su corta vida, ¿seguiría diciendo ese tipo de palabras? Ignorando su sentir mantuvo silencio viendo qué más sucedía―. Ya te queda poco, ¿verdad, Kushina? Deberías pensar en un nombre antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

― _Ya lo tengo, será "Naruto" ―respondió la pelirroja con esa sonrisa entusiasta tan similar a la del rubio―. Él y Sasuke-kun irán al mismo curso espero que sean grandes amigos._

―Vámonos de aquí, Naruto ―ordenó Uchiha mientras sujetaba el brazo del rubio pasándole chakra mientras hacía una posición de manos para liberarlos a ambos.

―¿Salimos? ―cuestionó el blondo mirando con sorpresa su alrededor viendo que estaban en Konoha.

―No ―negó el de ojos negros mientras jadeaba un poco cansado―. Sólo he podido liberarnos de esa burbuja. Cada una requiere mucho chakra para ser rota, por lo que será increíblemente difícil romper el genjutsu más grande.

Uzumaki miró con extrañeza como su mejor amigo estaba agotándose rápidamente por estar usando su chakra para mantenerlos fuera de los recuerdos. Sin embargo, nada más salir no pudieron caminar muy lejos antes de que una burbuja diferente los cubriera, pronto fueron absorbidos por otra esfera amarilla mandándolos a un recuerdo diferente. Esta vez era un recuerdo de Naruto en el que se encontraban,

― _Yondaime Minato apártate de la jinchuriki o tu hijo morirá un minuto después de haber nacido ―dijo el enmascarado frente a Minato y Kushina sosteniendo a un Naruto recién nacido._

―Obito ―susurró el rubio al reconocer que ese enmascarado era el alumno de su padre.

―Al parecer son tus recuerdos esta vez ―comentó Uchiha señalando que ese recuerdo claramente no era suyo.

 _Allí frente a ellos estaban los recuerdos acerca del ataque del Kyubi, gracias al encuentro de Kushina con Naruto mientras éste intentaba dominar el chakra del Kyubi estaba eso atrapado en su memoria. Para el dueño del rinnegan fue curioso ver de primera mano como es que Uzumaki perdió a sus padres. Ambos luchando por defenderse entre ellos y al mismo tiempo priorizando la seguridad de Naruto. Al ver como aquel matrimonio usó hasta sus últimas fuerzas no sólo para evitar que el rubio muriera sino también para proteger la aldea de la Hoja. La pelirroja se mantenía firme intentando sellar al zorro de las nueve colas pese a que al habérsele extraído el bijuu, ella debió haber muerto, empero estaba allí luchando valientemente al lado de su marido. Aunque no tuviera pensado decirlo en voz alta le habían conmovido los consejos que dio la progenitora de Naruto, pensando en el bienestar de él como toda una buena madre._

―Tuviste buenos padres ―comentó Sasuke mientras veía con algo de pena aquel recuerdo.

―Sí, estoy muy orgulloso de ellos ―afirmó Naruto mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y algo de pena por lo grandiosos que eran Minato y Kushina para él.

Nada más escapar de ese recuerdo retomaron su camino, uno que no sabían a donde los llevaría. Ese lugar era un laberinto de recuerdos, por esa razón no tenía ni principio ni fin. La única "guía" con la que contaban eran los caminos que estaban bajo sus pies, mas ello no aseguraba que irían a parar la salida o mínimo querían terminar en algún punto débil de aquel jutsu. Para Uchiha bastaba con encontrar un lugar donde el chakra fluyera de forma más débil y de esa forma rompería por completo la ilusión y no sólo los pequeños fragmentos que aquellas bolas amarillas llevaban flotando sobre sus cabezas y que en cualquier momento los absorbían sin darles la oportunidad de negarse. Por ello ―y en parte por una curiosidad propia―, se quedaban inmersos unos momentos en la memoria que los atrapara.

El siguiente recuerdo era otro de Uchiha, de cuando era apenas un bebé pequeño y los estragos del Kyubi aún se sentían en la aldea y sus habitantes. Naruto miró con extrañeza a su alrededor no entendiendo la causa de que los habitantes miraran con tanto desprecio a los Uchiha, pero Sasuke sí sabía la respuesta gracias a Obito. Aquel sujeto le había explicado que los aldeanos culparon a su clan por lo sucedido en aquel ataque y al parecer dentro de su subconsciente estaba ese recuerdo. Siguieron a Mikoto, quien llevaba a Sasuke en brazos mientras iban al hospital donde estaba un bebé rubio en una cuna. (N/A: Itachi Shinden. Episodio: 452)

 _La mujer de cabello oscuro se había quedado parada frente a la transparente ventana que le permitía ver al pequeño rubio. Ella miraba con suma pena como lloraba desconsoladamente el bebé de su amiga y deseaba acercarse a darle consuelo, mas fue detenida por el tercer Hokage._

― _No puedes acercarte, Mikoto ―dijo el tercero mirándola seriamente._

― _Pero yo podría hacerme cargo de él ―alegó ella con tristeza meciendo a su hijo en brazos._

― _Me temo que eso no será posible ―explicó el anciano soltando un largo suspiro―. Los miembros del clan Uchiha están sospechados de haber sido los causantes del ataque del Kyubi._

― _Nosotros jamás… ―quiso defender ella mirándolo fijamente con molestia por tal acusación._

― _Lo sé, pero es igualmente cierto que el poder del Sharingan es lo único lo suficientemente poderoso como para dominar a un bijuu ―aclaró el Hokage mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Naruto―. Y los aldeanos saben eso, por lo que no podemos dejar que el jinchuriki se crie junto al clan que tiene los medios para dominar su poder. Así que por favor no insistas._

 _Con una mirada llena de impotencia y tristeza Mikoto abandonó aquel hospital temiendo por la crianza del pequeño. Sólo rogaba que el tercero no le tuviera resentimientos a Naruto por la muerte de su esposa, Biwako, la cual pereció durante el ataque a Kushina mientras ésta daba a luz. El caminar por la aldea supuso presenciar los enfrentamientos de los aldeanos con la policía de Konoha, cuyos miembros eran los Uchiha. Durante su regreso a casa Mikoto presenció a un borracho que estaba gritando incoherencias acerca de que su esposa e hijo murieron durante el ataque de Kyubi. Un oficial de la policía intentaba controlar al busca pleitos, cosa que lo convirtió en el blanco de los insultos._

― _¡Es por culpa de los Uchiha! ―gritó el borracho mientras lanzaba la botella de licor contra el oficial―. Si ustedes hubieran usado su tan famoso Sharingan mi esposa y mi hijo estarían con vida._

― _Tendré que detenerlo, señor ―advirtió con molestia el oficial mientras lo giraba bruscamente y lo esposaba._

― _¡Esto es un abuso de poder! ―gritó el hombre detenido mientras otros aldeanos se le unían a los gritos―. Contra aldeanos inocentes sí usan su poder, pero no para bestias como el Kyubi._

― _¡Son unos malditos!_

― _¡Asesinos!_

― _¡Ellos habrán estado detrás del ataque!_

 _Temiendo por su seguridad y la de Sasuke, Mikoto se apresuró a llegar al barrio Uchiha. Se sentía más a salvo estando lejos de los aldeanos, quienes debido a las pérdidas de seres queridos los veían a ellos como responsables y seguramente hasta como enemigos de la hoja._

―¡Esto es injusto! ―exclamó Naruto al ver el recuerdo de como los aldeanos se victimizaban luego de buscarles pelea a los Uchiha―. Fue Obito el que atacó esa vez.

―Obito era un Uchiha, así que sus sospechas no estaban tan mal ―comentó Sasuke con tranquilidad ante el reclamo de su amigo.

―Sí, pero bueno… ―intentó explicarse el de ojos claros no pudiendo manejar su indignación por lo rápido que se les juzgó a todo un clan―. No fueron ustedes, es decir, los Uchiha de Konoha.

―No te atormentes por algo que ni yo mismo recordaba ―dijo Sasuke buscando calmarlo sujetando la mano de Naruto para pasarle chakra y sacarlo de ese recuerdo.

―Si no fuera porque es una trampa del enemigo estaría muy agradecido por poder ver nuestros recuerdos más profundos ttebayo ―comentó el rubio una vez que salieron de esa esfera―. No tenía idea que nuestras madres fueron amigas o que los aldeanos trataron así a tu clan.

―Yo no sabía que conocí a tu madre y lo de mi clan no le des muchas vueltas, que ellos organizaron un levantamiento para tomar por la fuerza el poder en Konoha ―explicó Uchiha queriendo frenar al impulsivo Uzumaki, ya que conociéndolo haría alguna tontería.

―Sí, pero la gente de la aldea los acusaba injustamente ttebayo ―protestó el rubio mientras corrían juntos por el sendero hacia adelante.

 _Antes de darse cuenta estaban otra vez en la aldea de la Hoja, unos años posteriores al recuerdo visto anteriormente. Al estar atrapados por el mismo vio a Naruto de tan sólo cuatro años caminando solo por la aldea. A juzgar por la expresión del real ese no sería un recuerdo agradable que vivir. Lo siguieron rápidamente viendo como el pequeño rubio recorría las calles de la aldea siendo ignorado por todos los adultos. Cuando Uzumaki intentó comprar algo de comida fue echado del negocio y el dinero con el que pretendía pagar le fue arrojado a la cara. Sasuke ante eso frunció el ceño con clara molestia, el jinchuriki le había contado que no la pasó bien en la aldea, pero no había ahondado en esos detalles. Los vendedores le hacían todo tipo de jugarretas, desde darle comida en mal estado hasta fingir demencia sobre su presencia._

― _¡Lárgate de aquí, niño mugroso! ―gritó el señor de un tienda jalando el brazo del niño con mucha fuerza hasta arrojarlo al suelo fuera de su local―. ¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte aquí! Me ahuyentas a mis clientes._

 _El pequeño blondo retenía con fuerza las lágrimas en sus ojos azules ante el trato que le daban sin entender a qué se debía. En respuesta por lo hecho contra él, le hizo una broma pesada a ese local pintando todo con sus grafitis. Cuando el dueño lo vio, se molestó mucho y ante las preguntas curiosas de las señoras chismosas acerca de lo sucedido, éste respondió que el niño "demonio" lo había hecho sin razón. Eso era mentira, lo hizo porque lo había tratado muy mal, pero todos los aldeanos repetían y aseguraban que Naruto era una manzana podrida y que lo mejor era evitar que se acercara a otros niños para no ser una mala influencia para estos. Nadie allí rebatió esa falsa acusación, así como nadie alegó nada en defensa de Naruto mientras era acusado falsamente por cosas que no hizo._

―No me dijiste nada de esto ―reclamó Sasuke mirando con reproche al rubio al no comentar en detalle las bajezas que sufrió de niño.

―"No le des muchas vueltas a ese asunto" ―remedó Naruto usando un tono de burla al repetir las palabras de Uchiha cuando vieron parte de lo sucedido en su clan.

―Usuratonkachi ―dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño con clara molestia por la burla.

 _El Naruto del recuerdo no conforme con las pintadas a la propiedad del dueño de esa tienda, también decidió robarle unas revistas que tenía en el mostrador para poder fastidiarle aun más. Lo que no se dio cuenta el menor era que las revistas contenían material para adultos, es decir, eran revistas pornográficas. Al principio aquellos,_ _aparentemente inocentes ojos, miraron a las mujeres desnudas sin mucho interés, pero su rostro iba cambiando de expresión al pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Al notar a varios adultos con cara de pervertidos al observar las fotos en revistas parecidas a las que él había robado, se le ocurrió algo interesante: un jutsu de broma. Siguiendo a ese pequeño rubio se vio como revisaba más revistas para adultos e incluso espiaba a las mujeres en los baños para recrear mentalmente la figura femenina para el jutsu que deseaba crear._

―¿Veías porno de niño? ―preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada a su compañero mientras fruncía el ceño ante eso.

―Puedo explicarlo ―dijo rápidamente el rubio sacudiendo los brazos con nervios antes de arrugar el ceño con molestia al notar lo que estaba diciendo―. ¡¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de mi porno?! ―exclamó con fastidio Uzumaki.

―No quiero nada de esa porquería en el departamento, ¿oíste, Usuratonkachi? ―preguntó con seriedad el de ojos negros mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma amenazante.

―¿Quién te dio el derecho, Teme? ―cuestionó el blondo tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de su ropa―. El departamento es de ambos ttebayo.

―El departamento es de ambos, las reglas son mías y si no las obedeces te meteré un chidori por donde te acordaras el resto de tu vida ―amenazó Sasuke sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro haciendo que de inmediato Naruto lo soltara para cubrir su retaguardia con ambas manos―. Vámonos, no tengo interés en ver como espías mujeres desnudas ―declaró con seriedad mientras salían de ese recuerdo.

Al salir de allí continuaron su viaje a través de los recuerdos de cada uno. Aunque no siempre lograran evitar aquellas esferas en ocasiones no se quejaban al ver los momentos más significativos en la vida del otro; desde los más felices hasta los más tristes. Sasuke fue testigo de todos aquellos esfuerzos que puso Naruto en mejorar como shinobi para ser su igual, como se hizo gennin luego de que Iruka fuera la primera persona en reconocerlo como miembro de la aldea de la hoja y no como Kyubi. Sus arduos entrenamientos con Jiraiya y las mañas de aquel sannin de los sapos. Para el rubio fue algo similar, vio a lo que se refería Sasuke con eso de que su familia no era precisamente un ejemplo, debido a la forma en que Fugaku siempre mostró favoritismo por Itachi. Los experimentos del sannin de las serpientes con el cuerpo de Sasuke, algo que le provocó deseos de regresar para golpear a Orochimaru. Notó una enorme diferencia entre los maestros de ambos, al darse cuenta de que Orochimaru sí cumplía con los tabúes de los ninjas, absteniéndose de mujeres, alcohol y dinero, a diferencia de los otros dos.

La soledad en esas memorias era dolorosa para ambos; ver a Naruto siempre llegando a una casa fría y carente de amor, al igual que la de Sasuke al despertar en mitad de la noche a causa de terrores nocturnos provocados por el trauma de la masacre de su clan. A Uzumaki le causó una fuerte impresión ver la matanza de los Uchiha a través de los ojos de su mejor amigo y no imaginaba como un niño de siete años pudo soportar aquello. Él siendo adolescente llegó a deprimirse al perder a su maestro Jiraiya, siendo Shikamaru el responsable de recordarle que debía retomar su camino, mas Sasuke siendo un niño al que nadie ayudó tuvo que levantarse por sí mismo. Tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que cuando Uchiha le dijo que no sabía lo que se sentía perder lazos, tenía razón. En un momento creyó que las soledades de estar siempre solo y quedarse solo eran iguales. Sin embargo, cuando lo vivió en carne propia comprendió lo que era caer en la depresión.

Los recuerdos que más protagonizaron su camino hacia la salida fueron aquellos que compartieron juntos. El examen de Kakashi cuando se formó el equipo siete, en el cual Sasuke alimentó a Naruto, aunque su maestro les dijo que estaba prohibido. El sacrificio del moreno en el país de las olas durante su encuentro contra Haku y la ira del jinchuriki al creer que perdió a su mejor amigo. Pese a que prometió que no moriría hasta que matara a Itachi, saltó delante de Naruto para salvar su vida y durante la batalla en el Valle del Fin, renunció al poder del mangekyo Sharingan al no atreverse a matarlo. Uzumaki dejó de lado su orgullo soportando los golpes de Karui cuando Sasuke "secuestró" a Killer Bee, suplicó al Raikage no perseguirlo y se mantuvo firme, aunque el mundo le dio la espalda al dueño del rinnegan. Ciertamente todo ello impresionó al Uchiha, su amigo había llegado demasiado lejos por él.

Sasuke vio a muchas personas marcando la vida de su mejor amigo, mientras éste siempre reservó un lugar para él. Siempre manteniendo la esperanza de llevarlo a su "hogar", el cual no era Konoha sino al lado de Naruto, o al menos eso era lo que le daba a entender los recuerdos del jinchuriki. Al avanzar cada vez eran más recientes, incluso estaban viendo la pelea entre ellos en el país del Silencio, donde Uzumaki besó a la fuerza al Uchiha. Recuerdo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del blondo. Y finalmente, el último recuerdo antes de su viaje al Valle Infernal: la explicación de Orochimaru. Según el sannin de las serpientes, el sello que le colocó Naruto se retroalimentaba de chakra, es decir, Uzumaki podía recuperar el chakra que usaba para limitar su poder mediante contacto físico. Lo cual explicaba el repentino beso que le dio mientras peleaba, estaba recuperando energía y mientras más profundo o duradero fuera el contacto físico más chakra tendría.

―Creo que este es el final de nuestras memorias ttebayo ―comentó el de ojos azules viendo que no había más camino delante de ellos.

―No tengo chakra para romper la ilusión ―susurró Uchiha suspirando al saber la forma rápida de recuperarlo.

―¿Tú quieres…? ―consultó Uzumaki imaginando lo que le quería decir Sasuke con ese comentario.

―¿Tienes otra idea mejor? ―cuestionó con una ceja alzada a la espera de algún comentario idiota.

Antes de recibir una respuesta, Uzumaki lo sujetó de los brazos y le dio un beso acallándolo antes de que intentara protestar. Sentía el chakra del otro fluyendo en su cuerpo al igual que un cálido sentimiento.

Sabía cómo se llamaba a eso, pero temía que al nombrarlo con palabras perdiera su lazo con Naruto.

" _Si digo lo que siento es voz alta, te perderé para siempre"_

Uzumaki no sabía cómo llamar a lo que sentía al tener a Sasuke a su lado, a él que volvió a su vida alegrando sus días y ahuyentando la soledad, empero sabía que lo quería a su lado.

" _Si intento explicar mis sentimientos por ti, te ataré a mí para siempre"_

Al abrir los ojos cuando el beso se rompió vieron a su alrededor notando que estaban en la cueva. Ya no había esferas flotando sobre sus cabezas, por lo cual avanzaron a través de aquel escondite no imaginando lo que encontrarían al final de ese lugar. En una especie de altar de piedra estaba recostada Hinata con los ojos cerrados, por lo que intuían que estaba dormida o bajo el efecto de un genjutsu. Se acercaron corroborando que era la verdadera y no otra ilusión, pero allí surgía la duda: ¿Qué hacía Hinata en un lugar como ese? La chica abrió los ojos lentamente luego de que Naruto la sacudiera un poco y lo primero que hizo ella fue aferrarse a él completamente asustada.

―¿Naruto-kun? ―preguntó Hyuga ocultado su rostro en el pecho del rubio hasta que fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

―¿Qué haces en este lugar? ―demandó saber mientras la veía separarse de Uzumaki al notar su presencia allí.

―Yo… ―iba a hablar ella, mas fue interrumpida por el recién llegado.

―Vaya, vaya no esperaba tener de visita a "la pareja de oro de Konoha" ―comentó un extraño sujeto de cabellos blancos mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno―. Kugutsu tensei ("marionetas renacentistas").

Mediante aquella extraña técnica el recién llegado invocó una gran cantidad de marionetas manejadas por medio de chakra. Para el Sharingan de Sasuke no fue difícil ver a través de esa técnica y usando su espada era capaz de cortar los puntos en donde estaban los hilos de chakra. En lo que él luchaba contra las marionetas, Naruto cargó a Hinata lejos de la pelea, debido a que la chica aseguró estar demasiado débil para combatir o escapar por su cuenta. Uzumaki decidió primero ponerla a salvo y luego apoyar a Sasuke, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por aquel tipo. Unas extrañas esferas de color verdoso era lo que sujetaba en sus manos y al lanzarlas supo por instinto que era mejor esquivarlas. Fue una acertada decisión al ver como estallaban al chocar con el suelo o las paredes.

―¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ―preguntó en un grito furioso poniendo a la chica detrás de su espalda.

―Mi nombre es Toneri ―se presentó el enemigo sonriendo confiado al ver como las marionetas estaban agotando rápidamente a Uchiha―. Debo decir que es una gran coincidencia que, los tan conocidos héroes que sellaron a Kaguya, encontraran mi humilde escondite.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Uzumaki al ver como una de esas marionetas hería uno de los brazos del moreno.

El dueño del rinnegan gruñó de dolor al recibir cortes y el roce de aquellas malditas esferas de chakra. Al ser marionetas no se cansaban ni se les agotaba la energía. En cambio, él ya estaba muy debilitado por evitar la trampa de los recuerdos, no sólo tuvo que salvar su propia mente sino también la de Naruto. El chakra donado por el jinchuriki fue usado para escapar de ese genjutsu y ahora estaba lejos de su posición haciendo imposible la opción de pedirle algo de chakra prestado para seguir luchando. Además, por lo visto Naruto tenía problemas para golpear al tal Toneri, quien parecía un fantasma al ser atravesado por los golpes del rubio. Eso era similar al kamui de Obito y Kakashi, así que aun sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de su decisión activo su poder, ignorando el sello en su pecho.

―¡Rinnegan! ―exclamó forzando a su ojo a mostrarle la verdad.

Al hacer uso del ojo de los seis caminos descubrió la ilusión, el sujeto delante de ellos era otra marioneta camuflada con un genjutsu de espacio. Buscó con la mirada al original, al mismo tiempo que seguía en su lucha contra las marionetas que intentaban asesinarlo. Nada más ver al Toneri original intentando matar a Naruto por la espalda aplicó otra de las técnicas del rinnegan. Abrió un portal hacía otra dimensión, el cual absorbió a todas las marionetas que se interponían en su camino. Al no tener obstáculos, Sasuke corrió hacia Toneri con su chidori en la mano, atravesando el abdomen de su enemigo para arrojarlo dentro.

―Patético ―afirmó Sasuke viendo su mano manchada de sangre viendo como caía a una de las dimensiones de Kaguya.

Si la herida que le causó con su ataque no lo había asesinado, eventualmente moriría estando en aquel inhóspito lugar. Sin embargo, su victoria tuvo un alto precio.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó preocupado Naruto corriendo a atraparlo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo―. Resiste, Teme. Volveremos a Konoha con la abuela Tsunade, ella te curara.

Salieron de aquella cueva y usando un jutsu de invocación, Naruto llamó a uno de sus sapos para que los transportaran a los tres hacia Konoha en el menor tiempo posible. Durante todo el trayecto no dejó de abrazar a Sasuke, lo veía pálido y sus ojos no dejaban de sangrar. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas haber accedido a ponerle el sello a Uchiha, justamente les tocó vivir una situación en la que su poder era realmente útil. El espacio reducido de la cueva evitaba que pudieran usar con libertad el rasengan o alguna técnica efectiva contra una gran cantidad de enemigos. De haber hecho uso de algún jutsu así, la cueva se les habría venido encima y hubieran terminado muertos o atrapados.

Nada más ver la entrada de la aldea el rubio saltó con Sasuke en brazos y corrió hacia el hospital. Olvidó que venía acompañado de Hinata e ignoró el vitoreo hacia su persona por rescatar a la joven Hyuga secuestrada, dato que Uzumaki ignoraba. Todo ello era menos importante que su mejor amigo, así que no prestó atención a nada que no fuera Uchiha y la salud de éste. Tras recorrer un camino, que jamás le pareció tan largo como en ese momento, logró llegar al hospital y hacer que la rubia le diera el tratamiento médico que requería. Largas horas esperó en el hospital alguna respuesta de parte de la sannin sobre la salud de su mejor amigo, mas sólo esquivaba sus preguntas. Creyó que luego le contaría a detalle lo que pedía saber, mas ni ella le dio información ni el propio Uchiha cuando fue dado de alta.

Dejó pasar el asunto al ver que las cosas retomaban su rumbo o al menos eso quiso creer, ya que Hinata no se separaba de su lado, completamente agradecida de que la salvara de Toneri. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que, como le explicó repetidas veces, llegaron ahí de casualidad. Además de lo injusto que resultaba ver como lo celebraban a él, siendo el que más aportó en esa pelea fue Uchiha. Empero, siendo él un héroe cualquier buena obra era atribuida a su persona, dejando de lado lo que hiciera Sasuke. Sin contar con su mala fama creciente, debido a su desviación al Valle Infernal, perdieron el rastro de Kyoshi y aunque posteriormente se enviaron grupos a rescatarlo, ninguno obtuvo resultados. Eso se tradujo nuevamente a: trabajar junto a Sasuke era similar a la muerte.

Eso último no le era tan molesto gracias a que le daba la excusa perfecta a Naruto para ser su único compañero. Sin embargo, en los últimos días no podía dejar de preocuparse por la salud de su amigo. Desde hacia varios días que Sasuke tenía nauseas, desmayos repentinos ―algunos en mitad de las misiones, cosa que le preocupaba sobremanera, cambios de humor extraños e inexplicables. Finalmente, harto de la incertidumbre de lo que podía estarle sucediendo lo convenció de ir a una cita médica con Tsunade para salir de todas dudas. Temía que alguno de esos síntomas, en especial los desmayos, se dieran en medio de una pelea y lo hirieran de gravedad o asesinaran, por ello no descanso hasta ver a Uchiha yendo con la rubia.

Debido a eso, Naruto se encontraba en su departamento sin ninguna misión, esperando a que Sasuke regresara de su consulta con Tsunade acerca de sus síntomas. Estaba ciertamente preocupado por lo que la rubia pudiera diagnosticarle a su mejor amigo, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado grave y que tuviera tratamiento. El silencio de su casa fue roto cuando oyó la puerta de su casa ser abierta así que se volteó esperando oír los resultados del doctor.

―Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo ―dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Ante aquellas palabras Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás se habría esperado algo como eso, puesto que lo consideraba sencillamente imposible porque…

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17: Lo más inesperado

 _Naruto se encontraba en su departamento esperando a que Sasuke regresara de su consulta con Tsunade acerca de sus síntomas. Estaba ciertamente preocupado por lo que la rubia pudiera diagnosticarle a su mejor amigo, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado grave y que tuviera tratamiento. Oyó la puerta de su casa ser abierta así que se volteó esperando oír los resultados del doctor._

― _Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo ―dijo mir_ _ándolo fijamente._

 _Ante aquellas palabras_ _,_ _Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás se habría esperado algo como eso, puesto que lo consideraba sencillamente imposible porque…_

―Pero si nunca he estado contigo ―dijo Uzumaki viendo a Hinata delante suyo mirándolo tímidamente como siempre.

―No hi-hizo falta, Naruto-kun ―respondió ella tartamudeando sonrojada―. Los miembros del consejo me dieron el privilegio de poder llevar a un hijo tuyo por inseminación artificial.

―¡¿Por qué hicieron semejante cosa?! ―preguntó alterado tomándola de los hombros sin entender esa decisión―. ¿Te obligaron? ¿Te amenazaron para aceptarlo?

―Naruto-kun, los miembros del consejo dicen que no eres lo suficientemente maduro para ser Hokage ―respondió desviando la mirada con la cara completamente roja―. Una familia te haría ver como un hombre que sienta cabeza y toma en serio las responsabilidades… al menos eso dijeron ellos ―respondió temblando al tenerlo tan cerca suyo.

―¿Y tú aceptaste? ―preguntó conteniéndose para no gritarle que era una decisión realmente estúpida hacer algo así a sus espaldas sin su consentimiento.

―Yo… Naruto-kun haría lo que sea para ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño ―dijo ella intentando tomar su mano, pero Uzumaki se había movido dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Iré a hablar con los del consejo porque esto que hicieron, está mal ―afirmó con gran molestia por semejante cosa que habían hecho.

El rubio corrió a través de la aldea saltando los tejados para ahorrar tiempo, necesitaba respuestas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque las burlas constantes de Sai fueran una molestia, lo cierto es que él era virgen, no había tenido ninguna pareja formal y la única chica con la que alguna vez soñó ser pareja fue Sakura. ¿Con qué derecho el consejo decidía por él con quién y cuándo tener hijos? Ya que no había dudas de que ellos fueron quienes habrían presionado a Hinata para aceptar algo como eso. Después de todo la pobre chica ahora era la cabeza del clan Hyuga, luego de que su padre había sido asesinado durante una misión, siendo ella la primogénita, le tocaba el deber de dirigir a su clan. Por las políticas de Konoha ninguna mujer era cabecera de sus clanes, por lo que seguramente ellos querían que Naruto se casara con ella y liderara a los Hyuga. Ni siquiera a Ino la dejaron tomar el lugar de Inoichi, a pesar de sus buenas habilidades y dotes.

Luego de la muerte de Inoichi durante la guerra los miembros más destacados de los Yamanaka pedían a un nuevo líder. En ese sentido de los miembros del equipo ocho, Ino era la que más tenía que perder, ya que su autoridad no era tomada en cuenta. Mientras que los clanes Akimichi y Nara tenían a líderes seguros, ya que los hijos de los anteriores líderes eran hombres. Para la rubia no era justo aquello, a pesar de que tenían una Hokage mujer dirigiéndolos, muchos aun no aceptaban que una pudiera ser líder. Aunque si se era justo, Tsunade tampoco fue considerada para el puesto, dado que los consejeros eligieron a Jiraiya y por el rechazo de este hacia la oferta y su propuesta de elegir a Tsunade, es que se le permitió tener tal título. De lo contrario seguramente hubiera sido Danzou quien tomara el poder.

Chouji intervino en nombre de Ino, ya que se hizo público que ellos eran pareja desde hacía algún tiempo. Habían mantenido su romance en secreto de los demás, por los problemas que ello acarrearía a sus clanes. Puesto que los tres clanes eran unidos y mantenían la tradición de la legendaria formación Ino-Shika-Cho, un romance entre miembros de esos clanes rompería por completo con eso. Konoha podía dar la apariencia de ser una aldea pacífica y sumamente hermosa, mas eran bastante cerrados e imponían leyes implícitas que debían ser acatadas. De lo contrario los altos mandos tomaban cartas en el asunto sin importar la opinión de quienes estuvieran implicados.

Mientras Naruto estaba decidido a reclamar por lo que le hicieron a Hinata y a él, la mencionada salió del departamento de Uzumaki y regresó a la mansión Hyuga. Iba con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo al saber que al rubio no le gustó para nada aquella noticia que le había dado. El trayecto hasta su casa no lo notó siquiera de tan hundida que estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Entró en su casa siendo recibida por su hermana menor, la cual la miró con preocupación al notar la tristeza marcada en su rostro.

―¿Le contaste sobre la decisión del consejo? ―cuestionó la menor tomando las manos de su hermana.

―Lo hice ―respondió sollozando levemente―, no lo tomó bien. Ahora está camino a hablar con la Hokage y los del consejo.

―Esperemos que pueda ayudarte ―comentó Hanabi con esperanza de que Naruto aceptara la orden del consejo. Aunque sabía que era injusto para el rubio, era la única salida para la situación de su hermana.

―Naruto-kun es un buen hombre ―tartamudeo Hinata mientras se abrazaba a su hermana menor en busca de consuelo por el rechazo implícito hacia ella―. No creo que me abandone ―murmuró rememorando lo hablado con el consejo de la hoja.

 _Luego de regresar a la aldea al ser rescatada por Naruto, (a Sasuke no lo contaba), los miembros de su clan la recibieron con malas noticias: su padre había muerto. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del secuestro perpetrado por Toneri y los problemas seguían llegándole. Ella no tenía una actitud seria y firme como para ser la siguiente líder, además del obvio problema de su género. Siendo mujer, los ancianos ya tenían previsto que la primogénita debía hallar un marido que fungiera de figura de autoridad en reemplazo de Hiashi. Los altos mandos de la aldea no tardaron en pedir a un representante de los Hyuga, puesto que cada clan tenía uno encargado de asistir a las reuniones y hablar por los suyos._

― _Joven Hyuga, ¿ya tiene en mente un prospecto para casarse?_ _―_ _cuestionó Homura sentado en la sala de reuniones de la mansión Hyuga._

― _Honorables consejeros, mi hermana hace sólo unos días fue traída de regreso por Uzumaki Naruto_ _―_ _justificó Hanabi de manera respetuosa intentando que tuvieran algo de delicadeza con su hermana mayor_ _―_ _. Aún se está recuperando de la mala… experiencia._

― _No tiene tiempo para este tipo de cosas_ _―_ _declaró Koharu mirando a la chica que en ningún momento levantaba la cabeza_ _―_ _. Necesita un marido cuanto antes._

― _Lo siento_ _―_ _respondió Hinata temblando mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños con nervios._

― _Hermana_ _―_ _susurró Hanabi sosteniendo la mano de su familiar_ _―_ _. Mi hermana mayor es la heredera del clan Hyuga tras la muerte de nuestro padre, por lo que hay algo que debo informarles_ _―_ _afirmó la menor de las hermanas mientras mordía su propio labio._

― _¿De qué se trata niña?_ _―_ _cuestionó Homura con severidad. Realmente no le importaba demasiado las excusas que un par de niñas fueran a darle, empero debido a la confesión que oyeron los planes cambiaban._

― _¡Esto no puede ser!_ _―_ _gritó escandalizada Koharu señalándola con molestia y asco._

― _Tranquilízate, por favor_ _―_ _pidió su compañero sosteniéndola de hombros._

― _Como ven esa es la situación por eso mi hermana no…_ _―_ _intentó explicar Hanabi siendo nuevamente interrumpida._

― _Tú llevarás al hijo de Uzumaki Naruto en tu vientre si no quieres que todo tu clan pague por lo sucedido_ _―_ _afirmó la anciana mujer mientras arrugaba aún más su decrépita cara._

― _Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer que acepte tener un hijo contigo y desposarte_ _―_ _agregó Homura mientras se levantaba de su asiento con parsimonia siendo seguido por su compañera_ _―_ _. Esto será beneficioso para el clan Hyuga al conseguir un líder y para el propio Uzumaki al preservar el legado de su clan._

― _Cierto_ _―_ _secundó Koharu mirando por sobre el hombro a las hermanas Hyuga_ _―_ _. No podemos perder las habilidades hereditarias de los Uzumaki y aunque está chiquilla no sirva para nada, al menos proviene de un buen clan._

 _Hanabi quiso responder a eso soltando alguna respuesta mordaz por recibir semejante ofensa a su familiar, ¡en su propia casa! Empero su hermana sostuvo su mano negando con la cabeza que no se les opusiera o todo sería para peor. Los miembros del consejo se retiraron dejándolas a solas meditando lo sucedido. No podían oponerse a lo dicho por los consejeros, por lo que sólo les quedaba esperar las instrucciones de cuando actuar y decirle a Naruto la "feliz" noticia de que lo harían casarse y tener herederos._

La menor de las Hyuga tenía serios problemas aceptando el mandato de los miembros del consejo, más que nada por el hecho de forzar a un hombre como Naruto a unirse a alguien. Por el otro lado podía entender la falta de rebeldía de su hermana dado su carácter tímido y poco dispuesto a enfrentarse a los demás. Además de que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Uzumaki, por lo cual para ella sería una oportunidad de enamorarlo luego de que se los uniera. Quería creer que en un principio podía ser duro por la imposición del consejo, mas pasando tiempo junto a su hermana, podría notar todas sus buenas cualidades y amarla como se merecía.

Entretanto, Uchiha caminaba por las calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida debido a sus pesimistas pensamientos. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Naruto la causa de sus síntomas? Prefería no revelar eso, pero lo que tenía duraría al menos unos meses más y estaba seguro de que el rubio no lo dejaría en paz si no veía mejorías en su salud. Sus pasos lo llevaron inconscientemente al lugar donde realizó la prueba de los cascabeles junto al equipo siete. Miró con detenimiento la roca donde estaban los ninjas caídos en batalla notando que las siglas "H.K" estaban allí. Su maestro Kakashi ahora tenía su nombre junto a su propio equipo y de no haber encubierto la ayuda brindada por Itachi sabía que allí debieron estar también sus siglas.

―Me sorprende verte por aquí, cacatúa ―saludó Sai apareciendo detrás de él―. Qué aburrido. Tú no te asustas como Naruto pene-pequeño ―agregó mientras miraba la roca al igual que el otro moreno.

―Yo no soy un gatito asustadizo, copia de segunda mano ―respondió al saludo mientras se daba la vuelta.

―Aquí falta el nombre de muchos héroes ―comentó el pintor haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera momentáneamente―. Y al parecer ningún Uchiha está aquí.

―Toda la aldea de Konoha e incluso las de afuera consideran al clan Uchiha maldito ―explicó brevemente mientras suspiraba.

―Si tú murieras… Naruto-kun seguramente te daría tu propia piedra de honor ―afirmó con una sonrisa, increíblemente, inocente.

―El Dobe siempre ha sido exagerado ―se limitó a decir Uchiha antes de ser repentinamente abrazado por el cuello―. ¿No te advertí que odio que me toquen?

―Relájate ―dijo Sai mientras caminaba pegado a él―. Yo tengo mis ojos puestos en el guapo Kazekage, así que no te robaré de Naruto-kun. Aunque si quieres probar…

―Limítate a torturar al mapache ―espetó el dueño del rinnegan mirándolo con advertencia.

―Bueno, bueno ―dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír falsamente mientras seguía caminando pegado al Uchiha―. ¿Vamos a comer? ―preguntó, aunque más sonaba a afirmación mientras lo llevaba hacia el puesto Ichiraku.

―No he aceptado, imitación ―destacó Uchiha sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Ignorando las protestas y el gesto de fastidio del azabache, Sai continúo arrastrándolo hacia el Ichiraku. Para sorpresa del ex anbu, Sasuke pidió los platillos que solía pedir el rubio cuando frecuentaba ese lugar. Ciertamente la actitud del Uchiha le había parecido rara los últimos días debido a los cambios de humor y de apetito. A momentos parecía odiar comidas que antes le gustaban y viceversa. Y siendo alguien tan directo como lo era Sai, no pudo guardarse las ganas de preguntarle qué le sucedía. Uchiha no tenía intenciones de revelarle los resultados de los análisis hechos por Tsunade, pero quizás podría ayudarle a ocultarlo un poco más de Naruto. Nada más oír la explicación, Sai se quedó con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa que nadie esperaría ver en él.

―¿Estás seguro que no es algún error? ―preguntó Sai tomando a Sasuke de los hombros causando que el mencionado lo mirara con molestia―. ¿No es una broma pesada?

―Yo no bromeo ―declaró con firmeza Uchiha deshaciéndose del agarre que mantenía el otro sobre su persona.

―Es que no puedo creerlo ―susurró el pintor mirándolo con dudas―. ¿Naruto-kun ya lo sabe?

―No ―negó con la cabeza mientras ponía una expresión de seriedad más marcada de la habitual―. No puedes decirle sobre esto.

―Tiene derecho a saberlo ―protestó Sai disconforme con la decisión del otro―. Además, no podrás ocultarlo, en unos meses será muy evidente que tú… ―no terminó su frase cuando el otro lo interrumpió.

―Él tiene sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar ―afirmó el dueño del sharingan mientras miraba amenazante a Sai―. Lo único que quiero es ocultárselo.

―Entiendo tus razones y creo que si quieres mantenerlo en secreto hasta el último momento podrías pedir asilo al Kazekage ―sugirió el pintor suspirando con resignación. Si Sasuke le confió eso era porque estaba planeando alguna locura―. No creo que te niegue la estadía en Tsuna si sabe lo que yo.

―Esto se lo podrás contar al Dobe una vez que pasen los nueve meses ¿oíste? ―preguntó Uchiha activando el sharingan para darle énfasis a su punto―. O te atendrás a las consecuencias.

Sai se sentía en parte aceptado al recibir esa valiosa información que ni siquiera Uzumaki conocía y contrariado al tener que ocultársela al rubio. Si abría la boca no sólo recibiría una venganza por parte de Sasuke, sino que además perdería para siempre la pequeña confianza que había depositado en él. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que siguiera su consejo y fuera a Tsuna, de esa manera podría contactarlo e ir a verlo sabiendo su localización. Era lo más seguro para alguien que se encontraba en sus condiciones. Con tantos enemigos ansiosos del poder del sharingan y el rinnegan que él poseía, lo mejor era que permaneciera al lado de un amigo como lo era Gaara. Por su parte Sasuke no consideraba mala la idea de estar un tiempo en Tsuna. Mientras Uzumaki no tuviera que cargar con su problema y pudiera estar en paz esos meses estaría conforme.

Luego de su "charla" con Sai decidió que era hora de volver al departamento. Nada más llegar se encontró con varias cosas tiradas y dispersas por el suelo. ¿Les habían intentado robar? La otra opción, la cual creía más posible, era Naruto siendo Naruto. Típico de él: causar desastres por donde pasara. Tenía tan arraigada la educación estricta inculcada por Fugaku que le era molesto ver tanto desorden. Empero, lo dejaría para después de regañar al rubio por armar semejante desastre. Lo buscó en la casa tardando poco en hallarlo dadas las pocas dimensiones del departamento y al verlo se sorprendió un poco de verlo tan furioso golpeando los cojines del sofá.

―¿Qué te hizo nuestro sofá, Usuratonkachi? ―cuestionó Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta viéndolo con la ceja arqueada.

―¡Teme! ―gritó al verlo deteniendo sus golpes para mirarlo un poco más calmado―. ¡Quiero golpear a los viejos del consejo ttebayo! ―exclamó lleno de indignación.

―¿Qué hicieron esta vez? ―interrogó el azabache sentándose en el sofá al lado del blondo.

―Ellos me comprometieron con Hinata ―respondió alterado mientras sacudía las manos. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha, ya que no esperaba algo así.

―¿Así de repente? ―preguntó el de ojos negros seriamente. Sabía que los del consejo se enorgullecían de los kekkei genkai de Konoha, pero un matrimonio como el que mencionaba su mejor amigo sonaba a un experimento de Orochimaru combinando genes.

―Ella está esperando un hijo mío ―confesó Uzumaki agachando la mirada en cierta forma avergonzado por ello.

―¿Tú y ella…? ―iba a preguntar Sasuke, debido a que nunca lo vio cerca de la chica y estaba ciertamente molesto por ser el último en enterarse. O al menos eso se decía para sus adentros, dado que se negaba a darle otro nombre al ardor que sentía en su pecho.

―¡No! ―negó de inmediato el jinchuriki mientras levantaba la vista para verlo a los ojos mostrando que era sincero en eso―. Los miembros del consejo dicen que usaron muestras de mi… tú sabes, que estaban en el hospital y la inseminaron artificialmente.

―Tsk debí suponer que ellos no cambiaron nada ―susurró con fastidio Uchiha.

―No sé qué hacer ―confesó desesperado jalándose el pelo casi arrancándoselo―. No puedo dejarla sola cuando está esperando un hijo mío. Creo que tendré que casarme con ella. Digo ella es una buena chica, linda, siempre se esfuerza, quizás con el tiempo pueda amarla ―trató de animarse a sí mismo a tomar la decisión "correcta". Recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke―. ¡Teme! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―Naruto ―lo llamó por su nombre haciendo sentir al rubio la seriedad de lo que iba a decir al no llamarlo por su ápodo―. ¿La amas?

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó confundido Uzumaki mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras sobaba la zona donde lo golpeó.

―Ya me oíste, idiota ―dijo con fastidio mientras miraba hacia una pared―. Si te casas por obligación nada bueno saldrá de eso. Ese "quizás pueda amarla" será la causa de la infelicidad de ella, tuya y de tu hijo. No creo que un matrimonio deba darse así.

―Ay qué tierno ―dijo con burla Naruto mientras lo sujetaba de las mejillas a su arisco amigo―. Quieres un matrimonio por amor ―agregó mientras jugaba con la cara de Sasuke ganándose otro golpe.

―No fastidies, Usuratonkachi ―advirtió el moreno serio levantándose del sofá mientras iba a la cocina―. Iré a preparar algo para comer ―avisó queriendo no seguir con esa charla. Si seguía "aconsejando" al jinchuriki terminaría diciéndole lo que ÉL quería que hiciera y la decisión era completa responsabilidad del Uzumaki.

―Déjame eso a mí ―dijo Naruto siguiéndolo enseguida mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa deseando olvidar su enojo contra su suerte y los consejeros―. Te mostraré lo mucho que han mejorado mis habilidades en la cocina.

―¿Cómo viertes agua hirviendo en el ramen instantáneo? ―cuestionó Sasuke mientras sacaba todos los utensilios para cocinar―. Yo soy mucho mejor que tú en esto.

―Bastardo presumido ―insultó el rubio poniéndose a la par de él―. Tú tampoco cocinabas nada bien. Sólo hacías onigiris y ensaladas. Cuando intentaste hacer otra comida quemaste la cocina ttebayo.

―Se quemó por tu culpa, Dobe ―acusó Uchiha mientras lo apuntaba con su cuchillo de cocina―. Yo estaba cocinando de maravillas hasta que te metiste en mi camino.

―¡No es cierto! ―replicó el de ojos azules mientras se arremangaba la ropa para cocinar personalmente―. Y te lo demostraré ttebayo.

Ambos no detuvieron sus peleas y riñas infantiles ni siquiera mientras estaban cocinando. Cualquiera que los viera temería por su vida al verlos discutir con tal entusiasmo mientras tenían a su alcance los objetos filosos de la cocina. Empero, así se llevaban ellos. Ninguno quería quedarse atrás respecto al otro ni en algo tan simple como lo era cocinar. Ellos sólo sabían cocinar lo más básico para su supervivencia diaria, por ello no tenían un menú demasiado amplio. De ahí que ambos solieran evitar las verduras y comidas de mayor elaboración, limitándose al ramen instantáneo y a onigiris y tomates. Sin embargo, su instinto competitivo predominaba cuando veían al otro y en su afán por no quedarse atrás, mejoraban mucho sus habilidades incluyendo las domésticas desde que vivían juntos. Eso les daba la oportunidad de burlarse del otro cuando hiciera algo mal.

El resto del día cumplieron con su rutina habitual y sus costumbres de ir a entrenar juntos y desafiarse a retos sin sentido. Al menos eso les permitía un escape a las miradas de odio de los aldeanos y de las presiones que intentaban imponerles. Ellos no tenían porqué seguir con sus designios en cuestiones correspondientes a su privacidad. Sin embargo, todos parecían creerse con cierto derecho en dictarles cómo vivir; desde los insistentes en que Naruto debía relacionarse con las personas que tuvieran el visto bueno de Konoha hasta los "justicieros", quienes aseguraban que Sasuke no tenía derecho a caminar libre por la aldea. Empero, era en los momentos donde ambos entraban en la soledad del bosque donde sentían libertad genuina. Permanecieron todo el tiempo posible, mas al caer el atardecer debieron volver al departamento. Era una lástima que el tiempo durara tan poco cuando se perdían en esa burbuja formada por ellos dos.

Todo sucedía con su cotidiana normalidad; el caer de la noche, la cena y dormir juntos en la misma cama. Nada fuera de lugar y sin cambios. Excepto cuando la mañana se hizo presente y Naruto notó la ausencia de su amigo en la cama. Siendo el otro tan madrugador, supuso que estaría preparando el desayuno o se le había adelantado para ir a entrenar por su cuenta. Por lo que decidió aprovechar para ponerle los puntos claros a los del consejo. Sasuke tenía razón, no podía forzar a Hinata a estar con él ni viceversa y su hijo no sería una herramienta para que le digan qué hacer. Amaría, protegería y estaría presente en la vida del bebé, pero no a costa de formar una pantalla junto a una mujer que no amaba. En nombre del aprecio y cariño que le tenía a la chica lo mínimo que merecía era su respeto.

Resuelto su dilema fue a la mansión Hyuga. La primera que debía de saber acerca de su decisión era ella, de esa manera entre ambos podrían oponerse al consejo. Contrario a su pensamiento, Hinata no se lo tomó nada bien, comenzó a llorar desesperada al saber que daría a luz a un hijo teniendo sólo diecinueve años y para colmo fuera del matrimonio a causa de su elección. Se sintió culpable y por un momento quiso decir que cambió de opinión y lo haría de todas maneras, pero él nunca retrocedía a su palabra. ¡Ese era su camino ninja! Y no podía dar marcha atrás. Soportó durante años el odio de la aldea, podía soportar momentáneamente el odio de las Hyuga. En cuanto Hinata conociera a un hombre que la amara y ella pudiera corresponderle, se daría cuenta que era lo mejor no unirse a fuerzas.

Fue prácticamente corrido de la mansión Hyuga por una indignada Hanabi. Ambas lo acusaban de no ser un "hombre" por no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, pero él no pidió eso ni tampoco fue realizado bajo su consentimiento. Supo en ese momento que no contaba con ellas para hacerle frente al consejo, mas eso no importaba. Antes se las había apañado para hacerle frente a las adversidades cuando no tenía a nadie y lo volvería a hacer. Después de todo, no sería digno para el puesto de Hokage si no era capaz de mantenerse firme en decisiones de su privacidad. Y como supuso su respuesta no gustó para nada al consejo, quienes no dudaron en amenazarle; de no casarse, no sería Hokage. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto y respondió con todo su orgullo por delante.

―Yo he sido reconocido por mis méritos y mi esfuerzo. No necesito un título para ayudar a la gente ni para que reconozcan a Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo ―afirmó con el pulgar en alto y una gran sonrisa antes de dejar a los consejeros despotricando en su contra.

Tsunade al oír la respuesta de Uzumaki sonrió complacida de verlo serle fiel a su propia consciencia y no a las amenazas infantiles de los ancianos. Ella misma estaba molesta con los consejeros por realizar algo tan ridículo y con excusas tan vagas, sólo para encubrir sus deseos de nuevas generaciones "hechas" como futuras armas. Los hijos eran vistos como armas para el futuro y eso era algo que quería evitar. De ahí que intentaran romper la unión de Ino y Chouji, a su vez que pretendían enlazar a Naruto con Hinata. Ese grado de intervención en la vida privada de los shinobis de la hoja era inadmisible y de su cuenta corría que Naruto se convirtiera en su sucesor. Ella misma pelearía para evitar un acto de infantil venganza de parte de Koharu y Hotaru.

Para Uzumaki las cosas parecían marchar mejor de lo que había esperado. Senju estaba de su lado y algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos Shikamaru, estaban de acuerdo con su decisión. Había tantas personas apoyándolo como futuro líder, especialmente los clanes que veían en él a alguien que no cedería a presiones. En años pasados, de haber tenido una actitud como la suya, Hizashi no habría tenido que sacrificarse. Aun haciendo sido culpa de los ninjas de la Nube, los altos mandos sacrificaron a un Hyuga para pagar por un crimen que no cometieron. Tener un líder firme e imperturbable, aunque el mundo se les viniera encima era un pilar de inspiración de que jamás hay que rendirse frente a las contras y obstáculos que lleguen a aparecer. Por ello, el rubio sonreía sintiendo su conciencia libre y tranquila.

Así que continuo con su habitual rutina hasta el caer de la noche, cuando la preocupación lo embargó. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Estaba haciéndose muy tarde y no había rastros de que volviera a su departamento. Preocupado corrió a buscar a Tsunade, si Sasuke tuvo una misión ella lo sabría. Mas la rubia estaba en la misma situación del jinchuriki. Para Senju también era una sorpresa la repentina desaparición del azabache, ella lo creía con Naruto y le preocupaba que Uchiha hubiera sufrido algún desmayo inoportuno en un momento equivocado. Uzumaki no esperó ninguna respuesta más por parte de la Hokage, si ella no sabía dónde estaba su mejor amigo, no tenía más utilidad seguir allí. Sin despedirse, salió corriendo dispuesto a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba.

―¡Sasukeee! ―gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones haciendo eco en toda la aldea.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia de Konoha se podía ver al Uchiha siendo recibido en la aldea de Tsuna. Entró con calma a través de las puertas de aquella aldea siendo escoltado por Temari, quien no tardó en cuestionar el motivo de su visita. Era muy llamativo ver a Uchiha yendo a su aldea sin algún motivo y un recado de parte de la Hokage era poco probable, ya que Sai estaba actuando de mediador entre ambas aldeas. Él era quien llevaba mensajes de una a otra en persona o con sus aves de tinta, dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto, por lo cual supuso que era algo de carácter más personal.

―Tiempo sin verte ―saludó Temari con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza―. ¿Ha sucedido algo? ―cuestionó curiosa.

―Hola, Temari ―correspondió al saludó de manera cordial―. Debo hablar con Gaara ―afirmó con seriedad Sasuke mientras caminaban entre las miradas extrañadas de los habitantes de Tsuna.

―Siempre tan directo ―dijo ella llegando al despacho del Kazekage luego de poco tiempo caminando.

―Bienvenido, Uchiha Sasuke ―saludó Gaara dándole la bienvenida mientras permanecía sentado en su despacho y sus hermanos miraban curiosos la presencia del moreno allí.

―Vine a pedirte que me ocultes unos meses ―habló sin tapujos Uchiha causando aún más intriga en los Sabaku.

―¿A qué se debe tan drástica decisión? ―interrogó el de ojos aguamarina mirándolo fijamente.

Uchiha sabía que el aprecio del Kazekage por Naruto era muy grande, por ello tendría que ser honesto con sus motivos para estar allí. Por su parte el pelirrojo no pretendía negarle la ayuda a Sasuke, pero debía saber sus motivos o lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo para tomar decisiones prudentes. No podía dejar de pensar tampoco en si por "ocultar" Uchiha se refería a los que pretendían robar el poder de sus ojos o si era por Naruto. En caso de ser por Uzumaki, más le valía tener una buena causa o no perdonaría que estuviera abandonando a su amigo rubio nuevamente. El dueño del Rinnegan tomó aire antes de comenzar a relatar lo sucedido en la consulta con Tsunade a medida que rememoraba dicho suceso.

― _Sasuke_ _, tú estás..._ _―_ _dijo Senju mirándolo fijamente_ _―_ _, muriendo_ _―_ _reveló mirando la reacción de su paciente._

 _Aquello tomó por sorpresa al dueño del Sharingan. ¿Oyó bien? ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Era una especie de karma? Vivir cuando deseaba morir y ahora morir cuando tenía motivos para vivir. Pese a todas las preguntas que se acumularon en su cabeza no exteriorizo ninguna ni lo demostró más que por breves momentos en los cuales sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su respiración se cortó. Eso no podía estar sucediéndole. No cuando tenía tanto que hacer para ayudar al Dobe a crear aquel mundo ideal que tanto soñaba. No cuando finalmente tenía algunas personas aceptando perdonar sus errores pasados, entre ellos, Gaara, Sai, Temari y al parecer Shikamaru ya no lo veía como una amenaza desde su misión en el País del Silencio._

― _La causa ―demand_ _ó saber en un tono neutro, al menos deseaba conocer el origen de lo que lo estaba matando._

― _El sello que Naruto usó contigo_ _―_ _respondió ella con algo de molestia por la forma en que le habló_ _―_ _. Como sabrás, ese sello usa el chakra de Naruto para limitar el tuyo. Puedes imaginarlo como un río que fluye al que le limitan el paso bloqueando su cauce normal. Forzaste tu chakra para vencer la limitación que te puso Naruto ¿cierto?_ _―_ _preguntó pese a conocer la respuesta._

― _Durante nuestro enfrentamiento con Toneri usé mi Rinnegan_ _―_ _comentó Sasuke haciendo memoria de la única vez que liberó su poder por la fuerza._

― _El Sharingan mismo es un síntoma del chakra acumulado en sus cerebros que se manifiesta en sus ojos…_ _―_ _explicó la rubia siendo interrumpida por Uchiha._

― _Ahórrenselo_ _―_ _ordenó el moreno frunciendo el ceño_ _―_ _, eso ya me lo explicó el segundo Hokage._

― _A juzgar por tus síntomas tienes un tumor en tu cerebro_ _―_ _dijo la rubia con seriedad controlando sus ganas de golpearlo por ser impertinente e interrumpir sus explicaciones_ _―_ _. Dado que la mayor cantidad de chakra está concentrada en tus ojos, es posible que al usarlo por la fuerza hayas causado daños en tu cerebro. Eso explicaría tus fallas motoras, mareos, desmayos y alteraciones alimenticias._

― _¿Puede revertirlo?_ _―_ _preguntó Sasuke, y aunque intentara ocultarlo, esperanzado de que existiera alguna solución_ _―_ _. No creo, el rinnegan es algo único y no he tenido oportunidad de estudiarlo. Entiende que intentar operarte sería hacerlo a ciegas y con más posibilidades de fallar que de tener éxito_ _―_ _explicó ella suspirando mientras meditaba averiguar por su cuenta alguna solución. Empero hasta no tener alguna solución sólida no quería ilusionarlo._

― _¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?_ _―_ _cuestionó con resignación mientras la miraba fijamente._

― _Unos nueve meses y siendo muy optimistas_ _―_ _contestó la Hokage mientras ponía una mano en su espalda queriendo dar consuelo_ _―_ _. Lo siento, ojalá pudiera hacer más._

 _Luego de eso Uchiha regresó a su departamento encontrándose con que Hyuga esperaba un hijo de su amigo y los problemas que el consejo estaba dándole. Se sintió algo ruin, pero aprovechó la distracción del otro en esos problemas para evadir el interrogatorio que estaba seguro le haría el de ojos azules. Senju no era buena poniendo "peros" o negándole nada a Uzumaki, pronto éste estaría al tanto y querría hacer algo. Debía apurarse a tomar una solución para alejarse de él. Como si no les bastaran los problemas que les daba Konoha a los dos, Hyuga y el consejo se sumaban a las preocupaciones de Naruto y él, se negaba a ser otro problema más para él. Por ello tomó la sugerencia de Sai para ocultarse donde Gaara._

Ante semejante información los hermanos Sabaku se quedaron sin palabras. Era imposible no sentirse impresionados sabiendo eso.

―Si el problema es el sello, ¿no pueden simplemente pedirle a Naruto que lo quite? ―preguntó Temari con curiosidad.

―El daño ya está hecho ―respondió Sasuke de forma indiferente por tal pregunta de respuesta tan obvia―. Además, si el Dobe intenta quitarme el sello estaría rompiendo su acuerdo para dejarme en libertad.

―¿No vas a despedirte de él? ―consultó Temari mirándolo con algo de tristeza imaginando lo mucho que sufriría el jinchuriki al saberlo cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

―No. Él es demasiado optimista y se mantendrá aferrado a la idea de que esto tiene solución ―afirmó decidido Sasuke mientras se cruzaba los brazos manteniendo su mirada en Gaara, esperando su respuesta―. En lo que él busca una forma de salvarme yo estaría agonizando en Konoha. No quiero darles el gusto de verme morir lentamente.

―Descuida, te daremos asilo aquí ―resolvió el Kazekage levantándose de su asiento.

―Gracias, mapache ―dijo Uchiha con una leve sonrisa.

Después de eso Uchiha fue guiado hacia una habitación de invitados. Gaara y sus hermanos debían encargarse de encubrir la estancia de Sasuke allí. No les gustaba ocultar eso de Naruto, pero lo mínimo que el dueño del sharingan se merecía luego de sus valiosos aportes durante la guerra era una muerte tranquila, aun si nadie en Konoha podía entender que era su derecho. Estando a solas Sasuke se puso a pensar en lo que le aguardaba por los siguientes meses antes de su inevitable final.

 _Han pasado dos años desde que a guerra finalizó y volví a Konoha junto a Naruto. En tan poco tiempo han sucedido tantas cosas, entre ellas algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Entre lo bueno fue ser recibido con los brazos abiertos por el equipo siete y encontrar amistades peculiares como los Sabaku y Sai. Empero, lo malo sí que han sido duros golpes para mí, la muerte de mi maestro y de mi amiga luego de la traición de ella. Sumado a eso ahora debo enfrentar mi propia muerte a manos del cruel destino que decidió jugar conmigo. Tantas ocasiones en las que debí morir y volví una y otra vez, mas esta será la definitiva._

 _Aunque nadie vaya a saberlo sí me despedí del Dobe, no lo hice con palabras, sino de la misma manera en que lo dejé en el Valle del Fin cuando niños. Recordé las palabras de Itachi al momento de juntar nuestras frentes mientras el Edo Tensei perdía su efecto: te amaré por siempre. Sabiendo que mientras dormía no oiría mis palabras hice lo mismo, uní mi frente por breves momentos a la de la única persona que siempre permaneció cerca de mi corazón y dejé aquellas palabras perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de nuestra habitación. Quisiera estar a su lado un poco más, pero de hacerlo seré una carga para él._

 _Yo sé que Naruto logrará ser Hokage, probablemente acepte a Hinata y formen aquella familia que le fue negada de niño. Si tan sólo pudiera vivir un poco más para verlo cumplir todo lo que se propuso, sería inmensamente feliz, ya que yo lo único que quiero antes de partir de este mundo es…_

 _Verlo sonreír de felicidad una vez más_

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18: Sorpresa

Los años fueron corriendo deprisa para la aldea de la hoja, trece para ser precisos, allí donde reinaba la paz absoluta desde hacía más de una década. Teniendo al frente al héroe de la guerra Naruto Uzumaki era evidente que todas las demás aldeas se sumaran a la causa de mantener las alianzas establecidas durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Se solían llevar a cabo reuniones entre los Kages cada cierto tiempo manteniendo lazos de amistad y un buen trato ante la nueva generación de líderes que sucedieron el puesto de aquellos que lucharon antes contra Madara. Sí, para todos, la vida parecía ser completamente perfecta, para todo aldeano de Konoha todo era sencillamente hermoso, excepto para uno: Naruto.

Aquel quien era defensor de la paz, el cual de niño soñó ser Hokage ahora tenía su sueño cumplido, pero era absolutamente infeliz pese a su gran logro y la razón no era otra más que su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. El último superviviente del tan prestigioso y temido clan había desaparecido años atrás sin que él siquiera pudiera percatarse de sus intenciones. Y a juzgar por lo que le reveló Tsunade el moreno ya estaba muerto. Según lo que ella le había explicado él tenía una acumulación de chakra en su cuerpo, causada por el jutsu que lo forzaba a limitar su poder. Los cálculos le habían pronosticado sólo unos meses restantes de vida a Sasuke y para su mala fortuna dejó de sentir su presencia meses después de su partida. No había lugar para dudas, sólo la impotencia de tener que aceptar la verdad: Sasuke murió.

―Sólo quedé yo ―susurró Naruto mirando la foto del equipo siete en su escritorio en la oficina del Hokage, lugar que ahora era suyo.

El rubio no veía sentido a estar ocupando la silla como líder de Konoha, cuando lo único a lo que se dedicaba allí era a hacer papeleo. Asignaba misiones a los ninjas, siendo en su mayoría trabajos sencillos, tan simples que eran para los gennins, puesto que consistían en trabajos de niñeros, encontrar gatos y un sinfín de tareas domésticas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no aparecía ninguna misión de categoría "S" o "A", ni llegaban a la clasificación "B". Y esa falta de acción en su vida como líder, había vuelto todo tan monótono y triste para él que siempre le sobraba tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos.

 _Teme parece que la paz sí existe a pesar de todo lo que tú solías decir respecto al odio y la maldad en el mundo. Poco tiempo luego de que te marcharas intenté perseguirte, busqué hasta lo más lejano que se me permitió. Sin embargo, a cada momento mis esperanzas iban muriendo lentamente, era una carrera contra el reloj que marcaba una cuenta regresiva a tu vida y yo la perdí. El abrazo de la muerte llegó a ti antes que yo lo hiciera. Siempre creí que con el esfuerzo todo era posible, mas tú eras una excepción para todo, lamentablemente para esto también lo fuiste. Tsunade me confesó casi de inmediato la razón de tu huida y conociendo tu enorme orgullo, supuse que no deseabas mostrar tu debilidad ante esta aldea que tanto odio te profesó. Sin embargo, yo quería encontrarte para estar a tu lado. Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? Moriríamos juntos, bastardo._

 _Los días se fueron cansando de llorar tu ausencia, o debería corregirme y decir que era yo realmente el que veía una lluvia que no existía más que en mi propio corazón. Me negué a soltar lágrimas por ti y menos dejar que alguien viera cuanta falta me hacías. Empero, a cada momento tu recuerdo aparece en forma de alucinaciones de mi trastornada mente, hasta puedo imaginarte sentado en el marco de la ventana vestido de anbu. Si hubieras permanecido a mi lado mientras realizaba mi sueño juro que te habría dado el puesto de capitán anbu sin dudarlo ni un momento. ¿Quién mejor que tú para protegerme la espalda? A ti, a quien podía confiarle plenamente mi seguridad y que sin necesidad de palabras era capaz de entenderme, incluso mejor que yo mismo en ocasiones._

 _Tú, quien me conocías más que nadie y que eras mi fuerza y mi más grande debilidad. Mi querido amigo siempre fuiste tú, a cada paso y decisión que tomo, la hago pensando en cómo sería ese mundo que soñamos construir los dos juntos. A veces siento que tu fantasma me dirige a cada momento, pero nada más cerrar los ojos tu imagen desaparece dejándome caer en la realidad de que tú estás muerto. Mas por alguna estúpida razón hay un halo de esperanza que me susurra que algún día volverás a mí. Algo demasiado absurdo, soy demasiado idiota para aceptar que te perdí._

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada fue suficiente para que el rubio abandonara aquellos pensamientos tan insistentes que no podía ignorar en ningún momento. La voz de Shikamaru pidiendo permiso para entrar hizo que respondiera concediéndole el paso. Con la aprobación hecha, Nara ingresó inclinando un poco la cabeza, puesto que Naruto era muy estricto en cuanto a los protocolos a seguir. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquel chico de enorme sonrisa y carácter carismático que alguna vez fue, quien se lograba ganar el corazón de todos los que lo conocían. Todos los de la aldea lo llamaban "madurar", en cambio Shikamaru y aquellos que fueron auténticamente cercanos a Naruto sabían que se había vuelto un cascarón vacío desde la partida de Sasuke.

Si tuviera su espíritu de antes jamás se habría resignado a cumplir trabajos de oficina permitiendo que los "consejeros", cuyo título era mero adorno, ya que ellos tomaban las decisiones mientras Naruto apenas si asentía o firmaba cuando le correspondía. Eso provocó que él fuera el que más se peleaba con los consejeros en algunos momentos donde querían tomar ventaja de su posición. Era Shikamaru, quien veía como su amigo hacia la vista gorda ante muchas de sus decisiones oportunistas. Aunque ya no podía referirse a él como "amigo", por orden del propio Naruto todos aquellos ninjas de su generación, así como amigos y conocidos, tenían prohibido tratarlo con confianza. Desde que asumió como Hokage dejó claro que sólo era eso, el líder de la aldea.

―Buenas, Hokage ―saludó Gaara entrando al despacho siendo escoltado por Shikamaru.

―Buenas, Kazekage ―saludó con seriedad sin despegar su mirada de aquellos papeles en los que tanto fingía concentrarse―. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

―Nada en particular ―respondió el pelirrojo sentándose en la silla delante de Naruto―. Vine a visitar a mi sobrino Shikadai así que aproveché para venir a verte.

―No hace falta vengas a interrumpirme en mi trabajo ―dijo mirándolo de mala manera alzando un poco la mirada.

―No le encuentro nada de malo a visitar a un viejo amigo que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo ―justificó Gaara en su defensa al notar la agresiva respuesta del rubio.

―Nuestras aldeas son amigas, nosotros somos una alianza ―determinó con dureza Naruto.

Ante aquella respuesta el Kazekage soltó un largo suspiró, desde que Sasuke se había ido de su lado, Uzumaki ya no era el mismo. No era ni la sombra del que lo rescató de la oscuridad, en algún punto el de ojos azules se había hundido en sus propias tristezas. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, o quizás simplemente no desearon verlo y aceptar que Uchiha era necesario. Para los habitantes de Konoha la ida de Sasuke trajo paz a todos y sus hipótesis acerca de ello no hacían más que confirmarse al pensar en cómo ya no había ataques a la aldea. No hubo asesinatos o conspiraciones como en el tiempo en que estuvo presente. Por lo que fue fácil cargar las culpas en él. Lo habían hecho antes y lo seguirían haciendo mientras pudieran usar la mala fama del clan Uchiha para no criticar a la aldea y las decisiones que se tomaban en nombre de esta.

―Sai aún está preocupado por ti ―comentó Gaara mirando al otro directamente a los ojos viendo lo fríos que se habían tornado con el tiempo.

―Él ni siquiera forma parte de esta aldea ahora ―afirmó mientras se levantaba de su silla y le daba la espalda mirando por la ventana hacia la aldea que durante años gobernó.

Era cierto que Sai había dejado la aldea de la Hoja, pero lo hizo por los mismos motivos que tuvo Temari para dejar Tsuna. Mientras que la rubia había dejado la aldea de su hermano al contraer matrimonio con Shikamaru, Sai había dejado Konoha cuando el Kazekage al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por él. Fueron muchos meses luchando para lograr ser correspondido abiertamente por el líder de la Arena. Aunque ellos habían sentido cierta atracción durante un largo tiempo, ciertamente no iban a exponerlo públicamente de buenas a primeras. Gaara tenía un prestigio que cuidar siendo el representante de su aldea, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que él se había ganado el cariño y respeto de los habitantes de Tsuna para poder admitir su amor por Sai sin ser tan duramente juzgado. Y es en ese punto donde Naruto guardaba cierta envidia por su amigo de la Arena, mientras éste podía decir abiertamente que estaba enamorado de un hombre sin perder todo lo que tenía, él perdió a su mejor amigo para tener lo que tenía en ese momento.

Hubo quienes se opusieron y pensaron en que lo mejor era que él cediera el puesto a alguien más "decente". Sin embargo, rápidamente aceptaron que era imposible quitar a Gaara del puesto de Kazekage sin que la aldea lo defendiera, después de todo lo querían demasiado y lo apreciaban mucho desde su esfuerzo en protegerlos del ataque de Deidara, aun cuando se puso en riesgo a sí mismo. Teniendo a sus hermanos y a su aldea con él, los opositores tuvieron que callarse ante la elección de pareja de Gaara. Además de que viéndolo del lado amable era una forma de estrechar su alianza en un "intercambio de novias", dado que Konoha y Tsuna habían intercambiado (por voluntad de los afectados) a un ninja cercano a sus respectivos líderes.

―Sólo por querer formar una familia conmigo no significa que te haya olvidado o traicionado ―afirmó Gaara mirando con reproche a Naruto. Había sentido cierto tono acusador que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar hacia su pareja.

―En ese caso no tiene que estar pendiente de mí sino de ti y su hijo ―espetó el rubio en una especie de gruñido amenazador.

―Has cambiado mucho, Uzumaki Naruto ―comentó con melancolía el líder de la aldea de la Arena, extrañando al joven que alguna vez lo salvó de su propia soledad.

―Es que maduré con los años ―afirmó el Hokage mirándolo gélidamente.

―No es porque hayas madurado que te has vuelto así, sino porque Sasu… ―iba a decir el de ojos aguamarina, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

―No lo nombres ―ordenó de manera amenazadora apretando un poco los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio―. Ya está muerto así que no te atrevas a nombrarlo.

Gaara solamente soltó un profundo suspiro al ver como el luto que Naruto mantenía por Uchiha seguía allí. Jamás pudo superar la partida de Sasuke, aquella fuga clandestina que hizo sin que nadie lo viera causó un cambio muy profundo en el rubio. Se cerró por completo a todos cuando en vez de ayudarlo ―sus amigos y conocidos―, celebraron la partida de Sasuke. Eso lo había hecho sentirse profundamente traicionado, luego de todo lo que hizo por la aldea, para mantener la voluntad de fuego y protegerlos a todos, ¿así le pagaban? Una única cosa había pedido y era ayuda para rastrear y salvar a su mejor amigo antes de que muriera, pues Uzumaki creía que se podía salvar de su enfermedad si Tsunade se ponía a trabajar en buscar una cura. Sin embargo, nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo, sólo volvió a oír las mismas cosas que había estado oyendo cuando se catalogó a Sasuke como criminal clase "S".

―Si eso es todo de lo que querías hablar, márchate ―pidió Naruto en un tono imperativo mientras señalaba la puerta―. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, estoy demasiado ocupado para seguir en esta charla absurda.

―Espero vernos pronto ―despidió el pelirrojo saliendo del despacho de Naruto para ir a visitar a su hermana y su familia antes de partir de la aldea.

El rubio miró por uno momentos al vacío pensando en esa charla. Él no estaba mal sobre su actitud, ellos le dieron la espalda. Sí, aceptó el puesto de Hokage porque se lo merecía, él dio todo por ser reconocido por la aldea y encajar y lo logró. Sin embargo, no sentía en su corazón el sentimiento de "amor"por la aldea, ni siquiera creía tener lazos con ninguno de los habitantes de allí. Ellos lo habían herido profundamente cuando ante su desesperación al saber que a Sasuke le quedaba poco tiempo de vida le ignoraron. No importaba si ellos odiaban al Uchiha, o si no lo aceptaban por sus crímenes pasados, mínimamente por él, el héroe que lo dio todo por ellos pudieron hacer un esfuerzo. Los aldeanos pudieron hacer a un lado sus problemas personales y devolverle un poco de lo que él dio por ellos durante años, pero nada. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta que estaba solo, nadie le tendería una mano cuando lo necesitara.

Volvió a lo mismo de antes y se refugió en su trabajo para no pensar más en ese asunto. Luego de horas trabajando de forma exhausta con su papeleo regresó a su casa. Seguía siendo aquel departamento que compartió con Sasuke, se sentía algo tonto por estar en un lugar tan humilde cuando con su nuevo título le correspondía una casa de mayor tamaño y lujos. Empero su masoquismo le hacía permanecer en aquel lugar donde tenía los recuerdos de preciado amigo. En su delirio en ocasiones se le hizo ver por el rabillo del ojo al Uchiha paseando por la casa o escucharlo diciéndole "Usuratonkachi". Era una mera ilusión causada por su frágil psique, pero lo deseaba a su lado, jamás la soledad había sido tan intensa como ahora. Un título ostentoso y el reconocimiento de quienes se sentían dichosos de que los Uchiha se hubieran extinguido no le causaban más que la pregunta de: ¿Valió la pena ganar su aceptación? Todo lo que siempre deseó era ser Hokage, ¿era feliz siéndolo? Para nada, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Se recostó en su cama prácticamente desplomándose en la misma, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa o cenado algo al menos. Era una mala costumbre suya saltarse las comidas e ingerir alimentos sólo cuando sentía que estaba al borde de morir de hambre. Shikamaru varias veces le había llamado la atención cuando lo veía en la oficina encerrado sin probar el almuerzo que en él le llevaba o las veces que al llegar en la mañana temprano veía a Naruto allí sin signos de haberse movido para nada. Nara apreciaba el esfuerzo del rubio en demostrar que era un Hokage responsable, pero lo suyo rayaba en la obsesión. Y su salud estaba viéndose afectada por la mala alimentación y la falta de descanso, sólo rogaba que no empezara a beber alcohol como la Quinta o estarían perdidos.

Al llegar la mañana su rutina se reinició como si estuviera programada por completo. Se levantó y aseó para verse presentable y se dirigió a la oficina como siempre. Las personas lo saludaban al verlo pasar, pero él los ignoraba, por lo que ya eran muy pocos los que hacían el inútil intento de obtener una respuesta suya. En su mayoría sólo hacían una leve reverencia para mostrar respeto y nada más. Ya habían terminado esos días donde Naruto se detenía a saludarlos, preguntarles como estaban y simplemente hacer alguna conversación trivial por mera diversión. Los aldeanos tenían un Hokage que los protegería de lo que sea y Uzumaki tenía la aceptación de ellos, era un trato equivalente que les "funcionaba". Al entrar a su despacho dio un largo suspiro poniendo manos a la obra con su interminable trabajo. Se sentó en su sillón de trabajo, pero ni siquiera levantó el primer documento cuando lo interrumpieron de forma súbita.

―¡Hokage-sama! ―gritó Shikamaru entrando al despacho azotando la puerta con fuerza.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el rubio mirándolo extrañado por aquella reacción de parte del siempre calmado Nara―. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? ―demandó saber.

―Uno de los grupos de nuestros ninjas encontró a un niño durante una de sus misiones ―explicó tomando aire para evitar enredar su explicación.

―¿Y eso te tiene tan alterado? ―interrogó sin entender qué te tenía de grave encontrar a un niño perdido―. ¿Está herido? ¿Es de Konoha?

―No puedo explicártelo ―soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo evitando mirar a esos ojos azules que se clavaban con frialdad en él―. Es mejor que tú mismo veas al niño.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó volviendo a sentarse en su lugar dispuesto a volver a su papeleo―. Si está herido, cúrenlo y regrésenlo a la aldea que pertenece.

―Hokage-sama tiene que ver a ese niño personalmente ―insistió Shikamaru intentando captar su atención y al ver que los ojos azules no se despegaban de los papeles del escritorio decidió agregar algo más―. Ese niño podría ser tu hijo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó profiriendo un grito de incredulidad―. Eso es totalmente imposible.

―Pues entonces se te escapó un clon porque ese niño es una réplica casi perfecta de ti ―comentó Nara perdiendo por un momento la formalidad con la que siempre se dirigió al rubio desde que era Hokage.

―Tengo que ver eso ―exclamó Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido por la tensión que tenía, se levantó en seguida de su escritorio para ir a ver quién era ese niño.

―Es lo que te dije ―susurró Nara cuando el Hokage terminó de salir por la puerta del despacho.

La capa blanca con letras rojas que indicaba la palabra "Hokage" era lo único que podía ver al paso apresurado que se movía Naruto. Un hijo, eso era imposible por demasiadas razones, pero si el niño era parecido a él quizás era alguna especie de cruel jugarreta del destino para recordarle lo que nunca podría tener. Después de todo hacía años que Tsunade le explicó su situación gracias a lo sucedido con Hinata. Ella que había estado llevando un hijo suyo y ahora…

―Hokage-sama ―llamó Konohamaru viendo al rubio llegando a la habitación del hospital donde tenían al menor durmiendo en una camilla.

Uzumaki ni siquiera respondió al saludo, se acercó deprisa para observar con sus propios ojos si las palabras que dijo Shikamaru eran reales. Y allí lo vio, un niño que era demasiado similar a él. Tenía la piel algo morena, marcas en sus mejillas y un rostro que era como un clon de sombras más joven. La única diferencia con él era ese cabello azabache que tenía y quizás los ojos, de esto último no estaba seguro porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Vio los vendajes que tenía en brazos y piernas, al parecer había sido atacado porque esas marcas eran de armas ninjas. Pero ¿de dónde salió ese niño? ¿Por qué era tan similar a él? Dejando a Konohamaru la orden de vigilarlo por si despertaba y que le informara de inmediato en cuanto recuperara la consciencia, partió donde la ex Hokage para hablar seriamente con ella.

―¡Tsunade! ―gritó Naruto entrando a la oficina que ella tenía en el hospital.

La rubia en otros tiempos le habría gritado por su mala educación, pero desde hacía años que el rubio se tomaba como falta de respeto cualquier trato informal hacia él. Suspiró melancólica al no ver aquella enorme sonrisa que siempre regalaba a todos y que tantas veces logró causar ternura y cariño. Sin embargo, al hacerse Hokage todo eso se perdió, ahora era como un tirano que ordenaba que se lo respete y ya no le importaba quienes lo querían y se preocupaban por él. Tampoco se interesaba por ayudar a los demás, lo hacía por obligación moral de ser un "héroe" y cumplir su papel de "bueno", pero no de corazón, ya no había esos sentimientos puros que buscaban entender a los demás. Ahora tendría que tratar un asunto de suma delicadeza que seguramente no le gustaría a Naruto y que no haría más que remover viejas heridas.

―Le hemos hecho varias pruebas a ese niño ―empezó a hablar la rubia sin rodeos.

―¿Es un espía? ―preguntó Uzumaki mirándola seriamente―. ¿Algún truco del consejo de nuevo? ―cuestionó sin evitar sonar rencoroso.

―No parece ser nada de eso y presenta signos de poseer el chakra de un jinchuriki ―ella se mordió los labios levemente por lo que iba a decir―. El tuyo para ser exactos.

―¡Eso es imposible! ―exclamó con molestia mientras daba vueltas en círculo como un león enjaulado―. No he estado con nadie en TODA mi vida y sólo los del consejo tomaron ventaja para hacerme un hijo, el cual tampoco les funcionó por si acaso lo olvidas ―le recodó el rubio mirándola con desprecio por el incidente con la heredera de los Hyuga―. Tú misma lo dijiste yo JAMÁS podré tener hijos propios ―afirmó lleno de amargura al recordar lo sucedido.

 _Luego de enterarse de que Hinata esperaba un hijo suyo no le quedó más que aceptar hacerse responsable de este. Con ello no quería decir que una boda con ella estuviera incluida en sus planes, pues él no creía que un matrimonio debiera darse de esa manera. Era cierto que él no tuvo padres propios, pero al ver en los recuerdos de Sasuke con su familia se planteó que un casamiento debía tener más amor del que Fugaku demostraba a Mikoto. Al menos a través de los ojos de Sasuke parecía que ese también hubiera sido arreglado en beneficio de su clan. Por ello no concebía la idea de formar una familia en la que su hijo tuviera que ver las cosas como Sasuke lo hizo, lleno de tristeza sintiéndose no querido o sólo siendo comparado con otros._

 _Hinata y el consejo se opusieron a ello, la primera deshaciéndose en llantos de que sería deshonrada y víctima de habladurías por parte de los aldeanos al tener a un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Y los segundos lo presionaban con amenazas de que se casara con ella a toda costa o no le permitirían ser Hokage. Estaba tan desesperado por la aceptación que estuvo a punto de ceder a eso, de no ser por Sasuke, quien era el único que velaba por su felicidad. No se opuso a que se casara, pero le plantó una única pregunta que bastó para definirlo todo: "¿la amas?". Con eso tenía clara su respuesta, no podía ser tan hipócrita de casarse con ella por obtener el título, eso implicaría utilizarla como una herramienta. ¡Lo opuesto de lo que dijo cuando pelearon con Zabuza y Haku!_

 _Estuvo con ella para todo lo que necesitó, aun cuando en cada oportunidad ella retomaba el asunto de casarse antes del nacimiento del bebé. Uzumaki estaba más preocupado por otra cuestión, según los análisis que le practicó Tsunade, el bebé absorbía enormes cantidades de chakra, por lo que él debía trasferir parte de su chakra cada día para que Hinata no se desvaneciera por falta de energía. Sin embargo, al llegar el tercer mes de embarazo, ella murió de todas maneras. La autopsia reveló que el bebé que estaba esperando exigía más chakra del que ella tenía, por lo que los esfuerzos de Naruto fueron prácticamente inútiles, porque para soportarlo ella misma debía poseer una gran fortaleza. Tristemente_ _,_ _su débil cuerpo no lo soportó y murió sin conseguir aquello que se propuso._

 _Ante el desafortunado hecho el consejo ocultó todo bajo la alfombra, para variar y hasta agradecieron que nadie se hubiera enterado de lo acontecido. Esto quería decir que sólo se distribuyó información falsa que los mantuviera impunes del hecho, ya que jamás permitirían que se difundiera que los consejeros fueron los responsables de matar a la heredera de los Hyuga. Sólo unos pocos selectos sabían acerca de la inseminación artificial, los demás tenían la versión de que Naruto y Hinata eran pareja, planeaban casarse antes del nacimiento de su hijo y que por el poder del jinchuriki ella pereció. No es que Uzumaki pretendiera tener mil y un romances ni mucho menos, pero gracias a las mentiras, ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de salir con alguna chica, puesto que todas le rehuían por temor a que las embarazara y terminaran igual que Hinata._

―Pues este niño es una excepción de la vida ―exclamó Tsunade cruzando sus manos debajo de su mentón mirándolo con seriedad―. Su apariencia no es ningún jutsu de transformación ni similares y ciertamente sus heridas cicatrizan a una velocidad alarmante digna de un jinchuriki.

―Pero ¿qué mujer podría ser tan poderosa como para tener un hijo mío sin morir? ―preguntó intentando hallar una respuesta.

―No sabemos si quien dio vida a ese niño sigue viva ―dijo de forma tajante la rubia―. Si una Hyuga de la rama principal, como Hinata, no pudo soportarlo, me es difícil creer en alguien que pueda. Después de todo, eres la reencarnación de Ashura, lo más probable es que alguien de su mismo nivel este al tuyo. Y sólo tres clanes descienden de Ootsuki Kaguya; los Hyuga, los Senju, de quienes sólo quedo yo y los Uchiha… actualmente extintos.

―Le preguntaré a ese niño quién es y de dónde salió ―avisó Naruto dándose la vuelta sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de despedirse de Tsunade.

El Hokage caminó de regreso al cuarto donde estaba el menor. Tenía cientos de dudas. Comenzando por la pésima seguridad que había en el hospital de su aldea si alguien de afuera engendró un niño con una muestra suya o peor aún, alguien de su propia aldea vendió esa muestra para algún fin que desconocía. Sea quien sea la madre de ese niño, sin dudas debía ser alguien lo suficientemente poderosa y esperaba que no fuera alguien de malas intenciones. Si alguien con el potencial de alcanzar su nivel, obraba para el mal, sería catastrófico para todos. Al abrir la puerta de cuarto encontró a Kiba siendo detenido por Shikamaru con su jutsu de sombras y al menor despierto sentado en la cama.

―¡Ya basta, Kiba! ―ordenó Nara intentando frenar a su amigo, quien se removía con molestia intentando alcanzar al pequeño moreno.

―¡Ese mocoso engreído debe aprender a respetar a sus mayores! ―exclamó Inuzuka viendo con reproche al niño.

―Si fueras mayor que yo en algo más que la vejez quizás lo haría ttebayo ―afirmó mirándolo con una sonrisa engreída―. Además, eres un irrespetuoso.

―Te voy a… ―dijo el chico perro gruñendo como un can ante semejante contestación.

―¿Vas a qué, Inuzuka? ―cuestionó con seriedad el rubio haciendo notar su presencia a los otros tres que hasta el momento habían estado ignorándolo.

―¡Hokage-sama! ―gritó Kiba mirándolo con sorpresa.

―Niño, ¿quién eres? ―cuestionó de manera brusca fijando sus ojos azules en los de su "mini copia".

―Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otros sin dar el tuyo primero ―respondió el de cabellos negros sosteniendo la mirada en el Hokage.

Ante esa respuesta Naruto frunció el ceño, el menor tenía una expresión entre seria y arrogante mirándolos como si se creyera mejor que ellos. Fue precisamente esa actitud soberbia lo que sacó a Kiba de sus casillas, él había ido allí por curiosidad, ya que el rumor de que había aparecido un hijo del Hokage despertó su interés y quiso verlo por sí mismo. Después de todo, no podía creer semejante noticia cuando su querida amiga y compañera Hinata había muerto sin siquiera llegar a término con su embarazo. Sin embargo, allí estaba un niño con la apariencia casi calcada de Naruto, pero con una actitud totalmente opuesta. Hubiera deseado darle unos coscorrones o algo para que fuera más respetuoso al hablar, pero temía como pudiera reaccionar el Hokage. Así que se escabulló lo antes posible de allí, dejándolos a los otros tres allí.

―Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara ―se presentó el asistente del Hokage queriendo hacer sentir cómodo al otro. Si le llevaban la contra, seguro no llegarían a ningún lado y a juzgar por la mandíbula tensa del Hokage, no le gustó la respuesta del niño.

―Mi nombre es Menma ―respondió secamente con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

―Bien, Menma. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ―preguntó Shikamaru al ver que al menos respondía calmado cuando se le hablaba bien.

―Viajaba con mi papá cuando unos ninjas nos atacaron ―explicó sin ninguna expresión en la cara, nada que mostrara algún tipo de emoción de angustia por lo sucedido, mas estaba apretando las sábanas con sus manos.

―¿Tu papá? ―preguntó Nara mirando al rubio con confusión. Si a vivas luces ese niño era de Naruto, empero razonó que alguien lo había estado cuidando siendo su padre adoptivo.

―Debo volver con él ―dijo repentinamente Menma levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta, donde su paso se vio interrumpido por Naruto―. Muévete ―ordenó sin intimidarse por la seriedad en las facciones del mayor frente a él.

―No puedes irte ―dijo Uzumaki manteniéndose firme en ese lugar―. Tienes que decirnos quién eres, de dónde vienes, quién es tu madre ―enumeró con los dedos.

―Mi papá me enseñó a no hablar con extraños ―afirmó Menma mientras apartaba con su mano los dedos frente a él―. ¿Qué clase de estúpido da su información personal tan a la ligera? Claro, aparte de los idiotas de Konoha ―dijo Menma sonriendo con burla.

Ante eso los ojos azules fueron a Shikamaru al no entender que quiso decirle. Moviendo los labios Nara respondió "Kiba", dado que cuando Inuzuka habló con Menma le dijo su nombre completo, su rango ninja y habló sobre su clan. Todo ello con el fin de generar confianza de parte del niño y, además, buscaba algo de admiración. Siendo sinceros, Kiba quiso aprovechar que los niños eran fácilmente impresionables y al finalizar la guerra tanto niños como aldeanos comunes se emocionaban al ver a quienes sobrevivieron a esa guerra. No tanto como lo hacían ante el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, pero le gustaba la atención. Empero, aquel niño sólo lo regañó diciendo que un ninja jamás debía ser tan tonto de decir todo acerca de él a desconocidos. Lo que provocó que Kiba quisiera darle una lección por avergonzarlo.

―No soy un desconocido ―afirmó Uzumaki sosteniendo la mirada contra esos ojos azules tan parecidos y distintos a los suyos.

―Oh claro ―dijo Menma en tono de sarcasmo―. Eres el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, el Hokage actual, el por todos conocido Naruto Uzumaki.

―Eres muy engreído, mocoso malcriado ―regañó el rubio mirándolo seriamente.

Si bien Menma no faltaba al respeto directamente, tenía opiniones muy directas y unas críticas que al parecer no tenían filtros. Lo que dijo sobre no dar su información era natural, puesto que sufrió un ataque recientemente, era obvio que no confiaría de buenas a primeras en quienes se le acercaran. Empero eso no les sentaba bien a los demás por esa actitud de superioridad. La forma en la que los observaba era como si lo hiciera por sobre el hombro, dando la sensación de que no estaban a su altura o algo parecido. Por su parte Shikamaru era más paciente al entender que el niño no la había tenido fácil. Un grupo de ninjas que no conocía se lo llevaron a una aldea lejana a la suya, por lo cual no era descabellado verlo en estado de alerta. Menma por medidas de seguridad no revelaría más de lo necesario, a diferencia de Inuzuka y por lo que notaba, el resto de los habitantes de Konoha.

―No soy yo el que se está poniendo a la par de alguien mucho menor ―afirmó desafiante Menma.

―Yo no estoy portándome como un niño pequeño ―replicó Naruto comenzando a perder los estribos.

―Habla de Kiba ―agregó Shikamaru soltando un suspiro al ver ese choque de miradas. Para él, ese niño no sólo tenía la apariencia de Uzumaki sino también su cabezonería.

―Idiota ―insultó Menma arrugando su nariz mientras buscaba alguna vía para evadir al mayor.

―Mocoso ―regresó el insulto el Hokage. En cuanto averiguara quien educó a ese niño iba a regañarle severamente por dejarlo ser tan irrespetuoso.

―Konoha no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, gracias por curarme, pero debo seguir mi camino ―explicó el menor mirándolo con seriedad antes volver a intentar pasar a su lado y salir de la oficina.

―No te irás, así como así, eres mi hijo ―repitió Uzumaki sosteniendo sus hombros, presionando para mantenerlo en su lugar.

―Yo ni te conozco ―contestó el menor de los ojos claros mientras forcejeaba con su agarre.

―Sabes mi nombre ―le recordó Naruto con ironía sin disminuir el agarre que mantenía sobre el otro.

―Todos saben tu nombre ―respondió Menma rodando los ojos por la obviedad de ese asunto.

―Así sea por la fuerza te vas a quedar ―declaró el rubio aflojando un poco el agarre para no lastimarlo, siendo aprovechado por el niño, quien lo pateó en la rodilla e intentó correr.

―Eso es secuestro ―gritó Menma mientras se alejaba por los pasillos.

―No me importa ―respondió el jinchuriki mientras le hacía señas a Shikamaru de que lo ayudara a capturarlo.

A pesar de las protestas de Menma el Hokage se lo llevó por la fuerza a su casa. No iba a aceptar un "no" de ese pequeño engreído y el menor no estaba dispuesto a aceptar órdenes del Hokage por mucho que dijera ser su padre. ¡Él ya tenía madre y padre! No necesitaba de ese rubio, lo que en ese momento era prioridad para él era salvar a su papá de los enemigos. Ambos eran tercos. Los dos estaban dispuestos a mantenerse firmes en su decisión; uno de irse y el otro de hacerlo quedarse. Sin saber que pronto surgiría un problema de enormes proporciones.

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19: Paternidad

 _¿Por qué creí que ese niño me haría caso?_ Se preguntó mentalmente Naruto mientras corría a través de los bosques de Konoha siguiendo el chakra de Menma. Estaba bastante enojado con aquel niño malcriado, había creído que su hijo no era ninja o que no había recibido instrucción para serlo cuando rechazó de inmediato su propuesta de ser inscrito en la academia de la aldea. Aunque todos los niños iniciaran desde los seis años, confiaba en que su hijo con un poco de esfuerzo podría ponerse a la par de un gennin rápidamente. Quizás le tomaría un par de meses, o si era un poco cabezota como el mismo, algún tiempo más. Sin embargo, el mocoso se la había jugado, ahora no podía más que recordar lo sucedido previamente a su persecución de aquel fugitivo.

 _Luego de llevarlo a su casa por la fuerza, Naruto sentó a su hijo en el sofá y se acomodó frente a él. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, en un tiempo pasado habría tenido más facilidad para tratar con alguien menor a él, tal y como fue el caso de cuando conoció a Konohamaru. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo lo había hecho tan serio y carente de emociones que no recordaba cómo tratar a los demás para ganar su confianza. Su naturaleza divertida y espontánea que solía fácilmente simpatizar con quienes se relacionaba había sido relegada para dejar sólo a una especie de autómata que fungía como Hokage. Sin embargo, el choque de los ojos azules que mantenían en silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Menma._

― _No necesitas hacer esto_ _―_ _dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

― _¿A qué te refieres?_ _―_ _preguntó Naruto poniéndole atención._

― _Estás intentando hacerte cargo de mí sólo por nuestro parecido_ _―_ _aclaró suspirando mientras desviaba la mirada_ _―_ _. No quiero ser una carga, tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía. No me gusta que quieras jugar a ser mi padre sólo porque arruino tu imagen._

― _¡¿De dónde sacas todo eso?!_ _―_ _cuestionó alarmado. Aunque Menma fuera casi un adolescente esa manera de pensar no le parecía muy acorde a su edad._

― _Es obvio tteba_ _―_ _afirmó mirándolo con una ceja alzada como si él fuera el adulto explicando a un infante_ _―_ _. Eres el por todos conocido héroe…_

― _¿Puedes dejar de eso?_ _―_ _preguntó en un tono de petición_ _―_ _. Es bastante molesto de que digas eso como si fuera un insulto o algo similar._

― _Sólo digo que con tu posición…_ _―_ _dijo Menma rodando los ojos con fastidio para darle gusto omitiendo repetir su título_ _―_ _, da mala imagen un niño idéntico a ti. Seguramente temes de lo que se diga de ti por tener un hijo bastardo._

― _¿Te preocupa que la gente te mire mal por esto?_ _―_ _cuestionó Uzumaki creyendo entender el temor del más joven._

― _Me importa un comino lo que los demás piensen de mí_ _―_ _aseguró con el mentón en alto mostrándose sumamente confiado_ _―_ _. Yo debo volver con mi papá y tu intento por hacer el papel de buen padre o lo que sea que pretendes queriendo hacerte cargo de mí, es un obstáculo para mis objetivos._

 _El Hokage no sabía cómo responder a eso. No sentía ningún apego hacia el niño, dado que no lo conocía de nada y no quería pensar mucho sobre su origen temiendo encontrar que fue algo similar a lo sucedido con Hinata y el consejo. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de tener una familia, no habiendo tenido una de ejemplo, lo más cercano que había tenido fue el equipo siete y todos sus miembros, exceptuando a Sai, estaban muertos. ¿Cómo ser una familia para ese niño? Por un lado, se alegró de saber que sí tenía descendencia, pero por el otro ¿cómo lidiaría con un niño de doce años? Sería mentira si dijera que lo amaba o similares, pero nada perdía con intentar conocerlo y una vez que se ganara su afecto hablar con quién sea su padre adoptivo para tener su custodia. Le agradecería todo lo que hizo por su hijo, mas se haría cargo personalmente desde ahora._

― _Mira_ _―_ _llamó el rubio sonando un poco más calmado_ _―_ _. No nos conocemos y esto es difícil para ambos, pero según los análisis que te hicieron, tú eres mi hijo y aunque parezca un poco tarde para ser tu padre, quiero intentar estar de ahora en adelante para ti_ _―_ _explicó Naruto de forma seria queriendo ser lo más honesto posible._

― _¿De verdad te intereso?_ _―_ _cuestionó Menma mirándolo entre curioso y desconfiado_ _―_ _. Ya te dije que no necesitas hacer nada por obligación, mi mamá ya me explicó porque no están juntos._

― _¿Qué te explicó? ¿Y quién es tu mamá?_ _―_ _interrogó apresurado Uzumaki al verlo un poco más dispuesto._

― _No importa, no puedes ni pudiste estar a su lado_ _―_ _dijo con tristeza en esos ojos azules oscuros mientras miraba hacia un punto muerto. Evadiendo la cara de Naruto, quien cada vez estaba más confundido._

― _Bueno, en ese caso descansa que mañana te llevaré a la academia ninja_ _―_ _informó el mayor sabiendo que como su hijo se esperaba a un ninja ejemplar de gran poder._

― _¡No!_ _―_ _negó de inmediato el moreno moviendo su cabeza_ _―_ _. No iré a una academia ninja._

― _No importa que no sepas nada de las artes ninjas con el tiempo aprende…_ _―_ _la frase del rubio pronto se vio interrumpida por el menor._

― _¡No!_ _―_ _volvió a negar hablando a todo pulmón_ _―_ _. Mi papá va a encontrarme y volveremos a casa. No necesito ir a tu academia ninja._

― _Irás quieras o no porque soy tu padre_ _―_ _ordenó enojado levantándose para ir a su propia habitación y sacar una almohada y sábanas_ _―_ _. Ve a mi cuarto. Yo dormiré en el sofá y no me contradigas_ _―_ _advirtió al ver su intento de réplica por todas las decisiones que estaba tomando sobre él._

 _Sin decir nada, Menma se dirigió a la habitación que el mayor le indicó. Naruto mientras tanto pasó el resto de la noche durmiendo en el sofá, siendo abruptamente despertado por Shikamaru informándole que su hijo escapó durante las primeras horas de la mañana, luego de noquear a Rock Lee al topárselo accidentalmente mientras éste realizaba sus entrenamientos matutinos. Al ver al hijo del Hokage, noticia que todos sabían gracias a los rumores, intentó detenerlo y falló. Por lo que Menma se dio a la fuga. De no ser porque no se sabía si Menma era o no un ninja, el pobre Rock Lee no tomó precauciones con él, haciendo efectivo el ataque del niño._

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al ver a algunos anbus y equipos ninjas cerca de él. De inmediato supuso que aquello era una orden de Shikamaru, dado que apenas oír que su hijo estaba escapando, salió en su búsqueda dejando todo de lado. Reconoció a Kiba de entre los ninjas que estaban rastreando a Menma, todos estaban desplegándose en distintas direcciones porque de alguna manera el olor de su hijo había tomado varias direcciones. Era un chico listo, dejó parte de su ropa atada a aves y pequeños animales que hacían más difícil identificar el rastro real, pero a él no le vería la cara de tonto (no de nuevo al menos). Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, Naruto podía sentir con exactitud la presencia de su hijo. Estuvo seguro de que su percepción fue buena al llegar a una parte del bosque donde lo encontró peleando con Kiba.

―Niño, debes volver a la aldea ―advirtió Inuzuka mirándolo con soberbia siendo un jounin era evidente que alguien como Menma no era capaz de ganarle.

―No tengo ninguna obligación de ir a una aldea a la que me llevaron mientras estaba desmayado ―contradijo el menor mientras sacaba un kunai que robó de Naruto antes de salir de la casa.

―¡Te salvamos la vida! ―reclamó Kiba mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por lo malagradecido que le parecía.

―Eso no significa que tenga la obligación de quedarme allí ni tampoco que puedan obligarme a estar en un lugar que no quiero ttebayo ―dijo con firmeza.

Mientras Menma y Kiba estaban comenzando con una pelea de taijutsu que, por obvias razones, estaba a favor de Inuzuka, Naruto miraba desde detrás de un árbol. El Hokage quería ver las habilidades de su hijo en acción, si no se las quiso decir, aquí las iba a sacar gracias a su afán de irse de Konoha. El castaño tendría la contienda ganada gracias a la diferencia de experiencia y edad, mas le intrigaba saber que escondía el menor. Por ello fijo sus azules ojos en los golpes y patadas que intercambiaban los otros dos. El azabache dio un salto para una patada alta que iba directo a la cara del Inuzuka, empero el otro la bloqueó obligando a Menma a retroceder. De un salto largo hacia atrás se separó de Inuzuka manteniéndose en posición de pelea.

―¡Sal de ahí! ―gritó Menma lanzando un kunai hacia el árbol en el que se ocultaba Naruto―. No me gusta que estés mirándome como una diversión.

―Hokage-sama ―exclamó Kiba sorprendido y nervioso haciendo una reverencia―. No iba a golpearlo ―aclaró con temor a una reprimenda por estar intentando castigar al menor.

―Ni que pudieras, cara de perro ―insultó el menor mirándolo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

―¿Cómo me dijiste, niño? ―preguntó molesto sonando sus nudillos preparándose para atacarlo, pero una mirada del líder de Konoha bastó para convencerlo de que sería mala idea.

―Perro que ladra no muerde ttebayo ―afirmó Menma sonriendo prepotente al ver la actitud que adoptó ante Naruto.

―Vas a volver a la aldea por las buenas o por las malas ―advirtió el rubio mirando con seriedad a su hijo―. Ve a avisar a los ninjas que no hace falta seguir buscando, Kiba ―ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Kiba tan sólo asintió y fue de regreso para avisar que la misión para traer de nuevo a Menma debía ser abortada. Después de todo, el ninja más poderoso de todos se haría cargo personalmente. Si ese niño no podía ni hacerle frente a un jounnin sin usar el factor sorpresa, menos podría contra Naruto. Éste por otro lado meditaba una forma de convencerlo de que se quedara por las buenas. No le parecía una opción poner constante vigilancia o tener un equipo alerta para traerlo de nuevo en algún arranque de rebeldía. Por otro lado, Menma lo miraba atento, listo para cualquier tipo de ataque de parte del blondo, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo allí, él debía volver con su papá.

―Yo tengo que irme ―repitió Menma. Sus metas eran otras y en Konoha no podría logarlas―. Yo debo proteger a mi papá, así que no tengo tiempo de ir a esa academia, debo ser fuerte y salvarlo.

―Pero, así como estás dudo que seas de alguna ayuda para nadie ―comentó con burla el rubio cruzándose de brazos―. Te propongo un trato. Si logras darme un golpe te dejaré ir, pero si no lo logras vuelves por las buenas conmigo.

―¿Sólo un golpe? ―preguntó Menma, quien lejos de sonar feliz se le oía enojado y ofendido de que lo haya subestimado de esa manera.

El Hokage sonrió nostálgico al ver aquella expresión, era similar a la que él mismo hizo cuando desafió a Tsunade y ésta le dijo que lo derrotaría usando un sólo dedo. Cosa que ella cumplió sin ninguna dificultad y siendo este un caso de diferencia de poder similar seguramente podría manejar al niño. Además de que podría poner a prueba sus habilidades y asignarlo a algún equipo al volver a la aldea. Sin aviso, Menma se lanzó al ataque sin perder el tiempo esperando sorprenderlo y ganar rápidamente. El jinchuriki entretanto analizaba los movimientos de su hijo, los consideraba bastante buenos, aunque caía el error de ser impulsivo y apresurado para lanzar los ataques, haciéndolos predecibles y fácilmente bloqueados. Otro punto que consiguió destacar era la persistencia que poseía. A pesar de las veces que falló seguía tratando sin darle tregua.

―Será mejor que te rindas ―sugirió Naruto al ver lo cansado que estaba el menor, al cual se lo veía sudoroso y jadeante del esfuerzo, dado que mantener una pelea durante más de una hora no era sencillo.

―No ―negó manteniéndose en guardia preparando su siguiente movimiento―. Un hombre siempre cumple su palabra ttebayo.

―Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí ―dijo Naruto desapareciendo de la vista de Menma.

―¿Qué demonios? ―preguntó al aire cuando un golpe detrás de sus rodillas lo hizo caer al suelo. Para cuando levantó la vista tenía un kunai apuntando a su rostro.

―Perdiste, ahora volvamos a casa ―ordenó el rubio mirando a su hijo mientras guardaba el kunai y le tendía la mano.

―No necesito ayuda ―respondió Menma chasqueando la lengua mientras rechazaba la mano que se le ofrecía y se levantaba por su cuenta.

―Qué orgulloso ―comentó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría. Le agradaba mucho la actitud de su hijo, la gran mayoría, puesto que eso de irse de la aldea no le causo ni la más mínima gracia.

Pese al cansancio que tenía y a su molestia por no haber podido hacer algo tan sencillo como darle un simple golpe caminó de regreso al lado del rubio. Aunque Naruto le había ofrecido cargarlo o algo similar, el más joven se negó con vehemencia. Uzumaki creía que a su hijo le haría feliz ser cargado, tal y como alguna vez hizo Kakashi por él cuando joven. ¡Si a él hasta le había emocionado ser cargado cuando venció a Pain! Mas a juzgar por la cara de frustración de Menma, supuso que no le sería agradable ese gesto de su parte al menos. Aunque no conocía a ese padre adoptivo ya le tenía envidia, su hijo parecía completamente indiferente a su presencia aun con las pruebas de que eran familia. En su lugar parecía más interesado en ir con el otro.

―No entiendo para qué te tomas estas molestias ―comentó Menma a mitad de camino―. Cuando mi padre venga por mí me tendré que ir. Así que no veo razón para que intentes darme un lugar en tu aldea.

―Eres mi hijo así que hablaré con tu madre y tu "padre" para que puedas vivir aquí en Konoha ―explicó Uzumaki sonriendo al ver la entrada de la aldea.

―Suerte con eso ttebayo ―afirmó con burla Menma―. Mi padre jamás le hace caso a nadie, menos seguramente hará algo que tú digas, pobre héroe ―agregó mirándolo como una exagerada expresión de tristeza.

Naruto suspiró, su hijo no creía posible que se quedara a su lado, pero él haría todo lo posible porque se quedara en Konoha. Puede que no fuera algo que le agrade en un principio, empero era su responsabilidad, al menos era eso lo que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, ya que no diría semejante cosa a Menma. No podría darle la razón en ello o se largaría sin siquiera meditarlo. Al atravesar las puertas de Konoha mandó a Kiba a escoltar a su hijo para que fuera a comer algo sin intentar un nuevo escape. Él revisaría que equipo podría tener algún lugar disponible para él, así que mientras Menma desayunaba él iría a su despacho revisar los archivos de los equipos para determinar dónde podía asignarlo. En lo que respectaba a taijutsu era bastante bueno, por lo cual al pensar en ello se dio una idea del equipo al que podría mandarlo: el equipo de Rock Lee. Luego de tener aquello decidido fue hacia su casa, donde debía estar su hijo esperando bajo la custodia de Kiba.

―Más respeto hacia tus mayores ―ordenó Inuzuka en una discusión, o eso le pareció a Naruto al abrir la puerta oyendo los gritos de Inuzuka.

―Qué estés viejo no significa que voy a obedecerte ―respondió el moreno clavando sus ojos azules en él―. El respeto se gana, no te lo daré sólo por ser un anciano.

―Eres un malcriado ―reclamó Kiba golpeando la mesa.

―¿Ahora qué sucede? ―cuestionó con fastidio Naruto mientras carraspeaba para hacer notar su presencia―. Cada vez que los encuentro están peleando.

―Eso es porque no está bien amaestrado ―dijo Menma sonriendo prepotente apartando la mirada de su plato.

―Ya ―pidió poniéndose entre ambos al verlos a punto de pelear de nuevo―. ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

―No quiero comer esto de desayuno ―respondió el azabache mostrando su plato con verduras cocidas. Hizo un gesto de desagrado dejándolas en la mesa nuevamente.

―Tiene que aprender a no ser tan delicado, encima que le serví y preparé un desayuno nutritivo se atreve a quejarse ―explicó el castaño esperando un poco de apoyo de parte del líder de la aldea.

Naruto por su lado miraba ese desayuno de forma analítica, él personalmente no comería algo así, porque le parecían demasiadas verduras para su estabilidad mental. Sin embargo, entre rastrear, perseguir, vencer a Menma y revisar sus archivos sobre los equipos que había armado anteriormente no notó cuantas horas ya habían trascurrido. Siendo consciente del tiempo que gastó supo que ya era cerca de mediodía y había un lugar ideal al que ir cuando era hora de comer cuando no tenía ganas de preparar nada. Resuelto a que su idea era mejor opción que las verduras que no comía desde la partida de Sasuke, miró a su hijo recibiendo la atención del menor, quien se mostraba curioso de lo que haría o diría.

―Vamos a comer al Ichiraku Ramen ―propuso el rubio sin apartar su azulina mirada de su hijo curvando los labios en una leve sonrisa. Para su suerte, Kiba no se atrevió a cuestionar su elección debido al cambio de actitud que tuvo años atrás cuando se le dio el título de Hokage.

―Entonces yo me retiro, Hokage-sama ―se despidió el castaño haciendo una reverencia y aguantando las ganas de darle un coscorrón a Menma al verlo sacarle la lengua.

Una vez que Inuzuka dejó aquel departamento, Naruto y su hijo se dirigieron al restaurante, aunque lo hacían en completo silencio. El rubio quería iniciar alguna conversación con Menma, pero éste no parecía muy dispuesto a ello. Y era ese silencio entre ellos lo que les permitía escuchar con molesta claridad los susurros de las personas que los veían pasar: " _Dicen que ese es el bastardo del Hokage" "¿Quién habrá sido la madre?" "¡Qué horror! Un hijo fuera del matrimonio"_. Más y más murmullos llegaban al oído de Naruto, quien se mantenía serio provocando que cesaran de hablar ante su mirada advertencia. Lo que le preocupaba al de ojos azules mayor no era lo que decían sobre su persona, que lo tacharan de irresponsable, mal padre o cuanto quisieran, pero que no enfocaran sus malas lenguas en su hijo.

―Menma no les… ―dijo el jinchuriki con una expresión de culpa y pena intentando consolar o calmar al menor.

―Te dije que tu imagen saldría afectada, es obvio que no soy bienvenido aquí ―comentó sin mirarlo teniendo las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, para que no vieran como las apretaba―. Y si supieran quien es mi madre me despreciarían aún más ―susurró más para sí mismo que para Naruto.

―Yo no dejaría que… ―quiso afirmar Uzumaki siendo interrumpido antes de que prometiera algo que no podría cumplir como en antaño.

―Llegamos ―anunció el azabache mirando el letrero que decía en grande "Ichiraku ramen".

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un "bienvenidos" de parte del dueño y de su hija, Ayame, la cual los guio hacia una mesa libre mostrando su siempre amable sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron allí, Menma mirando aburrido a su alrededor notando a los ninjas comiendo con sus compañeros y a algunas familias. El rubio era ignorante de la personalidad, pasado y sentimientos de su hijo, mas no requería de nada de eso para reconocer esa mirada azulina cargada de celos y algo de envidia. De niño él la tenía al ver pasar a las familias, se imaginaba a sí mismo teniendo un padre y una madre que lo amaban y cuidaban. Los ojos de Menma reflejaban ese mismo deseo, por lo cual supuso que su mamá y papá adoptivo "algo" no le estaban dando y una parte algo engreída suya asumió que su hijo lo quería a él antes que al adoptivo.

―Cuando tu mamá venga a buscarte podríamos salir a comer todos juntos ―comentó distraídamente el rubio. Aun no se rendía con saber quién era la madre del niño.

―Te golpeara antes de que siquiera le preguntes ttebayo ―respondió Menma sonriendo de lado de manera burlona―. Dudo que acepte salir a ningún lugar contigo. A todos quienes le invitan los rechaza sin mediar palabra.

―¿Es muy popular? ―preguntó interesado el rubio mostrando su sorpresa y curiosidad―. Ha de ser muy hermosa para atraer la atención de los hombres ―hipotetizó con un rostro de pervertido.

―Mucho, pero he logrado ahuyentar a esos pervertidos ―respondió el moreno jugando con uno de los palillos del ramen mientras esperaba su orden―. Yo no quiero hermanitos de degenerados, incluyéndote a ti ―agregó señalándolo acusador.

―¡Oye! ―protestó el rubio haciendo un gesto ofendido―, yo no soy pervertido.

―Por la cara que pusiste sí que lo eres ―aseguró el menor con el ceño fruncido mirándolo acusador. Hasta que vieron a Ayame trayendo los platos para ambos.

Mientras el azabache comía emocionado sus fideos, Naruto comía los suyos con calma meditando lo que le contó su hijo. ¿Una mujer popular? ¿Una que fuera hermosa y agresiva? La única que encajaba en esa descripción era Sakura, después de todo ella era la chica más bonita de la academia, al menos según su criterio. Sin embargo, estaba muerta, por lo que quedaba descartada. Posiblemente no llegara a congeniar con la madre de Menma para ser una pareja y menos cuando ella ya tenía a alguien que estuvo ocupando su lugar como figura paterna para Menma. Empero, ello con conllevaba algún tipo de enemistad declarada ni similares, sea quien sea esa persona lo único que tenía en mente era entablar una buena relación con ella para tener a su vez un ambiente sano para su hijo.

" _Aunque no nos amemos y ella ya tenga a alguien en su vida, si nos hacemos amigos podré ser parte de la vida de mi hijo"._ Eso fue lo que pensó Naruto comiendo sus fideos más animadamente.

―¿Sabes? ―preguntó Uzumaki captando la atención de aquellos ojos azules tan similares a los suyos―. Este lugar es muy especial para mí ―comentó intentando despertar la curiosidad del otro.

―¿Por qué lo es? ―cuestionó Menma dejando relucir su curiosidad innata. Aunque por fuera se viera demasiado serio para su edad, eso no quitaba ciertos aspectos donde se le notaba con facilidad que aún era un niño.

―Cuando era niño no tenía padres así que el único que me invitaba a comer aquí era Iruka, un sensei de mi academia ―comenzó a relatar Naruto sonriendo con melancolía y algo de felicidad de poder compartir un poco de su vida con su hijo―. Luego de que formara parte del equipo siete venía aquí al terminar las misiones junto a mi maestro Kakashi y mis compañeros Sakura y… Sasuke ―dijo más despacio su nombre no queriendo recordar lo sucedido con él.

―¿Tienes anécdotas con ellos? ―preguntó Menma de manera tranquila, pero expectante ante la respuesta de su padre.

El de cabellos negros sabía que Naruto al enterarse de su parentesco estaba esforzándose en que ambos se llevaran bien. No le parecía un mal hombre, de hecho, era similar a lo descrito por su madre. En el pasado como cualquier niño pequeño preguntó a su madre acerca de su otro padre, aquella fue una ocasión en la que se sintió realmente mal cuando vio la tristeza en los ojos de quien le dio la vida. Sus palabras habían causado que creyera que él no se sentía feliz por no tener dos padres como los demás niños. Si bien era cierto que sentía algo de envidia al ver a los demás con dos padres, no se quejaba de su vida, puesto que tenía padrinos y amigos de su madre que se encargaron de ayudar en su crianza y de que nunca le faltara nada. Su mente evocó el recuerdo de cuando con una mirada llena de melancolía le había contado sobre Uzumaki Naruto y sobre la razón de no estar juntos.

 _Un Menma de siete años había llegado a su casa luego de un día de entrenamiento y estudio en la academia ninja a la que asistía en la aldea en la que residía. Llegó con la mirada gacha y algo pensativo, ambas cosas que no pasaron desapercibas por su madre, quien le había preparado la cena. Luego de sentarse a la mesa_ _,_ _estando ambos el uno frente al otro sin tocar la comida, decidió preguntarle a su hijo la razón de esa expresión en su cara. El pequeño azabache se cuestionó a sí mismo unos momentos si era buena idea o no preguntarle lo que lo inquietaba. Cuando se resolvió que lo mejor era salir de las dudas se atrevió a hablar._

― _¿Y bien?_ _―_ _preguntó al menor fijando su mirada en él_ _―_ _. ¿Me dirás qué te está molestando?_

― _¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo ttebayo?_ _―_ _cuestionó queriendo evadir esa pregunta. Sí, se resolvió a preguntarle sus dudas, pero… se atemorizaba un poco por la respuesta que pudiera obtener._

― _Menma_ _―_ _dijo en forma de advertencia. El menor ya conocía aquel tono de voz, si no hablaba con la verdad seguro que lo castigaba._

― _Es sólo que…_ _―_ _respondió algo cohibido mientras formulaba como debía aquella pregunta_ _―_ _. ¿Por qué todos los niños tienen una mamá y un papá y yo sólo uno?_

 _La pregunta no fue hecha como queja ni reclamo, sólo era la curiosidad de un niño que veía muchas parejas, como sus padrinos. Un matrimonio feliz donde ambos se cuidaban y amaban entre ellos y a sus hijos, mientras que él sólo tenía a su mamá. Nadie le cuidaba a su madre y se hacía cargo de él en completa soledad, le parecía injusto. Con lo buena persona que y lo amable que era_ _,_ _¿quién le rechazaría? ¿Qué clase de padre tenía como para no querer estar con ellos? Sin embargo, aunque Menma no estaba acusándole de nada no se lo tomó de la misma forma, o al menos así lo sintió el menor al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza al mirarle._

― _Tu padre y yo no podemos estar juntos ni siquiera como amigos_ _―_ _fue la respuesta que obtuvo._

― _Pero ¿por qué? ¿No te quiere? ¿Es malo?_ _―_ _interrogó Menma alarmado de que su padre fuera una mala persona y le hubiese hecho algo muy feo su mamá._

― _Eres tan efusivo como él_ _―_ _dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir hasta su hijo y lo abrazaba contra su pecho_ _―_ _. Escucha, si hay algo que sé con seguridad de tu padre es que si te conociera pelearía y discutiría conmigo por no decirle, porque él es un buen hombre._

― _Pero si es tan bueno_ _―_ _intentó entender Menma mientras correspondía al abrazo_ _―_ _. ¿Tú no lo quieres a él?_

― _Él tenía el sueño de ser Hokage y lo cumplió_ _―_ _afirmó con orgullo en su voz_ _―_ _. Si saben de ti, cualquier enemigo suyo te atacará para lastimarlo a él_ _―_ _explicó pacientemente al tiempo en que acariciaba los negros cabellos de su hijo._

― _¿Tiene enemigos?_ _―_ _preguntó el menor con los ojos muy abiertos. Si sus padres eran buenos, ¿por qué querían lastimarlos?_

― _Sí, personas que no pueden ver aquella fuerza especial que posee y que lo ven como un demonio_ _―_ _agregó sujetando con cuidado las mejillas de Menma dándoles una suave caricia._

― _¿Es un demonio?_ _―_ _repitió como pregunta mirándole confundido. Él podía ser muy listo, pero como cualquier niño las cosas de los adultos se le dificultaban. Y que sus padres siendo buenos tuvieran gente mala tras ellos no lo podía entender._

― _Jamás lo fue, sólo lo creen_ _―_ _aclaró con seguridad en sus palabras_ _―_ _. Él es bastante torpe, alegre, demasiado optimista. De hecho, se la pasa sonriendo como tonto todo el tiempo_

 _En ese momento su madre acarició su cabello aun manteniéndolo entre sus brazos y ambos se sumergieron en un silencio que no les desagrado. Empero, a Menma aún le parecía injusto, entendía un poco a su madre para mantenerse lejos, pero ¿su padre estaría de acuerdo con eso? Según su mamá, muy pocos sabían que él era hijo del Hokage, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterara? ¿Lo odiaría a él por haber estado oculto? ¿A su mamá por no decirle? Más le valía que no fuera lo segundo o se iba a molestar mucho con él, aunque ¿qué posibilidades tenían de conocerse? En ese momento se decidió a proteger a quien lo estaba criando y dejar de lado el asunto de su padre biológico. A quien deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas era a quien le estaba abrazando con tanto amor en esos momentos y entrenaría muy duro para que nadie pudiera lastimarle jamás._

Al menos eso pensó al conocer los motivos de que no estuvieran en una familia como lo estaría cualquier otro. Mas le llamaba la atención que una de las características que más repitió su madre fuera la alegría y optimismo, cuando el hombre frente a él era todo menos eso. No veía sonrisas de felicidad y entusiasmo, las cuales según los relatos debía salir a flote cada dos palabras al igual que aquella muletilla que él mismo tenía. Conocer un poco de la historia del otro lado, le ayudaría a entender mejor y seguramente decidir, ya que cuando su papá fuera por él le preguntaría qué quería hacer. Conocía bien a su papá y sabía que el único motivo por el que no iría por él sería que hubiera muerto. No pensaba dejar en el olvido a Naruto o cortar lazos con él hasta no conocer su lado de la moneda y sus intenciones. Por el momento le parecía que sí era una buena persona, pero él era muy desconfiado y más luego del incidente por el que lo llevaron a Konoha.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos de un momento a otro. No sabían cómo seguir el hilo de la conversación, el menor por estar metido en sus propios recuerdos y Naruto pensando en que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Su hijo era muy callado y le costaba mucho conseguir siquiera frases largas. Se limitaba a hablar lo justo y lo necesario, no se explayaba mucho en sus respuestas y varias veces sólo asintió o negó con la cabeza. Menma no quería revelar demasiado sobre sí mismo al que aún veía como un adulto ajeno a su confianza. Y el Hokage entendió que no podía sacarle más información de la que el otro estuviera dispuesto a dar. Podría hacerlo pasar por los miembros del clan Yamanaka y sacarle todo lo que ansiaba saber a la fuerza, pero eso no era justo, sería cruel. Le agradó que su hijo mostrara interés en su vida, pero en ese tema en particular no quería ahondar demasiado. Hablar del equipo siete era inherente a Sasuke.

―Ya sé ―exclamó animado el rubio causando sorpresa en el menor al ser devuelvo a la realidad del susto―. ¿Qué tal si te presentas?

―¿Presentarme? ―cuestionó alzando una ceja sin entender qué quería decirle.

―Sí ―sintió Uzumaki enérgicamente―. Cuando yo era niño e inicié en el equipo siete, Kakashi-sensei nos hizo presentarnos. Diciendo lo que nos gusta, nos disgusta, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro ―explicó el mayor de ojos azules cruzándose de brazos animado.

―¿Eso para qué sirve? ―preguntó algo escéptico de lo que pretendía el rubio.

―Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ―se presentó el mayor ignorando la pregunta del menor. Si él lo hacía primero quizás conseguiría incentivar al otro―. Lo que más me gusta es el ramen, lo que me disgusta son los tres minutos que hay que esperar a que se pueda comer. Mi pasatiempo... actualmente es mi trabajo y mi sueño para el futuro...

―Mi nombre es Menma ―imitó el menor soltando un suspiro. El Hokage había mostrado mucha tristeza al decir lo último. Incluso había bajado un poco la cabeza, por lo que le daría el gusto para levantar un poco sus ánimos―. Me gusta mucho entrenar, comer ramen y jugarles bromas a los adultos. Me disgusta el niño más engreído de mi clase. Mi pasatiempo es desafiar a mi papá en combates y mi sueño para el futuro es superar a mi papá y volverme líder de mi aldea.

―¡Esa es la actitud! ―felicitó el rubio al ver que tenía una meta algo similar a la suya. Tenía ciertas diferencias con él, pero aun sentía un poco de su propia niñez en su hijo―. Te aseguro que con mi ayuda serás capaz de vencer a todos los que te enfrenten.

―¿De verdad lo crees? ―preguntó ilusionado el moreno mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción―. Nadie en mi aldea cree que pueda vencer a mi papá ―explicó con un puchero en los labios.

―Tonterías, con mi entrenamiento especial serás tan fuerte y hábil como yo ―aseguró Uzumaki sonriendo con confianza en las habilidades de su hijo.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―cuestionó el menor mirándolo fijamente―. Yo soy alguien ajeno a tu aldea. ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionare luego e intentaré hacer algo malo?

―Si eso llegará o no a suceder, no lo sé y no tengo forma de asegurarme de eso ―contestó el Hokage sin vacilar―, pero lo que sí sé es que frente a mi tengo un talentoso hijo, aunque algo engreído y cabezota ―agregó riendo ante lo último.

―Tú... no me desagradas ―dijo Menma sonriendo un poco de lado mientras desviaba la mirada, algo avergonzado. Nadie nunca le había dicho que podía ganarle a su papá.

Menma no quería encariñarse demasiado con el mayor sabiendo que pronto se separarían. Para él era imposible pensar en dejar a su papá, pero... ver al rubio tan feliz por su presencia le hacía sentir un calorcito en su pecho. Su mamá tenía razón en gran parte de la descripción que le dio. Asumió que el rubio habría cambiado desde la última vez que se vio con su mamá y por eso no era tal cual lo imaginó. El héroe por todos aclamado se veía triste y muy solo. Si su presencia aliviaba un poco la soledad de su padre, pondría de su parte para hacerlo sonreír. Su mamá siempre dijo que la sonrisa del Hokage era muy especial y él quería proteger, esa que, según sus padrinos, a su madre tanto fascinó.

El resto del día la pasaron amenamente conviviendo. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad que Konoha les ofrecía. Empero, no todo lo que brilla es oro y si supieran lo que estaba suscitándose a sus espaldas, esas sonrisas no existirían.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20: Convivencia

Su salida a comer ramen había hecho que su relación diera el primer paso para establecer el lazo que quería formar Naruto. Convivían en una rutina calmada, cada uno seguía firme con sus propios intereses, pero se propusieron tener gratos momentos el tiempo que pudieran y tuvieran que pasar juntos. Después de todo, el azabache no era tonto, sabía que de intentar escapar sería nuevamente capturado y no podría rescatar a su papá. Si se portaba bien quizás podría hasta conseguir la ayuda de Naruto para proteger a su mamá. No es que deseara ser aprovechado, pero ellos se querían según entendía ¿no? O al menos por el aprecio que se tuvieron en otro tiempo podrían ayudarse mutuamente. Entretanto quería conocer bien al padre que pudo haber tenido.

Así habían pasado dos días desde que Menma había perdido el enfrentamiento con su padre. Luego de "negociar" a cambio de jutsus muy fuertes, Menma aceptó unirse a un equipo de gennins de Konoha. No tenían un lazo como el que le gustaría a Naruto, pero al menos su hijo no lo rechazaba como en un principio. Eso lo consideraba un avance importante para lograr una verdadera relación padre-hijo. Incluso se enorgullecía de que comenzó a reconocer algunos gestos del menor, eran poco notorios debido a la expresión de seriedad que raramente variaba. Sin embargo, había algunas leves sonrisas o gestos de sorpresa y molestia que saltaban a la vista si era atento con el menor. Apenas si arrugaba su nariz o fruncía el ceño, pero le entretenía de cierta manera ir aprendiendo del otro. Le daba una sensación de calidez en su corazón, un sentimiento capaz de ahuyentar de a poco la fría soledad que sintió durante años.

Con aquel acuerdo, cada quien se dedicó a lo que le correspondía. Mientras el rubio trabajaba, su hijo fue a reunirse con quienes serían sus compañeros de equipo. Muchos en la aldea lo veían con desconfianza y repudio. Un niño salido de la nada, hijo del Hokage, seguramente era producto de alguna oportunista. Las que llegaron a plantearse decir que tenían un hijo del héroe, desistieron por completo al saberse la noticia de la heredera de los Hyuga. Desde ese momento nadie siquiera consideró esa antigua, sucia, pero efectiva táctica para ganarse cierto "prestigio". Saber que alguien sí consiguió engendrar un hijo de Naruto no provocó más que envidia y prejuicios hacia Menma, quien por su parte los ignoraba. ¿Qué más le daba lo que otros dijeran si pronto se iría?

Ignorando los murmullos y los chismes de los aldeanos, Menma corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento que le indicaron antes. El Hokage le había explicado acerca del funcionamiento del sistema de equipos ninjas y esos días que estuvieron juntos le mostró un poco la aldea. Naruto le enseñó acerca de algunos lugares importantes, ya que quería darle al otro la libertad de recorrer la aldea. Así que, mientras fuera dentro de los límites, no le veía problema a permitirle vagar libremente. Al llegar al susodicho lugar, vio al mismo jounin que dejó inconsciente al intentar escapar de la aldea hablando con otros chicos de su edad. Junto a ese hombre había un chico idéntico, probablemente su hijo, un chico muy similar al sujeto que ayudaba a su papá y por último una chica de rubios cabellos.

―Hola, Menma-kun ―saludó Rock Lee mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa―. Mi nombre es Rock Lee y seré tu maestro. Soy la hermosa bestia verde de la aldea de la hoja ―se presentó usando varias poses extrañas con las que pretendía impresionarlo.

 _"Raro"._ Pensó Menma mirándolo con desinterés. Si pretendía causar algo en él, no lo conseguiría, aunque pena ajena sí que le dio.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo el de ojos azules con cortesía moviendo un poco la cabeza―. Mi nombre es...

―Uzumaki Menma ―dijo Shikadai interrumpiéndolo antes de que terminara de hablar mientras seguía mirándolo aburrido como desde que lo vio llegar―. Eres el hijo del Hokage. Todos te conocen ―aclaró Nara con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Shikadai, no seas maleducado ―regañó la única fémina allí―. Mi nombre es Inoi Akimichi ―se presentó la chica algo rellenita de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

―Yo soy Metal Lee y seré un espléndido ninja usando sólo taijutsu como mi maestro Rock Lee ―afirmó muy confiado mientras hacía posiciones idénticas a las del jounin.

―Mi nombre es Nara Shikadai ―se presentó aburrido mirando al moreno de forma desinteresada, aunque lo estaba analizando mentalmente.

El hijo de Shikamaru enumeró mentalmente las cualidades a la vista de Menma, es decir, estaba sacando un perfil básico sobre éste. En apariencia era idéntico al Hokage y en personalidad parecía ser caso similar. Debido al drástico cambio en la actitud de Naruto, únicamente aquellos que lo conocieron hacía trece años sabían de su lado alegre. Los ninjas de la nueva generación, es decir, aquellos de la edad de Menma, sólo conocían su rostro severo y frío. Sin embargo, el hijo del Hokage conocía el pasado del rubio a través de los relatos de su madre y sabía que el rubio debería ser todo lo opuesto a él y su mamá. Por su lado, Menma también estaba analizando a los que serían sus compañeros. Aun si ese equipo fuera temporal, se negaba a sí mismo a hacer un mal trabajo y manchar la imagen de sus padres. Él sería un ninja del que pudieran estar orgullosos.

―Bien, chicos, ¡todos nos esforzaremos mucho hoy! ―gritó animado Lee mientras hacía sus posiciones raras―. Como tenemos un nuevo integrante vamos a repasar todas nuestras técnicas. Vamos a ser un excelente equipo ―aseguró el mayor mirando a sus alumnos con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Menma acató lo que dijo Rock Lee y comenzó breves peleas de taijutsu con sus compañeros de equipo. Por lo que notó era un equipo muy equilibrado, dedujo que Shikadai era el cerebro y Metal Lee era la fuerza. La rubia era un punto intermedio entre ambos, no destacaba especialmente en fuerza ni inteligencia, pero el balance que tenía entre ambas cualidades la hacía aprovechar lo mejor posible sus habilidades. Sonrió levemente al ver que no estaba con un grupo de incompetentes, por lo cual podría sacarle provecho a su tiempo con ellos. Mientras él entrenaba junto al que sería su equipo, el Hokage se encargaba de su trabajo más animado que de costumbre. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para su asistente. Shikamaru no estaba seguro de si era prudente o no volver a hablarle a Naruto como amigos. Empero, no necesitó pensar demasiado cuando el blondo fue el que dio el primer paso.

―Oye, Shikamaru ―llamó el jinchuriki dejando de lado el papeleo un momento―. ¿Qué suelen hacer los padres con sus hijos? ―preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó su asistente sorprendido por el tipo de pregunta que le hizo.

―Ya sabes ―respondió agitando las manos como si se tratara de algo obvio―. Alguna forma de estrechar lazos. Menma aceptó quedarse en la aldea a cambio de enseñarle jutsus poderosos, pero no me dice "papá" "padre" ni nada ―bufó con disconformidad mientras jugaba con un lápiz de su escritorio.

―Quizás no le gusta referirse así a ti ―comentó Shikamaru queriendo darle consuelo.

―¡Pero a su otro "papá" si le dice así y a mí no! ―exclamó muy enojado apretando los labios viéndose sumamente tenso.

―Naruto ―llamó suspirando Nara mientras usaba un tono de voz calmado para hacerle entender―. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ese hombre ha estado en la vida de tu hijo. Puede que años o incluso toda una vida y por eso no te reconoce como figura paterna.

―¡Yo no sabía acerca de él! ―justificó Uzumaki a la defensiva. Como si le hubieran dicho a él que era un mal padre o similares.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―aclaró Nara al verlo tan alterado. No lo estaba culpando, mas quería hacerle entender la diferencia entre él y el otro―, pero no puedes pretender que el niño te sienta como padre cuando nunca se vieron. Prácticamente son desconocidos ―afirmó tajantemente con la cruda verdad.

―¿Y qué debo hacer? ―cuestionó el Hokage partiendo el lápiz en su mano―. ¿Sentarme a esperar que ese otro tipo venga y me lo quite? ―preguntó sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos con enojo.

―No digo eso, pero debes afrontar que, suponiendo que su madre viva, ella puede que venga a buscarlo y seguramente venga acompañada del papá de Menma ―explicó el manipulador de sombras. No quería ver a Naruto derrumbarse frente a esa situación, pero para ello debía de estar preparado mentalmente para lo que pudiera suceder.

―¿Qué sugieres entonces? ―volvió a preguntar el desesperado hombre de ojos azules.

―Has una salida con Menma ―respondió de inmediato Shikamaru mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila―. Dijiste que le interesa aprender jutsus poderosos. Llévalo a alguna ciudad vecina o dónde quieras y pasen tiempo juntos.

―¿Y mi trabajo? ―interrogó alzando una ceja―. No puedo dejarlo todo, así como así y tomarme unas "vacaciones" ―aclaró el rubio con dudas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a cumplir perfectamente su trabajo que había olvidado lo que era escapar de las responsabilidades.

―Mira, es tu decisión si continuas con tu rutina obsesiva con el trabajo o si prefieres ganarte un lugar en la vida de tu hijo ―planteó Shikamaru con seriedad. Para él, el trabajo no era más que una excusa con la que su amigo y líder pretendía evadir una situación que no entendía: la paternidad.

Ante esas palabras Uzumaki meditó unos momentos. ¿Qué importaba más? Si sólo quería proteger su imagen y la siguiente generación del clan Uzumaki, tener a Menma en la aldea era más que suficiente, pero ¿realmente sólo quería eso? Ser la persona que le dio la vida no lo hacía padre y la actitud de su hijo se lo dejaba muy en claro. La forma de actuar del menor era justificada, puesto que no sentía apego hacia él sino hacia el padre que estuvo a su lado. ¡Esa era una batalla! Él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras le robaban el afecto de su único hijo. Con su determinación renovada a ser alguien en la vida de su hijo mostró un brillo especial en sus ojos antes de volver a hablar.

―Tienes razón, Shikamaru ―concedió el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa agradecida―. En verdad, gracias ―dijo con sinceridad mientras se levantaba de su asiento de Hokage.

―De nada, Hokage-sama ―respondió Nara, aunque por dentro deseaba decirle que para eso estaban los amigos, mas hace tiempo que no sentía que Naruto lo viera como uno.

―Entonces, por favor encárgate de la organización de los exámenes chunnin. Tengo entendido que el Kazekage vendrá pronto a discutir los detalles ―explicó Naruto mirándolo a la espera de alguna señal de que debía quedarse o algo similar.

―Así es ―asintió su asistente soltando un suspiro sabiendo que tendría visitas en su casa―. Nos visitará acompañado de Sai por lo que avisó en su carta.

―Recíbelos y avísales que me tomaré una semana ―ordenó Uzumaki caminando hacia la salida de la oficina―. Iré a la aldea vecina junto con Menma y le enseñaré el rasengan ―confesó alzando el puño en alto lleno de ansias de legarle algo a su hijo. Algo único que ese otro "padre" no podría.

Uzumaki salió de su oficina con una gran sonrisa. Una como en muchos años no hacía para nadie. Según vio en el reloj ya era tarde, él debería estar en la casa cuanto antes para darle las buenas nuevas a su hijo. Además, debía de informar de su ausencia a Rock Lee, ya que pese a haber tenido apenas un día con su equipo tendría que hacer ausentar a Menma. Por su parte Shikamaru se alegraba de saber que su amigo estaba intentando relacionarse con su hijo. No sería fácil, pero sabía que Naruto era terco y persistente cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza. Si logró llegar al corazón de tantos, de seguro podría con su pequeño. Suspiró algo preocupado al notar todo el papeleo acumulado en el escritorio, eso sólo quería decir que tendría mucho trabajo encima.

―Temari me va a matar cuando sepa que llegaré muy tarde a casa ―comentó al aire mientras acomodaba los pendientes de Naruto. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse por lo que volteó curioso―. Ah, eres tú. Si querías ver a Naruto te informo que saldrá de la aldea con Menma durante una semana ―informó al ninja que recién ingresaba al despacho.

 _Una información valiosa que reveló de forma casual e ingenua a quien menos les convenía._

En otra parte de la aldea, el hijo del héroe se dirigía a su casa luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Se sintió bastante gratificante el entrenamiento con el equipo que le había sido asignado y se llevaba bastante bien con los otros tres gennins. Fue agradable medir sus habilidades con gente diferente de la habitual. Shikadai era perezoso, pero durante la pelea mostró ser bueno en estrategias, Metal Lee era realmente duro para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo e Inoi no era una chica de la que pudiera descuidarse. Pese a la actitud tranquila de la rubia, era lo suficientemente hábil para sostener un combate si hacía falta. En el camino estuvo tan metido en sus análisis que no se dio cuenta cuando se cruzó con dos Hyuga, al parecer un padre con su hijo. Accidentalmente los menores chocaron, pero Menma pasó de largo sin darle importancia a eso. En cambio, el niño de ojos blancos no se lo tomó bien y de inmediato se dio la vuelta con molestia.

―¡Oye! Deberías disculparte ―ordenó el adulto Hyuga mientras veía con desagrado al hijo del Hokage

―Ambos chocamos al mismo tiempo y no le ha pedido a su hijo que se disculpe conmigo ―afirmó Menma mirándolo fieramente al sentir injusto que sólo a él lo regañaran.

El niño de cabellos castaños mostró molestia en sus blancos ojos mientras el adulto fruncía el ceño. Los Hyuga habían quedado en malos términos con Naruto debido al rechazo de éste hacia el matrimonio concertado con la heredera de la rama principal. A eso había que sumarle el hecho de que Hinata había fallecido a causa de un hijo suyo. La deuda que tenía Uzumaki con ellos era enorme, puesto que el haber rechazado a Hinata era una afrenta imperdonable. ¿Acaso se creía mejor que ellos? ¿Los Hyuga no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él? En aquellos tiempos se lo veía muy apegado al traidor, pero a su heredera la rechazó. ¿Ese demonio se creía con el derecho de despreciar así al clan más poderoso de Konoha?

―Niño, deberías ser más respetuoso ―regañó con seriedad el mayor de los Hyuga―. Aunque tu padre sea el Hokage no te da derecho a tratar mal a los aldeanos.

―Bien, me disculparé con su hijo ―afirmó Menma bufando mientras cruzaba los brazos―. En cuanto su hijo lo haga ―aclaró con su sonrisa de lado moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia un costado.

―¡Papá! ―llamó aquel niño mirando a su progenitor mientras jalaba con su mano la ropa del mayor―. Ese niño es muy maleducado ―acusó mirando mal a Menma.

―¡Ja! ¿Llamando a tu padre por una frase mía? ―alardeó el moreno mirando con asco a ese otro gennin―. Eres un mocoso malcriado y llorón ―afirmó Menma con un gesto de seriedad al ver como por tan poco ya estaba pidiendo "auxilio" por sus "crueles" palabras.

―Se acabó ―declaró el niño lanzándose al ataque contra el moreno―. Te voy a enseñar quien es el llorón entre nosotros.

―Eso quiero verlo ―dijo con simpleza con sus fríos ojos azules clavados en el otro.

Ante aquel puñetazo lanzado por el castaño, bastó con moverse levemente para poner su pie de traba y hacerlo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Con la cara lastimada y sucia, Hyuga se levantó lleno de ira contra aquel niño creído frente a él. Retomó los ataques contra él con éxito nulo, Menma era muy bueno esquivando sus ataques. Harto y cegado por la impotencia que experimentaba el castaño comenzó a usar el puño suave buscando causar el mayor daño posible. El moreno podía percibir el chakra en esas manos y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba la técnica que pretendía aplicarle, tenía la certeza de que no era buena idea recibir su ataque. Con lo que el hijo de Naruto no contaba era que el Hyuga adulto le lanzara una piedra haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, provocando que no consiguiera esquivar uno de los ataques por completo. Recibió el golpe del puño suave en su hombro derecho, causándole gran dolor, el cual fue reprimido para no darle el gusto al mayor.

―Parece que no eres tan bueno después de todo ―dijo el castaño riéndose al ver que logró herir a Menma.

―¡Tu padre me lanzó una roca! ―protestó el azabache sintiendo adolorido el hombro y su pierna, lugar donde impactó la roca―. Yo podría haberte ganado si él no hubiera intervenido ttebayo.

―¿Me acusas de intervenir? ―preguntó el adulto mientras se acercaba y le daba una patada en su pierna lastimada―. Acepta que mi hijo te venció limpiamente. Un digno Hyuga como él no necesita de trucos.

―Eres un cobarde como tu padre ―dijo el castaño mientras sujetaba el cuello de la ropa de Menma―. Si no fuera el Hokage tú no serías nadie.

―¿Y me lo dice un niño de papi como tú? ―preguntó Menma mientras le soltaba un golpe en la cara.

―Mocoso ya verás… ―amenazó el adulto hasta que tuvo que apartarse de él.

―¡Hey! ―llamó Rock Lee al ver a los Hyuga metiéndose con su alumno―. ¿Qué están haciendo? Se lo diré a Hokage-sama ―advirtió acercándose.

―Tienes suerte, niñito de papi ―susurró el castaño mientras soltaba a Menma de forma brusca.

―No hay necesidad de avisar al Hokage ―dijo el adulto a Rock Lee mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa fingiendo demencia ante lo que había pasado―. Usted debe de entender como son los niños. Siempre peleando y discutiendo, es muy natural.

―Esto no parece ser algo tan sencillo ―comentó el del traje verde mirando con dudas hacia Menma.

El de ojos azules se levantó como pudo ocultando su dolor. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo vieran vulnerable. Los golpes le habían dolido, pero nada lo haría sufrir tanto como darles el gusto de verlo llorar. Retenía las lágrimas de la más pura rabia que sentía al no darles su merecido a ambos. Ese adulto era más infantil que él mismo. Se enderezó todo lo que pudo y con la mirada en alto junto a una expresión de seriedad se dirigió a los Hyuga. No seguiría la infantil pelea de fuerza, ―en la que le hacían trampa, cabe destacar―, mas dejaría una de las frases que le enseñó su madre antes de iniciar sus entrenamientos como ninja.

―Los fuertes son aquellos que siempre vencen a todos sus oponentes mientras que los débiles buscan meterse con alguien en desventaja ―afirmó Menma clavando sus azules y acusadores ojos en los Hyuga―. Los poderosos son aquellos que protegen a los débiles y a quienes aman.

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de ninguno de los presentes, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la casa. Al llegar encontró al rubio empacando varias cosas en las mochilas, vio dos mochilas por lo que se extraño de tan repentina situación. Soltó su hombro y se enderezó para no poner en alerta al Hokage, una vez que sintió que estaba listo para disimular el dolor lo llamó. Al sentir la presencia de su hijo, Naruto lo miró emocionado por comunicarle lo que harían, empero no era tan tonto para no ver los obvios golpes. Naturalmente se preocupó, por lo cual se acercó sosteniendo sus hombros causando que Menma no pudiera reprimir un gemido al sentir presión en su zona más afectada.

―¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?! ―cuestionó alarmado retirando sus manos al oír su queja.

―Nada ―contestó el menor desviando la mirada. No quería ser una decepción o la causa de los problemas entre ese clan y el Hokage.

―Por favor, no me tomes por tonto ―pidió Naruto comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de su hijo―. Si algo te sucedió quiero saber quién y por qué fue, después de todo soy tu padre.

―No, no lo eres ―contradijo Menma liberando un poco de la frustración que tenía contra esos Hyuga―. Eres quien me engendró y eso es todo. Mi papá me está esperando quien sabe donde ―susurró lo último en voz baja temiendo lo peor. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca fuera a buscarlo, ya que eso sólo sucedería si muriera.

―Menma ―murmuro el rubio algo dolido por sus palabras poniendo una mirada de tristeza―. Yo sé que no he sido un padre para ti, pero te aseguro que yo deseo intentarlo.

―Yo… lo siento ―se disculpó el menor mientras tomaba aire para recuperar la paciencia. Era muy orgulloso, pero también sabía que si se equivocaba debía arreglarlo―. Yo no quise desquitarme contigo. Es sólo que estoy molesto porque no pude defenderme al estar en desventaja ―confesó con molestia Menma evitando entrar en detalles, pero si no decía nada seguramente lo tendría encima preguntando.

―¿Sabes? ―preguntó Uzumaki sonriendo comprensivo mirándolo fijamente―. Estoy empacando para…

―Ya, ya ―interrumpió el menor rodando los ojos mientras fruncía los labios―. Te vas a ir, ¿cierto? Descuida, mi papá siempre sale de viajes por misiones.

―¡No! ―negó mirándolo extrañado por esa revelación. ¿Ese tipo tampoco estaba junto a su hijo? Al fin algo en lo que podría ganarle a la figura paterna de su hijo―. NOS vamos de viaje juntos ―explicó señalando las mochilas―. Me dijiste que querías aprender jutsus muy poderosos, por eso pensé en que vayamos a un viaje para entrenar juntos.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendido el menor de los Uzumaki mirándolo entusiasmado.

―Sí ―asintió el blondo sonriendo alegremente al ver la actitud de su hijo―. Estando lejos de aquí tendré toda mi atención en tu entrenamiento. Mi trabajo como Hokage no nos molestara, ¿qué opinas?

―Me parece bien ―respondió fingiendo seriedad, ya que sentía algo de vergüenza de mostrarse demasiado feliz por esa salida.

Menma se acercó a revisar su mochila de viaje, notó que, aunque Naruto en persona se encargó de prepararla aun le faltaban varias cosas. Usando lo que le enseñó su papá sobre cómo tener una mochila ninja bien preparada se encargó de completarla. Entretanto, el rubio se encargaba de revisar algunos detalles más para estar completamente listo. Alistó su pergamino de invocación. Si todo salía bien podría enseñar a su hijo a invocar sapos como Jiraiya hizo por él. Pensando en el sabio pervertido fue que trazó el rumbo a la primera ciudad a la que le llevó de niño. Aquel no era un lugar excepcional, pero cumplía su función de darle tiempo para trabajar en su convivencia. Su viaje fue corto, ya que no había más de un par de horas de distancia a Konoha. Por esa razón ni siquiera tuviera tuvieron contratiempos en el trayecto a la pequeña ciudad.

―Parece ser una ciudad de apuestas… ―comentó Menma al entrar al pueblo.

Por todos lados veía puestos de comida, juegos y mujeres de escasa ropa que tenían a su padre poniendo cara de tonto. Ante eso último le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla al rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a romper uno de los tabúes ninjas delante de él? Se supone que debía darle un buen ejemplo y ser un modelo que seguir, mas esa cara de pervertido lo hacía perder la confianza, la cual era poca desde el inicio. El Hokage gimió de dolor por la repentina patada y miró mal a su hijo. ¿Cuándo aprendería ese niño a mostrarle respeto? Aquellos ojos azules oscuros lo miraban con reproche como si hubiera cometido una falta imperdonable. Seguramente no le agradaba verlo mirando otras mujeres por su madre, pero ella ya tenía a otro. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué la madre de Menma sí podía tener pareja y él no?

―Menma ―llamó el rubio mirando a su hijo―, aquí fue donde me trajo mi maestro cuando aprendí mi mejor técnica: el rasengan.

―¿Dónde te la pasaste espiando mujeres desnudas cuando tenías mi edad? ―preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

―Déjame adivinar, te lo contó tu mamá ―suspiró el blondo. No era secreto para nadie que él era un pervertido. Incluso en varias ocasiones había sido atrapado y golpeado en medio de sus incursiones a los baños de mujeres―. Primero debes aprender a controlar tu chakra así que para eso comenzaremos caminando por los árboles y cuando lo consigas pasaremos a otra cosa ―explicó el Hokage llevando a su hijo a una posada.

Primero pediría una habitación para la noche y dejarían allí su equipaje, por lo cual se dirigieron a una posada donde pidieron una habitación. En el camino, Naruto se puso a pensar en la forma en la que debería enseñarle a su hijo. En su juventud, Kakashi y Jiraiya le enseñaron las técnicas de forma básica y lo dejaron entrenar solo, ya se lo dijo el sabio pervertido en aquella ocasión: no iba a tomarlo de la mano para enseñarle. Quería que Menma fuera lo suficientemente autónomo para practicar por su cuenta, pero ¿estaría bien eso? ¿Y si lo tomaba como un acto de irresponsabilidad? Él mismo admitía que creyó mal maestro a Jiraiya por no ayudarlo más y no quería dar esa imagen a su hijo.

―Ni se te ocurra ser blando conmigo ―advirtió el moreno con un tono autoritario sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. No quiero que me trates de forma blanda por mis heridas. Yo me curo muy fácilmente ―explicó serio.

―Eso debe ser por el chakra de Kurama ―dijo Naruto dejando un momento de pensar en aquello que le preocupaba―. Con mi ayuda podrás aprovechar todo ese chakra algún día, pero tendrás que tener paciencia porque iremos desde lo básico.

―Eso lo tengo claro ―suspiró el menor con algo de molestia. Él quería ser fuerte lo antes posible, pero quería hacer las cosas bien―. Mi padre dice que no existen los caminos fáciles, sólo personas débiles buscando una salida rápida. El único camino para volverse fuerte es por medio del esfuerzo propio y el trabajo duro.

―En eso tiene razón ―admitió entre dientes Uzumaki. A su parecer había subestimado a su "rival", ya que le había inculcado muchas cosas a su hijo. ¡Diablos! Hasta él estaba tomándole aprecio a través de las enseñanzas que le dio a Menma.

Dejaron su equipaje en la habitación, ni siquiera se molestaron en desempacar como debían. Tenían prisa por ir a entrenar, ninguno quería perder el tiempo teniendo semejante oportunidad y un periodo tan corto. Según sus cálculos, Naruto no creía poder enseñarle el rasengan a la perfección a su hijo. Minato tardó tres años en crearlo y perfeccionarlo según le contó Jiraiya, a él mismo le tomó unos meses aprenderlo y el sólo hecho de perfeccionarlo le llevó una semana. Empero, enseñarlo desde cero sería complicado. También recordaba habérselo enseñado a Konohamaru, quien también tardó varias semanas de intenso entrenamiento para lograrlo. Soltó un suspiro al no prever eso, seguro que Menma se decepcionaría de no regresar a Konoha con la técnica lista.

―Vamos, vamos ―pidió Menma tirando de su mano para incitarlo a caminar fuera del hotel―. ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué haremos primero? ―preguntó sin poder ocultar la emoción y ansiedad que tenía.

―Tranquilo, Menma ―dijo Naruto mirándolo con una leve sonrisa por tal emoción que llevaba el pequeño―. Vamos a ir al bosque. Conozco un lugar ideal para nosotros.

El rubio dejó de hablar para recorrer su camino en calma. Hizo una lista mental de todo lo que debía enseñarle y el orden más conveniente para ello. Se guiaría por sus propios escalones, quizás no pasaría de trepar árboles, pero era mejor que aprendiera en calidad y no en cantidad. De nada le serviría enseñarle diversos jutsus si no podría ejecutar ninguno a la perfección. Al llegar a una zona boscosa comenzó a caminar usando chakra en la planta de los pies como en su día hizo Kakashi en el país de las Olas. Una vez que subió lo suficiente miró a su hijo con una sonrisa confiada antes de explicar el ejercicio.

―Esto es un entrenamiento para que domines la proporción de… ―intentó explicar el rubio hasta que se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Menma a su lado mirándolo con burla.

―Ya me enseñaron a caminar por los árboles ―comentó el menor de ojos azules disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa del otro―. También sé caminar sobre el agua. Enséñame algo único, estoy listo ttebayo ―pidió impaciente.

―Presumido ―susurró Uzumaki al notar que se le habían adelantado. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar quién le enseñó eso. Ya imaginaba la respuesta que obtendría.

―Tengo muchas habilidades que puedo presumir ―afirmó buscando picar un poco más el orgullo del Hokage―. ¿Qué más puede hacer el "héroe de Konoha"?

―Ya lo verás ―respondió el mayor dando un salto para regresar al suelo―. Ya que manejas tan "bien" tu chakra veamos que puedes hacer con esto ―dijo sacando un globo de agua de su bolsillo―. Revienta esto sólo concentrando el chakra en tus manos, así como haces con tus pies.

―¿Eso para qué sirve? ―interrogó Menma sosteniendo el globo entre sus manos.

―Es una de las tres fases para aprender mi mejor técnica ―respondió Naruto señalándose a sí mismo orgulloso―. Yo usé la ayuda de un clon de sombras para conseguirlo ―explicó recordando cuanto le tomó aprender eso, mas al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo prestó mayor atención―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada importante ―contestó tajante mientras desviaba la mirada mostrándose algo incómodo.

―No te sientas mal si necesitas la ayuda de un clon ―comentó queriendo darle opciones sin lastimar su orgullo, el cual notaba era grande en su hijo―. Si quieres apurarte a aprender puedes utilizar clones de sombras. Cuando usas clones el tiempo se reduce, ¿cómo te explico? ―preguntó el rubio al aire cruzándose de brazos al pensar en una forma sencilla de hacerlo entender―. Si haces el jutsu hay dos tú aprendiendo así que es como si practicaras el doble de tiempo, pero es la mitad.

El menor guardó silencio y apretó las manos formando puños fuertemente cerrados. Naruto no conseguía ver los ojos de su hijo, pues éste los cubría con su negro cabello. El rubio se agachó un poco para poder hacer contacto visual con él. Era extraño que no le sostuviera la mirada. Generalmente, Menma siempre tenía el mentón en alto frente a cualquier persona. Verlo ahora de esa forma causaba como mínimo curiosidad.

―¿Te molesta algo? ―cuestionó el mayor de los Uzumaki―. Sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo con confianza.

―Entrenaré usando mis propios métodos ―dictaminó Menma alzando la mirada mostrando unos ojos llenos de enojo. Aunque no iba dirigido a Naruto ciertamente había mucho rencor en ellos―. No quiero copiar tu estilo y menos si haces trampa para hacerlo en menos tiempo.

―¡No estoy haciendo trampa! ―exclamó Naruto ofendido de lo que dijo su hijo.

―Suena a que sí lo haces ttebayo ―contradijo el moreno bufando con aburrimiento.

―Al menos intenta usar el jutsu clones de sombras al inicio y luego vas a ir descubriendo tu propia forma de hacer las cosas ―explicó el jinchuriki comenzando a perder la paciencia―. Si realmente quieres aprender el rasengan en este viaje tendrás que usarlo, ¿o no estabas apurado en obtener jutsus fuertes?

―Aunque digas eso… ―suspiró el menor de ojos azules desviando la mirada con vergüenza―. No podría hacerlo porque yo… no sé usar ese jutsu.

Ante esas palabras el Hokage abrió la boca enormemente por la revelación. No se esperaba semejante respuesta de parte de su hijo, pero ahora veía la razón de su rechazo. La técnica era un problema en sí misma, ya que él estaba contando con que fuera algo desordenado como él mismo. Después de todo él aprendió primero la técnica, e incluso la aplicó en batalla, antes de dominar las proporciones de chakra utilizado. Empero, su hijo era diferente. Allí notó su primer error: querer enseñarle exactamente como a él. Tendría que ordenar de nuevo sus prioridades. Tomó aire un momento y llevó su mano a su nuca rascándola con nervios.

―Vamos a comer ―propuso de manera repentina logrando que Menma pusiera cara de asombro y molestia.

―¿Sólo porque no sé ese jutsu no me enseñaras nada? ―demandó saber clavando sus ojos azules en el mayor―. Puedo aprender sin ese tonto jutsu ―afirmó con un puchero en los labios―. Lo importante es poder hacerlo, no como lo haga.

―Vamos ―dijo Naruto ignorando los deseos de su hijo al alzarlo sin esfuerzo con su brazo llevándolo a un puesto de helados.

El rubio compró unos helados que se podían compartir, unos idénticos a los que el sabio pervertido le compró de niño. Según vio en aquel entonces, esos helados eran algo populares entre los padres y sus hijos. El azabache se mantenía cruzado de brazos ignorando el postre frío que le ofrecía. Naruto soltó un suspiro ante esa actitud por lo cual decidió explicarle claramente como se sentía. No encontraba otra manera de hacerle entender a su hijo lo difícil que eran las cosas para él desde su llegada. No se quejaba de que entrara a su vida, pero debía admitir que el cambio sufrido era demasiado radical para asumirlo de la noche a la mañana.

―Menma ―llamó el Hokage mirándolo con seriedad―. Soy un desastre en esto, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó desviando un poco la mirada―. Estoy intentando que todo se resuelva enseguida. No tengo nada de paciencia.

―Estás desorientado ―comentó Menma mirándolo de reojo―. Tanto o más que yo. Yo… nunca espere conocerte y mucho menos así ttebayo ―confesó Menma con la mirada en las gotas de helado derretido que caían al suelo.

―Yo estaba tan emocionado de enseñarte algunas cosas que creo que no supe organizarme ―confesó el rubio con una expresión de derrota en su rostro―. Yo quiero aprovechar al máximo esta semana y por eso intenté enseñarte todo en muy poco tiempo aun sabiendo que es imposible ―aclaró alzando un poco la mirada hacia él―. Mi trabajo me quita casi todo mi tiempo y cuando volvamos no sé si volveré a tener esta oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

Lo que más molestaba a Naruto era saber que se dejaba absorber fácilmente por sus deberes de Hokage, tendiendo a olvidarse del resto del mundo. En su estado de depresión era normal querer escapar de todo el mundo, pero teniendo un hijo debía ser más consciente de que no podía permitirse algo como eso. Tenía que mantener los pies sobre la tierra para ser el guía que Konoha necesitaba, mas no se sentía con los ánimos desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Repentinamente, sintió la mano de Menma sobre su hombro, logrando que toda su atención fuera a parar en la mano que le transmitía algo de apoyo.

―No seas tan impaciente ―pidió Menma sonriendo levemente―. Tu trabajo exige mucho de ti, pero a mi no me molesta que me dediques un poco de tu tiempo libre ―explicó mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda―. Aunque me tenga que regresar a mi aldea intentaré mantener contacto contigo. Me agradas ―afirmó mostrando una expresión que Naruto no le conocía: una llena de cariño.

El moreno extendió la mano aceptando el helado que le compartió Uzumaki anteriormente. Viendo que su hijo tenía buena disposición para un maestro tan torpe como él, Naruto sonrió más tranquilo. Debía dejar de pensar en que Menma lo abandonaría. Temía no volver a verlo y a que su propio hijo se olvidara de él sin darle la oportunidad de ser un padre para él. Empero, viendo la sonrisa del menor supo con certeza que, aunque Menma no lo dijera en voz alta, no pensaba en él como un simple medio para aprender jutsus. Por ese día al menos pasaría tiempo con él dejando de lado el entrenamiento para retomarlo al día siguiente. Pese a su propio apuro, el menor no rechazo la propuesta. Él también reconocía, para sí mismo, estar siendo demasiado impaciente, lo cual causaba que los intentos del blondo por fraternizar se vieran obstaculizados.

Naruto había pasado un día muy feliz al lado de su hijo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Había estado tan abocado a su trabajo que no había disfrutado de salir a ningún lugar para recrearse y menos se le antojaba hacerlo sabiendo que lo haría solo o con una actitud de falsa felicidad. Sin embargo, estar junto a su hijo sonriendo, entrenando y compartiendo juntos como alguna vez hizo con su maestro Jiraiya, fue como revivir buenos tiempos. Aquellos días que pasaron juntos alejados de sus responsabilidades como Hokage fueron sin dudas los mejores que había tenido en años. Empero, aquellos días felices sólo fueron la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que al llegar a Konoha…

―¿Qué demonios? ―cuestionó el rubio no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21: Invasión

Jamás pensó que estaría en un lugar así, al menos creyó que de llegar a estarlo sería por alguna buena causa, quizás alguna de sus decisiones tercas pensadas desde su cabezonería innata. Mas no era ese el caso, estaba en una de las oscuras celdas de la prisión de Konoha con su chakra bloqueado y por lo que vio no era el único. A todos los ninjas les había extraído, bloqueado o sellado su chakra, dado que fueron varios métodos los utilizados para asegurarse que ningún shinobi pudiera defenderse. Y luego de eso fueron encarcelados en las prisiones mientras los civiles estaban atrapados en los refugios. Aquello era simplemente irónico, los bunkers y túneles que Konoha poseía para poner a salvo a los civiles en caso de invasión tenían ahora la función de mantenerlos prisioneros como rehenes del enemigo.

―Veo que despertaste ―comentó su compañero de celda al ver a Naruto abriendo los ojos desorientado.

―¡Kazekage! ―exclamó sorprendido al verlo metido en aquella celda junto a él―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucedió mientras no estuve? ―preguntó queriendo llegar a la raíz de todo eso.

―Es una larga historia y a juzgar por sus medidas preventivas creo que puedo explicarte como llegué aquí ―respondió el líder de la arena mientras daba inicio a su relato sobre cómo terminó prisionero.

 _En la aldea de Tsuna, Gaara revisaba las formas de los aspirantes a chunnin, ese año la cede para los exámenes sería en Konoha, tal y como fue cuando conoció al Hokage. Había ciertos detalles que debían pulir respecto al nivel de dificultad, anteriormente los exámenes eran mortales y muchos de los que entraban morían en plena prueba. Los tiempos habían cambiado y los ninjas no estaban adecuados a sobrevivir a condiciones demasiado extremas. No era que pensaran dejar como un sencillo paseo en el campo la evaluación de sus habilidades, pero en tiempos de paz una prueba mortal sólo significaba muertes innecesarias. Así que usando eso como excusa iría de visita a Konoha, dado que tenía otro motivo más importante para ir allí._

― _¿Estás seguro de que deseas ir allí? ―cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando a su acompañante mientras iban llegando a las puertas de la aldea._

― _¿A estas alturas del viaje te parece lógico regresar? ―preguntó Sai mirándolo seriamente._

― _Aun puedes arrepentirte y volver a Tsuna ―comentó Gaara sin abandonar su seria expresión, mas no por ello dejaba de notarse algo de preocupación en su voz._

― _Debo saber si es verdad que el supuesto hijo de Naruto se trata de quien yo creo ―respondió avanzando a paso decidido y algo ligero, notándose la prisa que tenía por ir a Konoha._

― _Y si confirmas que se trata de él, ¿qué harás? ―interrogó queriendo saber más de lo que pensaba el azabache._

― _Buenas, Kazekage-sama ―saludaron respetuosamente los guardias en la entrada de Konoha interrumpiendo la respuesta de Sai._

― _Buenas tardes ―correspondió al saludo con cortesía mientras se adentraba con tranquilidad._

 _Las visitas por parte de los miembros y líderes de otras aldeas, en víspera de los exámenes chunnin, se hicieron muy frecuentes en los últimos días. Por tal motivo casi no se cuestionaba la entrada o salida del Kazekage en Konoha, haciendo más sencillo que le permitieran el acceso. Una vez que los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta dejaron libre el paso, Sai siguió al pelirrojo de cerca mirando hacia las calles de Konoha, notando los cambios desde la última vez que estuvo allí. No se parecía a como lo recordaba la última vez que vio su aldea, mas supuso que fueron obras de reconstrucción para modernizarse._

― _¿Sorprendido por sus cambios? ―preguntó el pelirrojo aunque deducía la respuesta._

― _No demasiado ―confesó el de cabellos ébanos mirando con aburrimiento aquellas modificaciones en las edificaciones._

― _Si esto no te impresiona, Naruto sin dudas lo hará ―dijo Gaara casi en modo de advertencia. El cambio de Naruto había sido grande en esos años y según su hermana y cuñado desde la llegada de Menma también lo había sido._

― _¿Por qué? ―quiso saber Sai desconociendo el contenido de las cartas que intercambiaban Gaara con sus familiares de Konoha._

― _Ya no sonríe como antes, ahora se lo ve serio todo el tiempo y cuando sonríe es una mueca realmente falsa. Se nota a leguas que no es para nada feliz o al menos alguien que lo conoce un poco se percata fácilmente de eso ―explicó el Kazekage reprimiendo un suspiro de nostalgia por su amigo cuando aún era una persona carismática y alegre―. Aunque al parecer ha sufrido algunos cambios desde que conoció a Menma._

 _Luego de aquella breve explicación ambos llegaron a la torre del Hokage. Por ser una visita de uno de los Kages aliados de la Hoja, se le permitió el paso casi sin hacer preguntas. El de ojos oscuros iba a paso apresurado queriendo salir de dudas lo antes posible. Gaara entendía su impaciencia por verse cara a cara con su antiguo compañero, empero eso no evitaba que le divirtiera un poco la manera en que intentaba ocultarlo de él. Recibían algunas reverencias de los shinobios de Konoha, las cuales eran correspondidas por el pelirrojo con su leve asentimiento de cabeza. De quedarse a saludar o hablar perdería de vista a su acompañante, quien no paraba por nada ni nadie. Al llegar dentro del despacho, lo único que pudieron ver fue la oficina vacía con muchos papeles sin firmar ni leer._

― _Parece que no está ―dijo Sabaku rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado allí._

― _¿No que se había vuelto adicto al trabajo? ―interrogó Sai con rabia reprimida ante lo incorrecta que era la información que le dieron antes de ir._

― _No esperaba esto ―confesó Gaara sin saber bien que hacer o decirle para apaciguar la rabia reflejada en sus ojos oscuros._

 _En ese momento oyeron pasos acercándose a la oficina, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, la cual fue repentinamente abierta por Shikamaru quien traía una enorme pila de papeles en las manos. Él pasó sin dar demasiada importancia a las presencias demás, puesto que eran comunes sus visitas y ya suponía que vendrían los Kages para discutir los puntos en los que no estuvieran de acuerdo para los exámenes chunnin. Sumado al hecho de que en las cartas de Gaara avisó de su próxima visita, mas según escribió aun no debería estar allí. A Nara eso le llamó un poco la atención, ¿por qué motivo el Kazekage se apresuró tanto en su visita? ¿Habría sucedido algo urgente?_

― _Buenas, Kazekage ―saludó el manipulador de sombras a su cuñado y a la pareja de éste._

― _Hola, Shikamaru ―correspondió el de ojos claros mientras Sai guardaba silencio y se quedaba mirándolo fijamente._

― _¿Vienes como Kazekage o como visitante? ―cuestionó la mano derecha del Hokage sentándose en la silla de Naruto acomodando los documentos pendientes y los nuevos que trajo consigo._

― _Un poco de ambas ―contestó en tono neutral sin quitarle la mirada de encima―. Vine para discutir con Naruto acerca del nivel de dificultad de estos exámenes y a visitar a mi hermana y sobrino ―agregó con la voz ligeramente más suave._

― _Tendrán que hacer lo segundo porque el Hokage salió desde ayer ―comentó Shikamaru levantando la cabeza de los papeles._

― _¿Dónde fue? ―interrogó Sai impaciente. Él necesitaba hablar con Naruto lo antes posible, así que lo buscaría donde fuera que estuviera._

― _Él decidió salir con su hijo a un viaje de entrenamiento ―contestó con una sonrisa al pensar en el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo para ser un padre para Menma―. Quiere enseñarle sus técnicas favoritas así que creo que lo llevó a algún lugar especial._

― _¿Sabes cuándo volverá? ―siguió Sai preguntando, ignorando la respuesta que antes le dio._

― _Antes de irse me dejó encargado de todo lo relacionado a los exámenes chunnin y que volvería en unos pocos días. ―Shikamaru no entendía esa necesidad y falta de paciencia para esperar el regreso del rubio. Eso le causaba aún más inquietud de la que tuvo al verlos._

― _Supongo que habrá que… ―dijo Gaara poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sai, pero no terminó de hablar al ser interrumpido._

 _La amena charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de bombas estallando de manera sincronizada formando una cadena de detonaciones. De inmediato los tres ninjas salieron del despacho para verificar lo sucedido. Sólo para encontrase con que la aldea estaba bajo ataque enemigo. Aunque, ¿qué enemigo? Se suponía que siendo tiempos de paz no había nadie que quisiera "venganza". Mas al observar a su alrededor se encontraron con los civiles huyendo despavoridos en todas direcciones, gritos de horror mezclado con el llanto de los infantes que no entendían a que venían esas explosiones. Algunos aldeanos tenían heridas sangrantes, dejando caminos de aquel liquido rojo que dejaban caer en su desesperación por huir de las zonas atacadas._

― _Qué los ninjas se dividan en tres equipos ―ordenó Shikamaru a los jounin que tenía más cerca―. Un equipo encárguese de guiar a los civiles a los refugios por precaución. Segundo equipo encárguense de contener las llamas y tercer equipo busquen a los culpables. ―Vio como los ninjas asentían a sus órdenes y se acercó a los invitados._

 _Al instante, todos los ninjas acataron sus instrucciones y se organizaron rápidamente para cumplir con las misiones asignadas. Una vez que ellos dejaron solos al Kazekage y los dos ninjas, Shikamaru retomó la conversación con ellos. Necesitaba poner a salvo al líder de la Arena, puesto que siendo un líder de una de las grandes naciones lo tendrían por objetivo. Sin embargo, la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar sus cabezas era: ¿Quién ordenó tal ataque? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Era difícil creer que buscaban a Gaara, ese viaje era improvisado y casi sin previo aviso, dado lo anticipado que arribó a Konoha._

― _Qué extraño es esto ―comentó Gaara usando su arena para controlar las llamas en los edificios cercanos, a su vez que detenía algunos escombros que se precipitaban hacia civiles._

― _Estoy de acuerdo ―secundó Shikamaru analizando la situación a medida que ayuda a poner a salvo a los aldeanos junto a Sai._

 _Empero, no tuvieron tiempo para hablar demasiado al oír los gritos de los ninjas que intentaban apagar el fuego en otro edificio cercano. Gaara invocó a su arena para sacar a los ninjas y tenerlos fuera del peligro, ya que los veía heridos con cortes profundos y otros se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor. Ese tipo de lesiones sin dudas fueron causadas por armas ninjas y jutsus. Esperaba que los heridos fueran capaces de darles alguna pista sobre el enemigo, el cual aun no se presentaba abiertamente ante ellos. Sólo presenciaban la destrucción dejada a su paso._

― _¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó de inmediato Nara a uno de los ninjas que aún estaba consciente._

― _Nos atacaron unos ninjas… usaron una técnica extraña que bloqueó nuestro chakra ―contestó con dificultad sosteniendo su herida en un intento de detener la hemorragia._

― _¿Ninjas? ¿De dónde? ―Siguió interrogando el manipulador de sombras―. ¿Alguna característica acerca de esa técnica que usaron? ¿Era como el puño suave o alguna que conozcamos?_

― _La aldea de… el Sonido ―respondió antes de perder el conocimiento frente a los confundidos ninjas._

― _¿El Sonido? ―repitió en forma de pregunta Sai mostrando su sorpresa por la aldea mencionada._

― _Así es ―afirmó un ninja que se encontraba al frente de un grupo numeroso de invasores, todos con las bandanas de la aldea del Sonido._

 _Los ojos de Nara se abrieron con una enorme sorpresa al ver como volvían a hacer eso. ¿Acaso era una venganza por el ataque fallido hacía tantos años atrás? Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para cuestionar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque aquellos ninjas se desplegaron dejando a algunos luchando contra ellos y otros lanzando papeles bombas a los cimientos de los edificios buscando que colapsaran. Gaara usó su arena para dejar a los heridos detrás de él, a una distancia donde no se vieran afectados por su lucha._

 _La batalla dio inicio en ese instante y continúo un corto periodo de tiempo, recibiendo algunos refuerzos por parte de anbus y jounins. Empero, de alguna manera uno a uno, los ninjas de la Hoja caían al suelo. Cada uno de ellos quedaba imposibilitado de retomar la batalla, no podían hacer jutsus ni nada similar. Dejando a Gaara como el único luchando junto a Shikamaru, dado que Sai desapareció en medio del alboroto._

― _No creo que quiera ver morir a los shinobis de su aldea aliada, ¿o sí, Kazekage-sama? ―preguntó uno de los ninjas del sonido apuntando con un kunai a uno de los inconscientes shinobis de la Hoja._

 _El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de odio al ver tan sucia treta, pero era cierto que no podría dejar morir frente a él a sus aliados. Con sumo pesar se vio obligado a rendirse, al menos por el momento. Una vez que tuviera a salvo a los rehenes y hallara una oportunidad para dar un contraataque se cobraría la humillación. Con tranquilidad de saberse vencedores de la batalla, los invasores se acercaron al pelirrojo para proceder a sellar su chakra. Cuando le colocaron esa extraña marca en sus muñecas, el de ojos aguamarina bufó fastidiado. Aquella cosa limitaba su chakra haciendo imposible que manipule su arena. El poder escapar se tornaría aún más difícil de lo que pensó en un primer momento._

 _De esa forma habían capturado a todos los shinobis, quienes fueron llevados a las prisiones, metiéndolos luego de una inspección minuciosa para tenerlos completamente desarmados. Y los pocos ninjas que no habían caído frente a esos extraños ataques que les quitaban el chakra, fueron apresados con amenazas de asesinar a los civiles, entre ellos mujeres y niños indefensos. En un principio iban a negarse al creerlos a salvo, pero más temprano que tarde descubrieron que los refugios habían sido tomados por los invasores. Y por ello, fueron capaces de tenderles una trampa a los desprevenidos aldeanos que creyeron estar yendo a esos escondites, cuando la triste realidad era que ellos mismos fueron hacia sus captores._

―Así que eso fue lo que sucedió en mi ausencia ―comentó Naruto sorprendido luego de oír el relato.

―Nos han tenido prisioneros durante aproximadamente dos días ―especificó el Kazekage mirando a su viejo amigo esperanzado de algún plan ingenioso y alocado que los salvara de ese predicamento.

―Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos ―afirmó el rubio levantándose del suelo con actitud seria.

―No sé qué podríamos hacer cuando todos los ninjas tenemos nuestro chakra bloqueado ―comentó Gaara, recordándole la mayor dificultad a la que se enfrentaban.

El rubio caminó por los límites que le permitía la reducida celda y se acercó a los barrotes. Allí sacó la cabeza girándola lo más que podía viendo como aquellos ninjas que fueron sus compañeros y otros sus subordinados, estaban en condiciones similares a la suya. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante era esa actitud mostrada en sus rostros. Todos expresando desesperanza y miedo, pero los pocos que lograron divisarlo desde sus celdas mostraban una mirada ilusionada. Ellos esperaban que él solucionara todo el asunto como hizo en el pasado y siendo el Hokage, sentía que era su deber alcanzar esas expectativas y salvar a su aldea como en antaño.

―Creo que nos dejaron en la misma celda por ser Kages ―dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio en el que estuvieron sumidos durante la inspección del rubio―. Algo grande deben estar planeando ―pensó en voz alta, temiendo a lo que fuera que estaban preparando sus enemigos.

―Sea lo que sea que planean lo único que me interesa es que mi hijo se encuentre bien ―confesó Uzumaki mostrando sus labios apretados en perfecto rictus por la preocupación por el menor.

Y no era el único con esos pensamientos. Todos los ninjas que eran padres estaban muy preocupados por sus niños, dado que los gennin al igual que los pertenecientes a la academia ninja, habían sido separados. Según los crueles comentarios de algunos de sus carceleros, su líder quería usar a los menores para unirlos a sus filas. Después de todo, usar un genjutsu para dominar a los adultos era complicado y casi imposible de lograr con completo éxito, dado su entrenamiento ninja o habilidades perfeccionadas para resistirse a esos trucos. Mas los niños eran un blanco mucho más fácil, de esa manera tendría a los descendientes de todos los clanes más importantes de Konoha a su servicio.

Los más jóvenes estaban en el refugio ubicado debajo de la academia ninja. Allí se encontraban los niños de todas las edades comprendidas entre los seis y doce años, ya que los shinobis del Sonido tenían ordenes de llevarse a los recién ingresados a la academia, a los gennins graduados y hasta a los aspirantes a chunnin. Los que tuvieran nivel chunnin o jounnin estaban recluidos en la prisión, de ellos pensaban encargarse luego de la "atracción" principal. Como era de esperarse los más pequeños lloraban y gritaban llamando a sus padres, la histeria entre ellos era general. Sólo unos pocos mantenían la calma en apariencia, entre ellos algunos gennins más maduros mentalmente.

―¡Quiero a mi mami! ―gritó una niña de la academia llena de miedo mientras temblaba en su lugar.

―¡¿Dónde están mis papás?! ―exclamó otro niño lleno de terror ante la posibilidad de haberse quedado huérfano.

―No se preocupen que el Hokage nos salvará a todos ―afirmó otro en un intento por llevar calma al resto.

―No lo hará, niños tontos ―dijo uno de los ninjas que los mantenían prisioneros abriéndose paso entre ellos, puesto que los niños retrocedían asustados a cada paso de ellos―. El Hokage fue capturado como los demás ―reveló mostrando una sonrisa cruel.

―Pero… pero él es un héroe ―refutó el niño buscando mantener las esperanzas.

―¡Pues despierta, niño! ―gritó entre risas estridentes y burlescas el mismo ninja del Sonido―. Los héroes no existen, él está atrapado en una celda junto al resto de tu patética aldea.

Esas palabras hicieron que los niños sintieran que no había esperanzas de ser rescatados. Los más grandes, daban consuelo ―pese a no sentirlo―, a los más pequeños del grupo, mientras luchaban por no acompañarlos en el llanto. Ellos habían crecido con las historias del heroísmo del ninja Uzumaki Naruto, el cual siempre vencía a los malos y salvaba a la aldea. La imagen idílica impuesta a todos había creado fantasías y mitos alrededor del rubio. Olvidaban que también era un hombre como todos los demás, poderoso y valiente, nadie negaba eso, pero no quitaba el hecho de que existían obstáculos que no podía vencer solo. Los aldeanos se había creado una proyección de "héroe perfecto" en el Hokage, una imagen ficticia que exageraba las cualidades del rubio a un punto inverosímil.

―Ahora mejor acostúmbrense a la idea de que pronto van a servirle a su nuevo líder ―alardeó uno de los ninjas con una amarillenta y despiadada sonrisa.

―¡Eso jamás! ―gritó Menma desde su lugar, ganándose la mirada de reproche de algunos que temían que los castiguen por su enorme boca. La de otros era más de sorpresa por no mostrar miedo frente a esos ninjas.

―Niño insolente ―dijo uno de los ninjas mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro usando su puño.

―¡Menma! ―gritó Inoi preocupada por él acercándose de inmediato, viendo la sangre caer del labio partido del moreno.

―En estos momentos no te conviene llevarles la contraria ―sugirió Shikadai susurrándole a Menma, colocándose en el lado contrario a Inoi―. No seas tan temerario ―pidió preocupado por lo que podría hacerle en represalia.

―No esperaba menos del hijo del Hokage ―dijo un hombre abriéndose paso entre los ninjas del Sonido, acercándose mientras aplaudía con condescendencia.

Un hombre mayor de cabello largo negro, pero con canas muy visibles que denotaban su avanzada edad. Los ojos azules de Menma se dirigieron a quien habló, clavó su mirada con fiereza en el extraño visitante. El hijo de Naruto no se mostraba intimidado por la presencia de ninjas enemigos, al menos según lo que aprendió de su papá, no debía mostrar temor o debilidad al estar en desventaja. Muchos de los presentes retrocedieron lo más posible, temiendo que intentara llevárselos a algún lugar. En cambio, el hombre se mostraba dichoso de la reacción que generó en los niños. El miedo sin dudas sería una excelente herramienta para conseguir su obediencia.

―¿Tú eres el que está detrás de todo esto? ―interrogó Menma, provocando que dejara aquella inspección visual que estaba realizando sobre ellos.

―Así es, yo dirijo a todos estos ninjas ―respondió con soberbia haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar a los ninjas que lo escoltaban.

―¿Dónde están nuestros padres? ―se atrevió a preguntar Shikadai, controlando lo más posible el temblor en su voz.

―Eso no les interesa niños ―respondió tajante―. Después de todo, luego del gran evento ustedes tendrán el honor de unirse a mis filas.

―No podrás salirte con la tuya, Hokage-sama lo va a detener ―exclamó alguno de los menores, aprovechando el anonimato que le daba la multitud de rehenes.

―Eso creen ustedes ―respondió el líder de los ninjas del sonido―. Nos vemos después, Uzumaki Menma ―despidió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Aquel hombre se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro. No le dejó un buen presentimiento al hijo de Naruto, ese tono misterioso no le agradaba para nada y menos combinado con el lugar donde estaban. El miedo volvió a llenar el aire, producto de los nervios de todos al no saber qué sería de ellos y de sus padres. Un par de ninjas del sonido se quedaron en las entradas y salidas, vigilando a todos, pese a intuir que ninguno de ellos sería lo suficientemente temerario para hacerles frente.

―¿Verdad que tu padre nos salvará a todos? ―preguntó un niño asustado mirando a Menma.

―Mi padre no es un escudo para la aldea de Konoha ―contestó serio y un poco ofendido por haber hecho semejante pregunta.

―Pero él es un héroe que siempre ha defendido y protegido a la aldea y a todos nosotros con su vida ―replicó con insistencia, acercándose demasiado a Menma. Mostrando su enojo por la ausencia de alguna respuesta que les diera esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

―Ustedes y todos aquí deberían dejar de depender tanto de él ―agregó Menma frunciendo el ceño empujando a ese niño con su mano.

―Fue su culpa que nos invadieran ―acusó otro sumándose a la discusión contra el hijo del Hokage―. Si él hubiera estado aquí nada de esto habría sucedido.

―Los ninjas de Konoha se han vuelto tan inútiles que apenas se va el Hokage unos días y no sirven ni para defender su amada aldea ―sentenció con dureza el de ojos azules con frialdad frente a los reclamos de todos.

―¡¿Le dijiste inútiles a mis padres?! ―preguntó el niño a gritos sujetando la ropa de Menma mirándolo con molestia―. Si les pasa algo a mis padres será culpa del Hokage por no salvarnos.

―Es lo que son, si mueren hoy será por su propia debilidad ―susurró el azabache dispuesto a golpear a todos los que estaban culpando a Naruto.

―Ya suéltalo ―pidió Metal Lee―. No debemos pelear entre nosotros en un momento así ―dijo interponiéndose entre ellos para evitar una pelea física.

De mala gana tomaron distancia el uno del otro debido a que en ese momento no podían perder sus energías en luchas entre "aliados". Sin embargo, a Menma le molestaba mucho esa actitud que tenían todos los aldeanos y shinobis respecto a su padre. ¿Es que acaso no había nadie que pensara en tomar la iniciativa para luchar por su aldea? Siempre oía: " _el Hokage nos protegerá", "con él de nuestro lado no hay nada que temer_ ". ¿A eso reducían el título de Hokage? ¿Un simple escudo humano sobre el cual recargar todos sus problemas?

―Trata de no molestarte con los demás, todos tienen miedo ―rogó Inoi con una mano en su pecho mostrándose preocupada por la tensión entre todos.

―Esa no es excusa para culpar al Hokage por lo sucedido ―dijo Menma aun preso de la furia por tan mala actitud de sus iguales―. Deberíamos planear alguna forma de ayudar a los adultos ttebayo―determinó con convicción observando a sus compañeros de equipo, esperando su apoyo.

―Eso es imposible ―contradijo Nara soltando un suspiro por semejante locura propuesta―. Han sellado el chakra de todos los ninjas de alto nivel.

―Tú eres muy listo, Shikadai ―halagó la rubia buscando convencerlo para pelear. Ella apoyaba a Menma para rescatar a sus padres, no le gustaba estar cruzada de brazos mientras ellos sufrían―. ¿No tienes algún plan o algo para poder rescatar al menos al Hokage?

―Ciertamente si el Hokage estuviera libre él podría encontrar una forma de salvar a Konoha, pero… ―dijo Shikadai queriendo hacerles entender lo peligroso que era y más si fallaban.

―Tenemos pocas posibilidades ¿verdad? ―interrogó inocentemente Metal Lee bajando un poco la mirada con pesimismo.

―Son más que nosotros en número, experiencia, habilidades y tienen rehenes ―explicó el hijo de Shikamaru mirándolos a todos con seriedad. Él también quería salvar a sus padres, pero si cometían un error todo empeoraría―. Para poder salvar al Hokage se necesitaría alguien de su nivel que se encargue de eso.

―No existe tal persona ―acotó uno de los niños que husmeaba en su conversación.

Esa afirmación hizo que el grupo de gennins bajara la mirada con pena, debido a que, si nadie estaba a la altura como para salvar a Naruto, por consecuente, nadie podría salvarlos a ellos tampoco. Con resignación pasaron las horas, en las cuales los niños no hacían más que llorar y otros se esforzaban en darles consuelo para que no los golpeen sus carceleros. Hasta que, finalmente un grupo de esos ninjas del Sonido los sacaron del refugio y los guiaron a la fuerza hasta estar frente a la torre del Hokage. Al llegar notaron que sus padres estaban atados y golpeados mirando con terror y rabia hacia un punto en específico.

―¡Papá! ―gritó Menma al ver que en el centro de todo estaba Naruto atado de manos y pies obligándolo a mantenerse de pie.

―Menma ―susurró el rubio abriendo un ojo con dificultad por lo hinchado que estaba.

Frente a ellos estaba nada más ni nada menos que Gengo, junto al Uzumaki para que todos lo pudieran ver y oír. En lo alto de aquella torre, donde años atrás subió Naruto a recibir su título como Hokage, lo mantenían aprisionado mostrándolo derrotado y herido. Era bastante irónico volver a estar allí frente a toda la aldea nuevamente, empero en vez de transmitir la confianza de que tenían un líder que los protegería y guiaría, tenían a su héroe vencido. El sólo hecho de verlo allí causaba impacto a quienes aun tenían algunas remotas creencias de ser salvados milagrosamente por él.

―Ya que están todos reunidos creo que es hora de que iniciemos esta ceremonia ―habló Gengo mostrando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

Luego de esas palabras tanto civiles como ninjas capturados fueron forzados a observar hacia donde estaba Naruto. Gengo aplaudió un par de veces acallando los murmullos de los rehenes y quienes no se callaban ante esa orden implícita, recibían golpes de los que los custodiaban

―Hace más de una década yo goberné el país del Silencio, pero los ninjas de Konoha y Tsuna arruinaron mi pacifica vida como líder ―comenzó a relatar ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de los implicados en aquel incidente―. Gaara y Temari no Sabaku, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke destruyeron el sistema que implementé allí con éxito. Por ello hoy van a compensarme con sus aldeas. He comenzado con Konoha, pero en cuanto terminemos aquí nos expandiremos a Tsuna ―al decir eso miró al Kazekage a quien tenía también amarrado dedicándole una mirada de profundo desprecio―. ¿No le parece justo, Kazekage-sama? Usted y la Quinta Hokage tomaron posesión de mi país a la fuerza, ahora les devolveré el favor.

Algunos gritos de terror se oyeron ante semejante discurso, iban a quitarles su hogar y sin sus ninjas para protegerlos, era casi un hecho que tendrían que someterse ante sus invasores.

―No te saldrás con la tuya ―afirmó Naruto levantando la mirada manteniendo algo de la valentía que siempre lo caracterizó―. La voluntad de fuego no puede extinguirse tan fácilmente.

―Sin su héroe, esta aldea no es nada ―afirmó Gengo comenzando a hacer posiciones de manos―, y su héroe no es nada sin el chakra del demonio zorro.

La mano de Gengo brillaba con una extraña marca la cual apoyó en el estómago del jinchuriki, quien de inmediato comenzó a gritar de dolor. Su chakra estaba siendo absorbido de una forma dolorosa, como si estuvieran arrancándole la piel de a pedazos. Su energía vital era succionada y no conseguía hacer nada para detenerlo. La mano de Gengo, donde estaba la marca, tenía un brillo entre azul y rojo, era tanta la concentración que el chakra robado era visible.

―El héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja Uzumaki Naruto morirá aquí y ahora ―exclamó Gengo mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa―. Esto dejará en claro que nadie es más poderoso que el actual líder del Sonido.

Sin embargo, se vio forzado a separarse del rubio, debido a un Katon no jutsu que fue arrojado en su dirección. Lo había tomado tan por sorpresa que no logró evadirlo por completo, sufriendo quemaduras en todo el brazo derecho, dejando el olor a piel quemada en el aire. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todos los ninjas tenían sus chakras sellados y los únicos que podían usar su chakra eran los de nivel gennin y niveles más bajos que ese, siendo que estaban custodiados por ninjas de alto nivel también quedaron descartados. Empero, jamás se espero ver a esa persona frente a él.

―No es posible ―susurró Gengo mostrando sorpresa y estupefacción, así como los demás shinobis―. Tú estás…

―¿Muerto? ―preguntó el ninja que lanzó el jutsu de fuego―. Eso es lo que más te gustaría ¿cierto?

―Yo… ―susurró el líder retrocediendo lentamente lleno de pavor mientras los ninjas a su alrededor se alistaban para luchar.

―¿Cuándo mandé realizar tal ataque? ―cuestionó el visitante con un tono entre burlón y despectivo―. Qué yo recuerde sigo siendo el líder del Sonido. ―Las comisuras de aquellos labios se torcieron levemente en una sonrisa de lado que expresaba arrogancia aquel único ojo negro visible y el otro cubierto por un mechón de cabellos ébanos.

―¡Uchiha Sasuke! ―gritó Kiba al salir de su estupor inicial, consiguiendo que los demás también comenzaran a hablar sin reparo.

" _No es posible"_

" _Un Uchiha con vida"_

" _El superviviente del clan maldito_ "

Eran los comentarios los adultos de más edad, al igual que los que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo. Únicamente los niños se veían algo confusos al tener frente a ellos al ninja del que sólo habían oído historias, por las mismas que creían que ya no estaba con vida, ¿o acaso podría tratarse de un imitador? Sea cual fuera la verdad, lo único que les importaba era saber si era amigo o enemigo de Konoha.

―Tú estabas muerto, te asesinaron ―tartamudeo con temor Gengo retrocediendo aún más que antes, para ponerse a salvo del Uchiha.

De un sólo movimiento, Sasuke cortó las ataduras de Naruto con un kunai, bajándolo con cuidado al suelo. Aunque de nada servía liberarlo, cuando el rubio sentía su chakra tan dañado que se encontraba muy débil para pelear. Estaba agotado y sólo por su resistencia física no se había desmayado como lo haría cualquier ninja normal al perder semejante cantidad de chakra.

―Todo estará bien ―dijo Sasuke colocándose delante de Naruto para iniciar la batalla.

Aunque el enemigo no se atrevía a dar el primer paso al ver que su oponente se trataba de un Uchiha, Gengo no dudo en usar a sus súbditos para formar una barrera humana, poniéndose lo más cerca posible de una vía de escape. Debían destruir al dueño del Sharingan lo antes posible, debido a que para nadie era secreto el inmenso poder que tenían Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke cuando luchaban juntos.

―¡Vamos! ―incitó uno de los ninjas―. Si atacamos todos al mismo tiempo podremos vencerlo.

―¡Adelante! ―secundó otro, comenzando a rodear a Sasuke cada uno con sus armas en alto preparados para contraatacar en cualquier momento.

―¡Sharingan! ―gritó el moreno tornando su mirada rojiza.

El azabache ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, sólo aguardó hasta que el primer imprudente atacó por la espalda. Bloqueó con facilidad el ataque y lo desarmó de un único movimiento, antes de mandarlo a volar de una patada en el vientre. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que logró hacerlo caer de lo alto de la torre, los demás no perdieron el tiempo creyéndolo distraído por lo que intentaron acorralarlo, mas éste dio un salto y usó su jutsu bola de fuego para dispersarlos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba shuikens y kunais contra ellos.

―Patéticos ―comentó al poder deshacerse con facilidad de esos chunnin frente a él.

Los valientes que se habían atrevido a atacarlo eran un grupo de aproximadamente diez ninjas de nivel chunnin, de los cuales ya solamente quedaban dos frente a él. Por lo que veía no eran muy valientes dado que temblaban de miedo por su presencia. Y mientras ellos se jugaban la vida enfrentándose a Uchiha, el líder intentaba huir a escondidas de todos sus subordinados. Se intentó ocultar entre los rehenes para irse sin que Uchiha lo atrapara.

―Kage mane no jutsu ―dijo Shikadai capturando la sombra de Gengo para evitar que escapara.

―Detenlo ―ordenó Gengo al ver a uno de sus guardias parado detrás del joven Nara―. ¿Por qué no me obedeces?

―Por ahora este ninja no seguirá tus ordenes ―respondió sonriendo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

―Mientras Inoi lo tenga dominado no tiene forma de escapar ―afirmó Nara sin perder su concentración.

La rubia había usado el jutsu que heredó del clan Yamanaka para apoderarse de la mente de aquel guardia mientras estaba distraído. A lo lejos se encontraba Metal Lee protegiendo el cuerpo de su amiga mientras ésta y Shikadai se acercaban a su objetivo. Usando el cuerpo de aquel guardia Inoi se acercó y mantuvo a Gengo inmovilizado con un kunai apuntando a su garganta.

―Todo terminó ―dijo el hijo de Shikamaru mirando con seriedad a Gengo―. Regrese el chakra del Hokage y entréguese pacíficamente.

Sasuke había logrado vencer a todos los ninjas que estaban frente a él y los gennins habían detenido al líder de forma exitosa. Al tener a Gengo como rehén podían obligarlo a ordenar la retirada de sus ninjas y la liberación de todos. Sin embargo, repentinamente Shikadai deshizo el jutsu al recibir unos golpes que bloquearon su chakra, haciendo que liberara a su rehén.

―¿Quién eres…? ―la pregunta que iba a hacer Inoi desde el cuerpo del shinobi que tenía poseído, no fue completada, debido al ataque que se dirigía hacia ella.

―¡Libera el jutsu ahora! ―gritó el de ojos claros preocupado por su amiga.

―¡Liberación! ―gritó ella deprisa justo a tiempo.

Logró deshacer su técnica justo a tiempo, de haber tardado unos segundos más podría hacer recibido el golpe directamente y a juzgar por como dejó al ninja cuyo cuerpo ocupó, pudo ser peligroso para ella. Según su madre, si el cuerpo que ella ocupaba era dañado, el real también tendría un daño equivalente, así que debía tener cuidado. La persona frente a ellos tenía los ojos completamente blancos, por lo que lo reconocían como un miembro del clan Hyuga.

―Qué sorpresa ver al ultimo Uchiha con vida ―comentó aquel Hyuga mientras saltaba frente a Sasuke.

―¡¿Kyoshi?! ―preguntó exaltado Naruto al reconocerlo.

―Gusto en volver a verlo, héroe o debería decir "Hokage-sama" ―saludó el de ojos blancos mirándolo con desprecio a él y luego fijo su mirada en Uchiha.

―Te creíamos… ―murmuró uno de los amigos

―¿Vendido? ¿Muerto? ―interrogó avanzando con paso lento en su dirección, viendo como Sasuke se ponía en guardia mostrando el kunai en su mano―. Eso sin dudas les habría gustado a ti y a ese traidor ―señaló denotando todo su rencor.

Ante la forma despectiva de hablar de Sasuke, el rubio frunció el ceño con molestia dispuesto a golpearlo por lo que dijo. Sin embargo, Uchiha se movió más rápido que él y dio un golpe hacia Hyuga siendo bloqueado por éste. El de ojos blancos sujetó su mano con fuerza doblándola de forma dolorosa, logrando que el moreno hiciera gestos de dolor.

―¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste! ―ordenó el azabache lleno de furia.

―Oh ¿te he molestado? ―cuestionó con burla Hyuga dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a volar.

Al momento de impactar el golpe contra el cuerpo de Sasuke se produjo una nube de humo, la cual se disipó mostrando a Menma tirado en el suelo. Como pudo se levantó sujetándose la zona afectada. De nuevo aquel ataque, lo había sentido cuando peleó en la calle contra el niño Hyuga y nuevamente lo experimentaba. Tosió un poco de sangre repentinamente, causando preocupación en Naruto, quien se acercó lo más pronto que le fue posible en su condición e intentó ayudarlo. Sin embargo, fue detenido de su cometido cuando el miembro de los Hyuga le dio una patada a Menma alejándolo del rubio. Con su puño suave también le propinó un golpe a Uzumaki mandándolo a la dirección contraria de su hijo.

―¡Aléjate de mi padre! ―exigió Menma haciendo una postura de manos listo para atacar.

―Oh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Jugando a ser valiente? ―interrogó Kyoshi arrojando un kunai contra él. En el momento en que el moreno se movió para esquivarlo fue golpeado por el puño suave en su espalda.

―¡Deja en paz a mi hijo! ―exclamó Naruto en un gruñido feroz dispuesto a destrozarlo.

―Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de que lo aceptes pese a haberte engañado respecto a su identidad ―confesó Hyuga, bloqueando los ataques de Menma, quien intentaba golpearlo con taijutsu al no poder controlar su chakra luego de los ataques del temible puño suave―. ¿O acaso aun no sabes quien es este niño? ―preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo en que estrellaba a Menma contra el suelo.

―No te… atrevas ―dijo el moreno de ojos azules con dificultad para levantarse.

Ignorando las miradas de los ninjas apresados, especialmente la del contenedor de Kurama, Kyoshi sujetó a Menma del cuello. Lo levantó con facilidad, pese a los intentos de éste de liberarse de su agarre. Con premeditada calma, Hyuga caminó hacia el borde hacia donde todos los rehenes y ninjas prisioneros pudieran verlo y oírlo. Tomó aire, saboreando su momento de triunfo mientras enseñaba a Menma cual trofeo.

―¡Hoy el último miembro del clan maldito morirá frente a sus ojos! ―gritó Kyoshi con euforia malsana―. Uchiha Menma será ejecutado como sus padres; el demonio de las nueve colas, Uzumaki Naruto y el traidor de la Hoja, Uchiha Sasuke ―anunció consiguiendo una reacción inmediata de parte de todos.

―¡No hables así de mis padres! ―ordenó el moreno activando el sharingan por la ira que era incapaz de contener.

―Tú no tienes derecho de hablar, pequeña aberración de la naturaleza ―exclamó con asco mientras presionaba con fuerza su cuello―. Eres un fenómeno nacido de dos hombres. Tienes el chakra de un demonio y los ojos malditos. No debes vivir ―dijo dejándolo caer―. Si no mueres en la caída jugaré un poco más contigo hasta matarte ―anunció Kyoshi riendo al ver como el niño se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

El menor cerró los ojos al momento de sentir que la presión en su cuello se liberaba por completo. Temía mirar la expresión del rubio, lo escuchaba gritar algo, mas lo oía tan amortiguado que no entendía sus frases. No quería verlo. ¿Y si le estaba gritando que lo odiaba por haberle mentido? ¿Moriría allí? Su miedo fue apartado cuando unos brazos cálidos lo envolvieron dándole seguridad. En medio de la caída una sombra cubrió a Menma evitando su inminente final. Un ninja lo había atrapado y regresado a lo alto de la torre junto a Naruto.

―¡Papá! ―exclamó Menma mirando directamente a su salvador cuando lo bajó al suelo y casi inmediatamente se acercó a besar en los labios al Hokage.

―¡¿Sai?! ―preguntaron escandalizados los espectadores al no creer ni entender lo que sucedía.

¿Qué hacía Sai besando a Naruto?

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 22: Reencuentro

Las personas alrededor del Hokage, tanto compañeros como enemigos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: Sai besando a Naruto delante de todos. Y por si fuera poco Menma lo había llamado "papá". ¿Cómo era tan siquiera posible? El ex anbu había pasado por muchos problemas para ser aceptado como pareja del Kazekage y en un momento crítico como el que vivían, ¿se le daba por ser infiel frente a toda Konoha? El rubio no se quedó demasiado tiempo quieto y luego de unos breves momentos, golpeó con fuerza a Sai en la cara provocando que apareciera una voluta de humo a su alrededor.

―Creía que te diste cuenta de que era yo ―dijo la figura detrás del humo que comenzaba a dispersarse, revelando de a poco la figura del hombre frente a él.

―Si no fuera porque me di cuenta de que eras tú, ni siquiera te habría dejado acercarte ―respondió el Hokage sonriendo ampliamente―, Sasuke-Teme.

Con el humo del jutsu deshecho disperso por completo y la mención de aquel nombre, los espectadores dudaban que fuera verdad, mas siendo el propio rubio quien lo decía… ya no sabían qué pensar. Era imposible, seguro que era otro ninja que se hacía pasar por él para infundir miedo, alguno de los amigos de Menma o similares queriéndose pasar de listos. El sólo hecho de pensar en que les estaban queriendo ver la cara de nuevo, usando un nombre tan temido como lo era el del último de los Uchiha, provocó la ira de muchos de ellos. Por esa razón, algunos no dudaron en atacar queriendo ver al gennin o ninja detrás de esa imagen. El moreno sólo desenvainó la espada que cargaba en su cintura y de un movimiento demasiado rápido para el ojo normal, dejó a los ninjas inmóviles.

―¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ―preguntó en un grito Kyoshi haciendo gestos con las manos―. ¡Ataquen ahora!

Ninguno de ellos le dio una respuesta, solamente se desplomaron en el suelo con enormes cortes en sus cuerpos. Sasuke los miró con aburrimiento, gesto que enardeció al Hyuga al ver a su enemigo tan calmado como si sólo hubiera acabado con algunos insectos molestos a su alrededor. El único ojo visible de Sasuke fue a parar en el rostro de Naruto, sin necesidad de palabras el rubio entendió lo que estaba queriéndole decir. Aunque el reproche que guardaba en esa mirada tampoco era algo que se pudiera ignorar con facilidad. Sin embargo, por el momento ambos guardarían los reclamos mutuos que tenían. Su prioridad era proteger a Menma y deshacerse de los invasores.

―Oye ―llamó Sasuke al líder de Konoha―. ¿No estás herido o sí, gatito asustadizo? ―preguntó con la burla plasmada en su rostro.

―¡Sasukeee! ―gritó Naruto ante la pregunta del otro en una extraña mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia y vergüenza―. Vamos, bastardo ―ordenó el rubio sonriendo a la vez que enseñaba una mirada vivaz y decidida, listo para la batalla.

El portador del Rinnegan simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras mantenía la mirada en sus enemigos frente a ellos. Kyoshi al ver la desventaja de tenerlos juntos prefirió retroceder. Ellos habían logrado una fama única en el tiempo posterior a la cuarta gran guerra ninja, desde que Naruto se negó a trabajar con alguien que no fuera Sasuke, ellos realizaron juntos diversas misiones. El éxito de sus trabajos era altamente conocido, así como su manera de pelear codo a codo durante la propia guerra. Nadie en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse a ambos, después de todo nadie jamás los había vencido en batalla.

―¡La pareja de oro de Konoha! ―gritó un falso ninja del sonido mirándolos con horror.

―Ustedes solos no podrán salvar a toda una aldea ―dijo Hyuga sonriendo con maldad, dispuesto a desquitar su frustración contra los indefensos espectadores.

Kyoshi usó su chakra para correr en forma vertical por la pared de la torre, yendo directo hacia los rehenes. Era una ventaja para él que todos los aldeanos estuvieran en el lugar para la ejecución. Si bien a Uchiha no le importaba salvar a los habitantes de Konoha, a Naruto sí le importaba y dado que él era la única debilidad de Sasuke, la usaría en su contra. Corrió hacia algunas personas escogidas al azar, dispuesto a matarlos usando su puño suave para demostrar que iba en serio. Era un hecho que el Hokage tendía a decaer cuando veía a sus compañeros morir frente a él, la culpa que le suponían las muertes de quienes juró proteger era su carta de triunfo para desestabilizar al dúo más poderoso del mundo ninja.

―¡Ese maldito hijo de…! ―gritó Uzumaki dispuesto a lanzarse tras Hyuga. Empero, la mano pálida frente a él lo detuvo―. Sasuke no podemos dejar que asesine a las personas. A ti no te importan, pero yo tengo el deber de…

―A diferencia de ti, yo sí he venido preparado ―interrumpió Uchiha con estoicismo señalando hacia donde iba a atacar Kyoshi.

El de ojos blancos corrió hacia su objetivo ignorando lo que dijo Sasuke al rubio, pero cuando estaba a punto de conectar el ataque fue detenido por una enorme espada. El espadachín de cabellos blancos sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes antes de ir contra él intentando cortarlo. Kyoshi quiso bloquear sus puntos de chakra, mas al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, éste se convertía en agua, haciendo imposible bloquearlo adecuadamente. Suigetsu por su parte sonreía al ver la frustración en el otro, la cual incrementaba al darse cuenta de como se estaban tornando las cosas. Algunos ninjas aliados de Gengo estaban revelando sus verdaderas identidades: auténticos ninjas del sonido. En algún momento fueron suplantados los ninjas de sus filas y ahora se volvían contra ellos.

―¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos! ―ordenó Kyoshi cayendo en la desesperación―. No pueden avanzar y derrotar a sus oponentes e intentar defender a los civiles al mismo tiempo. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ―gritó a todo pulmón con la esperanza de que el pandemonio desatado le diera posibilidad de retirarse para planificar un mejor y más efectivo ataque.

Si no podía acabar con ellos al menos les dejaría el recuerdo de su fracaso. Una enorme pila de cadáveres suficiente para que todos los aldeanos los odien y más personas se unan a ellos. El dolor y la pérdida siempre eran una buena fuente de odio capaz de convertir aliados en enemigos dispuestos a unirse a su causa de destruirlos. Ante eso, el Hokage sonrió divertido por aquellas palabras, ¿qué ellos no podrían hacer esas cosas? ¿Por quién los tomaba? Con tranquilidad Sasuke, Naruto e incluso Menma alzaron sus pulgares y los llevaron a sus respectivas bocas. Luego de morder sus dedos, usaron su sangre para llamar ayuda.

―¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ―gritaron al mismo tiempo creando enormes bolas de humo.

Naruto llamó a su confiable rana Gamakichi, mientras que Uchiha invocó uno de sus halcones y Menma había logrado llamar a Aoda, la enorme serpiente que solía usar su papá. El blondo no pudo evitar desviar su atención a su hijo, no tenía idea que el menor ya sabía acerca del jutsu de invocación y menos que había firmado el contrato de sangre con las serpientes. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta su convivencia con Sasuke, no era tan inesperado que su invocación fueran esos reptiles. Y no fue el único en sorprenderse. Uchiha no podía creer el éxito de su hijo con aquel jutsu. Cuando le enseñó esa técnica, su hijo no conseguía traer ninguna serpiente de gran tamaño, debido a su falta de control con su chakra. Por lo que notó, Menma recurrió al chakra de Kurama que poseía dentro de sí, algo seguramente aprovechado gracias a algún entrenamiento por parte de Naruto.

―¡No puedes meterte en esta pelea, Menma! ―exclamó Naruto mirando fijamente a su hijo.

―Si te metes en mi camino te mataré, Naruto ―advirtió Uchiha con tono serio desde el lomo de su halcón―. Lo mismo va para ti, Menma ―agregó antes de avanzar hacia el enemigo.

―Yo me encargaré de poner a los rehenes a salvo mientras ustedes pelean ―aclaró el menor yendo con su serpiente a evitar los ataques de ninjas desesperados por obtener alguna ventaja.

Algunos de los ninjas invasores habían invocado a enormes animales, clones y demás técnicas para hacerles frente. Ciertamente, esa sería una pelea fácilmente ganada por los invasores, si no fuera por la colaboración de ninjas del Sonido y de Tsuna que habían ido a socorrer a la Hoja. Menma cumplía con lo dicho y se llevaba ninjas con el chakra bloqueado, a los aldeanos y a varios niños sobre el lomo de Aoda. La serpiente ante señales de peligro se enroscaba formando un escudo a quienes estaba transportando. El Uchiha menor era consciente de que por las heridas sufridas antes sería más un estorbo que una ayuda para sus padres, por lo cual al menos ayudaría evitando que se interpongan más personas.

Por su parte, desde los aires Sasuke iba atacando a los enemigos cortándolos con su espada hecha con su chakra de rayo y abriéndose camino fácilmente entre ellos, siendo seguido de cerca por Naruto quien usaba a Gamakichi para aplastar a sus oponentes o detener a las invocaciones oponentes. Los aldeanos gritaban de horror y miedo al no saber qué hacer para no ser víctimas del fuego cruzado entre ambos bandos. Mucho de ellos corrían desesperados por encontrar un lugar seguro, otros tantos se quedaban inmóviles, presos del pánico. Menma hacía lo mejor posible por poner a esas personas lejos del campo de batalla para no incordiar a sus padres, pero lo superaban en número. Aun contando con la ayuda de varios ninjas, gran parte se dedicaba a luchar y no tanto a los más débiles.

―Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―preguntó con un tono despectivo un ninja mientras daba un fuerte ataque hacia Aoda, provocando que la invocación desapareciera―. La pequeña aberración ―señaló a Menma de forma despectiva.

Al desaparecer la enorme serpiente, el de cabellos ébanos quedó al frente de varias personas que lo tenían a él, y sólo a él, como defensa. Tendría que luchar obligadamente si deseaba salir bien librado de esa situación. Podía predecir fácilmente el objetivo de ese sujeto. Seguramente intentaría tomarlo a él como rehén para forzar a sus padres a rendirse. Después de todo, aunque fueran ninjas habilidosos seguían teniendo un punto débil muy evidente. Sin embargo, no se dejaría capturar, él lucharía hasta el final, no por agradar a las demás personas, sino por sus padres y amigos. Mostraría su poder dándoles una paliza a esos bastardos que se atrevían a usar a personas más débiles para jugar sucio contra sus padres.

―¡Sharingan! ―dijo Menma usando su doujutsu para analizar a su enemigo.

Su oponente no tardó en irse contra él empuñando su espada, mientras Menma se defendía con su kunai. El filo de las armas metálicas chocaba una contra la otra sacando chispas por la fricción, iluminando los rostros del ninja invasor y la expresión furiosa del menor de los Uchiha. La pelea de taijutsu iba debilitando rápidamente a Menma siendo evidente para los espectadores. Shikadai se sujetaba la zona donde lo golpeó Kyoshi con su puño suave mordiendo su labio por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. En ese momento envidió al hijo del Hokage, gracias al chakra del zorro de las nueve colas pese al golpe del puño suave el joven Uchiha conseguía aminorar el daño sufrido o recuperarse con mayor velocidad. No estaba seguro de cual de las dos opciones era la correcta, era la primera vez que veía eso, por lo que no podía estar seguro. Inoi y Metal Lee ayudaban a trasladar a los heridos lejos de allí en lo que el azabache peleaba.

―¡¿Qué estás esperando, Shikadai?! ―gritó Menma al ver a Nara quedándose allí―. Deben avanzar a un lugar seguro. ¡Hay personas heridas que no pueden caminar por sí solos! ―exclamó evitando por los pelos un corte de esa espada.

―¡Katon no jutsu! ―gritó aquel ninja al ver una abertura en la defensa del menor.

Ante aquel ataque, el de ojos azules apretó los labios con molestia. Su postura no le permitiría esquivar el ataque y no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer siquiera la postura de manos para un jutsu. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, mas no pasó nada. Sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo y alejándolo de allí, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un gritó de un ataque que podía reconocer con facilidad.

―¡Suiton no jutsu! ―dijo una chica pelirroja lanzando su jutsu de agua para contrarrestar el de fuego―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Menma-kun? ―preguntó ella sonriendo.

―Está muy bien en mis brazos ―respondió el chico de cabellos blancos sonriendo burlón.

―No te preguntó a ti, Mitsuki ―se metió otra chica pelirroja idéntica a la que ejecutó el jutsu de agua.

―¿Quiénes son esos? ―cuestionó Nara al aire viendo a los chicos salidos de la nada.

A simple vista se veían a dos pelirrojas de dientes puntiagudos, la diferencia entre ellas era mínima. Eran prácticamente copias la una de la otra, pero sólo una de ellas cargaba una espada más grande que su cuerpo. El otro era un chico de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos dorados abrazando a Menma, siendo repelido por éste. Al hijo del Hokage le parecía desagradar que estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal, pero Shikadai supuso que se conocían por el modo de dirigirse a él.

―¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? ―cuestionó Uzumaki soltándose de los brazos del albino viendo a las gemelas peleando contra aquel ninja.

―Se dice "gracias", idiota ―dijo la de la espada mirándolo de reojo mientras cortaba al ninja enemigo.

El corte de aquella kunoichi no era uno común como los que solían hacer ninjas de la Hoja, era un corte dirigido directo a puntos vitales. Sin embargo, solamente consiguió rozarlos dejando al ninja desmayado frente a ellos. Ambas chicas se acercaron a los otros dos a paso lento, ellos habían escapado de la aldea del Sonido y siguieron a sus padres sin que ellos lo supieran, lo cual les costaría un castigo muy duro. Aunque no se arrepentían, Menma era su amigo y les alegraba estar allí para ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Shikadai se acercó un poco siendo seguido de cerca por Inoi y su otro compañero al sentir curiosidad por esos gennins.

―¿Son amigos tuyos? ―preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa amable mientras miraba los chicos.

―Sí ―asintió Menma pensando en presentarlo rápidamente y seguir con la evacuación―. Él es Mitsuki ―dijo señalando al de cabellos blancos y luego a las pelirrojas―. Ellas son Rin y Ran. ―Ellas saludaron cada una a su manera, una saludó sonriendo y la otra movió un poco la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akimichi Inoi ―se presentó la rubia inclinando un poco la cabeza―. Gracias por su ayuda, ellos son mis compañeros, Shikadai y Metal Lee ―presentó ella educadamente.

―Tenemos que poner a salvo a todos, luego nos presentamos más apropiadamente ―dijo Menma evitando que la charla insulsa siguiera.

No era que quisiera evitar una charla entre sus viejos amigos y los que tenía en Konoha, pero estaban en medio de un campo de batalla y no debían perder eso de vista. Con un gesto decidido, pidió a Shikadai ayuda para aprovechar de la mejor manera las habilidades de todos ellos. De inmediato, Nara usó los datos acerca de aquellos proporcionados por Menma para armar su estrategia. Al menos eso sí podía hacerlo, pese a tener bloqueado su chakra, su inteligencia seguía intacta e iba a sacarle ventaja. Entre los gennins se las estaban arreglando con las personas que se encontraban indefensas. Por su parte los adultos seguían con sus luchas en diferentes puntos de Konoha.

/

Uzumaki dio el primer paso lanzándose contra los invasores, siendo seguido de cerca por Sasuke, quien se movía en zigzag al ritmo de su compañero intercambiando sus lugares para hacer impredecible quien atacaría por la izquierda y quien por la derecha. Aquello hizo sonreír al jinchuriki, puesto que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaran lejos siempre se entendían muy bien a la hora de pelear juntos. Empero, para sus oponentes esa era el peor escenario posible, tener que enfrentarse a la tan famosa "pareja de oro" de Konoha era sin lugar a duda algo de temer. Además de que no se veían para nada benevolentes, una reacción normal considerando que habían atacado sus aldeas, al compañero del otro y lo que más enardeció a ambos: a su hijo.

―Chidori nagashi ―dijo Sasuke liberando su chakra de rayo que de inmediato formó una especie de tormenta eléctrica a su alrededor paralizando a quien fuera alcanzado por su técnica.

―¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! ―gritó Naruto invocando a su ejército de clones.

Las copias del rubio se dividieron entre las que formaban una barrera entre los enemigos y los rehenes y lo que ponían a salvo a los últimos mencionados. Los clones de sombras liberaron de sus ataduras a los ninjas de Konoha que Menma no logró evacuar aun y les cubrieron las espaldas para que huyeran y se pusieran en un lugar a salvo junto a los civiles. Los aldeanos normales comenzaron a correr despavoridos en cuanto los guardias que los mantenían vigilados abandonaban esa tarea para huir de la ira del Uchiha o los que se unían a sus compañeros y se arriesgaban luchando contra Naruto y Sasuke.

―No puedo creer que no fueras capaz de manejar algo como esto, Usuratonkachi ―regañó Sasuke mientras se encargaba de dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes usando su Kusanagi o simplemente taijutu.

El de cabellos oscuros miraba con aburrimiento a quienes le hacían frente, ya que él, años atrás, había derrotado a decenas de ninjas que poseían la marca de maldición. Si siendo un joven de tan sólo quince años y el nivel de un gennin fue capaz de vencerlos sin usar todo su poder, menos tendría la necesidad con ninjas tan débiles. No era difícil percibir que los tiempos de paz habían calado hondo en la manera en la que se formaban los ninjas de las últimas generaciones. En su mayoría ociosos por la falta de amenazas que los hicieran sacar lo mejor de sí mismos y exprimir todo su talento.

―¡Cállate, Teme! ―gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba a algunos de los ninjas―. Qué yo tampoco esperaba que estuvieras vivo. ¡Y con un hijo mío! ―gritó molesto de que le ocultara cosas tan importantes.

―Ese no es asunto tuyo, Dobe ―respondió el azabache mientras daba un salto mortal y lanzaba sus kunais contra sus enemigos causando que cayeran al suelo sin posibilidades de retomar la batalla, dada la precisión con la que apuntaba a partes importantes como articulaciones.

―¡Ay qué tonto soy! ―exclamó el de ojos azules con sarcasmo sin descuidar su pelea―. Tuviste un hijo MÍO, pero el asunto no me concierne.

―Menma me pertenece ―declaró con seriedad Uchiha mientras retrocedía colocándose a la espalda del Hokage, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque a traición.

―Hablaremos de esto a solas, bastardo ―advirtió a gritos mientras seguía peleando con varios ninjas―. ¡Rasengan! ―con esa técnica logró deshacerse de los cinco que tenía frente a él.

―¡Chidori Senbu! ―gritó Sasuke usando sus agujas relámpago contra los ninjas que pretendían rodear al rubio, dejando un cantidad sumamente reducida que vencer―. No tenemos nada que hablar.

―Teme―gruñó molesto dándole una patada al último ninja que tenía en frente suyo―. Así tenga que romperte brazos y piernas, tú te vas a quedar en Konoha y a explicarme todo lo relacionado con Menma ―dijo totalmente serio mientras volteaba a mirar a Uchiha.

―Has lo que quieras, Dobe ―respondió el otro restándole toda la importancia a la advertencia del otro―. Ya me dijiste eso hace muchos años y no me asustas.

Eso hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño, porque el maldito tenía razón, cuando eran niños y pelearon en el valle del Fin le dijo algo similar y el resultado fue él hospitalizado y Sasuke largándose con Orochimaru. Sin embargo, eso no sucedería esta vez. _"Aunque se largó una segunda vez de la aldea y no pude detenerlo_ ". Pensó el rubio antes de sacudir su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos tan ridículos _"La tercera es la vencida. Esta vez no se irá sin decirme qué está sucediendo"._ No tuvieron tiempo de seguir con la discusión que llevaban gracias a los gritos de algunos gennins, el cual no era un simple pedido de auxilio.

―¡Menma! ―gritó Inoi preocupada por su compañero, quien se encontraba luchando contra Kyoshi.

Naruto y Sasuke no dudaron ni un minuto en ir hacia donde provenían esos gritos, sus discusiones podían esperar para otro momento. Con su velocidad y la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos a causa de la preocupación no les llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar a su hijo. Lo vieron tratando de mantenerse frente al Hyuga, mientras éste lo atacaba constantemente con intenciones de matarlo. Si el puño suave acertaba en su objetivo podía dañar de gravedad al menor o incluso matarlo, por lo cual en un rápido movimiento Naruto corrió hacia ellos y levantó su puño apuntando hacia la cara de Kyoshi, mas sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron esquivarlo justo a tiempo. A favor de Uzumaki tenía que su ataque logró distraer lo suficiente al del byakugan y Sasuke pudo tomar en brazos a su hijo y ponerlo lejos de su atacante.

―Si no tienen la fuerza para luchar, al menos protejan a los civiles mientras escapan ―dijo Uchiha con un tono frío mirando a los gennins paralizados de miedo por tal magnitud de destrucción y muerte que había alrededor de ellos.

Se percató de la presencia de los amigos de Menma allí, pero todos ellos tenían claros signos de lucha, es decir, varias heridas en sus cuerpos. A diferencia de algunos con bandanas de Konoha que se veían "intactos" e inmóviles. Ciertamente, los amigos de Menma estuvieron luchando contra chunins para abrir paso a los demás, empero en el camino fueron interceptados por un Hyuga enfurecido. Intentaron hacerle frente consiguiendo ser neutralizados como los demás ninjas que cayeron en sus manos. Aquel hombre dejó adrede al hijo del Hokage para el final, a él deseaba darle una muerte más grotesca para cobrarse las humillaciones sufridas por parte de los padres del niño.

―Papá ―llamó Menma en un susurro cuando el azabache lo dejó en el suelo.

―Quédate a salvo ―ordenó el mayor mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

―¿Qué harás tú? ―interrogó el de ojos azules preocupado por lo que fuera a hacer su progenitor.

―Terminar con lo esto ―respondió Sasuke antes de alejarse de un salto.

El de los ojos blancos vio con molestia a los dos portadores del sharingan detrás de Naruto, mientras estuviera el rubio frente a él no podría atacar a los otros dos. Estuvo al borde de asesinar a ese maldito niño, de no ser porque los compañeros gennin del menor lo ayudaron, él habría logrado su propósito. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Uchiha había muerto pese a sus intentos de deshacerse de ellos. Los miraba con odio y repugnancia dándole la razón a aquella frase que decía " _hierba mala nunca muere"._ Los miembros de aquel clan maldito siempre regresaban para hacerle la vida miserable a todos, debían ser exterminados por el bien de la paz que había en el mundo.

―¡Eres un fenómeno! ―gritó Kyoshi mirando con rabia a Sasuke―. ¡Una maldita zorra! Encontraste la manera de tener a esa aberración para manipular el Hokage, pero no eres más que un trai…

―¡Nadie los insultara delante de mí! ―gritó el Hokage con los ojos rasgados y rojos por el poder de Kurama―.¡No permitiré que nadie les haga ni diga nada a mi familia!

Para el rubio Sasuke era su familia desde hacía muchos años y eso se sintió "oficial" cuando el moreno admitió que él era lo único que le quedaba. Por su parte el dueño del rinnegan, dejó que su negro flequillo cubriera sus ojos mientras caminaba hasta estar detrás de Naruto, colocó una mano sobre su hombro e intercambiaron miradas que sólo ellos podían interpretar. Los ojos de Uzumaki regresaron lentamente a su color cielo al ver el gesto que le dedicaba su mejor amigo. Y el azabache no dudó en desenvainar nuevamente su espada y ponerse delante del de ojos azules.

―Naruto ―llamó sin voltear a verlo―. Tú dijiste que un Hokage es el que carga con el dolor y el odio de su aldea, ese es tu trabajo, pero yo seré el que cargue con el tuyo.

―¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! ―gritó con fastidio Kyoshi al verlos tan unidos.

Se suponía que su plan era perfecto, deberían desconfiar el uno del otro. Habían suplantado a ninjas del Sonido para atacar Konoha, Naruto al menos debería mirar raro a Sasuke luego de eso. Además de que le ocultó el hijo de ambos. Deberían odiarse, mas la realidad era bastante diferente. Pese a los malos momentos que estuvieron pasando por culpa de los invasores, ellos seguían creyendo el uno en el otro. Se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que ese tipo de ataques no eran del estilo del otro. ¿Tomar rehenes? ¿Secuestrar a sus seres queridos? Ni siquiera Sasuke en sus peores momentos como vengador había llegado a tretas tan bajas. Si bien alguna vez dijo que destruiría la aldea, lo haría personalmente y respetando la promesa que le hizo a Naruto. Si quería destruir la aldea primero debía matar a Naruto primero y él tenía palabra al menos con el rubio, la tenía.

―No se te ocurra perder ―advirtió el rubio tomando distancia.

―Ni tú ni Menma pueden morir o soy capaz de resucitarlos sólo para darles su merecido, Dobe ―comentó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de vigilar al Hyuga.

―De ti lo creo posible, Teme ―dijo Uzumaki sonriendo confiado en las habilidades del Uchiha.

―Sé un héroe, Usuratonkachi ―ordenó en tono suave.

―Muéstrale de lo que está hecho un Uchiha ―pidió alejándose rápidamente de allí para no interferir en pelea.

Una última mirada se dedicó el uno al otro, en la cual, el negro del ojo de Sasuke se cruzó en el azul de los de Naruto antes de darse la espalda mutuamente para emprender cada uno su "deber". Uzumaki se encargaría de poner a salvo a los habitantes de Konoha mientras Sasuke tomaba venganza contra quien se atrevió a desafiarlo al meterse con sus " _Dobe´s_ ". Kyoshi estaba más que listo para darle muerte a su enemigo jurado y luego iría tras su hijo, de esa manera al fin exterminaría por completo la sangre del clan maldito. Sin medir las consecuencias, se arrojó contra Sasuke en un intento de asestarle un golpe con su puño suave en el rostro, pero Sasuke lo esquivó apenas moviendo un poco su cabeza dejando que aquel golpe apenas elevara sus cabellos.

―¡Tú deberías estar en el infierno junto al resto de tu despreciable clan! ―gritó Kyoshi siguiendo con sus intentos de matar a Sasuke.

―No estoy para reuniones familiares ―dijo con simpleza evadiéndolo con suma facilidad.

―¿Te crees que tienes tiempo para bromear? ―cuestionó Hyuga con fastidio.

―Hmn.

―Esta aldea está acabada, ha sido conquistada por las fuerzas de Gengo ―afirmó buscando romper la calma del moreno.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en proferir algún sonido o monosílabo para responderle. Continúo intercambiando golpes con el otro, resguardándose de no recibir ninguno en puntos de chakra o bloquearía su posibilidad de hacer jutsus o en el peor de los casos podría golpear un punto vital. La mayoría del tiempo, Uchiha se la pasó esquivando sin responder a los ataques, mas eso no quería decir que no planeara hacer algo, ya que tenía su sharingan activado estudiando cada movimiento que el otro hacía durante sus intentos frustrados.

―¿Por qué no atacas? ¿Acaso el gran Uchiha Sasuke le teme a la técnica de los Hyuga? ―preguntó con soberbia.

El de cabellos ébanos siguió sin dar respuesta a sus provocaciones, tan sólo lo observaba aburrido antes de desaparecer delante de los ojos del Hyuga. Por un momento el otro se desconcertó, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Sasuke no se había ido a ningún lado, ya que una patada le llegó al mentón desde abajo haciéndolo volar por los aires mientras Uchiha ejecutaba su técnica "ráfaga de leones". La rápida sucesión de golpes dejó al Hyuga sin posibilidad de responder, debido a que el puño suave siempre tenía un eje sobre el cual apoyarse, por ello esa técnica era tan efectiva en defensa. Una vez que un portador del byakugan tenía un espacio que delimitaba como suyo, cualquiera que intentara entrar era víctima de los ocho trigramas, empero en el aire hacer uso de eso no era posible, dejándolo a merced de los ataques del otro. Sin embargo, estrellarlo contra el suelo no era suficiente.

―No debiste haberte atrevido a atacar a Naruto y Menma ―dijo Uchiha sujetando los brazos de Kyoshi detrás de su espalda mientras su pie presionaba con fuerza la espalda del de ojos blancos―. El único que puede asesinar al Dobe soy yo… y quizás mi hijo ―afirmó mientras la presión en los brazos ajenos aumentaba.

Los ojos claros de Kyoshi se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir como la fuerza que imprimía el otro aumentaba tanto, provocando que no pudiera evitar gritar de agonía. El dolor que se cernía sobre sus extremidades le dejaba en claro el odio que tenía Sasuke por la afrenta cometida al atacar su "propiedad". Contrario a lo que estaba haciendo, el pálido rostro de Uchiha no mostraba mueca alguna, manteniéndose totalmente estoico mientras rompía aquellos brazos que se levantaron en son de matar a su familia. Cuando el satisfactorio sonido de los huesos partiéndose llegó a sus oídos, el dueño del rinnegan sonrió de lado, soltándolo finalmente para darle la espalda y caminar hacia donde estaban esperándolo Menma y Naruto.

―¿No les dije que se pusieran a salvo? ―interrogó a los de ojos azules.

― ¡Papá! ―gritó Menma corriendo a abrazarlo. Siendo recibido por una caricia en la cabeza proporcionada por el mayor.

―Pusimos a salvo a los civiles, pero volvimos a ayudarte ―respondió Menma orgulloso por ayudar a sus padres al hacer un buen trabajo.

―No necesito ayuda ―aclaró el mayor de los Uchiha mirando al rubio con fastidio, contrario al gesto de cariño que hacía a su hijo al acariciar su cabeza, haciéndole saber que lo felicitaba por lo consiguió.

Uzumaki ante esa respuesta frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tantos años creyéndolo muerto, aquel luto guardado en su memorial todo para nada. El maldito Sasuke se había ido y si lo que dijo su hijo al usar su apariencia era cierto, se fue a la aldea del Sonido y se hizo líder de esta. Eso era demasiado para procesar. Puede que haya peleado a su lado sin dificultad, pero viendo como los aldeanos estaban a salvo y los invasores reducidos, podía encargarse de sus asuntos personales. Uchiha previendo lo que iba a acontecer, empujó a Menma lejos de él. Un movimiento que le costó la posibilidad de esquivar el puñetazo del blondo a su rostro. Lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que salió despedido varios metros lejos de él. Sin perder el tiempo, Sasuke alzó la cabeza y se lanzó contra el otro devolviéndole el golpe.

―¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme de esa manera?! ―preguntó lleno de ira mientras intercambiaba golpes con el otro.

―Era lo mejor ―respondió con simpleza el moreno dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago. La cual le sacó prácticamente todo el aire

―Kage bunshin no jutsu ―dijo Naruto invocando a un ejército de clones para rodear al Uchiha―. Creía que habías muerto. ¡No sabes lo miserable que me sentí por no poder salvarte!

―¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no importa cuántas veces multipliques cero el resultado es el mismo? ―preguntó burlón mientras desaparecía a los clones de fuertes y precisos golpes con su espada―. Te molesta que yo no caiga en tu encanto para hacer cambiar de opinión a las personas afirmó lleno de burla mientras preparaba su chidori.

―Tú nunca entiendes nada acerca de mis sentimientos ―reclamó Uzumaki alistando su Rasengan.

Ambos se miraron con furia mientras corrían el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a repetir la batalla que tuvieron hacía ya tantos años en el Valle del Fin. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino se vieron interrumpidos por un grito que captó toda la atención de ambos.

―¡Papá! ―gritó Menma con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Su hijo los estaba mirando a la distancia con un llanto silencioso y los puños apretados de frustración. Él hubiera deseado tener la fuerza para detener esa pelea, mas no podía. Si se interponía sólo conseguiría que lo maten en medio de fuego cruzado. Para fortuna del menor, sus padres se sintieron infinitamente culpables por su inmaduro actuar. Ellos habían sido tan impulsivos que ni siquiera pensaron en lo que podría ser para Menma presenciar una pelea de tal magnitud entre ellos. Y por desgracia, aunque ambos querían detener sus ataques, ya no podían parar por ellos mismos.

―Par de idiotas ―dijo uno de los dos shinobis que aparecieron a su rescate.

El dueño del sharingan se vio detenido por una especie de látigo de tinta, el cual sujeto su muñeca y lo desvió de la trayectoria hacia el Hokage. Al mismo tiempo el último mencionado era sujetado por agua, no, ese era Suigetsu usando todo de si para desviar al rubio.

―No te confundas ―advirtió el de cabello blanco mirándolo acusador al Hokage―. Esto lo hago por mi ahijado.

―¿Ahijado? ―preguntó sorprendido Naruto mientras deshacía su técnica.

―No quiero verlo llorar por ver a sus padres matándose ―aclaró Suigetsu con un rostro serio.

―¡No estoy llorando, idiota! ―protestó el menor de los Uchiha, limpiando velozmente su rostro mientras sus amigos lo veían preocupados.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke prestaron atención a su alrededor notando que habían sido el centro de atención por su disputa. Estaban tan enfrascados en su lucha que no vieron el momento en que los curiosos se acercaron a ver. Ni siquiera el peligro de quedar implicados en la pelea lograron apaciguar su curiosidad. Sin embargo, todos ellos volvieron a pasar al olvido, ya que en esos momentos su prioridad era dar consuelo a Menma.

―Menma ―llamó el dueño del rinnegan intentando mostrar una actitud calmada―. Nosotros no…

―Iban a matarse entre ustedes ¿verdad? ―interrogó enojado mirando a sus padres con reproche por la forma en que actuaron anteriormente.

―¡Claro que no! ―respondió con rapidez Uzumaki mientras alzaba las manos dando énfasis a sus palabras―. Nuestra forma de tratarnos siempre ha sido así.

―Los grandes ninjas no necesitan de palabras para entenderse ―dijo Uchiha a su hijo―. Los mejores shinobis somos capaces de comprender nuestros sentimientos a través del choque entre nuestros puños.

―Me parece algo peligroso ―murmuró con duda el gennin de ojos azules.

―Tus padres siempre han sido algo torpes para ocultar su amor ―intervino Sai con su falsa sonrisa logrando fastidiar a los padres de Menma.

―Tú no te metas donde no te llaman ―dijo Naruto con un gesto de molestia por su comentario.

―¿Ustedes se odian por mi culpa? ―cuestionó preocupado por los adultos.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió Sasuke con firmeza sin siquiera dudar―. Es sólo que ustedes fueron demasiado imprudentes y pudieron morir ―explicó dejando ver preocupación en su mirar.

―Teme ―refunfuñó el rubio mientras se acercaba hasta el azabache mayor y lo abrazaba por el cuello, dado que Menma aún no lo soltaba del abrazo que le dio posesivamente―. Bienvenido a casa ―soltó repentinamente dejando a un lado el enojo anterior.

―Yo abandoné Konoha hace mucho tiempo, ya no es mi casa ―murmuró Uchiha con un tenor de voz monótono.

―¿Lo olvidaste? ―cuestionó el blondo casi riendo―. Tu hogar es donde alguien piensa en ti. Y yo no he dejado de hacerlo ni un sólo día, Teme.

―Dobe ―susurró sonriendo tenuemente por sus palabras―. Estoy en mi hogar.

Para muchos era totalmente incomprensible cómo Naruto y Sasuke pasaban de casi matarse mutuamente a abrazarse con cariño. Sin embargo, eso era precisamente por lo que su lazo era tan especial, porque nadie salvo ellos mismos lo comprendían. Aunque a algunos como Sai los extrañaba que los demás se siguieran sorprendiendo. Eso ya había pasado al finalizar la guerra al medio matarse y luego reírse juntos como si nada. Ahora el problema era ¿qué harían?

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Chapter 23

1

Cap 23: Acuerdo

― _Dobe ―susurró sonriendo tenuemente por sus palabras―. Estoy en mi hogar._

Ante aquella afirmación el rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos no queriendo derramar las lágrimas de felicidad que pugnaban por salir sin permiso. No quería verse como un "llorón", pero es que la felicidad en su corazón era demasiado grande; Sasuke estaba vivo, allí entre sus brazos y Menma, era hijo de ambos y se encontraba a salvo con ellos. Aún tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas que hacerle al Uchiha, ya que una parte de su mente aun cuestionaba la veracidad de que Menma fuera hijo de ellos, por dos grandes razones. Sin embargo, el menor tenía chakra de fuego, algo básico en los Uchiha por naturaleza y su indiscutible doujutsu: el sharingan. Todas sus interrogantes podrían esperar un poco más, por el momento estaba inmerso en la oscura mirada del único ojo visible de Sasuke.

―¡Ya bésense! ―gritó Menma mirándolos con impaciencia a sus padres.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba cansado de no entender que sucedía con sus padres de un momento a otro habían dejado de hablar y estaban mirándose fijamente sin hacer o decir nada. Incluso habían dejado de abrazarlo y por lo que notó, se olvidaron hasta de su existencia. Si iban a estar tanto tiempo con esa rara atmósfera entre ellos ¡qué mejor la rompieran de una vez con un buen beso! Y luego les pediría ir a comer ramen. Por esa razón ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ambos, lo que provocó que de inmediato tomaran distancia como si hubieran sido atrapados haciendo algo malo o indebido.

―Si desean tener sexo salvaje de reconciliación, yo les cuido al mocoso ―ofreció Sai apareciendo de la nada detrás de ellos mientras sujetaba a Menma―. Ya no pueden negar que son novios así que follen, yo quiero un ahijado.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Tú quién demonios eres?! ―preguntó enojado el menor de ojos azules.

―¡Sai! —gritó Naruto sonrojado por el enojo y la vergüenza de aquellas palabras.

―Copia barata —gruñó Uchiha. El pintor al parecer no había cambiado demasiado.

―Gusto en verlos de nuevo, micro pene, cacatúa emo ―saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

―Creía que ya dejaste el asunto de los sobrenombres tontos —comentó Sasuke al oír que ni con el pasar de los años dejaba semejante maña.

―No ha pasado tanto para que saludes así —afirmó el ex anbu mientras jalaba las mejillas de Menma sonriendo ante la molestia que expresaba el menor hacia él.

―¿Quién es esta imitación barata? —cuestionó el menor intentando quitarse las manos del mayor. Cuando finalmente lo logró, su cara ardía y dolía un poco. Frunció el ceño jurando venganza mentalmente.

―Ya debes de saberlo, Menma ―respondió tranquilo Sasuke mientras miraba al ex anbu―. Él es Sai, era nuestro compañero en el equipo siete.

―Y también su amigo y sigo siéndolo, aunque ambos hayan dejado de hablarme durante años, literalmente y que tú ―señaló al Uchiha―. Me hayas mentido.

―Ya te dije que no fue mentira. No lo sabía en ese entonces —justificó Sasuke ladeando la cabeza ante la acusación de Sai.

―¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó el blondo con curiosidad. No entendía nada de la conversación de esos dos y le estaba molestando.

―Qué estaba embarazado, yo le dije, pero la cacatúa depresiva se puso en modo de reina del drama a decir que se iba a morir —explicó Sai mirándolo con el ceño algo fruncido.

―Eso me diagnosticó Tsunade —aclaró Sasuke dado que si bien, no tenía intenciones de compartirlo ese tipo de información con nadie, tampoco había mentido al respecto.

La respuesta de Sasuke logró despertar no sólo la curiosidad de Uzumaki, sino también cierta molestia, debido a que no entendía cómo era posible confundir una enfermedad terminal causada por un tumor con un embarazo. ¿Acaso ella también había estado de acuerdo en separarlos? El Hokage sabía que Uchiha no era precisamente alguien que ella adorara, pero la creía una profesional seria que jamás pondría sus sentimientos por sobre su deber de ninja médico.

―¡Tío Sasuke! ―gritaron las niñas pelirrojas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se abrazaban a las piernas de Sasuke.

―¿Quiénes son estas niñas? ―cuestionó el de ojos azules mirándolas con mucha intriga.

―Tus sobrinas ―respondió con simpleza Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

―¡¿Mis qué?! ―exclamó en un grito Naruto mirando a ambas detenimiento―. La única persona que yo conozco que sea Uzumaki además de mí es...

―¡Mocosas malcriadas! ―Fue el segundo gritó que lo interrumpía en el día y está vez si era de alguien que conocía.

―¡Karin! ―exclamó Uzumaki abriendo los ojos al máximo―. ¿Son tuyas estas niñas? ―preguntó señalando a las menores que se ocultaban detrás del estoico Uchiha―. ¿Quién es el padre? ―interrogó temiendo la respuesta, dado que los rasgos de ambas le indicaban un posible candidato.

—Quien tú crees —dijo Sasuke ocultando la diversión que le causaba aquella desfiguración que estaba sufriendo el rostro del rubio por el enojo—. Creo que es obvio quién es su padre nada más verles los dientes.

—¿Suigetsu? —preguntó Naruto inseguro y deseando que fuera una vil mentira inventada para fastidiarlo—. ¿Qué no había algo mejorcito?

—Ja —se burló el de cabellos blancos interviniendo, dado que había estado como simple observador al igual que Sai—. Lo mismo dije de ti cuando nació mi ahijado.

—¿Ahijado? —cuestionó Sai con clara molestia—. Se suponía que el hijo que ustedes tuvieran sería mi ahijado.

—Pues Suigetsu y yo te ganamos —respondió Karin desviando un momento su atención de sus hijas, pero rápidamente volvió a lo suyo—. ¡Y ustedes dejen de escudarse con Sasuke-kun!

Aquello fastidiaba a Sai. Él había expresado su deseo de apadrinar a un hijo de sus amigos. Casi desde el primer momento en qué los conoció supo que había algo más que "amistad". Sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos ni siquiera era capaz de expresar o entender sus propios sentimientos, menos podría con los ajenos. Mas al convivir con ellos luego de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, le parecía prácticamente innegable los sentimientos entre Naruto y Sasuke. Claro exceptuando las necias palabras por parte de ambos para negar lo evidente.

—Menma-kun —llamó Sai mirándolo con una sonrisa suave—. ¿Has considerado tener hermanitos? —preguntó con su falsa sonrisa en la cara.

—No quiero tener a un pervertido de padrastro —respondió mirándolo con seriedad.

—Sai —habló Sasuke en tono de advertencia—. No tengo intenciones de tener más hijos.

Al ex anbu esa contestación no lo amedrento. Sabía del carácter del azabache, así como sabía de qué era cuestión de tiempo para los tontos enamorados dejaran de lado su ridículo orgullo. Simplemente quería ayudar a adelantar ese lentísimo progreso entre ambos. Tener a Menma representando lo estrecha de su relación era un buen comienzo, pero una declaración fuerte y clara, matrimonio y otro bebé al que le permitieran apadrinar, no estaba demás.

—Oye, deberíamos dejar a las niñas ayudando a Orochimaru —comentó Suigetsu viendo a su esposa, quien seguía mirando mal a las gemelas por estar escondidas detrás de Sasuke—. ¿Verdad que es buen castigo para esas consentidas? —interrogó con diversión.

—Tienes razón —asintió Karin acercándose a su esposo mientras le daba un corto beso—. A veces no eres un completo idiota.

—¡Con Orochimaru no! —exclamaron las niñas llenas de miedo mostrando rostros que pedían clemencia.

—Esto es lo que se ganaron por desobedientes —afirmó serio el de dientes filosos—. Ahora tendrán que convivir con el anormal de Orochimaru.

—¿A quién le dijiste "anormal"? —preguntó el aludido apareciendo detrás de la pareja.

Los largos y oscuros caballos del sannin caían frente a su cara, la cual estaba al revés debido al alargamiento de su cuello. Ver de aquella manera a Orochimaru logró que la pareja se uniera a sus hijas ocultándose detrás de Sasuke. Sin importar cuántos años pasaran, el terror que infundía Orochimaru, especialmente cuando estaba enojado, no cambiaba. Las gemelas y sus padres esperaban a lo que dijera Uchiha, siendo el único capaz de defenderlos. Por su parte, Menma miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que nadie, siquiera sus amigos o conocidos, invadieran el espacio personal de su papá.

—¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar, Mitsuki? —preguntó Menma lanzando un kunai hacia "Orochimaru".

—Qué poco sentido del humor tienes, Menma-kun —dijo el chico de caballos blancos al disipar el jutsu.

—¡Maldito Mitsuki! —exclamaron las pelirrojas mientras sus padres veían con intenciones homicidas al menor.

El gennin de ojos dorados reía divertido al ver lo que provocó. Por su parte, Sasuke prefería ignorar las ridículas peleas que se frecuentaban a su alrededor. Naruto y Sai sólo veían al niño con curiosidad. Menma era hijo de Sasuke, las pelirrojas de Karin ¿y éste? El rubio presentía que sería otra de las grandes sorpresas de su agitado día. Con tantas emociones estaba bastante seguro de que lo había visto todo y nada más podía impactarlo.

—¿Es amigo tuyo, Menma? —preguntó el rubio al ver las confianzas entre ellos.

—Somos algo un poco más "profundo" —respondió el chico con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

—Sai —llamó Uzumaki viendo con desconfianza al pintor—. ¿De casualidad este no es tuyo también? —interrogó señalando alevosamente a Mitsuki.

—No —negó de inmediato sonriendo como siempre—. Por el momento mi cerecita y yo sólo adoptamos a Shinki, pero si Uchiha bastardo nos explica cómo hizo para tener a Menma, con gusto le damos un hermanito —comentó riendo por lo bajo de manera pervertida.

—Hablando de eso… —recordó el Hokage viendo a su mejor amigo con reproche—. Te dije que el bastardo de Orochimaru le haría cosas raras a tu cuerpo. Seguro que por eso pudiste tener un hijo mío.

Ante ese comentario Sasuke apretó los dientes. Aun pareciendo calmado, en su interior moría de vergüenza. La enorme bocota del rubio mancillaba su orgullo al hacerlo quedar como un niño que por no oír razones metió la pata. Ciertamente ir con Orochimaru fue una mala idea, como tantas otras que tuvo, pero esa no era la manera ni el lugar para decirlo. No cuando la aprehensión de los invasores relajó tanto a los aldeanos que ahora se tomaban la confianza de acercarse a verlos como si fueran un espectáculo para su diversión.

—Usuratonkachi —reclamó Uchiha mirándolo mal.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó al ver la expresión del moreno—. Sabes que ese loco depravado desea tu cuerpo. ¡Y hasta nos hizo besarnos y tocarnos entre nosotros frente a él! —gritó enojado de sólo recordar aquella experiencia.

El moreno tensó mandíbula ante eso. Lo que decía Naruto no era mentira, pero la forma en que lo decía se prestaba a malas interpretaciones. Cuando pidieron información acerca del paradero de Kyoshi, también preguntó acerca del beso imprevisto que Uzumaki le dio para robar su chakra. A razón de eso, Orochimaru quiso confirmar si era una habilidad temporal otorgada por Gengo o algo propio. Y como no había otra forma de salir de dudas, recurrieron a repetir el proceso con algunas variaciones. Sin embargo, ver la sonrisa de Sai le dejó claro sobre sus morbosos pensamientos.

—Voy a dibujar —afirmó Sai sacando su carpeta de dibujo.

La pelirroja recordaba aquella vez en el laboratorio de Orochimaru en que ambos chicos más parecían un entretenimiento a un experimento. En aquella ocasión hubiera deseado fotografiar lo que hacían, mas era imposible con la fuerte negativa de los implicados. Karin se acercó curiosa a ver que tanto hacía Sai. Se percató de que estaba dibujando posiciones en las que no estuvieron. No negaba que le gustaba como iba el dibujo, pero no imaginaba a Uchiha sonrojado con lágrimas en los ojos mientras temblaba en brazos del rubio.

—Oye —llamó ella mirando al pintor—. Así no, torpe. Deberías cambiar esto y esto —señaló la hoja donde dibujaba—. ¿Me das una copia? —preguntó fingiendo poco interés en el mismo.

—¿Tienes fotos de Menma cuando era bebé? —interrogó el pintor con su infaltable sonrisa.

—Hasta de Sasuke-kun embarazado —respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien —afirmó intercambiando sonrisas cómplices.

—Oigan ¿cómo que están intercambiando fotos de Menma sin mí ttebayo? —preguntó enojado Naruto.

—También tenemos de Sasuke-kun —repitió la pelirroja.

—¿Esas para que las quiero? Si puedo verlo desnudo cuando quiera —cuestionó el blondo con el entrecejo fruncido. Si él podía y pudo ver a Sasuke desnudo en diversas ocasiones cuando se bañaban juntos.

La respuesta de los aludidos se vio interrumpida por quienes menos deseaba ver Sasuke. Los dos ancianos del consejo se acercaron hasta ellos con aquella actitud autoritaria y soberbia que siempre portaban.

—Hokage-sama, ¿qué está esperando para apresar a los invasores? —preguntó la anciana.

—¿Qué dicen? —interrogó sin entender de que estaba hablando. Dado que ya habían reducido al enemigo.

—Este ataque podría ser toda una treta orquestada para destruir Konoha —explicó Koharu con seriedad—. Uchiha Sasuke es un criminal clase S con objetivo vengarse de esta aldea.

—Sasuke jamás haría eso —declaró Naruto mirándolos con firmeza y molestia por esas acusaciones—. Él jamás haría algo así. Me lo prometió.

—Tuvo un hijo a sus espaldas y escapó por segunda vez de la aldea para irse con Orochimaru —agregó de forma acusatoria.

El Hokage se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Sería difícil convencerlos de la inocencia de Uchiha. El moreno siempre fue una persona muy frontal, quien hacia las cosas personalmente y no recurría a trucos sucios. Menos haría un plan tan complicado sólo para destruir Konoha. De desearlo, seguramente buscaría como romper su sello y usar su rinnegan. Además, no creía al azabache lo suficientemente desalmado como para implicar a Menma en medio de tal conflicto.

—Ustedes deberían ser más conscientes de su situación —expresó Uchiha mirándolos con fastidio—. El intento de asesinato hacia Menma y contra mí mismo fue ejecutado por ninjas con las bandanas de la hoja —explicó mostrando su sharingan activado—. Bien podría ser un truco de ustedes para eliminarme y hacerse con Menma.

Esa declaración los dejaba en igualdad de circunstancias. Los ataques realizados tenían indicios de ser obra de un aliado o alguien a quien se consideraba un amigo. Naruto estuvo a punto de gritar que él jamás haría eso, pero notó un detalle importante. Al hacer esa acusación Sasuke miró a los consejeros, no a él. Probablemente, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Uchiha seguía creyendo en él. En la única persona que nunca lo traicionaría ni daría la espalda. Sin embargo, Uzumaki sabía que no podía hablar en nombre de los consejeros, ya que él mismo los consideraba capaces de algo así luego de lo ocurrido con Hinata, los creía capaces de lo que fuera por sus propias ambiciones. Por lo cual podía entender las dudas de Sasuke.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Shikamaru acercándose a donde ellos estaban reunidos.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Uzumaki mirando a su mano derecha—. En estos momentos estamos lidiando con un asunto importante. Te agradecería que…

—Esto es prioridad —respondió Nara mirando a los presentes con seriedad―. Miembros de consejo, les pido que cuiden la forma de dirigirse a ¿Otokage? —cuestionó dudoso mirando al moreno.

—Tú aún puedes decirme por mi nombre —respondió Sasuke. Aún tenía en cuenta a ciertas personas con las que logró un trato, al menos, cordial.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, mocoso Nara? —preguntó alterada Koharu.

—Los ninjas que nos invadieron bloquearon el chakra de todos los shinobis, pero puede deshacerse —aclaró Shikamaru conteniéndose para no devolver el insulto—. Orochimaru y esa chica pelirroja nos quitaron el sello al Kazekage-sama y a mí. Sin embargo…

—Si desean que colaboremos será mejor que dejen sus acusaciones hacia Sasuke-kun —completó Karin con sus manos en la cintura mirando con molestia a los viejos—. Nada salvaría a la Hoja si tomáramos la decisión de destruirla ahora mismo.

Uzumaki fijó su mirada en Sasuke intentando averiguar qué surcaba sus pensamientos. Desde siempre Uchiha fue muy difícil de entender. Adivinar su siguiente movimiento era prácticamente imposible, por lo cual sólo le quedaba confiar en el otro como hizo siempre. Al menos, a juzgar por las palabras de Shikamaru, Sasuke seguía valorando a quienes le tendieron una mano cuando estuvo en Konoha luego de la guerra. Eso le daba algo de esperanza, aunque bien sabía de lo rencoroso y vengativo que se podía volver cuando implicaban a alguien que él amaba.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —exclamó Homura con desprecio.

—Negociar con criminales ¡qué vergüenza! —gritó la otra consejera.

—¡Cállense! —ordenó el Hokage harto de las habladurías de esos dos consejeros—. El Hokage soy yo y como tal me corresponde negociar con Sasuke sobre la liberación del jutsu. Además de la parte personal.

—Podemos obtener un modo de liberar a todos interrogando directamente al tal Gengo —se opuso la consejera—. No necesitamos de ellos.

—De hecho, sí los necesitamos —declaró el manipulador de sombras—. Gengo está muerto —reveló con seriedad causando el estremecimiento de los presentes—. En algún momento durante el caos fue asesinado, pero los detalles sólo les corresponden a los líderes. En estos momentos Tsunade, Orochimaru y el Kazekage están discutiendo el asunto en la torre Hokage.

Sin perder el tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage. Suigetsu y Sai decidieron quedarse con los niños. Si alguien había asesinado a Gengo, eso significaba que el enemigo estaba allí y no podían dejar a los niños desprotegidos. Karin por ser implicada directa y miembro del consejo de la aldea del Sonido, fue junto a los otros a la torre. Los miembros del consejo del Sonido eran tres; Orochimaru, Karin y Suigetsu. Estando dos de ellos, el espadachín de cabello blanco podría velar por los niños para tranquilidad de su esposa y amigo.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que aquellos dos cuidarían de su hijo, empero estaba preocupado por la situación. Un ataque hacia él, uno a la Hoja y ahora Gengo, quien podría haber aclarado tantas cosas, estaba muerto. Iba tan concentrado siguiendo a Shikamaru que no prestó atención a la intensa forma en la que Naruto lo observaba. El rubio ya ni sabía cómo sentirse, había tanto de lo que quería hablar y preguntar. Empero, tendría que dejar eso de lado y actuar con madurez. Los cuatro ingresaron a prisa a la oficina dejando atrás a los dos consejeros. Realmente hasta Shikamaru prefería negociar con Sasuke sin ellos presentes. Ante la interrupción de la conversación entre los dos sannin y el Kazekage, éstos prestaron atención a los recién llegados.

—Gaara —llamó el rubio mirando a su aliado—. ¿Por qué participas de esta reunión? Esto es entre Sasuke y yo ttebayo —exclamó algo molesto.

—El asunto me concierne porque yo salvé a Uchiha cuando unos ninjas "de Konoha" intentaron asesinarlo ―respondió el pelirrojo con su habitual seriedad.

—Además, Kazekage-sama es quien trajo a Uchiha a la Hoja —explicó Nara queriendo calmar al Hokage—. Sasuke vino disfrazado de Sai para buscar a Menma. Gracias a eso, cuando intentaron invadirnos Sasuke ya estaba aquí —explicó al ser consciente del "plan" entre el dueño del rinnegan y el líder de la arena luego de la explicación de su cuñado.

Uzumaki clavó su mirada en el azabache, quien asintió levemente. El pelirrojo al parecer ya había puesto al tanto a los de Konoha de lo que ellos quisieron hacer. Luego de haber luchado contra los ninjas que intentaron matarlo a él y Menma, Uchiha estuvo demasiado herido como para ir en busca de su hijo. Así como el menor fue rescatado por ninjas de la Hoja, Uchiha lo fue por unos ninjas de Tsuna. Al principio ninguno de los que lo encontraron lo identificaron, pero cuando Gaara lo vio supo quién era. Naturalmente, el Kazekage y la pareja de éste, le reclamaron su desconsideración de años atrás. Cuando les había dicho acerca de su corto tiempo de vida le dieron asilo en Tsuna para que tuviera una muerte digna. Sin embargo, Sasuke huyó de un momento a otro. Y no volvieron a saber de él hasta ese día.

A Nara lo que más lo impactó del relato de su cuñado fue la precisión del enemigo. Todo parecía hábilmente calculado para dar muerte a Naruto y Sasuke. Lo más agravante, era como lo llevaron a cabo de manera en que el responsable fuera el otro. Por milagro, coincidencia o lo que fuera, Uchiha no señaló al Hokage como responsable. Según Gaara, el dueño del sharingan consideraba ese incidente una táctica de un enemigo externo ayudado por algún miembro de Konoha, el Sonido o varios más . Quizás Sasuke nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero confiaba ciegamente en Naruto y viceversa. Como mano derecha del líder de Konoha, Shikamaru no podía permitir que los ambiciosos consejeros truncaran la posibilidad de un acuerdo diplomático. Y en esos momentos por muy vil que sonara, Menma era una garantía entre ambos líderes y aldeas.

—Uchiha fue quien mandó pedir refuerzos para Konoha —dijo Gaara al ver que el moreno no tenía intención de explicar más sobre lo sucedido—. Usó sus invocaciones para avisar a mi hermano que movilizara a los ninjas de la Arena y a su vez llamó a ninjas de su propia aldea.

—¿Mandaste traer gennins? —preguntó Naruto mirándolo acusador mientras picaba la mejilla de Sasuke para fastidiarlo—. Los amiguitos de Menma son apenas unos niños

—Yo no llamé a los niños —respondió Uchiha frunciendo el ceño señalando a Karin—. Ellos los trajeron ―acusó a su amiga, dada la ausencia temporal de los demás.

—¡Momento! —exclamó la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes mientras los miraba enojada—. Ellos vinieron por su cuenta. Jamás traeríamos a nuestros hijos al peligro, pero esos mocosos vinieron sin permiso de nadie. ¡Tu hijo también vino! —afirmó Karin señalando a Orochimaru―. ¡Y nos jugó una mala broma!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido Uzumaki mientras señalaba también a Orochimaru―. ¿Y qué eres? ¿Su padre, madre o algo raro como el Teme?

—Yo he cambiado constantemente de cuerpo —afirmó el sannin de cabello negro—. A veces he sido hombre y otras mujer.

—¿Y quién es el hijo de este bicho raro? ¿Y quién fue el o la valiente? —preguntó Naruto intentando imaginar algún candidato.

—Dobe —llamó Uchiha mirándolo mal por decirle raro anteriormente—. Tú ya conociste a su hijo. Es Mitsuki —aclaró viendo cómo se quedaba con la boca abierta—. Y es hijo de dos sannin.

—¡Abuela Tsunade, ¿cómo pudiste tener algo con este pedófilo?! —gritó el Hokage mientras exigía explicaciones.

—Niño insolente —insultó la rubia al oír semejante tontería—. Yo no me metí con este indefinido. Según me explicó, Mitsuki es hijo suyo y de Jiraiya.

—¿Cómo hizo para…? —quiso preguntar Uzumaki confundido. Dado que Jiraiya había muerto hace demasiado tiempo, por lo cual su edad no concordaba con la del niño.

—No tengo interés en indagar tanto en su vida privada ¿tú sí? —interrogó ella recibiendo una negativa por parte del de ojos azules. Él no quería sobre la actividad sexual de Orochimaru—. Si quieres puedo explicar a Menma. Me impactó mucho saber que es hijo de ustedes dos, pero gracias a la información que me facilitó Orochimaru es posible.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —interrogó Naruto con confusión—. A pesar de que ambos somos hombres. ¿Menma es de ambos?

—Te contaré lo que me reveló Orochimaru y lo explicaré de forma en que puedas entender —avisó Tsunade recordando la charla con su ex compañero de equipo.

 _El enemigo atacaba a civiles y a rehenes a medida que huían o intentaba hacerlo. Tsunade se mostraba furiosa por no poder usar su chakra para atender a los heridos. Sin embargo, cual deja vu de la cuarta gran Guerra ninja allí apareció Orochimaru para ayudarla. Él sin problemas consiguió anular el sello sobre ella y entre ambos se hicieron cargo de pelear. Mas cuando todo el caos se calmó, la rubia encaró al otro sannin preguntando respecto a Menma y si era producto de algún loco experimento suyo. Después de todo, Kyoshi había revelado ante todos quienes eran los progenitores del menor. Inevitablemente eso los llevó a remontarse hacia el pasado. En concreto, al diagnóstico dado por la rubia años atrás_

― _Tenía síntomas de un tumor cerebral —afirmó la rubia con convicción negándose a aceptar que se equivocó._

― _Obviamente eran síntomas de un embarazo —comentó Orochimaru como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—. ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por alto algo tan obvio? Hasta el niño anbu se dio cuenta y eso que no es ninja médico._

― _Quizás porque es biológicamente imposible que eso suceda —argumentó la voluptuosa mujer ante la burla del sannin de las serpientes—. Un hombre es incapaz de embazarse ―le recordó con obviedad._

― _Sasuke-kun puede ―contestó con simpleza el de ojos dorados._

― _Aun no entiendo cómo es posible y de no ser porque tienen a Menma ni siquiera lo consideraría una posibilidad ―confesó soltando un suspiro de cansancio ante las abrumadoras emociones vividas ese día._

― _Es simple, mi querida Tsunade ―explicó con aquella cínica sonrisa que tantos escalofríos daba―. Para mantener la línea sucesoria de los clanes más importantes como el Hyuga o el Uchiha era común que se casaran entre ellos —le recordó el azabache mirándola mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su propia mano._

― _Lo sé —confirmó ella cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por tratarla como a una novata—. La práctica del incesto en clanes con líneas tan poderosas ha sido algo típico desde hace siglos._

― _¿Y qué crees que sucedió a causa de esa práctica sucedida generación tras generación? —cuestionó manteniendo aquel semblante soberbio al saber algo que ella no._

― _La pureza se mantuvo como tanto querían, pero varios tienen algunas complicaciones en su salud a causa de ello._

― _Exacto, a causa de un error genético Sasuke-kun no tiene su cuerpo definido como hombre ni mujer, al menos no en sus genes. En lo físico si es un hombre a simple vista, pero posee órganos reproductores femeninos internamente gracias a eso._

― _¿Me estás diciendo que él…?_

― _Correcto, se puede decir que se ganó la lotería genética, ya que siendo el único que está al nivel de poder de Naruto-kun, es además el único capaz de darle hijos sin que éstos ni él mismo mueran en el proceso ―concluyó satisfecho. Ella debía dar su apoyo respecto a la paternidad de Sasuke si deseaba evitar que se alegara que Menma le pertenecía a Konoha._

― _¿Cómo se me pudo pasar esto por alto a mí? ―cuestionó Tsunade a sí misma tapando su rostro con su mano._

― _No eres tan buena médico como te crees ―comentó Orochimaru disfrutando de molestar a su antigua compañera._

― _¡Oye! Sí que lo soy ―protestó enojada por semejante acusación―. Incluso tú viniste por mi ayuda cuando no podías usar tus brazos._

― _Justamente porque no podía usar mis brazos fui contigo, pero no eres tan buena._

― _Sasuke tenía nauseas, torpeza motriz y ciertos cambios en su personalidad. Todos los síntomas indicaban un tumor cerebral._

― _Las náuseas por lo general comienzan a alrededor de las seis semanas de embarazo y desaparecen en el segundo trimestre. Muchas embarazadas tienen náuseas y vómitos._

― _Tomando en cuenta que es hombre y que a pesar del sello que le colocó Naruto se forzó a usar el poder del Rinnegan lo lógico era que hubiera una acumulación de chakra en su cerebro._

― _Ciertamente el propio sharingan es un síntoma de un Uchiha sufriendo la pérdida de alguien que aman, pero en este caso ese sello se vio extremamente debilitado por el embarazo._

― _Explícate ―ordenó Tsunade golpeando una pared cerca de ella. Se sentía humillada por tal error en su diagnóstico. Naruto seguramente se molestaría mucho con ella creyendo que lo hizo adrede._

― _Verás, al igual que a las jinchuriki, como Kushina, perdían el poder de sus sellos para los bijuus durante el parto. El sello que tiene Sasuke-kun sirve con base en el chakra de Naruto-kun debilitándolos a ambos._

― _Dime algo que no sepa ―dijo la rubia con sarcasmo haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos._

― _Menma-kun absorbió el chakra del sello haciéndolo más débil, por esa razón por un breve lapso Sasuke-kun pudo usar su poder burlando el sello que tiene._

― _Eso…_

― _¿Me dirás que es imposible? ―preguntó Orochimaru mirándola con burla―. Cuando Sasuke-kun llegó a la aldea del Sonido, donde yo estaba residiendo, tuve la oportunidad de estudiarlo detalladamente y realizar múltiples controles durante la gestación. He allí donde supe acerca del hijo que esperaba._

― _Jamás pensé en la posibilidad de un embarazo ―admitió derrotada._

― _No te aflijas mi querida Tsunade ―consoló, muy a su manera, Orochimaru―. Yo estudié a fondo los genes de todo tipo de clanes interesantes y las mutaciones que se dieron en varios de ellos._

― _Tienes una obsesión por los kekkei genkai poderosos ―comentó la rubia guiando al otro sannin hacia la Torre del Hokage._

 _Tsunade no vio problemas en que esa conversación la tuvieran mientras curaban heridos, pero también tenían algunos temas de índole privada de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales sólo tratarían con ellos. Gracias al Hyuga, la procedencia de Menma quedó expuesta, por lo cual los detalles médicos podían ser dichos en voz alta, mas no lo que pudiera alimentar el morbo y cotilleo. Sin embargo, ante el repentino sonido de una explosión tuvieron que moverse deprisa para averiguar qué sucedió. Pusieron a salvo a los heridos y luego ambos se reunieron con el Kazekage y Nara, quienes fueron testigos del suceso._

―Seguro aun estas obsesionado con Sasuke ―acusó Naruto al hombre serpiente.

―Precisamente esa obsesión mía fue la que me dio ese descubrimiento de que Sasuke-kun podría embarazarse. Debía saber qué clase de cuerpo iba a ocupar ―explicó con calma el sannin ignorando la furia del blondo.

―Pues ya no vas a ocupar nada, no te dejaré tocar a mis Teme´s ―advirtió Uzumaki mostrando su determinación.

―Descuida., Naruto-kun ya no tengo deseos de poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun ―respondió Orochimaru con una expresión en el rostro que daba a entender lo opuesto.

―Para eso tiene a mi primo ―comentó Karin con una sonrisa llena de perversión.

—Volviendo a lo importante, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Nara evitando que la pregunta de la pelirroja diera inicio a un pleito entre los aludidos.

Ciertamente aquella era una buena pregunta. Quisieran o no el Sonido y la Hoja tendrían que establecer relaciones diplomáticas teniendo en cuenta el vínculo personal de ambos líderes. Debían ser cuidadosos en lo que eligieran. Con la ventaja de que Orochimaru y Karin eran quienes podían liberar los sellos, si el líder del Sonido decidía no removerlo los pondría en un aprieto. Se podría decir que estaban en las manos de Sasuke.

—Dijiste que Gengo murió —habló Uchiha dirigiéndose a Shikamaru—. ¿Qué es lo que no podías decirnos frente a los consejeros?

El manipulador de sombras tomó aire antes de hablar. Debido a que la respuesta sería sin dudas muy problemática y más con las posibles reacciones de esos dos.

—Cuando se estaban trasladando los ninjas capturados Gengo murió —soltó repentinamente y viendo las intenciones de los líderes para interrumpirlo aclaró—. Explotó repentinamente. En pocas palabras se convirtió en una bomba humana.

Esa revelación fue sumamente impactante para los principales implicados. No sabían nada acerca de las bombas humanas desde aquella vez que investigaron en el país del Silencio. Esto sólo indicaba que los atentados eran dirigidos a Sasuke y a Naruto al igual que Menma, por ser allegados al Uchiha. Dicho conocimiento los ponía en un serio aprieto, o al menos, así lo pensaba Naruto, ya que notó la falta de sorpresa en Sasuke al saberse el principal objetivo. Naruto, ¿cómo lograría ayudarlo sin que el orgulloso Uchiha hiciera alguna tontería?

—Naruto —llamó en tono serio el portador del sharingan—. Te tengo una propuesta respecto a Menma.

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Chapter 24

Cap 24: Menma

Pese a la oposición de los miembros del consejo de Konoha, Naruto se decidió aceptar un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio con Sasuke. Ambos siendo líderes de una aldea, debían velar por la que les correspondía, pero a su vez tenían un problema mayor: Menma. La mera existencia del menor suponía una unión implícita entre el Sonido y la Hoja. Debido a que, de estallar una guerra entre ambas partes, lo peor recaería en él. Después de todo, Menma estaba encariñado con personas de ambos lugares. En el Sonido se crio junto a sus amigos y tíos. Y por el lado de Konoha, allí estaba su otro padre, nuevos amigos que hizo y algunos "tíos" que se le agregaron sin pedirlo. Aunque siendo tecnicistas, realmente sus tíos agregados eran de Tsuna, dado que Gaara y Sai se negaban a quedarse al margen del asunto, pero no podía quejarse.

Realmente tenía más personas que lo querían y a su vez que apreciaban a sus padres. Lo único malo era que sus padres no estaban en una relación. _"¿Por qué demonios no se declaraban?"._ Pensaba a menudo Menma, Sai y tantos otros espectadores de aquella relación que los muy orgullosos decían ser de amistad. ¡Tenían un hijo en común! ¿Cómo era eso "amistoso"? Empero, nadie podía meterse y hacer algo al respecto, eran sus vidas y su relación. Sólo podían apoyarlos y brindarles ayuda cuando la necesitaran.

―Ya levántate ―dijo Menma a su rubio padre jalando las sábanas para hacerlo despertar.

―Sólo unos minutos más ―pidió adormilado desde la cama de su habitación.

―Si no te levantas usaré un katon no jutsu ―amenazó Menma con el ceño fruncido.

―Ni el chidori de Sasuke me preocupa, menos lo hará tu katon ―se burló mientras volvía a acomodarse. Hasta que sintió agua fría cayendo a su rostro―. ¡Menma! —gritó Naruto sentándose en la cama mirándolo con molestia.

―Te dije que te levantes. Se hace tarde ―avisó el moreno sonriendo de lado.

―Pequeño Teme ―murmuró con fastidio saliendo finalmente de la cama.

Desde aquel día en que invadieron Konoha, el Hokage y el líder del Sonido trazaron su plan para proteger lo más importante para ellos: su hijo. Menma permanecía en Konoha al cuidado de Naruto mientras Sasuke iba a recolectar información sobre el ataque. Al capturar a Gengo y Kyoshi creyeron tener en sus manos a las mentes maestras, pero se equivocaron. Gengo había sido asesinado antes de ser interrogado. Por lo cual, alguien debía estar evitando que se supiera toda la verdad. Además, era demasiado perfecta dicha invasión, atacaron justo cuando Naruto estaba ausente para tomar de rehén a la aldea, sabían el protocolo de evacuación y ubicación de los refugios secretos. Información que sólo poseían personas de la aldea, eso sólo indicaba una cosa: traición. La pregunta era, ¿de quién? Si bien era cierto que Naruto se hizo de enemigos en la aldea, desde la partida de Sasuke esos problemas se volvieron nulos.

―Hoy regresa papá a la aldea ―dijo Menma sacando de sus pensamientos a un húmedo Naruto.

―Así es ―secundó Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa―. Según su carta pasará un momento por el Sonido y luego vendrá aquí.

Si bien Uchiha estaba sumamente interesado en darle caza al responsable de su intento de asesinato, no descuidaba su deber como líder y padre. A la aldea del Sonido la dejó a cargo de sus amigos y consejeros, Suigetsu y Karin. Orochimaru era muy peligroso como para ser una opción luego de lo que le hizo a Konoha años atrás, además de que prefería estar en su laboratorio que dirigiendo la aldea. Y siempre que podía iba a Konoha a ver a Naruto y Menma. En caso de estar muy lejos o pasar días alejado de allí, enviaba cartas regularmente. Prácticamente no había día en que Sasuke no contactara con ellos, ya sea para informar sus avances o para recordarles que, si encontraba algo fuera de lugar, al volver los castigaría a ambos.

―Oye, ¿puedo ayudarte en la oficina? ―preguntó curioso el menor mirando a su rubio padre.

―Claro, pero, ¿por qué? —se interesó el Hokage mientras comía su ramen—. Tú odias el papeleo tanto como yo ttebayo —le recordó entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando que el niño quería algo. Con lo vengativo que solía ser el menor no le sorprendería si el motivo de ir a su oficina fuera tenderle una trampa o broma a alguien.

―Es que no puedo entrenar porque papá no está en la aldea, mi equipo tampoco y tú estás trabajando ―explicó Menma mirándolo fijamente―. Y ya que no puedo salir de la aldea...

―Ya te dijimos que no puedes salir porque... ―intentó explicar Naruto siendo interrumpido por su hijo.

―No saben quién es el responsable de los ataques ―completó con fastidio el menor―. Lo sé, lo sé por eso quería ayudarte en la oficina o algo. No sé, ¿puedes darme algo que hacer mientras espero?

―¿Qué te parece esto? —cuestionó con mejor ánimo observando atentamente a su hijo—. Me ayudas con el papeleo de la oficina y cuando Sasuke llegue vamos los tres a entrenar juntos ―propuso el jinchuriki con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Te gustaría? Aun no perfeccionas el rasengan ni varios jutsus que podemos enseñarte.

―¡Por supuesto que quiero ttebayo! ―exclamó emocionado mientras sonreía―. Voy a ayudarte a terminar en tiempo récord ―aseguró mientras juntaba los platos sucios del desayuno.

―Entonces vamos –alentó Naruto sujetando su mano impidiendo que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

―Sólo espero que no llegue de noche —susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro mientras dejaban los platos sucios en la mesa—. Ya sabes que le gusta hacerlo de noche cuando nadie lo ve y no tiene que cruzarse con los aldeanos.

Ante eso, el rubio asintió siendo consciente en que se apresuró a prometer en nombre de Sasuke. Había olvidado la costumbre del azabache de aparecerse discretamente en la casa, tal y como si fuera un ladrón. En raras ocasiones Uchiha aparecía de día, sólo esperaba tener esa suerte o su hijo se podría decepcionar. Sumergido en sus pensamientos avanzó junto a su hijo hacia la oficina. Los aldeanos habían cambiado un poco su actitud desde el ataque. Algunos lo consideraban una aberración por tener un hijo con un traidor y peor aún con otro hombre, otros preferían guardar su recelo sobre el tema. Otra parte de ellos simplemente guardaba respeto hacia ellos, sabiendo del poder de esa familia. Eran ninjas de cuidado, como demostraron al enfrentarse a los hombres de Gengo.

―Buenos días, Hokage-sama, Menma ―saludó Shikamaru con una sonrisa, estando desde antes en la oficina.

―Hola, Shikamaru ―correspondió el rubio al saludo de forma animada.

―Hola, perezoso ―saludó Menma a su particular manera.

―Tendrías que dejar las malas costumbres de tus padres de poner apodos a todos ―comentó Nara con diversión ante las confianzas que comenzaba a tomar el moreno con ellos.

―No ―negó tranquilo acercándose al escritorio.

—Hoy Menma nos ayudará a organizar el papeleo ―avisó Uzumaki a su mano derecha, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

―Nos vendrá bien su ayuda. Sólo espero que no le moleste hacerla de mensajero ―agregó Shikamaru mostrando unas enormes pilas de documentación―. Tenemos que leer y firmar diversas formas y luego llevarlas a la academia, el hospital y muchos puntos de Konoha.

―No hay problema ―respondió Menma golpeando su propio pecho con su puño―. Terminaremos en tiempo récord porque papá Dobe dijo que entrenaríamos con mi papá.

―Veo que están muy motivados ―dijo Shikamaru sonriendo suavemente al ver a ambos con tan buena actitud―. Hoy regresa Sasuke ¿cierto?

―¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Menma mirándolo curioso.

Shikamaru se limitó a sonreír y comenzar a trabajar. ¿Cómo no saber que Sasuke pronto vendría si se les notaba en la cara? Pese a que Menma se creía muy hábil ocultando sus emociones como su papá moreno, lo cierto era que cuando Uchiha estaba por volver se le notaba animado y de mucho mejor humor. Lo mismo que sucedía a Naruto, ninguno de ellos podía ocultar lo mucho que los alegraba. Después de todo, los dos extrañaban mucho al azabache y, pese a lo mucho que lo negara, éste a ellos. El rubio Hokage y su hijo comenzaron a trabajar a la par de Nara. Tal y como acordaron, Menma llevaba los documentos a los laboratorios, oficinas y donde debiera. Pese a ser algo sencillo su trabajo, ahorraba mucho tiempo para Shikamaru y Naruto. A ambos adultos solían detenerlos aldeanos y conocidos para iniciar charlas que parecían no tener fin. Antes sólo era a Nara, mas con el nuevo cambio de actitud del Hokage, volviendo a ser aquella carismática persona que conocieron, inspiraba más confianza y deseos de conversar con él. Por su lado, Menma tenía su actitud distante de siempre, cosa que mantenía a los demás a raya con él.

—¡Menma-kun! —llamó Inoi cuando lo vio caminando en dirección a la residencia del líder del clan Akimichi.

—Han regresado —susurró el moreno viendo a la rubia e intuyendo que los demás también habrían regresado con ella.

—Sí —asintió la kunoichi mientras sonreía—. Todos volvimos sin ningún rasguño.

—Qué envidia —dijo Menma suspirando con pesar—. Me encantaría ir a misiones junto a ustedes.

—Cuando todo se solucione, podrás ir con nosotros —animó la rubia con una sonrisa—. ¿Olvidas lo geniales que son tus padres? Pronto atraparán a los malos y podrás vivir muchas aventuras.

—Pero… —quiso decir Uchiha al estar bastante frustrado a causa de tantos cuidados hacia él.

—Menma-kun —llamó una pelirroja a los gritos mientras se colgaba de su brazo—. Te extrañaba mucho. Hola, Inoi —saludó a la rubia.

—Buenas tardes, Ran-chan —correspondió Akimichi al saludo educadamente—. No te esperaba por aquí.

—Ni yo —comentó Menma viendo como seguía aferrada a su brazo.

―Mi madre y Orochimaru han venido a reunirse con el Hokage así que tomamos la oportunidad para visitarte.

—Pero si mi papá dijo que iría él mismo al Sonido, ¿no era más sencillo decírselo a él? Y cuando viniera a Konoha le contara a mi padre —cuestionó el azabache mirándola intrigado.

—Casi pareciera que no nos extrañabas —comentó Mitsuki llegando junto a la otra pelirroja.

—¡Oye! Aléjate de mi hermana, pervertido —ordenó Rin viendo a su gemela muy junta a Menma.

—Pero ella es la que se me colgó —protestó Uchiha señalándola.

—Qué suerte, Menma-kun —dijo feliz Inoi juntando sus manos en un suave aplauso mirándolos alegre—. Ahora que tus amigos vinieron de visita ya no te sentirás solo.

—Yo no me sentía solo ttebayo —susurró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El susurro de Menma pasó desapercibido debido a un sonido mucho más fuerte en el lugar. La rubia se apenó bastante al momento en que su estómago gruñó pidiendo comida. Durante la misión había usado en un par de ocasiones el jutsu de expansión sin probar bocado por largas horas. Según su padre, ella debía consumir muchas calorías constantemente para realizar su jutsu del clan Akimichi, hacerlo sin comer era peligroso. Ante ese sonido, Rin sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó la pelirroja a la kunoichi de la Hoja—. Hace poco que llegamos y morimos de hambre luego de semejante viaje.

—Sí, sí vamos a comer —secundó su hermana sin soltar al moreno—. Yo invito —ofreció Ran.

—Estoy algo sucia por la misión —comentó la rubia señalando sus ropas algo rotas.

—No importa —respondió Menma—. Si ves a Shikadai y Metal Lee, invítalos también. Seguro también mueren de hambre. Sin mí en su equipo, seguro que tuvieron que usar todo su chakra —presumió con una sonrisa petulante similar a las que hacía Sasuke.

—Iré a buscarlos —dijo Inoi mientras se alejaba—. Espérenme en el Ichiraku ramen.

Diciendo eso, la rubia se alejó para buscar a sus dos compañeros. Menma por su lado acompañaría a sus amigos hasta el Ichiraku y luego iría a avisar a su padre que quería ir con ellos a comer. Estaba feliz del apoyo que recibía de sus compañeros. Para ellos no importaban mucho las cuestiones políticas acarreadas por el acuerdo de los líderes, ellos lo veían de forma mucho más sencilla. Eran amigos de Menma y ya, a diferencia de muchos adultos, ellos preferían no acrecentar la brecha entre las aldeas. No como la persona que los observaba con rencor. Intentaría de nuevo convencer al Hokage de prohibir que la gente del Sonido, especialmente el sannin y sus allegados, pasearan libremente allí.

Uzumaki seguía firmando y leyendo diversos documentos. Parecía no tener fin el trabajo de la oficina, Nara parecía no dejar de traerle papeles y Menma no volvía. Ya imaginaba al mocoso dejando a medias el trabajo al darse cuenta de que, entre su papeleo y el aburrimiento, el segundo sonaba mejor. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta de un fuerte golpe. Konohamaru ingresó con un gesto de molestia en el rostro.

—Hola, Konohamaru —saludó el rubio mirándolo con atención por semejante entrada.

—Hokage-sama —llamó el castaño ignorando el saludo—. ¿Cómo puede permitir a ninjas del Sonido pasearse libremente por la aldea? —cuestionó con enojo viendo serio a su líder.

—Oh ¿ya llegaron? —preguntó el rubio emocionado.

—¿Por qué están en la aldea como si nada? —interrogó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras crujía los dientes con fuerza—. Vi a Menma yendo a comer con el hijo de Orochimaru. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permite que un asesino como él se pasee por la aldea luego de las cosas que nos hizo?

—Orochimaru es miembro del consejo del Sonido —respondió el jinchuriki soltando un suspiro al ver su reacción—. Tanto él como Karin suelen venir a verme para discutir las decisiones que afectan a ambas aldeas. No es diferente a cuando Gaara viene.

—¡Sí es diferente! —gritó el menor azotando sus manos contra el escritorio—. Orochimaru es quien mató a mi abuelito. No puedo quedarme como si nada viendo como su hijo se pasea libremente por Konoha. A ti también te hizo cosas horribles. Entonces, ¿por qué permites que tu hijo se junte con él?

—Los pecados cometidos por los padres no tienen nada que ver con los hijos —interrumpió una tercera voz.

Allí, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, estaba Sasuke mirándolo seriamente. El rubio sólo soltó un suspiro temiendo una pelea o mala interpretación por parte del moreno. Era verdad que el sannin de las serpientes cometió muchos crímenes en el pasado, pero actualmente era un miembro del consejo de Sasuke, si alguna de las grandes aldeas intentaba apresarlo o similares, sería una declaración abierta de guerra. Por esa razón —según le explicaron sus propios consejeros de confianza, es decir, Shikamaru y Tsunade—, Uchiha fue a esa aldea.

Para muchos, no sólo gente de Konoha, sino del mundo, los crímenes del portador del Sharingan eran imperdonables, así como los de todos los demás. Por ello, era comprensible que Sasuke fuera al Sonido y tomara lugar como líder. Teniendo en cuenta la época en la que huyó, su mayor motivación fue Menma. Siendo líder tenía asegurado un respaldo de numerosos ninjas a los cuales mandar a la batalla. Él solo no podía defender a su hijo de un ataque de alguna aldea más grande, probablemente temía el día en que Naruto, o peor Konoha, reclamara la custodia de Menma y no aceptaran un "no" por respuesta.

—Pero… —quiso reclamar el castaño cerrando los ojos con furia negándose a aceptar eso. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos al sentir el frío metal en su cuello.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto al ver la espada de Uchiha en el cuello del menor.

—Si tus principios te dictan que Mitsuki merece ser castigado por lo que Orochimaru te hizo, entonces espero estés dispuesto a pagar por los pecados de tu abuelo —afirmó Uchiha presionando un poco más su espada contra el cuello de Konohamaru—. El tercer Hokage fue uno de los responsables de la masacre de mi clan. Dime, ¿pagarás tú sus culpas? —interrogó con seriedad.

—Teme, basta —pidió el rubio mirándolo con reproche—. Konohamaru, si sólo venías a decirme eso, lárgate. Y por tu bien, más te vale no hacer algo tonto —ordenó señalando la puerta.

Ante esa reacción y orden de parte del Hokage, el castaño no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Con una mirada molesta se retiró de la oficina dejando a Uchiha a solas con el de ojos azules. Éste último se sentó soltando un largo suspiro. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara aún había personas llenas de resentimiento y dolor por las bajas durante la guerra o incluso más antiguas. El moreno permaneció de pie mirando con seriedad a Naruto. A él no le había gustado nada lo que oyó y le había hecho acrecentar su desconfianza hacia la gente de Konoha. Le preocupaba que algún insensato se atreviera a herir a los amigos de Menma por ser de la aldea del Sonido y, sobre todo, temía por su hijo. ¿Y si ser hijo de Naruto no era suficiente para evitar que lo hirieran por ser un Uchiha?

—No dejaré que lastimen a los niños —dijo Naruto adivinando lo que podía estar pensando—. Yo mismo castigaré a quién se atreva ttebayo.

—El castigo se aplica cuando el daño está hecho y no asegura que la propia reprimenda no genere más odio y rencor —respondió el azabache soltando un suspiro.

—Lo sé, pero… —suspiró Uzumaki sabiendo que el otro llevaba razón—. ¿No crees que exageraste con Konohamaru?

—Dobe —insultó Uchiha con su característico cariño camuflado—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Nagato sobre el círculo de odio? —Al recibir un asentimiento de parte del rubio prosiguió—. Un círculo es imposible de "romper" y si se hace nada cambiaría.

—Pero yo lo rompí —afirmó Uzumaki con tono seguro de sí mismo—. Yo cargué con tu odio.

—Te equivocas —afirmó Uchiha negando con la cabeza—. No rompiste el círculo. Obito, un Uchiha, fue el responsable de la muerte de tus padres y Madara el de muchos compañeros tuyos. Aun así, tú no me señalaste como un criminal que debía cargar con todos los pecados de mi clan —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

—Jamás podría hacer algo así —aseguró Naruto mirándolo con convicción de sus palabras—. Tú eres tú y nada más ttebayo.

—Admito que yo mismo pensé en que las personas que vivían en paz, disfrutando de lo que se logró a costa del sacrificio de Itachi, merecían morir —aclaró Sasuke ocultando el sentimiento de culpa por su egoísmo en el pasado—. Sin embargo, así como tú no me acusaste porque todas las tragedias que viviste por culpa de mi familia, yo decidí no cargar culpas a otros. Si siguiese con un pensamiento como el de Konohamaru, tendría que cargar la culpa de mis tragedias a Konohamaru y la hija de Kurenai, por descender del tercer Hokage.

—Entonces, ¿lo perdonas como yo a ti? —preguntó intentando no enredarse con la explicación y luego de un pequeño asentimiento Sasuke siguió hablando.

—Si yo sólo me conformara con tu perdón y mantuviera mi odio hacia, por ejemplo, Konohamaru, nada cambiaría. Habrías interrumpido la cadena de odio, pero luego de ti continuaría como si nada —explicó el azabache suspirando—. Y así como tú y yo, espero que Konohamaru no le tenga rencores a Mitsuki —comentó Sasuke tranquilamente—. Es mejor que el círculo se transforme en algo positivo a que se destruya.

—Vaya —exclamó el rubio mirándolo lleno de sorpresa—. Jamás pensé que tuvieras pensamientos así de profundos.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí usó mi cerebro —molestó con diversión Uchiha—. Además, gracias a mis múltiples viajes he aprendido muchas cosas y visto distintos tipos de vida.

Ante eso, Uchiha esperaba otro insulto de regreso como era habitual en ellos. Empero, haciendo honor a su apodo de antaño, Naruto lo sorprendió haciendo algo que no previo. Con su mano abierta y chakra concentrado en la misma, golpeó el pecho de Sasuke dejándolo inconsciente. El azabache no cayó al suelo, gracias a los brazos del rubio que lo sujetaron con firmeza y lo llevaron hacia el sofá. Allí el Hokage se sentó y acomodó a Uchiha en el mismo para que descansara un rato. Hacía tiempo que el jinchuriki lo venía meditando, pero ante las palabras de Sasuke se decidió. El sello era un riesgo en muchos sentidos, podía acumular el chakra del azabache y explotarlo dentro de su cuerpo como diagnosticó Tsunade.

Puede que en su momento se salvara por el embarazo, pero nada aseguraba que no volviera a verse forzado a usar su chakra al máximo. Lo discutió con Shikamaru, pidiendo su consejo sobre lo que iba a hacer. A lo cual Nara le respondió que si lo iba a hacer dijera lo que dijera, no buscaba consejo. Para su mala suerte, su conversación fue escuchada e interrumpida por los consejeros. A los cuales la idea les pareció completamente ridícula. Según ellos, al momento de liberar el sello, Sasuke retomaría sus planes de venganza y los mataría a todos, pero no lo creía capaz. Pese a todo lo sucedido, él nunca le pidió o insinuó que lo liberara del sello y según observó se había vuelto más sabio con el paso de los años. Confiaba en Sasuke y en que no volvería a caer en manipulaciones o tretas de terceros.

—Usuratonkachi —dijo Sasuke cuando despertó un par de horas después estando recostado en el sofá con el rubio inclinado ligeramente sobre él—. Debiste avisar lo que harías.

—No te quejes, Teme —dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero con sus labios mientras se sentaba recto separándose un poco del moreno—. No podía esperar más para liberar el sello.

—Supongo que es cosa tuya, ¿o lograste que tus consejeros lo aceptaran? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Ellos rechazan prácticamente todo lo que digo —suspiró el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno—. Ni siquiera me dejan prohibir la práctica del jutsu de los Hyuga.

—¿Aún sigue vigente? —preguntó Uchiha sin apartarse de él—. Creía que ya la habrías removido.

—Eso quisiera, pero… —respondió cansado desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Los Hyuga usan ese jutsu como protección. Yo en verdad no entiendo eso de las familias principal y secundaria. Además, los Hyuga no quieren oírme por rechazar casarme con Hinata y hacerme cargo de ese bebé —comentó mientras apretaba sus puños con rencor al recordarlo.

—¿Crees que te hice lo mismo? —preguntó Uchiha mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

—No quise decir nada delante de los demás para no crear más problemas, pero… —dijo avergonzado el blondo—. ¿Cómo y por qué te embarazaste de mí? Recuerdo que temías lo que pudiera pasar si tenías un hijo, así que me sorprendió que Menma fuera tuyo. ¿Acaso los consejeros te forzaron como a Hinata? —preguntó alarmado sujetando sus hombros—. ¿Cuándo se enteraron de que tú podías…? —intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

—La verdad es que… —dijo el dueño del sharingan tomando aire.

—Anda, dime —alentó el jinchuriki sonriendo comprensivo para darle confianza.

—No sé —respondió finalmente Sasuke.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes, Teme?! —exclamó a todo pulmón el rubio mirándolo fijamente en busca de alguna señal de que mintiera.

—No lo sé, ya te dije —repitió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos con fastidio—. Cuando tuve los vómitos y desmayos, consulté a Tsunade y dijo que era un tumor inoperable. Yo ya estaba listo para morir y fui a Tsuna, pero…

—Te preocupaban las reacciones de Gaara, Temari y Sai —afirmó el de ojos cielo, sabiendo de la manía de Uchiha de ocultar sus problemas de otros.

—Me ayudaron mucho —recordó Sasuke agradecido—, pero también quise despedirme de mi equipo y al buscarlos, Karin dijo que sentía chakra de bijuu en mi cuerpo. Allí, Orochimaru metió sus narices y me explicó lo mismo que al resto —explicó refiriéndose a la reunión posterior al ataque donde se enteraron de cómo era posible que concibieran a Menma.

—Pero eso no dice nada de cómo quedaste en estado —suspiró derrotado el blondo.

" _Pues follando cada noche como conejos obviamente_ ". Dijo Kurama desde el interior del Hokage.

—¡Nosotros no hicimos el amor cada noche! —gritó Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Uchiha, quien rápidamente asumió que ese idiota estaba hablando con su bijuu.

Ignorando si el rubio estaba o no de acuerdo, Sasuke miró al otro con su sharingan activado e ingresó sin permiso a su mente. Allí vio a Naruto gritándole al enorme zorro. El demonio tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a su contenedor gritar hasta quedar rojo. Los ojos de Kurama se posaron sobre el Uchiha, quien avanzó hacia él a paso decidido a aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

— _Hola, Uchiha —saludó Kyubi mirándolo fijamente—. Tiempo sin verte —dijo fingiendo cortesía._

— _Tú sabes algo que nosotros no ¿cierto? —preguntó Sasuke con enojo—. Habla —ordenó con tono grave._

— _Cuando dos personas idiotas se quieren mucho, mucho —contestó con ironía—. ¿Qué parte tengo que explicar? Mi cachorro te metió su diminuto miembro hasta embarazarte. Aunque se podría decir que yo también._

— _¡¿Qué?! —exclamó en un fuerte grito el rubio mientras Sasuke palideció un poco por semejante afirmación._

— _Haciendo el cuento corto: el mocoso Uchiha es sonámbulo y venía hacia nosotros buscando sexo —explicó el zorro moviendo sus enormes colas—. Y como Naruto dormía ocupe su cuerpo para atender tus necesidades._

— _¿Y por qué demonios no dijiste nada? —preguntaron ambos mirándolo mal._

 _Una de las principales razones por las que a Sasuke le costó aceptar el hecho de estar embarazado fue que él se creía virgen. Empero, cuando los meses pasaron y su vientre creció, tuvo que aceptar que un bebé se formaba en su interior. Durante el embarazo, pensó en que era una buena oportunidad para renacer su clan, ya que estaba en estado retomaría esa meta. Así que, respecto al bebé no tuvo que dar demasiadas vueltas para aceptarlo. Sin embargo, el responsable de embarazarlo estaba en su lista de venganzas. Se dijo a sí mismo que castigaría al desgraciado que se atrevió a hacerle eso y le sacaría a la fuerza una respuesta de cómo lo logró. Él no era un ninja débil e indefenso al que podrían superar con facilidad, por lo cual dedujo que se trataría de algún experto en genjutsu que le borró la memoria de lo que le hizo._

 _Mas tuvo que desistir de su plan de venganza al ver nacer Menma, el parecido con Naruto era tan evidente que, a menos que el rubio tuviera un gemelo del cual no estaba enterado, ese era hijo suyo. Por fortuna, y porque no era asuntos concernientes a nadie más, nunca comentó nada acerca de su "nula" vida sexual o habrían tachado a Naruto de violador. Pese a las "pruebas", es decir, la existencia de Menma, le era imposible pensar en el rubio haciendo algo como eso. No era alguien cruel o malvado como para hacer semejante cosa ni al peor de sus enemigos. Confiaba en que habría una explicación lógica, sólo que no podía buscarla sin exponerse y ahora que el demonio se lo aclaró se enfureció con el bijuu._

— _Debería asesinarte —susurró con su sharingan brillando de furia._

— _Yo debería suicidarme y llevarte conmigo al infierno —amenazó Uzumaki señalando al zorro—. Te aprovechaste de Sasuke con MI cuerpo, maldito bicho._

— _Pero ambos están felices con su cachorro ¿no? —cuestionó el zorro mirándolos atentamente._

 _A ambos les ponía en un aprieto esa cuestión. Ellos amaban a Menma, él era el sueño que más quisieron cumplir. Tenían una familia, algo que los hacía parte de algo. Naruto creyó que pérdida la oportunidad de tener hijos luego de lo sucedido con Hinata, pero ahí tenía un niño engreído, terco y orgulloso, pero de buen corazón que lo llenaba de dicha. Por su lado, Uchiha jamás encontró alguna persona que hiciera latir su corazón como Naruto. Sólo él podía hacerlo sentir que había esperanza sin importar lo que sucediera. El rubio era alguien que siempre permaneció cerca de su corazón, en quien más confiaba y admiraba por su fuerza de voluntad. Aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta. Por ello nada lo hizo más feliz que ver a su hijo ser tan parecido al rubio._

— _Además deberían agradecerme —volvió a hablar el bijuu—. Quién sabe a quién pudo entregarse el mocoso Uchiha si no lo detenía. En su estado cualquiera podría haberle hecho algo peor y sacar ventaja de él —explicó Kurama en su defensa—. Así que me aseguré de que nadie le tocara su hembra a mi cachorro._

— _¿Me dijiste "hembra"? —preguntó Sasuke totalmente ofendido ignorando la explicación de lo que hubiera sucedido de no ser el bijuu el que lo "vigilaba"—. No quiero oír eso de la zorra de Madara._

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó furioso Kyubi mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba echado—. Al menos yo hice algo mientras aún pueden tener erecciones. Si depende de ustedes, par de cobardes, no se confesarían hasta el día de sus muertes._

— _No es asunto tuyo —dictaminó Sasuke con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

— _Yo ya les dije lo que querían saber —comentó el zorro enseñando sus afilados dientes—. Seguro que de tanto reprimir tus sentimientos te volviste sonámbulo y por eso nos atacaste. Hasta sospecho que, de no haberte sometido, nos violabas._

— _¿Por quién diablos me tomas? —preguntó Uchiha completamente ofendido._

— _Ahora ¡Lárguense y formalicen de una vez su relación! —ordenó Kurama sacándolos por la fuerza del interior de la mente del rubio._

Una vez de regreso a la realidad ambos evitaban mirarse a la cara. Era difícil mirarse mutuamente luego de descubrir que dejaron de ser vírgenes con el otro… Y que no lo recordaban. Ellos nunca habían hablado de amor y siempre aseguraron ser simplemente buenos amigos. Sin embargo, lo que sentían era más profundo, pero no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta. Sasuke no lo dijo por no querer una aceptación del rubio de forma obligada o movido por la lástima y Naruto no quería que el dueño del sharingan lo aceptara por miedo a la soledad. Por muy egocéntrico que sonara, el blondo sabía que, sin él, el azabache estaría completamente solo. Sería lógico si Sasuke creyera que lo abandonaría por no corresponderle. Ambos temían estar forzando al otro con sus sentimientos y por ello callaron durante años. Sin embargo, ahora tenían la oportunidad de aclarar todo.

—Naruto —llamó serio Uchiha—. Tú y yo somos mejores amigos, incluso luego de haber hecho nuestro arreglo por Menma. ¿Qué significo yo en tu vida? —preguntó con un tono grave sabiendo que de acuerdo con su respuesta su relación podría seguir de la misma manera o modificarse considerablemente.

Antes de poder responderle, se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose con fuerza por un muy enojado Menma. El menor ingresó con un libro en sus manos y miró bastante enojado a sus progenitores. Sus ojos parecían a punto de activar el sharingan y ellos no entendían a que se debía. ¿Alguien lo había molestado? Si alguien se atrevió a meterse con su pequeño lo pagarían muy caro. Los adultos prestaron atención al gennin para oír la explicación del por qué irrumpió de esa forma en su oficina.

—¿Quién es Shiro? —preguntó Menma con seriedad.

—¿Te refieres al hijo de Sunako y Kyohei? —preguntó confundido Naruto—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Por qué con él sí? —interrogó el menor de los Uchiha presentes.

—Con el sí ¿qué? —cuestionó Sasuke mirándolo fijamente—. Habla claro, Menma —ordenó cansado de no entender lo que decía.

—Con él sí durmieron de bebé —susurró algo "indignado" por eso.

—Estás celoso —señaló el rubio con diversión viendo a su hijo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza de verse descubierto.

—No estoy celoso —dijo Menma de inmediato queriendo inventar alguna excusa creíble—. Es que Sai me contó sobre esa misión y me mostró un dibujo de ustedes con él —explicó abriendo el libro de dibujo de Sai y señaló al que se refería—. No es justo.

—Esas fueron circunstancias extremas —declaró Uchiha manteniendo la calma. Él estaba acostumbrado a los reclamos de su hijo, ya que era inmensamente celoso.

El menor seguía haciendo pucheros por ese acto de "infidelidad". ¿Cómo se atrevían sus padres a traicionarlo con un niño que ni era propio? Horas atrás él había regresado a la oficina de su padre a avisarle que iría a comer con sus amigos. Algo que no llevó a cabo al ser interceptado por Sai, quien le dijo que sus padres estaban haciendo cosas de adultos. Aprovechando la oportunidad le preguntó sobre su obsesión con ser padrino. Y la respuesta fue realmente larga, ya que la contó junto con dibujos y varias anécdotas de mucho de lo que vivió con ellos. Lo único que no le gustó fue ese dibujo tan explícito de sus padres en un cuadro "familiar" que no lo incluía a él.

—La mala copia de papá me lo contó —afirmó Menma cruzado de brazos muy molesto—. Él estuvo custodiando la puerta mientras ustedes me hacían un hermanito según dijo.

—Ese infeliz —bufó Uchiha masajeando el puente de su nariz con fastidio.

—¡¿Sai estuvo aquí?! —exclamó alarmado el rubio—. ¡Esto es terrible! Seguro que nos escuchó hablando y ahora irá con el chisme a todos.

—Cálmate, Dobe —pidió Sasuke mirándolo serio.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —cuestionó histérico—. Ese chismoso hará que todo el mundo shinobi sepa que concebimos a Menma estando dormidos. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Seré la burla por no recordar cómo dejé de ser virgen.

—Esa conversación la tuvimos mientras yo estaba dentro de ti —explicó Sasuke relajado—. Nadie además de tú y yo la escuchó.

—Hasta ahora —comentó Sai colgando de cabeza del techo sobre ellos.

—¡Sai! —gritó el rubio queriendo atraparlo, pero el ex anbu lo esquivó y huyó de la oficina usando una bomba de humo.

Los tres tosieron un poco por ello, pero en segundos se recuperaron. De inmediato, la oscura y molesta mirada de Sasuke se clavó en los otros dos. Por culpa de esos dos bocones, el chismoso número uno sabía algo bastante privado. Previendo una reprimenda, los otros dos quisieron desviar su atención.

—Papá —llamó Menma algo nervioso—. Mi padre dijo que podíamos ir a entrenar los tres juntos. ¿Estás muy cansado o puedes venir?

—No estoy tan cansado como para no aguantar un simple entrenamiento —respondió Uchiha a su hijo arqueando una ceja. Si creía que desviaría su atención con tan poco estaba equivocado—. Será muy duro para ambos —destacó la última palabra en son de amenaza.

—Nada es demasiado duro para un Uchiha —afirmó orgulloso su hijo mientras él y Naruto se adelantaban antes de que el moreno cambiara de opinión.

El dueño del sharingan caminó con calma hacia la puerta de la oficina. Al salir estaba Shikamaru apoyado en una pared, otro chismoso a los ojos de Sasuke. Debido a que a Nara le gustaba enterarse de todo, no lo divulgaba, como cierto pintor, pero si metía mucho sus narices en asuntos ajenos.

—Descuida, Uchiha —dijo Shikamaru viéndolo con una sonrisa—. Hokage-sama me informó sus intenciones de salir a entrenar con ustedes y tengo todo preparado.

—No queremos que se repita —dijo escuetamente refiriéndose a la invasión mientras Naruto no estuvo.

—Siguiendo tus indicaciones Tsuna, Konoha, y el Sonido están preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque —aseguró el manipulador de sombras—. Además, ninjas de absoluta confianza están en cada una por si surgen problemas.

—Correcto —asintió levemente Uchiha siguiendo a sus Dobes.

—Diviértanse —despidió Shikamaru volviendo al trabajo.

Era mejor que disfrutarán del tiempo del que dispusieran. Uzumaki había perdido mucho tiempo de la vida de su hijo, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su nacimiento y más. Ahora que lo tenía junto a él debía aprovechar al máximo, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo el enemigo volvería a atacar. Y la felicidad que gozaban no era más que una burbuja rodeada de odio.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Chapter 25

Cap 25: Hokage

En medio del bosque se oía el choque del metal y los jadeos de dos ninjas luchando entre sí. Naruto y Sasuke estaban atacándose mutuamente con su kunai y katana. El filo de ambas armas provocaba chispas al momento de hacer contacto. Se lanzaban uno contra el otro, destruyendo árboles y todo lo que fuera receptor de sus ataques cuando el otro esquivaba. A una distancia prudente, estaba Menma viéndolos con atención. Pasados varios minutos desde que iniciaron su lucha se separaron y guardaron sus armas.

—Estás muy fuera de forma, Dobe —regañó Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó mirándolo curioso mientras se tocaba su propio abdomen notando que ya no era tan firme como en antaño.

—Estás gordo y medio calvo —dijo Uchiha mientras caminaban de regreso donde su hijo.

—¡No estoy calvo! —exclamó en un grito el rubio mientras lo seguía de cerca—. Este corte de cabello me hace ver más maduro ttebayo.

—Te hace ver como si estuvieras quedándote calvo y quieres disimular —dijo Menma mientras tendía el mantel y acomodaba la comida de ellos sobre el mismo.

—Al menos no parezco un vagabundo como el Teme —acusó señalando al mencionado antes de tomar un mechón de cabello ébano entre sus dedos.

—Mejor vagabundo que gordo con alopecia —contraatacó Sasuke mirándolo mal.

—No estoy gordo —repitió enojado sintiéndose como Chouji—. Sólo un poquito fuera de forma.

Los Uchiha ignoraron el parloteo del rubio, sabían que no se conformaría sólo con aquellos alegatos y tenían mucha hambre como para seguirle el juego. Naruto tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo alevosamente ignorado, pero cuando lo hizo, se sentó junto a los morenos clavando sus azules ojos en ambos con reproche.

—¡Hey! —protestó al ver su plato inusualmente lleno de verduras—. ¿Por qué ustedes tienen tanta carne y pocas verduras y yo pura ensalada?

—Estás a dieta —declaró el Uchiha mayor viéndolo con seriedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó el blondo entre confundido y enojado—. ¿Quién decidió eso?

—Yo —respondió en tono monocorde comiendo a la par de su hijo.

Naruto miró fijamente al azabache con suma molestia. Era cierto que los tiempos de paz oxidaron considerablemente las habilidades de los shinobis. No era un problema exclusivo de la aldea de la Hoja, las cinco grandes naciones pasaban por lo mismo. La única aldea con las habilidades bien afiliadas era Otogakure, ya que siendo la aldea fundada por Orochimaru y refugio de ninjas con muchos enemigos, era natural que estuvieran bien preparados para todo. En esa aldea había muchos desertores o ex criminales sin lugar al cual ir. Eran similares a Sasuke, aunque la guerra terminó el rencor y la desconfianza seguían allí, así que muchos se sentían incómodos en sus antiguos hogares. Por ello estaban dispuestos a todo por la aldea del Sonido, incluso a ser partícipes de la alianza con Konoha y Tsuna. Las demás aldeas por el momento estaban aisladas del asunto, debido a la desconfianza de Sasuke. A Naruto y Gaara los conocía y los consideraba de confianza, por ello colaboró para ayudar a reforzar la seguridad de esas aldeas con sugerencias respecto a la inspección de ninjas internos y externos que ingresaran.

—No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer —afirmó el blondo señalándolo con los palillos de comida.

—Sí lo tengo —rebatió Sasuke sin mirarlo—. Eres un mal ejemplo para Menma y por eso debo corregirte para que no se parezca a ti cuando niño.

—¿Qué tendría de malo ser como papá Dobe? —cuestionó Menma con inocencia dejando la comida de lado momentáneamente—. Él me contó que cuando ustedes iban a la academia ninja ambos tenían buenas calificaciones y eran populares. Me dijo que ambos eran los número uno en todo —explicó el moreno.

—Usuratonkachi —llamó Uchiha mirando mal al mentiroso rubio—. ¿No te dije que tus historias suenan a cuento de hadas? —preguntó burlón y soberbio con un claro gesto de "te lo dije".

—Sólo exageré un poco algunas cosas —justificó Uzumaki al ver a su hijo mirándolo mal por mentirle.

—Todos sabemos que tú eras un marginado, perdedor, el peor de la clase y el más impopular. No tenías ni siquiera amigos, menos ibas a ir bien con las chicas —enumeró Sasuke de forma dura removiendo los malos recuerdos que guardaba Naruto sobre esa difícil época—. Pero mira lo lejos que llegaste con esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad —agregó al final mostrando una leve sonrisa de orgullo por el jinchuriki.

—¿Tan mal le iba en todo? —preguntó Menma con curiosidad y sorpresa mirando a su padre moreno.

—Sí —asintió Uchiha acariciando el cabello del rubio—. Este cabeza hueca es la prueba de que no importa si nadie cree en ti o no tienes talento en algo, puedes cumplir tus sueños si nunca renuncias a tu camino ninja —explicó Sasuke antes de separar su mano de Naruto—. Lo que no debes copiarle es su manía de exagerar todo hasta parecer un libro de ficción.

Luego de eso los dos azabaches siguieron comiendo como si nada. Pese a que a Sasuke le extrañó un poco la falta de interrupción durante su charla con Menma. Lo normal habrían sido muchos reclamos ante su falta de tacto al hablar. Sasuke se mantuvo callado temiendo un poco haberse sobrepasado con Uzumaki. Después de todo aquellos eran recuerdos difíciles y mencionarlo a la ligera era el equivalente a que le hablarán a él sobre la época de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Ajeno a eso, Naruto le daba vueltas a las palabras de su ¿amigo? Aún no le daba una respuesta a su pregunta en el despacho y se preguntaba ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Sasuke podía ser frío y bastante huraño con todos. Su manera tan directa de ser rayaba en lo cruel, mas era en momentos así donde su corazón saltaba feliz. Cierto que lo llamó gordo, calvo y mentiroso, ya se lo cobraría después. Empero, también lo miraba con tanta intensidad que sentía sus mejillas arder. El único ojo que podía verle libre de ese molesto flequillo, reflejaba tantos sentimientos hacia su persona que sentía el deseo de suspirar. Guardó silencio y siguió como si nada, pensando en dejar el asunto para hablarlo en privado, es decir, mientras Menma durmiera.

Luego de su almuerzo, siguieron entrenando los tres usando sus armas. Anteriormente, Naruto y Sasuke habían estado refrescando su memoria por medio de una lucha amistosa, dando a su vez la posibilidad de que su hijo aprendiera algunos movimientos al verlos. El menor había prestado atención y estaba entusiasmado de poner en práctica lo que vio. Según Sasuke, no debía depender completamente del sharingan, puesto que de nada servía que previera o copiara sus movimientos si su cuerpo no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de sus ojos. Esto último lo aprendió de forma dolorosa, cuando las técnicas imitadas no surtieron efecto en ninguno de sus dos padres. Quiénes los contrarrestaron con humillante facilidad.

Aún con su molestia por el fracaso y cansancio, Menma estaba feliz por pasar su tiempo entrenando con sus padres. Además de que no fue todo lo que hicieron, dado que Naruto insistió en ir a comprarle ropa. Aquello rápidamente se transformó en una batalla con Sasuke. Los gustos de ambos eran muy opuestos; si uno decía naranja el otro morado. Cuando fueron a comer pelearon por ramen u onigiris. Cualquier cosa que debieran elegir, incluyendo nimiedades, se volvía una lucha de la que Menma prefería ser sólo espectador. Sus peleas eran bastante infantiles pese a ser adultos maduros, demostrando que aquel lado de ellos seguía latente y se mostraba sólo en presencia del otro. A Menma le hacía sonreír ver aquella chispa de alegría y diversión entre sus padres. Él siempre tuvo el deseo de tener una familia como la de los demás; un papá casado con su mamá viviendo juntos en una casa agradable. En resumen, una familia común y corriente, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena añorar aquello. Sus padres no estaban casados mas, ¿era necesario? Ellos desde siempre, y sin importar la distancia, pensaban y se preocupaban por el otro. Y lo más importante se habían hecho muy felices al compartir los tres juntos. Con eso bastaba para Menma y con esos pensamientos se durmió en la cama del hotel dónde decidieron descansar durante la noche.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, pidieron posada en un hotel que les proporcionó dos habitaciones. Una en la que estaba Menma y otra donde estaban los adultos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dormía. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia el exterior mientras Naruto estaba sentado en la cama mirándolo curioso.

—¿Acaso no piensas dormir, Teme? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo al azabache con extrañeza—. Hoy entrenamos mucho y seguro estás tan cansado como Menma y yo.

—No tengo sueño —respondió escuetamente con la vista fija en la luna.

—Oye por casualidad… —pronunció el jinchuriki acercándose al otro sin hacer ruido. Pese a que Uchiha era consciente de cada movimiento del rubio—. ¿Te da miedo andar sonámbulo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mirándolo fijamente.

—Nada de eso, Usuratonkachi —respondió enojado por la expresión en la cara del otro.

—Estás sonrojado —señaló el de ojos azules con obviedad sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó serio y algo molesto por ser atrapado respecto a su "medida preventiva" para evitar buscar al rubio estando sonámbulo, la cual consistía en desvelarse.

—Yo… —respondió Uzumaki dudando de si seguir o no con lo que iba a decir.

—Habla de una vez, Dobe —ordenó Sasuke prestándole total atención a las expresiones del blondo.

—Quiero disculparme contigo —soltó finalmente mostrando arrepentimiento sincero en sus ojos. Tensó la mandíbula esperando su respuesta.

Sasuke tardó unos cuantos instantes en procesar esas palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo en concluir que hablaba de su extraña relación, aquella que iba más allá de una simple amistad, pero que jamás la sobrepasaba al punto de ser amor. Uchiha suspiró maldiciendo el haberse hecho ilusiones, pese a sus esfuerzos por permanecer indiferente ante su nula relación romántica con Naruto, una parte de él quería creer en que el rubio lo amaba. Después de todo, Uzumaki los consideraba familia a Menma por ser su hijo y a él por ser su "hermano". No quería ahondar en el tema o sería seguir presionando la llaga formada por sus infantiles sueños rotos. Naruto estaba disculpándose por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos y no tenía caso intentar forzarlo a nada. Él mismo le dijo que si no amaba a Hinata no debería forzarse a estar con ella, aunque tuvieran un hijo en común. Sería hipócrita de su parte hacer lo contrario a sus palabras.

—No estás obligado a corresponderme, idiota —suspiró Sasuke sin mirarlo volviendo su triste mirada a la ventana.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el rubio extrañado y confundido.

—Qué no tienes que casarte conmigo ni nada sólo por tener a Menma —explicó frunciendo el ceño por lo obvio que era.

—¿Qué mierdas estás pensando, Sasuke? —cuestionó Uzumaki con seriedad.

—¿Por qué te disculpas entonces? —interrogó Uchiha mirándolo seriedad al no entender de que se supone que se disculpaba el otro.

—Por esto —respondió el Hokage mientras le robaba un beso de los labios a Sasuke.

Su único ojo negro visible se abrió enormemente al sentir aquel contacto. No era suave ni mucho menos delicado, era bruto y un poco torpe, tal y como esperaba de alguien como Naruto. Empero, les era fácil obviar su falta de sensualidad para llevar el beso, de alguna forma Sasuke sabía lo que el rubio buscaba transmitirle con esa acción, mas era exigente y lo deseaba en palabras fuertes y claras. Quería dejar todo asentado sin tener que leer entre líneas o tener sentimientos confusos. Se separaron lentamente y Uchiha sostuvo el rostro del rubio para fijar su mirada en la suya.

—¿Quieres decirme a qué viene esto? —preguntó el azabache viendo con tranquilidad superficial al blondo. Por dentro su corazón golpeaba su pecho violentamente, pero no quería dejar que se vieran sus propios nervios.

—Ya te lo imaginas, pero quieres verme sufrir ¿verdad? —cuestionó el Hokage sonriendo con diversión.

—Dame el gusto, yo he esperado por años que lo digas —contestó Sasuke cubriendo su rostro con el cabello para no mostrar el color rosado de sus mejillas.

—¿Años? —interrogó Uzumaki acercando un kunai al rostro del moreno y al ver como intentaba apartarse sujetó su mejilla con suavidad—. No me gusta que ocultes tu rostro con tu cabello. Quiero verlo completo.

Dicho eso, el Hokage volvió a acercar el kunai y cortó de un movimiento el fleco color ébano que cubría medio rostro de Sasuke. El portador del sharingan se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos mientras le cortaba el cabello. Años atrás se había dejado crecer el flequillo para ocultar su Rinnegan. Sus ojos eran codiciados por muchos ninjas ambiciosos de poder, por ello lo escondía. Dado que todos lo creían muerto, su nombre parecía una simple leyenda, pero ahora que se sabía que estaba vivo, no había necesidad de ocultarlo. Uzumaki consideraba que era un desperdicio que Sasuke ocultara su rostro estando él a su lado. Si alguien deseaba aquellos ojos se las vería con él. Ya no había necesidad de que Sasuke se ocultara de nadie, él estaría para él y pelearía a su lado de ser necesario.

—Tienes un pulso horrible —comentó Sasuke mientras tocaba la punta de su cabello cortado.

—No te quejes que hice lo que pude —pidió el rubio poniendo un puchero en sus labios.

—Supongo que es mejor no decir nada —comentó Sasuke suspirando con tristeza.

—Claro que hay que hablar —afirmó el rubio mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el negro mirar del Uchiha.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Uchiha mirándolo impaciente—. Somos líderes de aldeas distintas, pese a tener un hijo en común seguimos siendo de aldeas diferentes. Somos hombres y para completar nuestra perfecta receta para el desastre; muchos nos persiguen por ser ninjas poderosos

—No me importa —declaró el rubio con seriedad—. Yo te amo.

Aquellas palabras al fin salían de los labios del rubio junto a la amable sonrisa que contrastaba perfectamente con esa fiera mirada azulina. A Sasuke le recordó a cuando decidieron morir juntos en su encuentro luego de la muerte de Danzou. Aunque las palabras fueran distintas al igual que el sentimiento que llevaban, el impacto que sentía el moreno seguía siendo el mismo. Lo sorprendía que pese a haber pasado más de una década, Uzumaki seguía moviendo todo su mundo con tan sólo unas palabras. El blondo miraba satisfecho como sin aquel molesto flequillo podía apreciar cada cambio en las facciones del rostro de Sasuke. Aquella expresión de sorpresa y el tenue color rosado en sus mejillas llenaban de alegría a Naruto. Mas aquello también tenía un lado malo por las circunstancias que vivían.

—Perderás todo —dijo Sasuke con preocupación—. Los miembros del consejo buscan reemplazarte desde que aceptaste aquel acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Cómo es que...? —cuestionó Uzumaki sorprendido.

—Shikamaru me lo comentó —contestó serio.

El de ojos claros maldijo internamente a su consejero por abrir la boca. Él estaba al tanto de aquello, cuando su "relación" con Sasuke salió a la luz, su imagen se vio gravemente dañada. Los consejeros no perdieron el tiempo en querer deshacerse de todos los "problemas" para Konoha. Entre los cuales estaban el actual Hokage por su "inmoral" acto de tener un hijo con un traidor y el aislamiento de los Hyuga. Puesto que, un Hyuga fue uno de los principales colaboradores en el ataque más reciente, a ninguno de los miembros de ese clan se los incluía en misiones secretas de alto rango ni en reuniones relevantes. Por ello, Nara intentaba prevenir un desastre poniendo en alerta a Uchiha, temiendo que fuera Menma una herramienta que jugara contra ellos.

—No pienso dejar que tomen el poder para perjudicarte a ti o Menma —aseguró el rubio apretando sus puños—. Sólo porque los demás no están de acuerdo no pienso renunciar a ti. Cuando te uniste a Akatsuki todos creían que no tenías esperanzas de volver con nosotros y que lo mejor era sacrificarte por el "bien de todos". No me dejé intimidar entonces, cuando no era nadie y no lo haré ahora.

—En esa época eras un mocoso inmaduro que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos —señaló Uchiha sonriendo con nostalgia—. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, eres el Hokage.

—¡Con más razón! —gritó el blondo con sus ojos fijos en Sasuke—. Antes cuando todos me dieron la espalda salí adelante y ahora que cuento con el apoyo de varios ¿renuncio? ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? Y aunque nadie estuviera de mi lado, yo seguiría luchando por ti.

El de cabello oscuro soltó un suspiro. Conocía aquella mirada, demasiado bien para su gusto y sabía que sólo podía significar que ya había tomado su decisión. Y bien sabía que cuando alguna idea se metía en esa rubia cabeza nada ni nadie lo podría hacer cambiar de opinión. Sasuke, por tanto, supo que era una batalla perdida. Podría intentar disuadirlo, avisar a Nara o a algún amigo de Naruto que probara suerte queriendo hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero presentía que terminarían rindiéndose ante Uzumaki. El jinchuriki tenía aquel extraño don de hacer cambiar de opinión a quienes se le opusieran a sus convicciones. Mientras Uchiha divagaba respecto a qué hacer con el terco Hokage, el mencionado se le acercó y se colocó de rodillas delante de él tomando una de sus manos.

—Sasuke —llamó Uzumaki mirándolo fijamente—. Yo quiero proponerte algo.

—Dobe, vas muy rápido —respondió el azabache nervioso. Eran muchas cosas en su cabeza como para pensar con claridad.

—Para ti es muy rápido, yo lo he pensado mucho —afirmó Naruto con una seria mirada clavada en el rostro del otro—. ¿Aceptarías ser mi...?

Al otro día, mientras el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte se veían a tres figuras llegando a la gran puerta de la aldea de Konoha. Los encargados de custodiar la puerta se pusieron alerta al ver al Hokage y a su familia todos heridos y con la ropa sucia con diversas rasgaduras en las mismas. De inmediato, se acercaron ofreciéndoles ayuda, la cual rechazaron. Siguieron con su camino como si nada, hasta que fueron interceptados por alguien de quien no podían deshacerse con facilidad. Uno de los pocos sin temor a una muerte segura.

—Veo que volvieron —saludó Sai con una gran y falsa sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal les fue en su viaje?

—Mal —respondió Menma mirándolo enojado, no con él, sino de recordar lo sucedido—. Mis padres son unos idiotas.

—No te permito hablar de esa forma, Menma —dijo Uchiha mirándolo con severidad—. Estás castigado.

—Sí. No puedes hablar así de nosotros —secundó Naruto igual de serio que Sasuke.

—No pude dormir —se quejó el azabache menor—. Se la pasaron gritando toda la noche y destrozaron la cama. Por culpa de ustedes nos echaron del hotel ttebayo —explicó más para Sai que para sus padres, ellos bien sabían lo que hicieron.

—Fue todo culpa de Sasuke —acusó el rubio señalando al mencionado.

—Fue tu culpa por no abrir las malditas piernas —respondió el aludido mirándolo con rencor de sólo recordarlo.

—Tú querías abrírmelas a la fuerza —reclamó con furia—. Es normal que me resistiera. Además, yo quería ponértela a ti y no te dejabas.

—Yo quería ponértelo —contradijo el azabache—, pero hubiera sido más fácil si te dejabas por las buenas. Sin embargo, tú ponías resistencia y era muy pequeño.

—¡Yo tenía derecho! No eres menos hombre por dejarte —reclamó Uzumaki—. Y si es tan pequeño para tu gusto, ¿por qué no usaste tus tan únicos ojos para verlo? —preguntó con ironía.

—Mis ojos son para técnicas shinobi no para ver cosas microscópicas —respondió con burla Sasuke.

—Teme —insultó Naruto por lo bajo.

—Tuvieron una noche muy movida —comentó Sai mirándolos divertido—. Esto va para el libro.

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó inocentemente Menma mirando al pintor.

—Tu madrina y yo nos estamos encargando de escribir la biografía de tus padres —contestó el mayor acariciando la cabeza del joven Uchiha—. Ella se encarga de escribirlo y yo aportó información que recolecto además de dibujos que yo mismo hago.

—Increíble —exclamó entusiasmado Menma mirándolo con los ojitos brillosos de emoción—. ¿Me lo mostrarás cuando esté listo?

—Lo siento, Menma-kun —se disculpó el pintor—, pero ese libro contiene escenas para mayores de dieciocho años.

—¡¿Qué clase de porquerías escribieron sobre nosotros?! —exclamaron los protagonistas del susodicho libro.

—Descuida —afirmó Sai queriendo calmarlos—. Describimos la parte del sexo sonámbulo de modo que Naruto-kun no se vea como un pervertido abusador. Además, incluimos una breve explicación de posibles causas para esa condición. Como verán es un libro muy educativo.

—Pero si ni tú ni Karin han estado tanto tiempo con nosotros como para hacer nuestras biografías —afirmó Uchiha extrañado de que se plantearán hacer aquello cuando desconocían al menos quince años de sus vidas. Sin cambiar su expresión de enojo por invadir su privacidad.

—Primero, nos guiamos con lo que ustedes nos han contado, segundo recopilamos información como los ninjas que somos —explicó enumerando con los dedos delante de él—. Y tercero... lo que no sabemos lo inventamos —agregó riendo mientras escapaba de allí antes de que lo mataran.

Los tres ninjas vieron como el ex anbu desaparecía en una bola de humo frente a ellos. Comenzaban a creer que sólo aparecía para obtener información personal de ellos y luego huir por su vida. Dejaron pasar el asunto del extravagante libro que pretendían hacer sus amigos y volvieron al departamento. Estaban bastante cansados, así que se limitarían a bañarse y dormir un poco antes de retomar sus rutinas. Especialmente, Naruto, pese a lo ansioso que estaba por ir a su oficina debido a que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y su impaciencia le pedía que su decisión fuera lo antes posible concretada. Empero, se quedó tan profundamente dormido que no notó cuando Uchiha abandonó aquel lugar. Pasadas unas horas de la "siesta", Menma despertó y al ver lo tarde que era fue a avisar a sus padres encontrándose sólo al rubio.

―Levántate, ya es muy tarde —dijo el menor bostezando mientras lo empujaba un poco por el hombro.

―Cinco minutos más —pidió perezosamente Uzumaki.

―Nada de cinco minutos debes ir a trabajar —comentó intentando destaparlo y evitar que siguiera durmiendo.

―Enseguida me levan… —contestó Naruto de forma incompleta volviendo a dormirse como si nada.

―¡Papá! —gritó el joven Uchiha—. El Dobe no se levanta, ¿te vas con Orochimaru al bosque? —cuestionó lo más fuerte posible.

―¡¿A dónde vas con esa serpiente rastrera?! ―preguntó a gritos Uzumaki mientras se sentaba de un sólo movimiento destapándose por completo—. ¿Me engañaste? —interrogó a su hijo al ver una media sonrisa presumida en sus labios.

―Debías levantarte y te estabas haciendo el difícil —justificó encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

―Eres igual de malvado que el bastardo cuando quieres —señaló saliendo de la cama por completo sin ánimos de seguir durmiendo.

―Es por una buena causa —comentó el menor de ellos mientras iba hacia la puerta—. Además, preparé el desayuno para ambos ttebayo.

—¿Ambos? —preguntó intrigado, ya que no sentía la presencia del moreno en la casa ni los alrededores—. ¿Y Sasuke?

—Dejó una nota en la cocina explicando que irá a la aldea del Sonido a arreglar unos asuntos y luego vendrá por la tarde al parecer —explicó Menma con lo poco que dejó escrito Sasuke.

—Entonces vamos a desayunar —exclamó más animado creyendo conocer la razón de que el dueño del sharingan se fuera a su aldea con tanta prisa―. ¿Hiciste ramen? —preguntó el rubio completamente ilusionado.

―Sí, pero sólo por esta vez o papá se enojará si sabe que no desayunamos algo saludable —asintió el azabache temiendo lo que podría hacerle el mayor de enterarse lo que estaban comiendo.

―Entonces lo mantendremos en secreto —resolvió con facilidad Naruto restando importancia a las posibles consecuencias.

Luego de eso, el azabache fue de regreso a la cocina para servir el desayuno de ambos. Lo tenía preparado, pero esperaba a que su padre estuviera completamente despierto para servirlo o se iba a enfriar esperándolo como tantas veces había sucedido con anterioridad. Sin embargo, Naruto demoraba poco tiempo cuando despertaba luego del llamado de su hijo o en ocasiones de Sasuke, debido a que ambos tenían mal carácter y cuando decían "a levantarse" lo decían una vez y la siguiente ya tenían listo un chidori o un rasengan apuntándole. Por esa razón el tiempo de respuesta de Uzumaki cada vez era mejor, aunque le costó varios castigos de los Uchiha para acostumbrarse. Se sentó a la mesa frente a su hijo comiendo en un tranquilo silencio roto por la pregunta del mayor.

—Menma —llamó el adulto en tono serio—. Escuchaste la conversación de Sasuke y mía anoche ¿verdad?

—Imposible no escucharla cuando ambos gritaban tan alto —contestó el menor jugando con su comida al pensar en ese asunto.

—¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto? —preguntó Naruto con una ansiedad imposible de ocultar—. ¿Estás de acuerdo en vivir aquí en Konoha definitivamente?

—Aquí no nos quieren a los Uchiha —susurró el menor de ojos azules—. Tú has visto que me han golpeado y que hablan mal de mi papá y de mí. Sólo se han callado la boca porque tienen miedo de lo que podemos hacer —explicó desanimado.

—¿Prefieres quedarte en la aldea del Sonido? —cuestionó atento a las expresiones de su hijo—. Mi ideal es que Sasuke y tú se queden aquí en Konoha, pero... estoy dispuesto a aceptar una negativa si los hace más felices. Ya tienes doce años y eres muy inteligente, justo como el Teme, por eso quiero tomar en cuenta lo que tú quieres.

—No creo que huir me haga feliz —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Será difícil y tomará mucho tiempo que nos acepten a mi papá y a mí, pero yo he conseguido algunos amigos así que no estaré completamente solo —explicó mientras sentía que era rodeado por los protectores brazos de su padre.

—Lo siento mucho —lamentó el rubio estrujando a su hijo en un fraternal abrazo—. Ni Sasuke ni yo quisiéramos poner semejante carga en ti, pero no podemos hacer nada más —explicó con pesar.

—Aunque sea difícil al menos estaremos juntos como una familia ¿verdad? —preguntó con más esperanza al respecto.

—Eso no lo dudes ttebayo —exclamó Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa.

―Hoy mismo volverá papá —comentó el menor, al recordar el contenido de la nota, cambiando de tema a medida que rompía el abrazo.

―Así es ―respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a la mesa y comía su ramen―. A menos que haya cambiado de opinión, estoy seguro de que vendrá hoy mismo con nosotros.

Dicho eso, continuaron con su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que llegó el momento de Naruto de hablar con los señores feudales y consejeros de Konoha, así como los líderes de cada clan. Había tomado una decisión que muchos repudiarían, pero que sentía más justa. Le llevó varias horas realizar los preparativos para semejante reunión. Fue un tanto improvisada, debido al carácter urgente con la cual el Hokage la planteó, dando como resultado que se hiciera a la brevedad. Aquel encuentro se llevó a cabo bajo el más estricto secreto, según las indicaciones de Naruto nadie inferior a líder de clan tenía permitido asistir. Debido a ello, los Hyuga no fueron integrados a la reunión a falta de líder. Ellos se habían estado manejando con las decisiones tomadas por consenso entre los miembros más ancianos, más siendo varios, no se les otorgó permiso. Y puertas para adentro, todos estaban más tranquilos sin la presencia de ellos. Aún desconocían cuantos miembros más no estaban relacionados con Kyoshi y preferían prevenir a lamentar de nuevo.

La reunión dio inicio de forma calmada, realmente era el preludio de la tormenta, ya que la noticia soltada por el Hokage fue algo completamente inesperado para todos. Muchos se opusieron naturalmente, pero Naruto se mantuvo firme respecto a lo que haría. Era bien conocida la terquedad del rubio cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y llevarle la contraria cuando contaba con todo su chakra y el apoyo del líder del Sonido y de la Arena, era casi suicidio. Sasuke ya había demostrado que jamás permitiría que alguien atentara contra Naruto sin pagarlo caro. El Hokage odiaba verse como un dictador que deseaba imponer su voluntad, por ello explicó sus razones y motivos para llegar a semejante conclusión. Sin embargo, los presentes en su gran mayoría sólo evaluaban lo que significaba ir en su contra.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —preguntó Naruto a su fiel consejero y amigo Shikamaru una vez que quedaron solos en su oficina.

—Admito que lo considero muy riesgoso y que prefiero el estado actual —respondió Nara con completa sinceridad—. Sin embargo, confío en ti así que te apoyaré en todo lo posible —afirmó apoyando su mano en su hombro.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —dijo Uzumaki sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano—. Esto es lo mejor para todos.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró el manipulador de sombras—. Por cierto, ya hemos avisado a todos que se reúnan para el gran anuncio.

—Perfecto —felicitó Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia lo alto de la Torre del Hokage.

Los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja fueron reunidos para el gran anuncio de su líder y héroe de la guerra. El rubio se paró delante de todos ellos mirándolos de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho. Aquella mirada llena de vida y una chispa de esperanza hacia el futuro, era algo que durante mucho tiempo pareció muerta dentro de Naruto. Ese entusiasmo y carisma que había comenzado a resurgir desde que Menma y Sasuke estaban en su vida, se reflejaba potenciado al máximo ese día. Cuando un buen número de personas se hallaba reunida allí, el Hokage decidió dar inicio a su tan ansiada noticia.

—¡Gente de Konoha! —gritó el rubio llamando la atención de todos—. Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer —tomó aire y luego soltó el tan ansiado anuncio—. Renuncio a ser Hokage —declaró por todo lo alto.

Las personas no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo de parte de su héroe. El sueño de su vida desde que era pequeño era ser el líder de la Hoja. ¡Eso venía pregonando desde pequeño! ¿Y ahora anunciaba su renuncia? ¿Quién sería su próximo líder en ese caso? Les preocupaba el cambio de líder que se daba justo cuando estaban en estado de alerta por el enemigo sin identificar.

—Y seguro se preguntan por el siguiente Hokage —siguió hablando el rubio―. Yo he decidido ser el líder de anbu y apoyar al siguiente Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ni siquiera se habían recuperado del anuncio de la renuncia y su sucesor también causaba conmoción. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke fuera su siguiente Hokage? ¿Era acaso algún golpe de estado del que aún no estaban enterados? Uchiha era el líder de la aldea del Sonido. ¿Acaso estaba retomando los pasos de dominación mundial de Madara? Ser líder de dos aldeas era demasiado para ellos. No tardó demasiado en aparecer el mencionado detrás del rubio mirándolos a los aldeanos de forma indiferente.

—Si se lo están preguntando, he renunciado a ser líder del Sonido —anunció Sasuke mostrándose serio al hablar sobre lo que decidió Naruto—. He tenido mis altercados con Konoha y debo decir que un grave problema para mí y para varios clanes han sido los secretos —explicó suspirando mientras iba hacia el frente, teniendo a Uzumaki a sus espaldas ante cualquier eventualidad—. Konoha le negó a Madara Uchiha ser Hokage luego de la fundación de esta aldea. Los Uchiha guardaron rencor hacia la aldea y planearon un golpe de estado, detenido al llevarse a cabo la masacre de mi clan. Yo mismo pensé en destruir esta aldea en venganza por dicha masacre —rememoró brevemente aquel ida y vuelta entre la aldea y los Uchiha—. Sin embargo, ya no pienso de esa manera gracias a Naruto —afirmó sincero—. Como Hokage cambiaré lo que está mal en esta aldea para que ningún clan deba ser sacrificado por la mal llamada "paz".

Al finalizar aquel discurso, Sasuke se esfumó de la vista de todos. Él no iba a quedarse allí a oír reclamos ni mucho menos. La decisión fue aceptada por las personas más influyentes durante la reunión de Naruto, según le informó Shikamaru cuando fue en busca de Uzumaki. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio rememoró su propuesta a Sasuke, quien al igual que los demás, lo consideró apresurado y arriesgado.

— _¿Aceptarías ser mi… Hokage? —preguntó Naruto estando de rodillas frente al azabache._

— _¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Uchiha creyéndolo una broma —. No puedes hablar en serio, Usuratonkachi. ¡Es una locura!_

— _Lo he pensado mucho, aunque no lo creas, bastardo —respondió Uzumaki—. O quizás estás decepcionado porque no te propuse otra cosa —comentó con una sonrisa zorruna al ver a Sasuke tan sorprendido._

— _No estaba esperando ninguna estupidez o cursilería de tu parte —dijo Uchiha con sarcasmo mirando hacia un lado sintiéndose estúpido al pensar en algo diferente._

— _También tengo esto —confesó Naruto mostrando una cajita pequeña en la que tenía una argolla de matrimonio._

— _Dámela —dijo sosteniendo la simple, pero significativa alianza—. Yo te lo pondré —anunció Uchiha acercándose al rubio._

— _Ni siquiera me dijiste si aceptas casarte conmigo —dijo Naruto intentando recuperar el anillo—. De hecho, ni te pregunté si te casarías conmigo._

— _Ya sabemos la respuesta —contestó Uchiha sujetando su mano e intentando poner el anillo. Al forcejear el anillo cayó y el rubio lo atrapó, mas como Sasuke seguía intentando recuperarlo, Uzumaki en el forcejeo lo atrapó entre sus piernas._

— _No serás menos hombre si soy yo el que te pone el anillo —afirmó Naruto aun luchando contra él._

— _Entonces ¿por qué no te dejas poner el condenado anillo? —preguntó Uchiha._

— _¿Y por qué no tú?_

— _Yo compré el anillo —le recordó el blondo con furia perdiendo la paciencia._

 _Un par de insultos y forcejeos entre ellos hicieron que su pelea subiera de tono dando como resultado un choque entre el rasengan y el chidori. Aquello destruyó todo el interior de su habitación, despertando a Menma y provocando que los echaran del hotel. Debido a eso al volver a Konoha estaban entre lastimados y sucios, todo por no decidir quién le pondría la sortija a quien._

Naruto no se quedó demasiado tiempo oyendo las habladurías de los aldeanos. Aunque no quisieran verlo, Sasuke era una buena opción para líder. Había hecho un buen trabajo liderando el Sonido y manteniéndola como un lugar que no causara problemas a las demás aldeas. Siendo una aldea llena de ex criminales, el hecho de mantenerla pacífica era todo un mérito. Además de que últimamente era Sasuke el que le aconsejaba respecto a algunos problemas sobre los clanes. Soltó un suspiro y fue a buscarlo al monumento de los Hokages. Ya suponía que estaría allí. Aunque al parecer no era el mejor momento, ya que estaba discutiendo con los consejeros.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, mocoso Uchiha! —reclamó Hotaru con suma molestia.

—Ya oyeron que soy el Hokage ahora, así que mi palabra es la que importa —respondió estoico—. Y mi primera orden es despedirlos de sus puestos. Serán juzgados por sus malversaciones de los últimos años por el señor feudal de acuerdo con las pruebas que faciliten Tsunade y Shikamaru.

—Llevarás a Konoha a la ruina —acusó la anciana señalándolo con el dedo.

—Ustedes lo están haciendo al repetir sus errores —respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño—. Han estado aislando a los Hyuga justo como hicieron con los Uchiha. De seguir así tarde o temprano, se repetirá una tragedia como la de mi clan.

—No tenías derecho a exponer eso —exclamó el consejero arrugando el entrecejo, aunque no se notara por las arrugas de su avanzada edad—. Tu hermano...

—Mi hermano dijo que confiaba en mis elecciones —dijo Sasuke cortando su frase—. Todo este problema se originó por culpa de los secretos. Todo a causa de designar a un "bueno" y un "malo" negando que de ambos lados cometieron errores.

Los consejeros, o mejor dicho ex consejeros, decidieron dejar esa discusión al notar la presencia de Naruto detrás de ellos. Se retiraron de allí dejando a los otros dos a solas. Al saberse solos, el rubio se acercó al nuevo Hokage, quien miraba el atardecer sobre Konoha.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Uzumaki ubicándose a su lado.

—Confundido —contestó manteniendo su mirada fija en el anaranjado cielo—. Cuando dije que quería ser Hokage no me refería a esto, ya sabes, quería cargar con el odio de todos. Sigue siendo sorpresivo, impulsivo de tu parte y muy arriesgado.

—Pero si estás aquí es porque lo pensaste y decidiste ser Hokage ttebayo —dijo alegre Uzumaki mientras lo abrazaba—. Descuida, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo y si por alguna razón no puedes cumplir en tu puesto yo voy a suplirte con gusto.

—Si te gusta ser Hokage, ¿por qué lo dejas? —preguntó Uchiha mirándolo serio.

—No me gusta —respondió seguro—. El trabajo de oficina no es para mí. Extraño ir a la acción, ayudar y conocer nuevas personas.

—Así que quieres conocer más personas —repitió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No te pongas celoso —pidió divertido mientras se ponía de rodillas—. Ahora sí, ¿me dejas ponértelo? —cuestionó Naruto mostrándole el anillo.

—Date prisa, antes de que cambie de opinión, Usuratonkachi —fue la escueta respuesta del azabache.

—Teme —insultó poniendo el anillo—. Qué bueno que aceptaste porque no iba a arrodillarme una tercera vez y me cuesta imaginarte haciéndolo, bastardo orgulloso.

—Seguro que la edad no te deja arrodillarte —comentó Sasuke sonriendo mientras usaba la mano en la que llevaba la alianza para ayudar al otro a levantarse.

—Tú eres mayor que yo. ¡No puedes decirme viejo! —exclamó ofendido.

Ambos mantuvieron sus manos unidas un poco más mientras veían como el día terminaba de morir, haciéndose visibles las estrellas sobre ellos. Era una nueva era para Konoha debido al cambio de Hokage. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedería.

CONTINUARÁ…


	26. Chapter 26

Cap 26: Venganza

Desde que Sasuke se había vuelto Hokage no habían sucedido cambios extraordinarios como se llegó a pensar en un principio. Él ejercía su papel sin desatar una dictadura como varios predijeron, sólo en casos puntuales era algo "metiche". Uno de esos casos fue el clan que estaba en discordia: los Hyuga. Como medida para futuras reuniones y demás, exigió que proclamaran un líder que los representara. Sin embargo, los más ancianos alegaban que el líder anterior había fallecido hacía ya muchos años y que sólo dejó a dos hijas, siendo la primogénita descartada al también estar muerta desde hace tiempo. La última medida del clan Hyuga fue concertarle un matrimonio por conveniencia a Hanabi para así obtener un nuevo líder.

Aquel problema era un asunto delicado para tratar y Sasuke llevaba semanas negociando con ellos. Dicho periodo, estuvo en una tranquilidad muy tentadora a relajarse respecto a sus medidas de seguridad. Si bien no creía que dejarán de intentar asesinarlo, se dejó convencer por su pareja para permitir a su hijo ir a misiones ninjas de bajo rango fuera de la aldea. Aunque Menma se sintiera "ofendido" de cierta manera al llevar siempre consigo una serpiente de Sasuke, lo seguía haciendo. Ese pequeño reptil daba tranquilidad a Uchiha de que en caso de suceder algo, desaparecería del lado de Menma y le informaría. Y ese método les funcionó bien, ya que no había sorpresas desagradables cuando salía a cumplir misiones.

—Procura volver temprano luego de tu misión —despidió Uzumaki viendo a su hijo en la entrada de la aldea.

―Ya lo sé —respondió el azabache rodando los ojos al oír aquella petición de su padre rubio.

―Qué te vaya bien ttebayo —dijo agitando su mano mientras su hijo se alejaba junto a su equipo.

Cuando Menma estuvo a unos metros de la entrada, el líder jounin se acercó al jinchuriki sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba su blanca dentadura.

―Estarán bien, Hokage-sama ―aseguró Rock Lee cuando vio a Uzumaki.

―Sé que lo cuidarás, cejotas y ya no soy Hokage —corrigió calmado—. Ahora soy anbu.

―Por supuesto —exclamó animado mientras alzaba los brazos al aire—. El poder de la juventud acompaña a todo mi equipo.

―¿Es lejos la misión? —preguntó Naruto interesado.

―Tenemos que escoltar a unos mercaderes hasta la ciudad vecina —contestó Rock Lee intentando tranquilizarlo.―. Nos tomará alrededor de unas cinco o siete horas de ida así que no nos estaremos fuera demasiado tiempo.

―Oh entiendo —asintió con más confianza antes de gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Ánimo!

―¡La cumpliré a la perfección ttebayo! —respondió el grito Menma acomodándose mejor la mochila y saludando a su padre.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Menma se unió a sus compañeros y maestro para ir a cumplir su misión lo más rápido posible. Ese día su papá dijo que iba ayudarle con el sharingan y no quería perder la oportunidad. Sabía que para Sasuke era difícil hacerse de tiempo al tener tanto trabajo, por lo cual debía aprovechar cuando se daba la ocasión. El rubio vio partir a su hijo, por lo que, cuando lo perdió de vista se dispuso a regresar a su trabajo. Apareció directamente en la oficina del Hokage viendo a Uchiha trabajando. Durante horas, el moreno se concentró en sus papeleos y en lo que había estado investigando. No terminaba de resolver ningún problema que de inmediato surgía otro.

―Nunca aprenderás a tocar antes de entrar —comentó Sasuke al sentir la presencia de su escolta.

―No veo la necesidad de hacerlo si puedes sentir mi presencia —respondió divertido Naruto ocultando su enorme sonrisa detrás de su máscara anbu.

―Cierto, pero ¿por educación? —inquirió el azabache dejándose caer en la silla.

―¿Te pasa algo? Hoy pareces más callado de lo normal —comentó Uzumaki preocupado por la actitud del otro.

―¿Menma? —interrogó escuetamente desde su lugar mientras masajeando su frente.

―Ya salió a su misión a una aldea vecina. Estará de regreso para la hora de cenar —explicó Uzumaki con calma sabiendo que, pese a lo mucho que ocultaban su preocupación, la misma seguía presente cada vez que no tenían a Menma a la vista.

Naruto decidió invitar a su pareja a comer algo, ya era mediodía y Sasuke parecía demasiado metido en sus papeleos. El actual Hokage se sentía acorralado frente a la situación de los Hyuga. El mayor problema era el sello del ave enjaulada, esa técnica era un medio para asegurar la protección el doujutsu de la rama principal, en el caso de prohibir esa práctica debía ser sustituida por algo igual de efectivo. Y negando que continúe aquella práctica no podía ayudar a quienes ya la poseían, debido a que el sello sólo se liberaba al morir. Naruto acompañaba a su prometido en todo momento, él no entendía esa necesidad de dividir internamente a un clan, pero Sasuke se manejaba un tanto mejor en ello. Mas eso no quería decir que la solución se lograra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue un día atareado y tenso para el Hokage, no sólo debía lidiar con el asunto de los Hyuga sino con varios más. Aunque ya había pasado semanas desde que asumió el puesto aún recibía cartas o invitaciones a reuniones con nobles o personas influyentes al tanto de su nuevo estatus. Ejercer la diplomacia para ganarse los acuerdos de modo pacífico era un auténtico fastidio, pero no podía usar métodos violentos o recaería en sus errores de adolescente. Si era capaz de soportar semejante carga era por el apoyo moral otorgado por el rubio. Él siempre estaba a su lado hasta el final de su jornada laboral, era su deber como anbu y siendo su pareja era menos fastidioso.

Al volver a su casa se extrañaron de la ausencia de Menma. A esas horas el menor ya debería estar de regreso, mas decidieron esperarlo un poco creyendo que podría haber tenido alguna distracción o dificultad al volver, ya que a Uchiha no le apareció la pequeña serpiente. Sin embargo, se preocupó al no poder invocarla, lo cual significaba que estaba muerta y las malas noticias no tardaron en llegar. A la aldea habían arribado Rock Lee bastante lastimado con sus alumnos inconscientes. Los menores parecían no tener lesiones, pero estaban profundamente dormidos por algún tipo de genjutsu. Lo único que el jounin logró revelar con dificultad fue que su atacante, cuyo rostro mantuvo oculto, afirmó pertenecer a un clan llamado Chinoike. La noticia de que Menma había sido secuestrado puso en alerta a sus padres y al resto de la aldea. Sasuke tenía que mantener la cabeza fría como Hokage que era, pero era extremadamente difícil. Naruto como su protector privado no lo perdía de vista sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría ir al frente de la batalla, justo como el enemigo querría. Con mucho esfuerzo Shikamaru y Uzumaki lograron convencerlo de citar a Hotaru y Koharu en la oficina para planear algo menos temerario.

—Tienes mucho descaro de llamarnos luego de despedirnos por un capricho, niño Uchiha —dijo la anciana mirando a Sasuke con fastidio.

—No tanto como el que ustedes tuvieron con sus decisiones mientras eran parte del consejo de Konoha —refutó Uchiha mirándolos seriamente—. Esta es una situación crítica así que espero que cooperen por las buenas.

—¿Y si nos negáramos? ¿Nos mataría? —preguntó con sarcasmo el anciano mientras miraba despectivo al moreno—. No entiendo para que se nos solicitó.

—Hace años cuando Sakura fue asesinada se cerró la investigación por órdenes de ustedes —explicó Sasuke con seriedad—. Tsunade dijo que todo lo relacionado al clan Chinoike estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

—¿Y esto a qué viene, mocoso? —cuestionó Koharu.

—Más respeto que se dirigen al actual Hokage ttebayo —ordenó Naruto rompiendo el silencio por el atrevimiento de esos viejos.

Ambos ancianos observaron gélidamente al rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles aquello? Ellos eran respetables miembros de la aldea de la Hoja y ahora se veían en la humillante situación de tener que estar bajo el liderazgo de un Uchiha y para colmo, uno que años atrás los traicionó. Todo por intervención de Uzumaki Naruto, quién convenció a los señores feudales de aceptarlo como Hokage. Según Uzumaki, Sasuke era una persona madura y muy sabio gracias a la experiencia adquirida durante sus múltiples viajes. Mas a su modo de ver sólo le dio ese puesto por motivos meramente sentimentales. Después de todo, era mucha "casualidad" que le diera el puesto luego de declararse pareja oficial. Y las malas lenguas seguían rumoreando que Sasuke sedujo al Hokage con sexo o lo chantajeo con su hijo para lograr estar donde estaba.

—Las bombas humanas son uno de los tantos incidentes que Konoha se ocultó bajo el tapete —dijo Uchiha con rencor mal contenido—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocultan? Estoy al tanto de que los Uchiha los exiliaron, pero ¿qué relación hay con Konoha como para que a ustedes les importe tanto ocultarlo?

—El clan Chinoike alguna vez fue parte de esta aldea —respondió el anciano recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Koharu—. Es mejor que lo sepan —susurró a su compañera para que no le interrumpa.

—¿Qué cosa debemos saber? —cuestionó Naruto con seriedad. Presentía que lo que le iban a decir no le gustaría para nada.

—A pesar de que el conflicto entre Uchihas y Chinoike es anterior a la fundación de Konoha, lo cierto es que los miembros de ese clan quisieron formar parte de la aldea de la hoja —relató el anciano soltando un suspiro—. Sin embargo, ellos, así como los Uchiha en su momento, fueron difíciles de manejar. Y se llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor eliminarlos, pero lograron huir. Debido a esto ninguno de ellos se atrevía a salir nuevamente del Valle Infernal.

—¡¿Cómo Konoha pudo hacer semejante cosa?! —preguntó el ex Hokage viéndolos entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Cálmate, Naruto —ordenó Uchiha con seriedad. Entendía el sentir de su pareja, pero no podían desviarse del asunto.

—¿Saben quién podría haber sobrevivido de ese clan? —preguntó el azabache con la vista fija en los anteriores consejeros—. Alguna pista de quien era el último miembro de ese clan del que se tenga registro.

—Konoha se desvinculó por completo de ese asunto —respondió Hotaru—. ¡Maldición! Los clanes con doujutsus poderosos siempre traen problema tras problema.

Con esa vaga e inútil información proporcionada, ya no había necesidad de tenerlos allí. Con un simple, y algo despectivo gesto, el Hokage despidió a los consejeros de su despacho. Una vez que los ancianos se retiraron, Sasuke azotó el escritorio con molestia. Pronto Naruto se acercó a su pareja y lo atrapó en un abrazo, pese a que el moreno luchaba por liberarse del agarre, terminó cediendo ante su novio.

—Lo vamos a encontrar ttebayo —aseguró sonando seguro mientras su mano acariciaba con cariño la espalda del Uchiha.

—No tenemos mucha información de nuestro enemigo —afirmó Sasuke con enojo—. Podemos encontrar a Menma por tu conexión con el chakra del zorro, pero…

—Como dijo Shikamaru si no actuamos con cautela podrían matar a Menma o huir y volver a atacar —explicó Uzumaki repitiéndole las palabras de su amigo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir yo mismo —dijo el azabache mordiéndose los labios de frustración.

—Confía en mí —pidió el jinchuriki queriendo calmar los nervios de su pareja. Él mismo estaba muy preocupado, pero intentaba hacer las cosas bien—. Yo lo traeré sano y salvo ttebayo.

—¿Y si ninguno de los dos regresa? —cuestionó clavando sus oscuros ojos en los del otro.

—No me subestimes que por algo fui Hokage —pidió robándole un beso de sus labios, acallando posibles réplicas de su parte—. Volveremos. Te lo prometo —aseguró decidido.

Uzumaki se despegó de Sasuke para ir a dirigir al equipo encargado de buscar a Menma, el cual incluía a Rock Lee, quien se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Con las palabras que intercambió con su pareja era despedida más que suficiente. De permanecer más tiempo en la aldea, Sasuke no se quedaría quieto y se uniría a la misión. Pelear con él no era buena opción, así como tampoco lo era permitirle caer en una trampa tan obvia. Aún recordaba el relato de Oyashiro, por lo que era más que evidente el rencor y la sed de venganza contra Sasuke. El jinchuriki confiaba en recuperar al menor gracias al chakra de Kurama con el cual podía sentir a su hijo con la misma precisión que sentía el de Uchiha. El verdadero problema era que no conocían la identidad del ninja detrás de las bombas humanas y que no tenían idea de cómo se hacían dichas bombas. Por su parte, Sasuke revisaba una y otra vez los registros de Konoha intentando dar con información de los Chinoike. Parecía que Konoha había limpiado hasta el último rastro. Mas un pergamino llamó su atención y al leerlo quedó muy sorprendido por su contenido.

Shikamaru llegó a la oficina del Hokage para informarle acerca de las medidas de seguridad que tomarían para asegurar que nadie lo atacara. Nara temía una situación como la vivida cuando Naruto fue Hokage. Aunque no había pruebas fehacientes o alguna confesión hecha por los prisioneros, era lógico y muy posible que aquel ataque no fuera totalmente un ataque a Konoha en venganza a Uzumaki, sino una trampa para atraer a Uchiha. De ser ese el caso no le extrañaría que lo repitieran. Después de todo, aunque pareciera que la "pareja de oro" no tenía debilidades, lo cierto es que desde siempre se supo que ellos eran debilidad y fortaleza mutua. Qué tuvieran un hijo juntos y su relación siendo de conocimiento público, sólo daban una oportunidad más que obvia para dar con el punto débil de ellos.

—Hokage-sama —llamó Shikamaru mientras entraba a la oficina—. ¡Hokage-sama! —gritó alarmado al ver la oficina vacía.

Nara se llevó una mano a la cara sujetando el puente de su nariz. Tener a Naruto o Sasuke como líder de la aldea no era tan diferente como creyó alguna vez. Ambos eran tercos y muy impulsivos cuando se trataba de alguien cercano a ellos. Según dedujo, lo más probable es que Uchiha saliera detrás de Naruto para buscar a Menma. Empero, debía asegurarse de que no fuera un malentendido, por lo cual mandó a algunos anbus a buscarlo en la aldea. Si no aparecía pronto tendría que buscar donde Naruto, pero como ya había partido a su misión tendrían dificultades para alcanzarlo.

El rubio entretanto, iba corriendo a través del bosque completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en Konoha. En su mente sólo podía pensar en el bienestar de su hijo. ¿Por qué siempre Sasuke? Para el rubio las peores tragedias recaían en el azabache y le dolía. La presión en su pecho era asfixiante cada vez que veía todo lo que cargaba Sasuke sobre sus hombros. Por eso no podía permitirse fallar. Él debía volver a su pareja con Menma. Ellos al fin eran una familia y no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, los separe.

—Naruto —llamó Inuzuka, quien formaba parte del equipo del rubio por sus habilidades de rastreo—. Deberíamos ir en esa dirección —señaló hacia delante—. Hay un leve rastro del olor de tu hijo por este camino.

—Vamos para allá entonces —ordenó Uzumaki moviéndose hacia dónde le indicó el chico perro.

Los miembros del equipo corrieron hacia una cueva oculta en lo profundo del bosque en el que estaban realizando la búsqueda. Unos ninjas enmascarados los interceptaron en el trayecto, dando inicio a una pelea entre todos. Eran bastante hábiles y no les permitían avanzar ni un paso. Rock Lee, logró abrir un camino entre sus oponentes, dándoles la oportunidad de seguir hacia adelante. Sin embargo, con tal cantidad de rivales sólo podría pasar uno o dos de ellos.

—Naruto-kun, avanza ¡rápido! —gritó el moreno señalando el lugar libre.

—Ve por tu hijo, Naruto —alentó Kiba reteniendo a los enemigos que se disponían a evitar su avance—. Nosotros te cubrimos. No te preocupes.

Con el apoyo de sus amigos, Uzumaki miró una última vez hacia ellos y corrió hacia el interior de la cueva. Rock Lee lo seguía de cerca noqueando a cualquiera que intentara detener al rubio. El lugar ciertamente era más espacioso por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Estaba oscuro y húmedo el interior del lugar, pero lo más alarmante era el silencio. Sólo se oían las gotas de agua cayendo de las estalactitas y eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Conociendo la personalidad de Menma era imposible que estuviera quieto y callado, a menos de que le hubieran hecho algo realmente malo.

—¡Menma! —gritó Naruto al verlo en un rincón atado y amordazado.

Se acercó deprisa dispuesto a liberarlo de sus ataduras, dado que para poder retener a alguien como Menma, tendrían que ser cuerdas especiales. El menor se habría liberado solo de no ser porque esas cuerdas absorbían su chakra dejándolo indefenso. Cuando el mayor de ojos azules estaba a punto de tocarlo vio el terror reflejado en los ojos de su hijo. Por ello volteó rápidamente teniendo que esquivar una patada lanzada por…

—¡Lee ¿qué demonios te sucede?! —preguntó furioso por semejante ataque a traición.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero esto es necesario —respondió mirándolo con seriedad mientras se preparaba para luchar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —interrogó mientras hacía sus posturas de manos—. Kage bunshin no jutsu.

El rubio invocó una gran cantidad de clones. Dejó alrededor de cinco protegiendo a Menma, mientras el resto se dedicaba a luchar contra Rock Lee. Por su parte, el último mencionado, usaba su "Konoha senpu" para hacer desaparecer a cada clon de un fuerte golpe. El blondo era consciente de que sin el sello limitando su poder como antes, no sería difícil derrotar a Lee, pero quería entenderlo. Saber qué demonios cruzó por su cabeza para atacarlo.

—Responde maldita sea —ordenó cansado del silencio de su parte. Quería una respuesta concisa y clara—. ¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto?

—Yo no soy quién lo organizó. Sólo estoy colaborando en distraerte —contestó sonriendo de una forma cruel jamás vista en él—. La persona detrás del ataque de Gengo y de este secuestro ya debe haberse reunido con Sasuke-kun —explicó mientras aprovechaba el desconcierto del jinchuriki para asestarle una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar contra la pared.

—No lo entiendo —confesó el rubio mientras se levantaba con dificultades y lo miraba molesto—. ¿Qué tienes contra Sasuke? ¿Qué pudo hacerte para tenerle tanto rencor? —preguntó con la voz dolida por sus palabras llenas de odio hacia su pareja.

—En realidad es más contra ti, Naruto-kun —respondió con la mirada gacha.

—Entonces desquítate conmigo y no con Sasuke —pidió sin apartar la mirada.

—Yo me uní a esa persona por Kyoshi —confesó el mayor mirándolo mal—. Él me recordaba a Neji-kun, un preso de la maldición del ave enjaulada. ¡Tú prometiste cambiar eso y no lo hiciste ni como Hokage! —reclamó lleno de rencor—. Tal y como dijo Kyoshi, Neji murió defendiendo a un miembro de la rama principal de los Hyuga. Nada cambió, aun cuando Neji creyó elegir su destino, sólo cumplió su papel.

—Él eligió dónde y por quién morir —dijo Naruto corriendo hacia él regresando el golpe anterior

—¿Eso cambia algo? —preguntó retomando la, pelea usando rápidas sucesiones de patadas—. Su destino era morir por Hinata y así lo hizo. Eso no debió pasar, todo fue culpa de la guerra iniciada por los Uchiha. ¡Y tú los defiendes! —gritó antes de conectar un golpe en el estómago de Naruto logrando hacerlo escupir sangre.

—Eso no justifica lo que estás haciendo ttebayo —refutó con los ojos rojos por el chakra de Kyubi.

—Neji fue asesinado por un Uchiha y no te importó. Le tendiste la mano y lo perdonaste como si nada hubiera pasado —reclamó recordando lo sucedido en la guerra—. Y lo peor es que dejaste morir a Sakura-san por proteger a Sasuke.

Eso era lo que más le había dolido a Rock Lee, la mujer que amó murió sólo por el hecho de que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Según lo que le reveló Kyoshi, aquella bomba humana iba con objetivo de matar a Sasuke, pero Uzumaki vilmente usó a Haruno como escudo para salvar al dueño del sharingan. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Rock Lee, perdonar a Obito como si nada hubiera sucedido y luego asesinar a Sakura por su rechazo. Realmente en ese punto no entendía bien a Naruto ¿la mató por rechazar sus sentimientos o porque amaba más a Sasuke? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, sólo sabía que el jinchuriki era el principal responsable de la muerte de la de cabellos rosados.

—Yo hubiera salvado a ambos de haber podido —alegó Naruto con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca llena de culpa—. Yo no quería que ninguno muriera. ¡Ambos eran amigos importantes para mí!

—Y aun así preferiste a Sasuke —dijo serio quitándose las pesas de sus piernas para usar su máxima fuerza—. A estas alturas Uchiha ya debe haber leído el pergamino que le dejé en su escritorio. Un mapa con una ubicación marcada que seguro él entenderá.

Ante eso, Uzumaki no podía contener más su furia. De entre todas las personas que habían sufrido durante la cuarta gran guerra, jamás imaginó que Rock Lee hubiera sido manipulado a tal punto de traicionarlos. Tanta gente inocente que fue puesta en peligro sólo por aquel sentimiento malsano. Sabiendo de qué lado estaba a quien alguna vez consideró un amigo y leal shinobi se atrevió a preguntar.

—La invasión en la que iban a ejecutarme delante de todos… —comenzó a hablar despacio y en un tono más grave de lo normal—. ¿También tuvo tu colaboración? —interrogó deseando una respuesta negativa.

—De casualidad fui a buscarte a tu oficina y Shikamaru me dijo que estarías fuera unos días. Lo suficiente para llevar a cabo el plan —explicó al no verle sentido a seguir ocultándolo—. Después de todo ya les había facilitado la ubicación exacta de nuestros refugios para aldeanos.

Al obtener tal respuesta, Naruto ya no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó contra Lee. Pese a la increíble fuerza sobrehumana del azabache nadie, con excepción de Uchiha, podían rivalizar con su poder. Para vergüenza de Rock Lee, una vez liberado el poder de Kurama, —aun siendo una ínfima parte de este—, Naruto lo derrotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Casi sin esfuerzo, Uzumaki le dio un golpe lo suficientemente certero como para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—¡Papá! —llamó Menma quien fue liberado de sus ataduras por los clones del rubio—. Debemos darnos prisa en volver o mi papá caerá en su trampa.

—Lo oí de Rock Lee —dijo Naruto abrazando a su hijo al ver que estaba bien—. No te preocupes que en Konoha están cuidando bien del Teme. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron algo? —cuestionó inspeccionando al menor.

—Descuida, estoy bien —respondió Menma con una sonrisa abrazando a su padre rubio.

—Volvamos a la aldea que Sasuke está esperándonos muy preocupado —comentó dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Naruto ayudó a sus compañeros a luchar contra los enemigos restantes y les informó sobre la traición de Rock Lee. El propio Menma se unió a la pelea pese a la negativa del Uzumaki. El mayor de ojos azules ansiaba terminar pronto con aquella lucha e ir con su pareja, dadas las palabras de Lee. Conociéndole tan bien a Sasuke, era consciente que ante alguna provocación como un desafío, él aceptaría sin pensarlo. Ya lo había hecho antes cuando Itachi le mandó una carta para reunirse en su lucha a muerte y no dudaba que en su impaciencia por terminar con aquellos atentados cayera en esa treta. Y Uzumaki no se equivocó…

Lejos de la ubicación de dónde estaba Naruto, más específicamente en el Valle Infernal, se veía al actual Hokage de la Hoja llegando vestido de negro. Había recurrido a escapar cuál fugitivo para ir a hacerle frente a aquel escurridizo enemigo. Tantos planes y trucos sucios efectuados en su contra por fin terminarían cuando hiciera caer al responsable. Sabía que si avisaba de su encuentro con la misteriosa persona intentarían detenerlo. Confiaba en que Naruto pondría a salvo a su hijo y mientras la mente maestra a cargo de vengarse de él estuviera enfocada completamente en su persona, los otros dos estarían librados de peligros.

—Veo que has venido, Uchiha Sasuke, perdón, Hokage-sama —saludó una alegre e infantil voz.

—Te he visto antes —musitó el azabache observando a quien le habló.

Era una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, quién le dedicaba una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente. La recordaba vagamente, le tomó algunos segundos ubicar de donde le resultaba tan familiar. La había conocido en el país del Silencio años atrás, el mismo lugar donde habían vuelto a intentar matarlo a él y Naruto con bombas humanas. Sin embargo, la edad que sugería su apariencia no concordaba con el tiempo en el que la conoció. Es decir, ella aparentaba no sobrepasar los doce años aproximadamente. Empero, hace más de diez años había cruzado palabras con ella durante su misión. Uchiha se mantuvo alerta a sus movimientos, al verla saltando en algunas rocas frente a él.

—En el país del Silencio —respondió ella confirmando las sospechas del portador del sharingan—. Allí donde nuevamente me hiciste matar personas que no eran mi objetivo.

—No intentes culparme por tus ansias de sangre y cobardía —se defendió Sasuke mirándola con reproche—. En vez de luchar directamente contra mí usaste a otros para intentar matarme.

—Quería evitar los errores en mi venganza. Ir contra un Uchiha sin un buen plan es un suicidio —explicó ella mientras juntaba sus manos preparando su jutsu—. Sin embargo, no me dejas salida.

—Fue un suicidio desde el momento en el que decidiste usar a mi hijo de señuelo para tus planes —corrigió mientras desenvainaba su espada preparado para la batalla.

—No tuve opción —justificó ella mientras mantenía una distancia prudente y pese a no hacer ningún movimiento estaba buscando alguna apertura en su defensa—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Chino.

—Respóndeme algo, ¿esto es por lo que hicieron los Uchiha al exiliarlos o por el intento de exterminio de Konoha? —cuestionó Sasuke, moviéndose lentamente preparado para atacar.

—Acusados injustamente por los Uchiha, los del clan Chinoike fueron encerrados y forzados a vivir aquí —reclamó la rubia mostrando rencor en su mirar—. Este clan aparentemente prefirió malvivir a seguir luchando. Por esa razón este es el mejor lugar para convertirlo en tu tumba.

—¿Aparentemente? —preguntó sin entender—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Vaya, no creí que pudiera interesarte —afirmó Chino mientras activaba sus ojos—. Está bien te mostraré lo sucedido para que sepas los pecados que se expiaran con tu muerte —afirmó usando su doujutsu para mostrarle sus recuerdos.

En la visión mostrada por Chino, los recuerdos iniciaban en la mansión de Oyashiro con ella luchando contra otros niños huérfanos. Desde el inicio sólo era tratada como una herramienta para entretener ricos que disfrutaban de ver ninjas luchando para su diversión. Era una vida cruel y la que obtuvo al salir no fue mucho mejor tampoco. Su pequeño grupo cumplió diversas misiones para varias aldeas, pero cuando ellos requirieron un lugar de descanso, fueron echados sin consideración alguna. Todos sus amigos murieron dejándola completamente sola contra el mundo. Lo había perdido todo y la única forma de justificar su existencia era obtener una razón. La suya entonces fue vengar a su clan.

—Somos los últimos del clan Uchiha y Chinoike veamos quien sobrevive —afirmó Chino mirándolo seria al terminar su pequeña visión sobre su pasado.

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa —dijo Uchiha aburrido del asunto.

—Debí suponerlo, pero ya no puedo retractarme —avisó mientras sacaba dos cuchillas ninjas de su ropa—. Mi clan posee una gran cantidad de justus, podemos manipular la sangre —dijo soltando un momento una de sus cuchillas para hacer posturas de manos—. Y aquí, usando la sangre de mi clan, le pondré fin a tu vida.

Chino manipuló el agua rojiza elevándola hasta formar varias cabezas similares a serpientes. De inmediato la rubia ordenó a su criatura atacar a Sasuke. El moreno haciendo uso de su chidori cortaba hábilmente cada una que se le acercaba. Empero, la rubia no se rendía en sus intentos por atacarlo con aquel jutsu. Uchiha hábilmente saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando y atacando hasta destruir todas esas imitaciones de serpientes acuáticas. Sin embargo, como dijo la sobreviviente del clan Chinoike, estaban rodeados de ríos con sangre, haciendo que volver al ataque le fuera demasiado sencillo. Harto de eso, usó su rinnegan para abrir un portal y absorber toda esa agua hacia la dimensión de Kaguya. Gracias a eso, el Valle Infernal perdió el agua putrefacta y el aire tóxico, dejando un lugar árido, pero ya no tan insano. El dueño del sharingan logró que un chidori especialmente intenso lograra alcanzar a Chino, haciéndola caer de rodillas frente a él y se acercó a ella extrañado de oírla reír.

—Estaba esperando el momento en que mi chakra cerrara tu herida —afirmó mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Mi herida? —preguntó Uchiha dándose cuenta de que tenía una cortada en su brazo.

La herida se cerró rápidamente dejando su piel como si nada, pero comenzó a oscurecerse y su mano se movió en contra de su voluntad haciendo que la guiará hacia su katana y atravesara su propio vientre. Sasuke comenzó a sangrar por la boca y a perder aquel preciado líquido carmesí, no agonizó mucho tiempo y cayó muerto frente a Chino, quien comenzó a reír satisfecha al completar su venganza. O eso creyó... ya que era una ilusión hecha por el sharingan. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta hasta que tuvo la katana de Sasuke apuntando a su cuello.

—Te envidiaba —confesó la rubia al verse derrotada—. Naciste en Konoha, tuviste apellido, familia. Te revelaste contra tu aldea, pero te volvieron a aceptar e incluso ahora eres Hokage y tienes una familia.

—Cometí mis errores ciertamente —admitió Uchiha sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

—Y aun así la vida te sonríe y te da la bendición para poder tener un hijo con el hombre que amas —señaló apretando sus dientes—. Contrario a mí que siempre estuve sola.

—No te creo eso de estar sola —afirmó Uchiha sin bajar la guardia—. Hace años cuando fuimos a buscarte al país del Silencio nos hablaron de tu clan y vinimos aquí donde encontramos a un tal Toneri. Dudo que este lugar sea de conocimiento público, hasta los lugareños lo evitan —explicó mientras la amarraba con cuerdas para suprimir su chakra.

—Toneri, Toneri —repitió un par de veces haciendo memoria—. Ah sí, recuerdo a ese sujeto, pero no te confundas. Como te dije he estado sola todo el tiempo y sin hogar, para alguien como yo era un buen lugar para obtener trabajo —relató sin darle importancia—. Allí conocí a Gengo y Toneri.

—Así que sí estás confabulada con Gengo —afirmó Uchiha mientras la hacia caminar rumbo a Konoha.

—Sólo en está ocasión —respondió Chino avanzando—. En el país del Silencio Gengo tenía esa rara dictadura.

—Te has puesto muy habladora —comentó con desconfianza Uchiha—. ¿Otra trampa tuya?

—Sé aceptar mi derrota —admitió ella con la cabeza agachada sintiéndose humillada—. He planeado durante años mi venganza y no he podido lograrla. Busqué asesinarte en Konoha y en el país del Silencio. Te creí muerto y cuando me enteré de que estabas vivo volví a intentarlo durante tu viaje del Sonido a la Arena, me alié con Gengo para la invasión a Konoha y ahora te atraje al único lugar dónde tenía una ventaja absoluta —enumeró Chino con cansancio—. Ya estoy cansada de intentar, las personas que te aman siempre te protegen y por ello decidí que está sería mi última oportunidad. ¿Por qué crees que vine personalmente a enfrentarte?

Sasuke guardó silencio y prefirió continuar con esa conversación en Konoha. Probablemente bajo la supervisión de Ibiki, para asegurarse de que no le estuviera mintiendo. Se la llevó a Konoha y la puso bajo custodia hasta decidir qué castigo imponerle. Claro que Uchiha no se salvó de los regaños por parte de su consejero, amigos, pareja e hijo. El dueño del Sharingan por poco quedaba sordo luego de tantos gritos por su imprudencia al ir hacia una trampa tan obvia. A su vez tenían que juzgar a Rock Lee por traición. Al menos estaban seguros de que los ataques cesarían definitivamente Gengo estaba muerto y Chino junto a los traidores encarcelados. Ellos serían juzgados junto a los consejeros, dado que ellos habían ocultado lo que hizo Konoha a aquel clan al igual que todo lo referente al asesinato de Sakura.

Aun así, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca esa batalla. Vencer a Chino fue demasiado sencillo y Sasuke creía entender la razón: ella deseaba morir. Ese sentimiento de buscar una venganza para simplemente tener algún motivo para vivir era algo vacío y triste. Empero, se identificaba con ello. Uchiha sabía que ese asunto sería difícil de tratar posteriormente cuando ya se había identificado con ella. Mas, quizás su novio podría ayudarle a encontrar una solución que no implicara su ejecución. Entendía lo que era estar solo y sentir que lo único que te motivaba a levantarte era la venganza. No podía juzgarla con completa dureza, siendo que también fue víctima de las malas elecciones de Konoha. Sin embargo, no era algo inteligente dejarla libre, por lo cual las medidas preventivas respecto a ella eran necesarias. Y a pesar de todo eso, era un peso menos para todos al fin esclarecer las circunstancias de la muerte de Sakura, así como a sus responsables. Eso sin duda significaba días de paz por venir.

El más feliz era sin dudas Naruto, quien no podía estar más aliviado al tener a su familia a salvo. Además, ahora que todo estaba en su lugar, ya podrían efectuar la tan ansiada boda con su Teme...

CONTINUARÁ …


	27. Chapter 27

Cap 27: Felicidad

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el monumento de los Hokages, perdido en sus pensamientos. Mirar a la aldea desde arriba le provocaba muchos sentimientos confusos. Alguna vez creyó que no podría volver a mirar la aldea sin sentir el profundo deseo de destruirla hasta sus cimientos. Casi sin darse cuenta se vio ayudando al Hokage, sólo por tratarse de Naruto —de haber sido cualquier otro, no habría colaborado—, dejando de lado sus malos momentos con los habitantes de allí. Esa aldea no lo aceptó de regreso luego de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y ahora como Hokage tenía un reconocimiento que no pidió. Mas, luego de haber salvado a Naruto de Gengo, cierto porcentaje de aldeanos hizo lo mismo que cuando Uzumaki los salvó de Pain: dejar de lado su etiqueta pasada. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que Naruto lo hubiera hecho Hokage sólo para mejorar su imagen. De niño el rubio consideraba que ser el líder era la solución para dejar de ser marginado en Konoha. Dada su reputación de criminal, era posible que Uzumaki recurriera a eso como última medida al percatarse de que sus contribuciones durante la guerra fueron ignoradas.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Teme? —preguntó el rubio con cierto tono de diversión apareciendo detrás de Sasuke.

—No me cobran por venir a este lugar — respondió de forma ácida. Sin mirarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio extrañado por la contestación del otro—. ¿Pareces molesto? ¿Es por el estreno del libro de Sai y Karin? No te preocupes que pusieron ese libro como un relato completamente ficticio y no usaron nuestros nombres.

—¿Estrenaron esa cosa? —interrogó al darse cuenta de lo olvidado que tenía el asunto del dichoso librito—. ¿Qué clase de demente es el editor?

—Sabes que se esforzaron mucho en su libro —suspiró Uzumaki sentándose al lado del azabache—. ¿Y bien? Si no es por eso por lo que estás de mal humor, ¿por qué estás así?

—Es que siento que tomamos las cosas a la ligera —respondió honesto—. Me propusiste ser Hokage y matrimonio en la noche, volvimos a Konoha en la mañana y en esa misma noche ya era Hokage. Es demasiado... —explicó siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

—Ya te dije que lo de hacerte Hokage lo pensé mucho —aclaró el jinchuriki algo ofendido—. Una parte de mí sentía que estaba actuando mal al renunciar. Yo siempre dije que jamás me rendiría y dejar el puesto por el que luché durante años y en el cual estuve tantos otros, se sintió increíblemente difícil.

—Entonces, ¿por qué renunciaste? —cuestionó Uchiha mirándolo seriamente—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que te arrepientas y desees volver. Por eso...

—Dije que fue difícil renunciar, no que me haya arrepentido —aclaró serio interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Lo hice porque yo no era feliz ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no tenía un propósito desde que obtuve el puesto. Tú sí —señaló mientras sujetaba sus hombros—. Tú querías ser Hokage para corregir el sistema ninja, yo lo quería para encajar y dejar de ser el niño demonio.

—¿Y tu propuesta de matrimonio? —cuestionó aún más serio que antes sin dejarle saber al rubio si le creía o no—. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no lo haces para que no te aleje de Menma o algo así?

—Por favor, Teme —dijo soltando una risa divertida—. Si temiera eso te desafiaría en el valle del Fin, te rompería brazos y piernas y me aseguraría de encerrarte dónde sólo yo puedo tenerte.

—No sé si relajarme por saber que estás seguro o temer por mi seguridad —dijo Uchiha soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentir esa inseguridad disipándose de él.

—Sabes que no haría eso... —dijo Naruto inflando sus mejillas ofendido—. A menos que sea muy necesario —completó la frase con una sonrisa divertida.

—No saldrías ileso —advirtió el moreno atrayendo a su protector hacia él robándole un beso.

—Supongo que estás nervioso por nuestra boda de mañana ttebayo ―comentó sumamente feliz de que pronto se realizaría la ceremonia para unir sus vidas ante los ojos de todos.

—Yo no tengo nervios, Dobe —insultó poniendo distancia entre ellos antes de volver a su hogar.

Naruto sonrió al obtener aquella respuesta por parte de su pareja. Seguramente, Sasuke no podía creer tanta paz. Incluso él mismo dudaba de sí aquello era real, un gran número de problemas habían sido solucionados. No todos obviamente, pero los que quedaban eran por mucho, nimiedades al lado de los vividos con anterioridad. Chino fue condenada a prisión, mas dependiendo de su comportamiento tenía la posibilidad de ser "liberada" antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, estaría confinada a la aldea del Sonido, donde la actual líder le dejó claro que de volver a intentar asesinar a Sasuke la ejecutarían sin dudarlo. Y nadie dudaba en que Karin cumpliría su advertencia llegado el momento.

Por otro lado, los Hyuga habían "elegido" a su líder: Hanabi. Pese a las negativas de los más ancianos del clan, la heredera restante obtuvo el apoyo del Hokage para liderar sin necesidad de un esposo obtenido de un matrimonio a conveniencia. Algo que ella agradeció infinitamente, ya que prefería renunciar a la rama principal a renunciar al hombre que amaba, Yuuki. Un Hyuga perteneciente a una rama secundaria muy alejada de la principal. Ella al ser líder ya no tenía impedimentos para revelar quién era la pareja que quería a su lado. Y ante la imposibilidad de remover el sello de la rama secundaria, se llegó a la resolución de que a cualquier miembro de la rama principal que hiciera usó del sello del ave enjaulada sería castigado llevando la misma marca. Lo único que podían hacer para aminorar el temor residente en los miembros de la rama secundaria, era impartir justicia asegurando que quien tomara ventaja de ellos "estaría en sus zapatos" a la fuerza.

Pero no todo era perfecto. Por ejemplo, Menma se sentía mal por Metal Lee. El chico había encontrado a su modelo a seguir en Rock Lee. Fue quien creyó en él y lo alentó a ser un ninja, aunque no fuera hábil en ninjutsu, ya que según le dijo lo hacía recordar a su propia niñez. Se sintió profundamente herido al ser traicionado y utilizado por quien tanto admiraba. Él recordaba el golpe por la espalda que Lee les dio dejándolos inconscientes. Posteriormente, Chino les aplicó el genjutsu para evitar que despertaran. En retrospectiva, era en cierto modo era obvia su colaboración, dado que no tenían ninguna lesión grave. Ni siquiera Menma tuvo alguna herida o algo por el estilo. Aunque Rock Lee fue manipulado por Kyoshi y Chino, no era tan desalmado como para dañar a quienes no tenían nada que ver en su problema.

Aquello lo hacía sentir muy culpable a Menma. Era consciente de que no era su culpa lo sucedido, ni tampoco la de sus padres, pero saber que ahora era oficialmente parte de un equipo junto a Shikadai e Inoi sólo por la renuncia de Metal Lee para ser ninja, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Metal Lee había perdido sus convicciones para seguir adelante al ver a su héroe siendo señalado como traidor. Menma al igual que los otros dos intentaron convencerlo de seguir adelante. Sin embargo, él ya no quería saber nada de ser shinobi y menos de quienes estuvieron relacionados en el enjuiciamiento de Rock Lee. Aquello, según Sasuke, era algo en lo que ya no podían intervenir. Sólo ellos como sus amigos podían hacer el esfuerzo de que no renuncie a sus sueños, pero al final la última palabra seguía siendo de Metal Lee.

Aquellos asuntos ese día no tenían lugar en la mente del Hokage, dado que estaba ocupado preparándose para su boda. Retomaría todos sus deberes como líder, luego de su luna de miel con Naruto. Sólo por ese día se permitiría el lujo de enfocarse en sí mismo y su pareja. Menma se quedaría bajo el cuidado de Gaara, a quien consideraron el más responsable de sus conocidos. Por lo cual, Menma iría unos días a visitar Tsuna en lo que sus padres volvían del país de las aguas termales, lugar elegido para su luna de miel. Naturalmente tuvieron ayuda para la planeación de la ceremonia, teniendo un problema que ni sus amigos sabían solucionar de forma pacífica.

—¡No usaré un vestido! —gritó Sasuke harto de la insistencia de los demás—. ¿Por qué no puedes usarlo tú, Naruto? —preguntó molesto.

—El que puede embarazarse eres tú, Teme —respondió el rubio mientras discutían en su cuarto al ver los trajes que les enviaron para probarse.

—Sigo siendo hombre —señaló arrojando el vestido al rostro del otro—. Iré con mi ropa negra normal.

—En una boda uno va de negro y otro de blanco —explicó Uzumaki haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Si los dos vamos de negro parecerá que vamos a un funeral.

—¿Y no lo es? —preguntó Uchiha arqueando una ceja—. Muere nuestra soltería y mi libertad.

—Bastardo —insultó gruñendo por lo bajo—. Al menos podrías usar una yukata ¿sí? ―cuestionó en un último esfuerzo de convencerlo de usar algo lindo―. Algo más tradicional al menos.

—Olvídalo —negó con terquedad el azabache—. Yo ya sé cómo iré.

—Eres imposible —suspiró rendido ante la fuerte negativa de su pareja.

Tal y como dijo Sasuke, no usó ni el ridículo vestido que le llevaron ni ninguna yukata, cosa que Naruto maldijo infinitamente. ¡Con Orochimaru no puso "peros" para usar el haori! Pero cuando era para él, el muy bastardo se negaba con ganas. Sin embargo, terminó cediendo y dejándolo usar lo que se le diera la gana. Él mismo se pondría lo que quisiera en ese caso. Para decepción de los encargados de sus trajes, es decir Karin, Temari y Sai que tanto tiempo estuvieron pensando y dibujando sus trajes para que ese par se presentara como quisiera. Sasuke usó sus ropas negras como advirtió, su pantalón y camisa eran completamente negros. Lo único blanco en su vestuario era la capa de Hokage junto al gorro de Kage, al cual le agregaron un pequeño velo de novia. Mientras que Naruto usaba una chaqueta negra, sus pantalones naranjas y una pequeña capa negra perteneciente a Sasuke. Para los habitantes de la Hoja esos dos parecían ir más a una misión que a su boda. Empero, los novios se veían radiantes de felicidad por el tan ansiado día, por lo cual podrían obviar fácilmente las críticas a sus vestuarios.

—Pueden decir sus votos matrimoniales —avisó Tsunade, quien era la encargada de casarlos.

—Sasuke eres un bastardo como ningún otro, te la pasas queriendo presumir que eres mejor y eso es molesto ttebayo —dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada molesta de su pareja por decir eso en su boda—. Pero también has sido el primer lazo importante en mi vida, la primera persona que me trato como un compañero y que entendía mis sentimientos. Cometí muchos errores contigo; no tuve el valor de intentar ser tu amigo y te convertí en mi rival. Volví a acobardarme y no fui capaz de admitir que te amaba y te llamé amigo. Te perdí en dos ocasiones por culpa de mis propias inseguridades, pero hoy estamos uniendo nuestras vidas como pareja legalmente ante todos. Por eso quiero que sepas que te amo, desde hace años, ahora y lo que me reste de vida. Y puede que incluso mi reencarnación busque la tuya de ser necesario —finalizó con una gran sonrisa mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

—Suena a que ni muerto me podré librar de ti —comentó Sasuke cuando el rubio terminó de decir sus votos—. Para mí siempre has sido un perdedor, que siempre buscaba atención, eras ruidoso y muy gritón —comenzó a decir sus votos hacia el rubio—. Pero siempre mostraste una fuerza que yo envidiaba, algo que hizo que no pudiera dejar de mirarte. Y siempre has sido el único que estuvo cerca de mi corazón sin importar nada. Supongo que por eso te amo tanto y nunca podría desconfiar de ti —finalizó con una sonrisa.

De no ser porque el velo era transparente, el rubio no habría sido capaz de captar su sonrisa de tan pequeña que era. Mas los negros ojos de Sasuke reflejaban un brillo lleno de felicidad que nunca había visto. Aquello lleno de júbilo el pecho de Naruto al saberse el causante de la dicha de la persona que amaba. Cuando Tsunade les dijo que podían besarse Uzumaki no tardó en atraer a su ahora esposo hacia él y plantarle un beso en los labios. A ese le siguieron los aplausos de todos los invitados, quienes eran más de los esperados. Siendo la boda del héroe de guerra y el actual Hokage, todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban invitados. Empero, por los altercados pasados con Sasuke creyeron que sólo sus amigos cercanos como Shikamaru y Temari, asistirían a la misma.

Fuera de la aldea sí contaban con más invitados. Gaara, Sai y su hijo Shinki viajaron desde Tsuna llevando sus respectivos regalos de bodas. Al igual que Orochimaru, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu y los hijos de ellos, quiénes estaban en Konoha desde días anteriores para hacer los preparativos. Ellos llenaron de buenos deseos al feliz matrimonio mientras Karin entre llanto ayudaba a Sai a ilustrar y describir la boda, alegando que iría para su libro en una edición especial. Los protagonistas de su libro no los vieron con los mejores ojos por ello, mas lo dejaron pasar para atender la fiesta en honor a su boda.

 _"Al fin vuelvo a verte sonreír con felicidad. Estoy alegre por esto, Sasuke-kun"._ Pensó Karin al verlo al lado de Naruto. Ella sabía que sólo él era capaz de tocar con su calidez el corazón desconfiado de Uchiha.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, los recién casados fueron con su hijo a despedirse. Le dieron un fuerte abrazo y una caricia en el cabello antes de irse al hotel que Gaara y Sai le dieron como regalo. Especialmente el pintor estaba interesado en ello, ya que seguía insistiendo en que merecía un lindo ahijado. Hasta Menma guardaba esperanza de que sus padres luego de su luna de miel le dieran un hermanito o hermanita. Les hacía especial ilusión gracias a las historias sobre su tío Itachi, conocía el lado malo de lo sucedido con su tío, así como también sabía cuan valioso fue Sasuke para él. Por eso tenía metido en la cabeza que algún día tendría un hermano menor al que adoraría mientras este lo admiraba como su héroe y modelo a seguir.

Los recién casados sabían que dejaron a su hijo en buenas manos, por lo cual partieron tranquilos hacia el país de las Aguas termales. Buscaron el lugar que les indicaba el mapa adjuntado al ticket que indicaba que todo estaba pagado y entraron. El lugar era bastante acogedor, ni excedido en lujos ni tampoco en extremo barato. Es decir, no era un lugar cayéndose a pedazos, de haberlo sido, habrían tachado a Sai y Gaara de tacaños. Sin embargo, era justo lo que ellos deseaban para pasar juntos. Naruto y Sasuke fueron a la habitación reservada para ellos, pero lo hicieron por medio de una carrera que inició en la puerta del hotel. Cuando el dependiente les dio las llaves dieron inicio su alocada competencia. Habían apostado que quien llegara primero cargaría al otro como la "novia". Por ello estuvieron usando sus habilidades ninjas para correr por las paredes y no chocar a otros huéspedes. Para su desgracia llegaron tan parejos que era imposible distinguir quién ganó. Así que optaron por entrar de forma normal.

—Yo gané, Dobe —comentó Sasuke acercándose a la cama. Se sentó allí y abrió el sake de cortesía dado por el hotel.

—Eres un mal perdedor, Teme —acusó el rubio aceptando el vaso de sake que le ofrecía su ahora esposo

—Yo no perdí, idiota —dijo antes de sujetar su ropa y arrojarlo en la cama de imprevisto.

—Teme —se quejó Naruto al casi tirar su vaso, el cual dejó en la mesa de noche estirando su brazo.

—Calla, Usuratonkachi —ordenó el moreno mientras lo besaba.

—¿Ansioso? —preguntó correspondiendo al beso con gusto.

—Tengo la oportunidad de desvirgarte de atrás, ¿tú que crees? —preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—Técnicamente creo que Kakashi me desvirgo cuando me hizo los mil años de muerte —comentó el menor arruinando el ambiente.

—Naruto —llamó el dueño del Sharingan mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Recuerdas el festival de deporte donde te metí el relevo? —Al obtener un asentimiento siguió—. Pues no fue un accidente, si no quieres que se repita no vuelvas a decir eso.

—Maldito bastardo —insultó enojado haciendo fuerza para invertir posiciones.

A pesar de los insultos y los forcejeos no dejaban de besarse pasionalmente en ningún momento. Para ellos, esas peleas no eran más que un juego previo para liberar la adrenalina en sus cuerpos. Les costaba respirar a cada momento que sus cuerpos chocaban el uno al otro en una batalla que no tenía un perdedor. Ambos eran ganadores y perdedores al mismo tiempo, porque sin dudas caían presos del deseo que el otro provocaba en ellos. Nada se comparaba a sentir la fiera mirada del otro fijamente en su persona. Sus labios se devoraban con hambre saqueando el aire de sus pulmones.

La ropa pronto comenzó a estorbar, por lo cual se las arrancaron mutuamente. Deseaban tocarse, sentir la piel del otro contra la propia. No necesitaban retirarla con delicadeza como si de una tierna virgen se tratara. Desgarraban las prendas con toda la impaciencia que poseían. Ninguno era de esperar demasiado por lo que deseaban y con esto no fue diferente.

—Esta podría decirse que será nuestra primera vez —dijo Naruto mientras sus labios marcaban el pálido cuello.

—La primera en recordar sí —aclaró Uchiha deslizando su lengua por la mejilla del rubio.

—Hagámosla inolvidable ttebayo —pidió Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Si sigues gimiendo "ttebayo" será una inolvidable anécdota de risa —advirtió Uchiha.

—Hijo de... —intentó insultar, pero fue silenciado por los besos de Sasuke.

Estando completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo contrario como si nunca lo hubieran visto. Sus manos recorrían curiosas la piel ajena desde el cuello hasta el vientre, lugar donde se estuvieron momentáneamente antes de besarse. Con la unión de sus labios acordaron silenciosamente que estaban listos para hacer el amor. Uchiha se dejó caer en la cama y abrió levemente las piernas en muda invitación, una que el blondo no rechazó. Gateo hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas abiertas y tomó el lubricante preparado previamente. Untó sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada rosada que no tardó en invadir, arrancando leves gruñidos por parte de Sasuke por lo fría que estaba la crema.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestión Uzumaki deteniéndose momentáneamente, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia él y no Kurama.

—Vuelve a preguntar eso y te cambio de lugar —advirtió frustrado al dejar de sentir aquellos dedos.

—Y uno intentando ser amable contigo, bastardo —bufo Uzumaki mientras masajeaba su propia hombría para tenerlo bien erecto.

—¿Sin condón? —preguntó Uchiha al no verlo con intenciones de ponerse uno.

—¿Quieres reestablecer tu clan? —cuestionó el menor sonriendo divertido mientras apoyaba la punta en el ano de Sasuke.

Aferró sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza azabache y sin esperar respuesta lo embistió arrancándole un fuerte grito. Por un momento se asustó al oírlo, mas Sasuke lo calmó besando sus labios mientras sus piernas se cerraban alrededor de la cadera de Naruto. La sensación era difícil de describir para ambos. La manera en que el rubio invadía su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse lleno, pero por sobre todo amado por completo. Los ojos azules grababan a fuego en su memoria cada expresión de Sasuke, el tenue carmín de sus mejillas y aquel fuerte pecho blancuzco subiendo y bajando agitado. Una de sus manos se apoyó en la parte izquierda sintiendo su corazón antes de ponerse a jugar con el pezón. El azabache mordió con fuerza su labio y ladeo la cabeza buscando ocultar su vergonzosa expresión.

—No me perderé de nada —jadeo Uzumaki cambiando el ángulo dónde lo embestía.

Sus bruscos movimientos lograron golpear la próstata de Sasuke, estimulando su lívido hasta el límite. Cansados de aquella posición Uchiha se volteó quedando a cuatro frente a su esposo, quien no necesito más invitación para volver a invadir aquel seductor cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. La pálida mano se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas y la otra sujetaba su propia hombría dándose placer mientras sentía las constantes embestidas proporcionadas por Uzumaki. Estaban a punto de terminar, les parecía pronto, pero lo atribuyeron a sus nervios por ser la primera vez que lo hacían conscientes. El semen de Naruto inundó su entrada mientras Sasuke ensució su propia mano. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama abrazándose pegajosos y sudados. Empero, sus ojos brillaban con aquel sentimiento que seguía tan puro como cuando de niños cruzaron miradas en la aldea.

Su luna de miel fue tan espléndida como la soñaron y las obvias consecuencias se vieron tiempo después al descubrir que Sasuke estaba embarazado de nuevo. Naruto lloró de felicidad al saber que está vez podría estar a su lado para ver nacer a su bebé. De inmediato, el rubio se encargó de todos los cuidados necesarios para la gestación. Habló con Shikamaru y reemplazó a Sasuke en su puesto de Hokage, el trabajo, aunque fuera papeleo, causaba mucho estrés. Incluso mandaron llamar a Karin para que le diera seguimiento al embarazo, ya que Naruto no confiaba en Orochimaru y Tsunade no sabía cómo lidiar con el embarazo de un hombre. Para ella esa era una oportunidad para aprender, ya que ahora sí no cabían dudas sobre que eso era realmente posible.

Ellas tenían que ir frecuentemente a la residencia del embarazado para hacerle los controles, ya que Uchiha se negaba a salir de su casa. Él no deseaba que vieran su vientre redondeado. Si los primeros días luego de enterarse salía poco, cuando se hizo notorio en su cuerpo salía aún menos. Lo peor es que Naruto esparció esa noticia rápidamente por toda la aldea y entre sus conocidos, atrayendo la atención de Sai, quien volvió a Konoha a cuidar a su futuro ahijado. Por su cuenta decidió que Gaara y él apadrinarían al bebé. Aunque quisieron negarlo, lo cierto es que Naruto y Sasuke estaban de acuerdo en que ellos fueran los padrinos, sólo por orgullo lo negaron al inicio al sentir que el pintor se los estaba ordenando en vez de pidiendo.

—Estoy en casa —anunció Uzumaki volviendo a su hogar luego de un largo día de trabajo.

—Bienvenido —saludaron Sasuke y Menma preparando la mesa para la cena.

—Llegué a tiempo —suspiró de alivio al ver que los azabaches aún no cenaban—. Había tanto trabajo que creí que no estaría a tiempo.

—Eso es porque no eres tan hábil como yo —presumió Menma—. Yo terminé mis misiones muy rápido —explicó apoyando su cabeza en el redondo vientre de Sasuke—. Vas a estar muy orgulloso de tu hermano mayor, bebé.

—Ser Hokage no es fácil como ser chunnin, malcriado —acusó Naruto acercándose a saludar también al bebé. Movió un poco a su hijo y lo reemplazó apoyando su cabeza—. ¡Me pateó!

—¿Y por eso te exaltas tanto? —preguntó Sasuke a su esposo mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

—Pateó muy fuerte, casi puedo jurar que lo hizo enojado —aseguró el blondo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. No reconoce a su amado padre.

—Por el contrario —explicó Uchiha con simpleza—. Pateó con fuerza porque sabe que eres tú.

—Va a querer más a su genial hermano mayor ttebayo —aseguró Menma con soberbia.

—Otro pequeño "Teme" —suspiró deprimido el rubio al saber su suerte.

—Sería mejor que otro pequeño Dobe diciendo "ttebayo" a cada frase —comentó Sasuke ignorando la mirada de su hijo.

—Yo no elegí a quien parecerme —respondió Menma con un puchero.

—Pero se te quedó la muletilla de Naruto desde que oíste a Suigetsu repitiéndola con burla y no intentaste dejarla —explicó el moreno y luego miró con seriedad a ambos—. Por cierto, queda terminantemente prohibido que le intenten enseñar al bebé a decirme "madre" "mami" o derivados. Mis hijos como mucho pueden decirme "papi" o "papá".

—Cuando conocí a Menma él se refería a ti como "madre" ¿en verdad había otro en tu vida? —cuestionó Naruto con celos.

—Ya te dijimos que no fue por eso —explicó Menma al ver que su padre seguía sacando sus celos—. En aquel entonces tú no estabas, así que ocupó el lugar de padre y madre al mismo tiempo.

—Pero usaste ambos, a veces decías "mi madre" y a veces "mi padre" —acusó el rubio con desconfianza.

—Tú me preguntabas por mi mamá y yo siempre le dije "papá", yo también me confundo, papá Dobe —reclamó Menma frunciendo el ceño―. Y ya sabes que no iba a revelar quien me dio a luz con la desconfianza que les tenía.

—Mejor vamos a cenar y nada de volver a decirme así, ni ustedes ni el bebé —advirtió mirándolos serios—. Si mi bebé llega a confundirse, ustedes la pagarán.

Dicho eso siguieron con su cena y luego fueron a la cama tranquilamente. Debido a su estado de aburrimiento al no poder hacer ningún tipo de trabajo, Sasuke tomó una desesperada medida para matar su aburrimiento: leer el libro de Sai y Karin. Casi al instante se arrepintió al leer " _Esta historia es ficticia y cualquier parecido con Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto es pura coincidencia. No apto para menores, incluye dibujos de desnudos y escenas de sexo explícito"._ Mataría a esos dos definitivamente, pero le encontró el morboso gusto a molestar a Naruto antes de dormir usando el contenido de los numerosos libros que hicieron.

—¡Qué no, Teme! —gritó el rubio sonrojado. Maldito el momento en que dejó a Sasuke aceptar esos libros—. Yo jamás pensé en sorprenderte de esa _"forma"._

—Pero mira —dijo enseñándole la página que estaba leyendo en ese momento—. Aquí dice " _Y para el cumpleaños de Sosuke, su pareja Neruto se disfrazó de zorrito y lo esperó a cuatro patas completamente desnudo, antes de decir: Sosuke-sama azóteme como si fuera su zorra kyu kyu_ " —leyó en voz alta.

—¿Qué demonios es "kyu kyu"? —preguntó Naruto confundido.

—Según esto, así suenan tus gemidos —respondió con burla el dueño del sharingan mientras se acomodaba en la cama esperando que su esposo hiciera lo mismo.

—Ese par tiene demasiada imaginación ttebayo —suspiró metiéndose a la cama. Abrazó con delicadeza a Sasuke y acarició su vientre. Pronto su hijo estaría en sus brazos y no podía esperar más por ello.

Las semanas se fueron sucediendo una tras otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pese a los antojos, cambios de humor y demás cosas propias del embarazo, todo eso valía la pena para ese momento. Ese día en que al fin le nacerían el bebé por cesárea en el hospital. Uzumaki estaba muerto de nervios al igual que Menma y temían por la salud de Uchiha, estuvieron un par de horas así hasta oír el llanto del nacimiento. Luego de que la cesárea terminara, Sasuke fue trasladado a una habitación normal en el hospital. Karin y Tsunade habían hecho un buen trabajo en la operación por lo cual no hubo complicaciones en el quirófano. Ni siquiera con la sorpresa de que nacieron mellizos; una preciosa bebé llamada Kumiko y un varón al que nombraron Daisuke.

Naruto no pudo estar más feliz al saber que su esposo estaba bien al igual que sus bebés. Y tal como acordaron, uno de los pequeños sería apadrinado por Sai y Gaara, les dejaron al primogénito, Daisuke. La bebé por Shikamaru y Temari, elegidos un día después del nacimiento a causa de lo inesperado de esa niña. En esta ocasión eligieron los padrinos basados en los que estuvieron a su lado cuando luego de la guerra Sasuke era un marginado y a su vuelta cuando se descubrió que Menma era hijo suyo. El apoyo de ellos fue muy importante al igual que el dado por Suigetsu y Karin durante el primer embarazo de Sasuke, por ello querían darles una buena muestra de agradecimiento.

—Al fin tengo a mi bebé —dijo Sai con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a Daisuke.

—Ahora al fin dejarás de fastidiar con eso —suspiró Sasuke desde su cama del hospital teniendo en sus brazos a su hija.

—Nunca —murmuró con burla el ex anbu—. Quizás cuando tengas tu propio escuadrón ninja...

—Ya tengo tres —le recordó mostrándole los dedos de su mano izquierda manteniendo sujeto a su bebé con la otra—. Perfectamente podrían ser un equipo de gennins.

—Con sólo tres no puedes reestablecer el clan Uzumaki y Uchiha —afirmó Sai sonriendo falsamente.

—Karin es Uzumaki y tiene dos niñas. Si contamos al Dobe y nuestros tres hijos son siete Uzumaki, suficiente para reestablecer su clan —dijo Sasuke arrullando a la bebé—. Y yo me conformo con tres pequeños Uchiha.

—Oh bueno me conformaré con mi pequeño Daisuke —afirmó Sai tocando las suaves mejillas del bebé.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente al Dobe —advirtió Uchiha con burla—. Ya sabes que no le gusta sentir que le reemplazan con los niños.

Eso últimamente era frecuente en Naruto. Debido a que su esposo estaba en reposo luego del parto, Uzumaki decidió seguir como Hokage temporalmente hasta que Sasuke estuviera en condiciones de trabajar y sus hijos fueran un poco mayores. Eso le quitaba tiempo para estar en el hospital junto a Sasuke, mas no temía por su bienestar al tener a Karin como médico a cargo y las constantes visitas de Sai. El hijo mayor del matrimonio Uzumaki-Uchiha solía ir también muy seguido al hospital, aunque su tiempo era reducido entre sus entrenamientos y misiones. Uchiha agradecía las visitas de Sai, pese a sus ridículos comentarios durante las mismas, debido a la ayuda que este brindaba con sus bebés. Dado que los puntos en su vientre podrían abrirse si hacia un mal movimiento y no tenía quien lo ayudara en todo. Según Tsunade no habría riesgo de que volviera a su casa si reposaba por una semana como mínimo. Empero, él iba dos días y ya se estaba volviendo loco allí.

Su tranquila y rutinaria tarde se vio interrumpida por el sonido de explosiones junto a gritos histéricos. Sai de inmediato se puso en alerta y dejó ambos bebés en brazos de Sasuke, quien con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Los bebés comenzaron a llorar asustados y el azabache intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarlos. Él mismo estaba ansioso al no saber nada de la situación y peor aún sentirse indefenso. Su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil para pelear y tenía dos recién nacidos que proteger. Sai preparó su kunai al oír pasos acercándose a ellos, mientras Uchiha se colocaba detrás del pintor. La puerta repentinamente se abrió dando paso a una agitada y herida Karin.

—Karin, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Sasuke preocupado al verla herida.

—No hay tiempo —dijo ella acercándose para ayudar a caminar a Sasuke—. Hay una especie de marionetas invadiendo el hospital. Hicieron explotar la entrada del hospital y están asesinando a todos. Médicos ninjas o pacientes, no tienen piedad con nadie —explicó furiosa.

Y al decir nadie, estaba siendo muy literal. A esas cosas no le importaba si se trataba de mujeres, niños, enfermos y demás. A todo el que estuviera cerca lo asesinaban sin piedad, algo que la pelirroja odió desde lo más profundo de su alma. Ella no pudo hacer nada para salvar a las personas, la explosión había dejado un gran saldo de muertos en la zona dónde ella estaba y tuvo que luchar contra aquellas marionetas para abrirse paso hacia dónde estaba Sasuke. El pintor iba detrás de ellos vigilando sus espaldas y observando aquellas paredes a punto de caerse junto a los cuerpos de todas las víctimas. Ellos intentaban obviar el horrendo escenario frente a ellos y poner a salvo a Uchiha y los bebés. Como Hokage él deseaba hacer frente al enemigo, pero sus bebés tenían prioridad. Los pondría a salvo y luego cazaría al insensato que se atrevió a atacar el hospital donde él descansaba.

Su escape se vio interrumpido por las marionetas mencionadas por Karin. Sai de inmediato invocó sus criaturas de tinta para destruirlas. Sus sentidos shinobi se pusieron en alerta al ver a un sujeto apareciendo en medio del calcinado pasillo de hospital. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía frente a él. ¡No podía ser real lo que veía! Esa persona debería de estar muerta...

—Toneri —susurró Uchiha siendo lo suficientemente audible para todos.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke-san —saludó el albino con falsa cordialidad—. No sabes cuánto he esperado por nuestro reencuentro desde que me liberaste.

—¿Lo conoces, Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó Karin poniéndose a la defensiva al igual que Sai, intentándolo adivinar las intenciones del invasor.

—Sí, se supone que lo asesiné hace años cuando lo envié a la dimensión de Kaguya —contestó serio y desconcertado el dueño del sharingan.

—No morí en esa dimensión y tú me liberaste recientemente —explicó con burla mientras arrojaba una esfera de chakra que explotó cerca de ellos.

Karin arrastró al Uchiha para ponerlo a salvo mientras Sai usaba sus criaturas para retener los escombros. Entre la pared colapsando sobre ellos, las marionetas y el propio Toneri, el pintor no pudo prever un ataque que lo mandó a volar varios metros. Al ver eso, la pelirroja soltó un momento a Sasuke para usar las cadenas de chakra que nacían de su cuerpo para retener a Toneri directamente.

—Estas marionetas funcionan con hilos de chakra que nacen de él. Si lo retengo con mi propio chakra no podrá usarlas para perseguirlos —explicó Karin mirándolos de reojo—. Sai, pon a Sasuke-kun a salvo —ordenó con dificultad.

—No mueras —pidió el ex anbu acercándose a Uchiha—. Tienes un esposo e hijas esperando por ti.

—Tú también —dijo ella sonriendo levemente—. Ninguno de nosotros puede morir, tenemos esposos e hijos que nos necesitan —le guiñó el ojo alentándolos con una sonrisa.

—Karin —susurró Sasuke queriendo luchar, pero Sai lo subió a una de sus criaturas de tinta dejando atrás a la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que puedes detenerme? —cuestionó con soberbia el de cabello blanco.

—Mientras Sasuke-kun esté a salvo me doy por satisfecha —respondió sintiendo como las cadenas de chakra perdían efecto y lo siguiente pasó demasiado deprisa. Antes de darse cuenta todo terminó para ella.

A varios metros de ellos, Sai llevaba a Uchiha y los bebés fuera del hospital. Sin embargo, no lograron salir por culpa de una barrera de chakra que rodeaba todo el perímetro del hospital. Los azabaches vieron con frustración aquel obstáculo y como el hospital se incendiaba tras ellos. Otro sonido de explosión los puso sobre alerta y no pudieron evitar pensar en la pelirroja. ¿Ese maldito qué le había hecho? No tuvieron tiempo para razonar al ver a un grupo de marionetas acercándose en su dirección. Era un riesgo muy alto usar su chakra, pero viéndose acorralado, Sasuke activó su mangekyo sharingan e invocó el amaterasu para calcinar a las marionetas frente ellos.

—¡Uchiha cuidado! —gritó Sai con sangre cayendo de su boca.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su vientre.

El ataque lo había tomado tan por sorpresa que sólo logró elevar los brazos para defender a sus bebés, mas eso le costó no poder evitar el golpe. Desde la operación su vientre estaba muy sensible, hasta mantenerse de pie era doloroso por las constantes puntadas de dolor. El golpe logró que la cicatriz de su cesárea se abriera levemente comenzando a sangrar profusamente. Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente al oír el llanto de sus hijos. Por un momento agradeció que las marionetas atraparan a sus hijos cuando cayó al suelo por el golpe. Empero, eso lo puso aún peor al ver a Toneri acercándose y a Sai muy ocupado luchando como para socorrerlo.

—Hora de irnos, Sasuke-san —dijo Toneri acercando una esfera de chakra al Uchiha.

Repentinamente, Sai usó su espada para cortar una marioneta a la mitad dejando caer a Daisuke, el cual fue atrapado por el pintor. El dueño del sharingan usó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para abrir un portal con el rinnegan. Aunque se odiara por ello, el ex anbu saltó al portal llevándose a Daisuke con él. Debía llamar a Naruto y pedir refuerzos para atrapar a Toneri. El albino le restó importancia a la huida de aquel ninja, ya tenía a Sasuke y a uno de los bebés con él y eso era más que suficiente para sus planes. Levantó la barrera y huyó cargando al Uchiha mientras el llanto de la bebé resonaba por una ayuda que no recibiría.

Sai no logró huir demasiado lejos, ya que detrás suyo iba quedando un rastro de color carmesí producto de la herida en su abdomen. Mientras, Uchiha usaba su amaterasu una marioneta logró lastimarlo atravesando un punto importante. Se dejó caer sentado y apoyó su espalda contra una pared.

 _"¿Soy un mal amigo? No logré poner a salvo a Sasuke, aunque se lo prometí a Karin. Y no puedo dar un paso más para dejar en buenas manos a mi ahijado. Yo en verdad lo siento mucho... "_

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A: en los primeros capítulos donde apareció Menma él se refería únicamente a Sasuke al hablar de su "papá" y "mamá". Era Naruto el que asumía que se trataba de dos personas diferentes. Incluso para ayudar a que al leerse se sintiera la misma confusión que Naruto lo escribí a veces como papá y a veces como mamá, pero como dije, siempre se trató únicamente de Sasuke.


	28. Chapter 28

Cap 28: Destino

Sasuke despertó encadenado de manos a una cama enorme y algo lujosa. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido, por lo que recapitulo en su mente los últimos sucesos en su memoria; Estaba en el hospital con sus bebés, hubo un ataque, apareció Toneri y luego se desmayó. ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? ¿Los habrán capturado cómo a él? ¿Qué pretendía Toneri al retenerlo? Si buscaba venganza por encerrarlo en otra dimensión debió matarlo allí mismo. Eso sólo quería decir que tenía planos diferentes para él y eso, lejos de hacerlo sentirte aliviado, lo más preocupado más. Mirar a su alrededor buscando al responsable o identificar su ubicación, mas la voz de su captor le dio la respuesta.

—Estamos en Shimogakure, una aldea sin habitantes desde la cual fue evacuada durante la tercera gran guerra ninja —explicó sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras tanto el cabello de Sasuke, aunque este lo evadía—. De esta forma nadie interferirá entre nosotros.

—¿Dónde están mis hijos? —Preguntó de inmediato con la voz más grave por el enojo, el cual enmascaraba su preocupación—. ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

—Traducción sólo en uno con nosotros, ese niño se parece a usted también se transmite al otro lado, pero también se puede traer para usted —ofreció con una sonrisa tranquila—. Hasta puedo traer al mayor también.

—Aléjate de mis hijos —ordenó fieramente ante lo dicho por los cabellos blancos.

—Así que no está en su posición de decidir —afirmó con soberbia—. Ya dejarás de interferir en mis planos.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de Konoha, Naruto estaba hecho hace poco. Una vez que Toneri escapó, liberó la barrera alrededor del hospital y la tragedia se hizo visible para todos. El lugar estaba quemado y destruido, adornado con los cadáveres de personas inocentes y la ausencia de Sasuke. La única supervisión en el hospital de Karin fue muy grave en las heridas recibidas, no sólo en el ataque de Toneri, sino también en los escombros que cayeron sobre ella. Aquellos pedazos de hospital que se derrumbaron sobre su cuerpo eran la causa de que el enemigo la creyente, la muerte y la salvación. Sai había enviado una de sus aves de tinta con un mensaje urgente a Naruto. Aquel jutsu fue ejecutado con lo último que quedé de chakra y Uzumaki al recibirlo fue donde Sai,

 _"I'm so sorry"_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre con el arrepentimiento de evitar que se llevaran a Sasuke. Él creía que era un mal amigo para no salvar a los dos bebés. Para su desgracia, el hospital, así como el médico personal, no están disponibles. Lo que significó que nadie pudo atender las heridas de Sai, quien tuvo que ver con Naruto, producto de las múltiples hemorragias internas causadas por el ataque de las marionetas de Toneri. El rubio tomó entre su hijo, quién fue el último protector de Sai fue sujetado protectoramente. Uzumaki lloró de rabia e impotencia ante esa escena, su esposo e hija fueron secuestrados y su amigo pereció frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por él.

De inmediato, mandó llamar a los anbu para que investigaran todo lo que sucedió. Moverían hasta la última roca y con ello obtenemos una pista del responsable. Ordenó llevar a sus hijos a un sitio seguro, custodiados por cuatro años. No dejes que nadie intente llevarte también a Menma y Daisuke. Posteriormente se publicó un informe sobre las noticias de los familiares de los fallecidos. Además, debían decirle a Suigetsu que su esposa estaba en cuidados intensivos, sin saber si sobreviviría. En esos momentos Naruto daba vueltas en los círculos en su oficina sin saber qué hacer, mientras Shikamaru intentaba controlar la ira y la preocupación del blondo.

—Cálmate, Naruto —pidió Nara con seriedad sintiéndose nervioso por lo ocurrido—. Dar vueltas como león enjaulado no nos dará una solución.

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer? —Preguntó con ira mientras daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo—. No puedo sentir a mi esposo. Orochimaru me advirtió que cuando Sasuke diera a luz sucedería lo mismo que al nacer Menma: nuestra conexión se perderá por un tiempo —explicó crujiendo sus dientes―. No podíamos restaurar nuestro lazo con Sasuke tan débil.

—Debe haber una forma de rastrearlo —Quiso alentar Shikamaru para calmar su ira, mas el rubio no estaba en sus cabales.

Su conversación se interrumpió por Orochimaru. A duras penas consiguió salvar a Tsunade y Karin, quienes tenían una resistencia por encima del promedio. La sannin por su jutsu de regeneración y la pelirroja por la típica resistencia de una Uzumaki. De no ser por eso, ambas habrían muerto sin duda alguna. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el canal de las serpientes advirtiendo más que la valía que su razón para estar allí fuera buena o le costaría caro.

—Karin ha despertado —avisó el azabache en tono serio captando la atención de los presentes—. Dijo un nombre, quizás sea una pista para identificar al atacante.

—¿Cuál es el nombre? —Cuestionó impaciente por alguna pista hacia su esposo.

—Toneri —respondió el sannin con voz grave y una expresión de seriedad.

—¡Ese tipo debería estar muerto! —Exclamó el jinchuriki en el pasado.

—Karin se encuentra muy débil y sólo dijo "Toneri secuestró a Sasuke" —explicó Orochimaru soltando un suspiro de frustración—. Volvió a quedar inconsciente luego de decir eso.

No entiendo cómo es que sucedió esto —afirmó Naruto enojado azotando el escritorio.

Mientras tanto, el interlocutor perdía la paciencia por la desesperación de no saber cómo rastrear a su esposo e hija, Toner en palabras de "conversando" con Sasuke. Intentaba convencerlo de dejar a Naruto y retomar sus antiguos planes de venganza contra Konoha. Lo que no se puede evitar, no se pudo evitar, no fue posible. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión su debilidad era sólo física y no emocional como lo fue cuando el enmascarado se produjo un Akatsuki. Ahora tenía el respeto de varios, la amistad de pocos, pero buenos amigos, amigos y una familia que lo amaba como él a ellos. Jamás podría abandonar todo eso por una venganza.

—Eres un hipócrita, Uchiha Sasuke proporcionó a Toneri sonriendo con calma mientras acariciaba su rostro causándole repulsión—. Protege una aldea que te causó mucho daño, sólo porque eres Hokage.

—Yo no pedí serlo, pero no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de cambiar lo que siempre me ha dicho —afirmó moviendo con brusquedad su cabeza para alejar a Toneri de él.

—Pues a mí me senté me siento de maravillas —afirmó el de cabellos blancos mientras apretaba su cuello y besaba a la fuerza ganando una fuerte mordida que le rompió el labio—. Hacer mi esposo al Hokage es la solución a todos mis problemas.

—Si lo que sea que estés planeando me desharé de ti, maldito —amazó Uchiha.

—¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque dejaste morir un Haruno en tu lugar, no estarías aquí —explicó Toneri limpiando la sangre de su labio.

—¿Tú qué sabes sobre eso? —Preguntó el dueño del compartir con una mirada molesta—. Chino fue quien la asesinó, corrigió con una expresión de rabia.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué la elección de la opción para ser Hokage? —Interrogó el de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa ladeada—. Quería hacerme con una aldea o país grande para dominar paulatinamente al mundo shinobi —confesó con una expresión que denotaba maldad—. Yo tengo un genio en el señor feudal del país del fuego para hacer un Sakura Hokage y ella misma para dominar Konoha a través de ella.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Cuestionó Sasuke en estado de shock.

—Vaya, te creí más listo —se burló Toneri paseando una de sus manos por el muslo del azabache—. ¿Y que no era tu amiga? —Preguntó gozando de ver al Uchiha cambiaron al enterarse de la verdad.

—Tienes que estar mintiendo —susurró lleno de odio mientras fijaba sus ojos en su secuestrador.

—Oh vamos —exclamó el albino—. Tú la conocías. ¿De verdad la crees capaz de asesinar a su maestro sólo por poder? ¿De traicionar a sus amigos de esa forma tan vil?

Los dientes de Uchiha crujieron al apretarlos con ira. Fue un plan de Toneri todo el tiempo, él había llenado la cabeza de Sakura de estupideces. De no ser por el incidente con las bombas humanas de Chino, probablemente Haruno se hubiera ido a reunirse con Toneri. Eso explicaría su urgencia por huir de la aldea, así como ese impropio deseo de poder. Ella bien sabía que Naruto soñaba con ser Hokage y hacerle eso a quien consideró mejor amigo, no era creíble. Y ahora que tenía la verdad en su cara no era capaz de castigarlo como se merecía. Mas, eso no era todo lo que su captor tenía para confesar.

—¿Sólo por esa ambición de poder causaste tanto daño y muerte? —interrogó removiéndose inquieto en su lugar.

—No fue sólo eso lo que hice —confesó disfrutando de ver al tan aclamado y poderoso Uchiha Sasuke mostrándose impotente.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó casi arrepintiéndose de hacerlo al ver la sádica expresión del otro.

—Gengo era mi marioneta —comentó con tranquilidad—. Cuando fallé en mi plan usando a Sakura, fui en busca de otro lugar y llegué al país del Silencio. Un lugar lleno de peligrosos y hábiles criminales —relató con calma―. ¿Por qué crees que durante tantos años no atacó? Él es bueno en genjutsu, pero no lo suficiente para dominar un jinchuriki. Yo hice a Uzumaki Naruto su marioneta mientras mi yo real iba camino a Konoha ―reveló con superioridad―. Y pensar que simplemente bastó usar uno de mis muñecos.

—Chino —mencionó Sasuke deprisa—. ¿Ella está aliada contigo? —demandó saber, ya que cuando saliera, porque definitivamente lo haría, debía advertir sobre ella.

—Oh veo que recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro en el Valle Infernal —exclamó sin dejar de acariciar a Sasuke contra su voluntad—. Fue una casualidad, ya que me preguntó sobre cómo conseguir trabajo en el país del Silencio y en nuestra plática sobre el lugar del que veníamos, me relató sobre las condiciones de aquel sitio al que los Uchiha exiliaron a su clan.

—Ya solucioné ese asunto cuando... —dijo el portador del rinnegan siendo interrumpido abruptamente.

—Cuando me liberaste —afirmó Toneri acercándose a morder su cuello, provocando que cayeran hilos de sangre de la herida que le produjo.

—El portal —susurró adolorido al darse cuenta de que Toneri escapó cuando él mismo abrió el portal durante su batalla con Chino.

Toneri bien sabía que pudo haber muerto en aquel lugar al cual lo expulsó. Sin, embargo, su excepcional chakra y su intenso odio hacia el causante de que sus minuciosos planes se estropearan, lo mantuvo con vida. Malvivió durante años buscando una forma de escaparse y sólo por un golpe suerte vio el portal nuevamente abierto. Al salir se percató de la pelea entre Chino y Sasuke, por lo cual se mantuvo oculto hasta que estuvieron lejos. Y allí inició su nuevo plan, uno en el que incluiría a Uchiha. Esa sería la justa compensación por sus penurias. No cometería sus errores pasados y se desearía de los principales obstáculos desde el inicio para que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

El cabello blanco dio un pequeño asentimiento a las palabras por prisionero, antes de separar su cuello con orgullo como la sangre manchaba las sábanas. Sasuke ahogó un quejido de dolor sólo por mostrarse fuerte como acostumbraba. No permitiría que viera a través de sus verdaderas emociones; El miedo y la preocupación por su bebé, la angustia de los sentimientos indefinidos y la impaciencia por la predicción de Naruto a salvarlo. O al menos que se te ha enviado una carga de ese maldito.

—Tienes más enemigos que aliados —comentó con una falsa amabilidad que lo ponía de nervios—. Kyoshi estuvo gustoso de traicionar a Konoha con tal de asesinarte. Mientras ustedes estaban en el país del silencio lidiando con Gengo, él me avisó que ustedes no interferirían cuando me llevara a Hinata de su aldea.

—¿Para qué las querías? —Preguntó intente sacarle toda la información posible. Mientras más dijera sobre sus planos, mejor podría prepararse para el contraataque.

—Para lo mismo que un tiempo —contestó mientras formó una esfera de chakra en su mano y la introducción en el pecho de Sasuke.

El aire comenzó a escasear en los pulmones del azabache, el chakra de Toneri invadiendo su ser. La sensación que provocó el chakra de Toneri era muy diferente a la que sentí con Naruto. La energía de su esposo fue cálida y le transmitió una paz que él necesitó durante mucho tiempo en su vida. La Toneri era fría y oscura, invadía su cuerpo de forma cruel y dolorosa con la clara intención de dominarlo. Lo que se hizo fue todo lo que hice y todo lo que se pretendió, pero no se pudo resistir ni cerrarse ante sus ojos.

En Konoha, Menma comienza una punzada en su pecho. De alguna forma se sintió conectado a sus hermanitos, incluyendo que estaba perdido. El verdadero problema sería convencer a su padre rubio de permitirle la misión para rescatar a su papá y hermana. Él se prometió ser un digno hermano mayor como lo fue su tío Itachi y no fallaría. Yendo en contra de las órdenes del Hokage, fue hacia su oficina a pedirle, más bien exigirle, permitir su participación en el grupo de búsqueda.

No se ha utilizado Uzumaki a su hijo sin titubear—. No puedo permitir que tú también te pongas en riesgos innecesarios.

—¡Tengo que rescatar a papá y Kumiko! —Gritó Menma decidió a convencerlo.

—¡No puedo perderte también!

No hemos perdido la respuesta.

—Tengo a los mejores ninjas buscándolos, no hace falta ponerte en riesgo —exclamó el rubio mostrando la preocupación paternal de tener que llevar a su hijo frente al enemigo.

—Yo puedo sentirlos —dijo Menma mostrando la palma de su mano—. Aunque tú conexión con papá esté muy débil, yo siento a Kumiko ttebayo.

Uzumaki odiaba admitirlo, pero habían tenido nulos resultados sus rastreadores y las esperanzas de recuperar a Sasuke y Kumiko iban muriendo con el pasar del tiempo. Su hijo le ofrecía una solución y se debatía entre tomar lo que le ofreció o negarse y tenerlo seguro en la aldea bajo constante vigilancia. Deseaba salvar a su pareja e hija, pero no quería perder a otro hijo. Le dolía ver como aquel sujeto estaba robándose a su familia en sus narices y no podía salvarles. Teniendo el latente temor de que algo le sucediera a su primogénito, decidió aceptar su propuesta.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Naruto mientras se quitaba la capa de Hokage—, pero yo iré contigo ttebayo.

—¿Llevaremos un escuadrón? —cuestionó Menma mientras su padre caminaba hacia él.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó el jinchuriki sonriendo un poco de lado—. Soy el actual Hokage, me dirían que enviarán ninjas capacitados y que yo me quede seguro. Ni hablar de llevar a un chunnin novato —explicó alzando a su hijo en brazos y sacándolo de la torre Hokage sin que los vieran.

—¿El Hokage fugándose? —preguntó Menma con diversión en su voz—. Papá te castigará cuando vuelva.

—Eso estoy deseando —respondió guiñando un ojo.

Fueron de incógnito a su casa y reunieron sus armas y pergaminos ninjas para estar listos para lo que sea. Evitaron llamar la atención y abandonaron la aldea, sabían que levantarían el pánico y la histeria con su desaparición, mas estaban convencidos de que eran los únicos capaces de recuperar lo que les fue robado. Como único acto de "cortesía", Uzumaki dejó una nota para Shikamaru diciendo " _fuimos a salvar a Sasuke y Kumiko"._ Menma iba delante guiando a su padre, desconocían cuanto les tomaría llegar a su destino, pero harían su máximo esfuerzo para reducir el tiempo. Sólo rogaban internamente que los esperaran y aguantaran un poco hasta llegar a su lado.

Recorrieron diversos lugares en su viaje. Se detenían únicamente a comer y dormir unas pocas horas antes de avanzar. Era un viaje que acababa rápidamente con sus fuerzas, no sólo por la demanda física sino también por el estrés psicológico al imaginar las condiciones en las que podrían encontrarlos. Tenían en cuenta las posibilidades y no podían negarse a la realidad. Estaban lidiando contra alguien que buscaba venganza de Sasuke y se valió del estado de mayor vulnerabilidad de este para secuestrarlo. Por el momento no sólo estaba indefenso, sino que había una bebé recién nacida quién podría ser usada para amenazarlo. Mantener esos pensamientos al margen era una tarea complicada cuando tenían a personas importantes para ellos implicados.

Llegaron a una aldea deshabitada o al menos eso percibieron al no ver ni sentir a nadie aparte de ellos dos allí. Las casas se veían descuidadas y en ruinas, pero estaban lejos de estar deshabitadas. Nada más bastaron unos pasos en aquella aldea para poner en alerta a las marionetas de Toneri. Las cuales surgieron de entre aquellos restos de lo que alguna vez fueron los hogares de varias familias. Tanto padre como hijo se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a pelear contra los títeres. Sabían que no debían perder su tiempo allí o desperdiciarían su chakra en una batalla innecesaria. Intentaban seguir adelante, pero los superaban en número.

Por su parte, Toneri seguía divirtiéndose con los recuerdos de Sasuke. Estando tan débil no le fue difícil invadir su mente sin que Uchiha pudiera poner resistencia. Alguien con una vida tan complicada tenía demasiada oscuridad aprovechable para hacerse con su voluntad. Era bien conocida la historia de la masacre de los Uchiha y el daño en el único superviviente también. Se había vuelto tan desconfiado y temeroso de ser herido al formar lazos que hacerlo dudar de todo lo que conocía y creía, sólo requería de un buen manejo. Ajeno a las depravadas caricias proporcionadas por Toneri aprovechando su estado de inconsciencia, Sasuke estaba en un recuerdo muy conocido por él.

 _Se ve a sí mismo caminando por la aldea de Konoha, oyendo los murmullos de los habitantes. Todos hablaban de lo mismo: la traición de Itachi y la masacre de los Uchiha. Puros chismes acerca de cómo todos murieron y ahora dejaron a un niño solo, al cual nadie puso atención. Se trasladó a un departamento financiado por el Hokage, pero por lo demás tuvieron que arreglárselas solo con el dinero que se le dejaba mensualmente. Esos días se llenan de melancolía y prefieren olvidar todo lo que se refiere a esa época. ¿Cuánto tiempo no ha pasado sus deseos de llorar? ¿Cuántas veces no despertó en el medio de la noche? Así como el genjutsu de Itachi no bastara para atormentarlo, también debe incluir las pesadillas creadas por su propia mente recordándole la tragedia._

\- _Sasuke —llamó un Naruto de siete años—. Ven, Sasuke._

 _De pronto se vio a sí mismo como un infante también, siendo jalado por el rubio. Mirar con esa enorme sonrisa, siempre, sin dejar de correr hacia el lago. Uzumaki hablaba en demasía como siempre y se limitaba a sonreírle. Hasta que te arrepientas te robó un beso de sus labios._

\- _¡No hay dudas mis recuerdos del Dobe! —Ordenó Sasuke alejándose de él de un empujón._

 _La figura de Naruto se distorsionó y luego se dedicó a una expresión horrible. Al revelarse la verdad a quien lo viste era en realidad a Toneri, sus alrededores también se modificaron en una representación de su propio odio hacia esa aldea que lo ignoró. El cielo rojizo y el rostro de cada habitante reemplazado por una máscara sonriendo, digna y fiel muestra de su percepción de la hipocresía de los aldeanos. Uchiha profirió una mirada de indignación ante esa invasión a sus memorias._

\- _No creemos que te darías cuenta tan pronto —comentó Toneri riendo divertido._

\- _He visto exactamente el mismo genjutsu cuando se hizo un Naruto en el país del Silencio —afirmó Sasuke cruzado de los brazos en una actitud de superioridad a pesar de su figura de niño que aún no cambiaba._

\- _Oh ves qué compartes tu mayor debilidad con tu esposo —exclamó mientras se acercaba a sujetar a Sasuke y alzarlo en brazos, pese a la resistencia que ponía—. Sin embargo, tendrás que olvidarte de él._

\- _¿Qué demonios pretende con esto? —Cuestionó golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al albino, sin causarle ningún daño real._

\- _¿No es obvio? —Preguntó su rostro con fuerza—. Seguro ya lo ha olvidado, pero hace años intenté usar un genjutsu para que Hinata concibiera un hijo mío._

\- _Pero fallaste —afirmó Uchiha mordiendo su mano con fuerza._

\- _¿Eso crees? —Interrogó presionando su cuello con ira—. Quise hacer las cosas bien para todos. Un genjutsu que hiciera creer en esa Hyuga que estaba entregándose a jinchuriki y uno a que creyera que la amaba. ¿No es un gran plan? Ocultar a mi hijo bajo las narices de Konoha._

\- _Estás enfermo y ese plan es tan ridículo como los otros —respondió Sasuke sujetando esas manos en su cuello para aminorar su presión._

— _Quiero un hijo poderoso, por lo cual necesito de un descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos —explicó azotándolo contra el suelo mientras se posicionaba sobre él—. Al terminar la cuarta gran guerra ninja descubrí que soy descendiente del hermano de Hagoromo. Como sabrás, personas como nosotros no pueden tener hijos con alguien normal. Según averigüe, la esposa del sabio murió al dar a luz y ese patrón se siguió repitiendo por generaciones._

 _Ante eso, la mente de Sasuke entró en crisis. Entonces el bebé que esperaba Hinata, ¿no era hijo de Naruto? ¿Quiénes sabían de eso? Uchiha tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y las principales eran acerca del, casi seguro, encubrimiento de esa verdad por parte del consejo de la Hoja. Ellos seguro supieron, mínimo, que no era de Naruto y por ello se inventaron lo de la inseminación artificial. Esos malditos casi arruinan la vida de Uzumaki por cubrir a Hinata, a quien era probable chantajearan en pos de un beneficio futuro a cambio de su estratagema._

— _Maldita escoria —insultó forcejeando con él._

— _Tú estuviste involucrado en todos los fracasos de mis planes —acusó lamiendo su mejilla—. Y ahora compensaras todo, eres Hokage, descendiente de Hagoromo y puedes engendrar vida —dijo acariciando su vientre—. Cuando nos casemos volveremos a Konoha y gobernaremos primero esa aldea y luego al resto. Después de todo, tengo que esperar un poco antes de embarazarte. No quiero riesgos para mis bebés._

La ilusión terminó en ese mismo momento. Fuera de su mente, Naruto había llegado a la habitación viendo a Toneri besando a su inconsciente esposo. Sin dudarlo ni un momento golpeó con su puño al de cabello blanco estrellándolo contra la pared. Se acercó al Uchiha y lo cargó en brazos sacándolo de allí. A medida que corría besaba a Sasuke, transfiriendo su chakra para hacerlo reaccionar. Toneri se levantó con algo de dificultad y limpió la sangre de su boca antes de perseguirlos, sabiendo que la pelea sería difícil hizo unas posturas de manos que le otorgaron un chakra rojizo. Eso aumentó considerablemente su fuerza.

—Katon no jutsu —dijo Sasuke usando su jutsu bola de fuego cuando Toneri dio vuelta en la esquina de un pasillo.

—Veo que estás repuesto —comentó Toneri al verlo parcialmente recuperado—. Ginrin tensei baku (explosión del renacimiento de la rueda plateada).

—Rasengan —gritó Naruto desviando el ataque, mientras Uchiha se acercaba a golpear al pálido sujeto con su taijutsu.

El heredero del sharingan sabía que no podían hacer durar demasiado esa batalla. Él disponía únicamente del chakra que Naruto le dio y aunque éste tuviera una enorme reserva de chakra, de nada serviría si Toneri lo absorbía como hizo con él. Aquella mansión antes bella y elegante comenzó a mostrar su verdadera forma: un lugar en ruinas. No era más que un genjutsu para encubrir el lamentable estado de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa edificación. A Toneri ya no le importaba mantener las apariencias, su prioridad era el chakra, por lo cual las marionetas dejaron de moverse también con el fin de ahorrar energía para asesinar a Naruto y someter a Sasuke. Le era muy conveniente esa situación, debido a lo fácil que sería inventar una buena historia para justificar el futuro matrimonio entre él y Uchiha. El albino atacó directamente al azabache, pero fue interceptado por los clones de sombras de Naruto. Él los creó específicamente para apoyar a su esposo y protegerlo de ser necesario, cosa que a Toneri molestó mucho por aquella intervención.

—Kinrin tensei baku (explosión del renacer dorado) —gritó Toneri destruyendo de un sólo ataque todos los clones.

Con lo que no contaba era que ese Sasuke también fuera un clon. El cual lo sujetó a fuertemente deteniendo todo movimiento por su parte para obligarlo a recibir un ataque mucho más poderoso.

—Shakuton: Kourin Shippu Shikkoku no ya Zeroshiki ―gritaron ambos ninjas de Konoha.

El ataque combinando el rasen futen shuriken de Naruto y el amaterasu Sasuke fue devastador. Luego de todo lo que les hizo no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo con vida. El sujeto era muy poderoso y retenerlo en Konoha sólo sería un riesgo para todos, así mismo tampoco podían permitirle huir. Además de que después de todo lo que le confesó a Sasuke, lo último que éste deseaba era verlo con vida.

Luego de darle muerte a Toneri, el matrimonio Uzumaki-Uchiha corrió en busca de sus hijos. Según afirmó Naruto, su primogénito se separó de él para rescatar a su hermanita mientras él enfrentaba a Toneri y salvaba a Sasuke. Lograron percibir el chakra de su hijo en un cuarto secreto subterráneo al que sólo se podía acceder a través de un pasadizo que no dudaron en destruir. La estructura estaba muy inestable y pronto cedería, si no sacaban a sus hijos pronto serían aplastados y enterrados vivos. Se movieron en la oscuridad hasta finalmente llegar a lo que parecía el final. Allí había una mesa de piedra, con unos sellos dibujados alrededor de la misma y varias antorchas encendidas a su alrededor iluminando. Vieron a su hijo parado inmóvil frente a la mesa de roca, por lo que se acercaron a él listos para irse.

—¡Menma! —llamó Sasuke feliz de ver a su hijo a salvo, ya que anteriormente quiso asesinar a Naruto por dejarlo ir a un sitio tan peligroso siendo sólo ellos dos—. Ya podemos irnos a...

—Lo siento —susurró Menma inquietando a sus padres al percibir su voz quebrada—. Lo siento mucho —repitió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el rubio acercándose a su hijo haciendo que se volteé y los viera de frente.

Al hacerlo se llevaron la sorpresa de que Menma tenía el mangekyo sharingan activado mientras de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas de sangre. Al mirar sobre la enorme mesa frente a ellos entendió el porqué de su reacción. Ahí estaba su pequeña Kumiko, pero... no se movía. Estaba completamente blanca y no había señales de movimiento alguno, ni llanto o parpadeó, algo que indicara lo contrario a lo que pensaba. El mayor de los Uchiha se acercó preocupado y tocó con sus dedos el cuello de su bebé. La piel tenía un frío que le heló la sangre y el pulso era nulo. Abrió los ojos en shock tal y como su hijo anteriormente y no pudo contener un fuerte grito de dolor al darse cuenta de que su bebé estaba muerta. El rubio por su parte no estaba mucho mejor que ellos, pero bien sabía que los Uchiha sentían demasiado las pérdidas. Por esa razón tuvo que luchar contra su propia desesperación para sacar a ambos de allí cuando todo empezó a colapsarse.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó Sasuke cuando su esposo lo alzó con un brazo manteniendo a Menma en el otro mientras huían—. ¡Kumiko! Tenemos que traerla, así podré resucitarla con mi rinnegan.

—Si haces eso, morirás —respondió Naruto con seriedad alejándose de allí. Debían subir a la superficie de inmediato.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó mientras lloraba desesperado por su hija—. ¡Es nuestra hija, Naruto! No podemos abandonarla ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desalmado?! —preguntó con ira.

Uzumaki no respondió a sus reclamos, sabía que estaba hablando sin razonar. Él mismo no podía creer lo que sucedió, pero tenía que poner a salvo a Menma y Sasuke. Ambos estaban peor que él y sabiendo que la pérdida de un ser amado provocaba locura en quienes llevaban la sangre del clan Uchiha, debía resistir por ellos. Tenía que servir de pilar para ambos y ser quien velara de que no hicieran alguna estupidez. Era una fortuna para el jinchuriki que Sasuke agotara toda su fuerza en la batalla contra Toneri, eso le facilitaba llevarlo lejos. Se vio en la necesidad de dejar inconscientes a su esposo e hijo, ya que el mayor intentaba volver para resucitar a su hija y el menor para buscar venganza. Una búsqueda inútil, ya que el responsable murió a mano de ellos, pero que en la shokeada mente de Menma era mentira. Según él, era otro truco, que fingía estar muerto como hizo anteriormente y volvería a llevarse a Daisuke.

Una vez en la aldea se llevó a los Uchiha hacia el improvisado hospital que instaló Orochimaru para que los revisara. Hubiera preferido que algún otro los viera. Mas, estando en esa situación mejor no se ponía exigente. Físicamente ninguno de ellos estaba herido de seriedad, pero respecto a lo mental, sí tenía de que preocuparse. Mandó a algunos anbus a la ubicación donde se enfrentaron a Toneri para que recuperaran en cuerpo de su hija. Sabía que era un riesgo traerla, por la insistencia de Uchiha en resucitarla, pero quería darle un entierro digno.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no emitió palabra desde que despertó. Se mantuvo en una especie de estado catatónico con la mirada perdida en la nada. Sus múltiples intentos de hablarle eran inútiles, pues lo ignoraba como si no existiera. Pasó todo el día intentando hacerlo comer y hablar, sin resultados. Sin embargo, lo que más lo desconcertó fue que luego de tan sólo una noche ya estaba levantado. Creyó que lo primero que Sasuke haría sería huir de la aldea y buscar a Kumiko a sus espaldas, pero lo encontró consolando a Menma y atendiendo a Daisuke. Le preocupó que aquello fuera perjudicial para su salud, pero Uchiha aseguraba estar perfectamente.

Y bajo esa frase, retomó de inmediato su lugar como Hokage. Lo primero que hizo fue organizar los funerales y la ceremonia de conmemoración de quienes habían muerto durante el atentado en el hospital e incluyendo un Sai y Kumiko. La aldea de Konoha se visitó el día de aquel día, despidiendo familiares y amigos. Otros como Gaara y Shinki, despedían a su esposo y padre. Para todos fue llamativo como durante todo el discurso Sasuke nunca soltó ni una sola lágrima ni hizo alguna mueca de dolor. Ese hecho se dio a conocer a muchos de nosotros como a una persona que no importó ni a la muerte de su amigo ni a la de su propia hija. Empero, todos se equivocaban en eso y Naruto podía tener en su poder, cuando cayó la noche su esposo despertaba entre lágrimas y gritos reviviendo en sus sueños aquel suceso.

Sin importar cuantos días pasaron de aquella tragedia, los desvelos eran comunes para Naruto. Cada vez que Uchiha despertaba a la mitad de la noche tenía la urgencia de ver a sus hijos, corroborando de que estaban allí, sanos y salvos. Para el rubio se volvió rutina prepararle un té y abrazarlo hasta que pudiera volver a dormir. Él sabía que Sasuke pretendía estar bien, lo que había visto antes en sus recuerdos. El portador del compartir sufrió terrores nocturnos con la causa del trauma y el estrés del vivido con Itachi. Aquello le tomó años controlarlo. Y según el libro de Sai, era posible que tengas necesidad de buscar para tener sexo mientras dormimos, se disparara por la muerte de Kakashi y Sakura. Debido a que los terrores nocturnos se derivan en sonambulismo sexual, un modo de sentirse amado momentáneamente y un escape a esa conciencia nunca recurriría. Y por ello, las posibles consecuencias del último suceso.

Por el momento Sasuke sólo padecía de insomnio, tal y como Menma en algunas ocasiones. Su hijo también se desconcertó, reconoció el patrón en su forma de actuar. Ahora era más serio y aislado de sus amigos. Se dedicó más a cualquier otra cosa, algo que hizo Sasuke de niño. Sólo esperaba que hubiera abandonado ese deseo de venganza. Sabía que no era culpa de ellos, que cuando estabas desesperado, no teníamos nada que decir, ni alegremente, ni a caer en la noche, sino también a caer. No importaba que tan bien estuvieran los seres queridos, lo último que deseaba era lo que queríamos decir, pero no sabía cómo animar la verdad. Hasta cierta noche ...

Esa vez fue diferente a los demás, no hubo gritos de su pareja, sino que fue tan puntual como para que usted estuviera acostumbrado a un horario. Por lo tanto, despertó a la hora de siempre notando la ausencia de Uchiha, dejó un clon para cuidar a sus hijos y fue en busca de su esposo. Dado que ya estaba repuesto, había vuelto a intercambiar un chakra con un restablecimiento de su lazo, por lo que no sería difícil. Llegó al cementerio viendo a su marido de rodillas frente a la tumba de Kumiko.

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó acercándose a él sujetándolo por los hombros.

No profanado su tumba, responde a la defensiva evitando su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó en tono más suave mientras cubría el frío de la noche.

—Vine a pedirle perdón —respondió en un murmullo mientras que las gotas de sangre de sus labios de tan fuerte que la mordía.

No fue tu culpa —consoló Naruto besando sus labios para obligar a dejar de herir sin importar que su boca tuviera ese sabor metálico propio de la sangre—. El hijo de perra de Toneri le extrajo el chakra de Kurama. Si lo piensas así, fue más mi culpa que tuya.

—Pero mira todos los que han muerto por mi culpa señalando algunas tumbas, las que el blondo no necesitaba ver para identificar—. Debió matarme en el Valle del Fin y así habría terminado mi legado maldito. De esa manera única se obtuvieron esa paz perfecta que añoras —afirmó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke —llamó obligándolo a verlo de frente—. Yo no me arrepiento de las vivas, gracias a ti ha sido la persona más feliz del mundo.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Contradijo con furia—. Yo traicioné a la aldea, a ti, uní un Akatsuki y pensé en destruirlos a todos.

—Cometiste varios errores que fueron tumbas, pero no imperdonables —afirmó con convicción el jinchuriki—. Gracias a ti no me sentí tan solo en esta aldea, cuando formemos el equipo de siete personas que no nos cuidaba a Sakura ya mí. Nunca ha sido una mala persona, solo algo manipulable como dijo Itachi.

—¿Qué importa todo eso? —Interrogó con su voz más grave—. Para todos yo soy solo un camino y una escoria. A nadie le importa lo poco que me hizo bueno, sólo les interesa destacar que traicioné a la aldea y que intenté matarte. Lo demás no les importa.

—¡Yo hubiera muerto mucho antes de no ser por las veces que me salvaste! —Exclamó el de ojos claros comenzando a lagrimear al no poder convencerlo—. Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que debería importarte. No lo que los demás piensen.

No me importa lo que piense de mí mientras que no hay un plan de venganza para lastimarlos a you-admitió el azabache que es una vez que Sakura murió—. ¡Nuestra hija fue asesinada sólo por llevar mi sangre! No tenía ni una semana de vida y no importó con tal de vengarse de mí.

Ante eso, Naruto guardó silencio y abrazó con fuerza a su esposo. Él no podía prometer que nada de eso volvería a suceder. Tampoco puede ofrecer a sus hijos un mundo libre de maldad. Los sentimientos negativos y dañinos eran inherentes a la naturaleza humana. Le gustaría tener un lugar completamente seguro, pero también había sido una cuestión de tiempo antes de que surgiera un nuevo problema o alguien más atentara contra ellos. El mutismo en el que estaba sumido fue roto por unos pasos a sus espaldas, los cuales se pusieron en alerta. Empero, se tranquilizó al ver los nombres de Menma, quien llevaba en brazos a Daisuke.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke acercándose a sus hijos.

—¿Y mi clon? —Cuestionó el rubio acercándose a la par de su pareja.

—Vinimos porque estamos preocupados y tu clon me hizo un genjutsu porque no me dejaba salir —respondió Menma mirándolos preocupado mientras su hermano menor lloraba.

No tienen que preocuparse —contestó el alcalde de los niños que se están acariciando la cabeza de su hijo antes de alzar en brazos al bebé—. Sólo vinimos a conversar ―mintió fingiendo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—No mueras —pidió repentinamente Menma con los ojos acuosos—. Sé que quieres recuperar nuestra hermanita, pero te necesito ttebayo —admitió abrazándolo asustado.

—Nos espera una vida dura y usted sabe Naruto con seriedad y algo de pena sabiendo lo mucho que faltaba por enfrentar—. Pero no lo harás solo, ninguno de nosotros enfrentará sus problemas solo. Somos una familia y nos apoyamos aún en su propio mundo se pone en nuestra contra —prometió abrazando a su esposo e hijos.

La pérdida de la dolía a todos y el temor de que volvamos a suceder. Los descendientes del clan Uchiha estaban destinados a sufrir por quienes amaban ya perderlos en las peores circunstancias. Quizás fue un castigo por la decisión tomada por Indra siglos atrás. Empero, fuera cual fuera el verdadero motivo para todo lo que vivimos y vendemos, sólo una cosa estaba clara en la mente del rubio. Si el destino de Sasuke era sufrir, se encargaría de cambiar y hacer más feliz que nunca que soñó, y él ya sus hijos. Esa sería su nueva meta: darles un destino diferente.

OWARI


End file.
